Kingdom Hearts: RevengeRomance
by xeikm
Summary: Final chapter is now up. Story is complete. Behold what fate has in store for our Sailor heroes: Sora, Zexion, Axel, Squall, Demyx, Riku, Roxas, and Reks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** YAY! Its time! Welcome to Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance, the sequel to Sailor Moon Redone KH Style! I know, you've been waiting a billion years for this and the wait is over! So read and enjoy. I want reviews people! And those of you who haven't read Sailor Moon KH Style or who've actually seen the anime then I suggest you read it! You don't have to review, just read it. Those of you who will be reading this one though, I WANT REVIEWS! I'll only update when I get two or more reviews for the latest chapter starting…NOW! Please and thank you!!! REVEIW REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothings! This goes for all the future chapters as well.

**Return of Sailor Moon:**

Roxas stood by the temple's entrance like he normally did after class since their battle against Ansem and the World of Chaos. The blonde stood still as he watched Axel sweeping up the temple in his robes, while Zell and Grandpa were running around all over the place like chickens with their heads cut off. It was obvious that Axel was getting annoyed by all of this when he looked up and saw Roxas standing there.

Axel stared into the brightest, blue eyes that he ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was actually thinking about talking to the boy when he turned around and left the shrine. The high school freshman sighed as he went back to his chores and thought about those gorgeous blue eyes.

How Roxas wished he could run up and hug his boyfriend again just to feel safe and loved in his arms, but he couldn't. Axel didn't remember a single thing about him or the promise they made to each other. He wouldn't be able to feel the elder's warm lips against his skin, their bodies meshing together, or even hearing Axel say 'I love you' to him. Roxas could feel warm tears swell up in his face just as his red headed love started to make his approach.

The blonde ran down the steps, towards his house. He knew he shouldn't have gone to see Axel, but he just hoped that maybe seeing him would trigger his memory to come back. What a fool he was. A fool! Axel and the others' memories weren't coming back any time soon; he just had to deal with it.

He continued to run and run, forgetting where he was supposed to go when he ran into the arcade that Zack Fair manages when he's not in class. This was another place close to his memories. When everyone still remembered each other, they would hang out here when they weren't fighting Negamonsters. After the battle though, the boys became scattered for the most part. Axel and Leon went into high school, Sora and the others were in the 8th grade, and Roxas skipped 6th grade to start his first year of junior high. Roxas was currently going to school with Sora and Zexion, but even though Sora and Zexion were in the same class they were so distant with each other.

Leaning against the building, Roxas took in deep breaths in his navy blue uniform. "None of us ever met," he told himself. "I have to forget about them too so I don't go completely insane." He held onto the Kingdom Key keychain that was dangling on his backpack's strap. "I can't forget about them…I can't do this on my own much longer. I feel the darkness getting stronger. What is going on with the world? Is this just leftovers from our battle with the Negaverse or is it something else?"

*~*

While the people of earth rested peacefully that night, a giant fireball rushed towards the Earth's atmosphere from the other side of the galaxy. The flames began to fade away once it landed and revealed itself to be a giant, alien tree. The tree appeared to be dieing since most of its roots and branches were a rotten brown and the petals were wilted.

The tree slowly began to grow in size as two figures emerged from the safety of the tree.

"That was an uncomfortable ride," said a female voice.

"I agree," said a male, "but at least we made it to Earth."

The female began to laugh as her skin reflected across the moonlight. Her skin was a shade of alien green, she wore red spandex with a purple vest over it, and her hair was poofed up and pink with random blue streaks. She stretched her sore body after being cramped inside the tree for days. "So, first things first, right Alan?"

The male jumped from one of the massive tree branches and landed beside his partner. His skin was the same shade as hers and wore the same thing as her, but in blue. His hair was a littler shorter and bright blue with pink streaks in it. "That's right Ann." He held up a pale flute and started to play. Soft musical notes fluttered out from the instrument as a giant building appeared around him. The musical notes provided their tree with much needed protection from the wandering eyes of the people of Tokyo.

"Excellent job," said Ann as they stood in a dark hallway and the tree warped away into another dimension. "We should blend in nicely here."

Alan nodded his head. "Be careful though, Ann. We can't afford to mess up while we're on this planet. We have to feed the Doom Tree with the energy of the people on this lame planet so that it'll live."

Ann sat on the newly created furniture in their new apartment. "I know that! So when do we start collecting energy?"

"Tomorrow night. We need to find the right targets first before we can send out the Cardians to do our biding."

The alien girl shrugged her shoulders. "Tomorrow night it is."

"But first we have to enroll in what the humans call school."

"WHAT!"

Alan nodded his head as he disappeared into the room he claimed as his. "We have to blend in. Besides, this will make it easier to steal these pathetic monkeys' energy."

Ann slammed her fist on the table, smashing it into wooden pieces. "Fine! We'll go to stupid school, but don't expect me to be nice to them!"

He only laughed as he closed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. "Like I would expect you to be nice."

"I HEARD THAT!"

*~*

Sora stretched his stiff body from a goodnight's sleep. He tossed the covers off, while Luna meowed from nearly being knocked off the bed. "Sorry Luna! I forgot you were there. I thought you were spending the night with Roxas again." The cat slowly walked out of his room as he was about to get ready for school. "That damn cat has more manners then I do."

He bent over to check the clock he had knocked over from his nightstand. "Let's see, I have half an hour to get ready, eat, and run to school. I'm actually on time for once. I think I'm turning into a nerd like Tidus or Zexion."

The uniform that he had his mom iron for school was neatly on the desk that he almost never used. He quickly put on the navy blue uniform before running out of his bedroom to do his bathroom stuff. When he opened the door, he saw that Roxas was still in there getting ready for school as well. The blonde was just about to finish fixing his hair when his older brother interrupted.

They caught each others glance and nodded at each other. Roxas moved out of Sora's way so that he could grab his deodorant and a comb. The two finished fixing their hair in silence, which was common for them lately. Before the battle against the Negaverse ended, the two had grown closer towards each other, but when it ended they grew apart just like everyone else. This was partly because Sora didn't remember his adventures as Sailor Moon and the brothers' connection in their past life as the Moon Princes of the old Moon Kingdom.

Sora continued to remain blissfully unaware of the events that took place only a few months ago, while Roxas struggled to keep this secret hidden on his own. It was a good thing that the blonde had Luna, Artemis, and Naminé to turn to for help. If it hadn't been for the three of them, he would've gone insane with loneliness long ago.

The blonde put his brush down and slowly walked out of the room, but not before Sora noticed the height advantage he lost.

"What the hell! Roxas wait." He stopped walking only to have Sora spin him back around so that they were back to back. Sora measured the two of them with his hands, noticing virtually no difference in their heights. "Damn! You're just as tall as me now and you're two years younger!"

"You're just a midget," said Roxas as he went into his bedroom.

Sora rolled his eyes as he squirted toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. Good dental hygiene is important!

Roxas closed the door behind him and found both of the Moon Cats sitting on his bed with a serious look on their faces. "Great, not that look. That look always means that I have to fight something and I nearly get myself killed. What is it now?"

Artemis started to laugh. "Come on, drama prince, you have a sacred duty to the Earth as a Keyblade Master and Prince of the Moon," said the cat. "So…quit your bitching and listen to us!"

"You should learn to be a little more polite to our prince, Artemis," warned Luna. The dark furred cat was the smarter of the two and understood how the Moon Princes functioned better then Artemis did, despite his partnership with Sailor V aka Demyx. "Last night, we felt a sudden spike in negative energy hit the Earth's atmosphere."

It was strange how one little sentence could cause a boy's world to come crashing down in an instant. "What do you mean by sudden spike in negative energy? Is it the Heartless because I've already been nearly killed cleaning up all those Heartless that escaped from the Negaverse after our battle."

Luna nodded her head. "We know that, Roxas, but I'm afraid it's not the Heartless. I think it's a new enemy."

"Of course," sighed Roxas. "Any ideas on whom this new enemy may be?"

"None at all!" cheered Artemis. "But we'll keep you posted, as soon as we get more information that is."

Roxas shook his head as he looked out his window. It was a bright and sunny day with not a single cloud in the sky. This made it even more difficult for him to accept the fact that he was going to have make a decision to alter the lives of who he cared about most. Luna and Artemis could feel the hesitation coming from the boy, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Let's not be so drastic," said Artemis. "Let's wait a while; if you can't handle it then we'll bring the others back."

Roxas turned back around and nodded his head at the cats. "I think that's all we can do at this point." He went over towards his desk to grab his bag from the desktop. "You guys try and figure out about that negative energy and tell me if we have something to worry about. I'm going to school and tonight I'll patrol around the city to see if I find anything."

Luna agreed with the blonde. "Sounds like a wise plan. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that we leave the others out of this, for now."

"Yeah…but I still think I can't do this on my own. I think we need Sailor Moon," he said softly before leaving.

*~*

Sora and Roxas walked together to Crossroads Junior High School with plenty of time to spare before class started. The only good thing about Roxas skipping a grade was that the blonde was constantly on his brother's ass to wake up on time in the mornings. In fact, Sora had noticed that overnight all of the practical jokes ceased and cruel pranks faded away into the past. Their parents merely thought that their sons were starting to get along, but the elder felt something fishy going on.

However, it was too early in the morning to worry about that and class was starting soon. He didn't know how it happened, but he got stuck with Ms. Haruna as his teacher again so that meant another year of abuse from the approaching forty, single woman. That woman seriously needed to get married, or at least laid because she was really mean and cruel and bitchy! At least he only had to endure the suffering for one more year. Next year he starts high school where there will be no crazy Ms. Haruna!

"I wish the day was already over," mumbled Sora.

"That's the same thing you always say," said Roxas.

Sora stuck his tongue out. "Like you're such a fan of school!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "At least I don't cry about it all the time."

Sora nearly jumped at his brother throat when they turned the corner to the next street and he bumped into a hard body. He was knocked back onto the concrete, landing on his butt with a loud "oomph!" Roxas could only laugh as the body he bumped into started to yell at the kid.

"Watch where you are going, Porcupine Head!" Two pairs of blue eyes looked up in shock as the Tsukino brothers locked gazes with a pair of teal eyes. Silver hair flew into the light breeze that passed by them as the man got back on his feet. He brushed off the dirt that got on his dark, blue jeans. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest, which were shown off by his sleeveless, yellow shirt. "Do you ever watch where you're going?"

The brunette practically jumped onto his feet and poked the man, hard on the chest. However, this did more harm to Sora then it actually did to the man. "You're so mean! I volunteered my time in the spring to help you get better in the hospital and this is how you repay me, Riku Chiba!"

Riku smirked as he patted the boy's chocolate colored spikes. "Go to school, kid. You might learn something new."

Roxas giggled to himself, seeing how despite the fact they don't remember anything of their past, they still acted the same. It was truly a shame though that Sora and Riku didn't remember each other considering they lost their virginity together at the lake and how Riku died in Sora's arms. Sora continued to scream up a storm, while Riku continued to ignore the boy and walk off to wherever he was going.

Across the street was Demyx and Leon, who just happened to be passing by on their separate ways to school. Neither one looked at each other or noticed the brothers and Riku. The Silver Crystal's proved itself to be more effective then any of them ever could've imagined.

Roxas pulled onto his brother's shirt collar and started to drag him off in the direction of their school.

*~*

Kairi and Tidus started off where Roxas left off by dragging the brunette, by his backpack, to their classroom. Tidus used the muscles that he worked so hard on during the summer and picked the boy up, placing him at his desk, while Kairi giggled at the face that Sora was making. Never before was Tidus that strong. It was only a year ago that the blonde was a bigger wuss then him, but since he started to play Blitzball that had changed fast.

Sora sat down at his desk with his arms crossed over his uniform and a frown. "I hate class!" he said.

"I hate you too, Sora." Ms. Haruna walked into the room with an orange haired girl behind her, wearing the girl's sailor uniform. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Ann, and I expect you all to be nice to her." The teacher told the girl to take a seat in the middle row of the classroom that was next to Zexion. Despite the obvious gap in brainpower, Zexion was still in the same classroom as Sora and as usual his lilac head was buried in a book.

Ann glared at the boy next to her then turned back towards Sora and his friends. She rolled her eyes in their direction before looking back at the chalkboard.

Kairi wanted to spit out the gum she had in her mouth at the girl's head, but she managed to restrain herself. Besides, Ann looked too much like a psycho for Kairi to even want to pick a fight with.

"Cat fight," whispered Sora to Tidus.

The red head glared at both boys, who sunk in their seats away from her death rays.

"Today we will be learning about the Greek city-state, Sparta," said Ms. Haruna.

"300!" shouted one of the guys.

Ms. Haruna slammed a book on her desk. "If one of you idiots say 300 again, I swear I'll beat you with a desk! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Sora gulped and hid behind Tidus. "Bitch is psycho!" he whispered.

"What was that, Sora?"

"Nothing Ms. Haruna."

*~*

Naminé and Roxas sat next to each other on a bench, after the bell had let out. Normally, they would already be walking home, but Sora managed to whine up in detention so they were stuck at school longer. The two talked quietly amongst themselves about the Heartless and the possible scenario of awakening Sora's memories.

"Will it hurt him?" asked Roxas.

The girl shook her head. "It shouldn't, not like with Riku. His situation was more drastic and required immediate action. Even if Sora were to be attacked today, I could repair his memories at a gentler pace so that it won't kill him."

Roxas sighed as he looked down at the ground. That was a relief to here. He had expected that Sora would be left as a vegetable for a few days. So far, Luna and Artemis knew nothing new from the energy spike last night, but they were going to keep looking into it and tell him if anything new shows up.

"Penny for your thoughts." Naminé had stood up from the bench and was now hovering over his shoulder. "What's wrong, Roxas?" He shook his spiky head, side to side. He leaned back against the bench with his eyes looking up to the sky. She rolled her eyes and poked his chest. "You're lying. There's something on your mind, so tell me!"

"Its nothing," said Roxas. "I just feel really lonely."

Naminé sighed. "Is this about Axel?"

"No, it's about all of them. We used to be inseparable and now…it just feels weird!"

"I understand," said Naminé. She started to grab her things as Kairi and Tidus approached her after leaving their tutoring session. The little witch created a spell to give the others fake memories of her as Kairi's younger sister, so she's been staying there for nearly a year now. "I guess I'd better get going."

Roxas waved his hand at her. "Bye Naminé."

"See you later, Roxas."

The blonde continued to wait outside just as Zexion walked right past him, not even looking away from his book. He sighed, while watching the young genius walk to the apartment that he lived with his mother in.

"Nice see you too," mumbled Roxas. Sora stumbled his way out of the building, covered in chalk dust. The brunette looked really pissy as he patted dust off of his clothes. "Wow, you look lovely."

"Yeah, it's the 'I had to clean chalk erasers' look. Do you like it?" said Sora.

Roxas nodded his head. "You look very attractive."

"Thank you."

The brothers started to walk home when they nearly bumped into the new girl that had just arrived today. She glared at the brothers, who were frozen in place by her cold stare. "Watch where you're going idiots," she said hurried her way away from them.

"You don't have to be so mean!" spat Sora.

Ann rolled her eyes and continued to walk away when she bumped into a boy, who looked similar to her. His hair was shorter though and he wore the uniform from the high school a block away. "You could stand to be a little nicer," said the boy.

"Can it, Alan!"

Alan shook his head and laughed at his "sister" before turning back at the brother. He waved at them with a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you," he said as he followed Anne away from the junior high school.

Sora twisted his head to the side. "That was strange."

Roxas shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. "Not as strange as some of the things we've seen."

"I suppose. I'm going to Kairi's for dinner," said Sora. "I'll see you later, tonight."

"Yeah, bye Sora."

*~*

Ann and Alan teleported into their apartment, taking off their human disguises in the safety of their home. They walked around their home with their true faces on when Alan opened up his bedroom door and revealed their precious Doom Tree. In almost twenty four hours, the tree seemed to be even gloomier then it had before and appeared to be dieing much faster then they had expected.

"It needs energy," said Alan.

"Well then, let's send a Cardian!"

Alan smirked as he held up a deck of cards. "Pick whomever you wish."

Ann clapped her hands together and picked the first card she saw. "I choose this one!" She looked at the picture of a plant-like monster with a smile on her face. "She'll do just fine in gathering energy. Work your magic, Alan."

"Don't worry." Alan pulled out his flute and began to play. The musical notes that filled the air caused the Cardian to slowly emerge from its card form until it turned into an actual plant monster.

"Good job," said Ann. She snapped her fingers at the giant, flower looking monster with green and yellow petal all over her body. "Your first mission is to drain the energy of whoever you see, isn't that right Alan?" He nodded his head and the Cardian teleported away to do her masters' bidding. "Hopefully, she'll bring us enough energy to bring the Doom Tree fully back to life."

Alan agreed as he put his flute away. "We can only hope, my love."

Ann sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

*~*

"ROXAS!' Luna and Artemis were clawing their way at the blonde's window after he just finished getting out of the shower. He made sure that his towel was securely tied around his waist before letting his feline friends in. The cats jumped into his bedroom and took a spot on his bed. "We detected another spike in negative energy just now," said Artemis.

"This energy is on the move, attacking different areas in the city."

The blonde grabbed some clothes out of his closet and told the cats to close their eyes, while he got decent. He put on a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a blue jean jacket over his shirt. "Let's go." Grabbing his Keychain from his dresser, he opened his window again and jumped out of it with the cats following behind him. They landed in the backyard and snuck their way out to the city.

"Where's this energy coming from, Luna?"

Luna kept up her pace with the blonde as they ran around the city. "I don't know! We were unable to get a lock on the monster's location."

Artemis followed up from behind the two. "Yeah, its not like we have Zexion, he would be able to track the monster's location in an instant."

"Well we're on our own, kitties!" shouted Roxas, "Somebody better think of a good place to start looking soon or the city is doomed." A loud cry for help could be heard not too far from where they were running. Roxas and the cats all stopped moving and looked at each other. "That works." They started to run again towards the cry for help.

*~*

Sora left the girls' house with a full stomach and some extra dessert that their mom had asked him to take to his mom. He was skipping on his way home with a bag of dessert in his hands, while singing 'That's What You Get' by Paramore. The ditz didn't even realize the dark shadow that had been following him for the past two blocks.

In fact, he made it even easier for the shadow to corner him when he started to walk by a construction zone. He continued to sing to himself when he finally felt a dark chill run down his spine. The boy spun his back around only to see the shadow run past him without even getting a good look.

"Whose there?" shouted Sora.

Laughter filled the air as a planet/flower-like monster fell down from the sky and landed in front of the screaming brunette. The monster continued to laugh as her flower buds for hands began to twitch with life. Sora started to scream even more, at the top of his pubescent lungs.

"Can it already kid," said the monster. "Make it easier on the both of us and stop screaming so I can drain you dry."

"Get away from me!" cried Sora as he, oddly, dropped the dessert and ran behind one of the steel beams. Just as he hid the building, a blast of green light flew towards where he was standing only couple of seconds ago.

The monster shook her head as she began to gather more energy. "Damnit! I won't miss you this time, kid!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Roxas and the cats appeared at the construction zone. "I suggest you back off it you know what's good for you," warned the blonde.

"Please, don't make me laugh. Like you could hurt me."

Roxas smirked. "We can do a lot more damage to you then you think." The monster continued to laugh when Luna and Artemis jumped her and began to cut the giant plant apart with their sharp claws. Roxas ran towards the building that Sora was hiding in, only to find that the brunette was crying his eyes out. "And you're the older brother because…"

Sora jumped up and tackled hugged his little brother. "Roxy! Why are you here? It's dangerous. That creepy plant thing jumped out of nowhere and started to chase me. Oh, it was so scary."

"Calm down, Sora."

"It said that it was going to drain me of my energy. It wants to kill me, probably us! It wants to kill gay Tokyo boys a slow painful death. We have to get far away from that homophobic weed before it can kill us."

"Sora"

"Aren't you listening to me, Roxas? We have to get the fuck out of here!"

Roxas clenched his eyes shut, while tightening his fist. He was getting annoyed of hearing his older brother's hysterics. Even when he was Sailor Moon it was this bad, but since he no longer had his powers he became a total wimp again. "SHUT UP SORA!" His hand made contact with Sora's face as a powerful slap brushed against the brunette's skin. Sure it was mean, but Sora really needed it and would learn to deal with the stinging pain, eventually. "Now stop crying and start acting like a Sailor Soldier."

Sora sniffled as he held back his tears. "Sailor Soldier? What the hell are you talking about, Rox? Having you been sniffing white out, again?"

"No! And that was a secret you were supposed to keep to your grave," said Roxas. "You have to remember who you really are, Sora! You're Sailor Moon, the Sailor Soldier and champion for love and justice. You're the heir of the Moon Kingdom, Prince Ventus! Remember what happened last year, we fought the Negaverse together and stopped them before they could destroy our planet!'

Luna and Artemis kept up their fight with the monster, but she proved too strong for the cats and eventually got the upper hand. She threw them off her and fired a powerful, flowery blast that knocked the cats towards the brothers.

"You have to remember who you are, now!" shouted Roxas. "We don't have much time to waist."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sora.

Roxas turned his head back to see that the monster was gathering power for another attack. She aimed her flowery beam towards the brothers, especially for Sora. The blonde shook his head, realizing that talk wasn't going to help Sora to remember, he was going to have to take action. "Fine! Let me see if this jogs your memory." He pulled out the Kingdom Key Keychain from his pocket and threw it up into the air.

Beams of light gathered around as the Keyblade took solid form and Roxas began to transform. "KINGDOM KEY POWER!" Roxas spun around in a circle as the symbols for the Earth appeared on his palms and the Moon's shinned brightly on his forehead, two orbs of light orbited around his body to create a long, black cloak for him to wear. The hood was up to cover his face, his boots made a crackling noise against the gravel, and the Keyblade fell into his gloved hand.

"I am the Keybearer!" declared the boy. "I am the Keyblade Master and protector of the Earth and Moon." The Keyblade Master raised his Keyblade in front of his body to block the monster's attack with the sword's powerful magic. "You're no match for me."

Sora gasped in shock as he used the steel pillar for support. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You have to remember who you are," said the Keybearer. He jumped into battle with the Cardian, who looked ready to fight. The Cardian created her own flowery blade and began to duel against him. Their blades made contact with each other causing a ringing sound to numb their ears.

"I don't understand any of this," whispered Sora.

"You have to though." Luna and Artemis stood in front of them with scrapes all over their bodies. "Please remember," begged Luna. "You have to remember."

"You can…talk?"

Artemis began to laugh, despite the pain it caused him. "Yeah! Come on, you have to remember us, Sora. You are our precious Moon Prince after all. You were responsible for defeating Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness, a job we thought impossible."

"I'll just have to make you remember," said Luna. The crescent Moon on her forehead began to shine brightly. "LUNA MIND MELD!" The same symbol appeared on Sora's forehead as they made contact with each other. A massive flood of memories poured into his mind as he quickly began to remember everything that happened last year: becoming Sailor Moon, meeting the Sailors, learning of his identity, falling in love with Riku, losing Riku, and destroying the World of Chaos with his friends help.

Sora fell onto his knees, panting for breath. He held his head down as he took in all the oxygen that he needed before looking at Luna and Artemis. "I remember everything now. It feels good to remember." He got back on his feet and watched as his brother continued to fight the Cardian on his own. "I hope you have my Moon Necklace, because I sure as hell don't."

Luna and Artemis began to smile. "We have everything that you need," said Luna. They both jumped into the air with a starry trail following behind them. His Moon Necklace and Crescent Moon Wand appeared and fell onto the palm of his hands. "Do you remember how to use them?"

Sora put the necklace around his neck and started to laugh. "It's been a while, but I still remember what to do." He raised his hand in the air and called on his powers. "MOON PRISM POWER!" Red ribbons shot out from the crown shaped necklace and wrapped themselves around his body. His old clothes disappeared and were replaced by his Sailor uniform: a sailor's vest with a red tie, his necklace still dangled around his neck, he wore knee high red boots, elbow length gloves, and loose blue shorts. The Crescent Moon blinked on his forehead as his ruby jeweled tiara appeared.

Sailor Moon twirled the Crescent Moon Wand around his hand as the monster and the Keybearer looked towards him. "I AM SAILOR MOON! I am the champion of love and justice; I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Glad to see you back!" said the Keybearer.

"Its good to be back," said Sailor Moon. "Now let's use some cosmic magic on this tacky weed!"

"No!" A white robed figure stood on top of crane. He wore an Arabian styled outfit that covered his face, but a few strands of silver hair stood out. "You mustn't use Cosmic Moon Power on this monster, Sailor Moon. The Silver Crystal hasn't fully regenerated from your battle against the Negaverse. If you use it now then you'll face the same fate as King Ventus."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he dropped the wand to his side and drooled at the attractive sounding man. "Who are you?"

The man pulled out a white rose and threw it towards Sailor Moon to catch. "I am the Moonlight Knight. I have sworn to protect the Moon Prince from all harm."

"Well then," said Sailor Moon, "you can protect me any day."

The Keybearer started to cough as he popped up next to his older brother. "I apologize, Mr. Knight for my brother. He was dropped on the head a couple of times when he was a baby. Not to mention what happened just last week."

Sailor Moon slammed his foot down on his brother's. "That's for slapping me earlier!"

"You're welcome," growled the Keybearer. "Can we just get to work here?" He pointed towards the monster that was standing still, not sure what to do.

"How?" asked Sailor Moon. "The others aren't here and I can't use my wand."

The Keybearer tapped on the boy's tiara. "Why don't we just use that?"

Sailor Moon tapped on his tiara, as well. "Do you think it will be strong enough?"

"Of course." The Keybearer held up his Keyblade. "I can use this to give you more then enough power to finish her off."

"Let's do it then!" Sailor Moon stood his ground as he pulled the tiara off of his head and the Keybearer raised his Keyblade up. Five golden beams came out from the blade and began to circle around the brunette. The tiara transformed into a golden discus, slowly beginning to expand in size. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

He threw his shimmering weapon at the monster and watched as she screamed in terror before turning into a pile of moon dust. However, a card fell onto the ground as a dark shadow poured out from the card before finally crumbling apart.

"Excellent job," said the Moonlight Knight. "Your brotherly loves makes you both fearsome opponents. Until we meet again." He slowly began to disappear just as Tuxedo Mask would in the past.

Sailor Moon sighed as he placed the tiara back on his head. "He's just like Tuxedo Mask. Hey, do you think he could be Riku? Maybe he got his memory back too."

"It doesn't work like that," said Luna. "He, along with the others, still won't remember you until we restore their memories."

"Oh," sighed Sailor Moon.

"Cheer up kiddo!" Artemis started to smile. "With this new enemy, we're going to have bring the others' memories back sooner or later. I don't think you two can save the world a hundred percent on your own."

The Keybearer crossed his arms over his chest. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Hehe." The cat placed his paw behind his head. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, we know," said Sailor Moon. He spun around in the circle as a full Moon shinned behind him. "It feels great to be back though!"

The Keybearer hugged his older brother. "Its good to have you back. I'm not alone anymore. With those crazy cats and Naminé."

"HEY!"

"Love you guys."

"Yeah right," said Luna.

Sailor Moon continued to hum the Paramore song to himself as he started to walk back home for a goodnights sleep. He had a major case of the munchies after all that fighting and jumping around. It was time to raid his kitchen for some food.

*~*

END! Woot! First chapter complete and only a million more to go. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. On the next chapter of KH: R/R, Sora and Roxas audition for a new sci-fi movie when the run into the others, and meet Allen and Ann's alien forms. Can the brothers handle this new enemy on their own or will they need the other Sailor Soldiers in order to survive? Find out in **Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus Together Again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: New chapter! Yay! i know finally right? Well here it is. Its been betated by my lovely beta, Hana! Yay for her! So read and review people because that'll make us both oh so happy!

Disclaimer: OWNNNNN NOTHING!

**Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus together again!**

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer were panting for breath after a long battle against another evil Cardian. The boys leaned against the mall as they watched the card turn into nothing more then a pile of ash.

"High five," said Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer slapped his brother's hand as he took in more oxygen. "I am so fucking tired of these card monsters! I think we need to awaken the others' memories before we end up getting ourselves killed."

Sailor Moon shook his head. "We'll be fine. We have the Moonlight Knight on our side, remember? He won't let anything happen to us."

"Come on, Sora. We don't even know who the guy is."

"I have a theory!" said Sailor Moon. "I think he's Tuxedo Mask, but he took on a disguise because he thinks we won't trust him."

The Keybearer rolled his eyes in his hood as he sighed at the ridiculous things his brother was saying. "Okay, suppose he is Tuxedo Mask, aka Riku. Then what? As I remember, Tuxedo's good for a life saving distraction, but his powers aren't strong enough to back us up like the other Sailors."

"True." Sailor Moon got up on his feet then pulled his brother away from the wall. "Let's go home. I'm sure that Luna and Artemis are worried about us."

"Artemis is at Demyx's house, remember? He can only sneak away from Demi so much without raising any suspicion."

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "He's not as dumb as he looks."

"None of them are. They're all sweethearts and quite intelligent."

"You're just saying that because you want to get in Axel's pants."

The blonde shoved his brother into an alley and laughed as the brunette fell on top of a pile of trash. "That's what you get, asshole!"

Sailor Moon picked the rotten lettuce off his shorts, trying not to vomit all over the place. "I'm so getting you back, Roxas!"

*~*

"Another one bites the dust," said Alan. He dropped his flute on the Doom Tree's dying roots. "We can't afford to keep losing all of this energy. The Tree will die if we can't get it the energy that it needs."

Ann jumped from the top of the branch, standing beside her love. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and rested her head against his neck. "I am feeling awfully tired, too. I think the Tree's taking some of our energy to survive."

He nodded his head. "I think so, too." He called his flute back to him and held up a deck of cards with Cardians sealed inside. "Pick a card, Ann. We need to get back to energy collecting." Ann picked the card furthest from the right just as the Doom Tree's color faded to a lifeless brown. He took the card from her and sighed. "This is defiantly a strong one. We need to think of a good plan for this one. We can't afford to lose another one to what's their face… that bitch Sailor Moon and the bratty little Keybearer."

"Well it's a good thing I thought ahead." Ann kissed his green cheek just as she pulled out a flyer from her vest. "They're holding auditions for a new Sci-fi movie. There'll be plenty of hopeful youths there wanting to get a part. Sounds like an all you can eat buffet for a Cardian." Alan's lips began to spread across his face as he twirled the card around the tip of his finger.

"It's perfect."

*~*

"What's that you got there?" Kairi stood over Sora's shoulder, while all the boys in the class had gathered around the brunette's flyer. The design was very colorful with all its catchy colors and aliens. She could only sigh as she realized that the flyer was about that Sci-fi crap that teenage boys loved so much.

Tidus was practically wetting himself over the flyer. Despite the muscles and athletic skill that he gained during the summer, he was still a total nerd on the inside. "I can't believe that they're filming a Sci-fi film here!"

"Film?" said Kairi. "Now that sounds interesting."

"Back off Princess Leia," said Sora, as he pushed the girl away from his desk. "There holding auditions for MALE roles today, after school at the recreation center over on Bravo. We're thinking of auditioning and becoming major movie stars!"

From the safety of his own sanctuary, Zexion snorted over at his desk as he placed the history book that he was reading down. He turned away from his desk to look over at the crowd that gathered around Sora. "You know, Tsukino, the probability of you actually getting a leading role is one in a million." The slate colored haired boy went back to his book as Ann started to eavesdrop on them.

Sora frowned, putting the flyer down. "Well then Zexion, I just have to be the millionth and first person to audition!" The spiky haired boy stuck his tongue out with the others guys in class agreeing. "Hey Kairi! They're holding the girls audition tomorrow, so maybe you can get a part as a space prostitute."

"Very funny, Sora," said Kairi.

Ann had a devious smile on her face. So far she had over a dozen victims going to the audition today. Those foolish boys might as well just hand their energy over to her to fuel the Doom Tree with their prepubescent life force. She tossed her long, red hair back as she giggled; quietly. Everything was going exactly how they planned it.

*~*

"What's this?" Demyx looked at the flyer hanging on the wall of the arcade, before he tore it off the brick. "Auditions for an awesome, new Sci-fi movie are being held today at the recreation center for leading male roles." The blonde began to happy dance with his cat, Artemis sitting beside him. He spun around in a circle with the flyer in his hand then tossed it on the ground as he began to run home. "I have to plan what I'm going to wear and practice my dialogue! I'm going to be famous!"

Artemis meowed as he started to run after his trouble seeking blonde, while the flyer landed on the boot of a certain, scarred youth.

The boy bent over to pick up the ball of paper and unfolded it. He scanned it over quickly with his soft, grey eyes as his chocolate colored hair waved into his face, over a diagonal scar that went from his forehead to his left cheek. "Movie auditions? Sounds like a good laugh." He folded the paper back up and threw it in the trash can.

A spiky headed brunette stepped out of the arcade and smacked the boy on the ass. "How are ya, Squally boy?"

"My name is Leon, Zachary."

"Ouch." Zack placed his hand over his large chest before smacking Leon's shoulder with his other arm. "Someone's on the rag. What's biting at your vagina?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Haha, you're hilarious Zack. There's nothing wrong with my mangina." He started to walk away from the arcade, wearing his usual black jacket with a white, fluffy collar and leather pants. He was just a little, badass, high school freshman that didn't give a shit. "I have an audition to get to."

Zack waved the boy off, even though it was obvious that Leon didn't care. "Break a leg dude! Hey if you can get a hold of Ellone, tell her that I'll meet her at the club!"

"Yeah, I'll do that," said Leon.

*~*

Zell practically tackled Axel down after jumping from the temple's roof to the courtyard where the flamer was sweeping off the dirt from the walkway. This sudden attack got a violent reaction from Axel, but that was to be expected. He smacked the tattooed boy with the broom until he started to run away for his safety.

"Hey that hurts!"

"Well you tried to jump me!" shouted Axel. "What kind of retarted training session does grandpa have you doing now?"

Zell shook his head. "No training today! I just wanted to let you know that they're holding auditions for this new Sci-fi movie over at the recreation center!" He patted his chest as he let out a deep cough. "Aren't you the one who wants to be a successful businessmen, rockstar, actor, director, photographer, airplane pilot, skateboarder, and engineer?" He listed all of his favorite dude's ambitious career choices just to poke fun at him, but gained the opposite reaction.

Axel waved his fist in the air with his priest robes fluttering around in the wind. "This is it! This is my chance to make it big on the acting scene! I can see it now, my name it lights!"

Zell sighed and turned away from the boy to see a flash of yellow running behind one of the trees. "Hey, I think your kid stalker is here, again."

The red head looked back, seeing nothing there, but knew that Zell could quite possibly be right. "I think you might be on to something." Axel noticed that a beautiful, blonde haired boy would often hang around the temple, but would run off as soon as he saw Axel looking at him.

"So, what are you going to do about him, sugar daddy?" asked Zell. "Your little blonde stalker is getting in the way of your booty calls at Babylon."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You need to stop watching Queer as Folk. Wait! How am I Brian Kinney? He's a total manwhore, sexy, but a manwhore. Just because the kid is a blonde, doesn't make me a Brian."

"You're a total Brian."

"Whatever. And when did you become so obsessed with that show, anyways?"

Zell smirked as he flicked his finger against his nose. "Well, I get to watch two, hot lesbians do the nasty and watch Brian and Justin screw each other to death, while seeing lots of naked men shaking their goodies for free! Who wouldn't love a show like that?" He kissed Axel's cheek roughly before smacking it, playfully. "Don't fuck the boy then leave him out on the cold. He'll be your responsibility for popping his butt cherry!"

Axel started to laugh as he pushed the blonde away. "Yeah, and I'm the perv? You're a better Brian then I am! Commit it to memory!"

"Kiss my ass," said Zell as he went inside the temple.

The red head shook his head as he looked over where Zell saw the flash of blonde. "I wonder what his name is." He dropped the broom on the ground after seeing the flash for himself. Not even thinking twice, he started to run towards it. He pushed the bushes out of his path and jumped over the trees' roots as he continued to follow the random flash of blonde.

He finally cornered blondie towards the end of the small woods that circled the temple with the boy unable to go anywhere but climb the wall and fence to escape. "I don't want to hurt you," said Axel. "I just want to know who you are."

The blonde haired boy turned around with the uniform worn at Crossroads Junior High, showing off the same, bright blue eyes that Axel has seen stalking him at the temple and in his dreams. Axel had many reoccurring dreams of a boy who looked like the blonde and was very special to him, but he couldn't quite remember who he was. They made many promises to each other and swore their love for one another before they were split apart.

"You really don't remember me then," said the blonde. "I guess you don't take your own catch phrase seriously."

"What?" said Axel.

He shook his head as he started to walk away. "It doesn't matter."

Axel wasn't about to let this boy get away from him. He ran forward and grabbed the boy by his wrist. "Tell me who you are!"

The blonde kneed Axel's stomach, forcing him to relinquish his wrist. "My name is Roxas, Axel. Got that memorized?"

He left the temple, while Axel was coughing his guts out.

"Roxas eh…" said Axel. "Cute name for a cute kid." He rubbed his stomach, while he went back to finish his chores then he was going to head towards the audition. "That kid better have not caused any internal bleeding."

*~*

Roxas ran away from the temple with Namine following behind him after his shameful attempt to get Axel to remember him. That was a total disaster since he just ended up kneeing his amnesic boyfriend's stomach. He stopped running just as tears completely filled his vision to the point he was blind.

"I'm an idiot," he said.

Naminé wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Roxas. You're not an idiot."

He shook his head. "Yes I am! I kneed him then insulted him with his own catch phrases."

The blonde haired girl smirked as she wrapped her arms tighter. "Which ones? He only has about nine billion of them." She patted his back and handed him a flyer to the auditions for the Sci-fi movie. "He'll be there and so will the others. Maybe if we can get them all together at once, it'll trigger something."

"You want to give everyone their old memories back?"

Naminé patted his big head. "For your sanity and the Earth's safety, I think the sooner we repair their memories the better. These Cardians have me worried, and whoever's responsible for sending them."

Roxas started to nod as his tears dried on his red cheeks. "Okay."

"Think you can sneak me in though? It's all boy auditions."

He started to laugh and looked at her for a moment. "You're flat chested enough for a shirt, so we just need to tie your hair up."

"That comment was uncalled for."

"I know." He grabbed her hand and they both started to walk to his house.

*~*

Sora, Luna, and Artemis went to the recreation center where they were holding auditions for the movie. The boy was dressed up in his best outfit that helped to show off his best features. Not to mention, he wore boots to make him seem taller.

He flung open the door to the recreation center and went towards the gym where they had set up the set. When he went inside, he found a long line of guys waiting, which just so happened to include Tidus and the former Sailors.

"What the hell?" said Sora. "Why are they here?" Artemis gave Sora his choking laugh then started to explain how Demyx was all up for the audition and the others must have found out about it and signed up. "Including too-good-to-be-in-a-movie, Zexion."

"Yup!" said Artemis.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "I see how it is. Well, this is going to be interesting." He took his place in line and waited for his turn when he saw Roxas and some weird guy in a baggy outfit standing beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas smirked as he dragged the guy with him and stood next to Sora. "I thought I should audition… and try to knock some sense into Axel."

"What are you talking about?" Sora was pretending to act dumb for the new guy.

"Its okay Sora," said the weird guy. "It's me, Naminé."

The brunette gasped. "Wow! I didn't even recognize you, girl. Wait… are you a cross dresser? No, you're trying to steal my part!"

"No, we're going to fix the guys memories."

"Roxas," said Luna, "you know you shouldn't be doing this."

"Well we're going to need their help anyway," said Naminé. "These card enemies are getting stronger and stronger each time."

Sora nodded his head. "That's true."

"Sora! You can't be serious," said Luna, quietly.

"Do we really have any other choice?" added Artemis.

Luna sighed. "I suppose your right. Okay, we'll think of a way to restore their memories safely and at the right moment."

Naminé lifted up her sketchbook. "I already got that covered." She flipped through to the middle of the book where each of the boys were dressed up in their Sailor outfits. "This will trigger a spell to restore their lost memories."

"Hey, will that work on Riku?" asked Sora.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not too sure… Riku's memories are a little more complex. It took me a week just to rearrange them due to his already fragile mind, and that's because he was in a coma. If we like, ran him over or something, then maybe I could fix him, but otherwise I don't know."

Sora sighed and held his head down. "I suppose so."

"Alright boys," said one of the producers, "come on in."

*~*

Ann and Alan waited by the Doom Tree with their Cardian resting at its roots. The pink lion Cardian let out a low growl as they watched the group of men walk into the audition set. The two aliens nodded their heads as they opened up a dark portal for the Cardian.

"Now go collect energy for us," said Alan.

The Cardian nodded its head and jumped into the portal, closing behind it.

Ann laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to go watch?"

Alan put down the flute that he held in his hands. "I suppose that would be fun." He helped her up and they disappeared in their own portal.

*~*

"What do you mean I don't get the part?" whined Sora. His eyes were filled with tears as he was being escorted off the set. "You can't deny me of my dream!"

Roxas and Naminé hid on the set with the cats so they wouldn't be forced to leave, while the old Sailors conveniently gathered together at the refreshment stand. Unlike Sora, they had gotten callbacks and were now waiting for the next round.

The blondes nodded their heads and hid under the table, while they stood there laughing.

"I have the strangest feeling that I've met you all somewhere before," said Demyx.

"Me too," said Axel, "it's the strangest thing too."

Zexion nodded his head. "Well I used to go to school with Leon."

"That's true," said the brunette. "You used to hang out with that crazy, hyperactive kid named Sora, right?"

"Sadly yes."

The boys started to laugh again, while the director kicked out the other rejects from the set. They watched the remaining competition, which included Tidus and two beefy looking dudes. Demyx and Axel weren't even going to sweat it since this was the first step to their dream of becoming famous actors. Zexion and Leon, however, didn't give a damn at all, they were just in it for the laugh.

"This just might work," whispered Roxas. "Hit them with the spell now."

Naminé smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. This is totally the wrong moment." A dark portal opened up in the middle of the set of a strange alien world. The scenery consist of several stars, "space rocks," and a Sun and Moon. The lion Cardian stepped out from the portal and let out a loud growl that forced most of the crew and contestants to flee, except for them. "Now would be a good time."

The lion jumped around the set, starting to suck the energy out from the fleeing people, forcing them into a deep slumber. The former Sailors ran out of the monster's path and hid behind the fake rocks, while the others were still stuck under the table.

"Now would be a good time for you to transform," said Artemis.

"I'll get Sora," said Luna as she ran out the door to hunt down Sora.

Roxas nodded his head as he pulled out his keychain. "Naminé take Artemis with you and get the guys' memories back. I'll hold down the fort until Sora and others get here." He made his way out from under the table, while shouting out his transformation phrase, "Kingdom Key Power!" His black cloak wrapped itself around his body and the Keyblade materialized in his hand. Naminé and Artemis ran out from the table and started to hunt down the others.

He held the Keyblade up, getting the monster's attention. "That's right kitty, come and get me!"

*~*

"SORA!" Luna found the boy, sulking against the wall, not even paying attention to everyone who was running and screaming at the top of their lungs. "Sora, get your ass over here and transform! Roxas needs your help."

The brunette looked at his surroundings with his puffy, red eyes. He finally saw everyone running around and got his necklace out from under his shirt. "Its time to get to work. I shouldn't be helping out these dream killers, but oh well." He raised his hand in the air, calling for his Moon powers. "Moon Prism Power." Ribbons wrapped around his body, replacing his clothes with his Sailor outfit.

"Let's get this over with," said Sailor Moon.

*~*

The Cardian fired a powerful breath of fire from its mouth, which the Keybearer neutralized with a Blizzard spell. The icy magic proved to be a perfect defense against the heat. He jumped out of the way of the Cardian's next attack, while the boys watched in amazement.

"He seems so familiar," said Axel. "I've seen him before."

Demyx agreed. "I just can't remember where."

Leon was about to say something when the Cardian's fire broke through the Keybearer's Blizzard spell that knocked him back. The boy struggled back on his feet, while the Cardian came closer and closer towards him. The door burst open with Sailor Moon and Luna standing at the entrance.

"Now _he_ defiantly looks familiar," said Zexion.

Sailor Moon helped his brother back on his feet. "I see that you need my help."

The Keybearer accepted his hand and used his Keyblade as a boost. "About damn time that you showed up, Sailor." He punched his brother's shoulder. "I thought I was going to have to tame this kitty on my own."

"Ow! Well let's get this over with. Hey tiger!" He pointed his finger at the Cardian. "I am Sailor Moon! And he is the Keybearer! We stand for love!"

"And we stand for justice," added the Keybearer.

The two began to do his signature pose as they stood together back to back. "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Well, Well," said a deep voice. "So you're Sailor Moon and the Keybearer." Alan and Ann appeared, floating down around the starry background. "You've proven to be a real nuisance for us."

"A big nuisance," said Ann. "I think we should kill you two off now before your become even more annoying."

A white rose fell down from the sky, causing the aliens and Cardian to stop what they were doing. The Moonlight Knight stood in the director's chair with a long sword in his hands. "I am the Moonlight Knight!" He got up and pointed his sword at Alan. "Shall we dance?"

The blue haired alien started to laugh as he created a blade out of energy. "I'll lead." He swung the blade down towards the Moonlight Knight's head, which he guarded against with his sword. "Not bad for a guy who dances around in pajamas who throws roses like a sissy boy."

"This is coming from the blue haired freak," said the Moonlight Knight.

"Smartass!"

Ann focused her attacks against the Keybearer, releasing powerful blast of energy, which he struggled against. She threw herself at him, firing a lightning bolt from her hand. The young master called down a series of thunderbolts to block the attack.

"I hate you!" shouted Ann.

"Love you too," said the Keybearer.

Sailor Moon ran away from the Cardian, as usual, trying to avoid being sliced in half by its ferocious claws. It was just his luck that he had to fight the rapid monster on his own, while the others got the easier fight. He jumped out of the way of Cardian's fire before being burned alive.

"What the hell!" cried Sailor Moon. "Why does this always happen to me?"

*~*

The others watched as Sailor Moon and the swordsmen fight off the enemies. They were witnessing something that none of them believed possible, but felt a strong urge to fight alongside them. None of them realized why they wanted to fight so badly.

"This is too weird," said Axel.

"It only gets weirder." Naminé stood behind the spectators with her sketchbook in her arms. "I'm guessing that you guys want to help."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Leon.

Naminé smiled as she began to flip through the pages in her sketchbook. "We never had a chance to meet on account of you dieing, but I know everything about the four of you though. The Sailor Soldiers, guardian of Prince Ventus and the Moon Kingdom."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zexion. "There's no such thing as Moon Kingdom."

"There was," said Artemis. "And each of you resided there during the rule of King Ventus."

Demyx's eyes nearly shot out from his skull. "When did you learn how to talk, Artemis?"

The cat sighed. "I've always known how to talk, you just don't remember." He rubbed his head against Naminé's baggy pants. "I think you should work your magic, girl."

"I think so too." She showed the page of each of them wearing their Sailor uniforms. "I suggest you guys hold onto something sturdy because you're about to enter a major acid trip."

The page began to glow as each of the boys' planet symbols began to glow on their foreheads. Slowly, they each began to remember the series of events that took place only a year ago. They remember how each of them became a Sailor, their past lives, discovering Sora's identity, Axel dating Roxas, Zexion being raped, Leon having a crush on Zack, Demyx being Sailor V, and how each of them died. They also saw a vision of their spirit fighting alongside Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas during the battle against Ansem and the World of Chaos.

They fell onto the ground, gasping for breath just as Luna appeared as well.

"Did you do it?" asked Luna.

Naminé closed her sketchbook and nodded her head. "So how do you guys feel?"

Zexion was the first to respond, "I feel great! Better then I have in a long time."

"Amen, brother!" said Axel. "I can't believe I forgot about Roxas."

"You're a terrible boyfriend," said Leon.

Demyx spun around in a circle. "I've missed you guys so much!"

They all smiled at each other just as Luna and Artemis ended the happy moment. "Now that you remember," said Luna, "its time for you boys to pick up where you left off." The cats jumped into the air with a starry mist following behind them and their Sailor Pens appeared in each of their hands. "You remember how this works?"

"Oh yeah," said the boys.

"MERCURY POWER!" An icy wave shot out from Zexion's pen as he wrapped it around his frail body. His school uniform disappeared when bubbles exploded revealing blue short shorts, blue knee high boots, a tiara, blue ear studs, and his blue collared Sailor's vest.

"MARS POWER!" Streams of fire erupted from Axel's pen before turning into rings of fire that surrounded him. His dress clothes burned away and were replace with red high tops, red tights, a tiara, star earrings, and a red collared Sailor's vest.

"JUPITER POWER!" Thunderbolts burst from Leon's pen and formed a giant atom with tiny electrons circling around him. His leather outfit faded away, showing off his green combat boots, green tights, a tiara, Griever earrings, and a green collared Sailor's vest.

"VENUS POWER!" Stars shot out from Demyx's pen before exploding from the ground, into the air. His rockstar outfit was replaced with orange short shorts, orange flats, yellow earrings, and an orange collared Sailor's vest.

The boys stood together in a circle and made a plan of attack.

"I'll help the knight," said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'll help my boyfriend," said Sailor Mars.

"We'll help Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus wrapped his arm around Sailor Mercury's neck.

"Oh joy," said Sailor Mercury.

Naminé smiled at them. "Good luck, Sailor Soldiers."

*~*

The Moonlight Knight and Alan continued their duel in mid air, while trying to prove who had the higher amount of testosterone. They moved their blades around in a perfect display of swordsmanship and at times nearly decapitating each other. With each step they took they got closer and closer to killing themselves.

Alan gained the upper hand when he jumped back and released a powerful shockwave of energy that knocked the knight back. Moonlight Knight was knocked down onto the fake cliff that was fairly sturdy. The alien floated down from the top of the ceiling. "If that's all you have for me then you're seriously pathetic," said Alan. "I was expecting an actual challenge, not just some punk dancing around in pajamas."

"He's not your only problem!" Sailor Jupiter stood at the bottom of the cliff with his arms crossed over his chest. "I am Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor Soldier of thunder and courage. In the name of Jupiter, you're finished!" He stormed up the cliff with lightning practically sparking from the bottom of his boots. When he reached the edge of the cliff, he took a big jump and curled up into a ball with his lightning rode emerging from his tiara.

"I call upon the power of Jupiter! Jupiter Thunder Dragon CRASH!" The lights that were surrounding the set released several lightning bolts that hit Jupiter's lightning rod. He stretched his body causing all the lightning to gather into a single, powerful bolt that transformed into a ferocious thunder dragon.

The electric dragon opened its jaw to swallow Alan whole. The alien attempted to keep the dragon's mouth from closing, but proved to be too weak and ended up suffering severe damage from Jupiter's attack. Lightning exploded all around him, shocking his body to the point of insanity.

Alan crashed onto the ground, while Ann was having her fight with the Keybearer.

*~*

Ann fired several shockwaves of pure energy towards the Keybearer. The young master struggled to stand his ground, but he felt like his knees were about to break under the pressure. The shockwaves proved to be far stronger then the Keybearer's strength and ended up pinning him down on the ground. She kept up her attack, firing more and more shockwaves until it began to tare the Keybearer's cloak apart and crushing his chest.

"You're dead, boy," said Ann. "I'll crush your lungs slowly even when you're begging me for death."

The Keybearer attempted to speak, but couldn't find the air too. His Keyblade was too far from his reach, as well, and he couldn't find the will to summon it to him. Ann wasn't lying when she said she would make his death slow.

He was nearly desperate enough to beg for his death.

"Back off my boyfriend, bitch!" Sailor Mars came down from the ceiling and bashed the girl's back with his elbow. Ann was forced to stop her attack, while he landed beside the weakened master. "Missed me, love?" He knelt over to kiss the hooded boy's lips before getting back on his feet to face Ann. "It's bad enough that you ruined my audition, but now you tried to kill my boyfriend, you fucked bitch! I am Sailor Mars, the Sailor Solider of fire and strength. In the name of Mars, I shall burn you."

Sailor Mars brought his hands together, gathering energy at the tip of his fingers. "Face the true power of Mars!" Sparks began to flash on the tip of his fingers until a small fireball magically appeared. "MARS FIREBIRD IGNITE!" The fireball flew away from him and transformed into a firebird that wrapped its fiery wings around Ann's body. He knelt back down and wrapped his arms around the Keybearer. "I'm sorry I forgot about you, love."

*~*

Sailor Moon dove out of the way of the Cardian's fire and accidentally banged his head against what used to be the director's chair. The Sailor immediately jumped back onto his feet in order to keep running away from the monster that wouldn't stop chasing him. The Cardian kept firing giant fireballs that not even Sailor Moon's Prism Shield could defend him against the flames.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" questioned Sailor Moon as he continued to run. The lion monster jumped down from the air in an attempt to body slam him, only to miss the Sailor. The Cardian roared at him, causing Sailor Moon to burst into tears. "I want my mommy!"

"How about your friends?"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus stood beside each other, distracting the Cardian from the brunette Moon Prince. They jumped from where they were and landed on both sides of Sailor Moon, continuing to glare at the Cardian.

"I am Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Soldier of water, ice, and knowledge! In the name of Mercury, you're about to be outsmarted."

"And am Sailor V," said Venus, "but you can just call me Sailor Venus! I am the Sailor Soldier of love and beauty. In the name of Venus, you're about to be heartbroken."

Sailor Moon began to cheer and clap for his friends. "You guys are back! I can't believe it, but how did this happen?"

Sailor Mercury smirked. "You have a certain witch to thank for bringing us back." He winked at his old friend as he started to walk backwards from them. "Now, let's try the Sailor Boost. Ready?" Sailor Moon and Venus wrapped their hands over each other and signaled Mercury to make his move. The lilac haired boy tossed his hair back and started to run before jumping on top of their arms when Moon and Venus gave the boy an extra boost up to meet up with the floating lion.

He began to spin around in a circle with an icy wind coming out from his hands and a blue appeared between them. "Mercury Ice Bubbles BLAST!" He spread his arms apart, causing the orb exploded into dozens of freezing bubbles. The Cardian was about to release a stream of fire from his mouth, but it was too late because the bubbles turned it into a giant, ice sculpture. He landed back on the ground and warmed up his icy fingers.

"Awesome!" said Sailor Venus. "Now it's my turn to end it!" He raised his arm above his head with his fingertip releasing several beams of light at once. "Venus Meteor Shower SMASH!" He brought it back down and dozens of beams began to break the Cardian's sculpture into tiny pieces.

All that was left of the lion Cardian was its card and that, too, crumbled apart into ash.

"You guys haven't lost your touch," said Sailor Moon.

"No, we haven't." Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and the Keybearer stood together with the Moonlight Knight slowly walking out of the building. The friends gathered together laughing like they hadn't lost their memories of each other for a year. Everything felt exactly the same, even how they celebrated their victory against the bad guys.

"This isn't over yet, Sailors." Alan and Ann hovered above them with a few cuts and scrapes from Mars and Jupiter's attacks. "You won't stop us from getting the energy that we need to survive."

Ann nodded her head. "We'll kill you and drain this planet of its energy sooner or later." They disappeared in a dark portal for their home, while the Sailors stood there.

"So they're our new enemy," said Luna.

"Yup," said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus spun around in a circle and gave the boys a peace sign. "It's alright; we'll kick their ass just like we did to the Negaverse."

Sailor Mercury smiled as he patted the boy's shoulder. "Hopefully, we won't end up dead with amnesia this time."

The Keybearer pulled Sailor Mars away from the others and went someplace quite so that they could talk in private. However, they should've known better. The others snuck their way over to watch the show.

"You hit me," said Mars. "That really hurt."

The blonde smiled as he took his hood down so that his blonde spikes would stick out and his Crescent symbol glowing. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I just didn't know what to do about this… I've missed you so much."

Sailor Mars took the boy's hands in his. "I know you did." He kissed both of his cheeks softly then his nose. "So I suppose just this once I can forgive you." The Keybearer wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his vest. Mars could feel wet tears beginning to stain his shirt. "Hey, don't cry babe." He held onto his boyfriend, tighter. "We're back together."

"Forever?" said the Keybearer.

"Forever." Sailor Mars brought their lips together for the longest moment of their lives, while the others watched and tried not to make too much noise as they squealed like little girls.

*~*

On the next chapter, Sora and Roxas go to a new arcade to play at the laser tag/VR arena. When they get there though they meet up with Alan, Ann, Riku, and their dad! The two aliens release a Cardian that begins to attack everyone there with Roxas and the boys' dad being victims. Can Sora save his family before its too late? Find out in **VR Madness**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Woot! read and review. Also, there's lot of smut in the beginning of the chapter. Like seriously. Beginning is super yaoi. Also, i like to remind everyone i am a boy. Yes, I'm a yaoi fan boy. I know, my kind is very rare even though I dont totally understand why. Also there's going to be lots of Queer as Folk and Gilmore Girls refrences throughout the entire serious. Sorry, i've been watching those two shows a lot lately. I'm like super addicted to Queer as Folk, that's why I had Axel and Zell talk about it so much on the last chapter. Read and review, loves!

**VR Madness:**

Roxas stared into Axel's warm, emerald colored eyes and knew at once that he was ready to do this. He watched as Axel began to sit on his bed, waiting for Roxas to come to him. Those emerald eyes were practically commanding Roxas to come at him. Slowly, taking careful steps in hopes of not making anymore noise then necessary at the temple he made his way over towards Axel.

He wrapped his tiny arms around Axel's neck then proceeded with sitting on the boy's lap, gently sitting on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes for possibly the longest moment of their lives. They slowly brought their lips together, inch by inch, until their noses brushed and their moist lips pressed up against each other.

Axel parted ways with his young lover and brushed away his stray, golden locks. "You're sure about this, right?" he asked. "We don't have to do this right now. We're both still young enough to wait. I don't want to rush you."

A finger was pressed up against Axel's lips, silencing him. "Shhhh," whispered Roxas. He gently brought their lips back together before leaning his forehead against his. "I thought about it long enough and I know that I'm ready for this. I'm ready to give myself to you, I trust you with it." He leaned his lithe body against Axel's as he twisted his arms and legs around him. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas."

The two kissed each other with renewed passion. They opened their mouths wide and allowed the other's tongue permission to explore their mouths. Axel's tongue easily overpowered poor Roxas in their tonsil hockey match, and the red head lifted Roxas up to pin him down on his back. They parted their faces away with Axel starting to kiss his young blonde lower and lower.

He was practically giving his neck a blow job.

After leaving a few marks on it, he went further down with his hands pulling the boy's clothes off. Axel lifted Roxas's shirt off and started to kiss his perfectly smooth and hairless chest. He made sure to take extra time around the nipples because they seemed practically sensitive to the touch. With both of those perfectly round, pink nipples swollen, he went even further and pulled off Roxas's pants.

Roxas felt his entire body blush up as Axel stared at his boyfriend's near naked body before he finally removed the pair of briefs. No longer having the sanctuary of his underwear to turn to, Roxas was left completely vulnerable to him.

"You're beautiful," said Axel.

Roxas's face continued to heat up as he smiled at him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Axel put his body back on top of him, felling Roxas's boyhood pressing up against him. He let out a small chuckle at the poor boy's expense. "Mommy told me to always serve my guests first before I serve myself," he whispered into Roxas's ear. "Let me help you with your problem." He wrapped his super warm hands around his boyhood, slowly pumping it in a teasing rhythm. Roxas was already panting out of breath with his body pushing him further up to get more satisfaction from Axel. Knowing that it was time to let Roxas have his release he thought it was time to go a little faster.

Axel wrapped his other hand around Roxas's hairless sac and began to rub them gently in rhythm to his jerking. Roxas shot up from the bed and wrapped his hands around Axel's hair, pulling onto his spikes. He let out a deep grunt of pain, but didn't let it bother him as he continued to speed up. Roxas knew he could hold it back then felt himself release all over Axel's hand and his nakedness. He felt himself blushing again as Axel lifted his hand up to his face and licked it clean.

"You taste good," he said. "Now shall we continue to the main course?"

Roxas nodded his head as he slowly watched Axel strip. Apparently, Axel has been working out because his muscles weren't there the last time he saw him without a shirt on. He got up from the bed and started to undo his belt buckle and teasingly pulled his pants down until Roxas could see everything the doctor saw, just a more "grown" version. Axel had a nice, developing abs and other muscles that he wasn't too sure what they were called. He could also see Axel's fire crotch and the special appendage that was only getting bigger.

"Like what you see?" joked Axel.

Roxas blushed again as he got off the bed to kiss Axel again. "I love it," he whispered. It got a quick laugh out of Axel as he got back onto the bed and Roxas sat on top of him again. "Will it hurt?"

Axel nodded as he kissed Roxas again with his fully erect member rubbing against the blonde's virginal hole. "Only for a while though. We'll go slow, okay?"

"Okay." Roxas adjusted himself on Axel's lap, while he just laid back on his bed. They looked at each other with Roxas looking down and Axel looking up for a change. A brief kiss was shared between the two of them then Roxas gathered up his courage and started to ease Axel's penis inside his ass. Roxas could already feel his entire body tense up, trying to not allow Axel inside him. He let out weak cries of pain until Axel got back up to hold his love, while Roxas just wrapped himself around him. "It hurts." His eyes swelled up with tears. "It hurts a lot."

"Shhh," said Axel. "Give it time baby." He ran his hair through the blonde spikes as he started to softly sing into his ear until Roxas finally calmed down. Roxas loved Axel's soft, masculine voice. It was very peacefully and soothing to the ear. "Are you ready now?"

Roxas nodded his head as Axel fell backward. They both moved their bodies to the same motion with Axel pushing himself up; while Roxas's sticky body moved his hips in a gentle motion. Axel looked up to Roxas's teary, blue eyes as he started to pick up a much faster pace. Roxas's cried got more vocal as Axel pushed his way deeper, stretching him further apart.

Axel kept pushing further, searching for his own release without causing anymore harm then necessary to Roxas. They both could feel themselves hit their peaks as Roxas let out a loud cry of satisfaction, while Axel spilled his seed inside Roxas.

"Ah!" cried Roxas.

"Ah!" cried Axel. Roxas completely collapsed on top of Axel as they both panted for breath. They stared into each other's eyes until Axel placed a gentle kiss on Roxas's lips. "That was great."

Roxas blushed and buried his head into Axel's neck. "That was fantastic."

Axel pulled up his blanket and wrapped it over them. He kissed Roxas once more and wrapped his arm around him. Roxas started to drift off into sleep as soon as he closed his eyes, his breathing started to slow down, and Axel just watched as he slept. He kissed Roxas's cheek, getting a low sigh out of him.

"God, I love this kid." He turned off his lamplight and closed his eyes.

Zell just happened to past by, while the two were consummating their love for each other. He stood outside the door and shook his head slowly. "Brian Kinney just fucked the blonde kid. I told him it would happen." He started to walk back to his bedroom with his hands at the back of his head. "I'm going back to watch my Queer."

*~*

Demyx stood outside of _his _apartment door. He could feel himself shake uncontrollably as he tried to gather up his courage to knock. Sure, he was the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, but when it came to him getting his own love…he sucked.

"Come on Demy," he told himself, "you can do this! You can do this." He started to walk back away from the door. "No, I can't do this. I can't do this." He shook his head and took in deep breaths. He sang to himself as he gathered up his courage. He got back onto his feet with a cheery look on his face. "I can do this!"

He started to knock on the door until he heard someone on the other side yell.

"Who is it?" The door opened just as his slate colored crush opened the door as usual with a book in his head, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Zexion looked surprised to see Demyx at his door. "Demyx, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my friend?" said the blonde.

Zexion shook his head and moved out of the way. "Oh, of course you can. Come on in, Demy." The nerd was nothing but polite to anyone and anything, minus of course his enemies. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Demyx shook his head as he walked into his living room. "No, I'm fine thank you. I just wanted to talk."

"About what? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Demyx. "Is your mom coming home anytime soon?"

Zexion went into his room and got his bookmark, realizing that he wasn't going to get rid of Demyx anytime soon. "No, she won't be or at least she shouldn't. Why?" He spun back around to see the blonde standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Demyx?"

The mullet/mohawk blonde shook his head again as he started to get closer to Zexion. "I came to a realization about us. Ever since we got our memories back I just couldn't fight my feelings for you any longer."

"Feelings?" said Zexion. "What kind of feelings?"

"The romantic kind," finished Demyx. "I am a soldier of love after all."

Zexion blushed red as he looked down to his blue rug. "I don't understand what you mean."

Demyx hovered in front of Zexion with his cerulean colored eyes staring down at his violet/blue. "I'm in love with you, Zexion. I really think I'm in love with you."

"And?" said Zexion. He looked back up at him with a sort of ticked off look on his face. His normal emotionless demeanor changed to something purely, ice cold. "What do you want with me then? I don't know what you want from me, Demyx. You think you're in love with me so you want me to be in love with you too? If you can't give me a clear answer then leave me alone."

Demyx stepped back, feeling like as knife was stabbed in his chest. He was professing his love to Zexion and this is what he gets back. It was terrifying. "I just…why are you acting so strange, Zexion? I'm telling you that I love you and you're acting like a dick."

Zexion waved his hands in the air. "Now he gives me a clear answer. At least Luxord was direct about things and was straight forward about it. You, on the other hand, don't know what you want one minute then realize what you want."

Demyx was now staring down at the carpet. The knife was going deeper and deeper into his chest until he felt like coughing up blood. "I guess I should be going then." He had to get out of there now. He couldn't bare any more of this verbal assault from Zexion.

"I just want a clear answer," he said. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," blurted out Demyx. "I've loved you for a while. Now, can you tell me how you feel about me?"

"I don't know. I suppose I do. I'm not exactly sure what love is," said Zexion. He sat down on his bed. "However, I don't want to love you because I don't want to put the others in danger because of us. But I also don't want to deny myself a chance to be happy, it's an interesting little bubble I'm in."

Demyx kneeled down to face Zexion. "Then allow me to help you burst that bubble." He pressed his lips against Zexion's. The length of the kiss increased as they furthered pressing their lips against the others. Demyx brought his hands up to hold Zexion's face in place so that he could breakaway, while he just sat there taking in the moment.

He eventually released his face so that they could both breathe.

Zexion finished panting and glared deep into Demyx's eyes. "Is that it? Is that all the soldier of love has to offer?" He grabbed onto Demyx this time and pulled him closer, kissing him again. Demyx was shocked by Zexion's sudden aggressiveness, but he enjoyed this side of him.

They started to peel off each other's clothes, starting with Demyx's pants and Zexion's shorts. Their fingers fidgeted as they quickly tried to unzip them to free themselves from the level of unpleasantness that was growing in them. With that finally gone and they were more liberated in their underwear, they pulled off their shirts. Demyx's expensive, black shirt flew across the room and landed on top of his desk, while Zexion's plain shirt feel onto the floor. Their underwear was the last thing to be removed.

They looked at each other's naked bodies for the first time. Both were skinny as hell, but Demyx had a little more meat on him, blonde hairs grew around Demyx's pubic region, while Zexion's was the same as whatever his hair color was, and their boners were sticking up proudly as their hands reached towards the other. They slowly began to jerk each other off, looking into each other's eyes as they continued to stroke. Demyx's pants were louder then Zexion's even though they were moving at the same pace as their hands massaged the other's hard member.

Zexion brought his lips against Demyx's. A deep, passionate kiss, while they pleasured each other caused both hormonal boys' senses to go completely wild. Their pace quickened with them both begging for release. They both cried out in absolute pleasure as they released their seeds all over Zexion's bed.

Panting for breath, they both continued to look at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"So…what does this mean?" asked Demyx.

"I don't…know," said Zexion. "Are we…dating now? Or…are we just…fuck buddies?"

Demyx licked his lips with his pink tongue. "I like the dating idea."

Zexion smirked. "That doesn't sound so bad, but the others can't know."

"Defiantly not," said Demyx.

"Especially Sora," they both agreed.

*~*

Sora's mother hovered above his bed with the boy crawled up into a ball. She could only shake her head as she watched him continue to sleep. "Lazy, ass boy." She began to attack him with her broom until he started to scream and get out of bed, panicking. "What are you still doing in bed? Get out of this bed right this instant, Sora! Your father and brother have already left!"

Sora fell out of his bed, landing face first onto the ground with Luna landing on top of him. "Ah! Mom, what are you doing?" whined Sora.

"It's time to get up, mister! You have to go spend quality father and sons time."

"Fine, give me five minutes."

*~*

Sora ran out of his house with Luna in his arms as he made his way over towards this new arcade that Roxas was dieing to go to. His mother was right when she said that they already left him, so now he had to find a way to meet up with them before they left and he felt like an idiot.

"Stupid father son bonding time," he mumbled. "It's Saturday! This is my day off."

"When don't you think it your day off?" said Luna.

"Ahh! You're supposed to defend my honor, cat!" Sora stopped in front of the new virtual arcade that Roxas had been talking about, only to see a two hour line with nothing but couples. He frowned, nearly dropping Luna onto the concrete sidewalk. "This is the new virtue reality arcade? This line has to go on forever, not to mention there's nothing but couples! And I'm stuck with my lame, talking cat."

Luna growled as she tried to scratch him with her claws. "It's called virtual reality, stupid boy! And what's wrong with the talking cat." Sora tightened his grip on the cat as she continued to try and cut his eyes out. "I dear you to say that again!"

Sora cried as he dodged her nails. "Help! My pussy has gone crazy."

"RAWR!"

"Do you have to always get into fights with everything you see, Porcupine Head?" Riku appeared over Sora's shoulder and took Luna away from his hands. Luna instantly calmed down as she crawled up against Riku's chest. The brunette watched in envy as that damned feline cuddled up against his man. "That's a good kitty. You're safe now; did that mean Porcupine Head hurt you?" Luna was milking the situation as Riku stroked her fur gently.

Sora practically tore Riku and Luna apart as he snatched the cat back. "Stupid cat," he mumbled to Luna. "You're supposed to be helping me." He then jumped in front of Riku, invading the boy's personal space. "So Riku, are you here with anyone?" he asked as he scoped out the place for anyone who could possibly be here with Riku.

So far the coast was clear until he heard someone scream.

"What was that?" asked Riku as he followed the noise. Wherever Riku was going, Sora was following behind him. No way would he lose his man to some potential psycho.

They wound up in front of Ann, who was fighting off some big headed idiot, while in her uniform. She smacked the guy senselessly as she tried to get back into line. "Back off bonehead! Don't make me have to really hurt you."

"Don't be like that baby," said the guy. "You know you want it."

Ann rolled her eyes just as Riku stepped in. He placed a tight grip on the guy's shoulder, spinning him around to face the silver haired teen. "She said back off. You should listen to the lady."

"My hero." Ann smirked and winked at Riku, while Sora was about ready to tare that skank's head off.

"You should back off pretty boy before I rearrange your face."

Riku stared at the idiot with one eyebrow raised up. "Is that so?" The guy glared at Riku before deciding that this wasn't a fight worth fighting. The idiot spun back around and ran off, leaving the three of them behind.

Ann threw herself all over Riku with her arms around his waist. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," said Riku. "Can you let go of me?"

"Back off, Ann!" Sora grabbed onto her and attempted to pry her off of him.

Ann glared at him and stepped on his foot. "Leave us alone, Sora!"

Somebody from the crowd coughed loud enough to make them all stop fighting. Alan fought his way through the crowd, glaring at Ann. "What do you think you're doing, Ann?" He then noticed Sora behind her still trying to pull her away from Riku. "Oh, hello Sora. It' good to see you again."

"Excuse me?" said Ann. She freed Riku from her death grip, causing Sora to fall back on his ass. "Now what do you think you're doing?"

Riku shook his head as he helped Sora back up. "These two are made for each other."

"They're brother and sister," said Sora.

Alan shook Ann off of him and went over towards Sora. "So why are you here?"

"Father Sons' bonding time," said Sora, "but I kinda can't find my dad or brother." He had his arms behind his head, quietly laughing.

"Well why don't you come with us then?" suggested Alan.

"What!" shouted Ann. She then quieted herself and grabbed onto Riku's arm. "In that case, why don't you come with us too, Riku?"

Sora shook his head and grabbed onto Riku's other arm. "Back off woman! He's mine."

Riku cried out in pain as they both yanked on his arms. Sure he was in great shape, but two middle school psychos were pulling his arms out of their sockets. "Let me go! This is really starting to hurt!"

*~*

Roxas and his dad sat down in the car with Roxas grabbing onto the laser cannon for himself. He started firing at the virtual aliens that jumped up in front of them, while his dad tried to steer them out of the way.

"This is crazy!" said his father as a green alien jumped up. "These look so real!" The blonde smirked and fired the laser again. To him, these aliens were all to fake. After fighting Negamonsters and those Cardians this was nothing to him.

The weirdest thing though was that the father and son could hear someone screaming like Sora normally does. They thought about it again and realized that it was Sora screaming at the top his lungs. When they turned their heads around, they could see the brunette with his arms around Riku, while Ann was on Riku's other side.

"Shoot it, Riku!" cried Sora.

"SORA!" shouted Roxas and his father.

The brunette looked down to see his family a level below him. "Oh…hi guys!" He did his fake laugh as the car began to shake and he was knocked out of it. He fell back, landing in Alan's lap. They both grunted loudly as they blushed at each other. "Sorry about that," said Sora. He got off of him as he looked back to Riku with Ann take advantage of Sora's disappearance. "No offense, but your sister is a man stealing hoochie."

Alan started to laugh continued to steer. "Yeah, she can be like that."

*~*

Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Leon were all waiting in line to get into the virtual reality arcade, but they still had almost another half an hour to go. The others tried to ignore Axel as he talked of his special night with Roxas, two days ago. Zexion and Demyx stayed especially quite and even ignored each other since they didn't want to risk blurting anything out by accident.

Leon grew suspicious of the two, mostly Demyx because the blonde couldn't keep his mouth shut for two seconds. Not to mention, he's been single for two years now with not type of action at all. Not even a kiss.

The line started to move up again with them now being in the twenty minute mark.

"Awesome," said Demyx. "We're almost in!"

"Yeah!" shouted Axel. "We'll probably see Roxas in there."

Zexion turned his head to the side. "This was your plot to see Roxas because he was busy with his family and not with your ass?" Axel blushed red enough to match his hair. "You're a perverted stalker."

"And you're a depressing nerd," said Axel.

"Calm down boys," said Leon. "You're giving me a headache."

*~*

Roxas suited up in his laser outfit. He buckled up his shoulder and knee pads, chest pad, and grabbed his laser gun. He twirled the gun around his finger as he went up to his dad, pointing it at him. "You ready to kick some alien butt, old man?"

His dad laughed as he pointed his gun at his son. "Let's go squirt."

Meanwhile, Sora and Ann kept themselves wrapped around Riku's body, while Alan stood far away. The red head could not stand this Riku guy already and wished Ann would get over this stupid crush or at least let him make his move on Sora. He had a special weakness for the cute brunette and his dorky personality.

Riku was finally released by the two of them after the virtual monsters popped up. He fired with perfect accuracy when another monster appeared behind him. A laser stream appeared behind him then the monster faded away. The silver haired man turned around to find that it was Alan who made the shot.

"You need to watch yourself," said Alan. "Be grateful that wasn't a real monster."

Riku smirked. "Thanks." He continued walking with Sora following close behind.

Ann was about to follow when she was yanked back by Alan. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked. "Let me go, Alan."

"Did you forget why we came here, Ann?"

"Oh right. The Doom Tree." They both reverted back into their alien forms and returned back to their apartment to check up on the tree. The dark, chaotic sky reflected upon the dieing life of the Doom Tree. "It's still dieing. No matter what energy we feed it, it's still keeps dieing."

Alan nodded his head. "Then let's do something about it." A deck of Cardian cards appeared in his hands. "Pick a card, my dear." She spun around, raising her finger up with her telekinetic power raising a card up. The card spun around so that Alan could see what it was. "Perfect. Arise Cardian!" He started to play his flute, bringing the monster to life.

*~*

Roxas and his dad finally made it to the exit when they started to hear cries for help.

"You think its Sora again?" asked his nerdy dad.

The blonde shook his head. "I highly doubt it." They started to make their way closer and closer to the exit. They stopped when they saw a crowd of people screaming as several tentacles wrapped around their bodies. A sharp chill ran down Roxas's spine as he knew exactly what was doing this. "Cardians."

His dad shook his head as he watched the people pass out onto the ground. "Get out of here, Roxas! Go find your brother and get out of here."

"Dad!"

"Go Roxas!"

*~*

Sora frowned as he missed another monster. Rephrase that, he didn't just miss he fucked up! He shot the thing ten times yet he still couldn't hit the nonexistent monster, could throw a magic tiara at real monsters. He shrugged his shoulders and mopped around. "I guess Luna is right. I'm a total wuss." The ground soon caught up to him, while he slid.

Riku took charge of the situation as usual and blasted all the monsters away before Sora could freak out anymore. The man blew the nonexistent smoke away as he put the gun away. He picked Sora back up, as usual. "You okay?" he asked remotely concerned.

His cheeks burned as he nodded at Riku with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you, Riku."

"Come on," said Riku trying to ignore the feeling building up in his chest. "Let's go."

He took Sora's hand and the pair started to run. Sora followed, feeling a sudden wave of nostalgia for last year. In his mind, he watched as Riku transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and saved them from Queen Maleficent's henchmen over and over again. Then on his left, the Moonlight Knight appeared and the three of them continued to run. His entire body felt warm and at peace as he soaked in this image.

That was until the Moonlight Knight transformed into Roxas.

"SORA!" Roxas was pulling onto Sora's left arm. "You have to come quick! There's a monster attacking, and it's REAL! It's already got dad."

Sora's heart dropped to his stomach. "Dad?"

"Let's go," said Riku. "We have to save your dad."

Roxas hadn't even noticed Riku there. In fact, he hadn't even noticed him when they were on the ride. He wondered what Riku would be doing here since this didn't seem like his kind of scene, but he couldn't dwell on the thought. Their dad needed help. Help that only the Moon princes could provide.

Riku released Sora and grabbed a hold of Roxas. "Let's go save your dad. Stay here, Sora. You'll only get in the way." Before anyone had a chance to object, Riku and Roxas were both gone.

"I'll get in the way?" said Sora. "Speak for yourself Riku." He raised his hand in the air. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

*~*

Roxas led Riku to where everyone was being attacked, which was right next to the exit to get out of the arcade. When they got back their, his dad was being suspended in mid air with a tentacle wrapped around his leg as his energy was being slowly drained. All the other victims were so far unconscious that it didn't matter if Roxas transformed right in front of them, but he couldn't with his dad and Riku there.

Riku only shook his head at the horror. "Who could be doing this?"

"I have a theory," whispered Roxas. "A Cardian."

Speaking of the devil, the Cardian that was behind the attack emerged from the smoke created by the machines appeared before them. The boys stood back as they got a good look of this hairy, bee Cardian with tentacles all around her body. The hideous Cardian laughed as she got closer towards them.

"Two more victims," she said. "My masters shall be pleased after harvesting all of your energy!" Roxas watched as the monster's tentacles made it way towards Riku. However, the blonde jumped in its path just as they were about to reach Riku. The tentacles wrapped themselves around Roxas's small body and began to drain him of his energy. "Such power! For someone so small, your energy will provide much needed life for the Doom Tree!"

"Roxas!" shouted Riku. The blonde was released after having no more energy to provide the Cardian. He fell onto the ground, next to his unconscious father. Riku shook his head, wishing he could actually do something to stop this monster. The Cardian then sent all of the energy that she collected to her masters. "There has to be something that we can do."

The Cardian laughed. "There is, and surrender your energy to me and make it easier on yourself."

"Hold it right there!" The smoke cleared as another figure emerged from it. "How dare you drain the energy of these innocent people! They were just trying to enjoy their day with good clean fun." Emerging from the smoke was none other then Sailor Moon. "I stand for love and I stand for justice!" He crossed one arm over the other. "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

Riku smirked and held in a laugh as he stared at the Sailor. "I have no clue who you are, but that outfit is ridiculous."

Sailor Moon glared at the boy. "That's awfully rude! You shouldn't insult the person that's rescuing your ass!"

"Sorry," said Riku.

"Can we just get on with it," said the Cardian. "If you want to fight so badly, let's fight!"

Sailor Moon smirked as he removed his tiara. "Alright!" The tiara began to turn into a golden discus and he spun on his heel. "Moon Tiara Magic!" He threw the tiara at the monster only to have its energy die out before it could even reach the Cardian. "What the! My tiara…it lost its power." His entire body began to shake as he panicked. What was he supposed to do now without his tiara?

The Moonlight Knight specifically warned him not to use his wand, but he didn't have any other choice. He summoned his wand and held it up. "I have no other choice," he said. "If I'm going to save everyone here then I'm going to have to use it. COSMIC MOON—"

The Cardian hurled a powerful blast of lightning at Sailor Moon and Riku. The two were flung back against the wall with the wand leaving Sailor Moon's hands and the powerless tiara being blown away. The monster began to move closer and closer to finish off her mission, eliminating Sailor Moon. Just as her tentacles were about to wrap themselves around him, a white rose stopped her.

"Who was that?"

The Moonlight Knight stood on top of one of the demonic looking buildings in the arcade. "Like a hot, desert breeze, the Moonlight Knight shall always be there to punish evildoers." He unsheathed his sword and began to slice off the Cardian's tentacles.

Sailor Moon gasped as he looked at the knight and Riku. They were both there, at the same time! Then that means that Riku wasn't the knight after all like he believed. "This isn't possible," he said. "First my tiara and now the Knight. What the hell is going on here?"

The knight succeeded in cutting off all of the monster's tentacles. He resheathed his weapon and turned away from the monster. "You are weak, Cardian. You stood no chance against me."

The Cardian began to laugh once more. "That's what you think." Her tentacles reattached themselves to her and attacked the knight again. This time succeeding in wrapping themselves around the knight.

"Leave him alone!" cried Sailor Moon.

Just as the Cardian was about to drain the Moonlight Knight, a powerful surge of energy traveled from across the room.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Bubbles and fire traveled from the other side of the room and tore the Cardian's tentacles apart once more. The Moonlight Knight was spared from having all of his energy dry and landed on his feet. Leaping down from the ceiling, the Sailor Soldiers appeared just in time to save their friends.

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

The Sailors all gathered around Sailor Moon in his time of need. Sailor Mercury helped his friend back on his feet with tears coming out of his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" asked Mercury.

Sailor Moon shook his head. "My tiara doesn't work anymore."

The Sailors gasped. Sailor Moon's tiara dieing on them was definitely a bad sign that could only lead to trouble in the future. Luna climbed out from her hiding place and into the battlefield. She too was shocked to hear about what happened. She had to find out a way to solve the problem fast otherwise the Sailors might not be able to survive their future battles.

Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Moon's discarded tiara and wand. "Here Sailor Moon," he said as he handed it back to them. "Maybe we'll get it to work later." He listened to Sailor Moon as he thanked the blonde. He turned back around to look at Sailor Jupiter with his eyes. Jupiter nodded his head, knowing exactly what Venus had planning.

Sailor Venus raised his arm in the air with his index finger sticking up. Two crescent symbols connected at his fingertip before exploding into light. He brought his arm back down with his finger sticking up and placed his other hand on his arm. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A wave of light gathered at his fingertip before transforming into a powerful beam that sped towards the Cardian.

Sailor Jupiter crossed his arms over his chest as his lightning rode came out of his tiara. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Lightning crackled across the lightning rode and wrapped itself around his body. He stretched his arms apart, controlling the flow of lightning to zap the Cardian.

The Cardian howled in pain as her entire body was electrocuted before having a beam go through her chest. The monster soon exploded into a pile of smoke with a blackened card landing on the ground before crumbling apart.

"Excellent job!" The Moonlight Knight stood by the exit with a few strands of silver hair sticking out of his robes. "Keep up the good work, Sailor Soldiers. Remember, your friendship is your strongest weapon." He then disappeared before the Sailors could say anything.

Sailor Moon stayed on the ground with his tiara still in his hands. "How can we fight, if my powers are fading away?" he asked the others. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something," said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'll start to research," said Sailor Mercury. "I'll probably find something."

Sailor Mars scooped up Roxas into his arms as he watched the boy sleep. "Man, that Cardian really did a number on him."

"Yeah," agreed Venus. "We should probably get him home."

"What about the others?" Riku walked towards the Sailors. "What are you going to do about the rest of them?"

"Umm…" Sailor Venus shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue."

Sailor Moon got back on his feet. "I have an idea." He put his tiara back on and held onto his wand close to his chest. He prayed to the wand, softly as he gathered energy into the Silver Crystal on top. "Moon Healing Activation." A wave of light spread from the center of the crystal and replaced everyone's stolen strength, except for Sailor Moon's of course.

*~*

End! In the next chapter, the boys get the day off to watch the cherry blossoms fall. However, Alan and Ann send out a new Cardian that's far stronger then all of the rest. It drains all of Sora's friends of their energy then takes all of Sailor Moon's powers. As he falls into oblivion with Luna, they are rescued by the spirit of King Ventus. With the King's gift, Sora and Luna return to save their friends from the Cardain. Will Sora's new powers be enough to save his friends and destory the Cardian? Find out in **Sora's Valor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well here's the latest chapter for KH:R&R. Hope you all enjoy it! I think its pretty good, but you guys will be the judge of that. I've been working since four trying to finish it off. Well....here you go! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sora's Valor:**

Alan and Ann remained in their dimension, resting peacefully on their beloved Doom Tree. The aliens kept quite as they slowly watched their tree die. No matter what they did or how much energy they collected, it was never enough to sustain the Doom Tree's life. They desperately needed to find powerful source of energy, one that could permanently sustain the Doom Tree before it was too late.

"What are we going to do, Alan?" asked Ann. She brushed her hand against the darkening branches. "Even with the energy that we collected from that one blonde at the arcade is slowly fading away. Maybe we should find him again and steal his energy."

Alan shook his head. "There's no point. The energy would merely burn out again." He got off the tree and began to float off into space. "We need to come up with a new plan."

"The park," said Ann. "That stupid school of mine is taking us to the park to watch these cheery blossoms fall. There's supposed dozens of people coming in and out of the park. If we send a Cardian there, it'll be like an all you can eat buffet for the Doom Tree."

"Cheery blossoms," whispered Alan. "Remember when the Doom Tree's petals would fall before winter came? What a beautiful sight." They began to reminisce of life on their old planet with the Doom Tree in full bloom and with much vigor. It was truly a peaceful time that they never expected to end as quickly as it came.

Ann nodded her head and sighed. "I remember it well." She brushed aside the tears forming in her eyes, letting them drift into space. The branches on the tree showed little signs of life, but soon died once more.

*~*

"Where's Roxas?" asked Demyx.

The boys and half of Sora's class walked towards the park where dozens of people have gathered to watch the cheery blossoms fall, welcoming fall. Nearly all the business and schools in Tokyo had gotten the day off to celebrate the cheery blossoms at the park. As usual, Ann was being her grumpy self and stayed away from the crowd.

Sora and Kairi were laughing about something that happened to them back when they were in kindergarten. The brunette stood on his toes so that the blonde could see him over Kairi's exceptionally big hair. "Roxas went to some art walk with Naminé."

"I didn't know Roxas liked art," said Zexion.

"It's a recent thing," said Sora. "Naminé's been getting Roxas into that whole artsy, painter, and sketch artist thing."

Zexion nodded his head in approval. "That's pretty interesting. I would like to see some of his work someday."

Demyx giggled to himself as he walked next to Leon. "I don't think you would want to," said the blonde. "It's probably nothing but naughty drawings of Axel." Leon started to laugh with Demyx until Axel pulled onto the both of them by their hair.

"Say that again," said Axel.

"It was Demyx!" shouted Leon. Axel released the brunette from his grip, while holding onto Demyx even tighter. Artemis jumped away from Demyx and went towards Zexion, where it was safer.

"AH! Axel let me go, please!"

Sora continued to laugh with Luna draped around his neck. "Oh, my friends. I wouldn't trade them for all the gold in the world."

Zexion started walking next to their teacher/supervisor, Ms. Haruna, while they all tried to find their reserved picnic area. "It was pretty nice of you to convince the principal to give us the day off today, ma'am. How did you convince the principal anyways?"

Ms. Haruna started to laugh and waved her hands in the air. "It was not a problem at all. I just had to say he wouldn't see Sora for the day and right away he signed the papers to give us the day off. It's good to know that Sora's actually useful for something."

"I heard that!" shouted Sora.

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! KAIRI! KAIRI!"

Everyone looked around to see who could possibly be screaming so loudly. None of them could find where the screaming was coming from until Axel and Leon put their height to use and spotted a blonde screaming at the top of his lungs. It was obviously Tidus, who told the class yesterday that he would save them a large enough spot for the picnic today. He wasn't kidding; the spot he picked was more then enough room for all of them and their food.

"Tidus!" shouted Kairi.

The blonde stopped screaming after finally finding his class and started to wave his arms in the air. "Over here! I got our spot!"

"Great job," said Sora. "This spot is perfect!"

"Thanks!"

Ms. Haruna applauded the boy as Wakka and Leon put down the coolers filled with their drinks and some food. Demyx and Zexion were carrying some of the others' food and put it down on the giant blanket. "When did you get here?" asked the teacher.

Tidus looked at his watch then back at them. "I got here at around nine o'clock, last night."

"WHAT!"

Kairi kneeled down over to him. She placed her hand on what little skin he had exposed from his sweater. "You must have been freezing! It was nearly fifty degrees outside."

Tidus pounded on his chest with his gloved fist. "It was nothing!" He picked up a sleeping back that he had besides him and a mug full of some dark drink. "My sleeping bag shielded me from the elements, while my cup of hot chocolate kept my insides from freezing! It was just like when I went camping with my dad last summer."

"You're one crazy little boy," said Sora as he got Luna off of his shoulder. "So I say we eat now before the food goes bad!" He went over towards the box that held all of the food when he saw a boy standing by the cheery blossoms. The boy turned out to be Alan, who was staring at Sora like a creepy stalker. Sure it was kinda flattering since he was an older man and a major hunk, but he couldn't help but to feel super creped out by him. The brunette slowly walked away from the box towards Ann. "Hey Ann, your brother is like staring at me"

Ann turned her head to the side and saw her "brother" for herself. "Why is he here?" she said, angrily. She had to keep her anger in check otherwise she could've risked blowing the park up before they could put their plan into action.

Sora gulped. "Well…yeah…just thought you should know." He went back to the box and quickly got his food. He practically ran towards the others, not even paying attention to Ann or her creepy brother.

*~*

Alan sighed to himself as he continued to look at Sora. He watched as the brunette bent over to get his food, chased the food that fallen off his plate, and laugh. Oh, he was convinced that the sound of the boy's laughter was the most beautiful thing in the world. If only Ann were as sweet as Sora then life could've been so much easier on the both of them.

He remained standing by the safety of the cheery tree and still watched Sora and his goofy ways. He wondered what it would be like to pin Sora down on his bed then have his way with the brunette. The starved man could already imagine hearing the boy's moans and the faces he would make as he thrusted inside him. "So beautiful," he whispered to the tree. "If only I had a chance with, I would be so happy."

"What was that?"

Ann appeared from behind one of the trees with her arms crossed over her chest and daggers shooting out of her eyes. How she hated listening to Alan go on and on about that stupid human. He was nothing more then a monkey with a banana that should be silenced at once. She hated Alan for being so obsessed with that boy, she hated it!

"Oh Ann," said Alan, "you thought I was talking about Sora again. You're mistaken, my love. I was talking about the divine beauty of these cherry blossoms." He held his hand out just in time to catch one of the petals. He slowly began to take microscopic amount of energy from the petal to feed off of. The blackened petal soon blew away to the wind. "So beautiful and full of life," he whispered.

"Whatever," said Ann, "I hope you haven't forgotten why we came here to this stupid festival, in the first place?" She disappeared behind one of the trees before reappearing on the other side in her true, alien form. "We're going to drain these idiots dry of all their energy and feed it to the Doom Tree."

Alan nodded his head, agreeing with his insane lover, and pulled the Cardian cards from the pocket in his slacks. "Its time to get to work then." He too began to change into his true form as well. "Pick a card, my love." Ann pointed at the center one, causing it to float up in the air, while Alan took out his flute and began to play. The melodious beat slowly began to breathe life into the Cardian as the two stood back to back.

"Arise Cardian," whispered Ann. "It's time to feed."

*~*

Kairi and Tidus wandered out to the woods on their own, for so alone time. They walked beside together, while holding hands. Tidus knelt down a little to whisper something in her ear which caused a giggle to escape her lips. She slapped Tidus's chest and continued to laugh as they went further out of the way.

"You're a bad influence," said Kairi.

Tidus laughed and leaned his back against a tree. "No, it's Sora."

Kairi started to laugh with him as she got closer towards him. "I think you're right." She stood on the tip of her shoes, kissing him very gently. Tidus's closed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around her. The two remained like this for another minute before hearing a rustle in the trees.

"What was that?" said Kairi.

Tidus let go of her and started to walk towards the noise. "I don't know." He turned around and went back towards her. "It was probably just the wind. No big deal." That was the worst possible thing he could say. Not longer then a second after saying that, a monster popped out from behind the trees and zoomed towards them. Before either one could even utter a word, they felt their energy being drained and soon assed out on the ground.

*~*

Ms. Haruna went out into the woods to start her search for Tidus and Kairi. Those two better not be doing anything they shouldn't be doing. If she caught them doing anything more then watching the blossoms fall then she would have them in for detention for so long that it would break Sora's record.

"Where are those two?" she asked. "I can't find them." She took a left and found two bodies on the ground. She ran towards the bodies only to find out it was Tidus and Kairi. She quickly checked for a pulse and took in a sigh of relief. "They're just unconscious, but what could be responsible for this?"

The wind began to pick up and a crunching sound could be heard from behind her. The teacher turned around and saw woman dressed in a kimono, standing close by.

"Oh, hello there," said Ms. Haruna. "Can you help me get these two to somewhere safe?"

The paled skin woman began to smirk at the teacher with her eyes turning red.

The teacher screamed in terror before she too was unconscious on the ground with no energy left in her body.

The Cardian turned around and vanished behind the trees to find her next victim.

*~*

Sora and Luna found everyone unconscious on the ground. They took them to the nearest visitor station so that they could find out what happened to them. The park's gardener just happened to be there taking care of a bunch of other people when Sora arrived with everyone. How the kid was able to carry three people with his scrawny arms, none of them would ever know.

The first thing that the made did when Sora arrived was to place them on his newly laid mats for them to lie on. He checked their temperatures as well, but could only shook his head after seeing that it was normal.

"Strange," said the man. "They're the tenth victims today. It's not hot enough to be heat stroke. I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

Sora frowned as he looked down to check on Tidus and Kairi. His friends were so far out of it that he was positive they wouldn't be much help for him in the information department. "This is bad," he whispered. "Can you watch them?"

The gardener nodded his head. "Of course."

"Thank you." Sora bowed and soon left the building to find Artemis waiting outside for him and Luna. "Do you know anything?"

The white cat didn't look any more certain then the gardener did. "All can say is that I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those aliens and their Cardians."

"Well that's a start," said Luna. "Where are the others?"

"They're searching for any bit of useful information."

Sora clenched his fist as he pulled out his necklace from under his shirt. "Well that's what we'll do too! And if we find out who's responsible for this then I shall punish them!"

*~*

Axel was paired off with Leon, while Demyx went off with Zexion. They each divided the park in half and started to patrol around their areas before meeting up at the center. They were sure to keep an eye out for any signs of anything suspicious and possibly connected to their new enemies.

Axel stood completely still, while using his priest powers to see if he could sense any form of negative energy. He expanded his spirit to pick up any trace of evil within their section, but frowned at his failure. "I can't feel anything," he told Leon.

The brunette moved away from the tree he was leaning against. "Well then let's meet up with the others."

"That works with me."

The two started walking towards the center of the park. Leon had his arms crossed of his chest, thinking about everything that's happened today. He was trying to figure out if there were any signs of an attack. Other then Ann's cold heart there was nothing really that stuck out to him. Well…there was the way that Zexion and Demyx were acting. Those two were being oddly close, yet distant all at the same time.

"I wonder what's up with those two," he said.

"With who?" asked Axel.

Leon sighed as they got closer to their meeting place. "Zexion and Demyx, they're acting very odd, don't you think?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Demyx is always weird if you ask me and Zexion's is well emotionless at times. Why?" asked the pyro. He then looked over Leon's shoulder, which caused the brunette's face to heat up. "This has nothing to do with your little crush on Zexion, doest it?"

"What!" shouted Leon. His yell caused Axel to fly out of the path of his fist. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Holy shit, it's true! Wow, now I understand why Demyx is so jealous of you."

Leon grabbed the boy by his shirt collar, pulling him close towards him. Axel looked at the brunette in terror. Leon tightened his grip on his shirt with his blue eyes freezing the red head, stone cold. "What are you talking about?"

Axel gulped. He was going to regret it, but screw it. "Well Roxas told Sora who told Demyx who told me that Zexion has or had a crush on you and Demyx! Sora and I also have a theory that you might like Zexion because you two are kind of the same, but Demyx also likes him so he's kinda mad at you for that."

Leon let go of Axel's shirt. "You guys are idiots."

*~*

Zexion scanned the area down with his supercomputer and frowned when he found out that it still wasn't able to function properly. He then threw a small rock he found on the ground at Demyx, who started to yell.

"What was that for?"

"I knew I shouldn't trust you with this," said Zexion. Demyx frowned as he remembered their Sailors' final battle last year. After Zexion gave up his life and drowned in lava, his spirit trusted Demyx with his computer, which he later blew up after blowing himself and the Doom and Gloom Girl up. Zexion realized that he was being a little too harsh and made his way over to Demyx, hugging him. "Sorry."

Demyx hugged him back. "It's okay." He kissed the boy on the cheek. "Let's go find the others."

Zexion nodded his head. "Let's go." They made their way over towards the meeting place and eventually found the others waiting by the tree. All the boys got together by the tree and reported their failure at finding anything.

"This sucks," said Demyx.

Leon nodded his head. "We have to find out what's responsible for this and fast."

Zexion was about to talk when Axel felt a major chill run down his spine. "I can sense something coming," said the red head. "It's coming fast!" The boys gathered around each other, pulling out their planet pens when a giant circle appeared beneath them and started to drain them of all their energy.

"AHHHHHHH!"

*~*

Sora heard the familiar sound of his friends crying out for help, not too far from where the cats and him were at. He wasn't going to let his friends suffer any longer. Luna and Artemis looked up at the brunette who already made his mind up. He raised his hand in the air, necklace glowing bright, pink light shooting out from his fingernails, and crying out his transformation phrase. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

What Sora didn't know was that this would the last time he said it.

*~*

Leon, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion were all crying out in sheer agony as they were being assimilated into the massive cheery tree behind them. The same circle that trapped them in the first place was keeping them bound to the tree, draining them of every ounce of strength in their body. The kimono wearing Cardian smiled at her victims as their energy was being transported to feed the Doom Tree.

Axel and Leon, bravely, tried to fight the gravitational pull of the Cardian's trap to reach their planet pens, but just felt too weak to keep trying.

"We have to try and transform," said Axel. "It might be the only way we can escape."

Zexion shook his head with even his long hair being pulled down. "If we transform then we risk letting this monster drain us of our Sailor powers."

"That would be bad," said Demyx.

"Our enemies would have our powers at their disposal," added Leon.

Axel tried to slam his fist into the ground, but felt the pressure preventing him too even do that. "Damn it! We just had to look into that monster's eyes. Damn it all! Where's Sora when you need him?"

The Cardian brushed her covered hand against the trap, feeling the massive amount of energy that ripped out of them. "My masters shall be pleased," she said. "The Doom Tree will live once more."

"Your masters won't be getting anything!" Sailor Moon appeared from behind the trees with his arms crossed over his vest. "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice. In the name of all that's good, I will punish you!"

"Try if you will," The Cardian's back remained turned away from Sailor Moon. "but you will fail and suffer horribly as I drain you dry."

The Cardian rushed towards Sailor Moon with such speed that dirt and dust flew everywhere, and he was barely able to dodge out of her path. He looked down at the damage the monster caused after the smoke cleared then gasped in terror. The ground looked as if a bulldozer cut a path through to the other side of the field.

"How can I fight such a monster?" asked Sailor Moon. He removed the tiara from his head with it turning into a golden discus. Moon dust glistened down as he swung his arm to his back. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" He threw the golden discus at the monster. Just as the tiara was about to finish the Cardian off, its power was depleted and turned back to its normal form. The Cardian swatted the spinning tiara away from her with her kimono and her back still turned at Sailor Moon. The monster turned around to face the Sailor Moon with her eyes closed shut.

Luna and Artemis gasped in terror. "His tiara failed again," said Luna.

Sailor Moon shook his head in disbelief. "Without my tiara and the Silver Crystal still too weak to work…I can't win."

"Sailor Moon!" cried Axel. "Don't look in her eyes; if you do then she'll get you too!"

"But what do I do?" asked Sailor Moon. "My powers are too weak."

"WATCH OUT!" said Artemis.

It was too late though. The Cardian had already charged from the other side of the field and was going straight towards Sailor Moon. She opened her blood, red eyes making direct contact with the Sailor's bright blue. He was locked in a trance, unable to move his body. The Cardian pinned Sailor Moon onto the ground, opening its mouth wide with the same trap she got the boys in opening beneath them. The necklace that he wore around his necklace floated towards the monster's mouth with the ribbons that transformed Sailor Moon following closely behind.

"No!" said Sailor Moon. "My powers!" With the last ribbon gone, his Sailor clothes faded away and he returned back to his civilian clothes: torn jeans, a blue shirt, and a light blue sweater. His crown necklace glowed bright for one last time before parts of the crown and chain cracked into pieces. "No, not my necklace too."

The Cardian released Sora and flew up into the air. With all the energy it collected from Sailor Moon it transformed into a hideous beast. Her face became more catlike and her arms transformed into cherry blossom branches. The bright light created by the trap slowly began to absorb Sora into it, dragging him beneath the ground. He cried out in terror and apology to his friends for not being able to save them.

"Its not over yet!" said Luna. She ran towards Sora in hopes of pulling him out.

"No Luna!" cried Artemis.

Soon Sora was completely absorbed by the trap with Luna following right behind him.

"NO!" cried Artemis and the boys, while the Cardian laughed.

*~*

Alan and Ann looked at the Doom Tree as it sprung into renewed life. The tree regained it's life with new petals blossoming, the branches and roots turning into a healthy brown, and more bright, green leaves everywhere. The two remained still with their back against each other as they watched their beloved tree come back to life.

"It looks so much better," said Ann.

"Like it did in the old days," whispered Alan.

"Those boys have so much raw energy," said Ann. "We should take all that they have."

Alan nodded his head. "And we will!"

*~*

Sora held onto Luna tight as the two floated down still remained trapped by the trap that dragged them beneath the Earth. They both had their eyes closed and mouths' shut, not wanting to say a thing as they let their sorrow bring them further down. After what felt like hours of drowning, the two started to float in an endless abyss of darkness.

Sora's clothes and Luna's color faded away in the dark. The brunette crawled up into a ball, trying not to cry as he remembered his utter failure against the Cardian. He wasn't even able to put a scratch on the monster, but she drained him of all of his powers.

Luna moved around in front of him with the crescent on her forehead blinking into the eternal darkness. "Let's just face it Sora, you didn't feel like being Sailor Moon today, didn't you?"

"No Luna." He shook his head as he looked down upon his naked body, so ashamed of himself. He paid no attention to the soft, muscle forming around his arms, legs, and chest, or the hair that he worked so hard to grow so he wouldn't be so scared in the locker rooms finally growing. Body hair was like a second skin for boys that made showering with a group of other guys much less embarrassing. "I just wanted to be a normal boy for once in my life. Is that honestly so much to ask for Luna?"

Luna sighed as she floated off into the abyss. "I suppose that it is," she said.

Sora pulled onto the cat's paw with one hand, while using the other to remain in his ball form. Pale tears formed in his eyes before finally escaping and running down his cold, soft cheeks. "No Luna! Please don't leave me too," he said, crying. "You can't leave me all alone! Please!"

"I won't, Sora," said the cat. She floated towards him, brushing her head against his soft chest. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Luna." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

The two smiled and laughed as they continued to float into space.

Sora finally started to frown after what felt like an eternity of floating in oblivion. "Hey Luna, when do you think this will finally end?"

"I'm not sure," said the cat. "Hopefully it will end soon."

"Prince Ventus," cried a familiar voice. "Prince Ventus." Sora and Luan looked around space to see where that voice was coming from. They couldn't find the owner of the voice that was calling Sora anywhere. The voice ceased calling.

Sora started to cry again. "Please don't stop," he begged. "Please help us."

"I'm always here to help you, my son." Light broke though the endless darkness as the ghostly image of King Ventus appeared before them. The two awed in wonder as the former Moon King arrived to rescue them from the darkness in the same armor that he used to test Roxas in. "I see there is still much for you to learn," said the king. "This endless abyss was created by your own fears and doubts. When you finally decided to let hope into your hearts it allowed me to find you."

"King Ventus," said the both of them.

Light continued to flood the abyss, destroying all of the darkness. The two continued to watch the show as their skin began to warm up. They then saw King Ventus raise his hand in the air, teleporting them all someplace else to speak. The heavenly light faded away as they all reappeared into the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed by Maleficent. Sora stood up proud and straight with his body being clothed with his princely, white robes becoming the Moon Prince once more. Luna sat beside Sora with the Roxas look alike of a king in front of them both in his formal attire.

"Thank you for everything," said Prince Ventus.

King Ventus shook his head. "This was all you, Ventus. You stopped Maleficent, vanquished the Seeker of Darkness, and saved the world all by yourself." The King bowed before the small boy. "I am proud to call you my son."

Prince Ventus blushed then held his head down. "I failed though. I couldn't save my friends or stop that monster." He then held up his broken Moon Necklace for his father to see. "Look, I am pathetic. My necklace is powerless. I can't even become Sailor Moon, anymore."

The king walked towards his son, shaking his head. "But you're so much stronger then you give yourself credit for. Your heart is your greatest weapon, my child." He looked up to the ceiling of the Moon Castle as the Silver Crystal floated down from the top. "If we take the Imperium Silver Crystal, merge it with your old necklace, and combined that with your bravery then we can breathe new life into Sailor Moon."

The Silver Crystal fused together with his necklace, transforming it into a red brooch with a golden star on top. The crescent symbol of the Moon Kingdom also appeared with the other Sailor's colors also making their appearance.

Prince Ventus held onto his new brooch close to his chest. "Thank you so much," he said before wrapping his arms tightly around the king. King Ventus was shocked by his son's affection, but hugged him back. "I love you, father."

"I love you too, my son." Luna couldn't help but to 'aww' as she watched them. The king looked down at his former advisor, smiling. "Take care of him, Luna. He has a great destiny to fulfill."

Luna nodded her head. "I promise I will your majesty."

King Ventus turned back towards Sora and placed a hand over the boy's heart. "This is your greatest weapon. Your pure heart has given the Silver Crystal more power then you could possibly imagine. Your desire to protect those close to you has caused the crystal to bend to your will. Even though the crystal emerged from my body, it was always destined to be mastered by you. By reenergizing the crystal to its full potential, the Moon Crystal, then you'll be able to reclaim your old title and kingdom."

Prince Ventus nodded his head. "I swear I wont let you down."

"I know you wont," said the king. "Now to use your powers, say 'Moon Crystal Power' to transform into Sailor Moon. Now go, my child. Continue to fight against the darkness with your light."

Prince Ventus and Luna soon began to fade away into space.

"Thank you, father," cried the prince before it was too late. Prince Ventus held his new brooch into the air, gathering his strength. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself to fight again. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The star cover on the brooch magically removed itself from it as he waved his hand over the Silver Crystal. He twirled the brooch and placed it on his chest. A pair of angel wings emerged from his back as the familiar ribbons from before wrapped themselves around his body to create his new outfit, while angel feathers exploded all around him.

His former white vest, blue shorts, white gloves, and red boots were replaced by an outfit that symbolized his newly found bravery. He wore a black vest and red shorts that had a fleur-de-lis of the opposite color sown onto them with red gloves and boots. The brooch was tied around his tie with his tiara reappearing back on his head.

Sailor Moon and Luna continued to float up into space, returning to battle.

*~*

Artemis was covered with cuts and scrapes after trying to fight the Cardian. The monster's power proved to be far too powerful for him. Without Sailor Moon to fight the Cardian, it appeared to be the end of them all. He finally collapsed onto the ground, while the boys were nearly finished being absorbed into the tree.

"Ah…Luna, Sora…where are you?" said Artemis.

The boys all tried to scream, but couldn't even find the energy to let out a sigh.

"So…ra," whispered Demyx.

The Cardian continued to laugh, while the others watched until a bright light appeared behind the monster. White light flooded the entire battlefield as the full Moon above them flashed with a light of its own. Slowly emerging from the light was none other then Sailor Moon, himself.

"Who…is that?" asked Axel.

"It's…Sailor Moon," said Leon.

"No…he's different," said Zexion. "He's stronger."

Artemis got back on his feet and looked at Sailor Moon. "That's Sailor Moon's Valor Form. His bravery gave him new powers."

Sailor Moon had his arms crossed over his chest with Luna running off to her partner's side. "I'm back and bold, maybe even beautiful," said Sailor Moon. "I know no one likes a party crasher, but here I am! You can't keep me down. I stand for love AND justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

He jumped up into the air, while the light faded away and the night returned. "Let's see if you can fight me now!" said the brunette. The Cardian rushed towards him, trying to perform the same trick that she did last time to steal all of his new power. However, Sailor Moon was ready for her. He stood his ground and had his arms crossed. "MOON CRYSTAL DEFENSE!" A giant star appeared from his brooch, blocking the monster's attack, hurling it back.

The Cardian stopped herself by having her own roots tie down to the ground. She hurled herself back at the Sailor, but Sailor Moon wasn't able to block this one in time. Instead, he dove out of the way and hit his back against a tree.

"Ow," he whispered. "I kind of need help." The Cardian was about to go after him again, but was stopped by a white rose. They both looked up and saw the Moonlight Knight standing behind one of the trees. "Wow…thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure, Sailor Moon." The Knight unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at the monster. "You harm innocent men and women who are celebrating an important day for who live here. I won't allow you to continue this!"

The Cardian laughed as its tiger face growled at him. "Like any of you can stop me," said the monster.

Sailor Moon was able to say something when he heard a voice from the sky calling on his attention. "Sailor Moon, take this!" The Crescent Moon Wand fell down from the Moon, but it acted the strange. His old wand soon began to transform as it got closer towards him, just like Sailor Moon did. The handle extended about a foot longer and turned red, the crescent sealed itself shut with a red jewel appearing at its center, a small crown on top, and tiny wings emerged from the side.

King Ventus floated across from the sky, looking down to his son. "Use this Moon Scepter to stop this monster."

He reached out for his new scepter and could already feel the power within it. "You're always saving me, King Ventus." He got back on his feet and raised his scepter into the air. "I won't let any of you down, any longer!" He twirled the wand around with moon dust coming out from the crown. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" He held the scepter in front of him with moon dust shooting out from the crown and crescents blowing the monster apart into pieces.

The Cardian roared in terror before finally crumbling apart into nothing. The Moonlight Knight smiled at Sailor Moon before finally leaving. The tree that was trying to absorb the boys released them from its grip and they all collapsed onto the ground. Sailor Moon rushed towards his friends' side, and knelt down to them.

Axel swatted the boy away. "You couldn't have gotten here any sooner?"

Sailor Moon glared down at Axel before smacking him in the back of the head. He could get away with virtually anything right now since they were all so drained. "After all the trouble I went through to saving your lives, this is how you thank me?"

"We're thankful," said Demyx. "Axel's just being an asshole."

"Fuck you, Dem!"

Zexion blushed a little as he put his hand over the exposed side of his face. Leon rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to rest. Sailor Moon and Axel continued to argue with each other about how he should've been there soon, while Demyx started to sleep as well.

*~*

Alan and Ann watched as their monster was defeated by Sailor Moon, once again. The Doom Tree however continued to thrive.

"Our Cardian failed us," said Alan.

"Yeah," said Ann, "but at least we got all that energy."

*~*

On the next chapter: Awwwww, Riku and Sora end up having to play mommy and daddy for the day for a toddler when a Cardian attacks a daycare center and his mother and fellow babies. Can Sora remind Riku of what happened? WIll they be able to take care of the child? Will Sora be able to save other daycares from the Cardian? find out in **A Parent's Nightmare!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: YAY! Almost done with the Doom Tree half. Umm...Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!**

**A Parent's Nightmare:**

Mrs. Winston picked up her toddler son from the daycare center around the middle of the afternoon. All of the other kids were playing outside, while the sitters were trying to keep an eye on them. She had her son, Jordan, in her arms and was just about to get ready to take him home when she bumped into Sora and Zexion by the entrance as they were going home from school. The woman lived with her son and husband on the floor below Zexion and his mother so they were already familiar with each other. They greeted each other politely as Zexion began to introduce the woman to Sora.

"It is nice to meet you, Sora," said Mrs. Winston.

"Nice to meet you too," said Sora. He began to make silly faces at Jordan who just loved laughing at Sora. "You're son's so cute!"

The proud mother began to laugh too. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me," she said, while cuddling her son. "I love him so much." Jordan continued to giggle as he reached out to grab onto Sora's spikes. His mother pulled his hands away from him to keep the boy from suffering any longer. "I'm sorry about that."

Sora gently massaged his head, trying to numb the pain of the kid pulling his hair. "It's alright, ma'am. It happens all of the time."

Everything started to turn orange and everyone began to panic as a Sun shaped monster appeared from the sky. The monster had a miniature Sun attached to her back, and she wore an orange kimono. She released thin strings from her body that wrapped themselves around the children and adults' bodies. Mrs. Winston was also a victim of the monster as she tried to protect her son from harm.

Sora and Zexion were too confused to realize what was going on when the monster disappeared. Everyone who came into contact with the monster all passed out onto the ground. From what they could gather, they all had their energy drained, especially the babies.

"Call the hospital!" Riku came running behind Sora and Zexion. The silver haired man witnessed the horrid event in his own eyes. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Call the paramedics!"

Zexion got his cell phone out and placed in the call, while Jordan crawled away from his mother's unconscious body, unharmed. Sora scooped the child up in his arms, turning Jordan's head away from the sight. "What kind of monster would attack innocent babies?" whispered Sora. Tears slowly began to run down his eyes as he thought about what he would do if this had happened to his own kid.

Zexion nodded his head into his phone, even though the operator couldn't see it. "Yes, yes. I understand, but please hurry."

*~*

Ann and Alan waited for the Cardian to return to them on top one of the many buildings in downtown Japan. Their wait didn't last long because the Cardian had strict orders to return immediately after collecting the energy from the babies. She danced around them with white light sparkling around her as Alan lifted his flute up.

Alan trapped the Sun Cardian back in its card with his flute, after she handed them the energy that they harvested from the toddlers. He continued to play the flute even after the Cardian was gone. Ann hummed the gentle music as leaned against railing on the roof of the building.

"Such energy," whispered Ann. "The energy we harvested from those brats is more then enough energy to keep the Doom Tree going."

Alan nodded his head, slowly and stopped playing. "We have to be careful though, Ann, not to alert the Sailors. Humans are very protective of their offspring, especially the smallest ones. By now, the Sailors are probably trying to identify our Cardian now and find a way to stop her before she drains the city's babies dry of their energy."

Ann agreed. "Then we'll strike again in a few days. That should throw those meddlesome Sailors off of our backs."

"It's a plan then."

*~*

Sora, Riku, and Zexion waited in the hospital for news on Mrs. Winston and all of the other victims of the attack at the daycare center. The boys were shaken and terrified at the thoughts of anyone attacking someone so innocent like a baby. Zexion, especially, had a strong urge to make them pay. Him wanting to become a doctor helped him to develop his humanitarian side.

There were wires running all over the crammed rooms as they put not only the adults together, but the hospital workers were forced to place the babies in there as well. Apparently, another daycare center had been attacked by the same Cardian and drained the energy out of the children and adults there.

"This is horrible," said Sora.

Zexion nodded his head. "They'll be just fine. The adults will be released at the end of the week, including Mrs. Winston, but the babies have to be here for at least another two weeks." He walked over by Mrs. Winston's bed were she was completely asleep and picked up Jordan from the small crib beside her. "However, we have a problem with Jordan. He's fine, but he can't stay at the hospital because the nursery is so backed up that they need that one spot open."

"Then with all the other daycares being attacked," added Riku, "he won't be much safer there either."

"Exactly," finished Zexion, cradling the boy in his arms. "It doesn't help that her husband is overseas right now for his job and they just moved here so they haven't had a chance to make any friends, plus they don't have any family around to watch him either. My mother and I would love to take care of Jordan, but she's in Paris for a conference and I have my night classes."

Riku shook his head and went towards Zexion. "I'll watch him," he said, confidently. "I have enough room for him and I don't have class or work this week." Zexion handed the baby to him, gently. Riku carefully cradled the baby in his arms and instantly got a smile from the cute, little red head in his arms. "Hey little guy," he said, kissing the boy's forehead. "Want to go to my house?"

Little Jordan smiled and gently tugged onto Riku's silver hair, laughing.

Sora walked up beside Riku and got Jordan from him. "I'll help! I used to baby-sit a lot with Roxas and a few of my cousins." Riku and Zexion looked at Sora in disbelief. The boy was completely irresponsible and lazy, now he expected them to believe that he knew how to take care of kids. "I'm serious! You can even ask Roxas or my mom."

"Sora, you pond your brother off on Axel last year so you could go watch a tennis tournament, remember?" said Zexion.

"That was one time," said Sora. He cradled Jordan's big head in his hand. "Plus, they're a couple now so I did them both a favor."

Riku shook his head, but knew that the boy was too stubborn to give up. So instead he caved in and let Sora have his way. "Fine, you can help me," he said, "but screw up just once and you're finished." Sora nodded his head and Jordan began to laugh again. "Let's go to the nursery and pick up a few things."

"Alright," said Sora.

*~*

Riku took the little boys back to his apartment, and by boys he was referring to Sora and Jordan. Sora was actually louder then Jordan on the way to his apartment. He wouldn't stop talking and talking and talking, Riku wished he had a mute button for the kid, but knew that wasn't going to happen either. He knew that Sora meant well with all his baby advice, but Riku knew a lot more about handling kids then the brunette did since he used to work at a daycare back in high school.

He carried Jordan's stuff, while Sora carried Jordan like an overprotective mother. They walked towards the elevator and took the machine to the fifth floor to his apartment. The place hadn't changed at all in a year, except the upgrade from a twin sized mattress to a full sized bed in his bedroom.

The apartment was still tiny, but comfy enough for one person or maybe two, depending on the amount of stuff cluttering the house. Riku had a decent sized TV, two couches, a few bookshelves crammed with books, and few pictures of friends. Sora remembered about how he lost his parents and memories in a car accident. The silver haired man didn't even know if his real name was really Riku, but it was the only name he remembered so he accepted it as his own.

Sora snuck into Riku's bedroom and put the sleepy Jordan on Riku's bed. After seeing the baby crawl up into a ball, resting his head on the pillow, he went into the living room to see Riku setting up the baby's stuff. Sora watched Riku running all over his place.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora.

Riku stopped moving and smiled at the brunette. "I'm just fixing everything for the baby, Porcupine Head."

Sora glared at him. "You're so rude."

Riku continued to smile as he went into his room to finish up with his last chore, setting up a changing table for the baby. "I'll have to pick up a few more things later like a crib, but I'll worry about that tomorrow."

"I can do that, if you want," offered Sora.

"That would be helpful," said Riku, "but I really don't need your help."

Sora laughed as he sat down on the bed. "You're saying that now, but once he wakes up you're going to be begging for my help."

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the boy for a moment. He crossed eyes with the boy, with those beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and went back to finishing up what he was doing. "Maybe you're right, Porcupine Head."

"Can you say that again?" he said, excitedly. Riku shook his head and went into his bathroom when Jordan woke up after his brief nap and started to cry. Sora picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms.

*~*

"I'll make his bottle," said Sora.

"Thanks," said Riku as he tried to play with the fussy Jordan. They were both struggling from sleep depravation for the past two days. Jordan would wake up every hour crying and crying his little heart out. They were both tired of the never ending crying, but kept on a happy face for the baby, who was probably suffering from not being around his parents.

Sora ran into the kitchen, which was now a disaster because they were just too tired to clean. They took advantage of every minute that had to sleep, which wasn't much. The kid only slept for about ten minutes. He gathered all of the supplies he needed to make Jordan's bottle. He was almost done heating it when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," said Riku.

Sora sighed a little, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Thank you, God." He finished making the bottle and checked to make sure it was the right temperature for Jordan by spraying a few drops on his wrist. "Perfect," he said. "I'll make a good dad, someday." (Author's Note: HINT HINT)

Riku and Jordan came into the kitchen with Zexion walking beside them. Riku snatched the bottle away from Sora and checked the bottle again before feeding it to Jordan. Zexion walked behind the counter to talk to Sora.

"Any updates?" asked Sora.

"None," said Zexion. "No more attacks so far, but Axel still wants to do a Fire Reading at the temple in about an hour. And going to use the info to provide info on this new program I'm working on so we can stop the next attack."

Sora nodded his head. "I'll be here if you need me," he said. He hugged Zexion goodbye and walked him out of the door. "Tell me if we have any updates." Zexion nodded his head as he began to silently walk away, towards the temple.

He turned back around to find Riku finishing up feeding Jordan. Riku gently patted the boy's back, which caused the baby to let out a baby burp. With no traces of spit up on him, Riku went back into his bedroom and put the boy down for a hopefully longer nap.

"Naptime yet?" asked Sora by the doorway.

Riku nodded his head as walked towards the brunette. He leaned his head against the boy's and tried not to cry. "I didn't think it was this much work to take care of a kid. And he's not even mine."

Sora laughed as he helped the man towards the couch. "I love babies, but after this experience there's no way I'm reproducing."

"I thought you were gay?" said Riku. "Last time I checked, two guys can't have a kid."

Riku didn't know how wrong he was. Sora was a very special because of his ancestry as a Moon Child; the sons of the Moon were able to carry a child. Sora had to wait a month after Riku and him had unprotected sex at the lake to find out if he was with child. Also, even though Sora didn't know about it, Roxas recently checked too after him and Axel did the deed as well.

Sora, however, took in the man's comment. "I was talking about the artificial one," he said.

"Oh," said Riku. "Good luck finding a girl willing to do that for you."

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah." The both sat down on the couch and crawled up against each. Despite the fact that Riku didn't care for Sora in that way, he was to tired to really give a damn. Sora could've been naked and doing a sexy dance in front of him and he wouldn't have even noticed.

"I'm so tired," he whispered, in fear of waking up Jordan. He looked down towards Sora who was already knocked out. Sora crawled up against Riku's chest, not even realizing what he was doing. Riku smirked, noticing how cute the kid was, and he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and closed his eyes too.

This peaceful moment lasted almost an hour before Jordan woke up again crying. The two groaned from their nearly perfect sleep as they parted from each other and gave into the needs of the baby. Riku announced how he wished that Jordan could just talk and tell them what he wanted, saving them a lot of time and energy.

"Right," said Sora. "He'll probably walk before he finally speaks."

"Oh really?" Riku picked Jordan up from his bed and cradled him in his arms. "Care to make a wager, Porcupine Head?"

Sora glared at him, while waving Jordan's teddy bear to get him to calm down. "Alright, I'll take the bet. I bet that I can teach Jordan to walk before his mother gets out of the hospital."

"And I bet I can get him to talk," said Riku.

"And if I win," added Sora, "you have to pay me fifty bucks and you have to stop calling me Porcupine Head."

"And if win," finished Riku, "you have to clean my apartment for a month."

Jordan stopped crying and looked up towards the both of them as the young men shook hands. The baby thought that the big boys were crazy and started to laugh.

*~*

Zexion, Leon, Roxas, and Demyx waited for Axel to show up and commune with the Sacred Fire. The red head had to finish sending off his grandfather and Zell for a special, week long retreat that they had to go to in the Kyoto. After finishing saying his goodbyes to them, he ran into the room.

The boys looked up at the young priest as he knelt before the fire. "I want you all to concentrate with me," said Axel. "If we put all our energies together then we'll have a better chance of identifying this monster and its next target." He waved his arms in front of the fire and began to chant an incantation, which caused the flames to expand and contract. The boys closed their eyes and began to transfer some of their spiritual energy for Axel to use. "Sun, Stars, Earth, Fire! I call upon the Sacred Fire for its wisdom. Show me the identity of the Cardian attacking the children."

The Sacred Fire rose up and revealed to them the image of the Sun-woman Cardian. She smiled at them as the image of the next day care center appeared in the flames.

"That's not too far from the last one," said Demyx.

Axel nodded his head as he continued to draw on the Sacred Fire's energy. "I can sense that the monster is planning its next attack. It'll attack some time tomorrow, but I can't tell when, precisely." He turned towards Zexion and asked for his computer. The team's super genius followed Axel's orders and handed him his Mercury supercomputer. Axel began to transfer the Sacred Fire's information into the portable device then handed it back to Zexion. "I transferred all of the monster's information to your computer; you should be able to track it down now."

Zexion began to punch on a few keys of the computer. The new data appeared on screen as the computer began to calculate when and where the Cardian will be attacking. "It'll take me a while to find out when the Cardian will attack as well, but I'll be able to get a lock on it before it attacks."

"Then we'll transform and finish that bitch!" said Leon. He slammed his fists together, equally enraged by the Cardian attacking children as the rest of them. "We'll teach her a lesson for picking on little kids."

Roxas smirked. "Wow Leon, I didn't know you stand up for the little guy."

Leon rolled his eyes at the boy. "We'll how many times have I rescued all of you?"

"Good point," said Demyx.

The boys began to leave the temple, leaving Axel and Roxas by themselves. The couple looked at each other briefly, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Now that everyone was gone, they had the temple entirely to themselves, which meant they could really have some fun.

"Let's play hooky tomorrow," suggested Roxas.

Axel smiled as he pulled onto the boy by his waist. "You're starting to sound like your brother."

Roxas laughed and kissed his chin. "Well, we really need a personal day." He started to kiss Axel all over his neck before reaching up for his lips. "I've been oh so lonely the last couple of days without you."

"Oh really now?" said Axel. He quickly picked the boy up with no complaints coming out of him and carried him towards his bedroom. "Well then I should fix that." He walked into his room with Roxas still wrapped around him. They both fell onto the bed, kissing, and pealing off each other's clothes.

"You know we're going to hell," moaned Roxas as Axel kissed his neck, "for choosing sex over saving the kids."

Axel continued to kiss Roxas around his chest, sucking on the boy's nipples. "I don't give a damn, my dear." He went further down and removed his briefs, lifted the boy's legs up and wrapped his lips around his hardening member.

Roxas gasped after feeling Axel's teeth and tongue brush up against him. "Ah! Maybe hell won't be so bad." He gasped as he felt Axel's tongue lick the tip of his penis. "Oh, ah...fuck! AH!"

Axel just loved making the boy melt in his hands.

*~*

Riku was finishing making Jordan's bottle when he heard a knock at his door. He figured that it was Sora, since he sent the brunette to stock up on a few more groceries for them and the baby. Jordan was having tons of fun playing with a Kleenex box, throwing the tissues all his room.

He opened the door expecting Sora to be waiting for him, only to find out that it was Ann.

"HELLO RIKU!" she shouted. "I heard you were taking care of a kid, so I thought I'd drop by and help." She walked into the apartment, strutting around like she owned the place. "So where is the little blessing from above?" she asked with a fake tone.

"He's in my room," said Riku, confused as to how she even found his home. He shook his head, figuring she couldn't do that much harm and went back to preparing Jordan's bottle.

Ann walked into Riku's room to find Jordan making a mess. She glared at the kid, not like this one bit. She bent down and took the box away from him. "Stop that. You can't go around making a big mess in Riku's clean bedroom."

Jordan looked up at her and gave her the "who the fuck are you" look. He tried to get the box back from her but she kept it out of reach from him. This triggered the baby's only form of self-defense. He started to cry at the top of his lungs, screaming and rolling around all over the place.

"Shush," said Ann. She picked the kid up, checking for an off switch. "Why people love these beasts is beyond me." When she moved Jordan in front of her, he stopped crying for a moment and started to fuss around in her arms. She looked at the kid with a confused look. "What's your problem kid?" She soon got her answer, just not the way she was expecting it.

Jordan threw up all over her shirt.

Riku walked into his room with Jordan's bottle ready when Ann stormed over and practically threw the baby in his arms.

"I fucking hate kids!" she said screaming as she walked out of the apartment.

As she was walking out of the room, she bumped into Sora, but she completely blew the brunette off. She wanted her vengeance on all of these miserable babes, and she would have it today.

Sora glared at Ann, but decided he didn't have time to waste on her. He had a kid to take care of. However, he did want to know why she was there. Why would Riku even let in that bitch? How did she even know where he lives?

What if Ann and Riku were secretly seeing each other, behind his back?

It would make sense seeing as how Riku didn't remember a damn thing about Sora.

He slowly walked into the apartment, trying not to cry when he saw Riku feeding the baby. He felt all of his anger fade into the past as he saw Riku's fatherly side and imagine what it would be like if they were married and had a kid.

"Hey Sora, did you get the stuff?" asked Riku.

"Oh." Sora held up the bags of groceries. "I got everything."

Riku finished feeding Jordan, and put him down on the floor so he could play with his toys. "Awesome." He took the bags from Sora and went towards the kitchen. "Why don't you keep Jordan entertained?"

"Sure." Sora bent over and started to wave Jordan's teddy bear in his face. "Hey Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Why was Ann here?"

Riku started to laugh. "She said she wanted to help, but after being her for five minutes she ran out of here screaming. Jordan kind of puked on her."

Sora smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. "Good job, kiddo," he said, getting a sweet laugh from the baby. He turned back towards the kitchen where Riku was still finishing up the groceries. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing," said Sora. He got up with Jordan's teddy bear and went towards the kitchen. "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Riku raised one eyebrow up at Sora and shook his head. "Hell would have to freeze over twice before that happens."

"Alright," said Sora. He turned back towards Jordan, who looked like he was trying to stand up. "Umm….Riku."

"What?" he asked finishing putting away the last of the food.

Jordan maintained his balance long enough and started to walk towards Sora. "HE'S WALKING!" shouted Sora.

Riku ran from the kitchen to see for himself. Sora wasn't lying. The kid was walking slowly towards the brunette with his arms reached out. About halfway there, he finally collapsed on his butt and they went running towards him.

Riku scooped the baby up in his arms and started to toss him in the air. "GREAT JOB BUDDY!"

Sora started to laugh. "You owe me fifty bucks!" He waved Jordan's teddy bear around Riku's face and did a victory dance.

After Riku stopped tossing the baby up, Jordan snatched his bear away from Sora and held it tight. Riku couldn't help but to laugh. "It looks like he just wanted to get his teddy bear back."

"HAHA," said Sora as the apartment door opened up again and Zexion walked in. "Hey Zex, what you doing here?"

Zexion held up his computer, tapping it with his index finger. "Ready? Leon and Demyx are already there, holding down the fort."

Sora got the hint and nodded his head. "Hey Riku, I have to go for a couple of minutes. Can you handle Jordan on your own?"

"Yeah," said Riku. "Do what you have to do."

"Thanks!" cheered Sora. He ran out the door with Zexion following close behind. He pulled out his brooch from his pocket and held it up. "Moon Crystal Power!"

Zexion held up his pen. "Mercury Power!"

*~*

The Cardian turned the sky bright orange as it loomed over the daycare. The adults there tried to evacuate as much of the babies as they could, but they knew there attempts would be in vain. The Cardian let loose her sparkling strings as she attempted to steal all of the children of their energy.

"JUPITER THUDNER DRAGON CRASH!" A thunder dragon coiled around the strings, blowing it up into pieces. The Cardian looked around for the culprits and found two boys in green and orange Sailor outfits standing by the entrance. The boys stood together with their backs against each other.

"Where's your maternal instincts?" said Sailor Venus. "How can you attack innocent babies and live with yourself?"

"We are Sailor Soldiers," said Sailor Jupiter. "We will punish for all of your wrongs!"

Sailor Venus raised his index finger with two crescents connecting at the tip. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" The powerful beam of light shot at the Cardian's Sun, but wasn't enough to stop her.

She raised her hands forward and released a powerful blast of energy. Sailor Venus and Jupiter were knocked back on the ground, towards a group of babies who were crying their eyes out. The Cardian could only laugh as she released her newly regenerated strings. "I'll claim all of your energy for the Doom Tree," she said. The strings wrapped themselves around the babies, and lifted them up and trapped them in orbs of dark light.

"Hold it right there!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury appeared over their fallen Sailors. Sailor Mercury was helping his friends, while Sailor Moon prepared his banter. "I won't allow you to hurt anymore defenseless babies! I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon with the Valor of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The Cardian shook her head as she slowly began to drain the babies of their energy. "You can never win against me!" She released a wave of heat from the Sun attached to her back, which dehydrated the boys and the adults slowly. They all began to pass out onto the ground, while she continued to drain the babies' energy. However, a white rose fell from the sky and cut her forehead, severing her concentration. The orbs that trapped the children landed gently onto the ground, releasing them from their prison.

The Moonlight Knight stood on top of the building with another rose in his hands. "I suggest you boys finish this soon before she gets away."

Sailor Mercury was the first back on his feet. "There's no way I'm letting that happen," he said. "I'm not allowing her to harm anymore children." He brought his hands together with snowflakes gently gliding out from it. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!" HE spun around in a circle and blew the chilling bubbles apart. The icy bubbles froze the Cardian into a giant ice sculpture.

"Finish her, Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Jupiter and Venus.

"Right!" Sailor Moon raised his Moon Scepter above his head with the crown on top, blinking. He twirled it around to activate its full power before pointing it towards the frozen Cardian. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Moon dust and crescents shot out from the scepter and destroyed what was left of the Cardian.

The sky returned to normal and all of the energy that the monster stolen from the babies just now was returned. The babies all started to cry and the Moonlight Knight nodded his head. "Sounds like you guys have a lot of dippers to change." He turned around and jumped off the roof. "Good luck with that!"

Sailor Jupiter got back on his feet with no help at all. "Typical. We get stuck doing all of the clean up," he said.

Sailor Venus sighed. "Let's get this messy day over with."

"Hey guys," said Sora. "Where's Axel and Roxas?"

Sailor Mercury shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't get a hold of them."

*~*

Two Weeks Later:

Riku and Sora were getting ready to go to the hospital with Jordan since his mother was supposed to be released today. They finished packing everything and Sora was in charge of carrying the baby. As soon as Riku opened the door, they found Mrs. Winston already standing on the other side.

"Jordan!" cried the woman as Sora handed him off to his mother. "Oh my baby, I missed you so much." She cried and held on her child.

"I taught him how to walk!" said Sora.

The woman gasped. "You did?" she said. "How did you manage that?"

Riku started to chuckle as he pointed at Jordan's bear. "Jordan wanted his teddy back."

"I should've thought of that," said Mrs. Winston. She shook her head and kissed her son's forehead. "Anyways, thank you boys so much for taking care of him for me. You don't know how much that means to me."

Sora shook his head. "It was fun, but I don't want to take care of a baby again anytime soon! Not until I take a long nap."

"Agreed," said Riku.

Mrs. Winston started to laugh as she took the baby bag from Riku. "Well I'll let you two go to sleep then. Thank you again for taking care of Jordan." She got Jordan's little hand and started to wave it at the boys. "Say bye Jordan."

Jordan opened his mouth like if he wanted to speak. They all looked at him very carefully until his brain and mouth were able to form the words he was trying to commune. "Bye Rikuuu. Bye Porcupinee Hehaaad."

"His first words," said Mrs. Winston. She thanked the boys once more before she left and closed the door behind her.

Riku and Sora gapsed as well. "His first words!" They grabbed onto each other's hands and started to dance. "We're geniouses! We did! We taught him how to walk and talk!"

They kept up dancing around his apartment until they both fell onto the carpet. They landed next to each and were laughing their heads off in victory. Sora looked up to Riku with Riku looking down at him. The boys stayed staring at each other for a long moment until finally they slowly began to bring their faces together and kissed.

*~*

On the next chapter: Ann and Alan make their final move and capture Sora and Riku. The other Sailors have to find a way to rescue their friends from the aliens and the Doom Tree before its too late. Find out what happens in **A Secret Garden!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: LONGEST FREAKIN CHAPTER EVER! This was like twenty pages on Word so be greatful! I think this chap is pretty interesting, but good new folks! This is the end of the Doom Tree arc of KH:RR! New chapter I start the main part of this lovely arc! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A Secret Garden:**

Alan leaned across the lamppost after catching Sora looking into one of the store windows. As he examined closer, he saw the boy was drooling over the cakes inside of the bakery. It amazed him how the brunette was constantly thinking about food, well mostly sweets.

"I have to make my move," he whispered to himself. He started to walk over towards Sora, and "casually" bumped into him. They both stumbled back after their collision. "I'm sorry about that," apologized Alan. Sora shook his spikes out of his face and they locked gazes. "Oh Sora, funny running into you here."

Sora nodded his head, ignoring the cakes that were calling his name. "Yeah, since I'm the one who's normally doing all the bumping." He turned back around to stare at all of the cakes. All that chocolate and frosting just looked so tempting, but he knew if he ate it then he'd never be able to fit into his Sailor outfit.

Plus, his ass was broke from all the comics he bought yesterday after the whole sucking faces with Riku incident that he really didn't want to talk about. Nothing happened between the two, it was just a kiss. Riku apparently got caught up in the moment so there was no hope for the two of them getting back together.

Alan looked around the brunette's shoulder to see the cakes that Sora was staring at. Even though he wasn't a big eater, since he pretty much just absorbed energy out of others, those cakes looked really tasty. "Wow, those looks pretty good," he said. "Care to split one with me?"

"Really!" shouted Sora. "Sure, but you have to pay because I forgot my wallet." Of course that was a lie, but Alan didn't need to know that. Besides, they weren't even dating so what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Alan saw Sora's smile and felt his chest and face warm up. He never experienced such a feeling before in his life. This alien feeling was beyond his understanding. Sora turned his head to the side with his hair falling in that direction as he waved his hand in Alan's face.

"Anybody in there?" asked Sora.

The other shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Sorry about that, I kind of had a blonde moment," he said. "But sure, it would be my pleasure to pay."

Sora gasped. "Really?" He then wrapped his arm around Alan's and escorted him inside the bakery. "Well then, let's go!"

*~*

Riku was looking for the book that his professor wanted his class to have. So far he was having zero luck, and this was his forth bookstore. He sighed and gave up his hunt then decided to just find something to read for that night.

He grabbed the first book he saw and began to read through a few pages. It was a twisted, little romance novel about a couple where the girlfriend discovers that her boyfriend was gay for her gay best friend. The novel caught his attention fairly quickly so he decided that it would be worth reading. "This looks good." He took the book and went towards the cash register to pay when he bumped into…ANN!

The girl blushed and started to laugh wildly. "Hey Riku! Funny bumping into you here, at a bookstore where there are lots of books and people reading those books."

"Yeah," said Riku, ignoring the lunatic who was still following him to the cash register. Now that he thought about it, this chick was way worse then Sora. She had a higher probability of kidnapping him and locking him inside a closet. He had the cashier his money and walked out of the store with Ann following behind him.

"So what book did you get?" she asked. Riku showed her the book and got a weird look from her. She forgot that the silver headed hottie was bisexual. That just made things more difficult for her to snatch him for herself. "Looks like a good read."

"I thought so."

They continued to walk together, despite Riku's protests. Ann wouldn't stop yapping about something and Riku quickly learned to tune her out. She couldn't take the hint that he was not interested in her. Why couldn't she take the hint? Normally Ann would've given up by now and ran off yelling at Sora, but unfortunately for Riku thought Sora wasn't here to take the blame.

At least, for the first five minutes then they ran into Alan and Sora. The boys were sharing a couple of cakes with each other, laughing at something that Alan said. Ann immediately abandoned Riku and pulled Alan away from Sora.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Ann.

Alan rolled his eyes as he swallowed the piece of cake. "It's nothing, Ann. We were just talking and being friends."

Ann punched him in the chest. "Bullshit!"

The boy took in a quick gasp of air after having the air knocked out of him. He didn't have to eat, but they both needed oxygen. "What the fuck, Ann? You hit me for being with Sora, yet you're whoring your ass out to Riku who should I mention is really not interested in you."

The veins on the top her head nearly popped as she struggled not to kill Alan and Sora right now. She took in a deep breath and grabbed onto Alan's wrist. "We're going home, now!" While she was dragging him away, Sora and Riku looked at each other and shook their heads. There was no way in hell that they were going to get involved in this.

"So where are you heading off to?" asked Riku.

Sora pointed at the flyer taped to a window. "I'm going to the fair. What about you?"

Riku nodded his head. "Fun stuff. I'm going home, see you later."

"Bye," said Sora.

*~*

Ann and Alan watched as their beloved Doom Tree continued to waste away into nothing. The tree was withering away into nothing with its once massive branches falling apart. Despite all of the energy they collected it seemed that all of their efforts were pointless. The tree was doomed to die and so would they.

"We have to do something soon," said Ann.

Alan agreed as he pulled out their final Cardian card. "We have to collect energy for the Doom Tree, and fast."

"LOOK!" cried Ann.

She pointed towards a small seedling that was sprouting out from the tree. The seedling twitched with faint signs of life. They knew that they must gather energy for that seedling before it was too late. Alan immediately began to play his flute, releasing their final Cardian from its card form.

"Gather energy for the Doom Tree," ordered Alan. "We mustn't allow it to die. If the tree dies then we'll die as well." The Cardian faded away into the human world, while the two of them continued to float into space.

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Ann.

Alan turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Stealing everyone's energy. I'm just not sure anymore if that's what the tree needs."

"Maybe you're right Ann," said Alan, "but we don't have any other source that we could possibly use to sustain the Doom Tree's life. We have no other choice."

Ann nodded her head. "You're right," she said, sadly.

"Heeeeeelp meeeee!" cried a voice.

They both looked around after hearing the weak voice's cry for help. Ann floated around trying to investigate where the voice came from, but found nothing. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Alan looked towards the tree. "It couldn't be. The Doom Tree?"

*~*

Sora finally made it to the fair where Tidus, Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas were already waiting for him for nearly half an hour. They were all supposed to meet up by the stage where they were holding a play, honoring everyone's favorite hero, Sailor Moon. When Sora finally got close enough to the stage, he saw his big headed counterpart wearing his original uniform.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said.

The fake Sailor Moon's head was massive! His head was nowhere near that big. That head couldn't even make it past a doorway, not to mention he had blue eyes not green! If he wasn't afraid of exposing himself, he would've kicked that fake's sorry ass.

"YAY SAILOR MOON!" cried the crowd of people, mostly kids.

Naminé giggled and laughed at the fake Sailor. "Sora is going to hate this," she whispered to herself.

The fake Sailor Moon continued to walk around the stage. "I stand for love! I stand for justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" said the fake, cutely.

Sora frowned. "I'm way cooler then that!"

Tidus, Naminé, and Kairi were up at the front cheering with crowd, while Roxas went off to the food stand to get some nachos for him and Naminé. Everything was going good. The crowd was having a good time, the entertainment was funny, the rides were packed, and the food was responsible for clogging a few arteries. It was like any other fair.

At least until the sky started to go darker with the arrival of a lotus flower. The flower bloomed, revealing a multi-armed Cardian that resembled the Hindu god, Shiva. The Cardian began to rotate her head, revealing several different faces.

"Happy! Sad! Silly! Angry!" shouted the Cardian.

The fake Sailor Moon and even a fake Tuxedo Mask glanced over at each other. "That's not a part of the show."

The Cardian waved her six arms around with the lotus flower glowing bright. "Angry! Time to collect all of your energy for the Doom Tree!" She held her six arms forward, releasing a storm of petals that landed on the crowd's faces, including Tidus, Kairi, and Naminé. The petals began to drain everyone of their energy and one by one the crowd began to pass out on the ground.

Sora and Roxas watched in horror, unable to transform in front of everyone. The Cardian finished harvesting all of their energy then faded away into nothing, leaving behind a group of incapacitated people. The brothers immediately went into damage control and started to help everyone out, while keeping an eye out for the Cardian.

*~*

The Cardian released all of the energy that she collected into the Doom Tree, fueling Alan and Ann's hopes that this would be enough to save their beloved tree. All the energy that the Cardian collected was soaked into the tree's massive roots, but it still wasn't enough to help the tree. In fact, the Doom Tree had the opposite reaction to all of the energy and was rotting even faster then it was before. The young seedling that sprouted from the tree died as well as a result.

Alan and Ann shook their head, unable to believe what just happened.

The Cardian switched to its sad face and floated away in to nothingness that surrounded them. "Sad! I failed you," said the Cardian.

"NO!" cried Ann. "Why can't we get the tree to live?" She began to cry softly and her entire body trembled. She wrapped her arms around the dieing trunks of their life giving tree. "Please Doom Tree, don't die on us. We need you!"

Alan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, shaking his head at her. His face too was nearly covered in wet tears, but he had to keep himself in control of his devastating emotions. He couldn't allow his heart to overpower his head. "Calm down, Ann. Crying won't get us anywhere. We just have to try harder."

"What can we do, Alan?" she asked. "Everything we've done has only stalled the inevitable."

"We just have to come up with a better plan," he told her. "Let's go to sleep. Maybe the answer will come to us in the morning."

Ann nodded her head. "I hope your right."

They began to float back into their apartment and missed the Doom Tree speaking once more. "Love," said the tree. "I need love." The lingering feelings of Alan and Ann were absorbed into the Doom Tree, which allowed a new seedling to sprout from its roots.

*~*

The day after the Cardian's attack, things calmed down for the boys. Especially since Ann wasn't at school, which made things even better for Sora and Zexion, but for some odd reason Sora was worried about the lunatic. After he found out that her brother wasn't at school either, he figured that they might have been attacked by the Cardian and decided to check up on them.

However, Sora wasn't about to do this alone. He dragged Roxas and Zexion along with him, and the boy bumped into Leon along the way. So now Leon got dragged along for the crazy ride.

"Why do I have to go?" shouted Leon. "I don't even know them!"

"Don't you go to school with Alan?" asked Zexion.

Leon nodded his head as Sora dragged him by his collar. "Yeah I do, but I don't have any classes with him and I never see him in the halls. And Sora if you don't let me go right now then I'm going to fucking kill you." Sora immediately let go of the violent brunette, but still managed to force him into going with them.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he blindly followed his brother towards the apartment building where the creepy siblings lived. "Why did we get dragged along here?"

"No clue," said Zexion. "I think it has to do with Sora's crush on Alan."

"I thought he was obsessed with Riku?" added Leon.

"I guess he's finally given up on him," suggested Zexion.

"Even after, they took care of that kid?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Sora yelled for his friends to hurry up since he was already waiting for them at the building's entrance. The boys sighed as they followed him up the flight of stairs to the top floor where they apparently lived. Sora rang the bell and waited until Ann finally opened the door.

"Why are you here?" she yelled.

The boys all gulped and stepped back. Zexion and Leon pushed Sora forward to face the Wicked Witch on his own. "Well you…we just wanted to check up on you and Alan…to make sure you were okay."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Well I'm fine, so you can go."

Just as she was about to slam the door on them, Alan stepped out from one of the doors and stopped Ann. "Hello there Sora," he said, pleasantly. He had a big smile on his face that made Leon, Roxas, and Zexion all look at each other then at Sora, who was obviously oblivious to all of this. "Would you all like to come in for some coco?"

"Would we!" cheered Sora. Leon nudged the other two and they all agreed. Alan wanted to get into Sora's pants and Sora was a chocolate whore.

The boys all sat together on their sofa, while Alan and Ann were in the kitchen preparing the hot coco. They checked the place out from the safety of the sofa. A few bookcases lined up against the wall, a decent sized television, the sofa they sat on was plenty comfy, and the walls were coated in a light brown paint that made the place feel homey. Unlike Ann's ice, cold heart. The most interesting thing of the apartment was that the doors were eclectically powered, meaning you push a button and the door slides open for you.

Sora's curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see how it worked for himself. So he walked towards the nearest room that he saw and reached out to push the button. Just when he pushed the button and the doors were about to slide open, another hand pressed the other button that slammed the doors back shut.

Ann stood next to Sora with her hand on the button. "Didn't any teach you that it's rude to barge into other people's private bedroom?" she shouted. "If you can respect my brother's privacy then I suggest that you get the fuck out of my house before I toss your stupid ass off of the balcony."

"I'm sorry," said Sora.

Leon walked up and stood beside Sora. "You have nothing to apologize for. Someone's clearly on her period."

Ann glared at the boy, restraining herself from using her powers. "Who asked you, you overgrown giant!" She picked up Sora's bag and threw it at him. "Now get out!"

The boys didn't have to be told twice. They got their belongings and left the house just as Alan walked out of the kitchen with the drinks. "What just happened here?" he asked. It was clear that he was very disappointed seeing Sora leave, not so much his friends, but he didn't want Sora to go. He liked being around Sora, a lot. The kid made him feel strange. "What about the coco?"

Sora turned around and waved at him. "I'll take a rain check on that," he said before Ann finished tossing them all out of the apartment.

"What a bitch," said Leon once they were outside of the apartment.

"I agree," added Zexion. "No wonder no one likes her."

"That's a little harsh," said Sora.

Roxas shook his head as they walked down the steps. "You're the one who tried to kill her because she talked to Riku."

Sora started to laugh. "True."

*~*

Alan and Ann decided to check up on the Doom Tree, in their human disguises.

They noticed that a few more seedlings began to grow on the tree after Sora and his friends left only a few minutes before. It baffled them as to why this happened, but they could only take this as a miracle. The tree just may live after all.

Ann floated safely into the space with her hands on her face. "You know, the tree started to grow when once Sora showed up," she said. "Maybe it's responding to his energy. If we just hand him over to the Doom Tree then maybe the tree will live."

Alan shook his head. "That can't be it Ann!" he said. "Why do we have to sacrifice Sora so that we can live, anyways?"

"You're pathetic," said Ann. She pushed her lover into space. "We have to feed Sora to the Doom Tree. We have no other choice."

"Ann!"

Ann shook her head. "We will use him to sustain the tree whether you like it or not!"

*~*

Sora, Roxas, Zexion, and Leon ended up heading towards the temple to meet up with the others to have a Sailor Meeting. They had to discuss the recent Cardian attack and come up with a plan to stop it before it could harm anyone else.

Now, the boys were running from the other side of the city to make it to the meeting before pissing off Luna and Axel for being late, but they would use Roxas to butter up Axel. They could handle Luna without whoring out Roxas.

Demyx and Artemis were sitting at the porch table, while Axel and Luna were standing and waiting for the others as they climbed up the flights of steps. The boys took their seats by the blonde and avoided the angry glares coming from Luna and Axel.

"Took you long enough," said Axel. "Did you let Porcupine Head give you directions?"

Sora immediately pushed Roxas out from his seat to talk to his boyfriend. The blonde rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt before standing next to his red head. "We were visiting some of Sora's friends since they were feeling under the weather today. We wanted to make sure they weren't attacked by the Cardian. I was in charge of making sure we left soon enough, but I lost track of time," he said sweetly. He rested his head on Axel's shoulder, nuzzling his head against it. "I'm sorry baby."

Axel smiled and kissed the boy's head. "You're forgiven, my love." He continued to smoother the boy as he wrapped his arms around him. Roxas turned his head to the others, winking at them.

Zexion tried to stop himself from laughing as Demyx rested his head on top of his. He turned his head to the blonde, who smiled at him briefly before turning back to face the others. A red tint spread across his face as he drifted into a dreamy state, when he felt Demyx tighten his grip on his hand for a moment before releasing him.

Artemis jumped off of the table, landing on the railing around the temple. "So back to the Cardian and how we're going to eliminate it."

"Yes," said Luna. "Zexion, have you found any data about this monster?"

Zexion snapped out of his illusions and shook his head at the feline. "No, I'm sorry I was unable to gather any information. One attack only gave me so much data." Luna and the others sighed at Zexion's failure. It wasn't so much a failure, they were just disappointed that he wasn't able to provide the information that they wanted.

Leon scooted his chair away from Zexion, and ended up getting closer towards Sora just as he was scratching his head. Out from the corner of his eye, Leon caught something rather disturbing moving around Sora's hair. He figured that it was just a rather large bug that would fly off in a couple of seconds. When Leon took a closer look at it, however, it turned out to be something other then a bug. It was an alien looking plant!

Leon jumped out of his chair, getting everyone's attention on himself. "What the hell Sora!" shouted the boy. "What's in your hair?" The smaller brunette immediately began to panic as he trashed at his hair, trying to get whatever it was that Leon saw out. Thinking fast, Leon grabbed a broom and swatted the plant out of his hair.

The alien plant appeared to be a dieing root from the Doom Tree, but of course the Sailors didn't know what the Doom Tree was. They all began to panic, scream, and run around in circles as the plant crawled around the ground. Demyx and Zexion ran towards the other side of the temple, Leon stood on top of the railing to swat at the plant with the broom, Sora started to cry, and Artemis took a closer look to inspect it. As the cat stretched his paw towards the plant, it immediately wrapped itself around his arm.

"GET THIS OFF OF ME!" cried Artemis as he tried to shake the thing off of him.

Luna finally jumped it and scratched at the plant until it released Artemis. The plant continued to crawl around, trying to find a new victim. It started to crawl towards Roxas, who during everyone's panic, tripped on Axel's robes and fell onto the ground. Axel immediately saw this and pulled out one of his scrolls from his robe and raised it up to his face.

"I call upon the sacred power of Mars." The scroll stood perfectly straight as Axel whispered his incantation into it. A red aura surrounded the scroll as raised it up in the air. "Fireballs CHARGE!" He flung the scroll towards the plant, which had just jumped towards Roxas. The scroll quickly stuck onto the plant before it could get to Roxas, and burned it with sacred fire. The plant withered around in the ground before finally turning brown and died.

Everyone stopped panicking long enough to see Axel deliver the final blow. The boys and cats got their composure back to examine the dead plant. Zexion pulled out his portable, supercomputer out from his school bag and began to analyze the plant.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" said Demyx. "That was scary."

Sora shook his head and hid behind the railing. "I have no freakin clue."

Axel dragged the scared boy back towards the others, holding him by his hair as he checked for anymore of the plants. He finished digging around after finding that there was nothing in their except for a few split ends and dandruff. "You seriously need to invest in some good conditioner," said the pyro."

Luna and Artemis assisted Zexion in his analyzing of the plant. After punching in a few more keys, they gathered all of the information that the needed and prepared to report it to the others.

Leon stood closer towards the cats and Zexion. "Well? What did you find out?"

Zexion nodded his head as he picked up the dead remains of the plant. Of course, he made sure there was no possible way that the plant would attack him before he picked it up form the ground. "This is an alien plant, but that's not even the worst part." He paused for a minute, building up dramatic tension. "This plant has a similar energy reading to the Cardians we've been fighting. They're both energy stealers."

Sora gulped as he looked up towards Axel. "And that thing was in my hair!"

"However, it doesn't end there," said Luna. "The Cardians and this plant have strong readings that are identical to the Negaverse!"

The boys all looked at the cats and Zexion shocked. They thought they were done with the Negaverse after Sora and Roxas eliminated the Seeker of Darkness and Naminé stabbed Queen Maleficent. They didn't want to have to go up against the Negaverse again after they worked so hard to stop it the first time.

"But where did this plant come from?" asked Roxas, who was still fairly terrified at the planet that tried to attack him. Although, Artemis and Sora were far more scared for life then the blonde was.

Zexion punched in a few more keys on his computer to make sure his new reading was correct because he knew he was about to drop a major bomb. "Well," he started to say, "I've started to scan the entire city to see if I can track down the Cardians' base." He finished scanning the exact location before showing his computer to the others. "The plant and Cardians are located in the same building as Alan and Ann."

Sora shook his head. "You're joking," he said. "Alan and Ann aren't a part of the Negaverse! They're not our enemies!" He couldn't believe that Zexion was seriously thinking that they were from the Negaverse. He wouldn't believe it! He started to run off by himself, while the others just stood there and watched their leader abandon them.

Roxas was about to follow his brother when Demyx reached for his arm, immedialty stopping the younger from escaping. Demyx shook his head at Roxas and pulled him back towards the group. "Let him go," he said. "He needs some time to himself." Roxas slowly nodded his head, thinking that Demyx was probably right for a change.

Leon carried Artemis around since the white cat was still shaking from his attack. "Are you sure it's them?" asked Leon. "Sure Ann's a super bitch, but are you positive that she and Alan are a part of the Negaverse?"

"I'm positive," said Zexion.

"Then what do we do?" asked Axel.

Luna jumped onto the railing and coughed to gather the others attention. "We have no other choice but to confront this Alan and Ann. Whether or not they're the master of these Cardians or tools for a greater enemy, you all have a responsibility to protect the Earth. You are the Sailor Soldiers."

The boys all agreed with the Moon Cat and prepared themselves for battle.

*~*

Sora ran far away from the temple, and without realizing it he was heading towards Alan and Ann's apartment building. He didn't care where he was going, he just had to get away from others. It still amazed him that Zexion and the others were blaming sweet Alan and bitchy Ann for being agents of the Negaverse. It couldn't be true! He just couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Alan could be a part of the Negaverse.

Then again, Kairi thought the same about Nephrite. She believed that he was some sweet guy that would never do her wrong, but it turned out he was one of the Negaverse's generals. However, Nephrite also saved her from Zoisite numerous times and even died to keep her safe. So maybe if Sora talked to them, he could spare them from the same fate.

Or they could be like Naminé, prisoners of the Negaverse. When Naminé was first "born" she wound up in the Negaverse and was forced into severing Maleficent after Sora and the others regained their memories of their past lives. Alan and Ann could be experiencing the same thing.

Sora stopped running and wrapped his arms around the nearest lamp post. He was tired from running across town and needed to rest before his thoughts drove him insane. "I have to believe that their innocent," he said softly. "If I don't believe that they're innocent then the others will destroy them then it'll be too late." He wiped away the tears that formed around his eyes.

He turned towards the towering colossus when he nearly bumped into Riku. His entire body tensed up before he ran into the guy then he almost broke into tears again after seeing Riku carrying flowers in his hands. Really nice, gorgeous, colorful flowers.

"Hey Sora," casually said Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are the flowers for?"

Riku started to laugh as he raised the bouquet up. "They're for Ann, and no! I'm not in love with her. I just heard she wasn't feeling well so I thought these might make her feel a little better."

Sora nodded his head. "That's awfully sweet of you."

Riku smirked as he took one of the flowers and handed it Sora. The brunette took the flower, confused as he looked up towards the man. "You know, I never properly thanked you for helping me with Jordan last week," he said. "Well, I think I did since we…ugh…you know. Kissed."

Sora smirked as he held onto his flower. "I think that was a good enough thank you," he said, softly. "But I like the flower too."

"Good," said Riku. "So you want to walk with me since you're heading there anyways?"

"Sure."

*~*

Ann opened the door to find that Sora was back, but this time he had the decency to bring Riku with him. Her face turned beet red as Riku handed her nearly a dozen flowers, completely forgetting about feeing Sora to the Doom Tree.

"What are these for?" she asked Riku.

"They're get well flowers," said Riku.

She smiled at the silver haired man and gave him a quick hug. She felt her entire body warm up against him, making her feel something that she never felt before. Even during those nights she spent with Alan and their naked bodies against each other couldn't compete with these new feelings. "Thank you, Riku."

Alan soon walked into the room, bare chested with only a towel wrapped around his moist body. He just stepped out of the shower when he heard all of the commotion and found Sora standing there in his home for the second time today. The boy wished he had more and constricting clothes on as he felt the same warm sensation he has whenever he was around Sora.

Sora stepped inside the apartment as Ann ran off to put the flowers in water. He smiled at Alan, trying not to stare at his naked body longer then a couple of seconds. Damn! That boy had a nice body.

"Hey Sora," said Alan, trying to play it cool. "So I'm guessing you really wanted that coco."

Sora nodded his head. "That would be nice," he said, softly. He was really trying not to faint in front of him, but it was so "hard."

Alan walked away before Little Alan could peak out of his towel and returned to the bathroom to change into something more appropriate. He returned from bathroom then went to the kitchen where Ann was already preparing her guests' drinks like a proper hostess. This was a shocking sight, Ann seemed almost happy as she switched into homemaker mode. Alan could really get use to this. Maybe the Doom Tree dieing wasn't such a bad thing after all, he thought.

They finished making the coco and prepared to serve their guests. The four of them had a decent conversation with no bad words or threats involved. They were all enjoying themselves when Riku and Alan stepped out to the balcony, leaving Ann alone with Sora. Immediately, the girl switched back into her hostile mode, but kept her cool because she had a mission to accomplish.

"So Sora," said Ann. "You want to see what's in Alan's room?" The brunette took a slurp from his hot coco, peaking at the girl. Was this chick bi-polar or something? It was juts earlier that she was bitching at him for "stepping" into Alan's room. Now she was inviting him in? What was her problem? "Come on," egged on Ann. "It'll be fine. He probably has some porno lying around and we can make fun of him."

Sora shook his head. He really didn't want to abandon all of his cream-pies. "I'm not so sure," he started to say. "But if you promise to not yell at me this time then I guess I can."

Ann stood up and dragged him with her. "Come on then!" They walked over towards Alan's bedroom door. She pushed for the door's to open before she pushed Sora into the dark abyss, revealing not a bedroom but dieing Doom Tree. "Cardian Four-Face, drain this cream-pie of his energy!"

Sora was just about to scream when he felt six arms wrap around his body. He slowly turned his head back and found the Cardian from yesterday, holding onto him. Zexion was right! They were a part of the Negaverse.

"Silly! Drain the boy's energy!" cried the Cardian. The Cardian's hands began to glow as it slowly began to drain all of Sora's energy. "Drain, drain, drain!" sang the Cardian. "Feed the Doom Tree yummy energy!"

The Cardian continued to drain the boy of his energy and transferred it to the tree when a thunderous voice interrupted. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Ann and the Cardian looked for where the voice came from when they felt the earthquake beneath them. The Cardian continued to steal the boy's energy, only causing the Doom Tree to erupt in a violent explosion of light. "I SAID ENOUGH!"

Giant roots consumed the entire building, shaking the ground beneath them. Alan and Riku ran back inside the building when a pair of roots shot up from the ground, one wrapping around Riku's body. Sora and the Cardian were both tangled up, separate from each other though. The vase that Ann put the flower in smashed and some of the flowers were torn apart by the broken glass. The space that surrounded the Doom Tree faded away as the tree rose to the roof of its illusionary building.

"What's going on?" shouted Alan as he switched back into his alien form.

Ann did the same as she dodged the roots from taking her too. "I don't know! I was just feeding Sora to the tree when this happened."

Alan shook his head. "Idiot."

*~*

Outside the building, the other boys and the cats were running towards the building when they saw the giant roots wrap around the building. They all knew immediate action had to be taken, especially after hearing Sora's ear splitting scream from the ground.

"Sora's in trouble," said Axel. "It must be Tuesday." He raised his Planet Pen and began to transform. "MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"KINGDOM KEY POWER!"

The Sailors and Keybearer attempted to find an entrance to the building, but everything was blocked by the roots. It was as impossible fortress that they couldn't break into. Sailor Jupiter begged to differ though as he fired off his Supreme Thunder against the roots to open a path. Much to their terror, Jupiter's attack didn't even make a dent against the roots.

Jupiter shook his head. "My thunder didn't even scratch it."

"How are we going to get it?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury was just about to press a few keys on his supercomputer when Mars and the Keybearer decided what to do. The Keybearer raised his Keyblade up, transferring a portion of its power to Mars who would then use his fire to burn the roots. Sailor Mars brought his hands together, channeling the energy to his fingertips. "MARS FIREBIRD STIRKE!" A massive firebird exploded from his fingertips and burned a way though the building, creating a hole large enough for them all to fit in.

"Nice shot!" said Artemis as they all ran in the building.

However, things weren't that easy for them. It was bad enough that the building was nearly pitch black, but the plants began to surround the boys and cats. A few pods began to spit a toxic spray that burned away whatever it touched. The Sailors and Keybearer continued to dance around to avoid the attack, when one of the pods snuck up on Artemis and fired at him. Luna jumped in, knocking the white cat out of the way and had her shoulder burned as a conscious.

"Luna!" cried the Keybearer. He swooped in and cradled the cat in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," whispered the cat. "It's just a sting."

Sailor Mercury brought his arms together, creating an icy orb. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" He spun around in his circle and fired his chilling bubbles, successfully freezing all of the plants around them. Unfortunately, there was still more to come and they were barely on the first floor.

"We have to find an elevator or something!" shouted Venus as he picked up Artemis.

They started to run as a group to the nearest elevator with a series of acid spitting plants following behind them. The group eventually found an elevator and crammed inside it. Sailor Mars continued to push the close door button as the plants raced towards them. The power was completely drained from the machine and there was no hope of them escaping this way.

"What do we do?" cried Mercury.

Luna looked up and found their exit. "The emergency hatch!"

"I'm on it!" Sailor Jupiter did a high jump kick, busting the hatch open. He then jumped to the top with Sailor Mars following behind him. They quickly ferried everyone up before sealing the hatch back up so that the plants couldn't follow them as they climbed up the ropes to the roof.

*~*

Riku and Sora were tied up by the Doom Tree's roots, but they floated close together. When they realized how close they were to each other, they tried to reach their arms out to hopefully stick together for this terrible event. Their hands were so close to touching when Ann came and kicked the two of them apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Ann. "Back off my man, Porcupine Head!"

"Hey!" shouted Riku. "First of all, only I can call Sora that! Second, I'm not your man!"

Ann gasped with her hand covering her face as she drifted back. Alan floated close towards them laughing. "See the truth hurts Ann," he said. "The human was never interested in you." He brushed his hand against the Doom Tree's roots and smiled at the tied up Riku. "Doom Tree, I command you to drain all of Riku's energy!"

"NO!" shouted Sora.

"Doom Tree," said Ann, "take Sora's energy first!"

"Stop!" cried Riku.

The Doom Tree reacted violently and began to drain both of their energy, much to Alan and Ann's disapproval. They begged the tree to release the ones they loved, but for some reason the Doom Tree wouldn't obey them.

"Cardian Four-Face!" shouted Alan. "Make the tree release them!"

The Cardian was still tangled up by the tree so she couldn't exactly make the tree do anything. "ANGRY!" shouted the Cardian. Her entire body began to glow as it activated her suicide attack. The Cardian blew up into, forcing the tree to release everyone from its grip as the Cardian's remains floated to the ground.

Alan and Ann quickly teleported to catch Riku and Sora as they fell towards the ground. They gently placed them down on the ground and attempted to reason with their Doom Tree as it went on its violent rampage.

"Please Doom Tree," begged Ann. "Listen to us!"

Alan continued to hold onto his precious Sora, who was drained from all the energy he and Riku lost. "You'll be fine, my dear. You just need to rest."

"Let him go!" cried a chorus of voices. Standing by the broken roof entrance stood the meddlesome Sailors and Keybearer.

Ann shook her head. "You have got to be joking. You clowns are here now. Great!" She held her hand forward, gathering energy at the palm of her hand. Her hair blowing in a violent breeze created by the tree. "Now I can finish you all off!"

"Wait Ann," said Alan, but he was ignored. Ann fired off a powerful blast of energy that the boys luckily managed to avoid. "You have to stop this!"

"Not a chance."

"VENUS METEOR SHOWER DESTORY!"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON SHOCK!"

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"

"STRIKE RAID JUDGEMENT!'

The Sailors attacks were cancelled out by the Doom Tree's massive roots and Ann flew in the way. She fired another powerful blast of energy, this time blasting them all nearly to the edge of the building. Their uniforms were all torn as the cats watched in terror.

Just when Ann was about to attack again, a white rose interrupted her. The Moonlight Knight stood on the branches of the tree and looked out to the battlefield. "You must stop this senseless violence! Cant' you see that you're only hurting yourself."

"Can it Turban Boy!" Ann gathered another surge of energy before firing it at the knight. He was blown back against the dieing Doom Tree and was eventually, completely absorbed by the tree.

"Stop," begged Sora from Alan's lap. "Stop hurting them."

Alan brushed his hand against the boy's face as he placed him down on the ground. "I have to stop her," he said. He floated towards his sister in hopes of stopping her rage.

Sora picked his weakened body up and crawled towards Riku, who looked just as bad as he did. "Riku? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've seen better days," coughed Riku. "How are you, Porcupine Head?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to call me that?"

Riku nodded his head. "True."

Sora slowly began to pick himself up from the ground. He didn't know where he found the strength to stand, but he did. "I have to stop them all before they do anymore damage. I have to stop these Negascum!" He got his brooch out from his pocket and held it up into the air. He didn't care who saw him. He had a job to do!

"MOON CRSYTAL POWER!" The case of the brooch floated up as the crystal released powerful beams of light. Sora placed the brooch on his chest as his clothes faded away and a pair of angel wings shot grew from his back. Red ribbons wrapped around his body as feathers floated around him, forming his Valor Form. His transformation was complete when his red and black Sailor's outfit was on him and his tiara appeared on his forehead.

"No way," said Alan as the aliens looked down to at the boy. "Sora's Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon knelt to the ground and held onto Riku. "You're not dieing on me this time, are you?" he asked.

Riku shook his head. "Not this time, my Moon Prince."

Sailor Moon smiled and gasped as tears gently flooded his vision. He held onto Riku's hand tighter as he cried. "So do you remember everything now?"

"I do," said Riku. "I remember us."

Ann shook her head and stomped her feet in the air. "BACK OFF SAILOR MOON!" She gathered another portion of her energy and fired it against Sailor Moon's back.

The Sailor turned around, holding his tie forward. "MOON CRYSTAL PROTECT!" His brooch that was tied onto his tie created a powerful star shaped barrier that neutralized Ann's attack. "You can't hurt me, Ann!" He let Riku go and stood on his own feet, with all of his energy back. He summoned his Moon Scepter and held it up in the air. "My heart is filled with love and friendship, while yours is consumed by your own bitterness and jealousy! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you for your evil ways!"

Ann started to laugh. "Yeah right! I think you should taste the power of the Negaverse!"

"I have!" said Sailor Moon. "MOON SCEPTER-"

"AH!" Ann fired another powerful blast of energy, stopping Sailor Moon from using his attack and blowing him and Riku away. "Sorry Riku, but since you're with Moon face now, you're the enemy!" She kept firing more and more blasts of invisible energy blasts against the two of them, while they hanged onto dear life against the Doom Tree's roots.

"Stop it Ann!" cried Alan. "So what if they're our enemy! They've been nothing but kind to us. There has to be something we can do."

"Oh Alan, you're getting soft on me," said Ann. "There is something we can do. And that's kill the love birds!"

Riku pushed himself away from the root long enough to wrap his body around Sailor Moon's, protecting the boy from the attack. "I'll protect you," he said to him. "I'll always protect you, Moon Prince." Sailor Moon struggled to hold onto his scepter and the root, while he tried to turn them around so that he could protect Riku. Then when Ann's attack started to hit them again, it was too late. Riku slumped down onto the ground with nothing left in him, while Sailor Moon cried out in terror.

The other Sailors tried to get back on their feet, but Ann switched her attacks on them as well. The boys all screamed at the top of their lungs as they floated in mid air, unable to do anything against the constant attack.

The Doom Tree began to glow once more, reacting to Ann's hatred towards the boys. It raised up one its roots and stabbed Ann through her cold chest. The space girl gulped in shock as the root left her body and she crashed landed onto the ground. Alan followed close behind her, trying to catch her before it was too late.

When he finally made it, Ann was already bleeding. She looked frail and weak moments after being attacked by the Doom Tree. Ann began to feel regret in what she thought to be her heart for her actions as she looked weakly up to Alan. "Alan…is this our fate?" asked Ann. "I was so blinded by my hatred that I caused the Doom Tree to turn against us."

"Don't say that Ann," whispered Alan. "We'll find a way to fix this."

The Doom Tree raised another root up and was just about to strike both Alan and Ann as they said their good byes to each other. Sailor Moon with his scepter still in his hand, ran towards the tree in hopes of stopping the attack. "YOU MUST STOP!" shouted Sailor Moon as he twirled his scepter around. "PLEASE STOP!"

The Doom Tree reacted to Sailor Moon's cry for help and began to…speak! "Are you sure, Sailor Moon?" asked the tree. Light began to shoot out from the tree as an image of the stars and planets filled their thoughts. "I have been trying to talk for so long, but I couldn't find the strength to speak until now. Now, allow me to tell you all a story, my story."

"I wasn't always called the Doom Tree. My true name is actually The Tree of Life. Long ago I lived on an oceanic planet. For eons and eons I lived alone with my thoughts with no one to talk to, but one day I decided to use my powers to give life to my children. We lived together in harmony always laughing, dancing, and singing. My children eventually grew into adulthood and we continued to live together peacefully, until evil began to corrupt my children. They soon began to fight and slaughter each other to steal my power. I tried to stop them, but failed so I just stood in the side lines hoping that one day they would get over their evil thoughts."

"That day never came. My children eventually destroyed our peaceful planet, forcing me to take drastic actions. I took those who stayed out of the fighting and we left to find a new world, but time wasn't on our side. The few survivors I took with me began to die as we failed to find a new planet to sustain our life until it only Alan, Ann, and I were left. Do not hate Alan and Ann, Sailors. They were only children when this happened, they were forced to watch all of this evil, never knowing light and love that all children experience."

Alan frowned as he continued to hold onto Ann and looked up to his beloved Tree of Life. "So it's our fault you're dieing. We did this to you."

"No, my son," said the tree. "You did what you thought was right to keep me alive. But I don't need stolen energy to survive. What I need to survive is positive energy, much like the Imperium Silver Crystal that Sailor Moon guards. Light and Love is what I need to live in this world, and now my children you have finally experience Light and Love for yourselves. That is what has kept me along for so long on this planet."

"There's hope then," said a dieing Ann.

The tree lifted up one of its roots to Ann. A single drop of dew fell from it and landed on her wound that was inflicted upon her. The wound sealed shut, saving her life. "Yes, my daughter there is always hope." The Tree of Life turned its massive body towards Sailor Moon lifting all of its dieing branches up. "Now Sailor Moon, I have a favor to ask of you. Please use your scepter to rid me of all this negative energy that I was forced to consume. Please, save me."

Sailor Moon held his scepter up, tears still streaming down his face. He then turned towards Alan and Ann. "Are you sure?" he asked them. They all agreed with the Tree of Life, telling him that it was the best thing they could do. He nodded his head and closed his eyes as the crown on the scepter blinked. He twirled the scepter around his hands before aiming it directly at the tree. "Moon…Scepter…Elimination!" A storm of crescent symbols and moon dust streamed out from the scepter and made direct contact with the tree.

"Ahhh! Thank you, Sailor Moon!" cried the Tree of Life.

A wave of light shot out from the dieing tree, consuming the entire building it. Sailor Moon began to float into the abyss of light with no sight of it ending. He thought that his attack my have killed them too when he heard a voice call out to him, or actually to the Moon Prince.

"Prince Ventus!" Sailor Moon opened his eyes to see the cloudy heavens then found Riku unconscious and the Moonlight Knight in all of his glory standing on a cloud. "You did it, my prince. You stopped the evil from destroying our world."

"Thank you," said Sailor Moon with his scepter still in his hands, "but who are you?"

The Moonlight Knight smiled as he pulled onto the cloth around his face. "I suppose it is time for you to know who I am since I will not be here much longer. It is time for me to tell you the truth." He removed the cloth from his face and took of his turban to reveal himself to be none other then…RIKU!

Sailor Moon looked at the sleeping Riku and the knight Riku. This was just too confusing. How could there be two of Riku? "This is a dream."

"More of a vision," said the Moonlight Knight. "I am Riku, but I'm not the real Riku. I am merely a projection of him. You see, after your battle with Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness, Riku was reborn with his chain of memories sealed away from him. However, in the depths of his heart he knew that he had to protect to Moon Prince, you, from the forces of evil. That is how I came to be born. I am the physical representation of Riku's desire to protect you, his love for you."

"Wow," said Sailor Moon. He looked down at Riku with a smile on his face and tears streaming down his face. Then he looked back at the knight who looked like he was slowly fading away. "What's happening to you?"

The Moonlight Knight closed his eyes and tossed a white rose at Sailor Moon. "I'm going away now. Riku doesn't have the strength anymore to maintain my projection nor does he have to now that he has his memories back. The two of you can be together, again."

"But I don't want you to go away!" cried Sailor Moon.

The Moonlight Knight finished transforming into a spirit and floated gently to Riku's body. "I won't be gone. I'll just be one with Riku now. Two sides of the same coin." The knight faded away completely, leaving Sailor Moon and Riku alone as their astral plane began to fade into reality.

They returned back to the ruins of the battlefield where the others were waiting. Sailor Moon knelt over to help Riku up, supporting the man's weight. It was amazing how heavy Riku actually was even though he didn't look it. Then again, Leon said the same thing when he had to carry him after he went all Prince Ventus the first time.

"Riku?" said Sailor Moon.

He opened his teal color eyes with a smile on his face. "Hey Porcupine Head. Missed me much?" asked Riku. Sailor Moon finally stopped crying long enough to kiss the boy.

Alan continued onto Ann, even though she no longer needed his help. The couple smiled at each other, feeling relieved to know that their nightmare was over. Alan poked the girl's face with his finger and started to laugh. "Looks like we're going to die now."

Ann shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind dieing, as long as I died with you," she said as she rested against his chest.

"Ditto," whispered Alan. An orb of light floated down from the heavens and eventually landed on Alan's hand revealing to be a seedling. A seedling from the Tree of Life! "There is always hope," he repeated from the tree. "Looks like we won't be dieing yet."

Ann smiled as she got back up. "And this time we'll do it right! We'll feed the tree nothing but positive energy! No more stealing other people's energy for us." Alan nodded his head as he created a protective bubble around them and their seedling. The pair began to float up into space with the others waving them off.

"Take this!" shouted Sailor Moon. He released a stream of energy from heart that floated into the seedling. "Take some of my love with you guys! Think of it as a good bye present."

Alan blew the boy a kiss. "We appreciate your gift, Sailor Moon. Thank you Sailors for everything."

Ann started to laugh as she waved Sailor Moon off. "Later Porcupine Head."

Sailor Moon turned towards Riku, smiling at him. "So I've missed you."

Riku smiled and kissed the boy on the lips. "I've missed you too."

"So you two are back together!" shouted the Keybearer. All of the Sailors and cats popped up behind them, smiling and laughing at couple. "Finally, now Sailor Moon can stop mopping around all over the place."

Sailor Jupiter and Mars agreed when Sailor Venus coughed. He felt like this was the perfect time to tell everyone, even though Mercury and he made no agreement to tell everyone. "Excuse me; I have an announcement to make!"

"What now?" said Mars. "Are you finally getting a new hairstyle?"

"No! Even better, I have a boyfriend!" said Venus.

Sailor Jupiter started to laugh. "And who is that?"

The blonde quickly pulled onto Mercury's arm, wrapping his arm around him. "Mercury and I are together!"

Everyone gasped. They weren't exactly sure what to say. They weren't sure if they were supposed to say congratulations or what the hell? Sailor Mercury sighed, the cat was out of the bag so he might as well go with it. He should've known better to think that Venus would keep things a secret. "It's true," said Mercury. "We're sort of a couple."

"Well then," said Sailor Moon, "yay for you!"

"How long have you been together?" asked the Keybearer.

"Have you guys done it?" asked Mars.

"Shut up," said Jupiter. "That's a little too personal."

"Agreed!" said Venus. "It's not like we ratted you out to Sora about sleeping with Roxas."

"WHAT!" shouted Sailor Moon. "What the hell, pedophile!" He began to chase Sailor Mars around the battlefield, trying to strangle the boy. "I'm going to kill you for touching my baby brother, you son of a bitch!"

The Keybearer shook his head and walked up to Venus. He immediately slapped the boy in the back of his head. "You couldn't keep your big mouth shut!"

"Owie!" said Venus, while Sailor Moon was still trying to catch up to Mars.

*~*

On the next chatper: Sora and Riku spend the day together, basking in love and glory when they're interupted by a blonde haired kid! No, not Roxas, this boy came from the sky and is interfering with Roxas and Sora's lives. Then a new enemey appears to try and take the kid. Not to mention Axel, Demyx, and Zell start a band! What the heck is going on? Find out in** A Gift from Above!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, my beta is currently M.I.A. so its kinda messy! Not too much because I checked it a little more then usual. Anyways, the main part of fic starts now with the appearance of Chibiusa's character. Early Lemon in the beginning of the chapter. Lots more drama to come. WOOT! I'm so excited. Also, you guys should read my other fics "Beautiful Tragedy" an AkouRoku with Cleon and Lexzex, and "Argh! Pirates" a Lexzex with MANY others pairings, and I mean MANY! So as usual, READ AND REVIEW! I shall love you forever. ^_^ Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A Gift from Above:**

It's been about a month since the battle with Alan and Ann was over and done with. Since then the boys have been living and peace, and even went back to their normal, everyday routines.

Riku and Sora had to make up for all the lost time now that Riku had all of his memories back in his possession. The boys were tangled up in Riku's bed sheets as Sora whimpered in pleasure as Riku spread the boy's legs apart and continued to thrusts inside him. It had been so long since the boys were together for their first time that Riku had to break Sora in from scratch. Sora held onto Riku as he felt his member stretch his hole apart.

Each thrust Riku took made Sora cry in complete ecstasy.

As Riku moved his hips in perfect rhythm with the hand job he was giving Sora, it left the brunette seeing nothing but stars. He couldn't even see Riku's gorgeous, teal eyes looking down at him while they were making love. Sora practically jumped out from the bed, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck just as the man angled himself perfectly to hit his sweet spot. Riku knew he hit what he was looking for and sped up the pace to make Sora wither in pleasure.

Not even a minute passed as Sora came all of Riku's hand and his own hairless chest. It took Riku a few more minutes and a couple dozen more thrusts before he too came inside the condom Sora made him put on. They both realized safety was important because Sora was special. He could get pregnant.

Riku leaned down to kiss the boy's soft, taking in Sora's sweet scent. He pulled out from inside Sora and lay down beside him in his bed. Sora crawled into the man's open arms, resting his head against the toned chest. They kissed again as Riku lifted the covers of their nude bodies.

"I love you," he whispered into Sora's ear. "I love you so much, baby."

Sora blushed as he buried himself deeper against Riku's chest. "I love you too. I've been waiting to hear you say that to me for such a long time."

Riku held onto the boy as the morning Sun rose outside his bedroom window. They spent nearly the entire night making love and now they woke up just before sunrise to do it again. He smirked a bit as he closed his eyes to get some more rest before their date today. Nearly everyday, Riku and Sora spent the entire day together and today was no exception.

*~*

Axel and Roxas were sleeping together side by side in the blonde's bedroom. Axel snuck into the boy's bedroom, late at night, practically giving a boy a heart attack as he attempted to beat the crap out of Axel with a baseball bat. When Roxas realized who was really there, he quickly apologized and the two climbed into his small bed.

They spent the night together doing some things that would get Roxas in loads of trouble with his parents.

Roxas softly sighed as Axel grabbed onto the boy's privates and kissed his neck. Axel cupped his privates perfectly, making Roxas moan into his pillow, while Axel rubbed his hardening cock against…RoxASS. (Author's Note: I couldn't help it!) He continued to rub the head of his cock against Roxas's entrance as he started to play with Roxas.

Axel pushed his lips against Roxas' hot flesh as he continued to pleasure the younger with his hand. Roxas begged for Axel to stop with the teasing and just fuck him already. Hearing that made Axel laugh as he twisted Roxas's head back slightly and pressed their lips together. "As you wish, my love," he whispered seductively in his ear.

With that said, Axel shoved his fully erect head against Roxas's hole. The boy tensed up at once as Axel fought his way inside of him. Once his entire member was lost inside of Roxas, he began to gently move his hips in a gentle motion. Roxas was practically singing with his moans while Axel tried to penetrate deeper inside of him.

*~*

Life on other planets and the concept of time has fascinated people for centuries. Humans wanted to know if there were really life on other planets or if we were a planet of lonely freaks. Time, on the other hand, was different. People wondered the mysteries of our existence. How did we get here? What happened during this era? Why did this happen? It seemed that these questions would never be answered as we continued the miserable existence and gave up on the mysteries of our existence.

The people of Tokyo were so wrapped up with their daily lives that they were completely unaware of the massive, crystallized airship that floated down from the sky. The looming fortress hovered above the tallest of buildings, protected from site by a powerful cloaking device buried deep within the ship.

Staring down upon the populous was a man. A tall, lean red head wearing a light brown vest and green pants with combat boots and black crystal earring dangling from both of his ears. He stared out of a window from the crystal fortress and gazed down at the ants beneath him. A smirk spread across his face as he stood closer against the Sun light reflecting off the fortress so that his reverse crescent symbol can be seen off his forehead.

"Fools," he whispered, "if they only knew their fate." He turned around and clapped his hands together at four mirrors that surrounded him. "Show yourself, Ayakashi Sisters! I, Rubeus, command you too!" Slowly emerging from each of the mirrors were four, beautiful woman each with a varying sense of style and the same crystals and symbols on their forehead as their commander. The women were just as pale skinned as Rubeus and had the same cocky expression on their faces as he did.

A woman with crazy, poofed up blue hair was the first to appear. She wore a spiky, purple tutus, purple heels, and vertically-striped, spandex suit. Another one had white-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and she wore an all blue one-piece, light blue gloves, and knee-high boots. The third had her brown hair tied up in a bun with a yellow ribbon holding it together. She wore a yellow, tube top and red-orange skirt topped up with ankle length boots. The last of the women appeared to be the strongest of them all. She had her green hair styled short and wore a green top with a furred collar and green, spandex pants. She also had on stiletto heels to finish of her outfit. Each one of the sisters was at the peak of their physical strength and, to Rubeus's preference, well endowed in the chest department.

The women all bowed to the red head. "Yes, Lord Rubeus?" they said in complete unison. "We live to serve you and the clan."

Rubeus smirked at them all as he raised his arms to his side. "Welcome Sisters to the Tokyo of the early 21st century, before that meddlesome King came into power. Our leaders have sent us back to the past for one purpose and one purpose only."

"And that is?" asked the brunette.

"To find the Rabbit," he said to them all. "We have to find Rabbit and bring him back to our time so that we can end this war."

The green haired stepped forward with her arms crossed over her large bosoms. "I'll take care of finding the Rabbit, Lord Rubeus," she said, confidently. "I'll have him here within the hour."

"Not a chance Prizma!" shouted the brunette. She brandished a whip in her hands, smacking it against the crystallized floor. "I'm getting the Rabbit for Lord Rubeus."

"Please," said the white haired one. "You'd fail more miserably then Prizma would, Avery."

Avery and Prizma both ganged up on their other sister. "Like you'd do better, Birdie!" cried the girls. "You're the youngest and weakest out of the four of us."

Birdie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am, but I'm better at these types of missions! I can find the Rabbit, Lord Rubeus."

There was a loud cough in the room as nails scratched against the crystal walls. The sister in the tutu smiled at her sisters as she approached Rubeus. "Let me take care of the Rabbit," she said seductively to him. "I promise I won't let you down master."

Rubeus titled her head up with two of his long, fingers. "You would do that for me, Catzi?" She nodded her head carefully as a blush spread across her face. He knew that using her affection for him would lead to a victory for them and their family. "Well then," he said, letting her head go, "I suggest you get to work, Catzi. The higher ups in the Black Moon Clan don't like to be kept waiting."

Catzi nodded her head again and jumped away from Rubeus, spinning in a perfect circle that would make a ballerina jealous. She finished her little dance and curtsied at him. "I swear I won't fail you, Lord Rubeus! I'll get the Rabbit." The reverse crescent on her forehead began to glow and her body began to fade away as she began to search the city for the Rabbit's location."

*~*

Meanwhile at one of the Tokyo parks, spread out over the grass with the manmade lake across from them was the beautiful couple, Riku and Sora. They cuddled against each other with their clothes on once as they celebrated their one month anniversary. Riku prepared a picnic for the two of them and made sure to have plenty of food for Sora because the boy would've consumed everything before he even blinked. The food was spread out over the blanket that Sora brought from home as the brunette began to eat everything in front of them.

Riku had to snatch some of the food away from the boy so that he could eat too. After trying to steal a roll from Sora, he got in return a vicious glare that terrified him and forced him to back off. "I guess your parents never taught you to share," he said softly. He took whatever Sora didn't grab and took that to be his meal.

Sora already finished off over half the food that Riku brought before finally calling it quits. He rested his back against the soft earth and rubbed his little belly. "That was soooo good, Riku!" he said to the man. "I'm really full now!" He laid his head on top of Riku's lap, who was still trying to finish off his food. A content sigh escaped from Sora's mouth as he closed his eyes on the man's lap.

"Happy?" asked Riku as he finished off the last of his food. Placing the empty plate down, he slowly began to stroke Sora's hair, massaging his scalp. Sora continued to sigh into Riku's lap, which made Riku want to pounce on the brunette. "I guess you are." He pulled Sora up from his neck and kissed the boy's rosy, pouty lips.

Sora didn't even blush now even after Riku kissed him. His body was used to the feeling that Riku gave him. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him again. "I love you, Riku," he whispered softly.

The elder held onto Sora and brushed their noses together. "I love you too." They both leaned back a few inches, continuing their make out session. What the boys failed to notice though was a pink cloud that was hovering above their heads.

After a few moments, a small child fell out from the cloud and landed in between the boys. Sora was knocked back by the figure that landed on top of his head. The child fell forward with his lips brushing against Riku's, scaring the man as well as shocking him. Sora quickly reacted and picked up the little brat that fell on top of him, ruining his date.

The brat…boy had silverish-blonde hair that was a cross between Roxas and Riku's hair color, wearing a dark-blue, boy sailor's outfit. One of his eyes was the same shade of blue as Sora and the other was the same shade of teal as Riku. He appeared to be not much younger then Roxas as he glared at Sora.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"What's it to you, loser?" said the little boy. A purple orb fell from what was left of the cloud and landed against Sora's head. The brunette released the boy as the young blonde picked it up and started to run far away.

Riku tilted his head to the side with a smile on his face. "What a weird kid."

*~*

Riku drove Sora back to his house and dropped him off there.

Their date ended not much longer after the kid interrupted it so they decided to just call it quits from there. Sora kissed Riku goodbye as he stepped towards his front door, seeing Roxas standing outside it. He noticed that the blonde was leaning against the door with his arms crossed like he was waiting for someone.

Sora stopped walking after seeing a blonde flash from his living room window. He shook his head in disbelief. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. He went back to his walk inside, but stopped again in front of Roxas. "What's up Roxy?" said Sora. "Why are you outside? Waiting for Axel?"

The boy's head was level against Sora's neck, but he did that thing where his eyes rolled up towards the top of his head. "We have to talk," said Roxas. He grabbed onto Sora's wrist and dragged him away from the house. "We have a 'little' problem in the house."

"What kind of problem?" asked Sora. "Are mom and dad fighting?"

He shook his head with his blonde spikes moving from side to side. "It's worse." He angled Sora a few inches to see the same little boy that interrupted their date sitting in their living room with their parents. Sora immediately wanted to break into his house, but realized that Roxas's grip was tighter then he thought. "I'm guessing you know who he really is."

Sora turned his head back to look at Roxas, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"He came here a few minuets ago, knocking on the door. He said that he was our 'cousin,' but I have no memory of him. Then he dribbled this little sphere thing that looks like Luna's face on the ground. After that, mom and dad acted like they know who he was for years."

"Impossible!" said Sora. "What's his name anyways?"

Roxas started to walk towards the door, holding onto the doorknob. "He said his name is…Reks." He opened the door and went inside with Sora following behind him. The brothers walked inside to find their mom carrying a tray of cookies and their dad showing their "cousin" several old family albums.

Their mother looked up after placing the tray of cookies on the coffee table. "Hey boys!" she said cheerfully. "Your cousin, Reks, just showed up today for a visit."

"I already filled Sora in," said Roxas as they both sat down far away from the boy.

"Well that saves us a load of trouble," said their dad.

The Luna faced sphere was wrapped against the boy's chest as he glared at the both of them. His gaze though was focused mainly on Sora and the brooch he had pinned against his light jacket. Sora started to stare the boy down too when his mom smacked him on the back of the head with the palm of her hand.

"Stop being so rude, Sora! Treat your cousin with more respect then that."

Sora held onto his head, rubbing the sore spot. "Ouch! That was uncalled for," he said to his mother as he went up to his room. "I'm going to take a bath."

He ran into the bathroom upstairs and started the hot water for the tub. He pealed off his clothes and dropped them in the laundry basket, while he held his brooch in his fingers. The hot steam rose up from the bathtub, going past his naked skin. He tipped his feet against the water, finding it at the perfect temperature before dipping in the soothing water. His skin felt sticky from all the sweat, and cum, that was on his skin.

He sighed again as the soothing water made his skin feel better. He held his brooch up for him to see, lifting the top up. The Silver Crystal began to sparkle as he gazed at the glittering light. For the last few weeks, Sora found himself gazing at the Silver Crystal for long periods of time just gazing at as he thought about life. Deep thoughts usually weren't his thing, but lately he's being feeling the need to be thinking about his life and what the future held in store for him.

Was he always going to be Sailor Moon? Was he always going to be risking his life to save the world on a weekly basis? Would he ever find peace with his life? Would King Ventus's prediction that he would reclaim his old title ever come true?

Then there were his thoughts about Riku. Would he lose Riku to the darkness, again? He couldn't allow that to happen again. He never wanted to lose Riku. Riku meant the world to Sora, and he just couldn't bear to live without him.

As he sunk lower into the tub, he felt his thighs brush against something. He jumped out of the tub with half of his body soaked and wet. Something rose from the bottom of the tub until he finally saw that it was Reks, wearing a pair of swim trunks.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, kid!" shouted Sora. He covered his privates with his hand and brooch. "Get out of the tub!"

"Give me the Silver Crystal!" said Reks. Sora gasped and jumped out from the tub. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist as he threatened to beat Reks with a brush. Reks stood in the tub, glaring at the other boy with the sphere floating behind him like magic. "Not until you give me the crystal! Luna-P, get me the crystal!"

Sora dropped his brooch on the sink and quickly grabbed Reks by his hair with the Luna ball in his other hand. "In your dreams, kid!" He opened the door to the bathroom, throwing Reks out. "AND STAY OUT!"

*~*

Reks continued to try and steal Sora's crystal for the rest of the day with the Luna thingy following behind him. Sora had to always look both ways before taking another step forward because Reks would always pop out from somewhere to try and take the crystal. Sora finally got smart and got Roxas in on things.

The older blonde was shocked after hearing that. He knew the kid was weird, but he didn't think that he would be thief chasing after the Silver Crystal. Bringing both of their heads together, Sora and Roxas plotted of ways to get rid of the kid. However, things didn't work that way out for them. Their parents yelled at them and told them to behave. Roxas became sneakier about things, while Sora was constantly getting into trouble.

Fed up with his behavior that day, the boys' mother finally decided that Reks would be sleeping in Sora's room.

Sora had to sleep with his eyes open otherwise Reks would've stolen the crystal from him, while he was sleeping. The little brat tried to take it from him a few times while Luna tried to fight off the Luna-P with her claws.

Sora knew that he was going to be having a serious talk with the others tomorrow about his "little" problem.

*~*

Riku had his nightmares again.

_Every night since he regained his memories, he dreamt of himself and the shadows of the Negaverse. He would see himself standing in the middle of the old throne room wearing the outfit that Maleficent gave him. He would then be surrounded by the shadows of the former generals as the Heartless began to surface. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite would all laugh at him as the Heartless began to jump him._

_Another shadow surfaced, taking the shape of Maleficent. The dead queen would try to strike him down with her staff until he stumbled back on the tiled floor. Riku would then fall back and landed on the throne._

_The final shadow would then surface, wearing the brown robe that the Seeker of Darkness would wear as his shadow Guardian floated behind him. The Seeker of Darkness would place his hands on the young man's shoulders and squeezed them tightly with his cold hands. Riku held back the pain as he felt his shoulders popping as the King of the Negaverse brought his face closer towards his._

"_Submit to me, Prince Riku," said the Seeker. "The Darkness already owns your heart. You might as well give in and allow yourself to become my tool once more."_

Riku would then wake up, covered in cold sweat in the middle of the night, screaming. "I won't give in," he told himself. "I won't give into the Darkness ever again." What Riku failed to realize that the shadows in his dreams; weren't going to stay in his dreams. The shadows floated around his room, hiding from the Light.

*~*

"Get me out of the rain! Get me out of my clothes! I hope don't make a sound so that nobody knows!" Axel sang into the microphone using his diaphragm for full support. The red head started a band with Zell and Demyx about a month ago at the temple.

The boys were off to a decent start since they all knew how to play their instruments and it was already agreed that Axel and Demyx would do ALL of the singing. It didn't hurt that Zell was a former rockstar so he knew his shit, except when it came to singing. The boy couldn't carry a note even if his life depended on it. Zell just had to keep his mouth close, look sexy, and play the guitar.

Zell and Demyx were the guitarists for the band, and Axel was their keyboardist and lead singer. Demyx would mostly provided back up vocals for Axel, but every once and a while Axel would step down so that the blonde could lead. However, that only happened when a softer voice was needed for the song.

Speaking of their songs, most of them were penned down by Axel, who spent years out of his life developing the proper words and notes. Their songs were a cross between pop meets rock meets alternative meets emo. It was a cross between many genres. Zell, especially, held a great deal of respect for the boy and his musical commitment.

They practiced in one of the empty rooms in the temple, every weekend and Wednesday night for a few hours. Today was Sunday and after completing their usual Sunday morning routine, the boys put their butts to work in order to rehearse.

Leon, Zexion, and Artemis were chilling out against the wall, listening to their practice. They were actually pretty impressed since the boys had only been practicing for a month and they already managed to find their own sound. It was a shame though that they still hadn't come up with a name yet.

Zell ended the song with a major power chord before placing his ampless guitar on its proper stand. "That was knarly dudes!" he said, cheerfully. He then brushed the sweat off his face with a rag before he left the room. "I'll see you guys in a bit. I have to go help gramps with something."

"Later!" said Axel as he waved the boy off. He made sure he had everything off before he sat down on the ground with the others. "So do we still have the day off?" he asked Artemis.

The cat nodded his head. "There's been no reports of any Negaverse based activity in the city," he said to the boys. "I suggest we take this time to rest up before a new enemy decides to show up."

Demyx was on the carpet and sat a blushing Zexion on his lap. "Why would you even say such a thing?" asked the blonde. "I never want this vacation to end! I just want to relax and cuddle with my little buddy!" He wrapped his arms around Zexion and began to rub his face against the boy's chest. Zexion continued to blush as he wrapped his own arms around Demyx's neck. The two shared a brief kiss with each other.

"How cute," said Axel.

Leon huffed a little, trying not to catch anyone's attention in particular. He sat against the wall like his typical moody self. When the doors slid open again, he sighed in relief seeing Luna on Roxas's shoulder and Sora. "Finally! Do you know how annoying these guys are?" He stood on his feet, grateful that the brothers finally showed up. He had enough of Demyx's PDA for Zexion. Just as he was about to say something else, he noticed a much younger boy standing beside them. "Umm…who's the kid?"

Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Artemis peaked around, noticing the boy as well.

The brothers and Luna both sighed as Sora brought the boy forward with the Luna-P wrapped around his little arms. "This is our 'cousin'," he said, while Roxas made air quotes. "Reks, this is Leon, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Demyx's cat, Artemis."

The youngest of the boys nodded his head slowly as he was forced into gazing up at the much older boys. "Nice to meet you," he said, intimidated. The others introduced themselves properly, while Artemis looked at the Luna-P with much wonder. Artemis was confused by the device and looked at Luan for an explanation, but the other cat didn't know a thing about it either.

"Why don't you go play outside for a bit," suggested Roxas to Reks. He had his arms on the other boy's shoulders. "This place is sort of a disaster and we need to talk the guys in private. You don't mind, do you, Reks?

"That's fine," said Reks. "I don't mind." He turned around with the Luna-P still in his arms as he left the room. However, he wasn't exactly going outside to play. He was going to come up with new plans to steal the Silver Crystal from Sora so that he could go home just like the Luna-P told him too.

When he first met Sora and Riku then escaped from them he asked the Luna-P for advice. His best friend told him to find the Silver Crystal that way he would have the power to return home and save his father from the evil that befell on him. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get the Silver Crystal from Sora and use it to save his family.

The brothers waited until Reks was completely out of the way before turning back to the others and speaking.

"He's an evil, little spawn of Satan!" said Sora.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Someone's just jealous that he's not getting all of the attention," he said to the others before trying to grab onto Roxas.

Roxas dodged the boy's attempts and stood beside his brother with Luna still riding on his back. "He's not lying about this," he said.

"He tried to take Sora's crystal," said Luna. "Reks knew that it was the Silver Crystal and tried to steal it from him."

"Are you serious?" said Zexion. "Are you trying to say that little boy could be a new enemy?"

Leon shook his head. "Impossible. Maybe he's just some little kid that needs our protection from something far worse."

"Whatever it is," said Sora, "one thing's for certain. He's not getting his sticky, little fingers on my crystal otherwise my name isn't Sora Tsukino!"

Demyx began to laugh. "Sora finally decided to grow a pair of balls! Good on you, mate!" he said with an Australian accent.

*~*

Reks walked around the temple with Luna-P following closely behind him. He peaked in every room to see what was in there seeing if there was anything that he could use for his plan to take the crystal from Sora.

"What can I use?" he said to himself.

He continued to walk down the hall when he bumped into Axel's grandfather who was carrying a tray of cookies and tea. The old man stumbled back a little, but managed to keep the tray safely in his hands. "Whoa!" he shouted before seeing Reks. "Hello there little boy, and who might you be?"

"I'm Reks, Roxas and Sora's cousin," he lied to the old man. But the blonde knew he wouldn't be as stubborn or difficult to fool as the others were going to be. A brilliant thought popped into his head as he saw the tray. "Who are those for?"

"The boys," said grandpa. "I thought they might like a snack. Would you like to join my apprentice and me for our snacks? There's plenty to go around."

Reks nodded his head, understanding at once. "I would love too," he said. "If you want, I'll take those to the others." Grandpa agreed then handed the tray to him after thanking the small boy. "It's my pleasure to help, sir."

He waited until grandpa was gone before he placed the tray on the ground and grabbed Luna-P. "It's time to work your magic." He began to dribble the sphere on the ground before letting it fly into the air. "Luna-P Magic!" Luna-P exploded into a puff of smoke and a small bottle fell on Reks's hand. The boy made sure to pop the top before pouring it into the pot of tea and each of the boys' cups.

"This should work," he said to himself. Luna-P reappeared floating above his head as he hid the bottle. He picked the tray up and went back into the room where the boys were. When the drink the special serum in their drinks then they would believe everything he said and hand over the crystal. Then he could go home and live happily ever after with his parents.

The plan was fool proof!

As he walked into the room, the others all locked gazes with him. He placed the tray of snacks and tea on the ground. "Some old guy said these were for you." He turned back around and snuck out of the room, while the boys went on to attack the snacks.

Sora stopped Roxas from grabbing anything, pointing at Reks who just closed the door behind him. The brothers immediately followed the little boy out of the room, hiding so that they wouldn't be caught.

When Reks made his way outside to wait for the others to hand the Silver Crystal to him, he felt somebody following him. He turned around and found Sora and Roxas standing there. He nearly screamed when the brothers jumped him and Roxas pinned him down to the ground, while Sora punched the Luna-P out of his way.

"What do you want with the Silver Crystal!" he asked.

Reks shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Can it kid!" said Sora. "We know about the crystal and now we want to know why you want it! Are you our enemy or are you just some innocent?"

"Let me go!" cried Reks. "Please let me GOOOOOO!" A glowing, crescent insignia appeared on his forehead before shooting up into the sky. The light created from the crescent symbol was enough to illuminate half the city.

Roxas got off of the boy, while he and Sora took several steps back, very confused. They didn't know who this kid was, but what they did understand though was according to the crescent symbol he was connected to the Moon Kingdom. Reks must be an innocent that they had to protect.

Reks continued to cry and scream with the beam continuing to illuminate the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" said Roxas.

"I don't know," said Sora.

Reks finally stopped crying, after realizing that the boys weren't going to hurt him anymore. He started to wipe away all of his tears when he felt a chill run down his spine. A woman began to fade into view then Reks knew exactly who this woman was. He had seen her attack his home along with the rest of her clan.

Catzi began to pat the boy's head. "We've been looking for you, Rabbit!" she said, loudly. "Now its time for you to be a good little boy as we take you back home."

"No!" cried Reks as he tried to run away from her. "Leave me alone you puffy haired freak!"

"What did you call me?"

Sora and Roxas hid behind one of the sculptures outside the temple. Reks proved that he was defiantly an innocent now since they were both getting serious Negaverse vibes off of the woman. The boys both nodded their heads as Sora pulled out his brooch and Roxas got his keychain.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Kingdom Key Power!"

Catzi grabbed Reks by his arm and pulled him closer towards him. "You're coming with me, Rabbit, whether you like it or not!" she said to him.

"I suggest that you back off!" Sailor Moon and the Keybearer appeared in front of the sculptures that they were hiding behind. They locked their arms together and pointed their fingers at their new enemy. Sailor Moon began to speak again, "Keep your hands off of that child! We are the defenders of truth and innocence. I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am the Keybearer! We shall protect the children of this world from any evildoers," said the Keybearer as he waved his Keyblade around.

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" finished Sailor Moon.

Catzi laughed as she lifted the boy by his arm. "Sorry boys, but he's mine." Making sure she had a firm grip on him, she turned around. "I suggest that you get a new wardrobe though, Sailor Moon, the sailor look is so last year. However, Keybearer, you're looking mighty sharp with the all black ensemble."

Sailor Moon growled at the woman. "What are you talking about! That tutu is hideous!"

The Keybearer lifted his robe up a few inches to look at his outfit. "Wow, I never thought I was fashionable."

"Don't you dare insult me," interrupted Catzi. She threw Reks to the side and spread her arms apart. "Let me show you what happens to people who insult me." Blue fire ignited in her hands and she began to throw it at the Moon brothers. The boys dodged her fiery attacks, but not without causing lots of damage to the landscape.

"Axel's going to kill us," said the Keybearer as he pointed his Keyblade forward. "Freeze bitch. BLIZZARD!" An icy wave shot out from the tip of his blade, freezing the fire, and successfully preventing it from doing any further damage.

Catzi shook her head. "Bastards!" She prepared to fire another serious of fireballs when a red rose appeared in front of her. She dropped her hands to the side and picked the flower up. "What is this?"

"I suggest you leave this child alone." Tuxedo Mask stood at the edge of the temple's perimeter with his cloak wrapped over his black tux and held onto his top hat. He pulled the black cape off, revealing the crying boy in his arms. "I am Tuxedo Mask, I will protect any child from harm."

"What a hunk," whispered Catzi.

Sailor Moon stomped his foot on the ground. "You need to lay off my boyfriend, you tasteless hag!" He summoned his Moon Scepter and held it above his head, readying the magic within it. "MOON SCEPTER—"

Catzi threw a ball of fire towards Sailor Moon before jumping up into the air. She hovered above them for a moment before turning her back on them. "Sorry loves, but I don't feel like dieing today." She began to wave at them. "I'll see ya later!" She disappeared in a beam of light.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer looked at each other for a moment before heading towards Reks and Tuxedo Mask. The Keybearer took Reks from Tuxedo Mask, while Sailor Moon hugged the man. "Just like old times," he said. "Thanks for coming to our rescue again."

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head with his mask still covering his eyes. "It's always a pleasure, Sailor Moon." He handed the boy a red rose to keep.

"What happened to my lawn!" They all turned around to find the others standing at the entrance to the temple. Axel looked particularly pissed off as he stormed his way to Sailor Moon. "What did you do, you Moon-faced idiot! You're going to be gardening your ass of to fix this."

Sailor Moon gulped as he ran away from the red head's fury.

The Keybearer sighed as he set Reks down. "Somethings will never change." He saved his brother from Axel long enough for them to hide and transform back to their normal selves, while Tuxedo Mask left.

*~*

END! In case you guys didn't realize, Reks is from Final Fantasy 12 with a few minor changes ot physical appearence. I loved Reks so much and I was super sad when he died so I wanted to make him important in this fic and what better way than to make him Chibiusa? Anyways. On the next chapter, Zexion prepares to leave for Germany and leave his everyone behind, while Rubeus recieves orders to attack the Star Points. Luna and Artemis upgrade the Sailors' powers, while Riku continues to be haunted by his past when he recieves visions of Sora in danger. Will Zexion abandon his friends when they need them the most? Or will he chose his friends over his future? And what will happen to Sora and Riku's relationship? Find out in **Zexion's Illusion!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another long chapter! Funny ending. Roxas is such a bitch. As always, read and reveiw! Peace, love, and chicken grease. Also, to Banishment's review, i'm leaving the villians in this arc alone becuase they're my favorites and I couldn't think of anyone better to replace them. However, the other villians will be replaced! I alerady have that all planned out.**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!**

**Zexion's Illusion:**

Rubeus watched a repeat of Catzi's failure against Sailor Moon and the Keybearer from the dark crystal centered in the crystallized space. Although, he didn't know who this moon boy was, he defiantly recognized the Keybearer despite the drastic difference in age and abilities. The Keybearer would be responsible for causing their family a great deal of problems during their invasion at Crystal Tokyo.

"We'll have to eliminate him now, while he's still young and weak," said Rubeus.

The dark crystal erupted in flames as a cloaked figure appeared. The figure carried with it a scepter with a crystal at its center. "Lord Rubeus," said the figure.

Rubeus immediately knelt to the ground and held his head down. "Wiseman, it is a pleasure to see you again, sir."

"I assume it would be," said Wiseman. "Did you and the sisters capture Small Vennie yet?"

"I'm afraid not sir," calmly said Rubeus. "Catzi tracked the Rabbit, but she was unable to capture him due to some…interference from this century's champions."

"What do you mean, Rubeus?"

The man looked up from the ground and projected in between the both of them. He showed Catzi's battle against Sailor Moon and the Keybearer for Wiseman. "I do not know who this Sailor Moon person is, but as for the other, Catzi told us that he's the Keybearer."

Wiseman clenched onto his scepter with his pale hands. "The Keybearer! That is impossible. The Droids are currently fighting against the meddlesome swordsman as we speak! It cannot be the same boy."

"I'm afraid so, sir. It's not exactly the same one, but he is our enemy's younger self."

"Then he shouldn't stand a chance against you then."

Rubeus shook his head. "Once more, I apologize sir, but our powers are severely limited in this time. Good holds too strong of a dominion that not even the Dark Crystal can possibly counteract against. This Sailor Moon and the Keybearer are on even terms with us."

"Such a shame," said Wiseman. "However, this is exactly why I wished to speak with you, Rubeus. I have discovered weak spots in future Crystal Tokyo that only you and your team can open up."

"Do you want us to return to the future then?"

Wiseman shook his head, or so it seemed, with his cloak moving from side to side. "I want you to remain in the past and continue your search for Small Vennie. We still need him in order to bend the kings and Keybearer to our will." The Wiseman projected the blueprints of the future city, Crystal Tokyo, on the Dark Crystal. There were a few scattered dots throughout the pentagram shaped city. "I've tracked down some of the Crystal Star Points, which provide support for the city's main shields. If you can corrupt those spots with the power of the Negamoon then in the future they won't be able to protect the city."

Rubeus nodded his head. "I understand what you want, sir. I shall have the sisters get to work on this at once, while I personally continue to track down Small Vennie." The image of Wiseman and Crystal Tokyo soon faded away. The man sighed in relief, grateful that the Wiseman didn't punish him for Catzi's failure. "I won't be trusting her with this mission," he said to himself. "Birdie!"

The silver haired woman stuck half her body out of her mirror. "Yes, my lord?"

"I have a mission for you," said Rubeus. "Wiseman sent me the location of a Crystal Star Point. I want you to use our power to claim that spot in name of the Black Moon Clan." Birdie nodded her head as she was handed the coordinates of the Star Point. She immediately got started with her mission and vanished from the safety of the ship to the city.

*~*

Riku was once more trapped in his dreams, but this time they were different. Instead of dreaming of the Negaverse as he normally did, he dreamt of something far worse.

At first, his dream would start of beautifully. He saw himself and Sora getting married in their future with all their friends and family cheering for them. That was when his beautiful dream would end. He watched as Sora transformed into a figure that closely resembled Prince Ventus, but there was a small crown on top of his head as he cried. He would try to run after Prince Ventus with himself becoming Prince Riku. Then he was forced to stand and watched as Prince Ventus floated away towards cliff before seeing it explode into pieces with Ventus lost in the explosion as well.

"You will bring great suffering to Sora," cried a voice. "As long as you stay with him, tragedy shall follow the both of you wherever you go."

Riku woke up in his bed with Sora sleeping beside him, peacefully. The brunette didn't even seemed effected at all by Riku's constant shifting in bed as his nightmare threatened to consume him. He just slept there, blissfully unaware of his boyfriend's suffering.

"It was just a bad dream," he said to himself. "It means nothing."

"Or is it?"

Riku turned his head and saw the ghostly image of the Seeker of Darkness in his window. The monster smiled at Riku as it slowly faded into the shadows. "It wouldn't be the first time your dreams came true, Riku. You just might be responsible for the untimely demise of your precious, Moon Prince." The Seeker of Darkness reappeared standing over Riku's bed with his arms crossed over his chest. A deep laughter escaped from his cold, heartless chest as he placed a hand on Riku's wall.

"You're the one sending me those dreams, aren't you?" said Riku.

Ansem shook his head. "I don't know where your dreams come from boy, but you might want to listen to them." He then pointed to Riku's bare chest to where his heart was located. "Darkness has a tight grip around your heart now; you just might want to be careful whenever you're around Sora."

Soon after making his declaration, Ansem faded into nothing leaving Riku along and terrified.

A single tear escaped from Riku as he thought about losing Sora to his darkness.

*~*

Roxas walked home that day with Naminé beside him. They had just got back from the park and they were laughing their prepubescent heads off when they walked inside the house only to find Sora crying himself to death. Naminé had to run to another room for fear of her head exploding, while Roxas only shrugged the sound off. He was used to Sora's constant balling by now.

"What's wrong now, Sora?" asked Roxas as he sat down next to his brother.

Sora fought between each of his sobs to speak. "Ri…ku…this….morning dum…ped…me!"

Roxas shook his head, unable to understand a damn thing that his brother said. He picked up one of the napkins that Sora had around and handed it to the boy. "Okay now breathe and say that to me again."

After calming himself down enough to where he was speaking an actual human language. "This morning…after I spent the night at Riku's apartment…everything was fine then…he broke up with me!"

"What! Why?"

"He said that I was too much of a kid and that he just couldn't be with me anymore…" Sora began to cry loud enough to wake the dead.

Roxas hugged his brother, tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sora." Something just didn't sound right about this. After everything they've been through, why would Riku suddenly want to leave Sora? It just didn't make any sense. One thing was for certain though, the next time he sees Riku, he's going to kick his ass for making Sora cry.

*~*

Demyx, Leon, and Artemis all went to Axel's temple to have a talk with the red head. He called the boys in a hurry for an emergency scout meeting, but when they all arrived there was no Roxas, Sora, or Zexion to be seen. This was confusing, how could they have a Sailor Meeting when half of the group wasn't even there?

"What's going on?" asked Demyx.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?" He leaned against the building, gazing at the newly repaired landscape after last week's fight. They waited for Axel to finally arrive from the temple with Naminé, Luna and Roxas not too far from him. He stepped away from the building and got closer towards the others. "What's up with this emergency meeting?"

"Did you hear about Riku breaking up with Sora?" said Roxas.

Demyx shook his head. "That's horrible! Why did he do that?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "No clue."

"That's not even the worst part," added Axel. "Zexion's leaving for Germany in a few days."

"What!" shouted the others.

Axel nodded his head. "He told me that he got accepted to study abroad after passing some test that he took a few months back. He's leaving for Germany for a whole year."

Demyx frowned as he stared down to the ground. "Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" He felt like wanting to cry, die, and get pissed at Zexion for not telling him that he was leaving. They were boyfriends, this was the type of stuff that they should be sharing with each other. How could Zexion just not tell him that?

"It was probably too difficult for him to say," said Naminé. She leaned over towards him and gave him a hug, making him feel a little better.

Demyx still felt like crap though. He needed to have a talk with Zexion and fast!

Leon closed his eyes, holding back his frustration. First they were going to be dealing with a moody Sora again, which was a crime against all things good, but now that Zexion was leaving he wasn't sure how much longer the group was going to be staying together.

The Sailors were slowly beginning to fall apart.

"With Zexion gone and a new enemy going after us," said Axel, "I don't know if we'll be able to handle things on our own."

Artemis and Luna jumped in the boys and Naminé's way. "This is exactly why we made this for you guys," said Luna. The cats jumped in the air and created new watches and transformation pens for each of the Sailors. The pens lost the orbital ring around their symbols in exchange for a star shape.

"These new wands are ten times more powerful then your old ones," said Artemis.

Demyx cried a little to himself as he held onto his and Zexion's. "What about him?"

*~*

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not."

Sora continued repeating this as he picked out the flower petals one by one. He bought over a dozen flowers just to pluck them of their petals. He was still crying his eyes out as he continued to pluck the flowers' petals one by one.

"He loves me not!" said Sora as he threw another petal less flower. "He never loved me."

*~*

Reks just had to get away from Sora. The mopey boy was driving him completely insane that he just had to get out of the house. He hopped across the street with Luna-P as he put more distance between him and Sora.

He also had to work and find the Silver Crystal so that he could return home.

The Sun was just about to set over the horizon, reminding Reks that he needed to get his butt back home soon before night. He turned back around and walked back towards the house when he collided into another body. He fell on his backside and rubbed his sore bottom to check who ran into him.

Zexion had stumbled back from their collision and had to bend down to pick up his school books that fell out of his hands. When he looked up, he found himself face to face with Reks. "Oh, hello there Reks," said Zexion. He helped the boy back on his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," he said. He remembered meeting and hearing everyone's description of Zexion. The boy was loyal, intelligent, and well organized. He thought about it for a moment, if they had the Silver Crystal then Zexion would be the most likely person to have it. Why would they be stupid enough to leave it in the hands of a crybaby like Sora?

"Do you want me to walk you back home?" asked Zexion.

Reks shook his head. The older boy was already eating out of the palm of his hand. "No, I was actually looking for you. If you don't mind, can I stay at your house? Sora's crying is keeping everyone up and I have a test I need to study for."

Zexion nodded his head. "Of course you can," he said. He took the boy's hand and started to walk him to his apartment. "So why is Sora crying, now?"

"Something about Riku leaving him. I don't blame him though. Riku's too good for Sora and it's about time that he realized that."

"That's a little harsh," said Zexion. "You don't understand those two's history with each other."

Reks shrugged his shoulders and shook his head while Luna-P continued to float around. "What's your point?"

Zexion sighed. He knew that Reks was too young to understand the complexity of a relationship. It was going to be a long time before Reks finally understood. "Maybe you'll understand when you love someone."

"Are you in love with Demyx?" he asked.

A gulp escaped from Zexion's lips as he was caught off guard by Reks's words. "Yes, I am," he said softly. Was he really in love with Demyx? Of course he was! Very much so in love, so much that he couldn't tell Demyx that he was leaving for Germany. "I love Demyx very deeply."

Reks smiled. "That's good," he said as they continued to their walk across town.

Zexion waited for Reks to hop up the steps of his apartment. When Reks was finally done playing around, Zexion held the door open for the boy and they went inside to study. However, Reks already had his eyes open for his prize. He was going to find that Silver Crystal even if it was the last thing he would do.

*~*

Birdie arrived to the location of the Crystal Star Point of Crystal Tokyo. She looked around her surroundings and found herself standing in front of an ice cream shop. An ice cream shop was responsible for being the foundation of Crystal Tokyo! Why would the future kings entrust an ice cream shop with protecting their kingdom?

"These kings are freakin idiots," she said, loudly. "Oh well, time to get to work. Come to me, Droid Frosty!" She snapped her fingers a few times before getting the response she was looking for. Icy light shot up from the ground, revealing a pale skinned woman who was wearing a priestess' robe. "About time, Frosty. I thought Saphir made you more responsive to our needs."

The Droid bowed before her master. "I apologize, ma'am. But now I am here to serve you, Lady Birdie."

Birdie smiled at the Droid. "Excellent. Now it's time for us to claim the Crystal Star Point for our beloved clan."

"I will get to work on it at once," said the Droid. She already began to spew out her toxic, negative energy onto the future Crystal Star Point. The Droid continued to corrupt the area with negative energy, stealing it from all that was good.

Birdie sang softly to herself as she continued to watch the Droid work. "Our prince and Wiseman will be most pleased with what we've accomplished."

*~*

Reks was sitting in Zexion's living room with the lilac haired boy on the opposite end of the table. They had their books spread across the table; well most of the books belonged to Zexion since he had several tests to study for. Reks kept checking up on Zexion to see if the boy would be leaving for any long periods of time so that he could search through his property to find the Silver Crystal.

Reks let out a light yawn for the second time in five minutes. Zexion peered away from his math problems with a smile on his face. "If you're tired, Reks, then maybe you should go to sleep. You can sleep on my bed if you'd like and I'll sleep in my mom's room."

"No," said Reks as he shook his head. His flat, desert blonde hair moved perfectly along with his head. "I'm fine," he told Zexion. "I can stay up for hours, but if you're tired then maybe you should go to sleep."

Zexion chuckled a bit as he went back to his math problems. "I'm perfectly fine," he said to the boy. "I'm much older and capable of staying up longer then you." He looked at the clock and checked the time. It was a quarter till ten, which was very late for a boy his age. "But you're still only nine years old, Reks; you should be getting ready for bed right now."

Reks sighed. "I'm fine. I really need to study for this test."

"Wow," said Zexion. "Are you sure you're Sora's cousin?"

"Yes!" instantly replied Reks. He hoped the serum he gave to the boys' wasn't already wearing off. "Why do you say that?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "Trying to get Sora to study is like telling him to stop eating or stalking Riku or stalking any attractive guy for that matter. You've clearly got more of Roxas's side of the gene pool, he's the studious brother."

"Oh," said Reks.

"But you actually remind me a little of myself," he added. "I've always studied and tried to improve myself. I guess that's why I got that scholarship to study abroad."

Reks nodded his head slowly, putting down the book he was reading. "But won't you miss all of your friends when you go away? I heard that they're already in tears and you haven't even left yet."

Zexion sighed as he looked down at his work. He didn't want to think of the pain he was causing his friends for leaving, nor did he really want to tell them that he was. If Axel hadn't overheard him and his mother talking then he wouldn't have even known about it. "I know," he said softly. "I'm going to miss them too."

The doorbell began to ring followed by the door knocking loudly. Zexion closed his books, grateful that he didn't have to keep answering Reks's questions and went to open the door. As soon as the door opened he was nearly knocked over by two figures before he even had a chance to look at them.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"You're leaving us without telling us a thing!"

Zexion knew those voices very well since he's only heard them everyday for the past year of his life. Sora and Demyx had invaded his apartment once more. He sat down on his couch and continued to ignore the boys' verbal assaults, while thinking about the answers to his math homework.

"I'm your boyfriend, Zex. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah! And I thought I was your best friend," added Sora.

He was still crying over everything that happened between him and Riku, but now hearing that Zexion was leaving only made matters worse. He was struggling with not throwing himself off a building when Roxas came home and told him about Zexion. On route to his apartment, he found Demyx on his way here as well and the two joined forces to talk some sense to him.

Reks quietly sneaked away out of sight from the boys as they continued to have their discussion. He quickly found Zexion's room and went inside before anyone noticed as he prepared himself and Luna-P to turn the room upside down to find the Silver Crystal.

"You can't just abandon us," said Sora. "Not after everything we've been through."

Zexion nodded his head. "I know." He hid his face behind his long bangs because he just couldn't bare to see any of their faces. "You have no idea how hard this is for me too."

Demyx knelt over to Zexion and placed his hands on the boy's lap. He clenched onto the boy's legs, staring up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes. "Are you really leaving us, Zex?"

"Yes, I leave next week."

"But we need you," said Sora. "You're the brains behind our operation."

Zexion kept looking down, now noticing Demyx's hands suffocating his legs. He placed his hands on top of Demyx's. "I know that, but you have on idea how difficult it is for me." He sighed softly as he pointed at his textbooks. "Being a doctor is my dream just like yours is to be a rockstar, and studying in Germany will help me reach that dream. "

"But then like you said, I'm the brains behind this operation. Everytime we have a battle, I give up sleeping to make up for the time I lost to study. I've given up so much of my free time to being a Sailor and studying. I am tired all of the time. I've worked hard for this scholarship to Germany; this is something I've wanted for a long time. I won't allow you guys to stand in my way now."

Demyx and Sora all gasped as they jumped away from him. Demyx looked especially hurt after he released Zexion from his grip and got back on his feet, while Sora tried not to ball his little heart out. They looked at each other briefly with sorrowful expressions on their faces.

Zexion finally looked up then looked back down, again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"We understand," said Sora. In all honesty, he didn't understand and he felt his heart breaking inside his chest. He thought the sting of betrayal from Riku was painful enough, but Zexion's betrayal hurt him the most. "We won't be getting in your way any longer. Have fun in Germany, Zexion."

Demyx agreed as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. He didn't even bother to say a word to Zexion because he knew that it wasn't even going to make a difference. It just saddened him to see their relationship end like this. He really did have high hopes for that it would last.

"Bye," whispered Demyx.

He held the door open for them then closed it behind them, leaving Zexion alone with Reks, who was snooping around his bedroom.

As soon as Reks walked into the room, he didn't really care for what he saw. There were bags packed up all over the place. He went towards the pile of bags and found a plane tickets on top of it, when he checked it he found that the tickets were for Germany and the flight was tomorrow night. Zexion was leaving Tokyo tomorrow night! He's been lying to everyone for the past few days.

He dropped the tickets back on top of the bag, sighing. "He doesn't have the crystal," he whispered to himself. "They wouldn't let him keep it if he was leaving. I'll have to search someplace else."

Turning back around, he was about to walk out of the room when he found himself staring at a book. He picked up the book and found that it was actually a photo album that said "Family" for its title. He sat down on Zexion's bed and started to look through it, carefully seeing if there was any hint of the Silver Crystal.

Each page was filled to the max with pictures of all his friends. In the beginning it was mostly pictures of Zexion with Sora, Tidus, and Kairi wearing goofy glasses and sticking their tongues out, but as he got further Axel and Roxas started to make their appearances, mostly around the temple. When he got towards the middle, Leon popped up as well at the arcade with Zack making random appearances. Many of the pictures focused around Zexion and Leon for a long while until Demyx arrived, followed with random appearances of Naminé.

The interest of the album then began to focus more around Demyx with there even being pictures of their dates. They were eating at a romantic restaurant, at the park, and there were a few of them at the arcade too. There were even a few pictures of some blonde guy that Reks never met, but he saw Zexion and him kissing at a park. He was apparently Zexion's ex by the looks of it.

"It's rude to go through someone's personal belongings."

Reks leaped out of his skin after seeing Reks standing over him with his arms crossed. The lilac headed teen sat down beside him on the bed and started to look at the album with him. "I remember that," he said. He pointed at the other boy in the picture. "That's Luxord. We were together for like a day before he had to go back to England."

"When did this happen?" asked Reks.

"About a year ago," said Zexion. "He was a nice guy too. I just might stop by to see him while I'm in Germany."

Reks nodded his head. "I see…so you're leaving tomorrow night?"

Zexion clenched onto his album, tightly. His hands and face turned deathly white after Reks caught him off guard once more with his questions. "How did you find out?" he asked. The boy immediately pointed at the tickets that were sitting on top of his suitcases. He shook his head slowly, realizing his mistake. "I shouldn't have left it out. You're a curious kid, not to mention snoopy."

"I'm sorry," said Reks, holding his head down. "You're not mad?"

"Nope, I'm a curious kid too." Zexion took the album from him and put it on top of his suitcases. He would put it inside his bags in a bit, but he wasn't too worried about getting it done right now. He just wanted to make sure he got everything else that he needed to do. "So, are ready for bed yet?"

Reks yawned softly and nodded his head. He crawled towards the pillows on Zexion's bed, resting his head on top of them with his eyes closed. Luna-P floated next to him, closing its eyes as well. "Night Zexion," said the boy.

Zexion walked out of his bedroom and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Reks."

*~*

Artemis felt a sudden spike in negative energy, so he thought he should go see what was going on before he informed the boys. He narrowed down the source of this energy to one specific location, an ice cream that. Now that was probably the most unusual place to be a source of negative energy, but his feelings never steered him front be so he decided to keep on investigating the area.

Pretending to be the sweet cat that he was, he climbed up one of the poles and stood there quietly. He watched dozens and dozens of customers buy ice cream from the overzealous saleswoman.

"Come one, come all! Taste the best ice cream in the entire city! You won't regret a scope, or two, of this delicious frozen treat!" shouted the woman through the paper megaphone.

Dozens of people swarm in to the stand and started to buy up virtually the entire stock of ice cream. That was hardly the worst part of it. Artemis watched as the customers took one lick from the ice cream, he noticed a sudden change in their emotions. One moment they were all happy and laughing the next they were bitter and fighting.

One couple particularly suffered through this. They were just discussing going to the movies for their date when the boy handed his girlfriend her ice cream. With one lick from the chocolate favored treat, the two were on the verge of killing each other before they finally stormed off, furious with one another.

"What the heck!" whispered Artemis. "I need to find out what's responsible for this."

Just as Artemis devised a plan to sneak into the ice cream stand, another woman appeared and kept a close eye on the stand. She wore a pink dress that typical for a southern bell and carried with her a Sun umbrella to block out those harmful UV rays. She looked practically amused with the business as she brushed her silver bangs out of her face, revealing the symbol of the Dark Moon Clan.

The saleswoman stepped away from the counter where she had her employees working themselves to death and approached the woman. Her purple hair stood out from her white cap and for some reason, her name tag read Bob. The women took a moment to politely greet each other before getting to business.

"So how is business going, Frosty?"

The Droid smiled as she pointed at the long line. "It's been like this all day, Lady Birdie. One after another they've bought our poisonous treats. The mission is nearly completely, if we keep this up for another day then we'll have this area staked as a center of evil."

Birdie nodded her head, gracefully as she adjusted the umbrella to properly cover her head from the Sun. "Excellent Frosty. Now…may I see the _inventory_?"

"Of course you can, ma'am."

Frosty took Birdie to the freezer room where they kept all the ice cream and nearly everything else they had in stock. The Droid revealed one certain area at the very back of the room that pleased the clan member the most. A couple dozen customers were trapped their frozen solid with all of their positive energy being drained and replaced with negative energy.

Birdie tapped on the ice sculpture, laughing quietly to herself. "This is perfect, Frosty! Keep up the good work and I shall repay you well when we claim Crystal Tokyo in the name of our family."

"Oh thank you, Lady Birdie!" said the Droid. "I swear I won't let you down."

Birdie smirked a little as she turned her head slightly to the side. "I know you won't." She turned her back on the sculptures and was about to leave when she found herself staring at Artemis. "Oh, hello there kitty," she said nicely. She scooped the cat up in her arms and gently stroked his gorgeous fur. "What a pretty cat." Unfortunately, for Artemis this wasn't the first time she's seen him. Craning her head to the side, she smiled at Frosty. "You know who this cat belongs to, don't you?"

Frosty nodded her head as she transformed into her true form. The ice cream server's uniform disappeared as she became the icy priestess. Birdie threw Artemis out of her arms and Frosty spat out a chilling wave of ice from her mouth. Artemis screamed in terror as he transformed into a kitty icicle.

Birdie sighed. "I'm guessing that Sailor Moon and Keybearer will arrive soon looking for that miserable feline," she kicked his ice sculpture with her high heels. "Be ready for them, I don't want to repeat Catzi's failure and end up on bad terms with Rubeus."

"I understand," said Frosty.

*~*

Demyx ran towards Axel's temple with his heart pounding against his chest. This afternoon when he was getting Artemis's food ready, the cat never showed up when he called. He should've been home already from wandering around the city, but he wasn't. Three hours have passed since then and now he was terrified of what has happened to his friend.

Luckily for him when he arrived to the temple everyone was there, well everyone but Artemis, Zexion, and Riku. He ran towards the others, breathing his stomach out, trying to find words. "Has anyone seen Artemis?" asked Demyx.

"No," said Leon. "Have you, Luna?"

The cat shook her head. "Last I heard from him, he was going to investigate a sudden spike in negative energy," she said. "But that was this morning, he should've been back by now. Oh Artemis, you're always getting yourself into trouble."

Axel held open the shrine door for everyone. "Come in guys. I'll do a reading and see if we can track down Artemis."

The others gathered around him, following him inside to the Sacred Fire. Sora kept his head down, trying not to think about Riku or Zexion, which really wasn't helping. If Zexion was here, he could've tracked Artemis down in seconds then they all together would've gone in for the rescue. Of course, they would wind up in trouble then Riku would've arrived as Tuxedo Mask to save the day.

But they didn't have that luxury anymore. Riku probably wasn't going to help them anymore and Zexion was leaving soon. They had to learn to fend on their own from now on.

Axel began to say his chants to the sacred fire, waving his scrolls around the intense flames. "I call upon the Earth, Moon, Stars, and Sun! Guide us, Sacred Fire. Show us where Artemis is so that we may rescue our friend!" He tossed the scroll into the fire, watching as it exploded into ashes. The fire revealed the frozen image of Artemis locked up in the storage room, followed by the outside of the ice cream stand.

"The new ice cream stand?" said Naminé.

Roxas nodded his head. "Our new enemy must be responsible for this."

"ARTEMIS!" cried Demyx. He got up on his feet and stormed out of the building, running towards the ice cream stand. By the time the others were finally able to respond, he was half way towards the bottom of the temple steps and running towards downtown.

Leon tried to run after him to make sure he wouldn't get himself hurt when Axel grabbed onto his hand. "He'll be fine," said Axel. "If he needs us, he'll call."

"Fine."

Sora got up from the floor, wiping off stray ash. "Can we go see Zexion?"

Axel nodded his head. "We could use his help…one last time."

*~*

Zexion double checked to make sure he had everything all packed up. He had a pillow, blanket, plenty of clothes, his toothbrush, soap, deodorant, books, a comb, and everything else he could possibly need for Germany. Everything else that he didn't immediately need, he would call up his mom and have her send it or he would get it when he arrived.

"I'm finished," he said, proud of himself.

Reks looked up from the book he was reading, while sitting on Zexion's bed. He stayed with Zexion for his final day in Tokyo, hoping that it would make his leave a little less painful for him. In fact, neither one of them even told the others that he was leaving today because Zexion didn't want a big fuss made for him.

Reks put down his book and walked up towards Zexion. "Are you sure you're ready?"

The elder nodded his head. "I'm ready," he whispered softly. "Why don't you go home, Reks? I'm sure your aunt and uncle are worried about you."

"I guess you're right." Reks quickly picked up all of his things and carried Luna-P in his childish arms. "I'll see you soon, right Zexion?"

Zexion smiled and nodded his head at the little boy. "My first long break is in two months. I'll come back then, but I will call you to check up on you guys every night. Okay?"

"Okay!" Reks ran out the door waving Zexion bye.

A strange sense of nothingness took hold of Zexion's heart. He wasn't regretting leaving his friends behind. He felt strangely free after expressing his feelings to Sora and Demyx yesterday, no matter how much it hurt all three of them.

He picked up his phone to see if his taxi was on the way, yet. After confirming with the manager that it would be there in another ten minutes, Zexion prepared himself for his long journey to the other side of the globe. With all of his bags packed up, locking the door behind him, he took his long steps down the stairs to his new life.

*~*

Demyx ran towards the ice cream stand to find all the employees leaving and a closed sign hanging out. He smirked since this made finding Artemis and putting a stop to whatever was going on here a dozen times easier. Now he just needed to find out how he was going to sneak in and save his best friend.

He noticed the storage room door was hanging partially open and decided to use that to sneak into the place. Checking to make sure the coast was clear and hanging onto his transformation wand, he ran inside and didn't bother to look behind him. He entered the mildly, chilly environment wishing that he had a jacket to put over his uniform.

The stacks of boxes provided excellent, much needed cover for Demyx as he snuck his way inside the building. He made his way to the back and tripped over something. He got back up on his feet, only to find that it was a frozen Artemis that he fallen over.

"Artemis!" cried Demyx. He finally noticed the other people who were frozen solid as well as his feline companion. "This place wrecks of the Negaverse," he said softly as he held up his pen. "I guess it's time to get to work!"

"WHOSE THERE!"

Demyx spun around to find the saleswoman holding the door open, carrying with her several boxes. She noticed Demyx almost right away and dropped the boxes on the cold floor. "Who do you think you are, barging in here like you own the place?"

Demyx quickly took the defensive, lifting his fists up. "And who do you think you are, freezing all these innocent people and kitties!"

The saleswoman smirked as she stepped forward. "Look brat, my feet hurt and I've had an incredibly long day! Now I think it's time for you to chill!" A small blizzard surrounded her as she transformed into her priestess form. Demyx gasped, seeing the enemy before him and quickly looked out for someplace to hide. "Freeze brat!" She spat out a chilling blizzard from her mouth, but Demyx was able to jump out of the way and found someplace safe to hide and alert the others.

*~*

Sora, Leon, Roxas, Naminé, and Axel were all walking towards Zexion's house. They slowly saw Zexion's apartment building further towards the end of the road. Sora adjusted the present the boys got for Zexion, wrapped in pretty pink paper.

"I hope he's there," said Naminé.

"He should be," said Axel. "He's not leaving till next week."

"Wrong!" Reks was standing towards the others with Luna-P still in his arms. "Zexion's plane leaves tonight. He didn't want to tell anyone because it would only make things harder for him and he just couldn't bear to say goodbye to you."

Leon shook his head, seeing through everything Zexion was doing. It made perfect sense why he practically threw Demyx and Sora out of his apartment yesterday. "Zex is such a martyr."

Sora held up the gift that he was carrying for the past three miles. "We have to get this to Zexion before he leaves!" Soon after he said that, everyone's wrist communicators began to ring. He quickly checked his only to receive a loud message from Demyx that was suffering due to some unknown interference.

"The ice cream stand is wrecking of Negaverse vibes! I need some serious help here."

Axel closed his communicator and looked over towards the others. "We have to help Demyx out, now."

Roxas took the gift from Sora and went over towards Reks and Naminé. "We'll go to the airport and give this to Zexion. You guys go help out Demyx."

"Right!" The boys began to run in the direction of the ice cream stand, while the others made their way towards the airport.

"What time dos he leave, anyways?" Naminé asked.

Reks looked at his racecar watch. "His plane leaves in about an hour."

"We're screwed." Roxas and Naminé gulped and started to look for a taxi. There was no way they were going to make it to the airport on foot. They were going to need a ride. Roxas waved over one cab that just completely ignored him. He started to shout a few cruel words at the driver that made Naminé have to cover Reks's ears.

A red car stopped in the curb that was next to the kids. The driver's door swung open and the driver stepped out, revealing himself to be none other then Riku. Naminé quickly grabbed onto Roxas before the blonde could jump the man. Riku took few steps back and directed his attention mainly towards Naminé and Reks since they wouldn't kill him.

"We have to get to the airport and fast," said the witch. "Zexion's plane leaves in about an hour."

Riku nodded his head. "I heard. Get in the car."

Naminé dragged Roxas into the backseat with her so that she could keep her eyes on him.

*~*

Zexion finally made it to Tokyo International Airport and dropped off all his bags to check in. He took his carry on with him and was about to go wait in line for security when he noticed a few planes arriving. He stared out the massive windows with awe as he thought that soon he would be taking off and arriving to Germany.

"This is going to be a long flight," he said to himself. "I should use the bathroom and get some food."

He turned around to find the restroom when he found himself face to face with a group of his friends. Reks stood out from the crowd with Roxas, Riku, and Naminé standing behind him. His eyes already began to water as they just stood there.

Reks dribbled Luna-P on the air before letting it fly up in the air. "Luna-P Magic! Make a present for Zexion!" A pink cloud exploded and a candy cane fell from where Luna-P was floating down gently. Reks quickly grabbed it and handed it to Zexion. "Don't forget about me in Germany."

Zexion nodded his head, accepting the boy's gift. "I won't."

Roxas went over towards them and handed the present to Zexion. "This is from the others. They couldn't be here because they're on a mission."

Violet tinted eyes twitched hearing about the others. They were currently on a mission, risking their lives, while he was waiting at the airport for his plane. A smidge of guilt consumed Zexion as he slowly opened up the present. He opened another box to find out that inside was his Mercury Wand and new communicator.

Zexion shook his head as he held onto the gifts. He couldn't leave now. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just abandoned his friends now. Being Sailor Mercury, a champion of love and justice was just too important to walk out on. "Where are they?" he asked the others.

"At an ice cream shop," said Naminé. "That's where Demyx is holding down the fort."

"Let's go then." Zexion led the group out of the airport towards Riku's car.

*~*

Frosty blew another blizzard towards the direction of Demyx's voice. When she went to investigate to see if she caught the boy, it proved to be a failure and she only froze another stockpile of boxes.

"Damn! Where is that brat?"

"Over here!"

The Droid looked up towards the ceiling and saw four Sailors hanging off from the lamp's metal ropes. Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars jumped to the ground and prepared themselves for a rumble. Sailor Moon took center stage as the others provided him with backup.

Sailor Moon waved his arms around. "How dare you turn such a delicious treat into a snack of evil? That is blasphemy in every sense of the word. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Try it Moon-face," said Frosty. "You'll fail!"

She blew another massive blizzard at the boys, but they were able jump out of the way before it was too late. They all hid behind the pile of boxers, unable to move because of the harsh cold that was freezing their bodies. Sailor Moon began to cry. "This is insane! It's colder now then when we went to the Arctic to fight Queen Maleficent!"

"Try not to think of it," advised Sailor Mars.

Jupiter held onto his arms, trying to use his gloves to warm him up. "These outfits are not made for cold weather!"

*~*

Everyone was packed inside Riku's car, driving towards the ice cream stand. Riku covered his eyes with his cool, black glasses as he zoomed through the nearly empty streets of city. They were about halfway there when they got stuck in a massively, long traffic jam.

"Damn!" swore Riku as he smacked his hands against his steering wheel. "You guys are going to have to walk it."

Zexion nodded as he stepped out of the car when he noticed that Roxas wasn't following him. He leaned in through the open window, while still holding onto his wand. "Are you coming with me?"

Roxas shook his head. "You're on your own, kiddo." He then wrapped his hands around Riku's neck, effectively strangling the man. "Besides, I have a Riku too kill!" Naminé immediately jumped in and tried to pry Roxas's hands off of Riku's neck, but this wasn't doing much. Riku was failing around all over the place as he tried to get his air back, while Reks only sat there and rolled his eyes.

Wishing Riku luck with Roxas, Zexion took off running.

He ran down the long road, noticing that the traffic jam was caused by a car accident. If Zexion had waited any longer then the others could end up losing their lives, but thankfully that was never going to happen. Zexion was going to save them even if it was the last thing he did.

"I can't believe I even though about leaving," he scolded himself. "I'm part of a very important team. Sora's right, I am the brains. Without me they would've died a long time ago. I can't just abandon my friends now. I'm Sailor Mercury!"

He finally arrived to his destination, the ice cream stand. He found the back door that led to the storage room where he could hear Sora's loud screaming through the metal doors. If now was the time for him to make a decision, now was it. And he did, Zexion made his choice. He was going to stay and fight!

Raising his hand up in the air, tiny snowflakes began to fall on his fingernails. His nails turned bright blue as he called up the power within him. "MERCURY STAR POWER!" His wand magically appeared in his hand and he clenched it between his tight grip, the Mercury symbol shot out from the wand and began the transformation process. He waved his wand around as an icy stream of water wrapped itself around him before bubbles exploded all around him. His civilian clothes disappeared and were replaced with his Sailor outfit with only one slight adjustment made to it. Instead of the World's Crown on his tie, it was replaced with the symbol for Mercury.

Sailor Mercury stared at the metal door in front of him. "This is a piece of cake for me now." He raised his leg up and prepared to smash it open. "Sailor Power Kick!" He slammed his foot at the door, tarring the door right off it's hinges.

The blizzard raging inside the building began to spread out into the street, leaving the Droid inside confused. Sailor Mercury walked inside the storage room with his arms crossed, while all of his friends to leave their hiding place to find their comrade there.

"You picked the wrong Sailor's friends to mess with," said Sailor Mercury. "I am the Soldier of Water, Ice, and Wisdom. Allow me to impark my knowledge upon you. In the name of Mercury, you're terminated!"

Sailor Mercury jumped up into the air with his arms on his shoulders and spun around in circles. "MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Several droplets of water appeared from the bottom of his boots and rose well above his head as he motioned his arms to control the water. He spread his arms apart, transforming the droplets of water into a fierce stream of bone chilling water.

The water crashed above the Droid, freezing her solid just like she did to her victims.

The others Sailor gazed at wonder at Sailor Mercury as he landed on the frozen ground. The lilac headed Sailor turned his attention to Sailor Moon. "Now's your chance, Sailor Moon, to finish her off!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "Right! I got this." The Moon Scepter appeared above his head as he prepared to access its magic. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" His magical attack pierced right through the Droid and finished it off once and for all. The Droid crumbled apart into dust, but a black gem fell with it before it shattered into nothing.

The boys began to cheer as the frozen people reverted to their normal selves. The boys swarmed around Sailor Mercury, while the people ran out of the building just as Artemis arrived and jumped on Sailor Venus's shoulders.

"That was incredible!" said Mars. "You showed that Negascum who's boss."

Sailor Mercury blushed from Mars's comment. "Thanks."

Sailor Jupiter nodded his head. "You saved our asses, not to mention Artemis. You're the hero of the day, Mercury."

"It was nothing," said Sailor Mercury.

"What about your plane though?" asked Sailor Moon.

Mercury smiled at the boys for the first time in a long time. "Germany can wait. The Sailors are much too important to just walk out on. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned my friends either." He directed that last comment specifically for Sailor Venus. "Can you forgive me?"

Sailor Venus looked down at the tiled floor and slowly stepped towards Mercury. "Next time you're leaving for another country…tell us when you're really leaving."

"I promise."

Venus forcefully pressed his lips against Mercury's then wrapped his arms around him, while Artemis jumped out of the way. Sailor Moon soon joined up and gave Mercury a large hug as well. Jupiter and Mars shrugged their shoulders and decided to make this one big Sailor group hug. However, things didn't end that nicely for them. Soon after Jupiter and Mars joined, the boys slipped on a patch of ice and fell onto the ground.

"Ow!"

Birdie watched the boys from the ceiling and cursed her luck. Not only did she fail, but now she had to be the one to explain to Rubeus that there were more Sailors out there that they had to worry about. She didn't like how things were turning out for her as she disappeared in her portal.

*~*

"Roxas don't!" shouted Naminé.

It was too late though, for Riku. After Naminé was able to get Roxas to stop strangling Roxas, they all got out of the car. Roxas then ran up to Riku, grabbing hold of the man's shoulders, and finally did something no male should do to another male. He lowered Riku down a few inches and kneed him in the privates.

Riku doubled over with pain as he found himself unable to breathe for the second time because of Roxas.

*~*

End! Another chapter done, a zillion more to go!  
On the next chapter: Axel's temple is the location of another Star Point. When Catzi goes in to take over with her Droid, a fierce battle is underway with Zell, Reks, and grandpa getting caught in the middle of it. How will things end? Find out in **Axel's Celestial Rage!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Another chapter completed! I can say I'm pretty proud of this one. It think it's pretty good. Lots of comedy in this one and some just plain weirdness. Oh well! Read and review. Also, I apolgoize for the typo at the end of the last chapter. I'm suprised I didn't catch it since I read it twice. Roxas was strangling Riku for those of you who haven't realized it yet. Lol. Anyways, Happy Easter!**

**Axel's Celestial Rage:**

Grandpa and Zell were finishing sweeping off all the dirt and grass off the stone path that led to the temple. They spent the better part of the day doing yard work, while grandpa had Axel take care of the inside, house work much to the red head's dismay. Actually, said grandson finished the house work and went to pick up some groceries for them, and he should be coming back soon.

"Where is that good for nothing grandson of mine?" asked grandpa.

Zell just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to sweep. This past year, he learned that it was best if he stayed out of the two's way, especially Axel's! He didn't want to risk get lovely, blonde hair burned off by him.

Grandpa continued to mumble under his breath until he heard the sounds of footsteps climbing up his temple steps and the sounds of bags brushing against each other. "About damn time," he said softly. He moved closer towards the edge of the temple until he noticed the look on his grandson's face and decided to move back towards Zell. "Run boy! Run! Axel has the pissed off look again. He must've fond about the ad we put on the paper."

"That we put?" said Zell. Now the man was going to lie to Axel and get him in trouble because of it. "You're the one who called them! I told you we should've just handed out flyers. It was safer!"

"Safety is for wimps!" said grandpa as he rolled up his temple robes and "flexed" his muscles.

"GRANDPA!" Axel was standing at the edge of the temple steps with bags of groceries in his hands and his veins practically jetting off his forehead. To say the very least, Axel was pissed off. "Can you explain this ad to me?" He made his way towards the old man, throwing the bags of groceries at Zell, and finally held open a full spread on the magazine he bought at the grocery store for fun but instead found out something grandpa was planning.

The old man took the magazine from the boy's hands and slapped his own face after closely examining it. "Idiots! I told them I only wanted a little paragraph and they gave me two pages. This is going to end up costing me a fortune!"

Axel took the magazine back from him. "That's beside the point! What are you doing opening up a martial arts studio at the temple? This is holy ground, not a fight club! This isn't exactly the best way to relive your youth."

"Read it again, boy!" Grandpa claimed the magazine back and pointed at a certain word from the two-page article. Axel read it and of course nearly threw up at his grandfather's attempts to be a Casanova. The studio would only be open to women who wanted to learn how to defend themselves.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You are a creepy pervert, old man! You're worse then a pubescent jock." He then grabbed Zell by his collar as he tried to sneak off back inside the temple with the groceries. "And you! I'm going to kill you later for going through with the idea, Sensei Zell!" The blonde gulped as Axel released him and ran inside the temple for his safety.

*~*

Luna wandered inside Sora's room to check up on the brunette. It's been almost a week since Riku practically destroyed the young boy's spirit, which caught them all by surprise. She still didn't quite understand Riku's reasons, but it was enough to drive a wedge between him and the rest of the group. Of course he probably learned his lesson after having Roxas attack him, much to everyone else's surprise seeing how the brother always fought like cats and dogs.

The cat saw that Sora was at his desk with his backpack next to him. This caused a deep gasp to involuntarily come out. "Sora is actually doing his homework before dawn?" Granted, his work was most likely wrong, but still this was a good habit that the young Moon Prince was picking up so she would support him.

However, when she jumped on the desk to see if there was anything she could do to help Sora; she realized that he wasn't studying anymore. The boy had his head down on the desk and was drooling all over his Math homework. The feline could only sigh; she knew that this was just too good to be true. She knew Sora long enough that him actually doing his work was only going to be a schoolgirl fantasy for her.

Unfortunately, for someone else this was exactly what they wanted. A pair of hands sneaked around Sora's waist and prepared to search him for the Silver Crystal, which only backfired at the owners. Their hands were freezing and it caused Sora to instantly get up and attack his violator. The owner of the hands turned out to be Reks, which only amused Sora further.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Sora. He had the boy's chest against his lap and rose up one of his hands. "I suggest you speak now before its too late!"

Reks shook his head as he struggled to get out of the boy's grip. "Let me go, you big doofus!"

Sora could only smile at Luan, deviously. The cat covered her face with her paw, knowing exactly what Sora was about to do. "Wrong answer, punk!" At once, Sora's hand smacked Reks's bottom, causing the boy to scream as Sora repeated the process over and over again. "Now tell me what you were doing in my room!"

"Never!" cried Reks as he continued to be spanked.

Sora repeated the process over and over until he finally looked at his clock. "SHIT! I'm late! Axel's going to kill me." He immediately stopped beating the smaller boy and pushed him off his lap as he ran out of his room to Axel's temple.

Reks smacked his head against the carpeted floor, grateful that it was over.

Luna only rolled her eyes as she jumped on the bed and decided to take a cat nap.

*~*

Axel helped Sora get into the proper robes, but not before he was finished with chewing him out for being late! He continued to nag at the boy about how was so irresponsible and tardy that he was proving himself to be an unreliable friend. It wasn't until Roxas smacked the red head at the back of the head before he finally shut up, much to Sora's delight.

The boys were all gathered together and helping out Axel by selling out the temple's charms to the crowd of people in front of them. It was one of grandpa's marketing schemes to help keep the temple financially secure, while he started to open up the martial arts studio.

Demyx cheered loudly as he sold another dozen charms, throwing his robed arms all over the place. "This is so much fun! We're selling everything."

Leon only laughed as he assisted Demyx with selling the charms. He sold another one to a lovely, young woman for a decent price. "Don't overexert yourself, Dem. You might hurt yourself like Sora did."

"Behave you two," said Roxas as he sat beside Leon and helped with dealing with the major crowd of people.

Axel and Sora ran around doing the inventory, carrying fairly heavy boxes to the others, while Zexion sat around and kept up with the cash flow. The lilac haired boy smirked as he got the recent numbers finished. "Holy cow! We already have enough to keep the running for a year."

"WOOT!" cheered Demyx. "Now let's see if we can pitch in for the dry cleaning."

"Please try," said Axel. "You have no idea how hard it is to iron all of these robes."

Leon sold another two charms before looking back at Axel. "I thought Sora was supposed to help you with the ironing?"

"He was late, remember?" said Roxas, while selling half a dozen charms to an old lady.

"Right," said Leon as he finished his line of people.

Demyx started to cheer again as the crowd finally disappeared into the past. He stretched his stiff legs along with the others as they disrobed. They all made sure to fold up their robes neatly so Axel wouldn't get pissed and yell at them, again. Zexion and Roxas packed up all of the money and took it inside the temple to lock it up in the vault.

Demyx started to call to everyone. "You have got to see this!" He took him down to the bottom of the temple. The boys looked around to see what was so exciting until Demyx jumped in front of a parked van. "Look what my dad got me, for the band of course."

The van wasn't all that bad, actually. It wasn't all beat up like most where and looked like it could carry a decent amount of stuff. Demyx opened the van's side door that way everyone could see inside it. "My dad had it all pimped out for us!"

Everyone looked in and saw the furry back of the van with only two seats, instruments neatly packed up, and the three seats up front. The interior of the van looked like it was spat out from the 70's, but the boys had to admit that it was pretty cool.

"Sweet ride, Demy," said Sora, "but you can't even drive it."

"That doesn't stop me," said Demyx. "So who wants to take this baby out for a spin?"

Axel shook his head. "I have temple crap to deal with."

Sora stood behind Axel. "And I like living too much, so I think I'll pass!"

Demyx growled at the two of them. "You two are no fun." He then grabbed on to Zexion's arm and dragged him in the front seat of the car with him. "Come on Zexy! Let's go joy riding."

"Oh joy," sarcastically said Zexion.

Roxas jumped in the back seat and closed the door behind him. "Let's get Naminé! She'll love this."

Leon was still outside and could only shake his head at his friends. "Seeing as how I'm the only one with the license in the group," he moved towards the driver's seat and pushed Demyx out of it. "I'm driving."

Demyx nodded his head and handed the scary, older boy the keys to his van. "Just promise you won't trash it."

Leon laughed as he put the keys into the ignition. "I'm a responsible driver, unlike some people." He started the car and pulled it out of its parking spot.

*~*

The boys stopped by Naminé's house and "kidnapped" her into their driving adventure. She was terrified after finding out this was Demyx's car from Roxas, but was relieved after finding out that Leon was the one driving. Frankly, she trusted Leon a lot more then she did Demyx, and so did everyone else.

Speaking of the blonde, he turned up the radio on full blast to some dance station. He wrapped his arm around Zexion and began to sing along with the singer, much to everyone's annoyance.

"What hurts the most was being soooooooo close! And having so much to say, much to say! Watching you walk away."

Roxas and Naminé smacked Demyx's head from the back seat. "Shut up, Dem!"

"That hurts," whined the blonde. "I thought we were friends." He then wrapped his body around Zexion, only to get his tummy pinched by the boy's fingers. "OWIE! What was that for?"

"Too close, Demy," said Zexion. "I like having some personal space."

Demyx started to laugh. "That's not what you said last night!"

"Enough!" growled Leon, making them all shut up. "Demyx, we don't to hear about you sex life, Naminé and Roxas sit down, and Zexion…just be Zexion."

"Yes father," said the kids, minus Zexion.

The radio DJ started to speak over the song playing. "Alrighty then! That was Cascada's new hit, 'What Hurts the Most.' Now I have an announcement for all you good little boys and girls out in Tokyo. We received word that Shiny Toy Guns are doing a one night only performance at a secret location, TONIGHT! That's right kiddies; Shiny Toy Guns invade Tokyo tonight! Keep on listening for details."

It was Zexion's turn to act like Demyx. "I love Shiny Toy Guns!"

"Let's go!" cheered Roxas and Naminé. "If that's alright with Leon."

They all looked at the brunette and his serious face. He refused to look at all of them as he kept his eyes on the road. After what felt like hours of agony, the boy finally cracked a smile at them. "Where the girls Le Disko, super sonic overdrive!"

"YAY!" cheered all the kids. "We're going to see Shiny Toy Guns!"

*~*

Avery emerged from her mirror after spending part of the day looking for her sister, Catzi. She ran into her other two sisters and found that they had no better luck looking for her either. They all decided to see if they could find her with Rubeus, seeing how their sister had an obsessive fascination with their leader.

The sisters found Rubeus looking at a map of future Crystal Tokyo. They all called his name out and he turned around to face the girls. "What is the problem, sisters?"

Prizma stepped forward to face Rubeus. "We've been looking for Catzi all day and we haven't been able to find her anywhere."

"That's right!" said Birdie. "And she still has my lip gloss."

Rubeus smirked. "She's out on a mission. We discovered a new Star Point recently so she's claiming the spot even as we speak."

"Hopefully the Sailors and Keybearer won't interfere with our plan," said Avery.

"How many of them are there now?" asked Rubeus.

Birdie held up both of her hands. "Let's see, there's that Sailor Moon brat and his four other Sailors and there's the Keybearer and there's that Tuxedo boy that Catzi fought. So we have seven enemies to worry about."

Rubeus shook his head. "Seven's a powerful good number. Send word to Saphir to send us stronger Droids."

"Yes Lord Rubeus," said the sisters.

*~*

Catzi arrived to the temple in broad daylight, yet there was nobody around to even try and stop her. The lack of security here amazed her as she snuck inside one of the smaller shrines around the temple, which was the exact location of the Star Point. She floated inside the dark room and found herself on a boxing ring.

"Well, well this is interesting," she said to herself. "I'm going to enjoy claiming this ring in the name of the clan." She placed her hand on the ring and called upon the negative energy within her. "I claim this spot in the name of the Negamoon! Negative energy consume this Star Point with your dark powers!"

Negative energy fueled out from her body and consumed the ring, she started laugh manically.

*~*

Grandpa was failing to get any lovely candidates for the classes they were about to hold. He felt pathetic and defeated after having the fifty-sixth woman turn him down and call him a pervert. Maybe Axel was right, he was just a creepy pervert.

"This is pathetic." He found another couple of girls walking past him and decided that he should try his sale's pitch again. "Hello sexy ladies! Would you like to learn some martial arts at the temple? Classes are half off if you sign up now."

The tightly dressed girls turned around then rolled their eyes before shoving grandpa away from them. "Back off, pervert!" cried one of them.

"Yeah! Otherwise we'll report you to the cops," said the other.

Grandpa sighed as he watched them walk away. He sat down on the steps, unable to believe what was wrong. He thought his sales pitch was pretty good, he complimented them and everything. Why wouldn't they sign up for his class? Maybe he smelled bad. He quickly checked his armpits, no he smelt fairly good so it couldn't be that.

It was the girls. They were the weird ones.

"Hey grandpa!" Zell arrived in a tux with a crowd of girls behind him. The flyers had also gave him were now in the hands of all the girls. "Look at how many girls I got to sign up for the class! And most of them have already paid for the class."

Grandpa started to drool at all of the beautiful girls that Zell found. "Wow! Great job, my boy!" he said, patting the boy's back.

*~*

"Look at all of them!" said grandpa. The two men were approaching their dojo, only to find a long line of beautiful, young women in their gym clothes waiting outside. Grandpa's jaw was practically hanging off its hinges as he strolled past all of them. "It's like an all you can eat buffet."

Zell shook his head, sighing. He couldn't believe that this man could really be Axel's grandfather. The two were nothing alike. "Calm down, grandpa," said Zell, "we don't want to scare them all off." He opened the doors and the two stood there and watched as the crowd of women entered. Zell walked in and took off his windbreaker to show his muscular arms in his beater, and sweatpants.

Grandpa was still drooling over all the women as he approached in his sweats and muscle shirt. He examined each of the beautiful ladies, thanking the Heavens for his luck. "This is the best day of my life," he said to himself.

"So when do these lessons start?" asked one of the ladies.

Zell flashed his pearly white smile at the women. "We start right now! Let's begin with some basic stretching. Remember ladies, it's important to stretch out your muscles before and after every workout, especially for martial arts. We wouldn't want you to pull something that shouldn't be pulled now."

The crowd nodded their heads and began to limber up. Some began to stretch their backs, others started with their arms, while the rest did their legs. Zell joined the ladies with their preparations, and showed some of them the proper way to stretch so they wouldn't hurt themselves. However grandpa wasn't much help, the old man was hovering around all over the place, checking out all the girls.

"When does the real fun begin?"

Grandpa turned his head to the side and found himself staring at two beautiful women. One had puffy, purple hair and the other had curly red hair, and the both of them wore tight little outfits that juts made them…pop. He had to admit that he had a weakness for red heads.

He gulped as these two beautiful women looked down to him. "We can start right now if you're finished!" he said with a cheery grin on his face.

The purple headed woman began to smile. "Excellent." She tapped her red headed friend on the shoulder. "Why don't you show these girls what you're made out of, Ronda?"

"Yes Catzi."

Ronda grabbed onto the girl closest to her and threw her into the ring. Poor girl didn't even see the giant coming after her. She was a pretty, little brunette with cute grey eyes and tinted skin.

"Let's dance, darling!" The girl shrieked in horror after being thrown into the ring then watched as the red head jumped in with her. She immediately tried to run away from her tormenter, but the other was much too fast for her and caught her before she was able to put one leg over the ring. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done sparring yet."

The girl continued to scream as Ronda pulled her arm back. "Please let me go!" she cried.

Zell finally noticed what had been going on and shook his head as grandpa was too busy oogling at one of the girls. He immediately ran towards the ring to stop the class aggressor. "Hey you! Leave that poor girl alone!"

"Not finished yet!" shouted Ronda as she slammed the girl to the ground.

"Stop it!" shouted Zell, again. "Don't make me come in there."

Catzi laughed. "Go ahead and try," she said, loudly. "You wouldn't be able to stop her."

Zell shook his head as he jumped in the ring and wrapped his arms around Ronda's neck. "We'll see about that. Let me show you how a real fighter fights!" He threw the crazy woman over his shoulder before she could hurt the girl again. He charged towards her with his gloved fist and slammed it against her chin. "How do you like them apples?"

Ronda spat on the ground with a cheeky grin on her face. "Nice hit. Now let me show you how it's really done." She charged towards Zell with such speed that he didn't even have the chance to block the fist that smacked into his chest. He gasped for air as he was thrown out the ring and nearly out the building. Ronda stood there and shook her head at him. "Some sensei you are."

"Good job Ronda," said Catzi, "now get back to work. We have a Star Point to corrupt."

Grandpa didn't do a think to stop the women from terrorizing his dojo. He was too busy staring at Catzi's physique to realize the utter terror in the other girls' faces.

*~*

"This is seriously wrong," said Axel.

Sora agreed with the red head. The two of them peeked inside the dojo to see how things were going when they saw Ronda beating the tar out of everyone there, including Zell! Something just didn't feel right about that Ronda person. It made Axel and Sora have chills just thinking about that psychopath.

Axel got up on his feet and opened the sliding door. "We have to stop her."

"How?" asked Sora. "We can't go all Sailors on a human."

The other boy smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "There's other ways to deal with a bully other then turning into Sailor Soldiers. Besides, you forgot that grandpa taught me how to fight back when he was still able to."

"Oh!" Sora started to follow the red head inside the dojo.

"Hey wait for me!" The boys turned around to find Reks standing at the entrance in a workout outfit. Reks was giggling all over the place as Luna-P floated around him. "I know this is just for girls, but I want to learn how to fight too!"

He started to follow the older boys inside; however, he stopped dead in his tracks seeing that carnage that Ronda was wrecking at the dojo. The boy shook his head violently as he turned away with Luna-P following behind him. "Forget this! That doesn't look fun. I'm going home!"

Sora started to laugh as he watched the little boy run away. He wished he could do the same thing right now because that Ronda freak was scary. "He's just like me," he said to Axel, loudly.

Axel started to laugh and patted the boy's back. "You two must be related." (Author's Note: HINT again)

The boys stood together as they marched their way inside the dojo to deal with the class bully. When they were finally in the main part where the ring was located, they watched in horror as Ronda continued to drag every girl into the ring, beat them up, and throw them out before repeating the vicious cycle all over again. Sora took two steps back and pushed Axel in front of him to handle the situation.

"I'll be your back!" giggled Sora. "Now go get her, tiger!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Chicken shit. Why don't you make yourself useful and help Zell up." He marched his way over towards his grandfather because he should be able to put a stop to this. When he finally found his grandpa, he could only roll his eyes as he found him staring at girl standing by the ring. "No way she wants to take that colossus on," he whispered to himself.

"Keep up the good work, Ronda," said Catzi. "Show these wimps what a real fighter can do."

This bitch was behind this. Axel clenched onto his fists as he finally pulled his grandfather aside and began to chew him out. "What do you think you're doing just standing there like an idiot? This is your dojo, grandpa. You have to put a stop to this, right now!"

Grandpa shook his head. "I don't have to do anything. The girls are just having some good natured fun. Besides, this Ronda is just toughening them all up."

"You're an idiot, gramps," stated Axel. "This isn't toughening somebody up, this is genocide!"

Catzi turned her head to the side and laughed. Nothing made her happier then to see family fighting against each other. It warmed her ice, cold heart. She decided that she would take advantage of this inner strife to spread the negative energy further.

She seductively walked towards grandpa, before wrapping her arms around him. "Are you really going to listen to that punk?" she whispered into his ear. "He's just trying to ruin your fun. Not to mention, he's disrespecting you. He's your grandson; he should be respecting your decisions as his patriarch."

"That's right!" agreed grandpa.

Axel shook his head. "I'm not disrespecting you! Why are you even listening to that little harlot anyways?"

Grandpa shook his head. "Don't talk about her like that, you ungrateful brat! Get out of my dojo, now!"

A chord snapped inside Axel, hurting him deeply. He would be the first to admit that him and his grandfather didn't always see eye to eye on something, but things never got to this level. It was fine with him though. If his grandfather wouldn't listen to him then Axel just wouldn't care about the old man anymore.

"Fine grandpa," whispered Axel, "if that's what you want. I wont get in your way anymore, but don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces." He turned away and walked out of the building just as Sora was carrying in a half unconscious Zell and Ronda threw another girl out of the ring.

Sora quickly turned his head from Axel and his grandfather several times before finally getting what just happened. He looked back towards Axel's grandfather with fire building up in his chest. "That's evil, grandpa. Axel cares a lot about you and is only trying to keep you alive longer, while you just blew him off like that…that's cruel." He carried Zell out of the building, but not before taking a good look at Catzi.

Although, he didn't recognize who she really was, he did know that he seen him somewhere else before. Thankfully for Sora, she didn't recognize him in his civilian form.

*~*

Leon looked at the map of the city again with Zexion, in hopes of trying to find the location of Shiny Toy Guns' concert. They narrowed it down to ten possible venues, but it still wasn't looking too good without anymore hints coming off the radio. Naminé and Roxas leaned against the moving vehicle, while Demyx took the wheel when Leon went to get the map so now the idiot blonde was driving the van.

"So what should we name the band?" asked Demyx.

"You still haven't come up with a name for the band yet?" asked Naminé

Roxas snorted. "Please, they haven't even found a drummer yet. A band is only as good as its drummer."

Leon started to laugh as he relinquished the map to Zexion. "Maybe that's what you should name the band," he suggested, "'The Dummerless Band'."

"Or 'The Band Without a Drummer," joked Roxas.

Demyx shook his head. "You guys are so messed up! Come on, we need to think of a legitimate name. Something nobody else would think of."

Roxas started to laugh as he leaned over the front seats. "How about 'The Jerkoffs.' You'll cum all over the audience," he said, while laughing manically. He ended up falling back on his ass after Demyx drove over a bump.

"Not cool, Rox," said Demyx.

Zexion decided that he wanted to have a little bit of fun with this too as he turned up the radio. "How about 'Going Balls Deep'?" Everyone started to groan disgusted by what Zexion said, but it worked with the dirty band names that they were coming up with.

Naminé laughed a little too much and ended up sliding back, against the back door of the van. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest, fearing that the door might accidentally open up on her. "That was close," she said to herself as Roxas slid back to help her back to the front.

"You guys are disgusting," slurred Demyx.

"Alright, party people!" said the radio DJ.

Roxas began to smack on Leon's shoulder. "Turn it up! There might be another hint."

Leon turned up the radio's volume, while he swatted Roxas's hand off his fur collared jacket. "Back off kid," he said, turning his head back. "I'll punch you in the face if you don't stop."

The blonde gulped and hid behind Naminé, while the DJ continued his little announcements. "Alright, we've gotten dozens of calls about Shiny Toy Guns' live show tonight so we all agreed to give you guys' one final hint! Now if you can figure out what it means then you'll be able to find the location for the show. Okay? You guys ready yet? 31 & 2nd. That's all you're getting out of us. Good luck and good hunt." The radio cut off and switched to another alternative song, while they sat there trying to decipher the clue.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Demyx.

"Its code," said Roxas. "Latitude and longitude?"

Leon shook his head. "That's just stupid."

Zexion agreed as he looked at the map. "We're not even in that coordinates. Let's see then the only other logical choice would be a street."

"You mean like 2nd Street off of Expressway 31?" suggested Naminé.

The boys all turned their heads back and glared at the blonde headed girl sitting in the back with Roxas. Leon was the first to regain the ability to speak, after realizing that Demyx wasn't paying attention to the road. "How did you know that?"

Naminé pointed her small hand at the windshield. "There's a sign right there that says Expressway 31, and that particular expressway leads to 2nd Street."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" shouted Roxas. "Demyx, turn around!"

"On it!"

Boy was that a big mistake. Demyx took a massive U-turn in the middle of the world that caused Zexion and Leon to scream on the top of their lungs, while holding onto each other. Roxas and Naminé ended up rolling around in the back, banging their heads against everything and caused a drum set to pop out of nowhere with some of that equipment falling on his head.

Demyx started to laugh as he took the turn and hopped on the expressway. "Damn! That was so much fun."

"I'm going to kill you, Demyx!" shouted Zexion. "Don't even think about ever doing that again otherwise I will dump your ass."

"Yes Zexy!"

Roxas got back on his knees, holding onto a crash cymbal in his little hands. He then proceeded with smacking Demyx's head with it until Naminé pulled him back. It seemed that the responsibility of stopping a violent Roxas was now on her shoulders. The witch took the cymbal from her before allowing him to return to the front.

The blonde leaned in between Zexion and Demyx, and continued to glare at the older blonde with his deadly blue eyes. "Why the HELL do you have drums if you don't have a drummer, you fist full of assholes."

Demyx gulped as the blonde went away, but a little light bulb went off in his head. "Fist Full of Assholes! Eureka, that's it!"

"What is?" asked Naminé

"The name of the band, Fist Full of Assholes."

Leon started to laugh. "I like it!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand. "Don't encourage him, please!"

*~*

Ronda continued to wreak havoc in the dojo, while grandpa did nothing to stop her or Catzi. The other women were too terrified to flee for their lives, and that was when Ronda would strike and caused them all to suffer. Not much longer, Catzi disappeared to the side to finish what she started.

"Now that the initial beating is over with," she said to everyone, "Now the real fun can begin!" She spun around in a circle, transforming into her true form with the reverse crescent glowing darkly on her forehead. "Now, Negamoon energy consume the women with jealousy and hatred! Have them fight to the death!"

Negative energy began to flood into the hearts of all the women in the room, minus Catzi and Ronda. The women's eyes started to glow red and they immediately began to attack each other with everything they had to throw at the other. Fists and legs bruised the body, nails pierced the skin, and even hair was being pulled off the owner's head. It was purely vicious.

The girls' had gone wild.

Grandpa shook his head, unable to believe what was going on. "This isn't right," he said to himself. "This shouldn't be happening." This was supposed to be a sacred place of learning and spiritual enlightenment, not a fight club. "Oh Axel, why didn't I listen to you in the first place?" It was too late for regrets now. He had to do something to minimize all of the violence before it was too late, before a life was lost.

"Stop girls!" he begged to the fighters. "Stop, please!" He growled in frustration as he charged towards all of the girls and finished them all off himself before they did anymore damage to his shrine.

"HAHAHA!" Catzi floated towards grandpa, landing at the edge of the ring where Ronda stood waiting for further commands. "Its too late now, old timer! The damage is done. Your precious temple now belongs to the Black Moon Clan!"

She started to snap her fingers, getting Ronda's attention. "Now Droid, show this old man the error of his ways. Make him pay for his sins!"

Ronda nodded her head. "Yes, Lady Catzi." The Droid began to transform into a powerful monster. Her muscles grew twice their normal size, her face turned green, purple spandex covered her body, her hair turned orange and became a mohawk, and a cape appeared on her back with a champion's belt wrapping itself around her waist. The Droid began to laugh as spikes grew off her shoulder pads. She pointed at grandpa with a devious look on her face. "You and me, one on one!"

Grandpa shook his head. "No."

Catzi continued to laugh as Ronda charged towards grandpa, preparing to deliver a massive blow to the old man. Grandpa covered himself in hopes of guarding against the attack only to feel nothing. When he moved his hands to himself, he found himself staring at his grandson's back. Axel took the Droid's punch to the gut, and was struggling not to show the pain he was in.

"Axel…you came back," whispered grandpa.

The boy coughed up blood as the Droid took several steps back. "I couldn't let you get hurt, old man. What kind of grandson would I be if I abandon you now after you took care of me my entire life?"

Grandpa tried to hide his tears and the sense of pride he was feeling inside him. "Oh Axel…I couldn't have asked for a better grandson then you."

He smirked as he got back on his feet. "Thanks, gramps. That's all I ever wanted to hear."

Ronda charged back towards the grandfather and grandchild with a clear look of determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to let either one of them escape now. They were both dead meat. Axel stood his ground against the monster and threw a kick in the air at the Droid's head, only to meet with her spiked shoulders. He cried out in pain as he felt something snap and he was soon thrown to the side like a doll.

"One down, one to go," said Catzi as she kicked Axel in the ribs. "Now finish the old timer so we can get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ronda grabbed a hold of the old man and threw him in the ring. Grandpa felt his body gave away from the impact, soon finding himself unable to get back on his feet. Ronda took advantage of this long moment of weakness continuing her assault against grandpa. The Droid's fists did massive damage to grandpa before she delivered the final kick, which knocked him towards Axel's body.

Catzi smiled as she hovered above Ronda's head. "Good job! This Star Point is now as good as ours. Let's finish the both of them off now." She held her spot above the Droid's head. The servant immediate obeyed her command and grabbed a hold of her ankles before tossing her in the air. Catzi spun around in circles soon finding herself covered in her special blue fire, heading towards grandpa and Axel to deliver the death blow.

Sora arrived just in time as he held his brooch in the air. "This is far from over. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The top to the brooch opened with the Silver Crystal radiating with positive energy. Sora soon found angel wings and ribbons covering his body before he finally transformed into his Valor Form's red and black attire.

Sailor Moon removed his tiara from his forehead as it started to transform into a golden discus. He moved his arm back before finally throwing the discus at Catzi. "MOON TIARA VALOR!"

Catzi was just about to reach the men when Sailor Moon's tiara hit her chest, throwing her off course. She ended up losing all her fire and crash landed on the ground with a loud THUD. "What the hell was that?"

Ronda shrugged her shoulders and pointed to right. "It came from there."

"That's right!" Sailor Moon appeared from the corner with his Moon Scepter already in his hands as he put his tiara back on. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! This is your second time trying to defile this sacred ground. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Catzi got back on her feet with fire surging through her body. "You think you can embarrass me like this, Sailor Bitch? You're the one who's going to be finished! NEGAFIRE!" A rocket of blue fire shot out from her hands and was heading straight for Sailor Moon. The boy stood completely still, unable to think and jump out of the way of Catzi's fire.

A red rose flew out from the corner like a boomerang and held back the fire with its magical properties, successfully protecting Sailor Moon. Catzi began to swear up a storm again, while Sailor Moon looked for his savior. He soon found himself standing beside Tuxedo Mask once more with another rose in his hand and his battle cane.

"You're here?" asked Sailor Moon. "Why? I thought we weren't together anymore?"

Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes, biting his tongue back. He hated not being able to be with his beloved Sora, but he couldn't risk bringing his death either. The dreams would always be a constant reminder of that. Especially right now when a vision of crystal city appeared in his mind with Prince Ventus there when the city exploded.

He couldn't be with Sailor Moon if that was their fate if they remained together. Yet, he couldn't just abandon the boy in his moments of need.

"Our romantic relationship may be over, Sailor Moon, but our partnership in the battle against evil has far from ended. I have sworn to help you and the other Sailors until peace has returned to the Earth, and I intend to keep my promises."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "Thank you, Tuxedo." At least he couldn't say that he didn't completely care about him or that there was zero percent chance of them ever getting back together. "I appreciate it."

Tuxedo Mask quickly threw his rose at the confused Droid, while Catzi gasped, seeing her Droid kneel to the ground. "Now Sailor Moon! Use your scepter."

"Yes sir!" Sailor Moon held his scepter up and walked towards the monster, while twirling it around his hand. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" The crown on top of the scepter blinked continuously until a devastating wave of magic shot from the red jewel within the crescent part of the wand.

The Droid was surrounded by the wave of magic and her body slowly began to crumble apart into nothing with the jewel from her belt remaining. Catzi started to growl again. "That's it! This isn't over, not even close." Her body ignited in flames once more as she began to chase Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon started to scream as Tuxedo Mask led him to the exit. "Why does this always happen to me?" asked Sailor Moon. "I don't even like girls, but they're always chasing me!"

"Less crying, Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask, "and more running!"

*~*

Axel regained his senses and crawled towards his grandfather, on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his beaten grandfather with few tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry grandpa. I promise I won't let things end this way though."

He dug through his robes and pulled out his Mars Star Wand. "It wont let that bitch get away with it!" He got back on his on two feet, despite his injury and held his hand up in the air.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Tiny, fireballs floated to each of his fingers, giving him blood-red nails until his wand appeared and the Mars's symbol shot from it. Streams of fire began to shoot out from the wand before turning into rings that slowly wrapped itself around Axel. His robes vanished and were replaced with his traditional Sailor outfit: red spandex pants, red high-tops, a white Sailor's vest, elbow high gloves, his own tiara, his wild hair flowing freely, and the World's Crown on his tie transformed into the symbol for Mars.

*~*

Sailor Moon was cornered by Catzi just as she was about to fire another fireball at his head. The Moon Prince cried out in terror until Sailor Mars pushed him out of the way. The other Sailor knelt to the ground as the fireball blew up a bird house that he made.

Sailor Mars stretched back to his proper position. "You're going to pay for that, bitch!" He brought his hands together with his fingertips sticking up. "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!" A tiny spark flew from his hand before transforming into a massive firebird that flew towards Catzi.

"Not a chance!" Catzi held her hand foreword, gathering the negative energy within her. Her own special brand of fire shot from her hand and slowly began to overpower Sailor Mars's fire. "You don't stand a chance against my Ice Fire!"

"I wouldn't quite say that," said Sailor Mars. He started to call upon his new Star Power for the strength he needed to defeat Catzi, while remember the pain she caused grandpa and Zell. A dangerous red aura began to surround his body, which caused Sailor Moon to worry, but Tuxedo Mask held the boy back. Sailor Mars's head snapped forward as he summoned his newly found strength.

He spun around in his own circle with fire pouring out from his fingertips. Eight, invisible symbols appeared around him as the fire continued to circle around his body. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" He held his arm forward with his hands completely open as the symbols around him glew and eight rings of fire shot from the palm of his hands.

The celestial fire added strength to his firebird that caused Catzi's attack to be neutralized. The rings continued to fly towards Catzi as she tried to jump out of the way, only to have her tutu burned in the process. She shrieked in horror as she smothered out the flames. "YOU BASTARD! You may have won the battle, but this is far from over!"

Catzi hovered to the sky before finally teleporting away.

*~*

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" screeched the crowd at the Shiny Toy Guns' concert.

They finally made it just in time as the band was about to get on stage. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion, kissing his neck softly, making the boy giggle. Leon had his arms over the younger blondes as they screamed the loudest at the band.

"You are the one! You'll never be alone again. You're more then in my head. You're more! You are the one; you'll never be alone again. You're more then in my head, you're more!"

*~*

"Crazy," said Axel, that next morning. "They're really getting a work out in there."

Sora agreed as the two of them continued to peak into the dojo. "I really don't envy them."

Axel started to laugh as he moved away from the door and started to pat Sora's back. "Come on, dork! Let's go to Zack's arcade and get some shakes, my treat."

"Let's go!" cheered Sora as he wrapped his arm around Axel's. "Should we get Roxas first though?"

"No!" said Axel. "They didn't tell us about the concert so no ice cream for them."

Sora nodded his head. "That sounds fair!"

Meanwhile, inside the dojo Zell and grandpa were getting a good workout, but not from the class. Reks was giving the grown men their workout program, which consisted of lots of aerobics.

"This is actually pretty good," said Zell as he lifted his leg up.

"I can already feel the burn," added Grandpa.

Reks began to laugh as he did the workout with the both of them. "That's good cause we got twenty more of these to do! I wonder if we can get Sora here. He's been eating too many cream puffs lately."

*~*

On the next chapter: More details are revealed about Reks's past as he tries to return home! Avery and Prizma are able to find him and send out a powerful Droid that creates a massive thunderstorm in the city. Can the Sailors survive the storm and save Reks? Not to mention, Axel and Demyx finally find a drummer! Find out what happens in** Gravity Stolen!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Another awesome chapter complete! I'm so happy I got this one done. Its fairly sad, but funny. And kudos to those who figured out the scene between the boys and Namine in the last chapter was based off of Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist (my favorite movie 3)!!! Gotta love gay guys and the only straight guy in a gay band! haha! love that movie. If I was straight or a lesbian, I would totally date Nora. P.S. I mixed like three differen epsiodes together so yeah! That's it :)**

**Gravity Stolen:**

Axel, Demyx, and Zell watched the horrible, horrible drummer before them. It was probably a bad idea to hold auditions for their new drummer. This punk-rock, poser guy was just banging on the drums; he had no rhythm at all! It took everything Axel had not to grab the boy by his hair and throw him out of his temple.

The talentless drummer finished play with on final bang and had a pleased look on his face as he stood up. "So, am I in?"

Demyx got up and pointed at the door. "NEXT!"

Axel and Zell agreed with him and the boy turned around and left, disappointed with himself. The boys all looked at each other unable to believe out of the fifty drummers that auditioned today, none of them could actually play. Did they not appreciate the sacred art, which is drumming? It was a horrible sight to being forced to see.

Zell spun around the rolling chair that he was sitting on with his hands covering his face. He was just as frustrated with the auditions as everyone else. At least they finally managed to agree on a band name "Fist Full of Assholes," which was a start.

"Is there anyone else left?" asked Axel.

The hyperactive blonde jumped out of his chair. "I'll go check." He ran out of the empty room in the temple, which they convinced grandpa to let them use, and ran out to see if there was anyone else left.

He stuck his head out the door and saw someone unfamiliar crouching on the ground, carrying drumsticks with long, black hair and boobs. A chick drummer! That was new. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it wouldn't hurt if she auditioned. "We got one more!" he shouted back in the room.

"Send him in!" said Zell.

Demyx held out his hand for the woman, who looked like she was in her late teens or maybe her very early twenties. "My name's Demyx, I'm the guitarist and backup vocals."

The girl nodded her head as she took his hand. Whoa! This chick had one hell of a grip; Demyx thought she could break his hand if she really tried. "I'm Tifa," she said softly as she followed him inside the room.

The two of them walked into the room with Demyx going back to his chair, while Tifa stood by the drum set. Axel and Zell looked up to face this new girl, taken back by the fact that she was a girl. However, none of the boys were going to say anything because she looked like she could kick their asses according to the muscles she revealed from her sleeveless, black top and rolled up cargo pants. Besides, some girls actually knew their shit and if they were lucky then she would too.

"What's your name?" asked Axel.

"Tifa Lockhart."

Zell nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zell and that's Axel, and you already met Demy. So are you ready to play something for us?"

Tifa picked up her drumsticks, waving them in her fingers. "That's why I'm here." She sat down on the little stool that they placed for the potential drummers. "Are there any requests?" The boys shook their heads, which got returned with a smile from Tifa. She immediately began to bang on the drums with perfect rhythm and speed that made the trio's jaws drop to the table they had set up.

The cymbals ringed loudly as Tifa smashed her drumsticks on them for the final time. Zell and Demyx sprung up from their seats applauding the girl and even threw in a whistle or two for support. Tifa blushed a bit as she scratched her head with the sticks, a smile growing on her face.

"So did I get in?" she asked.

Demyx started to jump up and down. "Of course!"

"Certainly," added Zell.

They all looked at Axel, who sat there with his eyes closed and resting his head on one arm. Demyx tried to poke the guy with his pencil, but was in for a surprise when Axel snatched it from him before it pricked his skin. "I wasn't sleeping," he told them. "I was focusing on the music."

Tifa started to laugh in a melodic tune. "Is that a yes or a no, Beethoven?"

Axel stood up from his chair with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Fist Full of Assholes, Ms. Lockhart, you're officially our new drummer."

"Sweet," said Tifa as she was immediately suffered from a glop by Demyx. He locked his arms around her, nearly knocked down to the ground. "What the-"

Zell tried to yank the blonde off of her. "You'll get used to it…eventually," he told her. "We all had to!" He pulled the boy by his hair, still unable to free Tifa from him.

"Are you going straight on me, Demy?" Demyx quickly released Tifa, and ended up falling back, landing on top of Zell. Standing by the doorway was Zexion and Roxas, carrying a bag off food. Zexion approached his boyfriend and dropped his bagged up burger and fries on his lap "Well Dem?"

The blonde shook his head as he got up, holding onto his food. "Never Zexy! Vagina is icky! I prefer penis!"

Zexion locked his arm around Demyx's, dragging him back to the table. "Good answer," he told him.

"Who are they?" asked Tifa.

"Our groupies," replied Axel.

Roxas was already walking towards Axel before he made his comment, which was soon followed by a slap in the head. "Ass!" he said as he readied himself to slap the pyro again. Axel cringed away to the corner, trying to steal Demyx's food. Roxas sighed as he turned to face the new drummer. "I'm Roxas, Axel's boyfriend, and that's Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend." He extended his hand to her to shake

Big mistake, Tifa nodded her head, squeezing the life out of it. "I'm Tifa, the new drummer."

Roxas smiled, while trying to hold back a scream until she finally released him. "Nice to meet you," he said. "How old are you, anyways?"

Tifa shook her head, waving a drumstick in his face. "You should know by now kid that you never ask a woman for her age. But if you must know, for legal reasons, I'm sixteen."

"Too bad," he said to Zell, "looks like it's just you and your hand again." Zell was eating his hot dog when his face turned beat red.

*~*

The dreams never ceased even after he left Sora. He would never be rid of the voice and the vision of Sora's death. No matter how much he was in love with the boy, he would never be able to be with him. For fear of Sora losing his life because of their relationship, he just couldn't stand it. He was damned; Riku would be forever haunted by this dreadful vision for the future and the dark specter that haunted him everywhere he went.

Even now as he made himself a cup of tea, he could hear the menacing voice ringing in his ears. He could hear the dark voice of his specter as it continued to remind him of what he lost, reminding him of that darkness he once wielded. Riku slammed his fists on the table as he spun his head back to face his shadow.

"When will you get it through your thick skull?" said Riku. "I will never submit myself to you again! My heart belongs to me, not the Negaverse."

The specter laughed at him. The shadow shifted to the other corner of his kitchen. "Foolish boy such a foolish, lost boy. You really think it's as simple to be rid of your darkness? You've already died and came back to life, yet my presence still lingers in your heart. You will lead my resurrection, Prince Riku. I will be made whole and I shall finish what I started."

Riku glared at the shadow, which proved to be ineffective. He could only smirk as a pleasing thought came to his mind. What his specter forgot about were the ones who already vanquished him. They already defeated the Seeker of Darkness once; a second time would only make it stick. "The Sailors would destroy you if you did," he said. "Sora already defeated you once, and he's gotten stronger since then."

"Yes, but you made him weak again," said the Seeker. "You broke his heart; his fighting spirit is gone now, which I'm sure you know. It will only be a matter of time before I'm whole and Ventus is dead."

A clenched fist met with the cool, countertop for a second time. "Get out of my house!" shouted Riku. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Who are you talking too?" said a voice from the opposite direction. The Seeker disappeared into the shadows, hopefully for good. Riku turned his head to the side and looked down a few feet to see that Sora's Mini-Me, Reks, was in his apartment. The much smaller boy was staring up at him with Luna-P in his arms. "Why were you yelling at your shadow, Riku?"

Riku sighed as he finished making his tea. "It's nothing," he said to him. "It's just one of those crazy things that old people do when they're alone."

Reks rolled his eyes as he turned back around. "Whatever."

The silver haired man smiled at the boy as he sat down on his couch. "How did you even get in, Reks? I had the door locked."

"No you didn't," corrected Reks. "I was knocking forever, but when I reached for the door it was unlocked."

"Okay," said Riku. That was really unlike him. He put his tea back down on the counter and opened his fridge. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked his young guest.

The boy nodded his head. "Juice please."

A carton of orange juice was hiding in the back of his fridge, and Riku checked to make sure that it was still good. Thankfully it was. He started to dig through his cupboards for a glass to pour the juice in. He managed to find a clean on and poured in the juice before he handed it to Reks. "Here you go," he said handing the boy his juice, while carrying his tea.

"Thank you," he said to Riku before he started to gulp the stuff down. He finished the drink in seconds and placed it on the table, turning his head to Riku, while Luna-P floated above their heads. "Have you seen Sora? He was supposed to take me to the movies."

White covered Riku's eyes as his vision returned to him of Sora transforming into a prince then blown up in a terrible explosion. He grabbed onto his chest, trying not to show any pain to Reks as he tried to take in a sip of his tea. Finally getting back his composure, he decided it was time to face the piper. "No, I haven't," he said to Reks. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Reks nodded his head as he got back up. "That's right, you dumped him. I don't blame you," he said to Riku, "Sora's a bit of a brat." He plucked Luna-P down and started to walk out the living room as he prepared to leave. "I guess I'll try that arcade that he's always hanging out at. Bye Riku."

"Goodbye Reks." He finished off the rest of the tea after hearing the door slam. He grabbed the empty glasses and placed them in his sink, thinking if he should take a nap when something that Reks said started to activate the sirens in his head. The arcade that Sora hangs out is run by Zack and he was supposed to be doing Zack a favor today.

Riku's eyes nearly shot out of his skull as he remembered. "Shit Yuffie!" He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed the keys for his bike, and ran out of his apartment.

*~*

"You forgot about me!" said a petite, black haired girl with her hair cut short. She was still wearing her waitress uniform as Riku pulled up in the curb with his motorcycle. Zack specifically told him that she got out of work at four o'clock and it was nearly four thirty. He was beyond late and she was going to tell her big brother.

Riku already knew what she was thinking and practically begged the girl not to rat him out to Zack. "Come on, Yuffie! Don't be mean. I'm really sorry that I was late, but a friend stopped by so I had to wait until he left. Don't tell your brother I was late."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she took a seat behind him and accepted the helmet that he offered her. "Fine Riku, I won't tell Zack," she said to him as he began to start up the bike again." He made sure that she locked her arms around him so that she wouldn't accidentally fall off as he was driving.

A smile spread across his face as he sped through traffic. "Thanks, Ms. Ninja."

The "Great Ninja" as she referred herself to be, started to pat his head. "You're welcome my loyal subordinate! Now drive faster, monkey boy," she shouted to him through the wind. "I have a lot of homework to get done before tomorrow."

"It's Sunday! Shouldn't you already be done with your homework?"

"I had to work unlike somebody."

"So did I!" shouted Riku as he fought against the wind.

*~*

Sora ran to the arcade, trying to track Reks done was a pain in the ass. He spent the better part of the day looking for him because he "disappeared" after waiting forever for Sora to wake up and take him to the movies. Now, he was wasted nearly his entire Sunday trying to track down the little brat, which wasn't exactly something he wanted to be doing. In fact, he should still be examining the back of his eyelids even though it was forty after four.

He just had to figure where Reks was at then he could go home and sleep.

But where would a nine year-old boy be hiding in the late afternoon, in Tokyo? There were thousands of possibilities and Sora didn't have a ghost of a chance at finding the boy without anyway to get a hold of him.

"Damnit!" he mumbled as he stormed inside the arcade. He figured, if he was lucky, that Zack might have seen Reks sometime today.

He walked inside the building and found Zack working at the counter, as usual. The older man was busy cleaning since business was fairly quite today, but not for much longer if Sora had his way. He stormed up to the counter and waited patiently until Zack looked up from the spot he was cleaning.

Zack reached out and began to mess with Sora's hair. "What's up, kiddo? Here to drive me crazy, again?"

Sora pushed the large hand from his hair, laughing. "Not today. I was wondering if you've seen my _cousin_?" The answer he got didn't exactly brought up his spirits as he watched Zack shake his head and tell him no. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he turned around and started to leave. "Thanks anyways, Zack. I'll see you later."

"Sorry that I couldn't help out!" said Zack as Sora left.

The boy dragged his feet out of the arcade and down the street.

He was about to approach the stoplights and crosswalk when he heard someone shouting at him. He turned his neck back and found Reks chasing after him. "I knew I'd find you by the arcade!" shouted Reks as Luna-P floating behind him. "You're lazy butt is always there!"

"Excuse me!" said Sora. "I've been looking for your scrawny ass all day long and this is how you repay me?"

"You're the one who refused to wake up!" shouted Reks. "I've been looking for you because auntie said you weren't home!"

Sora shook his head. "Leave my momma out of this, boy." He grabbed onto Reks's wrist and started to drag him towards the street. "Come on I'm taking you home."

"The movie!" shouted Reks.

"Maybe tomorrow." Sora didn't pay attention to the changing of the cross lights from safe to no crossing. He nearly walked into an approaching car with Reks, ignoring the sound of oncoming traffic, until the boy started to pull him back. Snapping back into his senses, Sora jumped back onto the sidewalk before a motorcycle could run them over.

Reks stepped on Sora's foot after his near death experience. "Pay attention to where you're walking, you clown," said the boy.

"You should listen to him, Porcupine Head." Sora and Reks turned their head to look at the driver and found themselves face to face with Riku. The silver haired man was helmetless with a female passenger sitting behind him that Sora did not know.

A sharp pain hit Sora as he watched the girl take off the helmet. She was a little young, but she was very pretty. She was probably smarter and more mature then he was, and better at everything. It was Sora's worse nightmare come true. Riku had moved on.

Riku waved his hand at Sora's face. "Earth to Porcupine Head, are you there?" he said.

Sora shook his head. "Who is she?" he asked, venomously.

The girl pointed at herself as Riku merely glared at him. He already figured out what Sora was thinking and knew he had to exploit this. For both of their sakes, he had to keep up appearances. "That's none of your damn business, Sora."

"Hey Riku, don't be so mean to the kid," said the girl as she put the helmet back on her head. She readjusted herself on his seat and rewrapped her arms around him. "I'm the great ninja, Yuffie."

Riku started up his engine again after seeing the lights change on the other side starting to change. Sora was already fuming and about ready to burst into tears. "You're a jerk, Riku!" shouted Sora. "Its bad enough that you dumped me, but now you already moved on with some psycho who thinks she's a ninja!"

"I resent that," shouted Yuffie.

"Back off Sora," said Riku.

Sora shook his head. "Fuck you, asshole!"

Reks felt something strike a chord in his heart as the scene reflected a memory he had locked away. He remembered seeing his parents fighting once, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. They looked so angry and made at each other that it just broke his heart until he finally saw them make up later, but Sora and Riku were different. They were nothing like his parents.

They were different.

"STOP IT!" Everyone looked down at the shrieking figure of Reks. Riku didn't pay any attention to the lights changing to green or the cars honking behind him. They all looked at the little boy in tears. "Stop fighting," he said before running off. He ran across the street where traffic was put to a stop.

"Wait!" cried Sora. "Reks come back." He started to chase after the boy.

Riku clenched onto the handles as he started his bike back up and drove. Yuffie shook her head after watching the scene. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" she asked him. "You could've been a little nicer and did you really have to go along with his idea that I'm your girlfriend?"

He kept focusing on the traffic as he swerved past the cars. "It was for Sora's own good…I just wish that Reks wasn't there to see it."

*~*

"SISTERS!" shouted Rubeus from the Dark Crystal's chamber. He looked at the four mirrors that surrounded the room and watched as two figures emerged from there. Avery and Prizma bowed to their lord as they awaited further instructions.

Rubeus waited another moment for the others, only to be severely disappointed when they didn't show. A thin line formed from his lips as he glared at the two sisters present. "Where are Birdie and Catzi?"

Prizma looked at the red headed man. "They're too busy with their makeup that they didn't hear your call apparently," she said in a commanding matter. That was the one thing Rubeus liked about Prizma, she was the only one with an ounce of courage in her. The others only lived in fear of him and his wrath.

"Would you like me to get them?" suggested Avery.

Rubeus shook his head. "You two will do nicely." He turned his back around to the crystal and raised his hands. A projection of present Tokyo appeared for them all to see as he began his presentation. "I've recently been able to detect Small Vennie's presence in the city. I want you two to search the city for him and bring him back here before the Sailors find him."

Prizma and Avery nodded their heads. "We'll do as you say, my lord."

"I'll inform you of further details when they arrive," said Rubeus. "Now get to work."

The two teleported out of their dark ship and reappeared, hovering above one of the many buildings. Avery carried a whip in her hands as she began to wave it around in the air. "Finally, I'm on a mission! I was beginning to think that only Catzi and Birdie were the only ones to have any fun."

Prizma frowned at her. "Be serious, Avery," she said to her sister, "Rubeus trusted me with this mission, not you."

Avery turned her head back to her old sister. "In case you've forgotten, Lord Rubeus trusted the both of us with this task! Now get over yourself, Prizma."

"Please, like you would be any help to me," said Prizma as her fists lit up with lightning. "I already have a plan set up to trap Small Vennie, and what do you have besides your little whip?"

"Ugh," sighed Avery. "And what would this great plan of yours be?"

The elder smirked as she rose up her thundering fist above their heads. The sky already began to darken from the magic she was casting. "This!" Lightning rocketed out from her and completely darkened a portion of the city with a thunderstorm. The sounds of drums banging filed their ear drums as a shadowy figure floated down towards them. "It's good to see you again, Droid Timpani!"

The shadowy figure revealed itself to be a woman in black spandex with a drum slung over her shoulders and a large battery/lightning rod behind her. The Droid's hair was covered with a small cap that it wore. Two large, electrified drums sticks were glowing in her hands as she smiled at the sisters. "My mistresses, it's an honor to see you again."

Avery put away her whip and held her head up with her hand. "Ah, I see what you're planning now," she said to her sister. It was a fairly simple and obvious plan, and how she didn't thought about it sooner baffled her. "Small Vennie is terrified of thunderstorms so you summoned Timpani to create the biggest storm that Tokyo's ever seen."

"Exactly," said Prizma. She floated towards the Droid as she continued to bang on her drum with her giant mallets. "Now you know what to do so I suggest that you get to work before Lord Rubeus gets angry with us."

Timpani nodded her head and picked up the pace. "Yes ma'am! I won't let you down," she said as she banged on her drum, louder. The lightning rod on her back sparked with light as it absorbed the thunder that was being called down by her drums. A sudden surge of power swelled up from within her as she generated more power from her own storm.

*~*

Reks didn't hate a lot of things in this world, but what he did hate was anything that scared him. Thunder was number one on his list. He hated thunderstorms for as long as he could remember. It always gave him the willies, despite one of his father's guardians was a master of thunder and lightning.

Whenever a thunderstorm would appear, he would run to his parents' room and sneak into their bed. His two daddies didn't mind though, they always made room for him no matter what! At least they would until about recently. His Neo-King of a father said that it was time for him to start growing up, that he was much too old to be still climbing into his parents' bed because he was afraid of a storm. His other dad agreed with him of course and soon they'd stop letting Reks in their bed, except if he was ill or already passed out on it.

A few nights after their decree that, a major storm showed up and when he tired to get into his parents' room he found out that the door was locked. He couldn't get in and he stared to panic on what to do. He ran to the other side of the castle in the middle of the night, trying not to scream from the loud sounds of thunder when he saw his uncle patrolling the hallways. Reks figured that his sweet and loving uncle would let him stay with him for the storm, and he did. His uncle made room in his bed for the small prince to sleep. He loved his uncle, he is such a good guy. Uncle was always so kind to Reks even when he was acting like a brat. That's why he got along so well with Roxas and not Sora, the blonde reminded the boy of his dear uncle.

But there was nobody here to protect him from the thunder and lightning, he was all alone and scared. He crawled up into a ball and started to cry to himself, while clinging onto his Luna-P. The storm continued to grow stronger as he felt rain gently begin to fall from the Heavens.

"No rain," he mumbled to himself. "I want to go home! I want to go home." He looked at Luna-P's face with rain flooding his vision. "Can I please go home now, Luna-P? I'm tired of being here. I want to go home to see my daddies and uncle! I miss them so much."

The eyes on the Luna-P began to blink with life. The blue irises of the sphere revealed the staticy image of a man. "I know you do, Small Vennie," said the voice of Luna-P. "But you must remain in this century until you can find the Silver Crystal, only then can you return back to Crystal Tokyo."

"But why can't I come home now?"

"It's not safe for you without the protection of the crystal," said Luna-P. "Please just stay here where it's safe."

Reks shook his head as he pushed down on the nose of Luna-P to end the conversation. "I want to go home so I will! I'm tired of this century. I want to be with my family." He dug his hand under his shirt and pulled out a golden key that dangled around his neck. The key had the ability to open a portal through time whenever the user needed to, but he did swear to the Guardian of Time that he wouldn't use it until he got the crystal. He just shook his head.

"I'm going to home right now!" He holds up the key and prepares himself to say the incantation to open time. "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the Space-Time Door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos, reveal to me the path of light!"

A giant hole opened up in the sky, but it didn't reap the results Reks was expecting. Instead of being sucked into the time portal, gravity was disrupted by the magic he summoned. "What's happening?" he shouted to Luna-P. "This isn't right! I should be going home. No! Why can't I go home?" A loud cry escaped his throat as the crescent symbol reappeared on his forehead and a bright beam shot up into the sky.

*~*

The others gathered at a soda parlor for milkshakes and fries like something out from the 1950's. Leon, Demyx, Naminé, Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Zell, and Tifa showed up at the retro establishment with Tidus and Kairi popping up too. Demyx and Roxas stole a massive booth for all of them to sit in and waited until someone came up to take their orders.

Everyone ordered their shakes and a massive order of fries and burgers. They all sat around and joked at the table, eating all the food as it arrived.

They were probably there for an hour before the Sailors felt a major disturbance in the air. Naminé was the first to detect it as several chills began to run up and down her spine, alerting her of danger. Roxas got the signal next and was about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt very…weightless.

Roxas was floating out of his spot in the middle of the air with a few others doing the same thing. "What the hell is going on?" he screamed at everyone. Zexion, Kairi, and Naminé began to float upward as well, unable to control where they were going. Demyx decided to follow them just for the hell of it, while everyone else in the parlor were trying to maintain their ground.

"This is so wrong!" shouted Kairi as she spun around and her skirt started to ride up.

Demyx floated towards Zexion who was having as much trouble as Kairi keeping his clothes on. The blonde grabbed his boyfriend from behind, shaking him gently. "Come on Zexy, enjoy yourself!"

Zexion bushed the boy off of him, which only made him float further in the air. "Easy for you two say when you're the one wearing skin tight clothes!"

"Then stop dressing like a nerd," suggested Axel. "Skinny jeans are you friend, Zex. You can actually pull off that look." He continued to float around the room before banging his head against the window. "OUCH!" Axel turned his head around and saw a vortex in the sky, mixed with a weird beam. "What is that?"

Roxas floated towards the window. "Reks," he whispered softly. "He must be in danger."

Leon swam towards the others. "Then we better get to work."

"I'll cover for you," said Naminé. She purposely floated further away from the others, towards the kitchen. "Help!"

"I got you," said Tidus as he swam after her with Tifa not too far behind.

*~*

Sora continued to run all over the city, trying to find Reks again. He was still having no such luck with the boy and ended up finding himself at an apartment complex, looking at a familiar face. The girl that he met earlier, Yuffie, was standing outside like if she were waiting for someone.

This was his chance to strike. If he fucked this bitch up then Riku wouldn't want her! Okay, Riku wasn't that much of a jerk to actually do that, but it was the best idea that Sora had in his twisted little head. He charged after the girl, only to reveal himself to her from his heavy footsteps.

She turned around and shook her head. "Nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same thing," said Sora. "You're a man stealing ho! You're the reason that Riku left me, aren't you?"

Yuffie started to laugh. "Riku, EW! He's like an older brother to me," she said to Riku. "Wow, Zack wasn't kidding when he said you jump into conclusions to quickly."

"How do you know Zack?"

Fingers flicked across his nose, making him jump back in shock. "I'm his younger sister, idiot!" said Yuffie.

Sora rubbed his nose, while nodding his head. "Oh!"

"But I'm not done with you, yet!" said Yuffie. "You and Riku made that poor boy cry earlier and that's something I don't like! I don't like having to see little kids cry like that and why the hell he isn't with you?" She just barely noticed that he still hadn't found Reks. "You get your ass out there and find that little boy right now before I go ninja on your fucking gay ass!"

Sora stood at attention. "Yes ma'am!" he said before running off in the opposite direction.

*~*

Avery and Prizma continued to watch as Timpani expanded her thunderstorm to engulf the entire city when they felt an ominous presence in the air. Prizma split away from the group to narrow down the location of the power. She floated towards the location of the energy source only to see a mysterious portal open in up in the middle of the sky, followed by a strange beam of light, and an ear bleeding scream.

The other sister covered her ears as she picked up the sound of the scream as well. "That noise is so annoying!" said Avery. "Where is it coming from?"

Prizma looked up to end of the light that shot through the portal and saw the symbol for the future Crystal Tokyo, a Crescent Moon. A wicked smile began to spread across her as she floated closer towards it. "It's the Lunar Cry! Small Vennie is there."

"Excellent!" said Avery. She turned her head back at the Droid as she continued to bang on her drums. "You heard that, Timpani? Get to work and capture Small Vennie!"

"I'm on it!" Timpani transformed herself into a lightning bolt and streaked across the sky towards the location of Small Vennie aka Reks. The Droid rocketed to the other side of town where Reks opened his portal through time. The Droid returned to a solid form and began to float out of control as it tried to approach Reks. "What the heck! This isn't fun!"

Avery and Prizma followed the Droid, only to be messed up by the lack of gravity in the surrounding area. Normally this was a good thing, but even with their Negamoon abilities they lost all control of their own bodies and floated around the sky helplessly.

Avery was the first to file a complaint. "This is not natural! This can't be Vennie's power!"

"You're right for once, Avery," said Prizma. "This power doesn't belong to that brat! We have to seal up that portal."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Avery.

Prizma smirked. "You underestimated the power of our Droid. Timpani, seal that portal and fast!"

Timpani, despite floating around like an idiot, started to bang on her drum again, creating a stronger storm. The storm shot down lightning that struck the portal and slowly began to seal it shut. Prizma and Avery noticed the small figure that bared a strong resemblance to Small Vennie that they were hunting down.

Avery felt gravity slowly beginning to return and took advantage of this, starting to fly after Reks. She was just about to reach him until his screaming got even louder and the Lunar Cry grew stronger. The beam of light was much too powerful to bear so she flew back only to have Prizma laughing at her.

"Leave it to the Droid," said Prizma.

"Fine," said Avery as she sent the Droid on Reks.

Timpani zapped her way towards Reks with a thunderstorm behind her. Reks saw the Droid and her thunderstorm, which only made him scream even louder as he gently fell on the ground, using Luna-P to soften the landing. Remarkably, Luna-P and Reks were unharmed during the landing however that was about to change with the Droid getting closer and closer towards him.

Reks shook his head and ran back, avoiding the thunder mallet that was about to strike him down. He stumbled backward with Luna-P in his arms and continued to cry with his Crescent Moon providing nearly zero protection from the Droid. "Why can't you freaks just leave me alone? I just want to go home!"

"I'll take you home," said Timpani, "in pieces!"

She raised her mallet again and brought it down towards Reks's head. He cringed into the corner of a building, hoping that this would all be over quick when he heard someone scream and a heavy body falling on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Sora's body against his with the brunette panting for air with small sparks shooting off his back.

Sora appeared just in time to spare Reks from certain doom after discovering and recognizing his Lunar Cry. There wasn't enough time for him to transform and rescue Reks so Sora just had to jump in the way and take one for the team. That was a big mistake. His body was in a great deal of pain as he felt that he was too weak to even move, but he was happy to see that Reks was okay despite the fact that he was a total brat.

"You saved me," mumbled Reks.

Sora nodded his head. "Couldn't let you get hurt, runt," he said. "Not until I figure out who you really are." Reks brushed the older boy's head as the Droid charged its batteries for a second attack. This time, Reks knew that the Droid wouldn't miss. He had a strong feeling that they were about to die.

*~*

The boys were grateful to feel gravity return back to its stable self. Now that gravity was back to normal, the boys immediately began to transform into their Sailor and Keybearer forms. Now that they were ready for a rumble, running towards the Lunar Cry, while they had Mercury analyze the situation and the cause for this strange storm.

Sailor Mercury busted out his supercomputer and began to punch in the computer talk that only he could understand. The information he gathered from the storm, he was able to analyze all the data that he could possibly need as they ran towards the Lunar Cry.

"Well?" asked Sailor Venus. "What did you get?"

"We're dealing with a thunder based Droid," said Mercury, "so Jupiter avoid using your special attacks for all our sakes. The Droid will absorb it and get stronger."

Sailor Jupiter nodded his head as he led the crowd. "I'll stick with my fists then."

Sailor Mercury agreed with Jupiter as he continued to report on his analysis. "This Droid also is carrying with it a generator so if we can damage the generator enough then the storm will fade and it'll be left powerless."

"Then we can deliver the finishing blow!" said Mars.

"And save the day once again," finished the Keybearer.

Sailor Venus started to cheer. "Now let's get to work, boys!" He took the lead with Sailor Jupiter and they took the crew towards Reks's location only to find Sora slumped over Reks's body and the Droid about ready to attack. They stood on a bridge and knew if they didn't do something fast that the boys would be lost and dead.

Venus shook his head as he took notice that the Droid's back was turned. "Get ready to attack, Mercury!" He held his arm up in the air with two crescents meeting at the tip of his finger. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" His faithful beam of light shot out from the tip of his finger and completely shattered the Droid's mallet, catching the Droid completely off guard and sparing the boys' lives.

Mercury stood on the bridge next to the other and spun around in a circle, while the Droid was still suffering from shock. A few droplets of water rose up before transforming into a chilling wave of water. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He threw the rushing wave of water at the Droid, soaking it from head to toe. His water based attack began to mess with the Droid's generator, causing it to erupt in sparks, which electrocuted the Droid with the lightning above them.

Timpani howled in pain as she was struck down with her own storm. She continued to explode all over the place, slowly making her way towards the bridge. Sailor Jupiter and Mars locked their arms together and told the Keybearer to jump. The blonde got the hint and leaped on their arms as they catapulted him towards the Droid. He summoned his Keyblade, holding it forward. "SONIC BLADE BASH!"

The Keybearer and his Keyblade were surrounded by an aura of white light with the Keyblade propelling him forward to the Droid. Sonic waves bounced off the Keybearer as he drew closer towards Timpani. The Droid started to gather all the lightning left in her to form a suicide attack, but was foiled when the Keybearer tilted the Kingdom Key to its side and sliced her in half. The Droid exploded in a bright display of light, turning into ash like the others with only a blackened jewel remaining.

Prizma and Avery appeared at the bottom of the bridge with disappointment written all over their faces.

"This isn't over Sailors," said Avery.

"We'll be back," added Prizma.

The sisters teleported away back to the ship to report to Rubeus.

The Sailors jumped off the bridge and ran towards the injured Sora. The Keybearer already had Sora lying on his chest and began to cast cure on him to heal him of his wounds, which proved to be enough to stabilize Sora and keep him from dieing. They all knew that they cut it close today. Sora nearly lost his life in this fight to protect Reks from harm, despite the fact that they couldn't stand each other.

Reks stood on his own feet, leaning against Sailor Jupiter for support. "He's going to be okay, right?" he asked the tall Sailor.

Jupiter nodded his head. "He's a strong kid. He won't go down so easily."

Reks smiled as he hugged Luna-P to death. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. Sora nearly died because of him because of his selfishness. If he just listened to Luna-P and not tried to return to the future without the Silver Crystal then Sora wouldn't have gotten hurt. He was to blame for all of this. "I'm so sorry," he said to everyone, especially Sora.

Sora began to stir as he weakly smacked Reks's leg. "Don't go running off on me again, kid. Got it?" Reks stopped crying and nodded his head at the half-unconscious boy. Sora smirked as he rested his head on Sailor Mars's lap. "Good because I don't want to be shot with lightning again anytime soon!"

*~*

END! In the next chapter Avery gets her own mission and opens a evil makeup shop to corrupt a Star Point, Zexion has an identity crisis and goes on a hunt for a new him, Sora and Reks bond, and Demyx tries to get makeup for the band with Tifa breathing down his throat. Interesting things will happen in this chapter, including a brief lemon purhapse? Not sure yet! See what happens in **Demyx's Makeup Chain!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, let's just say there's a lot of things going on in this chapter. A LOT! Ya'll might not like the ending though. Well only certain "fans" might not. Haha! See what I mean. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Demyx's Makeup Chain:**

Their lips mashed against each other, while the apartment door flew open.

Clothes quickly peeled from their bodies and tossed carelessly on his bedroom floor.

Their bare, nearly hairless, skin rubbed against each other as they fell on top of the bed.

Zexion and Demyx pressed their bodies against each other, while they lied on their sides and their tongues explored the other's mouth. Demyx pushed Zexion on his back and climbed on top of the boy. They continued their tonsil hockey match with their hands moving and grabbing their flesh.

A soft groan escaped Zexion's mouth when Demyx playfully bit the boy's neck. Zexion pulled on Demyx's mohawk making the other howl in delight. Zexion yanked on Demyx's hair hard enough to switch their positions again so that he was now on top. He grabbed onto the blonde's wrists and pulled them up to his headboard.

"We're lucky your mom isn't here," said Demyx.

Zexion teasingly bit the boy's lip. "Don't jinx it, dear." He held onto his wrists, while slowly moving lower to kiss and suck on his nipples. Demyx started to wither and cry in pleasure as he felt his lover's lips and tongue touch his particularly, sensitive nipples.

Demyx sighed in relief when Zexion stopped playing with them. To his embarrassment though, his manhood got particularly excited by Zexion's "touch" and was now standing at attention. Zexion pulled himself off his body, after feeling his average-sized erection against his tummy since he started play with his boyfriend's chest. He revealed to Demyx his own average-sized erection, which made his boyfriend smirk.

They bought their lips together again when Demyx tugged on Zexion's long, lilac hair. Their privates rubbed against each other, causing added pleasure to the boys as they started up their make out session, again. He broke the kiss, making Zexion sigh in frustration and he attempted to start it again.

Demyx pulled away laugh as he continued to gently, yank on Zexion's hair. "I want you inside me now," he said, seductively. "I want you to fuck me, now."

Zexion kissed him again before he smiled at him. "If that's what you want." He got up off his own bed and walked towards his dresser, grabbing a bottle of lotion that was on top. The sight of seeing Zexion bouncing around like that got Demyx even more excited. There was plenty of lotion in there for him and Demyx to share. He ran back and jumped on top of his bed, waving the lotion in his face. "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head. He was more then ready to give up his innocence to his Zexy.

Zexion silently had to admit that he was nervous about doing this, but felt more then willing to do this with Demyx. He was not about to let his "fear" to get the best of him. He lathered up his fingers with the lotion, spread Demyx's legs apart, and slid two fingers inside of his pink, anus. Demyx's erection jumped with vigor as Zexion moved his fingers around, stretching and widening the boy for something a few inches bigger.

Demyx was already oozing from the tip of his dick as he thrashed around Zexion's bed sheets. His frantic cries of pleasure and excitement drove his lover over the edge with his pre-cum pouring out of him. Zexion finally had enough of this and pulled his fingers out, much to Demyx's relief.

Their respite did not last long though. Zexion lubed up his erection and reapplied lotion to Demyx's hole. He guided his erection inside Demyx, which made the other boy grab onto his back and cry with pleasure. Another moment past as Zexion allowed the warmth of the blonde's inside wrap around his erection, adjusting to its intruder, and waited until he gave the okay to start.

About a minute past when Demyx gave his approval. Zexion started to slowly, push his way deeper inside his lover. Demyx's moans grew louder as Zexion started to speed up, when he grabbed onto his own erection and began to pleasure himself. The lovers kept up their little dance with them both knowing that they wouldn't make it past a minute or two of pleasure since this was their first.

Demyx's cheeks clenched around Zexion's erection as his lover continued to thrust inside of him. This added resistance caused Zexion to lose it and he soon felt himself spilling his seed inside of Demyx. The blonde's hand was still pumping himself as he felt the warmth of Zexion filling him up and remaining there with the boy collapsing on top of him. Another hand joined his on his erection, which belonged to Zexion. The two continued to pump Demyx until he too came in between their sweaty bodies.

A content sigh escaped their mouths as they rested on Zexion's soft mattress, drifting off into sleep.

*~*

The Dark Crystal showed the blueprints of future Crystal Tokyo. Rubeus stared at the map, trying to see if he could find another one of the Star Points. He held his hand up causing a keyboard to appear in front of him. He pushed down on the keys and began to start up his search of the city.

If he did not find a Star Point soon then Wiseman would have his head on a platter! And if Wiseman tried to dispose of him then he would make sure that he would take the sisters down with him.

The alert system he had set up began to go off in the middle of his search. Rubeus felt his cold heart stop beating for a moment as he realized that his alarm was alerting the arrival of Wiseman.

"Damnit," he whispered. "Not now."

The blueprints of Crystal Tokyo disappeared and replaced with the live image of the powerful Wiseman. The robed figure appeared with his scepter floating in front of him as he waved his hands over the crystal on top.

"Rubeus," said Wiseman. "You have failed to claim any Star Points or capture Small Vennie for us." A red aura surrounded him with his anger flaring. Rubeus felt his legs tremble at the Wiseman's angry presence. "If we cannot claim those Star Points then our assault on Crystal Tokyo is pointless."

Rubeus nodded his head. "I understand, Wiseman. In fact, I was working on finding the location for the next Star Point when I received your transmission."

"No need," said Wiseman. "I already found more Star Points for you. Get to work on claiming these Star Points and don't forget to capture the child."

"Yes, Wiseman," said Rubeus. "I'll get the sisters to work at once." He snapped his fingers, summoning four mirrors into the room. The glass on the mirrors glistened against the hologram of Wiseman. "Sisters appear the Wiseman wants a word with all of us." The mirrors began to melt as the Sisters left their personal chambers for the command center of the ship.

Prizma, Avery, Catzi, and Birdie stood at attention for the Wiseman. "Lord Wiseman!"

Wiseman nodded his covered head with his fiery aura disappearing. "It is a pleasure to see you, Sisters." However, for the five of them, the pleasantries would end there. The Wiseman was not known for being a patient man and he wanted to know why he wasn't seeing any results. "Now, tell me why you have been unable to claim any of the Star Points or capture Small Vennie?"

Avery stood forward, bowing to the Wiseman. "I apologize for our failure, Lord Wiseman. But it's because of those meddlesome Sailor Soldiers that we've failed in every attempt to corrupt a Star Point and capture young Vennie."

"You're telling me that a couple of boys, prancing around in tight outfits are too much for you girls to handle?" said Wiseman. "If that is the case then I should send more competent warriors for the job."

Catzi jumped away from her sisters, running towards the hologram. "It is not that, Lord Wiseman! We can handle those Sailors on our own. Please, my lord, give us another chance! We'll prove ourselves worthy."

Wiseman held onto his scepter and continued to sit in his meditative stance. "I am not the one who'll give you the second chance you are looking for. It is for the Prince to decide your fates. But I might be able to plead your case for him, only if I see real results."

"We'll get you're the results you want," said Avery. "We'll work double time capture the Star Points."

"You had better," said Wiseman. "The Prince and I are growing weary of these insistent failures. We must capture the Star Points if we're to break through the defense of the Crystal Palace and defeat the Neo-King."

Rubeus nodded his head. "Failure is not an option for us, Wiseman. We'll capture the Star Points at once." Wiseman's transmission soon ended after that, leaving them all with a feeling of relief by buying themselves more time. Rubeus spun back around to face the sisters. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

"Ummm…" said Birdie. "Where's the next Star Point?"

A growl escaped Rubeus's throat as he turned back around. His keyboard returned as he punched in the new coordinates that Wiseman sent them. The blueprints for Crystal Tokyo returned with new blinking dots filling the screen. He chose the spot nearest to their ship.

"Here's one." He furthered his analysis of the Star Point, having an image popping up on the screen. The future Star Point turned out to be a store. Unfortunately, it wasn't a normal store. It just had to be a makeup shop and all the sisters began to go on the berserk.

Each one of the sisters began to go berserk.

"I want this one, Lord Rubeus!" shouted Birdie.

Catzi knocked the youngest out of her way. "Not a chance, Birdie! You already had your fun. Let me have this one, Rubeus."

Prizma pinched Catzi's nerve, which caused her muscles to relax to the point that she was half-conscious. She walked over her sister's body and walked towards Rubeus. "I can handle this one on my own. Let me have this mission."

"I don't think so!" Avery's whip lashed out at Prizma. The leather whip wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her side. "I want this mission! You got to lead the last one, so it's my turn!" She threw her older sister to the side with her other sisters.

Rubeus shook his head and applauded Avery. "Well to the victor goes the spoils," he said, loudly. "The Star Point is yours, Avery. Don't fail me."

The brunette nodded her head and put her whip away. "I promise that I won't fail you."

*~*

The band had gotten together for practice with Leon, Roxas, and Zexion being the random roadies for the band. "Bring on the drunken nymphomaniacs!" Zell strummed down the chord on his guitar for added emphasis. "I cannot wait until tomorrow night!"

Leon walked inside their rehearsal space, throwing a soda at Zell. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

Tifa stopped practicing her drumming to look at her other two bandmates. "You haven't told them about the gig?"

"You guys have a gig?" shouted Roxas. "That's great! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" His question was mainly focused on Axel, who hid behind his keyboard from his boyfriend's evil glare. For such a pretty, little blonde-haired person with sexy blue eyes, he was sure vicious when mad.

Axel gulped when Roxas appeared behind him with his arms crossed over his little body, which he was having his way with only an hour before everyone showed up. He never thought Death would look so beautiful. "Well you see, Roxy…Demy and I didn't want to say anything until it was too late for them to change their mind!"

Zexion sat the book that he was reading, for the past two day, on his lap. Nothing knew about that. He pushed his flat, hair out of his face with the long sleeves from his blue button up. "What do you mean by 'them,' Axel?"

"The restaurant," said Demyx. "We got a gig at this cool restaurant by that bookstore that you like so much. Well, the restaurant was hold auditions for a special live music act, we auditioned last week, and the next day they called and told us we had a gig." He scratched the back of his with a cheesy grin on his face. "They're paying us 250 to play tomorrow night."

"That's great news!" said Leon. He approached the two blonde, guitarists and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "But Demyx, Zell, try not to fall off the stage, there won't be anyone there to catch you."

"Why are you telling us that?" said Zell.

Tifa threw a drumstick at the blonde's head. "Because you two are the only ones stupid enough to actually jump off the stage where there's no crowd to catch you."

Demyx dodged the second drumstick that she threw specifically for him. "Hey! I'm not that stupid!" he said. "Tell them Zexion that I'm not stupid."

"He's not stupid," said Zexion as he went back to his book. He can be a little slow at times, but he is not stupid."

"That's not much of a plus!" cried Demyx.

Axel pressed down a few of the keys on his keyboard, restraining himself from laughing his head off. "Relax Demyx! Of course when compared to Zexion's standards, you can't compete with him in an intellectual level."

Zexion slammed his book closed and stood up from the mat he had been sitting on. "And what is that supposed to mean, Axel?"

"You're a nerd," said Axel, bluntly. "You know it, I know it, and we all know it. Just look at the way you dress." He pointed at everything Zexion was wearing. The lilac haired boy didn't think it was so bad. His blue shirt buttoned up to the top and tucked in and a pair of khakis. He always dressed casually. "You're the poster boy for King of the Nerds. If you're coming to show tonight then you seriously need to wear something a lot cooler."

Demyx started to nod his head. "I agree, Zexy. We really need to cool you up."

"Axel! Demyx!" shouted Roxas. "Stop it!"

The red head was in the middle of untying his hair when Roxas grabbed his arms and pulled his face in direction of Zexion. Even though he was holding it all back, you know what he wanted to do was cry, but he was too proud to let Axel win. It was bad enough that Zexion never let his emotions show for longer then a split second so you could never tell what he was thinking, but when he did…it was heartbreaking. The last time Zexion showed any real emotion in front of was after the Luxord incidents.

Axel quickly realized what he did and felt guilty. He knew he was going to have to do a lot of kissing up to make it up to him. "Zex…I didn't mean it like that," he said. "It just slipped out."

Zexion nodded his head, slowly. He put his book away and grabbed his backpack. "I just remembered that I have a lot of homework to finish," he said, nearly in tears. "I better get going…I'll so you guys later." He quickly stormed out of the room, but Leon ran after him.

Roxas spun back around and punched Axel in the shoulder. "You can be a real, insensitive asshole sometimes, you know that? It's bad enough that you pick on my brother, but did you really have to attack Zexion like that?"

"I said I was sorry!"

Tifa got up from her stool and approached Demyx. "And you, you actually agreed with him!" Her fist flew through the air and punched him in the gut. Demyx dropped his guitar, which remained unharmed, and fell, onto the ground. "It's bad enough his friend told him that he looks like shit, but you're his boyfriend for Christ's sake! You're supposed to be defending his honor."

Demyx continued to roll around the floor with his mouth open, holding back his pain. He always thought that girls didn't know how to hit, but Tifa and her fists made him reconsider everything he thought was true.

*~*

Zexion was nearly away from the temple when he felt his emotions get the better of him. Tears began to escape from his eyes, which he cleaned away with his "nerd" sleeves. He was almost free when an arm grab onto him and spin him back around. He saw that it was Leon who stopped him, and the tall brunette could see for himself the tears that were swelling up in his eyes.

"What do you want?" cried Zexion. "Did you come to pick on me too?"

Leon shook his head. "I would never do that, Zexion."

Zexion struggled to break from the grip Leon had on him. "Then let me go! I want to leave. I hate them. I hate Axel. I hate Demyx…I can't believe that I trusted that idiot," he whispered softly. "After last night, I thought everything was so perfect…I gave myself to him…I can't believe that I'm so stupid."

A frown appeared on Leon's face. He never thought highly of Demyx and Zexion's relationship and figured that it would end quickly, but he would've never imagined that the two of them would get that serious before something dramatic happened. He released Zexion's wrist, but wrapped his arms around the weeping boy. "It's alright, Zex. You'll be fine."

Zexion stained Leon's white t-shirt with his salty tears. After a minute of just standing there, Zexion felt that he just had to do something. He had to do something drastic. "I really need to go home," he told him. "Please let me go, Squall."

He nodded his head. "Promise me that you won't do anything…unspeakable," he said, kneeling down a few inches so they were eye level. He wanted to be sure that he imprinted those thoughts in Zexion's skull. "Demyx isn't worth doing anything horrible to yourself, no guy is. We all care about you too much to lose you."

"I know," said Zexion as Leon released him. He turned back around with his tears still blinding him. "Bye Squall." He ran down the temple steps and completely ignored the passing figures of Sora and Reks.

The two turned around, noticing that it was Zexion who just ran past him, which was a shocker. Zexion never ran unless he was running away from something. Sora looked up the steps and saw Leon standing there with a sad look on his face.

"What just happened?" asked Sora. Reks appeared beside him with Luna-P in his arms.

Leon shook his head. "Axel and Demyx strike again," was all he told Sora. He didn't have the heart to tell them the full story.

*~*

Zexion felt that drastic action had to be taken about his lifestyle. He wasn't about ready to give up on his studious career since he wanted to become a doctor. It didn't help that he felt his blood boiling everywhere.

"I hate them!" he screamed. "How could they just say that about me? How could Demyx not defend me? That bastard!"

He rummaged through his closet and pulled out every outfit that he had in there, except for his uniform and one special outfit. The only outfit that he owned that was ever deemed remotely "cool." He threw off everything he was wearing until he stood there in his socks and underwear then grabbed the outfit. A short-sleeve, black-shirt with a V-neck and tight, black jeans.

"If they want me to dress cooler," said Zexion "then I will." He put on the outfit and grabbed a pair of black boots from under his bed. After finishing getting ready, he dug through his dresser and pulled out a gift his mother gave him to use only for emergencies. This was an emergency, an identity crisis. His mother would understand, hopefully. He just won't overdue it and see if he can get more cash out of her later.

A silver debt card was in his hands. He grabbed his wallet from the dresser and his phone before running back out of his apartment to the streets.

*~*

Sora took Reks and Luna to the park to play for the rest of the afternoon. Ever since he saved Reks from that Droid attack, the boy has been practically attached to Sora's hip. Sure, he still raided his stuff in search of the Silver Crystal, but at least he know how the decency to not do it whenever Sora was present.

Reks ran for the swings and yelled for Sora to push him. Luna-P fell onto the ground with Luna watching the creepy, mechanical device. "That thing is freaking me out," she whispered, quietly.

Sora got behind Reks and started to push him on the swing. Reks laughed happily, as Sora pushed him higher and higher. "Come on Sora! I want to go higher."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sora. He was already out of breath trying to keep the kid as high as was right now. "I'm the one who's swung, not the swinger. I'm not that strong."

"Come on, wimp!" said Reks.

So much for things getting better between them. He really felt like punching the kid's hairless balls. Sora found a sudden fountain of strength buried in him and used it to push Reks further. Reks screamed at the top of his lungs as he nearly flew out from his seat, while in mid-air.

*~*

Demyx felt bad. He felt really, really bad about what happened with Zexion. It still baffled him how the situation got so…bad for a lack of a better word. Tifa gave him a good ass whooping after Zexion ran off.

He should be hunting down Zexion and apologizing his ass off. Things didn't always go as planned though. When Leon returned and told him that Zexion didn't want to see any of them, it crushed the blonde.

To get his mind off his boyfriend, the band sent him on a mission to get some makeup for their performance. They weren't exactly sure how bright the lights would be so they decided get some stage makeup just in case it would be too hot for them to handle.

Artemis ran after him with his super-cat speed. "Slow down, Demyx!" said that cat. "You're legs are a lot longer then mine." Demyx stopped walking, giving his faithful partner time to catch up to him. "Why are you in such a rush anyways?"

"I just want to get this done so I can get back to Zexion," said Demyx. "I owe him an apology."

"That I agree with," said the cat. "You cut him deep."

Demyx bit his lip. "Don't remind me." He continued his walk down the road to a makeup store that he heard about that had some of the best makeup in town at a decent price. The cat kept up with him as they made their way to the other side of town when they heard someone yelling at them. They turned around and found Tifa chasing after them. "What are you doing here?"

Tifa stopped in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest. "I came here to make sure that you get the right shades." She started walking and picked Artemis up, stroking his fur. "Shame on you for making this poor kitty chase after you for the last mile."

Artemis had a feeling that he would get along well with this girl.

*~*

"Your total comes out to $169," said the female, punkette cashier.

Zexion handed her the debt card. She swiped the card in the machine and handed it back to him with his receipt. He signed for his clothes and grabbed the four bags filled with shirts, jeans, shoes, and other accessories.

He walked out the store and put on his new shades after ripping off the tags. He had only one thing left to accomplish on his list before he went back home.

A haircut.

He found the salon that Demyx and Sora told him about that Maleficent took over a year ago before they took down the negative influence. He made his way inside the men's salon and found that the place was packed, but not too packed. They took him in right away as soon as he said his name. Apparently, Demyx must have mentioned his name there before.

"So what would you like, Zexion?" said a tall, stylish woman.

Zexion stared at his plain reflection in the mirror. Although, his transformation was nearly complete, he still wasn't quite finished. His plain, flat hair was his final problem. The color was staying, that much he already decided, but how was he going to style it was a different story.

When he transforms into Sailor Mercury, his hair takes a messy, layered form that works well with his Sailor's outfit. It was perfect! He would be more like Sailor Mercury, the beautiful and calm brain behind the Sailor Soldiers, more like Prince Zexion of Mercury.

The woman leaned towards him, while playing with his hair. "Do you know what you want?" she asked, again.

He nodded his head. "Make me over. I want to look…I want to look like Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mercury?" said the woman. "I've seen his picture before with the other Sailors so I know what you're talking about. I'll do my best to make you look like him, but are you sure you don't want to look like Sailor Venus instead?"

"I'm positive that I don't want to look like Venus," growled Zexion.

The woman nodded her head. "Alright, let's give you that makeover that you're looking for."

*~*

Demyx and Tifa arrive to the makeup shop with Artemis still in the girl's arms. All three took in the site before them and they practically fainted. Everything in the store was half off including shampoos, blow dryers, flat irons, conditioners, brushes, and perfume. They were practically giving everything away, and the women inside the shop were going crazy!

The women (and the occasional man) was fighting over everything in site. Its like they never seen a sale before. Demyx approached the massive orgy of people and picked up a flat iron that was still in its box. "No way!" he shouted. "A Chi flat iron for $20! That's ridiculously cheap."

Tifa pulled the mullet head by his ear. "Remember why we came here, Demyx? You can buy your junk later; we have to get the makeup first!"

"I know!" shouted Demyx. "You don't have to rip my ear off though!" Artemis had to restrain himself from bursting out in laughter. He was savoring the image though because Demyx screaming like that would be useful for later for a good laugh.

An elegant woman with her brown hair tied up into a bun walked past them. She wore a nice, cream-colored pants suit that complimented her figure well. She assisted a group of women and had them out of the store in less then five minutes before she took notice to the others.

The woman smiled at the teenagers and the cat. "Well hello there!" she said, warmly greeting them. "Welcome to Ultra Beauty, my name is Avery and it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Hiya!" said Demyx. "We were wondering if you have any stage makeup since our band has a performance scheduled for tomorrow night."

"A band," said Avery. "Trying to be rockstars now, are we?"

Tifa nodded her head. "That's the plan."

Avery continued to smile as she walked behind the counter. "Well good luck with that," she said. She grabbed a selection of makeup and placed them on the counter for them to see. "This is everything you would need for your show. We have foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick for the Lady. I'm sure you can handle some eyeliner?"

Demyx nodded his head as he picked up the eyeliner. "I usually wear it anyways, but I didn't feel like putting it on today because of rehearsals."

"Well, our special Black Moon brand of eyeliner will especially make those blue eyes of your stand out."

"Really?" said Demyx as he examined the product.

Tifa smirked as she grabbed the rest of the makeup. "This seems like everything that we need. Let's pay and get going."

Avery continued to smile at them, while she reached under the table to begin her plans.

Demyx was fishing in his pocket for his wallet when he felt a sudden chill run up his spine. The store was super loud just a second ago and now it was too quite. He turned his head around and saw the quite looks on everybody's face. One by one, the customers started to leave the building with an angry.

Tifa tilted her head, while she still held onto Artemis. "What's their damage?" she asked Demyx.

"I don't know," he whispered when he locked eyes with his cat. They both had a feeling that this could have something to do with the Negaverse and their new enemy. "Hey Tifa, why don't you put Artemis down. I think he might want to stretch his legs for a bit." She nodded her head and released the cat from her grip.

Artemis hid under one of the counters and kept his eyes on the area.

"So are you going to buy that makeup?" said Avery. "I don't have all day, you know. I have lots of other customers I have to get too."

Tifa watched Avery, noticing the sudden snap in her personality. She could tell the difference from a frustrated snap from her work experience at a delivery service. How Avery was acting had nothing to do with frustration, it was something else.

"Hold on a second, Demyx," said Tifa. "Just what will this makeup do to us?"

Avery rolled her eyes. She was far from the mood necessary to play twenty questions. The Star Point was practically good as her and now she had some brats questioning the quality of her negative energy fueled products. "You're asking too many questions, girly." Avery snapped her fingers causing her suit to disappear for her yellow tube-top and red-orange shorts. A yellow ribbon appeared over her bun as she pulled out a whip from behind her.

Avery snapped her whip on the counter, causing it to disappear. Demyx and Tifa both jumped back, while Artemis ran to the other side of the building. "Since you won't be a good little boy and girl, and put on my makeup then I suppose that you'll just have to be disposed of. Its obvious you can sense what's going on."

"Who are you?" said Demyx. He recognized her as one of the women who appeared after the drummer Droid's attack on the city.

"The name's Avery. I'm a warrior of the Black Moon Clan." She slammed her whip down on the ground. "Now it's time for you two to perish by the might of the Negamoon!"

Tifa pushed Demyx back, gently for once. "Get out of here, Demyx. I'll teach this bitch a lesson!" she said, slamming her fists together.

Demyx shook his head. "Not a chance, Tifa! I won't abandon you."

"Just go, Demy. Don't you have a boyfriend to make up with anyways?"

He did have to make it up to Zexion, but that was not the real reason he was even considering leaving. He wasn't about to let his new friend sacrifice herself for him, it was very unmanly! She was the one who was going to need the rescuing against Avery, and he was a Sailor Soldier after all.

Demyx nodded his head, holding back his pride. "Fine…be careful, Tifa!" he said running towards the exit. Artemis waited for him next to the exit.

Tifa slammed her fists together again as she got in her fighters stance. "Let's dance!" she said to Avery.

"Oh this will be amusing," said Avery as she snapped her whip.

*~*

Demyx dove in the corner of the building with Artemis beneath him. He looked down at his faithful guardian. "Go find Sora and the others! I'll transform and keep Tifa safe for as long as I can."

Artemis nodded his head. "I'll put a rush order on that," he said as he ran out of the makeup shop. "Don't die, Demyx."

"I won't," said Demyx. "Now hurry, Artemis." He waited until the cat was completely out of the building before he pulled out his Star Wand from his tight pocket. "Looks like it's time to get down to business." He raised his hand in the air with tiny stars falling down on his fingernails. "VENUS STAR POWER!" His fingernails turned orange as his wand appeared in the same hand with the Venus symbol shooting out from it.

A starry stream of light flooded out from the wand and circled around Demyx. The stars disappeared for a moment before erupting from the ground, blowing all of his clothes away and were replace with his Sailor's outfit. His normal, white Sailor's vest with an orange collar and the Venus symbol on his tie, his shoes became orange high-tops, and he wore his lovely, orange short-shorts.

*~*

Tifa threw her fist at Avery, but missed as the other girl sidestepped out of the way. That wasn't her last attempt though. The raven-haired girl kept coming back for more as she tried to hit Avery just once.

Avery had to admit though that for a mortal, the girl was strong. If she were more then human then Avery would've actually considered her a serious threat to her and her family. Nevertheless, as she mentioned before, Tifa was only mortal. She stood no real chance against a member of the Black Moon Clan.

The whip cracked on the ground as Avery prepared to snap Tifa's pretty little neck with it. However, Tifa took the moment to catch Avery off guard. She adjusted the suspenders from her black miniskirt and white baby-t. She ran in for the kill before Avery even realized it and slammed her fist in the woman's chest.

"Beat Rush!" shouted Tifa as she delivered the final blow. Normally, she wouldn't resort to violence like this. In actuality, she was a very shy girl, but this woman reeked of evil and she just couldn't allow something like that to roam around freely. "Had enough?"

Avery spat out a bit of blood. "Hardly," she said. "You've just screwed yourself over there, girly." She cracked her whip on the ground, again as she attempted her deathblow once more. "Say goodbye to your pretty head!" The whip came down, inches away from Tifa's head. She shielded herself with her arms, preparing for the worst.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" A golden beam shot through the sky and blew the whip away from Tifa. Both girls were left surprised as they turned towards the front door and only exit, seeing a glowing figure at the door.

The figure stepped forward, turning out to be Sailor Venus. "You shouldn't be playing with whips, ma'am," said Venus. "How dare you take advantage of our insecurities by corrupting this makeup shop where those of us lacking self-confidence come for a bit of a boost! Beauty may be only skin deep, but you've proven yourself to be truly ugly on the inside." He raised his arm in the air and brought it back down with his index finger, pointing at Avery. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Planet Venus, I will punish you!"

Avery started to laugh. "You Sailor Brats never seem to give up, do you? It doesn't matter! I get to claim a Star Point and kill a Sailor all on the same day." She snapped her leather whip with both hands. "Joy to me!"

Sailor Venus stood with his arms up. He rotated his eyes towards Tifa as the girl took in deep breaths. "You need to get somewhere safe, miss. I don't want you get hurt."

"I'm fine," said Tifa. "I'm a lot tougher then I look."

Venus smirked as he restrained himself from laughing. Oh, he knew that she was A LOT tougher then she looked. "You still need to get somewhere safe, please." Tifa finally agreed and ran out of the way just as Avery prepared to attack again. A golden band of energy appeared in Venus's hand, which he threw at Avery's whip. "VENUS METALLIC BOOMERANG SMASH!

*~*

Sora, Luna, and Reks were walking towards their house, while the sun was setting over the distant horizon. They were going to try to get on the bus, but since they were walking so slowly, they would probably end up missing their bus. Sora's back was still hurting him even after Roxas cast several healing spells on him when he nearly "died." That explained why they were walking so slow.

Reks took the lead in hopes of maybe stalling their bus. He was running a little to fast, away from Sora's eyesight. The brunette told Luna to chase after the boy to make sure he doesn't get too far. Luna ran down the street to keep Reks from getting himself into any more trouble when she noticed that the boy stopped.

Reks stood completely still as he noticed the other boy who was getting out of a small diner. He was dressed in black from head to toe with his full with bags of clothes, but it was the boy's hair color that made Reks feel like he knew him. "Is that you, Zexion?" questioned Reks.

The boy turned his head to the side and smiled. "Hey Reks," said Zexion. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Did you runaway from Sora, again?" He knelt down closer towards his level when he noticed Luna chasing after him. Luna stopped when she noticed, and gasped lightly. "There's Luna so Sora should be here in just a second."

About a minute later, Sora came power walking down the street and was about ready to scream at Reks when he saw Zexion. His eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as he took a closer look at him, including playing with his new, hairstyle. "Oh my God!" said Sora. "Zexion, you look…you look super sexy!"

Zexion started to blush, wildly. "Thank you, Sora." He turned his head to the side, trying to cover his new tint. If Sora thought that, he was hot then that meant his transformation from a caterpillar to a butterfly was complete. He was getting ready to be interrogated by Sora when he heard the sound of a cat that wasn't Luna and the others heard it too.

They all looked around until they saw a white cat with a crescent on his forehead running towards them. Artemis was running after them in eighty miles per hour. The poor feline stopped when it finally reached them, wheezing.

"Oh poor Artemis," said Reks as he knelt over to pick him up. "What did Demyx do to you this time?"

Zexion cringed after hearing the blonde's name. However, he couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong. Artemis wouldn't be chasing after him if thing were just fine. Somehow, somewhere Demyx must've gotten into a shitload of trouble. "Hey Reks," said Zexion. "Why don't you look at the new clothes I bought and tell me what you think, while I check up on Artemis? Okay?"

Reks nodded his head as he took the bags of clothes. "Sure." He picked up the first thing he saw, which was a shirt with color-vomit all over it. "I like this shirt! Could I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure," said Zexion as he picked Artemis up. "What happened?" he asked the cat.

Sora got Luna and they all got ready to listen to his story. "Well, Demyx and Tifa went to go get some makeup for the show tomorrow. Everything was fine until it turned out that the new enemy had taken over the store, Tifa told Demyx to leave so now she's fighting against them, and Demyx told me to get you when he transformed to help Tifa fight."

"We have to go help Demyx!" shouted Sora.

Reks grabbed the bags of clothes, shaking his head at Sora. "You're not going anywhere, Sora, but home! You were just complaining that your back was hurting a few minutes ago!"

Sora nodded his head and handed him Luna. "I have to go though. Demyx needs help."

"He'll be fine," said Reks. "He has a hard head."

"I'm going with him," said Zexion. "I'll keep Sora safe, Reks. I promise."

Reks nodded his head. "Fine! Where are you guys going anyways?"

Sora gulped. What lie should he use this time? "Well, Demyx got his head stuck in a wall so we have to help him get it out."

"Alright," said Reks. "Good luck with that."

Zexion turned his head across the street and found somewhere safe for Reks. He tugged on Sora's t-shirt. "Look, Zack's arcade is right across the street. He can wait there until we get back."

"Sounds good," said Sora. "Is that fine, Reks?"

The little boy nodded his head. "That's fine with me. Zack's a fun guy. Do you want me to hold onto your clothes too, Zexion?"

"That would be helpful, and take the cats with you."

"Okay, see you later!" shouted Reks as he crossed the street with Luna and Artemis chasing after him.

Sora and Zexion nodded their heads to each other as they started to run down the street. They were far away enough where nobody would see when they transformed. Zexion lifted up his Star Wand, while Sora got his brooch out of his sweater.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"'

*~*

Sailor Venus was knocked down on the ground by an energy beam fired by Avery. Their fight was getting worse by the minute, leaving the store brutally damaged. He was grateful that he gotten Tifa out of the store before it was too late for her.

He struggled to get back on his feet from all the damage he took. When he was about to get back up, Avery drove the heel of her shoe into his back. "Sorry little by, but this is the end for you." She cracked her whip on the ground just inches away from his head. "Bye, bye now."

Sailor Venus braced himself for the worse as Avery lifted her whip above her head.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

A chilling, stream of water hit Avery's chest, blasting her backward towards a row of expensive perfume. She still clenched onto her whip as the glass, cutting her exposed back. Venus got back up from the floor and found two shadows standing at the entrance.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood with their backs against each other with their arms crossed over their vests. Sailor Moon Valor Form approached Avery with his scepter out in the open. "This is for hurting our friend!" He twirled the wand around his fingers with a golden beam pouring out. "MOON OVER THE HORIZON!" A golden band of light shot out from the scepter and hit Avery again.

The woman shouted in agony as she moved against the force of the Sailor's attack. "You are dead, Sailor Brats!" said Avery. "DEAD!" She gathered another blast of energy in the palm of her hand. "Let's see how you can stand my Heartshatter attack!" the fierce some blast of negative energy flew towards Sailor Moon.

The heartshatter attack was about to hit the Sailor when a rose appeared and took the full force of the attack. Blackened petals flew all over the place as Avery and Sailor Moon were left shocked. Just then, Tuxedo Mask appeared beside Sailor Moon.

"Hearts can never be broken with sheer force alone," said Tuxedo Mask. "You brand of darkness shall never be able to overcome our teamwork."

Sailor Moon smiled at Tuxedo Mask. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. "I already told you that I wasn't going to let you down when you needed my help," said the silver-haired man.

"Whatever," said Avery. "I had enough of all of you! It's time to finish you off."

Sailor Venus started to yell, "Not a chance! You're finished you villainous, hag!" He held up his hand with his index finger, pinky, and thumbs sticking out. A golden band of energy circled around him and transformed into a chain of metal hearts. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The metal hearts fused to his hand as he tossed the hearts like a whip towards Avery.

Avery threw a blast of energy from sparing her from any more pain. The blast exploded against the whip and once the smoke cleared, Avery stood on the other side of the room. "This isn't over, Sailor Brats! I'll get you all back another time." She teleported away from the store within several beams of light.

*~*

"What's up Tokyo?" shouted Axel. "We're Fists Full of Assholes here for you entertainment!" Zell slammed down on the chord of his guitar, making the crowd in front of them go wild. "All right then. Here is a song we wrote special for our favorite superhero, Sailor Moon! This song is called 'Moonlight'."

Zell and Demyx started play their guitars, while Axel pressed a few keys on his keyboard. Tifa got the drums going when Zell had a power chord going.

"Fighting evil by Moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! He is the one named Sailor…He will never turn his back on his friends. He is always there to defend. He is the one who we can depend! He is the one named Sailor! Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars, Mars, Mars! And Sailor Jupiter! He has the powers of the universe! He is the one named Sailor."

Zell got started on his massive solo when Demyx threw himself into the spotlight.

"Fighting evil by Moonlight! Winning love by daylight! With some Sailor Scouts to help him fight! He is the one! Sailor Moon!" (Author's Note: Lyrics are more or less right, again I don't own.)

The crowd roared in excitement as the band finished playing. Tifa got up, wearing a sexy cowgirl outfit, and threw her drumsticks at the crowd of guys nearest to her. All the guys started to fight for her drumsticks, while Zell and Demyx threw their guitar picks to another crowd.

Axel clapped his hands together as he grabbed onto his microphone. "We'll be right back in ten!" said Axel as they all got off the stage.

Demyx got down to the pit of people, looking around the place. Sora, Roxas, Reks, Naminé, Tidus, and Kairi were out in the crowed screaming at the top of their lungs. Zack was with Riku and Ellone at the bar. Leon was fighting off Yuffie as she chased him around the restaurant.

What he was looking for was Zexion though. He finally found Zexion in an outfit that was very unlike Zexion. He heard about his transformation from Sora and Reks, but he never had a chance to see it because Zexion ran off after the battle was over. When he did see Zexion though, he was completely stunned. He thought he looked amazing, but he saw another guy with him and they were both laughing.

Demyx approached Zexion and this other guy as the laughter died down. "Hey Zexion!" said the blonde. "Can I talk to you?"

Zexion nodded his head as he waved the other guy off. "Nice talking to you, Lee." He followed Demyx to another, more secluded part of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" asked Demyx. "Whose Lee?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He's just some guy that started to talk to me during the song. You're right about one thing though, Demyx. We do need to talk…about us."

Demyx gulped. That was never a good sign. "I'm sorry, Zexion. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to insult you yesterday."

"That's the problem, Demyx," said Zexion. "You don't think about how I feel. I do everything for you. I drop everything for you, Demyx. It broke my heart when you said that about me. Axel I can get over it because he's a dick all the time, but he doesn't mean to be rude. He's just a little too brutally honest. But when you actually agreed with him, you cut me deep."

"I'm sorry!" cried Demyx. "I really am."

Zexion shook his head. "I'm sorry too, Demyx. Your apology isn't enough for me though. I already changed my appearance for you, what will be next? I like how I look now though, but I compromised who I am on the inside. I can't be with you if you don't appreciate me for who I am. I'm sorry, Demy, but its over."

Demyx felt his heart stop. It was over.

Zexion leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sorry," he said one last time. He turned around and started to walk away, out of the restaurant, leaving Demyx alone with his guilt.

*~*

END! Haha. Now you know what I mean by revenge and romance? Zexion had his romance and revenge at Demyx. So what happens in the next chapter? Leon finds out that his dad is returning to town and all the drama that comes with it when he's reunited with his ex-girlfriend, an old rival, and the orphange he spent most of his childhood in. Things get worse those when Prizma targets the orphange as a Star Point. Can Leon defend his love ones from the forces of the Black Moon? Or will all be lost? Find out in **Squall's Thunderclap Past! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: YAY! My first and probably only original chapter for KH:R/R! In case you haven't noticed, I've named each chapter after each Sailor and their new attacks plus the setting or emotion of the chapter. And of course this chapter will be centering around Leon and his past. Read and Review guys! This chapter is pretty impressive, I must say :) Plus! My beta came back to life so Ms. Hana gave her stamp of approval and fixed all my nasty grammer errors! Lol. So yeah. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except maybe this chapter. lol**

**Squall's Thunderclap Past:**

Sora looked over Leon's shoulder as he added more pepper into his pot of stew. The elder ignored him and continued to stir the pepper into the meat and vegetable mix with a wooden spoon. The blue-eyed, broody teen finally pushed Sora out of his way after he tried to take a sip from the boiling hot pot.

"Come on, Leon!" said Sora. "It smells so good and you know I'm hungry."

Leon shook his head. "Munch out on the bread then. I'm trying to get dinner ready."

"Then maybe I should help out." Zexion walked into the kitchen, showing off his new look to the world. He carried with him a small bag of groceries and placed them on the counter. "Need some help, Squall?"

He nodded his head. "You can make the salad for me," he said, calmly. "And can you check on the bread?" He moved out of the way so that Zexion could actually reach into the oven. Said boy bent in and pulled out the hot tray from the even hotter oven. "Leave it on the stove; I'll take care of it in just a second."

Zexion nodded and placed the hot tray on the stove. He went back to his bag and pulled out the ingredients for the salad that Sora could only say "yuck" to. "Vegetables are very good for you, Sora," said Zexion. "They make you grow big and strong."

Sora shook his head. "That's a lie that your parents tell you so that you will eat them! And how come Zexion can call you by your first name, but when I do you try to cut my balls off?"

Leon rolled his eyes at Sora for the hundredth time today. He had to remind himself why Ellone invited everybody and their mother over for dinner again. "Zexion has earned my respect, and you keep pulling off crazy stunts to make me lose respect for you."

"Like what?"

Zexion smirked. "How bout the time you stole Leon's underwear from his gym bag," he asked with a whimsical tone, "and started to dance around in them at the arcade?"

"I forgot about that," said Sora.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Yuffie, and Reks all stormed into the kitchen. They each fought their way in, but due to the large numbers and small doorway that proved to be a great challenge. Reks was finally able to force his way in since he was the smallest and could easily squeeze into tight spaces.

"Is dinner going to be ready yet?" asked Reks.

Leon nodded his head at the boy. He knelt down and gave the boy a big smile. "Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes, little one," he said, politely. "Why don't you tell Ellone to make herself useful and set the table?"

Reks smiled and pushed his way through the doorway, knocking the others onto the ground. "Hey Ellone! Leon said to make yourself useful and set the table!"

"Tell Leon that he can set the table himself!" shouted Ellone.

Leon smacked himself in the head as soon as he heard the words slip out of Reks's mouth. "I didn't mean it so literally," he mumbled as he returned to his cooking. Sora started to hover over his shoulder again, but this time Leon was prepared for him and smacked them in the head with a cutting board. "You get out of my kitchen and take all those annoying monkeys with you!"

Sora nodded as he stumbled his way out of the kitchen. "Come on monkeys," he said, sadly. "Big brother, Leon, is mad at us." The others got up, started to make monkey noises, and scratched themselves, while they fled the scene. Zexion could only laugh as he continued to peel the lettuce into the bowl.

Zack strolled his way into the kitchen. "So, need any help with the cooking?" he asked.

"Get out of my kitchen, you freeloader!" shouted Leon.

Zack gulped as he stumbled back out. "I'll just help Ellone with the plates then," he said, running off back where he came from.

Zexion patted Leon's back and smiled at him, nicely. "You done being Mr. Crankypants?" he asked, while picking up the salad bowl.

"Hush," said Leon. He turned off the stove and put the bread onto a smaller tray before he started to leave the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"FINALLY!" cheered the guys. Everyone was already sitting down at their rather large, dinner table that Ellone and Leon rarely used. Zack brought Yuffie with him, while Sora brought Reks and Roxas, and Axel just brought himself. Demyx followed Zexion, in hopes of finding a way to get back together, while Naminé was here only because Leon invited her over on his own. Ellone and Naminé were having a civilized conversation with Zack, while the others were literally jumping around like monkeys, still, except for Roxas who only laughed at their idiocy. Leon and Zexion only sighed as they placed the food on the table.

Sora and Reks reached out to attack the bread, but Leon smacked their hands with a wooden spoon. "Not yet!" shouted the older brunette. "I'll tell you when you can eat." He snuck back into the kitchen to get the stew, while Sora and Reks tried again. This time Zexion tried to stab them both with his fork and was able to get them to stop before Leon returned with the stew.

He placed the pot in the center and finally took a seat. "Okay," he said, "now we can eat!"

"Hallelujah!" shouted Axel as he got himself some salad.

"And Amen," added Sora as he reached for a piece of bread.

Ellone started to laugh at what Zack said, while she served herself three spoonfuls of her brother's stew. Zack snatched the spoon from her and used it to pour himself some. She smacked his chest with the back of her hand before returning to the conversation she was having with him and Naminé.

Sora and Reks were fighting over a piece of bread that they both got. Reks won because he got Luna-P to crush Sora's foot, forcing him to release the doughy goodness! Roxas could only sigh at his brother and "cousin" as he returned to his own meal.

Zexion started a conversation with Leon and the others when he heard the doorbell start to ring. "Is someone going to get that?" he asked.

"I'll get it," said Leon as he got up from the chair.

"No, no!" Ellone said, rather quickly. "I got it Leon. You sit." She practically flew out of the dinning room to answer the door.

Demyx gulped down a spoonful of Leon's delicious stew. "Has anyone noticed the other place setting or is it just me?" he asked.

"Who else did you guy invite?" asked Axel.

Leon only shrugged his shoulders when he heard a rather loud howler from his place at the head of the table. He knew that voice, well. "It can't be," he said to himself, while he shot up from his chair. Ellone returned to the dinning room with a man with long brown hair, with a striking amount of similarity to Leon. The man's hair was much longer and he dressed rather casual opposed to Leon's leather look, but the dignified manner they both held themselves in and their facial features were on the dot.

Ellone had her arm wrapped around the man's arm as she guided him to the table. She pulled out a chair at the opposite end of the head. "Take a seat here, uncle," she said, politely. "Squally just made dinner for all of us."

The man sniffed the food that the boy prepared. "Wow Squall, you've really outdone yourself, my boy," he said, energetically. Everyone dropped their forks and spoons as they looked at this strange man then back at Leon. They weren't exactly sure what to do since the man referred to Leon by Squall. Sora, Reks, and Roxas were wondering if they should duck and cover or just stay there. The man noticed Leon standing and waved for him to sit. "There's no need to stand, kiddo. Go back to enjoying your food. Pretend like I'm not even here."

"That's rather easy," said Leon. "You were just gone half of my life and now you decide to show up? Why? Why are you here, dad?"

Sora choked down his stew and Demyx immediately took action to help save his friend from choking to death. Axel nearly started to choke as well, but he ended up just coughing his brains out before he tired to speak. "Did you just say dad!" asked Axel. "The ice prince has a father?"

A foot slammed against Axel's leg, causing the boy to yelp in pain. "Shut up, Axel," said Roxas. "You're doing the jerk thing again."

"Sorry, Roxy," said Axel.

Zexion held his hand up like he was back in class. He pointed over to the man who was just revealed to be Leon's father. "Excuse me, but if you're Squall's father then doesn't that mean you're the President of Esthar, Laguna Loire?"

"That's me!" said Laguna.

Zack nearly dropped his glass of wine on the dinning room table, but managed to catch it before it fell. "Holy cow," said Zack. "I'm sitting next to a president! Wow!"

Leon crossed his arms over his chest. "He isn't exactly wow material," he said to Zack.

Laguna only sighed as he took a bite from his bread. "Please Squall, can we just have a nice meal for once?" he asked his son. "We can fight later, but I don't think you want to do it in front of your friends."

"That's not a problem for us," said Axel.

"We'd love to watch," added Sora.

"We're up for a father-son grudge match," finished Demyx.

Zexion and Roxas both got up from their seats and smacked the boys in the back of their heads. "Can it!"

Ellone stared her brother down from across the table. "Please Squall. Do this for me," she pleaded.

Leon took a deep breath and sat back down. "Fine," he said, finally. He picked up his glass of water. "Welcome back… dad."

*~*

Leon glued his mouth shut as he bore with the arrival of his "father" last night. Almost as soon as they finished with dinner, his friends quickly began to leave since they realized that they didn't want to be a part of grudge match between the two. It was a good thing they left because Leon was about ready to bite of Laguna's head off as soon as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

What nerve did that man have showing up here after three years? What excuse could he possibly have for showing up in Tokyo? According to dear old Laguna, he was here to spend time with his kids. It was complete bullshit and they both knew it. He knew his father was probably going to spin this around into some publicity, charity case.

He wondered around downtown Tokyo, trying to clear his head of all thoughts about his father, which would be hard to do since he's stuck at his apartment for the next couple of days. A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned his head against a brick wall and banged his head against it a couple of times.

"You know you're just killing your brain cells," said an oddly familiar voice. Leon turned his head to the side with half of his hair blocking his vision, but he could clearly see the angelic figure in front of him. She looked exactly the same as she did when he left. Long, black hair with three blonde highlights, a petite figure, and she still wore the same blue sleeveless, duster sweater over her jeans and t-shirt with matching blue armbands. She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. "How have you been, Squall? I haven't seen you for what… two years almost?"

Leon nodded his head. "I've been good," he said as he moved his head to her ear. He took in her familiar, flowery scent and smiled sincerely. "I've missed you, Rinoa. It's been… too long since we've seen each other."

Rinoa pulled away and nodded her head. "Much too long!" she said, smiling. "So how's Ellone doing? I haven't talked to her in a few months."

"You've kept in touch with my sister?" he asked.

She continued to smile as she waved her hand in his face. "Of course! Ellone and I are pretty tight!" she said, laughing. "Oh! Look at this." She dug into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with two rings attached. She lifted up one ring specifically, which matched Leon's Griver necklace. "I've been keeping it safe for you. See?"

Leon couldn't help but to smile as he looked at his old ring that he gave her. "Yeah, I see that," he said, softly. "I still remember the day I gave you that ring."

Rinoa nodded her head with him. "I do too!" She did that swaying thing that girls liked to do when talking to a guy. He still didn't understand why they did that. He figured it was to make them look sweeter then they actually were and make guys fall for their traps. "It was after the dance and you told me that you loved me for the first time."

"Then we waltzed," finished Leon.

Rinoa started to laugh, but covered her open mouth with her hands. "You couldn't dance to save your life. Good times," she said.

Leon agreed. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," she told him. "What have you been doing, lately?" She guided him towards a bench and had them both sit.

If only he could tell her the truth. He couldn't exactly compromise his secret identity and the others to her. Sure, Rinoa was a trustworthy and understanding person, she was in fact the first person he told that he was bisexual, but for all their safety it was probably best that she didn't know that he was Sailor Jupiter, a champion for love and justice. "Well, I go to Azabu Juban, I still live with Ellone, and I've made some pretty amazing friends."

Rinoa nodded her head. "I would love to meet these amazing friends of yours," she said, nicely.

"That can be arranged," he told her. "So what have you been up to?"

She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled lightly. "You know me! Just the same old, same old. Rebelling against my general father, trying to single-handedly save the world, and keep Seifer from destroying everything." She sighed deeply as she leaned back and let her head fall. "I'm so exhausted!" she declared.

Leon smiled at her and helped her to sit up properly. "Well fathers are a pain, your not the only one trying to save the world, and good luck with the Seifer thing. I couldn't even keep him in check remember? And that's because we gave each other the same scar." He pointed at the massive cut on his face.

"Ouch!" she said. "For a moment, I actually forgot about your scar." She smacked his leg and got up from the bench. "Well Squall, its been great seeing you, but like I said I have to go save the world! You know, you should stop by Edea's orphanage sometime. We're doing this massive charity event sponsored by your dad."

Leon snapped his head to the side. "My dad is sponsoring a charity event? So that's why he's here." He jumped up from the metal bench, clenching his fists. "I knew that it was too good to be true."

Rinoa gulped. She knew that his dad was a sensitive subject for Leon. Possibly an even worse subject was bringing up his mother, which she learned quick never to do since she lost her mother at a young age as well. "Hey calm down, Squall. How bout you come with me to the orphanage?" she asked, grabbing onto his arm. "It'll be fun! And I'm sure that Edea and Cid will love to see you again!"

Leon swallowed down his rage after looking into her big, brown eyes. Why did he always melt when he was around her? She was a major weakness for him, and she knew how to push his buttons just right. He sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, let's go."

"Great!" cheered Rinoa.

*~*

Rubeus snapped his fingers to recreate his projection of Crystal Tokyo on the Dark Crystal's projector. He gazed angrily at the image of the future city and the Star Points that they had failed to capture. Over and over again, they failed to capture the Star Points necessary for them to take over Crystal Tokyo, and now he had the Wiseman breathing down his neck threatening to end his existence if he doesn't claim one of the Star Points soon.

The blinking dots on the Star Points were constant reminders of his present and future failures. He had to get a Star Point and soon. He approached the four mirrors in front of him, gazing at the figures inside them. Catzi, Birdie, and Avery were all busy fixing their makeup to be of any use to him. However, within the fourth mirror, Prizma sat on her bed in a meditative stance, which made Rubeus believe that he found the right girl for the job.

"Prizma!" said Rubeus. "I have a job for you."

The green haired woman opened her eyes and slowly began to emerge from her mirror. She stared Rubeus down with her arms crossing her bosoms. "What is it that you need, Lord Rubeus?"

He pointed at one of the blinking dots. "This Star Point is the most active. I want you to go and claim it."

Prizma looked at the location then nodded her head. "I'll take care of it."

*~*

"Come on, Sora! You're holding everyone back," shouted Axel. "This is Sailor Boot Camp! Not Wussy Boot Camp!"

Sora gave up in the middle of his fifth sit-up. "I can't!" he said, "I give up!"

Axel marched his way from the lawn in his tennis shoes and workout clothes, which consisted of a red t-shirt and basketball shorts. He stepped on Sora's toes in order to get his back off the ground. Sora ended up doing one complete sit up then Axel got off his toes. "See, you can do it, Moon Prince."

"You're such a jerk!" screamed Sora as he jumped off the ground. "Roxas, tell your boyfriend to stop being a jerk."

Roxas finished his forty-seventh push-up before getting on his knees. "Sora, did you forget why we're even here in the first place? We're here to strengthen up because Leon and Axel are the only ones who know how to actually fight."

Sora nodded his head. "But Axel doesn't have to be so mean."

"Fine," sighed Roxas. "Axel, can you be a little nicer to Sora?"

Axel nodded his head kissed the blonde's lips. "I will do it only for you, my dear."

Demyx, Zexion, Artemis, and Luna watched as their friends continued to fight each other. Zexion only rolled his eyes as he finished his second set of crunches. His abs started to hurt so he decided to take a break, while Demyx took attention to Zexion's sexy, new look and his shirt riding up. Demyx's attention was locked on his ex's creamy stomach that he missed so much.

Zexion rested on the dirt ground, taking in deep breaths before getting up again. "I'm going to be so much stronger after today."

"Yeah," agreed Demyx as he continued to stare at Zexion. His bright, blue eyes kept starting at his ex's form, while he began to do push-ups. Artemis started to cough at Demyx, but the blonde ignored the feline until Luna began to jab at him with her sharp claws. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Artemis started to laugh. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," said the cat.

Demyx nearly killed the cat with a sharp kick, but Zexion grabbed a hold of his leg before he had a chance. "Don't you dare," warned Zexion. He released the boy's leg after giving Artemis and Luna enough time to run off. Leaving Demyx alone with his thoughts, Zexion went back to his workout.

Demyx turned his head to the side, frowning. "Are you mad at me, Zexy?"

"Stop calling me Zexy," he said, while going down to the ground. "And no, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay," said Demyx. "So is there a chance that… that we can get back together?"

Zexion stopped what he was doing and got back on his knees. He sighed enough that his lips began to make the motorboat sound. "That's a complicated question," he finally said. "I'm not sure if I want to get back together with you. This is probably for the best."

"But--"

Zexion shook his head. "No buts, Demyx. I don't want you back. I've moved on, and I suggest you do the same for everyone's sake," he interrupted. He got back on his feet and started to jog around the temple.

Demyx watched as the boy he still had feelings for ran away. "Maybe you're right," he said, softly. "It's probably best that I move on, too."

*~*

Rinoa dragged Leon all over the city before finally arriving to a Greek/Roman inspired building closer towards the edge of the city. They looked at the massive stage built in front of the old orphanage where Leon spent most of his childhood in. He gazed at the children running around the inside of the building when Rinoa started to pull on his arm again.

"Come on!" she said, "Let's go inside!"

Leon followed her inside the building when he felt himself being surrounded by the familiar paintings, furniture, and smell. The sweet, cinnamon scent that he grew up with during his time at here. It was enough to bring back all his wonderful memories of his time here with Matron. He felt good, being back home.

Leon had a smile on his face when a pair of blonde-haired twins ran past him and Rinoa for the living room. The twins apparently caught the attention of someone because they were being yelled at. "Lee! Kain! Stop that right now the both of you!" Leon walked towards the living room as the sound of the voice made his heart pound against his chest. He watched a slim, raven-haired woman push the twins towards the back door before she turned back around to face her guests. "Rinoa! I'm so glad that you came back. I need your help and Seifer is starting to act up again."

Rinoa nodded her head. "I'll take care of Seifer, don't worry about that." She then tugged on Leon's arm and pulled him towards the woman. "You should see who I found wondering around the street like a lost puppy, Matron!"

The woman began to laugh as she put one hand on Leon's face. "Well if I live and breathe," she said, shocked. "If it isn't Squall Leonhart. What brings you to my neck of the woods, son?" She wrapped her arms around the nearly grown boy. "My, my, you have grown so much, Squall! I still remember the day you and your sister first arrived here. You were such an adorable baby with the cutest cheeks!" She started to pull on his cheeks, making him laugh. "And I don't mean the ones on your face."

Rinoa was just about to say something about Matron's last comment, but remembered that she had to take care of Seifer. She excused herself before running out back.

Leon shook his head as he pulled her hands off him. "That's enough, Mrs. Edea Kramer. Keep this up and you just might make that husband of yours jealous."

Matron continued to laugh as she playfully slapped Leon's chest. "What Cid doesn't know won't get me in trouble. Besides, he's off doing business." She wrapped her arm around his and guided him towards the sofa. "What have you been up to, Squall? I haven't heard from you in almost a year."

"I know, Matron," said Leon. "I've just been really busy."

"You're fifteen!" said Matron. "You should be worrying about nothing but your education! Wait, on second thought, I understand why you've been so busy now. If that's the case then you must be getting top marks in your class."

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Not top marks, but I am doing excellent in my classes," he said. "I especially enjoy history."

Matron nodded her head as she continued to listen to the boy she considered her son. "That is good to hear," she said. "I'm glad you're taking an interest in your education. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good, Matron," he said just as another group of kids ran off with boxes of crayons in their hands. "May I ask why all the kids are running around?"

"Well, Rinoa, Cid, and I organized a charity function with the newspapers to get support for the orphanage. Hopefully, this will help to get some of these kids adopted into good, loving homes." She started to laugh as she watched as one of her kids slip and fall. She helped the poor girl up and she ran off again. "The kids are making signs for our guests. Its amazing the level of support we've received from the community. It warms my heart seeing so many people giving back."

Leon smiled as he nodded his head. "I'm glad that you're getting the support that you need, Matron. If there's anything I could do to help just say the word."

Matron smiled back at him. "That's wonderful, Squall! I knew I could count on you to help, but you know you could stop by more often! An old woman like me could use a break every now and then from all these kids."

Leon laughed as he continued to nod. "I'll remember that. I have a couple of friends, too, who would love to be of assistance."

Too bad that their conversation was interrupted by a loud ruckus. "Well, well! If it isn't Squally-boy!" Leon and Matron turned around to see a blonde haired boy around Leon's age standing at the doorway with Rinoa. He had his arm wrapped over her shoulder and he also bore a scar similar to Leon's. The boy wore a gray trench coat over his blue vest and jeans. "So what made you come back here? I thought you were off with your dad and Ellone, living the good life."

Leon bit his tongue as he restrained himself from saying anything too venomous to his least favorite person in the world. He still remembered the days where he used to share a room with him, then once he left the orphanage they ended up running into each other at school. This was the same punk that gave him the scar on his face. "I see you haven't changed too much, Seifer," he said, clearly bitter.

He noticed the arm Seifer had around Rinoa. Seifer also noticed the look and strengthened his hold on her. "What's wrong, chicken-wuss?" said Seifer. "You gave her up so I decided to take my chances with her."

Rinoa smacked Seifer's chest with the back of her hand. "That's enough, Seifer!" she said. "You can stand to act a little more polite."

"Why? Just because his daddy is going to come save the orphanage?"

Leon twisted his head towards Matron. "Is the orphanage in trouble?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not! Cid earns more then enough money from the school he runs! Seifer just likes to be a drama queen."

The blonde huffed as he let Rinoa go. "I thought that was Squall's job, seeing how he likes guys so much."

Leon flew across the room and pulled Seifer by his trench coat. He lifted the boy up a good half a foot, slamming his back against the wall. "You really want to start this again, Seifer? Do you want me to give you another pretty scar?"

"Want me to do the same?" suggested Seifer. Leon let him go and stepped back as Seifer landed. "You think you're so tough because you got kicked out."

"You think you're so tough because you run the Disciplinary Committee," added Leon. And if only Seifer knew how tough he was. He literally fought the forces of darkness on a daily basis and even gave up his life once to save the world.

Seifer could only laugh the same cocky laugh as he did before. "Whatever, wuss." He turned back and began to walk back into the backyard. "I have some kids to take care of." Rinoa shook her head at Leon before running outside after her boyfriend.

Leon turned back and found Matron standing behind him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Matron sighed and hugged the boy. "You shouldn't let Seifer bother you so much," she said to him. "Why don't you go home and get ready then come back by five? The charity drive will be ready by then and Ellone and the president will be here."

Leon nodded his head. "Okay… I'll see you tonight then, Matron."

"Goodbye Squall."

*~*

Prizma stomped her foot on the ground as soon as she realized where she was at. She was stuck at some snot-nosed orphanage with a bunch of orphans! Why did she have to listen to Rubeus and take the assignment from him? She should've been more like her younger sisters and played with makeup.

She realized that it was much too late to change her mind now and decided to make the most out of her crappy situation. She would claim the Star Point located at the orphanage then would claim fame from their Prince of the Negamoon! Yes, everything was planned out. She just had to figure out the best way to corrupt the children with negative energy.

"Well the sweet tooth is always a great way to start," she said, maliciously. She created a box of delicious, sweets out of thin air, which were contaminated with energy from their Negamoon. She patted the box, gently as she approached the building. "These should do quite nicely."

*~*

Leon walked slowly down the cold, winding road. He didn't really want to go home yet. He knew if he did then he would have to actually talk to his dad then there would be a fight and they would finally end up killing each other. By the gods, when did his life have to get so complicated?

He continued his long walk down the road when he heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps kept getting louder and louder until he finally heard the screaming. "Squall! Wait for me!" He turned back around and saw that Rinoa was chasing after him. She finally caught up to him and was heaving heavily. "Do you have any idea how long I've been chasing after your tight ass?"

"No," said Leon, "and when did you start using the word ass?"

Rinoa shook her humid hair away from her face. "You'll be surprise what you learn after dating Seifer for a year," she said. She cringed her face and waved her hands around. "That didn't come out right!"

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care that you're dating Seifer… I have bigger issues that I have to deal with."

"Like what?" she asked. "What could the loner, Squall Leonhart, have to worry about?"

"Daddy issues for one," he said, "then…" He thought about what he was about to say. He nearly blurted out that he was a Sailor again, but caught himself before it slipped. She leaned in, waiting for him to say something. "Let's just say I have my own enemies that I have to fight in order to keep the world safe?"

Rinoa started to laugh. "Are you trying to say you're a superhero, Squall Leonhart?"

Leon shook his head. If only she knew half of it. "Not quite," he said, "but I'm close enough."

She continued to laugh as she shook her long hair. "Well, I'm not sure what to say about your superhero complex, but I can help you with your daddy issues," she said. "I mean, hello! I'm the poster girl of daddy issues! In case you've forgotten, my father's a horrible monster of a general that loves war!"

"I see that General Caraway hasn't changed at all," said Leon.

She huffed. "Hardly!" She jumped on the tip of her toes and patted him on the shoulders. "You shouldn't let your dad control you, but you also shouldn't hate him. He tries; he's trying to make amends with you after abandoning you and Ellone in the orphanage. Compared to my father, your dad is a saint, and so are you, Squall." She placed her hands on his warming face. "You're a good, strong, and courageous guy, Squall. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place… Promise me that you won't lose that."

She called him good, strong, and courageous. Those were words that Leon wasn't exactly familiar hearing. Sure, he heard Luna and Artemis referring to his past life as Prince Squall, the Courageous Prince of Jupiter, but he never took them seriously. He spent most of his life running. Everytime he got into a fight, he always took the quickest way out. To finish it. He couldn't stand to watch the suffering. He never wanted to inflict pain upon anyone, not even Seifer or his father. He hid behind a fake name to cover the scars of his past, the mother he never got to know, his failed past relationships, his rocky relationship with his father, and the tough guy visage he uses in front of his friends.

He was so tired of running. So tired of hiding. He wanted to be the real him.

He nodded his head, while her hands still cupped his face. "I promise you that I won't lose that, ever," he told her.

Rinoa nodded her head and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Squall. We need to get you into something somewhat decent."

"And you?"

"I'm perfect," she said.

*~*

Leon and Rinoa returned to the orphanage with him wearing clothes that a president of a country's son should wear. She forced him into wearing a decent pair of slacks and a white button-up shirt that she found hidden in his closet. The pair walked at the stage that was build special for the conference/fundraiser. Rinoa took her seat between Edea and Seifer, while Leon sat beside Ellone, who wore a beautiful sundress.

The reporters were finishing setting up in their seats, while they awaited the arrival of the Great Liberator of Esthar and president, Laguna Loire. Leon mumbled about wishing how they could get this over with, which led to Ellone smacking her brother in the back of the head.

The crowd of reporters and spectators erupted into fierce cheers as security arrived with Laguna, who waved to the crowd like a lunatic. Leon watched his father as he continued to make a jackass out of himself, and asked God why he was this man's son. The crowd continued their applause when Matron Edea took stand at the podium.

"I would like to thank you all for coming on such a beautiful day," she said. "Welcome to my orphanage, which I founded for all the children left orphaned during the Esthar War when many families were broken apart. In fact, three of these children who were effected the most by the war are currently here with us today." She swayed her arm back towards the people behind her. "Seifer Almasy, Ellone Loire, and Squall Leonhart, they were amongst the first ones to arrive to my orphanage where I worked hard to keep them all happy and healthy. We had a rocky start at first, especially with Seifer, but in the end we all grew to love each other and the children consider this as their home. Almost two decades have past since then, now my home if filled many with the children left abandoned or taken away from the families, here in Tokyo.

"I have made it my mission in life to give these sweet, innocent children the same warm, comforting environment that the rest of us grew up with. I want to give these children the chance at the normal lives that they dream of. In addition, with the help of generous people, like President Loire, I have been able to keep my promise to my children. Now, I wish to welcome back to Japan, President Laguna Loire."

Applause filled the air as Laguna took stand. He waved to the ground with a big grin spread across his face. "Thank you, Mrs. Kramer," he said into the microphone. "And thank you, people of Tokyo, for welcoming me back home. It's been nearly three years since I've last been home, three years since I've had a chance to see my children."

"Why is that, President Loire?" asked a reporter. "Is your family not important to you?"

Laguna shook his head. "My family is very important to me, but my duties as president prevents me from spending the time with them. However, this day isn't about my family, it is about these kids and the Kramers. For nearly twenty years, Cid and Edea Kramer have provided a safe, protective environment for these children and my children as well! When I was sent off to war and my wife passed away, I had no other choice but to leave my children in the care of Cid and Edea. I've never regretted that decision because I knew that Cid and Edea would care for my children as if they were their own flesh and blood."

"Mr. President, don't you only have one child?"

"Biologically, yes I do. My son, Squall, is my biological son, but my daughter, Ellone, was adopted. During the war, her parents were killed and they were close friends of my wife, Raine, and mine so we took Ellone in to our home when she was five. In fact, there are moments where I forget that Ellone was adopted because she acts so much like me that at times it frightens me." This got a good amount of laughter. "But in all seriousness, I love my family and I'm grateful to the Kramers for raising them. These children are safe here, and we should work together to keep the orphanage open for more children who've lost theirs homes to take sanctuary in."

The reporters shot up from their chairs and began to ask Laguna more questions. Leon tossed his bangs out from his face as heard some of the many onslaught of questions. Some of these questions were even so boldly about him. Apparently, the reporters had went digging around his private school records.

Leon clenched his fists together just as Ellone placed a hand on his leg. "Don't say anything," she whispered. "Let Uncle Laguna handle this."

Leon nodded his head and sat back when he heard screaming. He turned his head back and saw the kids going crazy. They ran through the house then began to tear apart the stage and storm through the crowd of reporters. Screams of terror could be heard as the children attacked the reporters and spectators. A lone-woman, in reporters outfit, stood at the center of this maelstrom and laughed manically. Leon could tell that she was behind this, and realized that she was probably from the clan he heard about.

The others were trying to organize the chaos, while Leon snuck away. The cameras flashed everywhere as the woman jumped on the stage. A few of the news stations that were recording the event and were at a safe distance began to focus on the woman.

"Well this is working much better then I thought," said the woman. "The children are going berserk!"

Edea broke away from Seifer, running towards her in a purple dress. "You're responsible for this? What have you done to my children?" she said, screaming.

The woman began to laugh as she waved her hand over her face. The classy outfit she wore disappeared and was replaced with tights and a furred corset. "The name's Prizma," she declared loud enough for the world to hear. "I am member of the Black Moon Clan and I'm here to claim the Star Point using the help of these wonderful children."

Seifer looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Where the fuck is Squall? That chicken-wuss must've ran home crying."

"Stop this!" screamed Rinoa.

Prizma shook her head, lifting up her hand as it sparked with dark lightning. "I don't think so, girly! The fun's just beginning."

*~*

Leon hid behind fence, which was covered by the stage. One of the older orphans tried to attack him, but slammed his fist in their face. The kid fell on the ground, knocked out cold. "Sorry about that," said Leon. He held his arm up and opened his new communicator, wristwatch. "Hey guys, I could use some help here. We've got a serious negative energy problem at the orphanage run by the Kramers."

"We're on our way," replied the voice of Axel as the transmission ended.

He raised his hand up in the air. "JUPITER STAR POWER!"

Tiny, thunder sparks landed on his fingernails and colored them green. His Jupiter Star Wand then appeared in his hand and as he caught it, the symbol for Jupiter disappearing from the wand. Streams of lightning shot out from the wand then circled around Leon, creating an atom around his naked body. Lightning exploded everywhere as Leon finished his transformation into Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter's outfit remained the same as always: a green-collared sailor's vest, green spandex pants, elbow-length gloves, a tiara, and dark green combat boots. The World's Crown that used to pin his tie was replaced with the Jupiter insignia, a four.

"Time to get to work," said Sailor Jupiter.

*~*

Prizma called down her dark thunder at the screaming crowd. Rinoa tried to rush at her, but was knocked back by an electrified barrier. Seifer attempted to accomplish what she failed to, but he too was knocked down by Prizma's barrier. "You're all pathetic!" shouted Prizma. "I should just kill you all, now! Dark Thunder!"

A dark bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. The lightning bolt was coming down on Rinoa and was about to end her life. "JUPITER THUNDERFISTS CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter jumped into the path of the lightning and held it with his electrified fists. He sliced the dark thunder apart with his bare hands and turned back to Rinoa. "Are you alright, miss?"

Rinoa nodded her head. "Thank you… Which Sailor are you?"

He started to laugh. "My name is Sailor Jupiter, miss," he said, nicely. "And don't worry; I'll protect you from this Negaverse trash."

"I AM NOT TRASH!" shouted Prizma.

Sailor Jupiter turned back around as Rinoa ran towards Seifer and the others. The Sailor crossed his arms over his chests, shaking his head. "You're no better then Lilith! You tampered with the fragile hearts of these children before devouring them whole! I won't allow you to get away unpunished. I won't allow you to destroy the dignity and safety of my childhood home!" said Jupiter. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Thunder and Courage! I AM SAILOR JUPITER!"

The lightning rode built into his tiara stuck up as he raised his arms. "You will face the might of the giant Jupiter!" A thunderstorm built around him as he called upon his sacred power. "I call upon the storms of Planet Power! JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" A bolt of lightning struck down from the sky as Jupiter jumped into the air. The bolt hit his lightning rode and created a cage of thunder around him before he stretched his limbs, directing the path of his thunder to Prizma.

A field of dark thunder surrounded Prizma as she raised her arms up. Prizma's barrier prevented Sailor Jupiter's thunder from laying a scratch on her. "Is that the best that you have to offer me, Sailor Jupiter? I thought you were supposed to be strong?"

Sailor Jupiter landed back on the stage and bit his lip. The kids had calmed down a lot since the battle started; apparently, their minds were too focused on the fighting for them to cause any damage. In addition, the reporters were distracted and took quick notes of the fight, while others recorded the battle.

Prizma sent her force field away and waved a finger at Jupiter. She was trying to tempt him into rushing after her. "I feel like dancing. Show me the rest of your moves, Sailor boy," said Prizma.

"How bout we show you ours?" Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and the Keybearer fell down from the sky and landed on the stage. Sailor Moon held onto his Moon Scepter and the Keybearer summoned the Kingdom Key, while the other three got into their fighting stances. "We are the Sailor Soldiers!" said Sailor Moon. "We stand for Love and Justice!"

The Keybearer twirled his Keyblade around. "We are the champions for everything good!" he added.

Sailor Mars, Venus, and Mercury crouched to the ground. They maintained their positions in front of the Moon Princes, while they crossed their arms into Sailor Moon's signature battle pose. "And in the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!" finished the rest of the boys.

Sailor Jupiter smiled as his friends got back on their feet. "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did. This bitch is a lot stronger then I thought, and she's also corrupted the minds of the orphans."

"This sounds like a job for me then," said Sailor Moon. He removed his brooch and pointed it at the crowd of children. The lid magically vanished as the Silver Crystal began to sparkle in the sunlight. "I call upon the powers of the Moon! Silver Crystal, I command that you destroy the darkness clouding the hearts of the children! Moon Crystal Healing!" The Silver Crystal released a wave of light from its front, removing Prizma's negative influences from the children. The children collapsed onto the ground with no memory of what happened, much to the relief of Edea.

Sailor Mars's fingertip lit with a fresh flame. "Allow me to finish her off!" He created a ring of fire around him as eight symbols orbited around him. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Eight rings of fire shot out from his hands and flew towards Prizma. Dark thunder came down from the sky and blew the rings apart just before they reached her.

Prizma shook one finger at the boys. "You're going to have to try harder then that to stop me." Another bolt of dark thunder came down from the sky and was about to hit Edea, Laguna, and the others in their circle. The Sailors quickly tried to get them out of the way when a red rose appeared and blocked the bolt of lightning.

Tuxedo Mask stood on top of the fence with several cameras facing him. His silver hair moved in the breeze created by the impact of their attacks. "It seems that you, Sailors, could use my help as well. Evil witch, I am Tuxedo Mask! I give my life to protect the Sailors and the Earth from all evil. Stand down now and surrender to the power of Love and Justice."

Prizma only snorted as she gathered another surge of energy. "Please! You pathetic, pea brains actually think you have a chance against me? I am the oldest and the strongest of my sisters, who have been entertaing you. I will not go down without a fight!" Several more bolts of dark thunderbolts came down from the sky, heading for one specific spot.

Rinoa was the poor victim of Prizma's latest attack. The girl had no chance at all, as the thunderbolts merged into a single bolt and her life flashed before her eyes. With the thunderbolt only feet away from her, Sailor Jupiter threw himself in the path of Prizma's attack. The other Sailors screamed in terror as they watch their friend jump to his death. Rinoa looked up in shock as Jupiter's body absorbed the mighty blast of thunder.

Sailor Jupiter landed next to Rinoa, in great pain. He slammed his fist into the ground and slowly began to get back on his feet. Rinoa attempted to help him up, but he kept her away from him. "I told you that I wouldn't let you get hurt." Rinoa looked at the boy in shock as he smiled at her. He turned back around and smacked the palm of his hands together. "This ends here!" As he moved his hands away, a chain of lightning connected together and stretched as he moved his hands.

"Let's see if you can withstand my new power! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" The chain of lightning transformed into a thunderball, which Jupiter tossed towards Prizma. She braced herself from impact when blue fire and chilling water came down from the sky, neutralizing the attack. They all looked up and saw Prizma's other sisters hovering above them.

Birdie covered her mouth as she began to laugh. "Silly Prizma! You thought you could claim this Star Point all by yourself. Shame on you for not even telling us that you were leaving."

Catzi joined in on the laughter. "I guess big sister isn't as big and scary as we all thought, huh sisters?"

Avery landed on the ground, beside her sisters. "It seems that the Sailors proved too much for you to handle on your own," she said. "Maybe you should give up now while we're ahead."

Prizma pushed her sister away from her and began to rise above the stage. "Let's go, Sisters!" she ordered. "Lord Rubeus must be getting worried about us by now. I have to alert him of our failure to claim a Star Point."

"Good luck with that," said Avery as she floated behind her.

"I don't envy you," said Birdie as she continued to laugh. Catzi followed Birdie as she disappeared into the night. Avery and Prizma looked down at the Sailors and the crowd once more before they disappeared as well.

The people who remained behind to watch the battle began to erupt into cheers for the Sailors, the Keybearer, and Tuxedo Mask. The boys couldn't but to feel embarrassed as a swarm of people surrounded them after their latest victory.

*~*

A few days after the sisters and the Sailors blew their cover, things seemed to return to normal. Of course, the boys had to be more careful now when they get into their battles, but all's well that ends well. The prevented another Star Point from being captured, whatever those were, and saved the orphanage from ruin.

It sounded like any other day for the boys.

Leon showed up to the international airport with his friends. They all came to say their farewell to Leon's father, while the boy came into terms with his daddy issues. By the time, they all showed up in the band's van, Laguna and Ellone were already waiting for his flight to be called.

Sora, Reks, and Demyx ran towards the president and gave him a bag of goodies before he left. Laguna accepted and wished the boys luck when Axel and Roxas said their goodbyes as well. Ellone giggled to herself, while Zexion and Naminé remained standing in the back with Leon.

Despite everything he told himself and what Rinoa said, Leon wasn't exactly sure if he was ready for this. Naminé had offered him to fix his memories so that he would forget about what his father did, but Leon refused her offer. The girl really needed to learn to stop trying to mess with everyone's memories, but he wasn't sure what would be a nice way of saying that.

Leon continued to stand there, while his friends joked around with his father one last time. Zexion and Naminé noticed his unease and wanted to do something to help. They ended up pushing Leon away from his safety zone, making him get closer towards his father.

Leon was forced into looking into his father's for the first time in two years. The two Loire men looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Laguna tried to come up with some funny retort to say, but he couldn't find the right words that wouldn't piss of his adolescent son.

Leon continued to stand there, uncomfortable in the presence of his father. He kicked the dust off the ground with his boots when he remembered that Rinoa called him courageous and strong. She reminded him of the strength he had in his heart, that he could stand up to his father, but she also told him that he could also forgive him.

With that in mind, Leon looked up to his father. The two men stared at each other for another moment before Leon wrapped his arms around him. "I… I'm sorry dad," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm sorry."

Laguna wrapped his arms around his son and kept his own tears back. "I don't blame you, kiddo. I brought this upon myself. I'm sorry for always abandoning you and your sister."

"You have responsibilities as president."

"That's still not an excuse for a man to not be with his children," said Laguna. "I promise, Squall, that I will be there for you and your sister more. Whenever and wherever you need me, I swear that I'll be there at the drop of a dime. I… I want to be a part of your lives."

Leon nodded his head. "I always dreamt of what it would've been like if you didn't leave. If mom were still alive too," he admitted to his father and himself. "I… I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, son." Laguna released his son as the flight attendants called, informing him that his flight was ready. "Well, that's me… I'd better get going." He walked away from Leon and gave Ellone a hug. "Continue to take good care of your brother for me."

Ellone smiled as she nodded her head. "Of course I will. What kind of question is that?" she said.

Laguna started to laugh. "I knew I could count on you, Assistant-Commander Ellone." He kissed her forehead and walked towards the terminal. Ellone and the others continued to wave Laguna off, while Leon stood there with his arms at his sides. Laguna's figure completely vanished in the terminal, leaving them alone.

Sora approached Leon with Reks not too far from him. Sora placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "So are you ready there, Leon?" he asked. Leon nodded his head and the others began to walk. Leon continued to stand still when Sora realized that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Leon?"

Leon shook his head. "Nothing's wrong… but could you guys do me a favor?"

"Of course," said Naminé.

"Stop calling me Leon."

Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulder, pulling the blonde towards him. The others looked at him confused, as well. "If we can't call you Leon then what are we supposed to call you?"

"I want you to call me… Squall."

"Squall?" said Demyx. "I think we can manage."

Zexion agreed with him. "I think Squall's a very nice name," he said, smiling.

Reks nodded his head. "Yeah! Me too! Come on, Squall! Let's go get something to eat."

The brunette smiled as he followed his friends out of the airport. He stopped briefly and turned back around as he watched his father's plane take off. The plane flew off into the sunset and the boy stood there smiling. "Until we meet again, dad." said Squall.

*~*

Fin! WOOT! Awww, now I can call Leon by his real name! WOOT! Not like you guys care...hahaha, just kidding! Well here's the details for the next chapter. Reks tries to return to the future again, but this time Catzi and Birdie catch him! Then when Prizma and Avery show up, the kid's in major trouble. When the sisters AND Rubeus are about to kidnap him, the Sailors show up to rescue Reks! But how will things end? Find out in **Clash of the Titans!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter is a little bit shorter then the others, but its FULL of details! There's so many secrets and foreshadowing in this chatper that it makes my hair stand on ends! As usual, read and review! Please! I get a lot of favorites for the story, but I only get like two. And thank you very much Foxyaoi and Pristess Kitty, you're my two top reviewers! Lol. I appreciate it a lot. And anyone else who reviews gets a cookie. ALSO! I would like to announce that I'm working on another fan fic. It'll focus mainly on Zexion, and it'll cross the themes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Yes, Zexion is a Slayer. This won't be modern day, more like late 1800's or early 1900's. If anyone's willing to read it, send me a message for ideas. Anyways. Enjoy the story, thanks for taking the time to read this, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Clash of the Titans:**

_Bells chimed as Sora walked down the outdoor aisle in a white tuxedo, carrying with him a bouquet of flowers. Sora went further down the long aisle and saw Riku in a black tuxedo with their friends standing on different ends. He took his place opposite of Riku as the ceremony began._

_Riku nodded his head and smiled. He softly whispered to his almost- husband. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," whispered Sora._

_Within minutes, the boys were wed and shared their first kiss as husbands. Their friends and family erupted in a fierce display of applause with rice thrown in the air and doves flying up into the sky._

_It was the happiest moment of Sora's life._

*~*

Sora had thrown the covers off him and warm sweat poured from his skin, making his red pajamas stick to his skin. He laughed to himself as he thrashed around his bed sheets. "I love you, Riku," he said. "I'm so happy we're married."

He continued to laugh and blush wildly when he felt a strange sensation on his feet. His eyes shot opened as he realized that the wedding was merely a dream. "Damn," said Sora. "Why did it only have to be a dream?"

The strange sensation coming from his feet continued, until he finally got curious enough to check. He threw the covers from his feet and found Reks sleeping underneath him for some reason that was beyond his understanding.

"Why is this mutant in my bed!" he screamed, nearly waking Luna up from her own cat bed.

Reks moved around in his sleep, clinging onto Luna-P. "Five more minutes, daddy," whispered the small boy, dreaming. "I want to stay in bed with you and papa."

*~*

Rubeus walked into the crystal chamber from his personal chambers to begin his investigation for the next Crystal Star Point. The keyboard appeared again as he began his search when his alarm went off again. Panic raced up and down his spin as he realized that he was receiving a transmission from the future.

It could mean one thing; Wiseman was trying to get a hold of him.

He braced himself to be yelled out as he ceased his search and pulled up the Wiseman's video transmission. The cloaked figure of the mysterious Wiseman and the crystal he carried with him appeared before him. Rubeus took a bow to his superior. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Wiseman. What news do you have?"

Wiseman's hands moved around his crystal as his deep voice escaped his cloak. "What news do I have? Shouldn't you be begging for my mercy since you and your team has failed over and over to claim any Star Points!"

Rubeus gulped. "I apologize, sir! We have been unable to claim any due to interference from this primitive century's champions." He took a few steps back as he sought out ways to get back on the Wiseman's good side. "But how fairs the hunt in the future? Have we been able to claim any Star Points?"

"No," said Wiseman. "We set out an all-out attack on a Star Point near the Crystal Palace, but just as our forces were about to claim the Star Point, a powerful force field prevented us from getting any further towards the point or the royal palace. We haven't succeeded in claiming any Star Points since then because of the force field guarding half the city."

"What could be so powerful to create a force field that prevents us from attacking the city?" asked Rubeus.

Wiseman shook his ghastly head. "Not a what, but a whom," he said to his subordinate. "Four, powerful men who swore their lives to protect the royal family and the denizens of this miserable planet gathered at the heart of Crystal Tokyo to push our forces back. Then when our forces attempted to attack other Star Points, they faced resistance from three other men, sharing a powerful connection with the others. These seven men and the Keybearer have proven to be quite a nuisance for our side."

Rubeus placed his hand on his face as he thought about the foes Wiseman mentioned. He could account for the Keybearer and five of these men, but the others were a mystery. "Four, powerful men…they must be the Sailor Soldiers of the future!" announced Rubeus. "Everytime the sisters and I attempt to claim a Star Point, the Sailor Soldiers are constantly there to challenge us."

"The Sailor Soldiers," said Wiseman. "Yes, I understand now. Our enemies in the future are the Eternal Sailor Soldiers, the sworn protectors of the Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. Then your enemies are their younger selves. If your team can manage to dispose of them then we'll face no resistance in the future."

"I'll get to work on a plan to terminate the Sailors at once, Wiseman!" declared Rubeus.

Wiseman's yellow eyes began to glow from underneath his cloak. Rubeus felt a sharp chill run down his spine, as he knew the Wiseman was seeing something. "I see the Small Vennie, the young Prince Ventus of Crystal Tokyo," said Wiseman. "He'll be at the 10th Street overpass today. I want you and your team to capture the prince! With him as our prisoner, the Neo-King and Sailor Soldiers will have no choice but to surrender in exchange for his safety."

Rubeus nodded his head. "Then we'll claim Crystal Tokyo in the name of our beautiful Negamoon, Nemesis," he added. "A brilliant plan as always, Wiseman."

"Don't screw this up again, Rubeus," said Wiseman as his transmission ended.

*~*

Roxas squeezed his body between the open window with a bag of chips as he watched Sora beat the wrinkles out from the bed-sheets. The blonde spent half the morning watching Sora have to do extra chores for waking everyone up last night after throwing Reks out from his bed. The brothers' parents took an extra liking to the small boy that made Sora feel jealous since he was no longer the "favorite son."

"I love this," said Roxas as he munched on his chips. "Since Reks showed up, mom and dad are always yelling at you, while they could hardly care less about what I do."

Sora continued to attack the bed sheets, grumbling to himself. "Shut up, Roxas!" He stopped swatting the sheets and allowed his swore arm to rest for a bit. "Can't you like go spend the night with Axel for a few days that way Reks can have your room?" he begged. "Please Roxas! I'll give you my allowance."

Roxas shook his head. "You already blew it at the arcade." He continued to eat his chips as Sora tried to con his way to get ride of both blondes. Although, Roxas liked the idea of spending a few nights with Axel and get Sora's allowance at the same time, but he enjoyed seeing his brother suffer more.

"Come on, Roxas!" said Sora. "Do it for me! I'll give you two weeks worth of my allowance."

"DEAL!"

The boys heard the door fling open and little footsteps walking against the asphalt. Reks walked out of the house in a pair of blue shorts and a sailor shirt, closing the front door as he walked off the front lawn. Luna-P floated behind him as usual, while he ran off the property.

Sora dropped the swatter he was using for the sheets and ran after Reks, while Roxas tried to squeeze his way out of the windowsill. Sora watched as Reks started to walk down the street. "Hey kid! Where do you think you're gong?" said Sora.

"To a place where I'm wanted!" shouted Reks as he ran far away from Sora.

Roxas finally got himself out the window and started to chase after Reks. "Come on, Sora! We can't let him run around by himself again."

Sora shook his head. "Who cares? He'll be back in an hour."

Luna appeared from within the house and attacked Sora's shoes with her claws. "I don't think so, Sora!" said the cat. "You're going after Reks right now! What if he does that strange Lunar Beam again?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then I'll help him, but until then its not my problem."

Roxas pinched his brother's arm. "You're such a jerk, Sora!"

"Ouch!" screamed Sora.

The brothers continued to fight and argue about Reks, while Luna shook her head. She knew it would be hours before the boys finally stopping fighting so she decided it would be best if she tired to find Reks. That way if something happened, she could at least alert everyone where Reks was and the danger level.

Luna ran down the road, doing her best to follow Reks' scent.

*~*

Reks walked and walked until he just couldn't walk any further. He wounded up back in downtown, by the 10th Street pedestrian overpass. He sat down on the asphalt, clinging onto his precious Luna-P as he cried to himself.

"I want to go home," he cried. "I hate being here. Nobody cares about me." He looked at Luna-P with the cold, mechanical blue-eyes staring back at him. He remembered the last time he asked Luna-P about going home and how the portal ended up creating an imbalance with the Earth's gravity. Then that Droid attacked and nearly killed Sora. He could risk doing something like that again.

However, he wanted to go home. He hated being here, he wanted to go back home to be with his parents and his uncle. He didn't want to be here any longer. Tossing Luna-P to the side, Reks pulled out the golden key from underneath his sailor t-shirt.

"I'm going back home!" he shouted. "I'm going back to the future!"

Reks held the key up into the air, while Luna-P hovered around him. "Time Guardian, tear apart the sky, and open the Space-Time Door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos, reveal to me the path of light!"

A pink orb of light floated from the hilt of the key and floated up into the sky before exploding into a pink cloud. Once more, the natural Earth's gravity was disrupted in that immediate area as Reks started to float up into the air. Luna-P was pulled into the portal as well, but as Reks got closer towards being sucked into the portal, he saw a tall figure, in a Sailor's uniform, standing on the opposite side. The figure waved their shadowy staff, which closed the portal with Reks and Luna-P gently falling back on the overpass.

Reks picked his head up from the ground with his tears running down his face. "Why did that fail?" he questioned Luna-P. "Why can't I go back to the future?"

"Awe, poor Small Vennie. We can help you if you want." Reks's heart stopped beating as he recognized the voice of his enemy. He turned his head and even through his tears, he could see Birdie climbing up the steps. Birdie swayed her hips side to side, as she approached the small prince. "What do you say, Vennie? I'll take you back to the future."

"Hold it right there, Birdie!" Reks and Birdie turned their head and found Catzi hovering above the overpass. The puffy haired woman landed on the overpass with her heels clanking against the asphalt. "I'm taking Vennie back to Rubeus," she said, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Birdie shook her head. "That's what you think, Catzi!" said the younger sister. "I'm taking Vennie back to Rubeus whether you like it or not!" She stretched her arm forward to grab Reks, but her stiletto heels were stuck on the asphalt and she toppled over. Reks dove at her way as she collapsed on the steps, and he took advantage of the moment to run away from them.

Reks walks over Birdie's back, causing the woman a greater deal of pain as he ran down the steps. Catzi roared with laughter as she flew back in the air, chasing after Reks. "Having fun eating asphalt, Birdie?" she called as she flew after the boy. She somersaulted in the air and landed in front of Reks with a smile spread across her face. "You belong to the Negamoon now, Prince Ventus."

Reks held onto Luna-P as he stepped away from her. He was in shock that the woman his true identity as Prince of Crystal Tokyo, realizing that he was in truly, grave danger now. Catzi stretched her perfectly manicured nails towards him when a dark furred cat appeared and attacked. Reks recognized the real Luna immediately as she held Catzi back with her razor sharp nails and teeth.

"Thank you, Luna!" shouted Reks as he ran far away. Birdie finally got back on her feet and attempted to jump Reks from beyond when Luna-P crashed into her. She stumbled forward and landed face first onto the sidewalk as Luna-P chased after Reks.

Catzi grabbed onto Luna and threw her towards a fence. She pulled out her compact mirror and blush with Birdie doing the same after she got back on her feet. The sisters swore foul curses at Reks as he ran further away from them, while they covered the unsightly marks on their faces.

Birdie quickly threw her makeup away when she stood back up. "I'm going to get that little brat even if it kills me!" she declared. "I won't let him get away with making a fool out of me."

Catzi laughed as she walked towards her sister. "You shouldn't be blaming Vennie for something that you do so well by yourself," said the hot-tempered sister. Birdie threw a chilling wave of water at Catzi, which the elder protected herself with a fiery wall of blue flames. "Easy there sis, you wouldn't want to overexert yourself."

"Shut it, Catzi," said Birdie. "Let's just get Prizma and Avery before the Sailors appear and get in our way."

*~*

Squall, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Artemis waited outside of the diner. The boys complained about how Sora and Roxas were late once again. Axel did his best to convince the others to forget them so that they could go inside to eat since the boys were over an hour late. However, Squall was able to take away Axel's claim after convincing the others to just wait a few more minutes.

"Come on!" shouted Axel. "It's already been an hour and ten minutes! We've waited long enough."

Zexion huffed. "Some boyfriend you are," he told the redhead. "You won't even wait for your own boyfriend to show up."

Demyx jumped in front of Axel's face, waving his arms around. "You just got burned, bitch!" he shouted in the boy's face. He quickly regretted his choice of words when Axel gave him a murderous glare, making the blonde back down.

Squall rolled his eyes as he stroked Artemis's fur. "Remind me why I'm friends with these people?" he asked the cat.

"Because you're a Sailor Soldier," said Artemis. The cat laughed, quietly to himself before hearing someone coming. "That's probably the boys right now." He turned his head towards the noise and gasped in shock as he jumped out of Squall's arms. "Luna!" The boys looked in the direction Artemis was running and saw a battered Moon Cat approaching them. They towards Luna, and Zexion scooped the poor cat in his arms.

"Who did this to you?" asked Demyx.

Luna lifted her paw up weakly, brushing against Zexion's skin. "It was those evil sisters from the Black Moon Clan. They are after Reks again, I managed to by him enough time to run away, but they want him badly. I don't know if they already found him."

Squall and Axel nodded their heads at each other. The two got up on their feet, holding onto their Star Wands. "We're going to have to find Reks then," said Squall.

"Call Sora and Roxas to let them know what just happened," added Axel.

Demyx quickly opened the top to the new Sailor Communicator Watch, and managed to get in contact of the brothers. "Reks is in danger," cried Demyx. "We don't know where he's at, but wherever the twisted sisters are at, you'll find him."

"Roger! We'll find him," said Roxas.

Zexion got back up on his feet with Luna still in his arms. "We should transform now," he said to the others. The boys ran down an alleyway, pulling out their Star Wands from their pockets.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

*~*

Sora and Roxas ran all over the city, trying to find Reks. They were on the verge of giving up when they passed by a construction site and Roxas noticed something from the corner of his eye. He pulled onto Sora's arm and dragged him towards whatever it was he saw. When the brothers got to the other side of the site, they saw Reks crawling underneath a hole in the fence.

Sora nearly screamed for Reks, but Roxas quickly covered his big mouth. "Don't say anything," he told his brother. "You'll end up freaking him out." He dragged his brother back to find another entrance where they could sneak up on Reks.

They found another opening on the other side of the building. They quietly sneaked their way, pressing their backs against the incomplete walls until they finally saw Reks pressing his back against a fence. The brothers covered each other's mouths to prevent them from speaking a word as they watched the boy.

Reks was breathing heavily as he clung onto Luna-P. "It's all my fault that Luna got hurt," he whispered. "If I wasn't so weak…I could find that stupid crystal then none of this would be happening! I would already be back home with my parents, who care and love me!"

The brother sighed softly as Reks started to cry again. The boy clung onto his mechanical friend, crying himself into oblivion. "Why didn't it work?" he questioned. "Why did you stop me from going back home to the future, Luna-P?" Sora gasped deeply and Roxas yanked the brunette away before Reks noticed them, both still shocked by the fact that Reks was really from the future.

Luckily, for them, he wasn't even paying any mind to the brothers. He pushed down on Luna-P's nose until her left eyes revealed a static image. "How are you, my Small Vennie?" said the voice from Luna-P. Sora and Roxas quietly sneaked back amazed that the mechanical fur-ball was talking at all when they saw static figure in the cat's eye.

"Why can't I go back home?" questioned Reks. "Why did you stop me from going back home?"

"Because you're not ready," said the voice within Luna-P. "You can't go home yet, Small Vennie, it's not safe. If you were to return now then the villains from the Black Moon would capture you and make you their prisoner. I couldn't allow you to suffer as their slave."

Reks shook his head. "But I'm suffering here! Please, let me go back home. Nobody cares about me here. Sora and Roxas don't care about me."

The brothers looked at each other pathetically and psychically blaming the other for Reks' negative feelings about them. The voice within the Luna-P sighed, through the static. "That's not true, Vennie. I'm sure Sora and Roxas care about you a lot. What about the Sailor Soldiers? They're always there to protect you, Vennie. They've always cared about you."

"They're not here," said Reks.

"Yes, they are," said the voice. "The same Sailor Soldiers that are protecting you in the past are the same ones who protect you in the future, the only difference is that they're teenagers in the past and in the future they're adults. You remember the Sailor Soldiers don't you, Vennie. They're the brave men who have always protected you and they're your closest friends. The same goes for the Keybearer, he's always there to protect you too. I didn't send you back in time where you would be alone, Vennie. I sent you to this time on purpose because I knew the Sailors and Keybearer would protect you even if they didn't know who you were, yet."

Sora and Roxas held back their gasps as they learned of their special connection with Reks. According to the Luna-P, they were Reks' protectors, but they didn't understand the why though. They wanted to know exactly why this boy was so special.

Reks stopped his crying and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "I guess you're right, Luna-P…but when can I go home?"

"Soon Vennie, I promise," said the voice. "Once you find the Silver Crystal and learn of your father, Neo-King Ventus' past, then you can return home with the power and knowledge to help put a stop to the Negamoon's senseless destruction of Crystal Tokyo. You can't go back any sooner though. Be safe, my Small Vennie." The transmission ended, leaving Reks alone with the brothers without him even realizing it.

The added news shook Roxas and Sora to their cores. If Reks' father was a king in the future then that meant that the little runt was a prince. The better question was who was the kid's father? In addition, what did the voice mean by finding the Silver Crystal would he have the power to stop the Negamoon? Also, they wanted to know what in the world Crystal Tokyo was.

The only thing that they knew for sure was that they had to protect Reks from those creeps from the Negamoon, their new enemy. This was not open for debate.

Reks got back up on his feet, kicking up the dirt from the ground. "I won't let you down, Luna-P. I'll find my daddy's younger self then I'll get the Silver Crystal. I promise!" he shouted up into the sky.

"How cute! The little brat is making a promise." Reks gasped as he looked up into the sky, while the brothers continued to hide and sneak a peak at the sky too. Catzi gracefully landed on the ground with a ball of fire in her hands. "You're not getting away this time, you annoying twit. I'm taking you back to Rubeus then we can finally leave this backwater century forever!"

"No!" cried Reks. "I'm not leaving!"

Roxas and Sora got their stuff together and found a safer place to transform, hoping that they wouldn't take too long for Reks' sake. Roxas held up his Kingdom Key Keychain, called upon his power from the Keyblade, while Sora held his brooch up, and called for the crystal's power.

Catzi shook her finger at Reks. "I don't think so, brat. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Reks took in a deep breath as he prepared to scream when snowballs pelted Catzi. That was a shocker, it was the middle of spring and there was snow. He turned his head around and screamed with joy after seeing the Keybearer standing on top of a pile of crates.

"Remember me?" said the Keybearer as he pointed the Keyblade at Catzi. "I'm the one you called fashionable!"

Catzi brushed the melted snow off of her. "Obviously that was a mistake!" she growled at the boy. "Leave now, Keyboy! This has nothing to do with you."

"How about me then?" Sailor Moon appeared from behind the Keybearer with his arms crossed over his chest. The Moon Princes gazed at their enemy with intense hate as they jumped in and put themselves between Reks and Catzi. "We won't allow you to lay a single finger on him. We are the Champions for Love and Justice! We stand for everything good in our universe. In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

Catzi shook her head, jumping away from the boys. "Well since there's two of you and only one of me, I think we should tip the balance of power here back in my favor. Come out, Ayakashi Sisters!" She snapped her fingers together and three beams shot from her side, which took the form of her sisters. The sisters stood there, laughing as Sailor Moon and the Keybearer prepared themselves for a massive battle. "Introduce yourselves to this pea-brains, sisters!"

"I'm Prizma."

"The name's Avery."

"Birdie."

Catzi tossed her head to the side with fire appearing in her hands. "And I'm Catzi. We're the four Ayakashi Sisters of the Negamoon!" said Catzi. "And we'll be taking that brat back with us to the future."

"I think not. How about we even the odds?" The sisters and boys turned around, amazed by the arrival of the other Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus walked together in perfect sequence as they approached the construction zone. The sisters glared at the Guardian Sailors with intense hatred.

That was all that was needed to spark a massive battle.

Catzi threw wave after wave of her blue fire towards Sailor Mars. The red head jumped out from the fire's path and brought his hands together. Rings of fire shot after her waves of fire, causing the flames to explode on contact.

Birdie spun around with chilling, streams of water orbiting around her before she released them at Sailor Mercury. He whipped his arm back and countered with his Shine Aqua Illusion, creating a chilling wall of ice. The two continued to splash around with their bone chilling water with no signs of stopping.

Prizma engulfed the construction site with a dark thunderstorm, calling the storm down to shock Sailor Jupiter. The brunette charged at Prizma with a thunder ball between his hands then launched it at her. She gracefully dodged out of the way and called her thunder down, which caused lightning to fly in every direction.

Avery pulled out her whip as she glared at Sailor Venus. His hand started to glow when his metal-chained hearts spewing out like a whip. The two of them cracked their whips together and caused the ground around them to crack from the contact made by their love/hate whips.

Sailor Moon wrapped his arms around Reks, protecting him from the whiplash caused by the Sailors' battle with the sisters. The Keybearer used himself as a shield, keeping his blade in front of him, ready to fight whatever came their way. Everything seemed fine; as it appeared that the Sailor had the upper hand when an explosion caused by the lighting threw the Keybearer, Sailor Moon, and Reks up in the air. The boys crashed back onto the ground with Sailor Moon half-conscious, Reks crying hysterically for Sailor Moon, and the Keybearer struggling to get back on his feet.

"HAHAHA! So this is the mighty Sailor Moon and Keybearer." The boys looked up and gazed upon the form the sisters' fearless leader. Rubeus had appeared on the battlefield, ready for blood as he floated in the air. "It amazes me how weak that you are in the past, Keybearer. You were such a fearsome warrior in the future then again you weren't afraid to show your face in battle and you had two Keyblades, not one."

The Keybearer tore off his hood, allowing his blonde spikes to fly out and the Crescent Moon on his face to glow bright. He completely ignored the comment about his Keyblade, mostly because he did not understand the limits of his future self. "I'll show you a coward!" The Keybearer jumped on top of the steel beams, using them as leverage as he prepared to attack Rubeus head on.

He swung the Keyblade down towards Rubeus head, which the red head avoided by teleporting out from his path. The Keybearer started to free-fall towards the ground until he managed to jump back on a steel beam and push himself back up. Rubeus reappeared with a simple sword in his hand, blocking the Keyblade's attack with it.

"See," said Rubeus, "you're weak compared with your future self." The Keybearer clenched onto his teeth as he struggled to overpower the man. Rubeus smirked once he could see that he was winning. "Maybe you were never that strong. I knew Saphir was lying about your true strength." A orb of dark energy appeared in his hand, which he fired directly at the Keybearer causing the boy to lose the match and fall back to the ground.

Rubeus looked down on the earth to see that the Keybearer's eyes closed. He smirked as he hovered just a few feet above Sailor Moon and Reks, while the other Sailors were too busy with their fight against the sisters making Rubeus feel like that they were actually useful for something. "And then there was one," he said loudly. "You know, I've heard of the Sailor Soldiers and the Keybearer in the future, but…I've never heard about you, Sailor Moon." He tisked as spheres of dark energy gathered in his hand. "I suppose you don't make it to the future to see Crystal Tokyo. Oh well, let's not change the future. I'll eradicate you now; it'll be like you never existed!"

Reks shook his head in terror as he shook Sailor Moon. "No! You have to stop him, Sailor Moon," cried the boy. "Please! Don't let him take me away!"

The brunette looked into the boy's pleading eyes. Although, he could be a pain in the ass that always gets him in trouble, Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel like he had to protect the boy. It wasn't just because he was a Sailor and it was his duty or his possible "future duty" if he survives today, but because he felt a powerful connection with Reks. The connection was so powerful that it renewed his Valor form's strength.

"Die Sailor Moon!"

Rubeus threw the dark energy towards Reks and Sailor Moon just as the other Sailor managed to beat the sisters back long enough to see what was happening. The cried in utter horror and screamed for Sailor Moon and Reks to get out of the way. Reks stared blankly up at the fatal attack, unable to move or speak. Sailor Moon wrapped his arms around Reks as a last sign of defense as he summoned his power.

"MOON CRYSTAL PROTECT!"

A bright, star-shaped shield appeared in front of the boys with the black on Sailor Moon's clothes began to glow. Rubeus' attack met head on with Sailor Moon's shield, creating a fierce display of magic with Sailor Moon putting in all his power to protect him and Reks. The shield responded to Sailor Moon's strength and guarded the boys from harm before disappearing.

Rubeus began to howl in frustration, while Sailor Moon started to laugh. The Sailor looked directly towards the clan member as he continued to hold and protect the crying boy. "I won't allow you to harm him," he said. "How many times do I have to tell you that? I'll protect Reks and I'll protect the Earth. So what if I'm not around in your so-called future," he said with tears. Yes, he was a little sad to know that he wouldn't make it to see Crystal Tokyo, at least according to the Negamoon freaks. Yet, he wasn't going to let that stop him from performing his responsibility. "I'm around now and that's all that matters! I am Sailor Moon Valor Form!"

Rubeus shook his head and laughed. "I don't care what form you take," he said. "You're still going to die like a dog!" He gathered together another orb of dark energy, which he prepared to throw at the boys. The Sailors attempted to get in the way when they received interference from the sisters, causing their battle to continue. "Prepare to die!" Rubeus flung the second dark orb towards Sailor Moon and Reks.

Sailor Moon gathered together his strength again to hopefully create a shield strong enough to compete with Rubeus' attack. He could already sense that this attack was much stronger then the last, so he was going to need a shield stronger then the last. When he saw that his shield failed to form, panic struck his heart as he worried how he would protect Reks from Rubeus' attack.

A storm of roses gathered around Rubeus' attack, which created a massive explosion. Sailor Moon covered Reks' eyes, while Rubeus continued to yell in frustration with the others knocked down on their feet from the explosion. Once the smoke had cleared, they could see Tuxedo Mask standing on one of the steel beams, holding onto the Keybearer's body. He gently placed the boy flat on his back before jumping to the ground, beside Sailor Moon and Reks.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

Reks nodded his head. "Thank you for saving us, Tuxedo Mask," said the boy.

"Its my pleasure to help you." Tuxedo Mask smiled as he playfully messed with the boy's hair. He looked back towards Sailor Moon, slowly nodding his head. "I think this creep needs some scepter therapy!" he said, jokingly. "What do you think?"

Sailor Moon agreed as he got back on his feet and approached the floating figure of Rubeus. "This one is for you, buddy!" Calling upon every ounce of energy he had left, he summoned his scepter from his brooch and held it up in the air. The crown on top began to blink as his Valor Power took effect. Sailor Moon swung his scepter around the air with a trail of moon dust flowing behind it. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

A tidal wave of crescents and moon dust shot out from the Moon Scepter, heading directly towards Rubeus. His eyes nearly exploded from their sockets as he met the attack head on. A large explosion of moon dust covered the sky with nothing left behind once the smoke cleared. The sisters cried for their fallen leader when they were all shocked to see purple light followed with his weakened, scratchy form.

Rubeus breathed heavily as he struggled to remain in the air. Blood poured from his wounds and his body ached badly. "Let's go, sisters!" he ordered. "We're retreating for now! I'll get you back Sailor Moon if it's the last thing I do!" He disappeared in beams of purple light for their headquarters. The sisters did the exact same thing too with them disappearing in the same beams, leaving the Sailors and Reks alone.

*~*

Reks clung onto Luna-P even after the battle had ended between the Sailors and the Black Moon Clan. He looked up to the sky, at the Moon. His father used to tell him that long ago existed a beautiful Sailor Soldier of the Moon, who fought for love and justice, and saved the world numerous times from the power of darkness. His father also told him that even though Sailor Moon was no longer needed in the future, that a day would come where a new Sailor Soldier of the Moon would awaken to protect the world should the day ever come.

He had always thought that his father made that story up since he never met this Sailor of the Moon, but after everything he's been through since he ended up in the past he no longer believed that. He knew that the Sailor Moon who always saved him from the clan was the same one who his father used to tell him about.

It dawned on him that as long as Sailor Moon was around that he would be safe. He no longer had to worry about the clan coming to get him because Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Keybearer, and the Sailor Soldiers would always be there to protect him. After everything he experienced today, he was confident that these boys would be around to protect him from the Negamoon.

Sailor Moon approached him, kneeling to the ground once he reached him. "Are you alright, Reks?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

He nodded his head. "I'm very grateful that you saved me, but…I still have a mission to accomplish."

"And what would that be?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I have to find my father's past self," said Reks. "If I can find out where he is and learn what I have to learn from him then find the Silver Crystal I can return to the future and save everyone. I use the crystal's power to stop the Black Moon Clan from hurting my family."

Sailor Moon slowly nodded his head. "Alright then, let us help you find your father and as for the Silver Crystal." Somehow, he had a feeling that he would end up regretting doing this. He removed his brooch and opened the top, revealing to the boy the crystal. "I am in charge of protecting the Silver Crystal," he told the boy. "Once we find your father then I'll LEND you the crystal, but you have to promise to give it back to me. Its very important."

Reks agreed with Sailor Moon as he continued to gaze upon the tiny Silver Crystal. He remembered the crystal used to be bigger in the future then it was in the past.

*~*

At the Dark Citadel on Planet Nemesis, resided the Wiseman. The palace of the Dark Crystal resided at the heart of the planet, which was where the Wiseman took residence. The dark figure gazed into his crystal, foreseeing the failure of Rubeus and his team.

"Once again," said Wiseman, "they have failed me, but they did manage to do something right." From his crystal alter, he recreated the image of Sailor Moon during the time he protected Reks from Rubeus. "I have a strange feeling about this Sailor Moon. He looks strangely familiar. I have a strange feeling that he plays an important role with our present. But how? He doesn't exist in our present…unless."

A sudden epiphany hit the Wiseman as he looked into Sailor Moon's eyes. "Yes, I see it now," said Wiseman. "Why didn't I see this earlier?" The image of Sailor Moon disappeared and replaced with the image of a young man wearing long, white robes suited best for a king. The man appeared to be in a state of deep sleep with his heart crown perched on top his head, but his chocolaty, brown spikes were a dead give away to the Wiseman. "Just as I thought, they're a perfect match. Sailor Moon is Neo-King Ventus."

*~*

END!

On the next chapter...a new Droid attacks leads to Sailor Moon falling into a deep sleep with no hope of awakening from. Meanwhile, Riku battles his demons head on as he travels to the astral plane only to be left powerless as he comes face to face with Ansem and Maleficent with no chance of surviving. Will Sora ever wake up? And what will happen to Riku when he embraces both light and darkness? Find out in **Awakening, The Road to Dawn!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: GASP! I love this chapter! I think its my best work so far. Haha! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciated it a lot. So...keep it up for this one. Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Awakening, the Road to Dawn:**

"After slaying the evil dragon, the prince road on his trusty steed to rescue the sleeping beauty that was locked up at the top of the tower." Sora turned to the next page of the book to tell what Reks what happened next. The child demanded a bedtime story before he went to be, so Sora fished out his favorite of all stories, "Sleeping Beauty."

Reks yawned then smacked his head against the pillow. "BORING!" he said to the brunette. "I've heard this story a dozen times already."

Sora slowly turned his head, glaring at the boy. "So I've been reading this story for my own enjoyment? Why didn't you tell me that before I started reading?" Sora's fists shook as he tried not to smack the boy with his fist, but then he decided to shake it off. He wasn't going to let Reks ruin his favorite story! "Anyways, back to the story!" he said, smiling at Luna, who was trying to sleep.

"The prince ran to the top of the tower, where he found the sleeping beauty. Knowing that only true love's kiss can break the witch's spell, he knelt over and gave the young princess a kiss. The spell was broken, the princess woke up from her long sleep and life was restored to the kingdom. And they lived happily ever after! The end!"

Sora closed the book and yawned, loudly. He looked at Reks, expecting the young blonde to yell at him for reading the dumb story, but was surprised to see his eyes clothes. Reks was knocked out on Sora's bed, cuddling against his pillow. Sora couldn't help but smile as he turned off his lamp and crawled on the other side of bed. He wrapped his arm around Reks and rested his head on the pillow.

"Goodnight Reks," he whispered softly. "Night Luna."

Luna yawned as she stirred in her sleep. "Goodnight Sora."

*~*

Riku thrashed around in his sleep.

_He kept dreaming of the beautiful wedding that he could have with Sora. The two were so happy and in love, that nothing could hurt them. Nothing but the future. That was when his dreams would turn violent as he saw a crystallized palace followed by Sora/Ventus crying before being blown up in a terrible explosion that damaged the earth._

"_NO SORA!" cried Riku in his dreams._

_He stood alone on the dark, dreamscape in his wedding tuxedo. He buckled down to his knees, smashing his fist into the darkness. "No!" he shouted. "Why does this keep happening? Why do I have to stay away from Sora?" he asked the darkness. "I love him! Why can't I be with him!"_

_The darkness didn't respond to him, which only got Riku more frustrated. His screaming grew louder and louder. The darkness, however, did not give in to Riku's pain. It remained uncaring and unyielding, so was the power of darkness._

"_I hate this!" screamed Riku. "I want to be with Sora! Let me be with Sora!"_

"_You can't!" cried a voice. A ribbon of light broke through the darkness and wrapped itself around Riku's body. The ribbon fastened tight around him, as the voice continued to speak to him. "I apologize, Prince Riku, but for your sake and Sora's you two must never be together."_

_Riku shook his head and tried to tare the ribbon off him. He didn't want to listen to the mysterious voice. He had a feeling that this voice and the Seeker were connected. They just wanted to make his life miserable so he'll become the Seeker's vessel again. "NO! I don't believe you. Give me one good reason why!"_

"_Because I have seen the future," said the voice, "and Sora doesn't live." Riku stopped fighting the light, after hearing the voice's words about Sora's death, which allowed the ribbon to consume him. His vision blinded with white light, making him go half-blind. "I am sorry, Prince Riku, but as long as the two of you are together, something terrible will happen to Sora, which will lead to the world's destruction."_

_Riku nodded his head, slowly. "Sora…I'm sorry," he said, crying into the darkness and light. "I can't let you die…"_

_*~*_

Riku woke up from his nightmare, throwing his covers off him. His breathing was heavy as he gasped for much needed air. The room was filled with darkness since his blinds covered all the light that came from the city. Riku embraced the cold in nothing but his boxers with his abs muscles contracting from the cold air.

That was when he heard the laughter. The same villainous laughter he heard everytime he woke up from his nightmares. Out from the darkness, emerged the Seeker of Darkness. However, this time he wasn't just some dark specter from his nightmares, he wore his leather armor with the Heartless insignia burned onto his chest. His long, silver hair styled perfectly as he took a seat on Riku's bed.

"You should listen to your dreams, boy," said the Seeker. "You will only cause Sora a great deal of pain. With all that darkness still lingering in your heart, why I'm sure it would frighten the boy. Maybe that's what the voices were warning you about?" The Seeker turned his head with one eyebrow raised up. "Your darkness is what kills Sora, don't you see? You're responsible for Sora's untimely death."

Riku shook his head. "I wouldn't do that!" he shouted. He jumped out of his bed, clenching his fists. "I would never do that to Sora! I love him!"

The Seeker continued to laugh at him. "Love…love won't save you from the darkness, boy." He held up on hand then clenched his fingers together into a tight ball. "I am near completion. Soon I will be resurrected and you shall be the catalyst that will free me from the Astral Plane. I will rule this world, Prince Riku, and you shall rule it with me."

"I'll never join you," growled Riku.

"That's what you say now," said the Seeker as he rose from his bed. He slowly walked towards Riku's open door, watching as it turned into a dark portal. "But soon you'll change your mind, my boy. You will be my servant once more." The Seeker walked into the dark portal and vanished, taking his portal with him.

*~*

The bag of groceries dangled around Sora's wrist as he slowly made his way back to his house. His mother sent him out on an errand to pick up a few things for dinner tonight, which of course he agreed to since it-involved food! He needed to get a carton of eggs, some milk, bread, and some weird sauce that he couldn't pronounce. Now with that done, he could run home and enjoy the rest of his Saturday.

It was safe to assume that Sora was in a good mood today. He wasn't in the mood to let anything or anyone bother him. At least, until he saw him run past him. Sora was about to cross the street when from the corner of his eye, he saw a streak of silver hair run past him. His neck snapped back to catch a glimpse of the fleeing figure, only to see that it was Riku jogging.

Riku was completely oblivious that Sora was there as he took a break from a three-mile jog across the city. He pulled out the bottle of water in the front pocket of his sweats and chugged the bottle down. Sora stared at the bead of sweat running down from Riku's head, while the sleeveless hoodie revealed the muscles in his arms that Sora would often stare at and longed to hold him once more.

Riku shook off his grogginess and popped his stiff neck, catching a glimpse of Sora. He already knew that it was too late to blow the boy off. Sora was already watching him, so he had to be civilized and at least acknowledge the boy's presence. The voice didn't say a thing about Riku saying hello to Sora.

"Hey Sora," said Riku, taking in deep breaths. "How are you and the others doing?"

Sora approached Riku with cautious steps. "We're alright," he said, softly. Awkward silence, Sora was never good with any period of silence. It just annoyed him because he was a very talkative creature. He had to talk to Riku. He needed to talk to Riku. There was one thing Riku would respond to without him getting angry and run. "Umm…Riku, have you talked to Reks about the future?"

He nodded his head. "All he said was that the city he's from is called Crystal Tokyo, and he lives within the Crystal Palace. That's about it."

"Oh," said Sora, "he's never told me about Crystal Tokyo."

Riku noticed Sora's adorable, pouty face. He felt like he should say something more to comfort the brunette when the vision flashed through his thoughts. Sora would die if he gets close. He shook his head, his wet hair smacking his face. He couldn't be responsible for Sora's death…he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"I have to go," said Riku, as he ran off. Sora tried to call after him, but within seconds Riku was long gone. He ran as far and fast as he could away from Sora. The brunette stood on the sidewalk and watched as his Riku ran off into the distance.

*~*

Sora already dropped the groceries off at his house when Roxas informed him of a Sailor meeting at the park. Roxas dragged his brother out of the house, while Reks was distracted by helping their mother out in the kitchen. The boys ran towards the park, making it just in time before Axel got angsty with them.

The brothers sat down quietly on the wooden bench, ignoring Axel's comments on their tardiness. Squall and Zexion rolled their eyes at him, while Demyx and Naminé played rock-paper-scissors with each other, and as usual, Demyx was losing.

Roxas calmed his boyfriend down with a series of kisses, begging for forgiveness. Axel quickly shut his mouth shut then bought his Roxy's favorite ice cream flavor from the nearest ice cream man, Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Axel returned with a round of free ice cream for all of them, making Squall and Zexion and Naminé worry about Axel's sudden generosity. Demyx informed them of their next gig in a week, receiving a round of congratulations from the gang.

Naminé sucked on her ice cream, while laughing at the boys. "I think we should get started on what we wanted to talk about," suggested the witch. "What do we know about Reks?"

Axel quickly agreed with Naminé. "Well, let's see for starters, he's the prince of some city called Crystal Tokyo, which apparently exists in the future."

"And this city is under attack by those freaks from the Negamoon," added Zexion. "They chased him all the way into the past and are now trying to change it by capturing these Star Points, but what is the significance of these Star Points?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing our past enemies," said Squall, "I'm willing to bet my allowance that the Star Points have something to do with Crystal Tokyo."

Demyx nodded his head. "It makes sense! Why else would they attack these spots?" asked the blonde.

"But the better question is where are the other Star Points?" asked Roxas.

"And how do we fit into all of this?" asked Naminé.

Sora stared down to his melting, half-eaten ice cream. All a sudden, he didn't feel like eating anymore. The frozen treat was so good, but his appetite was no existent as he thought about everything the others were saying, what Rubeus told him during their last battle, and Riku too. It seemed that his own future was short and bleak, filled with a never-ending nightmare.

He felt that it was too much for him to handle.

"Sora?" Roxas placed his head on his brother's shoulder, looking concerned. The boy pointed at the melting ice cream in Sora's hands. "Are you okay? You've barely touched your ice cream?"

He shook his head. Of course, he didn't feel good! He felt like shit! He felt horrible and he just wanted to scream. "I'm not that hungry," whispered Sora. "I've been thinking though, about Rubeus said about me not existing in the future."

"Don't believe him," said Zexion. "He's just trying to trick you."

Sora shook his head. "I know my villains by now, and I don't believe that Rubeus was lying about this. He knows more about our futures then we do. Something must happen to Sailor Moon that erases all trace of him from the world."

"Don't think like that, Sora," said Naminé.

"I can't help it," said Sora. "I just feel terrible." The melted ice cream continued to run down his hands before finally snapping in half. The half that fell on the grass and was immediately swarmed by bugs and ants, while the rest continued to melt in Sora's hands. He frowned and sighed as he stared down at his mess. "It doesn't help that Riku doesn't love me, either," he admitted. He leaned his back against the bench, trying not to cry. "I'm so tired of this."

Demyx frowned, while he rested his head against Sora's free shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sora…we'll all be okay."

*~*

Riku felt like he needed a cigarette after his run in with Sora. He felt like he needed that cigarette, badly! And that's because he hates cigarettes, smokers, and anything else that falls under those categories. Sure, he wasn't one above consume alcoholic beverages, but smoking was a big no-no for him.

After his jog, he ran back home and showered before going to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Zack after his class ended. Riku took advantage of all this free time to think to himself, quietly. He continued to wonder about his dreams and the Astral Plane that Ansem mentioned. That was why he found a local magic shop and found out all the information he needed on the Astral Plane, also known as the Realm of Spirits. It sounded like the perfect place to hide, lucky for him, he found a book with an incantation to travel to the Astral Plane.

He also wondered about his precious Sora. He knew the way that he was treating Sora was cruel and unfair, but he had to do this so that the boy would live. A world where he couldn't be with Sora was better then one with Sora dead. Right? That was the question he spent the past month or two trying answer.

Sora would have to wait for him though. He needed to find out what happens to Sora in the future before he could try to rescue him. However, first things first, he needed to find a way to stop the Seeker of Darkness. Riku could feel his dark power growing stronger, his stench was making the young man nauseous. If the Seeker wasn't stopped soon then he would be too powerful to be stopped a second time.

That was when Zack came into the coffee shop. The elder took a seat beside Riku by the counter/bar area. "What's up, buddy?" asked Zack. He wrapped his arm around Riku's neck, pulling him into a strange hug. "What is Mr. Moody thinking about today?"

"Sora." No! That's not what Riku really meant, but Sora was the first thing that came to mind. He just missed the kid so much that being apart was killing him, despite knowing that it could be exactly what's keeping the boy alive.

"Remind me why you two broke up again?" asked Zack.

Riku shook his head. "It's complicated," he said.

"Try me," said Zack. "In case you've forgotten, me and Aerith are doing the whole long-distance thing for another year. Do you have any idea how hard that is? How long I've gone without having sex? My hand hurts!"

Riku rolled his eyes, pushing his coffee and pastry away from him. "That's a little too much info for me, Zack," he said. He nearly vomited from such a toxic image of his best friend. "I didn't need the mental image."

Zack shook his head. "You know what I mean!" shouted the man. "I'm just saying, I probably understand what you're going through, Riku."

If Zack only had half the idea. If only Riku could tell him about all of this. It would make things so much easier having his best friend know about his secret identity and the reason why he couldn't be with Sora. Having someone there to understand would help him in his struggles.

"I'm sorry, Zack…but I just can't tell you."

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, Riku, but I'm here whenever you're ready to talk."

"Thanks," said Riku. He finished off the rest of his pastry and grabbed his sweater off his chair. He needed to go now. The Sun was getting ready to set and the incantation had to be read during the twilight hour. "I'm gonna go. I have something I want to get done before tomorrow."

"A project?" asked Zack.

Riku nodded his head. "You can say that," he said before running off.

*~*

Four candles were lit on his table, representing the four elements of nature. Riku placed the book in the middle of the candles with it open to the page on the Astral Plane. The illustrations of the plane varied from perspective and world. Apparently, the Astral Plane had many worlds that ranged from happy to sad to horrific. He had to be sure he entered the right world to stop Ansem before it was too late.

Riku blew out a little match, preparing to speak the incantation. "Fire, Earth, Air, and Water, I bring you all together. Spirits of the otherworld, I welcome you to my home. Take me, guide me. Send my spirit through space and time. Take me to where the shadows dwell, take my spirit to where it wants, take me to the Astral Plane." Riku noticed the lights in his apartment slightly dim, while the candles were blown out from a magical wind. The magical wind blew into Riku and caused him to loose his breath.

Riku quickly drew in air, but felt nothing come in. He no longer felt the need to breath anymore. It terrified him. He thought he was dead, and that was when he saw his body on the floor. He looked at himself, expecting to be transparent, but was shocked to see him looking the way he did before the incantation.

"I'm…dead?" he asked.

The setting Sun faded into the horizon, welcoming the Full Moon. Riku turned his head to gaze into the moonlight when he felt himself become weightless. An odd sensation surged through his body as he felt himself fade away.

*~*

"_Welcome to my world, Prince Riku."_

_Riku opened his sleepy eyes and found that he was drifting off into a space of darkness while wearing his princely attire. He wore a blue, armored suit with long shoulder pads and a black cape. A sword was sheathed around his waist and he carried with him a single rose. He felt so strange wearing the clothes of his past life since this was the first time since he died last year that he's worn them. It was during the battle with the Negaverse. Prince Ventus' cry for help brought his spirit back from the dead and he, along with the Sailors, lend Ventus their strength to stop the World of Chaos. _

_That was when he felt his presence. _

_Riku felt an unknown force pull him down towards a massive, stain glass pillar. As he felt the gravity pull on him, he noticed the pillar sparkled with the image of him and Prince Ventus dancing, while the silhouettes of eight men in Sailor uniforms surrounded them. Riku landed on the pillar of glass and remarkably not caused it to crack._

_He held onto his sword and unsheathed it. He saw the blade had the same symbol as Roxas's Kingdom Key, while it was merely a simple sword. The silver haired boy twirled the blade around as he clung onto his precious rose and waited, waited for the darkness to come to him._

_A dark portal opened and out emerged two figures. Two, very familiar figures that brought a chill down Riku's spine. He expected to see the Seeker of Darkness, but the other…he never expected to see that witch again! Wearing her dark robes and carrying her long staff with a green gem perched on top was the former Queen of the Negaverse, Maleficent._

_The witch laughed as she stood still and proper. "If it isn't my former servant. It has been too long, Prince Riku," said Maleficent. "How are you?"_

"_I'll be better as soon as I destroy you!" shouted Riku. He held his rose up and called upon his power. "Tuxedo Power!" Riku expected a storm a rose petals to consume him and his clothes to be replaced with his black tuxedo, but that's not what he got. Nothing happened to him. His powers failed him._

_The Seeker of Darkness joined Maleficent in a fit of laughter. The dark-skinned man shook his head, while he approached the center of the glass pillar. "You'll find that you won't be able to transform into Tuxedo Mask on the Station of Awakening," said the Seeker. "You are nothing here! This is our domain!" _

_A storm of darkness consumed the pillar, causing Riku to cover himself with his cape in order not to choke. Maleficent merely laughed at his futile efforts. "Foolish boy! You should just succumb to the darkness again," said the dead queen. "You're heart belongs to the darkness! Now bow to the true essence of darkness!"_

_Riku could only watch in horror as the darkness had wrapped around the Seeker and the queen, which created a lightning storm The darkness completely enveloped the two, resurrecting spirits and slowly began to merge the two of them as one, single entity. A dark figure slowly began to emerge from the smoke, breathing Maleficent's classic, green fire. Riku clung onto his sword for dear life, while he hid his rose between his armor and belt. The storm began to die and Riku could only gasp in terror as he saw his new enemy._

_Standing before him was a hideous, black dragon. The dragon belched Maleficent's fire, as Riku understood this to be their true face. The true form of both Maleficent and the Seeker. If he were going to stop their resurrection and protect Sora then he would have to slay the dragon. If he were still seven years old, he would probably think this was pretty cool, but as an adult only on word came to mind._

"_Shit!" said Riku._

_The dragon spewed its green fire and consumed Riku whole._

_*~*_

Luna woke up from her other bed in the living room. She didn't feel like sleeping with Sora and Reks tonight, figuring they would be trying to kill each other in the middle of the night, thus waking her up from her sleep. However, what caused her to wake up were something different then the sound of boys arguing. She could hear someone moving around the house in the middle of the night.

"Could it be a burglar?" she asked herself. She carefully approached where she heard the noises the loudest, the kitchen. She peaked through the open doorway and could see someone crouched down in front of the fridge. "A food burglar?" Her long nails clicked against the tile, making the food thief turn around, revealing himself to be a teary-eyed Sora. Luna felt relieved that it was Sora, but disappointed at him for eating this late. "You know, Sora, if you eat before bed you'll have a terrible time getting back to sleep.

Sora shook his head as he forked down a slice of the pie his mom made for dessert. "I don't care…if I ever go...back to sleep, Luna," said the boy. He sniffed between his words and continued to force himself to eat more. "I don't care how fat I get either. It doesn't matter, not as if Riku loves me. He hates me…"

"Oh Sora," sighed the cat. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to do to pull him out of this rut.

*~*

Reks woke up needing to go to the bathroom, badly. Still in his pajamas, he ran to the toilet and relieved himself of his problem before going back to bed. He was just about to walk in to Sora's room when he heard the sounds Sora and Luna were making, so he went downstairs to investigate. That was when he heard about Sora and Riku.

He couldn't believe that Riku could hate Sora. It just didn't sit with him right for some reason. Maybe it was because Sora was trying to at least be nice to him that he felt like he owned the brunette. Sure, he didn't know how the two were together, but he just knew that they were meant to be!

He quickly got Luna-P then ran out of the house without anyone noticing.

Reks ran as long and fast as he could towards Riku's apartment. He had to find the boy before it was too late. He was going to force him to talk to Sora even if it killed him.

He started to cross the street, but didn't see the truck coming. The truck would've run him over had Luna-P not pushed him out of the way. It was too late though. Reks was already screaming at the top of his lungs even though his life was no longer in danger. The crescent on his forehead began to glow and emitted a massive beam of light that lit up half the sleeping city.

*~*

Rubeus felt Vennie's energy surfacing, and knew this was the perfect moment to strike and capture the brat. He approached one of his mirrors and called Avery and Prizma who were working together to patrol the city for any signs of the prince. He snapped his fingers together, opening a communication link between him and the sisters.

Avery and Prizma were located by some park, and awaited Rubeus' orders after hearing his call. The man smiled as he watched the sisters waiting for him obediently. "Did you feel that?" he asked. "Small Vennie's energy readings are off the charts."

"Feel that?" said Avery. "We didn't have to feel it. We saw the Lunar Cry. That little runt is probably a mile or two away from us."

Prizma nodded her head. "Don't worry, Rubeus. We have this covered." She started to yawn and stretch her stiff neck. "A little late though, so hopefully those Sailor brats won't interfere this time."

Rubeus snarled at the sisters. Did she really have to bring back that memory of his battle with the Keybearer and Sailor Moon? "For your sakes they better not be!" He closed the transmission and turned away from the mirror. He had to admit that those brats were stronger then he though, but Sailor Moon inflicted the most pain on him with his scepter. If it was the last thing he would do, Rubeus will have his revenge against Sailor Moon.

*~*

Luna managed to wake Roxas up from his slumber to help her with Sora. The blonde drowsily agreed to help as he stepped out of bed. For the better part of half an hour, Roxas did everything he could to comfort his brother. He even joined him in his eat-a-thon by eating the half-empty jar of ice cream.

Luna marveled at the boys' stupidity and went towards her favorite chew toy. She was about to pounce on her plastic mouse when she felt a massive energy. It didn't take her long to recognize that the energy belonged to Reks, meaning that the boy had snuck out and now he was in danger!

Sora and Roxas felt Reks' energy as well, and were nearly out the door in their t-shirts and boxers when Luna stopped them. "You can't go out dressed like that!" she told the boys. "At least put a long jacket on to cover your legs." The brothers giggled at their lack of modesty and pulled out the longest coats they had out of coat closet. Roxas' coat was long enough to cover his chicken legs, but Sora's barely reached his knees. It was good enough though for them.

The three of them ran off into the night, in search for Reks.

*~*

Reks took a short cut to Riku's apartment through the park. He could see several tall buildings standing over the trees in the moonlight. The boy ran as far and fast as he could out of the park, to find Riku's place.

He was almost free from the park when two figures stood in the middle of the crossroads, leading to his freedom. Despite the darkened sky, he could clearly see the two figures that were standing in his way.

"We got you, Small Vennie," said Prizma.

Avery nodded her head and teleported behind Reks. She wrapped her arms around the boy, while he tired to fight her off. "There's no way you're getting away you miserable little brat!" said Avery. "You're coming with us!"

Reks shook his head as he struggled to get free. "No! Somebody help me!" he cried into the sky. Avery and Prizma could only laugh at the boy, while they dragged him out of the park, kicking and screaming.

Fortunately, for Reks, Sora and Roxas had just arrived to the park and heard his screaming. The brothers ran where Reks was being kidnapped by the Negamoon Sisters with Luna not too far behind them.

"I think we should teach them a lesson," suggested Roxas as he held up his keychain. The moonlight glistened off its silver surface with a dazzling light. "Kingdom Key Power!" He dropped the keychain with the Keyblade taking shape then caught it by its hilt before it touched the ground. Light circled around him, creating his black robe, while the Moon and Earth symbols burned against his skin.

Sora dug through his coat pocket and took out his brooch. "You guys are in for it now," he said to no one. "You're on my bad side now. Moon Crystal Power!" The lid to the brooch disappeared and the Silver Crystal began to sparkle with life. He twirled the item around until it attached itself against his chest and caused a pair of angel wings to sprout from his back. Red and black ribbons shot out from the brooch and feathers danced around him, while giving form to his Sailor outfit.

Reks cried in terror again as he tried to pull himself free of Avery. The sisters continued to laugh at him and paid no attention to the Keyblade flying towards them. The Keyblade spun around the air and knocked Prizma on the ground. Avery, without even realizing it, had released Reks to check on her sister, giving Reks enough time to run away.

The Keyblade disappeared from the site of the sisters, and reappeared in the hands of the Keybearer who also had a protective grip on Reks. The sisters bit their lips, trying to hold back their anger, especially when they saw Sailor Moon emerge from the woods.

"I guess the message didn't stick," said Sailor Moon, "when I kicked your boss's ass!"

Avery shook her head. "I suppose not," she told the Sailor. "How about we teach you a listen? We're not going to stop until the brat is ours." She cracked her whip against the concrete path, opening a dark portal in the sky. "Come to us, Droid Hypnotica!" Green smoke poured out from the portal, creating the form of a man wearing a green suit with a horn sticking out of his head.

The Keybearer pulled Reks closer towards him, while Sailor Moon stood in the frontlines against the Droid. Prizma laughed as lightning clicked against her hand. "You scared yet, brats? Hypnotica, why don't you put them to sleep?"

The Droid nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am!" Hypnotic waves slowly began to shoot out from his eyes as he waved his arms around in circles. Sailor Moon was the first to be effected by the sleeping waves, while the Keybearer and Reks struggled to fight it.

"Get Reks out of here!" shouted Sailor Moon. The Keybearer took the boy away from the battle, while Sailor Moon buckled down to his knees. Luna appeared next to him, trying to keep him awake, which failed. Sailor Moon started to feel very goofy as sleep began to overtake him. "You were wrong about the sweets, Luna! I feel very sleepy now!" Despite Luna's protests, Sailor Moon closed his eyes and collapsed flat on the ground.

"Wake up, Sailor Moon!" shouted Luna.

The Keybearer and Reks turned around and saw Sailor Moon on the ground, snoring rather loudly. It humiliated the Keybearer to no ends to see his brother like this, while Reks grew worried and screamed for him to wake up.

"Don't worry," said Avery, "you two are next!"

"I would reconsider that if I were you!" The other Sailors jumped out from different corners of the park and surrounded themselves around Avery and Prizma. The boys took a fighting stance against the sisters, ready to kick their butts.

The sisters looked at each other then back at the Droid. They did not like the odds with four Sailors and the Keybearer. "Take care of these runts, Hypnotica!" said Avery as she flew up into the sky. Prizma followed her sister and they both teleported back to their base.

The Droid followed his masters' orders and prepared to put the remaining boys into a deep slumber that they would never wake from just like Sailor Moon. The Droid would finish them all off once and for all. Hypnotic waves began to emerge from the Droid's eyes again, but the Sailors did their best to fight off the sleeping effects.

Sailor Mars pulled out a sacred scroll from his glove and slowly began to chant into it. "I call upon the fire of Mars!" The scroll ignited with a fiery aura as Mars' power began to take hold. "Fireballs Charge!" Mars waved the scroll around before finally flinging it at the Droid. The scroll hit its target as it burned the Droid's horn, turning it into a vaporous, green gas that flowed inside Sailor Moon's body causing it to turn purple.

The Sailors and Keybearer ran towards Sailor Moon, trying to wake him up. Jupiter carried him to the nearest bench, where Venus tried to slap him awake. Mars prayed over the boy's shoulder, hoping that it would be enough to wake him, but was sadly disappointed when it failed him.

"Come on Sailor Moon, wake up!" cried Venus. "Please wake up."

Jupiter gave Sailor Moon a good, hard smack across the face. "Come on! You have to wake up, Sailor Moon! You have to wake up!"

Sailor Mercury began to do an analysis on Sailor Moon's energy reading. He pushed a few keys down on his keypad to understand what has happened to Sailor Moon. "This is very bad, you guys," he whispered after getting the full results. "He's quickly being drained of all his energy! If we can't find a way to remove the Droid from his body then…then Sailor Moon will die!"

Reks' eyes shot from his skull. "Sailor Moon…no."

Luna shook her head. She was not about to let Sailor Moon die, not now, not ever! There was only one person who came to mind who had the slightest chance of saving him. "Riku," she whispered softly. She ran away from the boys, running towards Riku's apartment.

*~*

_Riku should've burned. _

_He should've been burned alive by the flames that bellowed from the dragon's mouth. _

_Sweet death should've taken him by now, but for some unforeseen reason, he was still alive. Unharmed by the fire that threatened to consume him alive. The flames circled around him, creating a hot dome that did no harm to him, but why. Why wasn't the fire hurting him? Why was he still alive?_

_Riku looked around the dome he was trapped within and searched for a reason for his safety against the dragon. He noticed that the dome emitted a foreign, protective light that kept him safe from the dragon's attack. What could be strong enough to produce a barrier of this magnitude?_

"_Prince Riku!" shouted a choir of voices. Four ghostly, figures bathed in warm light surrounded the Prince of the fallen Earth Kingdom. The figures circled around him, providing an extra layer of defense for the prince. Slowly, the figures began to hallow out, revealing their identities to the prince. Riku gasped in shock and terror after recognizing the gray uniforms that belonged to the four warriors from their battle against the Negaverse._

_It was impossible. His life had just been saved by the four warriors of the Negaverse: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite. They were the ones who created the barrier to protect Riku; they are the ones who saved his life._

"_How is this possible?" questioned Riku. "You're all supposed to be dead."_

_The blonde and first warrior that challenged the Sailors, Jadeite, smirked as he laughed at the prince. "Death isn't as permanent as one would think," he said._

"_Our spirits wouldn't allow us to remain at rest," replied the other blonde, Zoisite. "We could not rest knowing we haven't repented to our prince!"_

_Riku was confused. He was their prince. How could that be possible? More times then he could count, they've all tried to kill him at some point during their lives. Now they were calling him their prince! "That's impossible!" said Riku. "You served the Negaverse."_

"_Under Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness's control," added Kairi's former flame, Nephrite. His long, auburn hair blowing majestically. "They manipulated us, corrupted our minds until we bent to their will. We are sorry that we betrayed you, Prince Riku."_

"_Allow me to explain," said the silver haired man, Malachite. His light-blue cape blew from the wind caused by the flames being exposed to the barrier. He, along with the other warriors, strengthened the barrier to keep the flames back. "During the Silver Millennium, we were instructed by the Earth King to be the guardians, advisors, and generals to the crowned prince, you Prince Riku. Think of us as your Sailor Soldiers, if you must in order to understand. Our duty was to protect and guide you, but the day Maleficent and the Seeker rose to power was the same day we betrayed you and the Earth Kingdom. Please, Prince Riku, accept our apology."_

_Nephrite nodded his head. "If we are ever to find peace, we must have your forgiveness!"_

"_Please forgive us!" replied Zoisite and Jadeite. _

_Riku believed the story that they told him, mainly because he lived through that nightmare. He knew better then anyone everything that experience under the control of Maleficent and the Seeker. A sigh escape his lips as he understood what he had to do. His sword hung loosely from his grip. "I…I forgive you."_

_Malachite smiled at the prince. "Thank you, Prince Riku," he said, kindly. "Now, to prove ourselves worthy, allow us to help you stop Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness from returning to the Earth!"_

_Riku nodded his head. "Let's do this, together!"_

"_Fools!" The voice came from the dragon, itself. "You think forgiving each other of your sins will be enough to stop us? We are the darkness! We will continue to rain down fire and brimstone upon you. You're souls are tainted with darkness! You will never be able to defeat us! Succumb to darkness, succumb to Oblivion!"_

"_NO," shouted Nephrite. He wouldn't allow the dragon to prove what he learned from his time with Kairi wrong. He wouldn't let that girl's innocence, her kindness to him, be in vain. "As long as we're willing to forgive and repent for our sins, the light will always welcome us back. No matter how deep we dive into the darkness, there will always be light!"_

_The dragon laughed manically as its fire continued to rain down upon them. The former Negaverse warriors buckled down to their knees from the pressure placed upon them. Riku could feel that their energy wasn't going to late much longer. The battle needed to end now before it was too late!  
_

_However, Riku was too weak. He didn't have any mystical abilities in this form as Sora did. He couldn't create a cosmic beam of light or even transform into Tuxedo Mask. He was weak and vulnerable. The dragon could kill him with hardly any effort excreted._

_However, Riku didn't want to die like a dog. He wanted to fight until the bitter end. He was going to continue to fight, even if it was the last thing he did!  
_

_It was then that Riku felt another presence within the barrier. He looked away from his weakening guard, looking at another ghostly figure. Unlike the Seeker of Darkness or Maleficent this being smelt different to him, kinder. This being smelt of darkness, but there was also light within it. _

_The ghostly figure approached Riku, slowly transforming into a solid form. The figure was a man, wearing a lilac suit and cape, similar to Zexion's hair but lighter. He carried with him a long, white staff with a small, golden orb perched on top. His silver haired flowed halfway down his back and his flawless face protected with a white mask._

_Riku somehow felt that he knew this man from somewhere else. Like a dream. That was it! This man was the voice from his dreams. "You're him, aren't you?" said Riku. "You sent me the visions about Sora."_

_The man nodded. "What you saw is true, Prince Riku," said the man, "but I'm not here to warn you. I'm here to help you in your Awakening. This is the moment where you'll take your first step to fulfilling your destiny. Do you want to be strong, Riku?"_

_He didn't hesitate for a second. Riku knew what he wanted and he wanted to be strong enough to fight without his Tuxedo powers. "I want to be strong," he said, clearly and confidently. "I want to fight!"_

"_Then so be it," said the man. He placed the tip of his staff on the Prince's shoulder. "To be strong, Riku, you must accept the darkness in your heart."_

"_What!"_

_The man nodded. "You must accept the darkness within your heart, but don't allow it to control you," he said, sure of himself. "Darkness isn't always evil. Darkness can be good too, depending on its master. Embrace the darkness in your heart, Riku, but don't forget about the light within it as well." The golden orb on his staff slowly began to glow along with Riku's Dream Sword. "Walk the path of Light and Darkness, together you'll be able to accomplish what you thought impossible."_

_Riku knew what the man was telling him was the truth. He always thought he should run away from the darkness, run towards the light. Light would protect him from anything, but somehow he felt that abandoning the darkness was wrong. It would be like throwing away a piece of his past, of himself. He knew in his heart that if he accepted his darkness, but don't allow it to control him he would be stronger._

_He closed his eyes and opened his heart to everything. He embraced his darkness, he embraced the light. No longer would he allow his fears of being consumed by the darkness and shunned by the light get in his way. He would no longer allow his fears to get the better of him._

_The Dream Sword exploded in a bright display of light that destroyed the generals' barrier and blew out the dragon's fire. Riku felt a sudden surge of power growing within him as he watched the man disappear in a flash of light. Then, a new shade of light appeared from the Dream Sword, one made up of both light and darkness, twilight._

_Riku accepted this new power as a part of him. He accepted his knew responsibility. It became apparent that the Dream Sword accepted Riku as well and bent to his well. The sword transformed into something else, the blade took the shape of a demon's wing, but had an angel's wing stick out from its tip. The hilt, too, took the shape of an angel and demon's wing with a chain dangling down, bearing the Heartless insignia that Riku once feared, but no longer._

"_The Way to Dawn," whispered Riku as he held up his new weapon._

_Jadeite shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be," he whispered to the others._

"_He's chosen," said Nephrite._

"_Chosen by the blade," added Zoisite._

_  
Malachite nodded his head as he watched Riku lift the blade up. "He's a Keyblade Master, now," he finished._

_The dragon spewed another firestorm down upon them, but Riku was too swift for the dragon to kill. He jumped in the front and used the power of his Keyblade. "Dark Shield!" A light and dark barrier appeared before them, guarding them from the fire until the dragon had nothing left. "This ends here, Ansem!" cried Riku. He swung his blade foreword, creating a destructive blast of energy that enveloped the dragon whole!_

_Green fire exploded in every possible direction of the Astral Plane. The generals got back on their feet and smiled at their prince. They all nodded their heads then bowed before him, until they slowly began to dissipate as well. Now that they received their forgiveness, they could finally rest in piece._

_So could Riku. Now that Ansem and Maleficent were gone for good, he no longer needed to fear his darkness. Now, he could concern himself with matters that are more important._

*~*

The dream, the fight, was over. Riku woke up from his carpet feeling relieved about everything for the first time in a long time. No longer did he have to worry about the Seeker of Darkness or his own darkness harming those he cared for most. They would all be safe now.

Riku opened a window to let in some fresh air. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already one o'clock Sunday morning. It looks like his journey to the Astral Plane took longer then he had originally anticipated. He did not mind though, he was okay as long as he wasn't hurled decades into the future.

But he did have one problem he needed to fix. Not being in motion for nearly eight hours can mess with your bladder. He ran to his restroom and relieved himself of everything that was backed up in him.

Now that he took care of his bladder needs, he walked back into the living room and began to strip down to his underwear. He was about to pull down his zipper when he saw a dark-furred cat with a crescent Moon on her forehead, sitting on his couch.

Riku felt a sharp pain in his chest after seeing the feline. He knew that something must have happened to make her appear. "What happened to Sora, Luna?"

"A Droid put him to sleep," said Luna. She jumped off the sofa and landed in front of him. "Sailor Mercury says he doesn't have much time left. I know you pretend that you don't care about him, but he needs you. Please Riku you have to save Sailor Moon from dying!"

"Sora," whispered Riku as he closed his eyes. He nodded his head and grabbed his discarded shirt, putting it back on. "Let's go." He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle from the end table and ran out the door with Luna following behind him.

Riku and Luna ran downstairs to the parking lot where his bike was located. Riku started the engine, while Luna decided not to join him on his bike. "I rather enjoy living," said Luna. "Besides, I'm too lightweight. I would fly out and get run over by another car."

"Good point," said Riku as he pulled out from his spot and drove out of the parking area beneath his apartment. "I'll save, Sora! Don't worry!"

Luna nodded her head. "I know you will, Riku. I trust you."

*~*

Riku drove like a lunatic through traffic. He weaved in and out of cars, going faster and faster. Ignoring any red light, he drove faster then he's ever drove in his life. After his battle in the Astral Plane, he wasn't about to let Sora die now. Not like this.

He would save Sora, no matter the cost. He promised himself that. He just prayed that Sora could hold on for a few more minutes.

"AH!" shouted Riku into the night sky. "Hold on Sora! I'm coming." Easing up, slightly, on the gas he dug out a rose and held onto it while driving. "Tuxedo Power!" The rose petals blew away in the wind, transforming the casual attire he had on into his black tuxedo. His hat, cape, and mask appeared once he was fully clothed and the rose disappeared into the wind.

Tuxedo Mask hauled ass to where he felt Sora's dying heart. He wouldn't allow his prince to die now. Sora will be saved even if it means trading his own life for Sora's.

"Hold on, Sailor Moon," shouted Tuxedo Mask. "I'm almost there!"

*~*

The Sailors felt hopeless as they stayed with their fallen leader. Sailor Moon looked as if he were in a great deal of pain, while his energy was being rapidly drained from his body. The Keybearer did his best to sustain Sailor Moon's life with healing spell after healing spell, but his magic wasn't going to be enough to save him. Not according to Sailor Mercury's analysis. Something far more powerful then the Keybearer was needed in order to save Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury shook his head as he closed his computer. "He only has two minutes left," he whispered softly. He got up on his feet and slowly began to walk away, crying. Sailor Venus ran after Mercury, pulling the boy into a tight hug, while they both cried their sorrow out.

Jupiter slammed his fist on the bench, closing his eyes shut. "God damn it! Why couldn't we save him?" he cursed.

The Keybearer fell into the arms of Sailor Mars. The red head held onto the grieving boy as he slowly watched his brother die from his nightmare. Sailor Mars kissed the boy's wet cheek when he was blinded by a headlight. "Hey! Turn down the high beams!" he shouted. The light died out and he could clearly make out the figure approaching them. "It's Tuxedo Mask!"

They all looked up and away from Sailor Moon to see Tuxedo Mask approaching them with his cane. Tuxedo Mask knelt in front of Sailor Moon, holding his bone-chilling hand in his warm one. "I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner," said Tuxedo Mask, "but I won't let you out like this. Forgive me." Only one thing came into mind that might save Sailor Moon. His favorite fairytale, Sleeping Beauty, made him think about the prince saving the princess with a kiss.

And that's what he did. Tuxedo Mask knelt himself closer towards Sailor Moon. His warm lips heated up Sailor Moon's numb ones. Sailor Moon's mouth opened slightly and unintentionally to welcome Tuxedo Mask's warmth. Tuxedo Mask gently pulled himself away as Sailor Moon's body no longer felt cold and lifeless when a green mist shot out from inside him. The mist lingered in the sky, while Sailor Moon was brought back to life.

"Tuxedo…Mask?" said Sailor Moon with a sleepy daze. "You…you saved me?"

He nodded his head. "I told you that I would always protect you, no matter what."

The other Sailors jumped in and wrapped their arms around Sailor Moon. The Keybearer stood there, hiding his tears from everyone with his glove and thanked every god in Heaven for sparing his brother's life.

Nobody looked gladder to see Sailor Moon alive then Reks. The blonde haired boy stopped crying and carried a smile on his face. "The prince kissed the sleeping beauty and broke the spell," he recited to himself. "Look like Sora was right about something. The power of love in unstoppable."

"Love won't save you, brat!" The mist solidified into the form of the Droid that started all this trouble. He looked annoyed and dissatisfied with Sailor Moon's survival. "You won't live much longer, Moon boy! This ends here." He pulled on his horn, revealing it to actually be a long sword.

The Droid leaped towards the Sailors, specifically to Sailor Moon. Hypnotica was only a few feet from slicing off Sailor Moon's head with a sword when Tuxedo Mask threw a rose in the gap left behind from the Droid's horn. The purifying affect of the rose took hold on the Droid, causing it a great deal of pain as it dropped it sword.

Tuxedo Mask left the Sailors and approached the Droid as it fell on the ground. "How can you say love won't save you when it was love that saved Sailor Moon?" he said, roughly. "I won't allow you to harm my prince. I have sworn my unyielding protection to him and the Moon." Tuxedo Mask tossed his cane to the side and held out his now bare hand. Light and dark melded together, taking form of his personal Keyblade. "I am Tuxedo Mask, and with the Way to Dawn, I shall punish you!"

"So you say," said Hypnotica as he picked his sword back up. "Well, I would think again if I were you!" The Droid's eyes glew red before firing a destructive beam of energy, making the Sailors cry in terror for Tuxedo Mask.

However, they forgot take into account that with a Keyblade comes great power. The Keybearer knew better though from personal experience that you should never underestimate the power of a new Keyblade Master. Tuxedo Mask let out a smirk as he guarded against the beam with his Keyblade.

That Droid's attack barely pushed Tuxedo Mask a couple of inches back. He took up an offensive stance, while the Droid plotted what it should do next. "It's my turn," announced Tuxedo Mask. "This ends now! DARK AURA!" He held his Keyblade forward while the tip of the demon wing and the angel wing began to glow. A fiery combination of light and darkness appeared at the tip of the Keyblade before Tuxedo released the energy into several bullets of twilight.

The Droid tried to flee, but the attack was too fast for him. Tuxedo Mask's Dark Aura hit its mark and blew the Droid apart. Hypnotica turned into a pile of dust with a dark gem falling on top before blinking out.

"Incredible!" said Sailor Mercury. "His attack was equal to the power of Sailor Moon's scepter!"

Sailor Mars nodded his head. "I'd second that notion."

The Keybearer crossed his arm and shook his head. "Looks like I'm not that special anymore," he said. "I'm no longer the only Keyblade Master in town. Thanks a lot, Tuxedo Mask." He faked being angry, but was happy that Tuxedo Mask saved his brother and was now a Keyblade Master as well.

Sailor Moon ran away from Jupiter and Venus then tossed his arms around Tuxedo Mask. The silver haired man caught the brunette while he collapsed on him. "Thank you," whispered Sailor Moon. "Thank you for always being there to save me."

Tuxedo mask nodded his head, but released the boy. "I know…but we can still not be together. At least, not until I figure out what happens in the future."

"But," argued Sailor Moon, "you said you loved me! Why can't we be together?"

Tuxedo Mask stared down at the ground, refusing to look Sailor Moon in the eyes. He just couldn't bear keep it a secret from him any longer. Sailor Moon had a right to know what he knew. "A strange voice has been sending me visions of you," he told him. Sailor Moon and the others took great interest into what he was about to say. "If we stay together then…then you die a tragic fate. That is our destiny if we remain. You die young!"

Tuxedo Mask shook his head and turned around. He had to leave now before it was too late. Before Sailor Moon tried to stop him. "That is why we can't be together," he said one last time. "The world needs Sailor Moon more then I need you. No matter how much I love you…I won't allow myself to be the cause of your death. Please, find it in your heart to understand what I'm telling you." He got back on his motorcycle, started the engine, and left the boys alone.

The Sailors and Keybearer looked at Sailor Moon. They expected to see the boy in tears, screaming his heart out, but he wasn't. Sailor Moon was calm and collected for once as he held his hands together.

"I understand," whispered Sailor Moon. "Even though we love each other…we have a duty to the world too." He nodded his head, happy that Tuxedo Mask trusted and cared for him enough to share this secret. He knew that Tuxedo wasn't trying to hurt him intentionally to be cruel; he was doing this to keep them apart. To spare his life.

It was so romantic, in a weird way, that it made his heart melt. Now he knew, now he knew that Tuxedo Mask really does love him. Sailor Moon decided that he would work hard to protect the world, help Reks, and prevent Tuxedo Mask's vision from coming true because he still wanted to get back with his silver haired prince.

They would be back together, soon.

U&U

End! Haha! Did ya'll like it? Well yeah, its good! Yup!

On the next chapter, two relationships are jepordized. One by a kiss and the other with failure. Catzi tries to prove herself to Rubeus, so she tries to reclaim the Star Point at the temple. Axel shares a heated moment with Zell, which Roxas walks in on. How will things end? Will Catzi claim the Star Points and what happens to Axel and Roxas' relationship? Find out in **Shattered Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: WOOOOOT! Another chapter is complete! Woot! And tomorrow is my b-day! YAY ME! i'm gonna be 17! GAH! We're going to party it up in Houston, so i guess that'll be fun. But i'm not looking forward to the six hour drive. **

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!**

**Shattered Love:**

Rubeus was summoned by the Wiseman into the Hall of Mirrors within his own headquarters. The red head emerged from one of the mirrors and found the ghostly projection of Wiseman waiting for him. The Wiseman held onto his crystal orb, while he watched Rubeus approach him.

"We don't have much time," said the Wiseman. "The battle in the future isn't looking too good for our side. Those Eternal Sailors and Keybearer infiltrated and managed to destroy three of our Starships. We need to capture the Small Vennie at once!"

The man nodded his head. "I understand, sir!" said Rubeus. "But is there anything that you can do to help us? With only our minimal skills in the past, the fight between us and the Sailors are tipping in their favor."

The Wiseman looked into his crystal with glowing eyes underneath his violet hood. "I can see where the Silver Crystal of the past and the Small Vennie. They'll both be at the Cherry Hill Temple in the evening, today."

"Excellent," said Rubeus, "We'll set up a trap for the both of them. I'll have Catzi get to work on it at once. She's familiar with the area."

"Be weary, Rubeus," said Wiseman. "There are dark clouds, surrounding your precious Catzi."

Rubeus shook his head. "Catzi wouldn't betray us, Wiseman," he said to reassure the hooded figure. "Besides, I have her so wrapped up around my finger if I told her to jump of a building, she would without hesitation."

"If you say so," said Wiseman, ending the transmission.

*~*

Zell followed Axel, blindly, around Tokyo. He couldn't see past all of the boxes and bags that the red head forced him to carry, and they've been at this for the past three hours. He was exhausted ad there were no signs that Axel was ready to leave anytime soon.

"Come on, Zell!" shouted Axel, taking the lead. "You're moving so slow!"

The blonde continued his slow and easy pace, praying that he wouldn't bump into anyone or anything. "But Axel, come on, I can't see behind all of these boxes!" he told him. "Not even you're tall enough to see over them."

Axel huffed as he turned around to face the mountain of boxes. He shook his head, allowing his spikes to fly around, and spun back around to pay attention to the other pedestrians. "It's not that bad, you big cry baby. You're the one who agreed to take me shopping in exchange for me letting you sing lead. I expect you to be a little more grateful, since we have to bear with your unbearable singing voice," said Axel. "Now hurry up, we still have another store to hit up."

"Ugh!" Zell started to move faster, despite the lack of vision. He should have never agreed to Axel's conditions. Never! He walked as fast as he could without dropping all of the boxes when a woman with a large sun-hat, carrying a full bag of makeup products left the store she was in. Neither one saw the other and ended up colliding with one another.

"AH!" shouted the woman. She ended up dropping her things and pinned down by Axel's stuff and Zell's body.

Axel spun back around. He knew that the woman's loud shriek was probably caused by Zell's blunder. Spinning back around, he saw for himself that it Zell was pinning a woman on the ground, and not in a sexual way. At least, not consensual. "Zell!" shouted the younger. "What the hell! Get your useless ass up!" Axel pulled Zell by his baggy, black jacket and pushed him off the woman. "I'm sorry about that ma'am. My friend's an idiot!"

The woman got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off her purple dress. Axel and Zell watched as she grabbed a compact from inside and fixed her purple hair as well. "You should watch where you're going, dumbass! If you left a bruise then expect to have your face broken by my fist, Blondie!"

She turned around to face the boys before picking up the rest of her makeup and leaving. Zell gulped as he poked Axel's shoulder. "Can we go home now?" he asked, nicely.

"No!" shouted Axel. "Now pick up my things, slave. I still want to grab something for Roxy."

*~*

"Stupid brats!" shouted the woman as she marched into headquarters. She still held onto her bag of product. "I swear I'm gong to burn them all with my fire." She stood in front of her mirror and began to fix her face. "Ugh, Catzi. We really need to fix ourselves before we go check on Rubeus."

The red head devil slowly began to emerge from the mirror opposite of her. He heard her yelling and knew at once that she was back. Perfect timing too, he just finished his meeting with the Wiseman.

He coughed loud enough to overpower the curses she was spewing from her mirror. Catzi slowly turned her head around and saw her "lover" behind her. She immediately dropped what she was doing and bowed before him. "Lord Rubeus, how may I be of assistance to you today?"

"You're going back to the Cherry Hill Temple," said Rubeus. "The Wiseman told me that Small Vennie and the Silver Crystal will be there in the evening."

Catzi nodded her head. "So you want me to set up a trap for them? Don't worry master, I won't let you down!"

Rubeus smiled as he continued to approach her. "I know you won't, Catzi." He, sensually, wrapped his arms around her form, causing the woman to nearly faint. However, his warm embrace kept a firm grip on her, preventing her from falling. "You're my best warrior, Catzi. And we can't afford any more screw-ups. The Wiseman will have our heads if we fail again."

"I won't fail you," promised Catzi. Rubeus nodded his head and released her. He turned around to leave when a thought raced across her head. "Wait, Rubeus! I got you something." She dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of cologne. She ran towards him and held out the crystal vial for him to take. "The scent reminded me so much of your power and strength; I thought you might like it."

Rubeus took the bottle from her hand, and stared at it curiously. "Thank you," he said, without any emotion. He clenched his fingers together into a fist, smashing the bottle into pieces, while the scented liquid flowed from the gaps between his fingers. Catzi gasped, hurt and confused by what he did. "However, I have no need for such silly trinkets. You must remember your mission, Catzi. That is what the Wiseman will do to all of us if we fail to capture Vennie and the crystal, got it?"

Catzi nodded her head, trying to not allow her emotions get the better of her. She still couldn't mask the pain in her heart though. "I won't fail, Rubeus," she said, again. "I'll capture Vennie and the crystal."

"Good, now get to work, Catzi. You have a long day ahead for you."

*~*

Axel shook his head, already regretting ever making that deal with Zell. Sure, he got a free shopping trip out of the deal, but the sound of Zell's voice was enough to make him want to go return everything and get Zell's money back. Why would he ever make the deal to let him sing, knowing that the man was as tone deaf as a monkey?

Axel leaned his head back, beginning to bang it against the wall. "For the love of God, somebody kill me now!" he begged the higher powers. Zell continued to practice his singing, terribly and loudly. Why was it that the crappier the sing, the louder they sung? Did they really have to sing so loud? They're not good. They're terrible, awful, disgusting, and horrendous. Axel felt like his head was about to explode.

It probably would've exploded had Zell not finally stopped singing. Apparently, Zell was tired and wanted to rest his tired, vocal chords. Axel did not mind at all, actually it relieved him to hear Zell finally stop!

"So what did you think?" asked Zell. "Was I good or was I great?"

Oh boy, should Axel bust out his bitch card or should he behave? Forget it; there was no point in sparing his feelings. It was better he heard it now from a friend then get booed off stage by an angry crowd. "No offense, Zell, but you suck," he said, smoothly. "And you don't just suck, but you really suck!" He had his hand floating around his waist. "This is normal sucking level," He raised his other hand above his spiky hair. "and this is your level of sucking. See the difference?"

Zell looked at Axel. He wasn't sure if he should start the water works or take what his friend was saying seriously. Then again, Axel was many things, including an asshole, bitch, cruel, hot-tempered, and manipulative, but he was not a liar. That was possibly his only redeeming quality. "You really think I suck?" asked Zell with a kicked puppy look on his face. "Do I suck that bad?"

Axel sighed then nodded his head. "You're a brilliant guitar player," said Axel, "but a voice you were blessed not." He placed his hands on Zell's shoulders and gave the man a grin. "Sorry."

"It's alright," said Zell, while his head dangled off his neck. "You're just being honest with me." He sighed softly then looked back at him with a grin of his own. "I really appreciate at it, Ax. Thanks." Without even thinking about it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Axel's. It wasn't meant to be anything sexual, merely a mutual, harmless kiss between friends. That was all it was meant to be.

However, things don't always stay that way. Axel knew he should've left the kiss, brief and painless, at that, and so did Zell. Yet, they didn't stop it there. The lustful hormones that were held back busted through the floodgates within their bodies. Not even thinking twice what they were doing, giving into lust, they brought their lips together again. They dived head first into pure lust. For a moment, Axel completely forgot about his relationship with Roxas. How much it would hurt Roxas if he were to find out.

Their hands crawled around each others' bodies, grabbing hold of their flesh. Their lips continued to mash together.

That was when all hell broke loose. Not only did Axel forget all about Roxas, but he also forgot that Roxas was supposed to be coming over for their date. Roxas ditched Sora in Axel's room to pick up his comics, while the younger went on search for his boyfriend. It was harmless at first; Roxas was happy and smiling as he looked around for any sign of Axel or even Zell.

He decided to try the rehearsal space that the band used. He figured that would be a good place to start in the massive temple. It didn't hurt that he heard Zell's atrocious singing voice coming from that direction. When Roxas finally made his way into the rehearsal space, he saw something he never expected to see.

Within seconds, Axel had Zell on the floor with him on top. The two were making out like beasts, trying to strip themselves. Roxas felt his heart completely stop beating he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what he was watching. Never would he ever imagine Axel cheating on him, let alone with Zell.

Axel was cheating on him. Axel was cheating on Roxas.

"Asshole," shouted Roxas without even realizing it. The boys completely stopped what they were doing and looked up. They were petrified by the hurt figure of Roxas, Axel instantly snapping out of his trance. He jumped off of Zell, about to say something when Roxas shook his head at him. "We're through."

Roxas grabbed a guitar that was conveniently placed on its stand, next to the door. He hurled the instrument like a javelin, towards Axel and Zell. They dove out of the way, while the guitar smashed into a pile of chairs that they had laying around.

Axel ran towards Roxas again, while the blonde stormed off to leave the building. "Hey, wait Roxas! Don't go!" shouted Axel. "Let me explain."

"Screw you," said Roxas. He kept his tears back. He wasn't about to let this idiot see him cry, he wouldn't let him see. If he wanted to cheat on him so bad then he wasn't about to let him see that it broke his heart. A violent Roxas was much better then a weeping Roxas. At least, that's what he always told himself.

Roxas stormed through the doors, completely ignoring Sora's laughter as he passed by Axel's bedroom.

*~*

Catzi returned to the temple, the sight of two of her most humiliating failures. She hated being here, everytime she came here it reminded her of the defeats she suffered at the hands of the Sailors, especially Sailor Moon. Ugh, that moon brat always got in her way to capture Small Vennie or claim a Star Points, but not anymore. She wasn't about to fail Rubeus this time.

No matter how much of a jerk Rubeus was to her, she wasn't going to let him down.

Fixing her red dress after climbing up those steps with a sun-umbrella blocking out those harmful UV rays. She wasn't about to let her flawless, pale skin get burnt by those evil rays now.

"Well, what should I do now?" she asked herself. She looked at her watch and sighed, softly. "It's still too early for Vennie to show up. I might as well see how if that brat left any marks on my face." She pulled out a compact from her purse. When she opened it and examined herself, she was surprised by an image of Rubeus.

Rubeus had apparently use the mirror network to send her a transmission through her mirror. This wouldn't be the first time that he's tried something like this. "What do you think you're doing?" said Rubeus. "Have you detected Vennie yet?"

Catzi shook her head. "No Rubeus, it's still too early for that runt."

"Ugh, fine. You might as well investigate the shrine then," ordered Rubeus. "According to our data, the young priest there is friends with the Small Vennie. It is possible he will know something about the Sailors. I suggest you get to work and see what he knows."

"Yes sir! I won't let you down, Rubeus."

He nodded his head. "I know you won't, Catzi," he told her. "That's why I'm trusting you with this mission." The mirror's transmission ended, leaving Catzi with only a reflection of herself.

She couldn't help but spin around with joy. He trusted her! He actually said that he trusted her! "I knew Rubeus loved me," beamed Catzi. "He was just being rough with me to make me stronger. He's just worried, that's all." She looked up into the sky, throwing her compact in the air. "I swear I won't let you down, Rubeus! You can trust me with this mission!"

"Go to hell, Axel!"

Catzi quickly hid behind one of the temple buildings. Snooping oh so quietly, she leaned away from her hiding place, and watched while blonde haired boy stormed off from the building. The boy was chased after by another blonde and a red head. That must be the boy that Rubeus was talking about.

That was when it hit her. She knew the older boys from the martial arts studio that the gramps opened up a few weeks ago. The red head was the ungrateful, brat of a grandson, while the blonde was the cute instructor that suffered by the hands of Ronda. What an interesting day that was, but she didn't let her memories get the better of her.

"This seems promising," whispered Catzi.

Axel dove after Roxas, but ended up eating a face full of concrete. Roxas had jumped out of Axel's way and ended up tripping headfirst like Sora would. Zell tried to calm Roxas down too, but Roxas managed to find a stray broom and ended up beating Zell with that.

Zell shrieked in terror as he crouched onto the ground. "That hurts! Easy there, Rox!"

"Shut up, you…you home-wrecking bitch!" shouted Roxas. Catzi couldn't help but to admire the kid's vicious temple. Something must have happened then again by his last comment she had to assume that he busted them cheating. Roxas threw the broom aside and stormed off, while the other two just stood there beaten and ashamed.

Axel stretched his arm out and tried to catch him, but he knew it was hopeless. He had broken the boy, possibly beyond repair. He fucked with his lover's heart. This was bad, it was horrible. Damn it all, why did he kiss Zell? He knew it was a bad idea, but it felt so right.

"Damn it!" shouted Axel as he pulled on his hair. He collapsed onto the ground, crying to himself. "I'm sorry, Roxas!"

Catzi stopped watching the soap opera in front of her. She took mental notes in her head, already coming up with a plan to take advantage of the situation.

*~*

The streets were busy, while people walked around the city carrying a vast array of shopping bags. There were major sales going on all around town, but there was nothing that they could do about it. Squall, Demyx, and Naminé merely sat down at a cheap café with Luna and Artemis sitting at a table.

Squall sat with his legs wide open, looking rather exasperated. He felt so drained and not to mention broke, while he watched everyone pass by him with arms full of shopping bags. "I hate being broke," he told the others.

Naminé stroked Luna's fur, while she used a free hand to go through her little, white purse. "I only have a stick of gum, a mini-sketch pad, and a penny," she said. "Ugh! Why did I lend Kairi money for her date?" She started to curse herself, while pushing her bag aside and grabbed her small tea.

"I want stuff!" announced Demyx. "Luna, Artemis, give us credit cards so we could go shopping!"

Luna laughed. "That's impossible, Demyx," she told them all. "Besides, it's about time you all learned the value of a dollar."

Squall rolled his eyes and slammed his face on the table. "Try telling that to Sora," he mumbled against the outdoor table. He then picked his head up, looking at the others. "Where is Sora anyways? I haven't heard his girly scream all day."

"He's at the temple," said Naminé. "He was going to borrow some comics from him, while Roxas distracted him by going out on a date with Axel."

"Sounds like fun," said Demyx. "I bet Axel's got money."

Naminé nodded her head. "So would Zexion, but he's too busy with some class new computer graphics class he's taking or something like that," she said rather confused. "How many computer classes is that this year alone? I lost count after seven."

"I think we're up to ten now," said Squall. "Great, so everyone is busy with their lives, but us. We're the outcasts of the group, today."

Artemis started to laugh at them. "Yup! And it's not like any of you have boyfriends," said the cat, "so you're all really pathetic!" He began to laugh uncontrollably, shaking his paws all over the place, amusing himself. Squall, Naminé, and Demyx weren't so amused by Artemis' comment about their love lives. Only Artemis would be stupid enough to actually amuse himself with his cheap insults.

Demyx wanted to throw the cat into the middle of the street where it would get run over by the passing cars. He knew that was too mean though, and no matter how much he would hate to admit it, he liked the cat too much to do that. "You're such a jerk, Artemis," said Demyx.

"Keep it up, cat," said Squall, "and I'm going to make a delicious kitty stew out of you!"

*~*

Axel was pissed, not just pissed but depressed as well. He fucked up bad with Roxas, and it looked like there was not a chance in the world to get him to listen to his apology. What he did was ten times as worse as what happened between Demyx and Zexion. If it was possible, he was even dumber then Demyx was.

He was dumber then Sora!

Speak of the devil; Axel dragged his feet on the ground with his head down while walking back to his room. When he opened the door, expecting to just relax in his private sanctuary, he was rudely awakened by Sora's laughter. Apparently, Sora decided not to take the comics and leave, he was currently sitting on Axel's floor and reading the comics himself before bursting into a laugh fest.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Sora?" shouted Axel. "You were supposed to grab the comics then get the out of here!"

Sora looked away from his comic and nodded his head at the fire crotch. "I know I was, but then I thought about it." He picked up a heavy stack of comics then put them back on the floor. "See, if I carried all of those comics back then I would get all tired and sweaty! So I thought it would be better just to stay here and read them in the air conditioning."

Axel rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Sora right now. He just wanted to sleep. "Whatever Sora, do what you want." Axel collapsed on top of his bed and buried his head underneath his pillows.

Sora continued to laugh at some cheesy joke. He kicked his legs in the air because the joke was just too funny for him to contain himself. "HAHAHAH! This is so good! You should really give them a read, Ax! They would turn that frown upside down." Sora finally managed to calm himself down when he had a thought. "Weren't you supposed to be out on a date with my brother?"

"UGH!"

Sora gulped. "Guess not." He finished the comic in his hand before putting them on top of his pile. "Well…I guess I'll leave you then." He was about to get up and run out of the temple when the doorbell began to ring. "Grandpa finally fixed the doorbell?"

Axel got up from his bed, shaking his head. "No, I had to do it." He dragged his feet across the floor again with Sora chasing after him. When the two finally reached the door and opened it, they were surprised to a woman standing there with a box of…makeup in her hands. What the boys failed to realize was that it was Catzi in disguise. "Umm…can I help you?" asked Axel.

"No, I think a better question is how can I help you?" said Catzi. "I'm from the Regal Cosmetic Company, and I was wondering if you would like to take advantage of the deal we're having. However, I'm clearly at the wrong house because you boys look like you're supermodels!"

Sora began to cheer, while holding onto his face. "I always knew I was flawless enough to be a supermodel!" shrieked Sora. He began to imagine himself walking down the runaway, wearing fabulous clothes, meeting with other fashionestas, and partying it up in Milan, New York, London, and Los Angeles.

Axel immediately popped the boy's dream bubble. "You would be flawless if you would stop stuffing yourself with all those sweets," interrupted Axel. He kicked Sora in the ankle and turned around to face Catzi. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't think we can pay for any of the stuff you're offering."

"That's okay," said Catzi, she wasn't about to give up now. "There's no harm in looking at our merchandise for yourselves. We have a wonderful layaway program and if need be I could always drop by another time." Sora immediately dragged the woman inside and guided her to a couch to sit on, Axel merely shook his head and knew by now it was better just to give in to Sora's craziness.

Catzi began to demonstrate all of her products one by one. She took out one jar from her box and opened it for the boys to see. "This is a wonderful moisturizer that we just finished developing," she told them. A total lie, she just took it from the pile of makeup she just bought today. "You just put it on in night and within a few minutes it completely cleans out your pores and leaves your skin feeling velvety, smooth."

"It smells good," complimented Sora. He took a small pinky full and began to rub it on his cheek. "Oh wow! My skin is feeling all tingly. This stuff really works, Ax!" he said, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Sora," shouted Axel. Sora immediately stopped what he was doing and sat down like a good little boy. Axel shook his head and went back to the saleswoman's demonstration. "So what do you have to offer me since I'm in a band and we've been getting a lot of gigs lately."

Catzi smirked as she pulled out a few more products. "We have a concealer for any of those imperfections caused by the stage lights, eyeliner to make the crowd see your eyes, lipstick if you're into that kind of thing, and the moisturizer could be used after the show whenever you go to sleep."

Axel looked at all of the products. This was a good distraction from his feelings. Let the band and makeup distract him from his problems with Roxas. Too bad Sora couldn't leave well enough alone. He had to burst Axel's mellow.

"So why aren't you on that date with Roxas? Today is your one year anniversary," said Sora. "Shouldn't you be like celebrating? Oh, did you forget?"

He could never forget something important like that. Of course, Axel remembered it was their anniversary. That's why he bought that necklace that was sitting on his nightstand for Roxas. The necklace was two interlocked circles that were supposed to represent eternity, his eternal love for Roxas. But he fucked that up when Roxas walked in on him with Zell.

"That's not why he's mad," said Axel. He sighed softly, Sora was going to find out about it anyways. He might as well tell him now. "Zell kissed me…and well…things got a little out of hand."

Sora gulped. "How out of hand?"

"We nearly had sex in the rehearsal room when Roxas walked in on us." Axel didn't even see it coming. Sora smashed his fist against Axel's face, knocking the boy off the couch. Catzi immediately jumped out of the way, this wasn't what she was expecting to see. Axel got up from the floor and glared up at the boy. "What the hell?"

"You cheated on my brother, jackass!"

"I didn't mean to, Sora," said Axel. "It just happened. I was caught up in the moment. I tried to explain that to Roxas, but he won't listen to me."

Sora nodded his head. "He shouldn't! For Christ's sake, how could you do something like that Axel? How could you be so stupid?"

Axel stared down to the ground. "I don't know…"

"Apologize to him," said Catzi. They both looked at her, confused at what she meant. She didn't even know what she was saying. "Say you're sorry to this Roxas boy, maybe he'll forgive you after he's cooled off. If you explain to him what happened and promise that it would never happen again then maybe he'll forgive you and give you a second chance."

"Clearly you don't know Roxas," said Sora. "Hell hath no fury like a scorn Roxas."

Axel nodded his head. "There's not a chance in the world for me."

"Nonsense!" shouted Catzi. She had one foot on the low table, ignoring Axel's protests to get her foot off the table. "Love is forgiving and understanding! If your love is really true then Roxas will put his anger aside and welcome you back into his heart! Then the two of you will live happily together, take over the universe, and become the Queen of Tokyo!"

Sora and Axel looked at each other then back at her. She was doing so good up until she got to the take over the universe part of her speech. "Queen?"

"Oops!" Catzi blushed and got her foot off the table. Why did she tell them of her dreams for her and Rubeus? That was incredibly foolish of her. She barely knew the boys, not to mention she was supposed to be squeezing the information out of them. "Anyways…see anything you would like to buy?"

"We're broke," said Sora.

Catzi nodded her head. That was when she remembered Vennie. She could take on these boys rather easily and snag the kid before the Sailor's show up. "Right…well do you have any younger brothers or sisters? We have a fantastic children's line."

The boys shook their heads. "Nope!" they said.

Axel got up from the floor and bowed to the woman. "Thanks for showing us your products though. Maybe next time…and thanks for the advice."

Catzi felt her pale face heat up again. This was just too embarrassing. She quickly packed up her things. "Its quite alright. Good luck with your boyfriend." She grabbed her things and ran out of there.

Sora smiled and waved the woman bye. "What a nice lady!" he told Axel.

*~*

Roxas ran away from the temple, no longer able to contain his emotions any longer. He was cheated on the same day as their one-year anniversary. It was unbearable and horrible that Axel cheated him on.

He was happy that he got out of there when he did. He had no idea of how much damage he could've caused at the temple if he stayed a second longer. This was the day from

Hell to Roxas. The worst day of his life.

"Why me?" he asked himself. "Why did he cheat on me?" He wondered why Axel cheated on him. He thought that their love was true. Then again, he was only thirteen like he could really spend the rest of his life with Axel. It's not like he's dumb like Sora. "I thought…I thought he loved me. I can't believe that I'm so stupid."

He wandered around the city with no thoughts on where to go. He could honestly care where he was walking too; he just wanted to put as much distance as he could from him and Axel. The further away he was the better for him.

It didn't take too long from Roxas' mindless wandering that he ended up bumping into somebody. They both shouted from the shock of contact, nearly falling to the ground. Roxas rolled his eyes and got up on his feet, feeling disappointed that he was starting to turn into the next Sora.

"Sorry." Roxas looked up saw that he ran into Kairi. She fixed the pink dress she had on before snapping her head to look at who she bumped into. "Oh! Its you, Roxas." She embraced the blonde with a brief hug before noticing his eyes. "Dear God, what happened to you, Rox?"

This really wasn't the best time to talk for him. However, he knew that Kairi wasn't going to let up so it was better to tell her now. "I caught Axel cheating on me."

Kairi covered her mouth to hide the look of shook on her face. "You're kidding," she said. "I'm so sorry, Roxas! Did you kick his ass?"

"Yup," said Roxas.

She clapped her hands together. "Good job, boy!" She wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into another hug. "I was supposed to go out with Tidus today, but I think you need some cheering up."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm fine, go on your date."

"Nope, sorry kid," said Kairi as she dragged him off to parts unknown.

*~*

"I thought it was just going to be me and you?" said Tidus.

Kairi nodded her head, while she got Roxas to sit down at the booth with them. "I know, but I ran into Roxas and well…he needs some cheering up." She explained the situation to her boyfriend, while Roxas sat there quietly.

Tidus didn't both to hide the look of shock on his face. He always had a bad feeling about Axel, maybe it was the red hair and his personality, but something didn't sit well with him. "I'm sorry, Roxas," said Tidus. He picked up his menu and slowly began to skim through the meals. "Order whatever you want, it's my treat."

"I'm not that hungry," said Roxas. "I'll probably just stick with water."

Tidus began to smile. "And that is why you're my favorite! I don't have to pick up a second job to pay for you." He started to laugh, mildly. "Just don't tell Sora that I told you that."

Roxas couldn't help but to smile and he even managed to laugh a bit. "Thanks for that Tidus," he said, still smiling. "Maybe I'll just order a plate of fries."

"Still cheap," said Tidus, "and that's all that matters to me."

Kairi kicked her boyfriend without even showing a sign of flinching. "You're such a cheap ass, Tidus!"

"I still have to pay for you!" said Tidus.

"And what are you trying to say?" replied Kairi.

Tidus bobbed his head side to side. "You ain't cheap!" he said, laughing. Kairi rolled her eyes and leaned over the table, kissing him on the cheek. Tidus smiled and kissed her back on the cheek. "Love you too."

*~*

Sora still wanted to murder Axel for cheating on his baby brother. If he had Squall's strength, Zexion's brain, and Demyx's creativity then Axel would've been long since dead. But he had none of those things, so he just had to settle for torturing to death. And his plan included never giving Axel a moment's peace, he would keep stalking him until the day he died.

However, he was done for the day. It was starting to get late and he needed to get going before his mom got cranky with him. "Later Axel!" shouted Sora. "I'll comeback tomorrow to read the rest of the comics!" Axel didn't even bother to respond, he just slammed the door at Sora.

The plan was going smoothly!

He walked down the temple steps when he ran past Reks who was skipping up the steps like an idiot. Wait, why was Reks even here in the first place? The munchkin should be home, doing his homework.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora. "You know you shouldn't be out this late?"

Reks stuck out his tongue and started to run up the steps. "And least I show up when invited!" said the boy.

Sora nearly jumped the boy, while his back was still turned. He missed though when Reks skipped up another step, dodging Sora. "Little brat! I'll get you when you get home!" shouted Sora. He turned back around and saw the bus that was parked at the stop, drive away. "No wait! You're my ride home! Come back, bus! COME BACK!"

The boy ignored all of Sora's screaming and yelling. Personally, it was all getting on his last nerve, and he was sick of it! He just wanted some peace and quite from the drama that was Sora, not toe mention the Black Moon Clan.

He continued to skip up the steps when he felt a foul wind blow in. He felt a sharp chill run down his spin and an evil laugh soon filled his heart. When he looked up into the sky, he was shocked to see Catzi falling from the sky.

"AH!" screamed Reks.

Catzi continued to laugh as she landed on the ground. She crouched down to the ground and leaned towards Reks. "Hello, little prince, you're coming back with me to Crystal Tokyo where you belong," she said to him, "but not before you tell me where the Silver Crystal is!"

Reks shook his head. "I don't know where the crystal is! Leave me alone, you mean lady!"

Catzi was about to snatch Reks, the boy soon fainted afterwards, with her perfect nails when she felt something heavy swat at her head. After her initial fright, she turned around and saw Zell carrying a broom in his hands. The blonde looked ferociously pissed at Catzi when he swung the broom at her again.

"I remember you!" he shouted. "You're that crazy woman from the martial arts studio! I thought we told you to never come back here."

Zell swung the broom at her again, but this time Catzi caught it. "Didn't anyone teach you that it was rude to hit a woman?" said Catzi. The end she held onto began to ignite with her blue fire when Zell released it. She finished burning off the rest of the straw broom, letting the ashes fall onto the ground. "Now its time for my payback! This is what you get for messing with Catzi of the Negamoon!"

Blue fireballs began to fire out from her tutu and burned the path that Zell was running on. Zell tried to dodge all of the fire, but Catzi was having too much fun with him so she decided to up the fire. Instead of little flames burning after him, she summoned a massive fireball that chased after Zell all over the temple. Catzi was laughing her head off, while she watched him try to escape her fire.

Axel heard all of the commotion and went to see what the problem was. Much to his surprise, when he saw Reks passed out and Zell running away from Catzi's fire. Once one fireball died out, Catzi sent out another to chase after Zell again.

"Why is she here?" said Axel.

The red head dove in the way and pushed Zell out of the way of a fireball. Catzi hissed at Axel as she ignited her hands with fire. "Who do you think you are getting in my way?" said Catzi. "Why did you even save him?" His selfless act surprised Catzi to no ends. She couldn't understand why the boy would risk his life in such a situation. It's not as he was anything special. "Its not like he's your boyfriend, in fact isn't he the one who ruined your relationship with Roxas? You verbally abuse him, yet you risk your life for him."

Axel glared at the woman. He couldn't believe that he didn't see the similarities sooner; the woman that was selling the cosmetics was Catzi! They were the same person. He felt like a total idiot for enough times today. "It doesn't matter if he's my boyfriend or home wrecker or some goofball! You clearly don't understand the meaning of friendship nor have any friends!" said Axel. "He is my friend, regardless of what happened, and I won't allow you to hurt my friends any longer."

Checking up on Zell to make sure he was all right, Axel saw that he was unconscious. He quickly dragged Zell's body out of the way of the fight. Its not like he needed to hide who he was anymore, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Now its time for you to face my wrath!" said Axel. "I am the Prince of Mars, and you're finished." He pulled out his Star Wand from the pocket of his jeans and held it up proudly in the air. "MARS STAR POWER!" Streams of fire began to shot out from his wand and burned away his clothes. His body started to glow, while the fire turned into rings that surrounded him before exploding into the Sailor uniform. "I am Sailor Mars!"

Catzi shook her head, unable to believe what she just saw. "I can't believe it," she said to herself. "This brat is Sailor Mars!"

*~*

Roxas had a fun day with Tidus and Kairi, although he interrupted their date they still welcomed him with open arms. It made him feel so much better about the nightmare of a day he was having. They also helped him to realize what he had to do.

He needed to talk to Axel. He needed closure for all of this. He wanted to tell Axel that it was over, regardless if he wanted to be with Zell or not. As far as he was concerned, Axel made his choice and he didn't choose him.

Therefore, Roxas began to make his way to the temple when he felt the area suddenly warm up and tasted a surge of power. He knew this feeling, there was a battle going on. He sensed that the energy was coming from the temple; there was another battle-taking place at the temple!

"Axel," whispered Roxas, "don't you dare die on me!" He dug through his pocket and found his keychain. Running into the nearest alley, he held onto his keychain while summoning his powers. "Kingdom Key Power!"

*~*

Sailor Mars extended his pointer and middle finger with a stream of fire pouring out of his fingers. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Dozens of fiery rings shot out from the Sailor's hand and flew across the temple, towards Catzi.

However, she dodged out of the way of the rings. She spun around in the air and neutralized the Sailor's attack with fire that shot out from her hands. Fire rained down upon Mars, which he did his best to try to avoid. He managed to avoid most of the embers, but there was just too many to dodge. And Catzi wasn't about to let up, she rained more fire upon Mars, which eventually burned his arm.

"Ow!" shouted Mars as he dove out the way of another ember. "Fucking bitch!" He brought his hands together again, instantly summoning another well of energy. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" He fired more rings from his hands, which were able to snuff out Catzi's flames.

Catzi stayed in the air and kept up her assault. She threw more fireballs at Mars in hopes of finishing the boy off, but Mars was too quick. Sailor Mars kept matching her fire for fire. Their attacks kept canceling each other out. This frustrated Catzi to no end. This version of Sailor Mars was a million times weaker then the one from Crystal Tokyo, yet she still couldn't beat the pyro.

"AH!" screamed Catzi. "I won't let you beat me!" Fire began to radiate all around her, while she channeled into a powerful, destructive blast. A massive fireball shot out from her body and crashed towards Sailor Mars. He still was about to dodge the attack, but he hadn't anticipated the explosion that the fireball would cause once it made contact with the ground.

The explosion was enough to knock Mars back, scrap his legs, and managed to receive some mild burns. He collapsed onto the ground, unable to get back up, which pleased Catzi. "Looks like you're not as tough as you think," she told him. "You're finished Mars, and now I get to claim my prize."

She floated her way towards Reks when she met with a fireball. "You haven't even danced with me yet." Catzi spun her head around and saw the Keybearer standing in her way with his Keyblade raised up to her. The blade's tip was smoking from the Fire spell that the Keybearer had cast. "So you think you're up for the next round?"

"Fine!" yelled Catzi. Her flames, instantly, ignited in blue flames. "Let's see how you fare compared to your friend there." The Keybearer briefly glanced over at Sailor Mars, almost pitying him, almost. Catzi jumped in to the fight, throwing her fireballs all over the place, while the Keybearer swung his blade around and blocked the attacks.

The two flew up in the air, continuing their little fight. Catzi kept throwing fire at him, while the Keybearer would block then try to hit her with Blizzard spells. Her fire would melt the ice spell and she tried to sneak around to get him from behind.

The Keybearer spun back around and smacked her with the Keyblade. Catzi floated around the air, while gravity finally caught up to the Keybearer and dragged him back to the earth. While the Keybearer was falling, Catzi decided to take the opportunity and finish him off. She zoomed across the sky and chased after the Keybearer until she finally caught up to him.

"Night boy!" Catzi collided into him, which knocked him out from control. He spun around the air, unable to control where he was going when Catzi charged up another fireball. She fired the ball of blue fire at the Keybearer; the fireball collided with the Keybearer and forced him to crash onto the ground, losing their fight.

Catzi landed back on her feet with a smile on her face. "See, I am the best! I am Rubeus' best warrior!" screamed Catzi. "Now to capture that little runt."

She approached the still unconscious figure of Reks and was about to snatch the kid up when she felt a spike of energy. "DARK AURA!" She jumped back, but met with blinding bullets that burned her once they made contact.

She howled in pain and looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing next to a pillar with his Keyblade. Tuxedo Mask dismissed his Keyblade and charged towards Catzi, knocking her back with a sharp kick. Catzi flew backward, but still managed to land on her feet, while Tuxedo Mask scooped Reks up in his arms. "Too bad, Ms. Catzi," said Tuxedo Mask. "Looks like I get the boy."

"Bastard!" screeched Catzi. She tried to chase after Tuxedo Mask and Reks, but Tuxedo was able to dive out of her path and take Reks somewhere safer. When she tried to get them again, fiery rings collided everywhere on her, causing her to suffer from massive burns. "AH!"

Sailor Mars managed to get back on one leg with his hands together. He had used his Celestial Fire, while Catzi had her back turned. The attack drained more of the energy that he couldn't afford to waste; he knew he couldn't last much longer. Especially since the Keybearer was knocked out by her vicious attack.

Catzi struggled to get back on her feet. Her body was beginning to work against her, while she continued to fight for her life. She hated to admit it, but it looked like these kids beat her. It didn't sit well with her; she didn't want it to end like this.

"I need help," she mumbled, softly.

"Fool." Catzi looked up into the sky and saw Rubeus hovering above her. He had his arms crossed over his vest, looking disappointed. He remained in the air because he was despising having to look at Catzi right now and didn't want to get any closer towards her. "You couldn't even handle this simple mission," said Rubeus. "You're a fool, Catzi. And I have no use for fools on my team, don't bother returning to headquarters."

Catzi shook her head. "No Rubeus, you don't mean that!" she screamed. "Please my darling, help me! Together we can stop them! They wouldn't stand a chance against the both of us, love will conquer all!"

Rubeus laughed, while he spread his arms in the air. "Yes, love is a very powerful thing…in manipulating fools like you!" he said. Catzi felt like a dagger had just pierced her heart, so Rubeus was showing his true colors now. Mars cringed in pain as well, while the Keybearer slowly began to awaken. "Only fools allow their emotions, their feelings, to get the better of them. I no longer have any use for you, Catzi. You've failed me one too many times. I'm afraid our time together has come to an end, so long, Catzi!"

"No," whispered Catzi. She collapsed onto her knees, unable to deal with the pain.

The Keybearer managed to fully awaken during the dialogue-taking place. He couldn't help but to feel bad for Catzi, especially after what Axel did to him. This was just horrible! How could anyone be so cruel? Only someone truly heartless.

Catzi shook her head, unable to bear the truth that Rubeus spoke. The man didn't care though; he never did care about her. He was only using her to get what he wanted, and now that she's proved herself useless to him, he has no further use for her.

"Farewell Catzi," said Rubeus. "Now take this, consider it my final gift to you." He waved his hand in the air, causing dark clouds to gather around the temple. An orb of dark energy began to emit negative energy as it appeared in front of Catzi. "Take the Negabomb and use it to destroy the Star Point." He watched as Catzi clung onto the bomb with the little bit of life in her. "See, I give you something valuable, unlike that cheap bottle of cologne you gave me. Goodbye, Catzi." Rubeus teleported away, leaving Catzi alone with her chose.

She could use the bomb to destroy the Star Point or she could just ignore Rubeus' orders. In all honesty, she should've just ignored what he told her to do. He no longer had the right to boss her around. He wasn't in charge anymore, but she still felt loyal to him like a dog to her master. She couldn't just disobey his orders.

Catzi nodded her head. "I guess this is it," she said, in tears. "I'll blow up this Star Point and everyone here!"

"No!" shouted the Keybearer and Mars.

"Your fate is decided!" Catzi floated up in the air, holding the bomb above her. "Now let me end all of our suffering!" The Negabomb reacted to her energy output and began to fire devastating beams of darkness.

"It won't end like this!" Sailor Venus appeared from behind a tree along with Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury. A chain of hearts magically began to dance around Venus, while he raised his arm in the air. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" With his hand radiating from the metal chain, he flung it towards the Negabomb, pushing it away from Catzi and further up in the air.

Mercury spun around in a circle, while droplets of freezing water began to orbit around him. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He spread his arms apart causing a massive wave of freezing water to shoot out from his hands.

Jupiter's lightning rode emerged from his tiara. The lightning rode and his hands began to spark with lightning. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A ball of lightning formed in his hands, which he soon launched. Their attacks flew up into the sky and made direct contact with the Negabomb. The collision of the attacks created a massive explosion that lit up half the sky, but the dark clouds that formed above the temple cleared away.

Sailor Moon began to cheer with a satisfied look on his face. He danced around in his own little circle. "Great job, you guys!" he said. "We showed her whose boss!"

Catzi screamed in frustration. She couldn't believe that all of this could be happening at once. Not only did she loss to the Sailors, but she no longer had a home or the "love" of Rubeus. She was alone, she was nothing. "NO!" she screeched, putting an end to the Sailors' celebration. "This can't end like this! I can't lose. I'm not a failure!"

Without even seeing it, the Sailors faced Catzi gone berserk. Her violet eyes flashed a malicious red, while the reverse crescent on her forehead shined with negative energy. She rushed towards the Sailors, smashing her fists and legs against each of them. She punched Sailor Moon in the chest, kicked Sailor Mercury and Venus, and elbowed Sailor Jupiter in the back.

Sailor Mars tried to get up to help his friends, but his wounds were too severe. He was too weak to be of any real help to them. He would only get himself killed.

The Keybearer, however, couldn't stand the sight of this anymore. In a weird way, he sympathized with Catzi's pain. He understood, in a sense, what she was going through, and it wasn't pretty. She shouldn't have to be suffering like this; no one should have to suffer. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

He didn't want to se this any longer. He didn't want to see his friends battle a brokenhearted woman. This wouldn't end pretty for any of them. He had to intervene, he had to do something. There was only one thing he could do to. He threw his Keyblade aside and jumped in the path.

Sailor Jupiter managed to dodge one of Catzi's attack and was about to deliver a massive blow that would knock the wind out of her. In theory, this should be able to give Sailor Moon enough time to hit her with his scepter, but that's not how things end. The Keybearer jumped in the gap created by Catzi and Jupiter. "Don't hurt her!" said the boy. With no time to stop himself, Jupiter ended up kicking the Keybearer in the ribs, knocking him against Catzi.

The two collided onto the ground, effectively snapping Catzi back into her senses. The Keybearer winced in pain, while struggling to get off her. Catzi shook her head, unable to understand why he just saved her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Catzi. "Why did you save me?"

The Keybearer stumbled back on his feet, pulling down his hood. "Its because I understand your pain," he said. "My heart was broken only a few hours ago, but…but I'm not going to let him get the better of me. You shouldn't let Rubeus get the better of you either. You deserve better, even if you are evil nobody should be treated like the way he treated you."

Catzi honestly began to cry. "You're such a strange lot," she said. She collapsed onto the ground, heaving heavily while crying her eyes out. "But I still have nothing to live for, everything is…gone!"

"It doesn't have to be over." Sailor Mars had grabbed a hold of the Keyblade, and channeled the weapon's power to heal him. He looked almost as good as new, but his strength was still low. He approached them but kept a close eye on Sailor Moon. "Do you think you can use the Silver Crystal to heal her?"

Sailor Moon yelped. "I've never done anything like that before, at least not without the Crescent Wand," he said. "I'm not even sure if it'll work."

Sailor Venus held onto Sailor Moon's hand, smiling. "Just try it! What does she have to lose?" said the blonde. "Come on, we believe in you, Sailor Moon. You're the only one who can save her."

"I'll try," said Sailor Moon. He removed the brooch from his tie and opened the lid to reveal the crystal. He pointed the brooch at Catzi, while the woman continued to cry herself into a stupor. He began to chant the familiar phase, which he hasn't had the need to say in a long time. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Beam of heavenly light shot out from the crystal and wrapped themselves around Catzi's frail body. She instantly felt warm and happy, the troubles that were brothering her only a minute ago seemed to have completely disappeared. The crescent symbol on her forehead showed signs of weakness as it began to crack and shatter from the light of the Silver Crystal.

*~*

A day had passed since the battle at the temple. Roxas still had his talk with Axel, even though it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. They were over, finished, done for with no hopes of getting back together. Axel felt like shit!

He still couldn't believe what happened that day. He lost Roxas all because of one stupid kiss. A stupid kiss that meant nothing to him, and he was now on the single market with the rest of the guys. Granted, he wasn't exactly popular with the others, but they would forgive him soon like they did Demyx. Roxas, however, was a different story.

Axel sighed, while he leaned his head against the wall. His ankles ached from the battle yesterday, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to complain about it. There was really no point in complaining. Not like anyone cared.

"Excuse me, sir." Axel turned his head away, remembering that he was outside. He found himself staring a fairly cheerful woman in a red dress with puffy, purple hair. It was none other then Catzi, freed from the negative influences of the Negamoon. "I'm from the Regal Cosmetic Company, and I was wondering if you would like to try some of our free samples!"

"Sure," said Axel.

At least Catzi was able to push Rubeus aside and find her happiness.

*~*

END!

On the next chapter: Things get chilly when a new Star Point is discovered and Birdie goes on a solo mission to claim it, but when she ends up having to play chess against Zexion, things don't end exactly how either one expected. Birdie and Sailor Mercury get into a major fight unlike any battle before! See what happens in **Checkmate Birdie!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well I just finished school today, so yay! I will try and post at least two chapters a week during the summer, but dont quote me on that. We'll see how that goes. So other then that I really don't have much to say. read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I have no rights to Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts, nor do I have any flippin clue how to play chess.**

**Checkmate Birdie:**

Sora's face turned into a frown as he drooped his head on top of his table. He picked up the pawn chess peace from the board and placed it forward. On the other side of the table, Zexion smirked at him, while picking up a rook. He took the boy's pawn, replacing the pawn on the square with his rook. Sora bit his lip without the slightest idea of what to do next. That was his last pawn and now his queen was completely defenseless.

He still did not understand why he challenged Zexion to a game of chess in the first place. He had no idea how to play, and frankly, he was terrible at it! Unfortunately, Squall and Reks were quite enjoying themselves while they watched Sora's frustration at his near failure against the brilliant Zexion.

Luna scratched her face, while trying not to watch the slaughter. She also tried to keep herself from laughing at Sora's failure at the hands of Zexion. She just wished the boy would show pity and end the brunette's misery now.

Zexion picked up another cheek piece and claimed Sora's king. "Checkmate," he said with a grin on his face. Sora fell back on the floor, while Squall and Reks cheered the silver haired boy for his victory.

"That was awesome!" cheered Reks.

Squall stopped clapping and pulled Sora back on his ass. "That was quite, embarrassing!" he told him. "You really sucked out there, Sora."

Sora frowned and sighed softly. "Tell me something I don't already know." He picked up one lonely, white pawn that belonged to Zexion. "All I have to show off is this one pawn that I got out of dumb luck."

*~*

Birdie sat on cushy chair, while fixing her braids and staring at one of the many mirrors that surrounded their headquarters. She looked into the mirror, making it scry for Catzi so that she could see how her older sister was doing. Catzi was busy selling makeup to an unattractive, elder woman who was in desperate need of a good concealer.

"Will this work?" asked the woman.

Catzi nodded her head. "Of course!" Both of their voices sounded scratchier due to the transmission from the mirrors. "This will take a minimum of ten years off your face, guaranteed."

Birdie still couldn't understand why her sister abandoned them. After everything they all been through together, how could she just up and leave? Worst of all, she gave up her life on the Negamoon to be a human! A stupid, weak human that would die in a few years. Why would she give up the power of the Negamoon for that?

"She's such a fool." Birdie turned around and saw that the others were standing behind her, watching Catzi as well. Prizma and Avery looked completely unaffected looking at the reflection of their sister, while Rubeus…he looked the way he always did. He never did care about Catzi the way he claimed to. "She gave this all up to be mortal," said Prizma. "Good riddance to bad company, I say."

Avery nodded her head. "I agree with you on that." She cracked her whip against the tiled floor, laughing manically. "Catzi was always a foolish dreamer. I'm glad to see that she's no longer in our way."

Birdie sighed, while she brushed her twisted white hair over her back. She adjusted her light-blue headband to cover he mark as she got up from her seat. "That is true," she said to her sisters, "but I'll still miss her company."

Rubeus flinched at Birdie's comment. A tingle sparked from his eyes, and the mirror image of Catzi helping another customer cracked from his psychic attack. "You'll miss the traitor?" said Rubeus. "I would keep that to yourself if you wish not to end up like that stupid, bitch."

Prizma and Avery kept up with their laughter, while Birdie remained silent. Although, she did not like how Rubeus was insulting her sister, but there was nothing she could do about it. Despite the sting of the betrayal, Catzi was still her sisters. Her loyalty lied with her sisters and their handsome prince, not with Rubeus.

She just nodded her head, not wanting to question his orders. "I wouldn't want to end up like her," admitted Birdie.

"Good," said Rubeus. He turned back around to face the empty table that rested in the center of the room. "Now, onto matters of actual importance." Waving his arm over the flat surface, the blueprints for Crystal Tokyo appeared on the smooth tabletop. On the corner of the map, a blinking light drew the remaining sisters' attention. "I was able to locate another Star Point just now. This is where you girls will attack next."

Birdie jumped into one of the mirrors with half her body sticking out. "Don't worry about this one, Rubeus, I have this covered," she said, sure of herself. She finished throwing herself in the mirror, teleporting her into the city.

Avery shrugged her shoulders as she watched her youngest sister vanish. "You think she actually stands of claiming the Star Point?" she asked Prizma.

"Not a chance," said Prizma, "but we'll show up if she fails. No sense in letting a good victory go to waste."

Avery smirked, wildly, as she returned to her mirror. "I love the way you think, sister."

Rubeus couldn't help but to smirk as well, while he adjourned to his quarters as well. It amused him to no ends on how foolish all these girls were. They still didn't suspect that he was using him to get on the Prince and the Wiseman's good terms. He was going to use them all up to get control of the past, and it didn't bother him at all how many of them were lost in the process. As long as he got what he wanted, none of their lives mattered to him.

"Stupid bitches," he mumbled to himself. He disappeared within his mirror and decided to take a long rest.

*~*

"This place is huge!" Sora had to crane his neck up in order to see the giant chess piece shaped tower. Zexion dragged him and Squall along for a trip to this architectural wonder off Ramp 28, after school was over. The boys approached the building, still in their uniforms, while Sora began to have a fit. "This place is shaped just like that one chess piece, what's it called?"

Squall huffed as he closed Sora's drooling mouth. "You mean a rook?" he said to the brunette.

Sora nodded his head. "Right! That thing!"

Zexion sighed at his friends, while he further made his approach towards the building with his bag dangling in his fingers. "Designing this building took the owners three years to accomplish," said Zexion. "Tomorrow is the grand opening of the Chess Tower, and to welcome the opening the owner is bringing in chess players from all over the world to compete in the Junior World Chess Championship. The winner will be crowned the Junior Chess Champion of the World, a huge honor."

"You should totally sign up!" Sora jumped next to Zexion, practically screaming in the boy's ear. "Come on, Zex, you could kick some serious ass! You're a total pro at chess."

Squall nodded his head, agreeing with Sora for once. "I think you could do it," he said, patting Zexion's back. "I have the utmost confidence in you and your talents."

It took Zexion everything he had to hide his laugh. He covered his face with his mouth, which he also used to cover the red tint spreading on his cheeks. "I don't think I'm that good," he said, modestly. "I won't deny that I'm a talented player, but the competitors are the best of their country. I wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Then you should just stay away from the competition, period!" The boys turned around and saw a silver/white haired woman standing behind them wearing a chessboard styled dress, Birdie. The white and black dress hugged her form perfectly, her skirt was low but decent, and the chess piece hat was the icing on the cake. She approached the boys, looking particularly at Zexion, mostly because they were the same height. "Losers like you should just stay away from the tournament. You'll only get hurt and end up crying home to your mommy for losing."

She held up her hands and sighed. "Oh well," said Birdie, "not like it's my problem. I could wipe the floor with you without even trying. Sign up if you like; it does not bother me a bit. Ta ta." She walked inside the building, leaving the boys behind, stunned.

Squall had bit his lips the entire time. He couldn't believe that the bitch had the nerve to insult their friend right in front of them. What kind of heartless monster does that? "She deserves to get punched in the fucking tits."

Zexion pulled down on Squall's fist that he held up in the air. He too was pissed off by the woman's words, but he wasn't about to let it show that she got to him. "Don't worry about her," he said. "We'll just see who the best at the tournament is."

Sora gasped as he ran in his friend' face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" questioned Sora. "You're going to sign up for the tournament?"

"Yes," said Zexion. "I'm kind of interested in seeing how my mind squares off against the brightest from around the world."

"In that case!" Sora pulled out a box of markers from his bag. "I need to get started on making your 'Go Zexion' posters! Come on, Squall!" He grabbed onto the elder's wrist and began to run off with him. "We have a couple of poster boards to buy before the store closes at six." Squall gulped to himself. It still amazed him how he was dragged into these random situations with Sora and his wild antics.

Zexion could only laugh, empathizing with Squall's pain. It wasn't too long that he was being dragged all over town as Sora's sidekick. Wow, it was shocking to believe that it has only been a year since Zexion met Sora in the first place.

*~*

Zexion walked inside the building, standing in front of the registration table. The polite, receptionist had him sign on a clipboard to verify his registration. Zexion filled out the papers she handed him in no time at all; he's had to fill out enough papers in the past so by now he was pretty much a pro at it.

He handed the papers back to her, completing his registration for the tournament. With that done, he was going to turn back around to leave the building when he bumped faces with an old man, wearing a suit. The man appeared unaffected by Zexion crashing into him; in fact, it seemed that the man was pleased to see him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zexion Mizuno," said the old man. "How have you been, son?"

Zexion bowed in respect to the man. "I have been doing well, Mr. Takashi," he said. "And how are you? I've heard that this is your building and thought I should come see you."

The old man nodded. "And register for the tournament too, I see." The old man began to walk away from the table with Zexion trailing after him. The two walked into a quite room, where they could further talk in private. "It has been, what, two years since I've last seen you, boy? My, how you have grown. You must at least be three inches taller since I've last seen you," he said, while trying to measure himself and Zexion. "And your hair! It's much shiner and styled differently."

"I kind of had an identity crisis a while back," admitted Zexion. "But other then that, I feel like the same person. I had the help of some great friends."

Mr. Takashi smiled, while he stood in front of a chess painting. "That's always good, my boy. It amazes me how much you look like your grandfather now." His smile turned into a slight frown with Zexion not quite sure what to say. "Not quite as tall or large, but you did inherit his face, and his mind!"

Zexion smirked and chuckled lightly with Mr. Takashi doing the same. "I see your memory hasn't faded away yet," said Zexion.

"Yes," said Mr. Takashi, "I am most fortunate in that department. Now, if you would be so kind as to humor an old man and keep him company by playing a game of chess. That would make my day."

Zexion nodded his head. "I would be delighted to play a round with you, sir."

The two walked into one of the practice rooms that were built around the front of the building. Mr. Takashi closed the glass door and took a seat by the chess table with Zexion trailing not too far behind him. They flipped a coin to see who would get what colored pieces, and Zexion got his favorite black. They finished setting up the board and began to play their game.

It, surprisingly, didn't last longer then maybe fifteen minutes. Zexion's mind went onto overdrive as he faced against an opponent that challenged him throughout his chess career. The old man, for the first time in years, felt like he was getting an actual challenge and relished in the idea of it. It had been so long since he went up against an opponent that proved to be a true challenge.

With the last few minutes of the game, it looked as if Zexion would lose since he was down to his last two pawns, two bishops, his queen, and his king, while Mr. Takashi still had a well-balanced amount of pieces. It was Zexion's turn again, the boy thought of a way to turn the tides into his favor when he noticed a gap in the pieces. As long as Mr. Takashi hadn't noticed it then he had a chance. He found a way to win the game in two, simple moves. He made his first move and waited for the old man to finish his.

Just as he thought, Mr. Takashi hadn't noticed the opening. In fact, he made the opening even bigger, making this even easier to win. Zexion took his bishop and finished the game in one move.

"Checkmate," uttered Zexion.

Mr. Takashi's eyes lit up from his skull. "Well if I be, you actually won, Zexion," he said in shock. This was the first time that Zexion ever won against him, and the two have been playing against each other since he was five. "I see that you've really improved. Now, I'm even gladder that you joined my tournament."

Zexion closed his eyes with his hands clasped together and his head resting on top. He let out a soft sigh, while Mr. Takashi continued to laugh. "You didn't let me win, did you?" he asked. "That opening was too obvious. How could you have not seen it?"

The old man laughed as he got up from his seat. "I didn't let you win, Zexion. You won on your own, using your mind and natural-born talent."

"I suppose," said Zexion. He got up to shake the old man's hand when out from the corner of his eyes he saw a woman in blue, sprinting down the hall. He recognized that woman as one of the twisted sisters that they've battled against numerous times. It was enough to make him wonder why she was here. "Sir is the building closed already?"

"Oh yes," said Mr. Takashi. "For about twenty minutes now. Why do you ask?"

Zexion smirked as he bent down to pick up his bag. "No reason. I was wondering if you would mind if I take my own little tour."

"Go ahead. Just come to my office when you're finished and I'll escort you off the building."

"Thank you, sir."

*~*

Birdie danced down the halls, while she searched for the heart of the Star Point's good energy. While she continued to dance, she passed by an empty room where she felt the Star Point's energy at its strongest. She entered the room and closed the door shut behind her.

"I feel the Star Point," she said. "This is it." She walked inside the empty room. She floated up in the air and spun around in circles. Wisps of negative energy began to surround her body. "I call upon the darkness of the Negamoon! Consume the Star Point with negative energy! I claim this Star Point in the name of our might prince and the Wiseman!"

Steams of dark energy slammed onto the ground, creating a massive wave of negative energy to flood into the room. The lights began to blow up one by one, while Birdie continued her spell. Darkness poured into the room and filled the Star Point with its special brand of negative energy.

Victory was nearly Birdie's, but the door behind her burst open. She turned her head around, wondering whom it was who dared to interrupt her, and laughed when she saw that it was Zexion. "What are you doing here, nerd?" said Birdie. "You'll only get yourself hurt if you play with me."

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt, scum!" replied Zexion.

He charged after her, but Birdie fired a destructive blast of negative energy that stopped him in his tracks. The blast caused him to lose his balance and forced him on his knees. However, he got back up on his feet and charged after her. He tried to slam his fist against her now that she was hovering only a few inches from the ground, but Birdie succeeded in firing another blast of energy at him.

This routine continued for another five minutes before Birdie was finally doing playing softball with him. "This is boring, kid," she told him. She wrapped her hands together, creating another blast of dark energy. "Let's see you get up from this one!" She threw an energy blast at him, which hurled him against the wall.

Zexion's back slammed against the wall, causing him to loose his breath. He fell on the ground, flat on his chest, making an uncomfortable landing. Birdie turned back around to continue her spell, but Zexion wasn't about ready to give up. His fingers clenched together to form a fist as he pushed himself back on his feet.

"Is that all you got for me?" growled Zexion. "I can take more!" He was back on his knees, when Birdie turned around. She admired his courage, but this was starting to get annoying. Zexion gave Birdie the shock of a lifetime though by raising his hand in the air. "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

Blue snowflakes fell on his fingernails, turning them bright blue. His Star Wand appeared and spun around his hand until he caught it. Whips of icy water wrapped around him as he twirled the wand around until a series of bubbles exploded all around him. His school uniform disappeared and was replaced with his Sailor outfit.

Birdie gasped again with her hands covering her open mouth. "This can't be true," she said. "This wimpy nerd is Sailor Mercury!" She watched as Sailor Mercury took a fighting stance against her. Despite this shock, she wasn't amused by his appearance in the fight. "No matter. You still don't stand a chance against me!"

She spun around with her back to him, while waves of water wrapped around her. "Powers of the Negamoon consume Sailor Mercury, drown him!" The water obeyed her command and made a head on collision with Sailor Mercury.

The Sailor dove out of the way of Birdie's attack, which caused the spot he was just standing to freeze. "That was close," said Mercury, "but let me show you what I can do!" He spun around in a circle of his own with droplets of water circling around him, rising up to his hands. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He fired the bone-chilling projectile attack at Birdie, which she blocked with a chilling wave of her own.

"Not bad, brat," said Birdie. "I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve though."

Dark energy fired from the palm of her hands, which Sailor Mercury dodged with a simple back flip. He threw some of his bubbles bombs at her that she dove out of the way of. The two slammed each other with chilling waves of water that froze half of the room. It amazed the both of them how evenly matched they were, and how nobody in the building could hear them fighting.

Sailor Mercury spun around, again. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" He wrapped his attack around his arms before firing them directly at Birdie.

"NEGA FREEZE!" A wave of ice shot out from the palm of her hands, crashing against his attack. Sailor Mercury's attack and guard wasn't strong enough to withstand her Negaverse powers in such a manner. He was hurled back once more again, against the wall, slowly beginning to lose his consciousness. Birdie laughed as she swayed her hips in her approach. "Too bad. This was actually a fun fight, Sailor Mercury. Too bad it's over!"

She held her hand up in the air, creating a ball of dark energy. "I'll end your suffering here and now!"

"Leave him alone!" The doors burst open again, this time with Sailor Moon and Jupiter standing at the opening. Sailor Jupiter took center stage as he created a ball of thunder in his hands. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" His thunder ball would've electrocuted Birdie, but she teleported out of the way, avoiding any harm.

Sailor Moon helped Sailor Mercury back on his feet, while Birdie reappeared above them. Jupiter was readying himself for another attack when the woman raised her hands up. "Fine!" said Birdie. "You win this time, Sailors, but I'll be back next time. Ttfn!" She teleported again, in a swirl of dark energy, leaving the Sailors alone.

*~*

Birdie returned to headquarters and sat on her chair with her armbands torn up. Despite her clear victory over him, Mercury clearly left a number of marks on her that would leave their scars on her. She patted her cut hand with soothing water that slowly began to close the wound up that she suffered from the fight.

"Ouchie!" she said to herself. "That fag is going to pay for this!"

"Look at this, Avery, Birdie clipped her wing." Prizma and Avery appeared behind her with smirks on their faces. Prizma leaned over to watch as her younger sister continued to heal the wounds she suffered from the battle. "What's wrong Birdie? Fail to capture the Star Point? You know Rubeus won't like that."

Avery agreed with her. "Yeah, you know what happened to the last sister who failed Lord Rubeus." She pointed at the mirror that Rubeus had broke earlier, which continued to play the image of Catzi smiling and laughing. "She suffered a fate worse then death, she became a weak mortal."

Birdie smiled and shook her head. No way was she going to let her older sisters think that anything was wrong with her. "Not at all!" she said, cheerily. "Just a minor set back. That meddlesome Sailor Mercury won't get in my way again."

Prizma smirked, while she and Avery turned back around. "For your sake, Birdie, I hope that's all it was," said the eldest. "Don't fail Rubeus again, otherwise you might not be so fortunate to come back here."

"Or better yet," added Avery, "don't comeback at all. Rubeus would have your head if you did."

Birdie gasped at her sister's comment, and bit her lip from saying anything else. Her sisters began to laugh as they teleported to their rooms. She let out a relieved sigh that they were gone. However, despite their rude behavior, her sisters were right about failing Rubeus once more. She would be better off not returning, but Rubeus would still hunt her down to the farthest reaches of the universe.

Therefore, she couldn't fail next time.

*~*

The next day, after class ended, the Sailors and Naminé met up with Catzi to attend the chess tournament to cheer Zexion on. Roxas was a no show since he had a tutoring session to end, but he did wish Zexion the best of luck. Sora wasn't kidding when he said he was going to make posters, he made one for each of them to hold up to cheer on Zexion, much to his embarrassment. The others also shared a similar feeling, but they were so confident in Zexion's skills that they joined Sora's bandwagon.

They showed up at the Chess Tower and watched as Zexion went to the backrooms where the matches were being held. The others were taken to the audience room where the audience could watch the matches without being a distraction to the players, which ticked Sora off to no end. He tried to find a way to sneak in so he could cheer on Zexion, but security stopped him at every turn. Axel finally had to pull the boy by his hair back to the audience room.

"Really Sora, you're so embarrassing to be around," said Axel.

Sora grumbled at the red head, while he fought for his freedom with the poster in his hands. "Let me go, Axel! I can walk myself," screamed Sora. "Quit man-handling me!"

Axel took Sora where the others were standing and waiting. "It would be easier if you would stop acting like a child."

"I don't act like a child!" screamed Sora.

"Shut up, Sora!" said Squall.

Sora frowned, while Catzi giggled to herself.

*~*

Birdie walked in the building, with a similar dress that she wore yesterday, but with black and red instead. She approached the tournament sign in table. Although the tournament had already started, she was sure that she could get in without too much trouble. Especially with the hypnotic eyes of hers.

"Hello," Birdie said, kindly to the receptionist. The other woman looked up from the stack of papers on the table. "Is it too late to join the tournament?"

The woman shook her head. "Not at all. You just need to fill out the registration forms."

The foolish woman's words were enough to make her laugh. "Oh, I don't really need to register, do I?" she asked. Her eyes flashed red, creating a hypnotic link between her and the woman. It didn't take too long for her to have the woman under her spell. Birdie got exactly what she wanted when the receptionist to go on ahead and handed her a contestant number.

"Thank you," said Birdie as she walked into a room. She smirked, devilishly, while she stepped into a room and looked at her opponent. The boy looked weak and pathetic, an easy prey for her. "After I finish of this runt," she said to herself, "you're next, Zexion Mizuno."

*~*

"Dudes, look how fast Zexion is moving up the ranks!" Demyx pointed at the giant monitor that showed the current status of all the players. Within the last ten minutes, Zexion had dominated two of his fellow competitors, easily. "He's going to be champ for sure!"

Squall nodded his head. "Let's just hope he doesn't get a bighead out of this," he said to the others. "Let's make sure he remains our humble, angsty Zexion."

"Of course!" said Sora. "Go Zexion!"

The boys, Naminé, and Catzi heard coughing from the row of seats below them. The looked down and saw an old man staring at them. They all felt pretty embarrassed, he was probably going to yell at them to quite down, but they were surprised to see him laughing.

"Excuse me, but are you the great friends that Zexion was telling me about yesterday?"

Sora gulped. "Great friends? Aw, he really does like us!" He jumped on an empty seat and continued to wave the poster around. "GO ZEXY!" Axel and Squall reached around to cover Sora's loud mouth before they were thrown out of the building, again. They were already banned from two restaurants and a jewelry store for Sora's loudness.

Naminé and Catzi giggled, while they watched the other try to contain Sora. Demyx could only sigh as he nodded his head to the older man. "Yeah, I guess we are. Sorry about my friend…he gets excited really easily."

"No need to apologize my boy. I am Mr. Takashi, the owner of tower and a friend of Zexion's grandfather."

"Wow!" said Naminé, "you must have known Zexion for his whole life then." Mr. Takashi nodded his head at the girl. She leaned a little bit lower to talk with him. "So do you honestly think that Zexion stands a chance at winning?"

"Zexion just might win," said the man, "but he'll have to beat her if he wants to be the champion." He pointed at the monitor at a woman wearing a chess inspired outfit.

Catzi gasped as she recognized the woman to be Birdie. Why would Birdie be here though, unless…this building was a Star Point! She couldn't just tell the others though; it was her sister after all. She would put her sister in danger of the Sailors' wrath, but if she didn't then she could endanger everyone in the building and the future.

"They're starting!" shouted Demyx. "The finals! Its Zexion versus some woman named…Birdie."

Sora managed to break free of Axel and Squall's grip. He continued to wave his poster around like a lunatic. "GO ZEXION!"

*~*

The finals were beginning. Zexion was taken to a special room where the final round would take place and the Jr. Champion would be crowned. There was so many butterflies fluttering around her stomach right now, he was so nervous! He felt like puking all over his uniform as he entered the room.

Zexion recognized his opponent as the woman from yesterday who insulted him. She obviously remembered him too from the look of the cocky smirk on her face. He took a seat on the opposite seat, after the two-shook hands. Zexion, particularly, noticed her ice-cold touch when he shook her hand.

Birdie pulled out a medium-sized bag from underneath the table and held it up for Zexion to see. "If you don't mind, since it's such a special match I thought we should use my special chess pieces." She emptied the contents of her bag, revealing beautiful, black and white chess pieces with different colored bands wrapped around them.

Zexion gasped at the beauty of the pieces as he picked up a black piece. "They're really beautiful," he said.

"Then it's settled." She was already setting up her white pieces on the chessboard, while Zexion still wondered at their marvel. "You can set your pieces up too, you know," she said, rather impatiently. Zexion snapped into the realm of reality and hurried to set up his side of the board.

With that done, the two began to play. The camera on the opposite side of them was recording their encounter for everyone in the tower to see. Zexion didn't know it, but all of his friends were cheering and yelling for him in the audience room, while he took down his toughest opponent ever. Birdie smirked as she claimed one of Zexion's rooks followed by a pawn. He countered by taking her bishop and two of her pawns.

The game went on for a while longer until Zexion only had his pawns, queen, and king left, while Birdie kept only her bishops, queen, and king. Then Zexion saw another opening that not even Birdie noticed. He moved his king in for the kill and got exactly what he wanted.

"Checkmate," said Zexion.

The crowd of people in the audience room went wild, while Birdie clenched her fists together. She shot up from her chair, knocking it down with Zexion pushing his back to avoid anything thrown at him. Birdie's hand began to radiate with negative energy, which frightened Zexion. The camera on the wall began to focus on Birdie when she fired the energy at the machine, blowing it up into pieces.

"The revolution will not be televised this time," said Birdie. She removed her dress and transformed into her blue, clan outfit. Zexion flew out from his chair, quickly grabbing his Star Wand from his pocket. "That's right, Sailor Mercury, or should I say Zexion Mizuno! Let's continue the fight we started for the Star Point. However, I promise you that I won't be the one to fail this time."

*~*

The crowds gasped after seeing the screen go blank after the final round had ended. Many of the crowd wondered if this was some joke or drama added by Mr. Takashi for entertainment purposes. However, the others knew better. Catzi told the Sailors exactly whom Zexion was up against, and they waited until Birdie pulled off something like that.

"I want security to go investigate the room," said Mr. Takashi into a walkie-talkie. "Make sure those two are okay."

Demyx patted the owner's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll check things out for you!" he said, running with Squall and Sora behind him.

Axel turned to face Naminé and Catzi. "You two wait here! We got this covered." He followed the others as they ran down the hall of the building.

Naminé held onto Catzi's hand, while the other started to breathe heavily. "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't hurt Birdie too much," said the witch. "They'll be careful."

"Yeah," said Catzi, "but Birdie won't, not if she's motivated enough. And, if I know Rubeus and the others then they motivated her. She'll kill them."

*~*

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

The boys finished transforming, while they ran down the empty halls. Sailor Jupiter slammed his foot against the door and broke it down with a might kick. The Sailors dove into the room and found that Zexion had already transformed into Mercury, and was readying himself to face Birdie on his own.

The Sailors had showed up just in time. Sailor Moon stepped forward, pointing a finger at Birdie. "How dare you ruin our friend's match? You crazy sisters are always butting in when you're not welcome. I shall end the havoc you're wreaking upon these innocents and the future!" said Sailor Moon. "We are the Sailor Soldiers! We stand for love and justice, and in the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you."

"Long, windy speeches are so last season," said Birdie. She snapped her fingers at the boys, causing dark energy to swirl around them. The Sailors tried to escape, but a dark orb sealed them in, preventing their escape. She began to laugh as she sent the orb floating up in the air. "A Sailor snow-globe, how pretty!"

Sailor Mercury, the only free Sailor, held his fists up. "Stop this at once, Birdie!" he ordered.

Birdie shook her head. "I'm not ending this, not without a rematch." She picked up her fallen chair and sat down on it. She picked up her fallen pieces and placed them back on the board. "Now, we're going to continue our little game. You win then your friends can go free, but if you lose…well, use your imagination."

Sailor Mercury bit his tongue as he sat himself back at the chessboard. He set up his pieces again and played Birdie for a second time. Birdie claimed one of his pawns with her rook, which made Mercury feel strange as he felt something chilling crawl up his leg.

He looked down and saw that from his feet to the top of his boots, his legs were frozen in ice! Birdie began to laugh as she watched Mercury freak out. "Oh, did I not mention my special rules?" she said, devilishly. "For every piece you lose, a piece of you is frozen, so I recommend that you don't lose anymore pieces otherwise you'll be frozen solid! AHAHAHA!"

"Just continue the damn match!" growled Mercury.

Birdie covered her mouth. "Temper, temper!" she warned him. "Don't use such fowl language in front of a lady! It might hurt your friends."

While the two continued their match, the Sailors were trying to come up with a way to break free from their prison. They tried to smash it with their bodies, but that didn't do anything but get themselves hurt in the process. Sailor Moon tried to blow it up with his shield, however, that didn't help them escape either.

Sailor Mars rubbed the palm of his hands together. "I'll handle this." Flames poured out from his fingers as he waved it around him. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" His rings of fire were supposed to break apart the globe that held them prisoners, however, the rings ended up bouncing around the globe that forced the boys to take cover.

The magic in the ring finally began to die out, which spared the boys' lives. Jupiter picked his head up from Venus' leg. "Don't you ever do that again!" said the brown haired boy. "You'll end up barbecuing us, next time."

"Sorry," said Mars.

Sailor Mercury and Birdie continued their match below them. Within the time it took Mars to nearly kill them, Mercury had already lost two more pieces and could barely use his hands or see. If he lost his final two pieces then he was done for.

Birdie smiled as Mercury struggled to make another move, which did him no good at all. While she was about to make her next move, two figures teleported and took a spot behind her. It turned out to be Prizma and Avery, who came to watch the end of the match.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Birdie.

Avery started to laugh. "We couldn't let you snag all the credit now with Rubeus," she said to her sisters. "We came to take some of the glory as well."

Birdie hid behind a smirk as she rested her hands on her lap. "Well, that's so kind of you, but as you can see I have everything covered."

"That's not what she meant," said Prizma. "We're just here to watch and get the brownie points for being present. Continue what you were doing, Birdie."

"Fine," said the white haired girl. She picked up her last bishop from the chessboard. "Say goodbye to your queen, Sailor Mercury." While she was about to claim an what little life that Mercury had in him, a red rose fell from the sky and broke the chess piece in her hands.

The other chess pieces too began to crumble apart, along with the ice that encased Mercury's body. The globe that the other Sailors were trapped in also disintegrated into nothingness and they came tumbling down to earth. Prizma and Avery gulped, while Birdie merely glared up to see that Tuxedo Mask had entered the room at some moment.

"I bet this wasn't what you expected when you woke up today," said Tuxedo Mask. He twirled another rose around in his hands before throwing it at the sisters. They all jumped out of the way, while Mercury collapsed onto the ground. He quickly rushed to help the Sailor up, while the others appeared, ready to fight.

Prizma shook her head. "I don't like the looks of this," she said. "You're on your own Birdie!"

Avery agreed with Prizma. "You screwed up big time, Birdie. Don't even bother coming back now. Rubeus will have your head." The sisters' teleported out of the building, leaving a grief struck Birdie, alone.

Birdie picked herself up from the floor, while the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask prepared to fight her. However, they were caught off guard when she started to laugh. Birdie was laughing with her arms spread wide open. "I guess you can't even rely on your own sisters to help you when you need them," she said, continuing to laugh. "Silly me, it's really quite funny. Why aren't you laughing?" Her eyes began to water with tears as she continued her fake laughter.

Sailor Mercury broke away from the group with a look of pity on his face. "This is wrong."

"Why aren't you laughing!" screamed Birdie. "Laugh! You won. I'm a failure. My own family no longer wants me around. My own sisters stabbed me in the back! I'm such a loser." She started to spin around in a circle with streams of icy water surrounding her body. "I'll end my suffering here and now. Powers of the Negaverse freeze my body so that I may never feel pain again!"

The Negaverse granted Birdie's wish, but she failed to realize the emotional state she was in caused the spell to be stronger. Instead of just her body freezing solid, she created a fierce blizzard in the middle of the room, which the boys had no chance of escaping either. Jupiter and Mars used their attacks against Birdie, but the blizzard ended up freezing out their attacks.

Birdie stood completely still at the center of the blizzard with her body slowly beginning to turn into ice. "This is how it will end," she said. "The world was frozen by ice long ago, and so will I." She closed her eyes, while the ice covered over half of her body. "Maybe I'll find solace in the future when I finally melt…"

"No Birdie!" Catzi appeared with Naminé trailing behind her. The Sailors and Tuxedo tried to get the girls out of the room, but Catzi refused to budge. She fought the blizzard that her sister created with only one wish in her newly founded heart. "You don't have to suffer, Birdie! If you let us, we can save you. Sailor Moon has the power to heal us of the darkness that Rubeus forced on us."

Birdie shook her head. "Silly Catzi…we'll never be free. We will die and fade into darkness. That is the fate of our people. That is the fate that the Neo-King banished our ancestors too."

Catzi continued to disagree as she fought the blizzard. The fierce wind blew against her, leaving cuts on her clothes and skin. A large cut formed on her cheek with her blood flowing in the icy wind. "We don't have to accept that fate! We can fight it, but without causing harm to Crystal Tokyo or to others. We can seek redemption! Become mortal."

"No…I can't be mortal," said Birdie. "Just let me fade into the ice."

"I won't, Birdie, because you're my sister and I…I love you!" screamed Catzi. A giant block of ice formed and crashed into Catzi, knocking her onto the frozen floor. The others screamed for Catzi, making Birdie open her eyes for the first time to face her sister.

Birdie felt terrible for what happened to Catzi, thinking that she was dead, she began to run after her older sister. The ferocious blizzard began to calm down as Birdie ran across the frozen floor to help her sister up. She wrapped her arms around Catzi, hoping that she was all right.

Hope…it was such a strange feeling to Birdie.

"Catzi…" whispered Birdie. "Please wake up."

The worst of the blizzard had died out and was fading away faster by the second. Catzi opened her eyes and smiled at her sister. "I'm glad that you're better now, Birdie. Now, I don't feel so alone."

Birdie smiled as she continued to hold onto her sister. "I'm sorry, Catzi."

"Now Sailor Moon!" shouted Naminé. "Heal her!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he tore off his brooch. "On it! Here goes round two, let's see if it works." The lid over the brooch disappeared as the Silver Crystal began to glisten against the icy wind. "MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"

*~*

Zexion was crowned the Jr. Champion with Birdie coming in second place. After Sailor Moon finished removing what was left of the negative energy in Birdie, the woman was free from the Clan's control and no longer bore the symbol of the Black Moon. She was her own person for the first time in years.

That next day, Birdie and Catzi showed up to Sora's house for a game of chess. The Jr. Champion showed up too, of course. Birdie was teaching Catzi a few tricks in the game, while totally dominating her older sister when a chess piece fell out from the sleeve of her red sweater.

"Oops!" said Birdie.

"Cheater!" screeched Catzi. "I knew it! You were a total cheater, Birdie."

Birdie raised her hands up in defeat, while laughing at her sister and the others. "I only use that piece in case of emergencies," she admitted. "And by the way you're play; I don't even need that piece."

Sora jumped off his bed and landed in front of Catzi. "That was a cheating burn!"

"Sora…" said Catzi. She punched him in the chest then pushed him back on his bed. "Sit your ass back down."

Zexion began to laugh. "Finally someone shuts him up."

*~*

END! With that over with, onto the next epic chapter!

With two sisters gone, the Wiseman becomes angry and gives Rubeus the Scepter of the Black Moon to give to the remaining two to capture the human sisters and Reks. Birdie and Catzi get captured, Reks learns the identities of the Sailors and Keybearer and Tuxedo, Avery and Prizma destory a bridge, the Black Moon Scepter goes berserk and opens a black hole, the Sailors try to close the black hole, and Roxas makes a sacrifice. Want to know what he sacrifices? Find out in **The Keybearer's Finale!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! My dad switched internet providers so we lost the interent for like two weeks! Again, really sorry. To make it up to you guys I'm posting up this chapter AND the next chapter right now. So you get two chapters for the price of one! YAY YOU! Again, really really sorry about the late update. Lastly, I also posted up anotehr fan fic called Chosen: Zexion. If you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer then you'll like this. Zexion is the Slayer! HAHA!I know, I love it too. Thanks for being so patient. Enjoy this chapter. Read and review**

**The Keybearer's Finale:**

On planet Nemesis, in the distant future, the Wiseman had been called to the prince's throne. It was the Wiseman's responsibility to report the progress of the battle in Crystal Tokyo's past and the hunt for Small Vennie. "Two members of his team are gone," said the Wiseman. "Birdie and Catzi have been reverted to mortals by the Sailor Soldiers of the past."

"Mortal?" The silent figure sitting on the throne raised his head up to face the Wiseman with the crescent on his forehead shinning. His dark blue eyes stared at the cloaked figure, while his properly styled, white hair gently moved in the breeze he created. "You're saying that two of our best warriors have been turned mortal by Sailors of a barbaric age? Explain to me how this could happen, Wiseman."

"I would be most interested to hear his excuse as well." A tall man emerged from the shadows of the dark throne room. He wore a simple blue-collared shirt and white slakes with dark blue gloves covering his hand. "So what does Rubeus have to say about his latest failure?"

The Wiseman smirked underneath his hood as he held up his staff. "The Imperium Silver Crystal is responsible for reverting Catzi and Birdie into mortals. Its protector in the past, a Sailor Soldier, wields its power. Although, its younger and weaker version of the one the Neo-King owns, they are the same crystal."

The white haired prince nodded his head. "So who is this Sailor Soldier who protects the Silver Crystal of the past?" he asked the Wiseman. "Why can't Rubeus eliminate him in the past? This Sailor cannot be that powerful."

"He's not," said the Wiseman, "but Rubeus doesn't have the advantage that he has here. Good energy rules the past, thus giving Sailor Moon the power he needs to overcome our forces."

"I understand," said the prince. "Give Rubeus and his team what he needs to defeat this Sailor Moon. Also, have them eliminate Catzi and Birdie for their treacherous ways. We don't want those two fouling the name of the Black Moon."

The Wiseman nodded. "Yes, Prince Diamond." He disappeared in a pillar of smoke, leaving the two men alone.

The blue haired man approached the prince at his throne. His violet eyes flashing against the darkness of the throne. "Diamond, do you really wish to eliminate Catzi and Birdie?" he asked. "Why should we concern ourselves with them when the Sailors guarding Crystal Tokyo are the problem?"

"We need to leave our mark in the history books," said Diamond. "And I don't want anyone to think treachery is acceptable in any shape or form. For your sake Saphir, I suggest that you don't question me."

"Like you would kill me," Saphir said, sarcastically. "Without me you wouldn't have an army. Your production of Droids would come to an end and you have nothing left to fight the Neo-King with." He continued to approach the prince, while Diamond had his back turned to him. "Besides, I am your loyal, little brother. You wouldn't hurt me. You're supposed to protect me."

Prince Diamond smiled as he placed a hand on his brother's face. "And I am," he whispered before giving him a light smack. "Now get back to work making my Droids. I hear the last batch was eliminated by one of the Sailors."

Saphir sighed. "Again? This is the fourth time this week."

"Then make them stronger," said Diamond.

*~*

Rubeus looked at what was left of his team. Prizma and Avery were leaning against their mirrors, while Rubeus sat on his chair by the Dark Crystal. The sisters felt slightly empty with two of their sisters gone and now mortal. Rubeus had shattered Birdie and Catzi's mirrors as a symbol of their betrayal.

He couldn't stand the thought of them.

Avery moved away from her mirror with her skirt ruffling from the motion. "So what do we do now, Rubeus?" she asked. "We're the only ones left. We're no longer as powerful as we used to be. The Sailors could easily outmatch us now."

"Maybe we should retreat to the future for now," suggested Prizma. "We could receive new instruction from Prince Diamond and the Wiseman." She stepped away from her mirror and waved her hand forward to Rubeus. "Our supply of Droids is gone, so we might as well return to stock up on new models."

"Saphir should've built some more advanced ones by now," added Avery.

Rubeus glared at the sisters. "If you want to leave with your tails between your legs then so be it," he told them. "But since you've forgotten, we still have our orders regardless of what's happened to your pathetic sisters! Capture the Star Points, the Silver Crystal, and Small Vennie. That is our mission!" he shouted, "and we're not leaving until its complete!"

"Admirable as always, Rubeus." They turned around to face the Dark Crystal as a projection of the Wiseman appeared. At once, they all bowed to their knees before the powerful figure. "You may rise."

They did as the Wiseman said, but Rubeus kept his head low. "An honor as always, Wiseman," said Rubeus. "What is it that brings you to us today?"

"I came to give you your second chance," said the Wiseman. "Prince Diamond is aware of Birdie and Catzi's transformation and isn't pleased. His orders are to have them terminated at once, but he still needs you to capture Vennie and the crystal." He waved his hand, creating a dark orb that appeared through the projection, in front of Rubeus. "He told me to give you what you need in order to accomplish this, so I forged this out of a piece of the Dark Crystal. Behold, the Black Moon Scepter!"

The dark aura faded away, revealing the scepter that the Wiseman spoke of. A large blue orb was perched on top with a long, purple handle and golden demon wings on the sides. The scepter remained floating in front of Rubeus until he reached out to grasp it. "I can feel it…such raw power!" said Rubeus.

Avery shivered as she held onto her exposed arms. "That scepter's energy is beyond anything I've ever felt!" she said to Prizma. The eldest nodded her head, as she remained silent in the conversation.

"You're going to need this in order to stop the Sailors," said Wiseman. "Accept my gift and use it to eliminate your traitorous sisters and the Sailors in order to redeem yourselves in Prince Diamond's eyes."

"Yes, Wiseman!" said Avery and Prizma.

Rubeus agreed with the Wiseman and handed the scepter to Prizma. "Don't let me down, or disappoint our prince," he told the girls. "We might not be so fortunate to get a second chance."

The sisters nodded their heads, while Prizma took hold of the scepter. "We'll finish off those Sailors, permanently," said Prizma. "This should be more then enough to teach them to get in the clan's way." The sisters teleported out of the ship to hunt their sisters down, while already coming up with a plan.

*~*

The Sailors, Naminé, and Roxas sat around in a circle with Birdie and Catzi at the center of attention at the temple. Grandpa and Zell had poofed off to do some errands, and the band was supposed to have rehearsals but on account of Zell bailing and Tifa having to work at the diner it was cancelled.

Therefore, instead of a boring day of rehearsals, the boys decided they could use this moment of piece to squeeze out information from Catzi and Birdie. The boys managed to get a hold of their former nemesis and had they come to the temple for a Sailor Meeting.

"What is it that you guys want?" asked Axel. "We were never able to figure out your master plan."

Birdie laughed as she covered her mouth with her freshly, manicured hands. "And you guys stopped us so many times how?" she said, sarcastically. "Seeing you guys like this makes me wonder why we failed so many times."

Catzi agreed, but she was a little more compliant with the boys. "We were sent back in time to capture Reks, the young Prince of Crystal Tokyo, because he escaped to prevent us from using him to force the rulers of Crystal Tokyo to surrender the fight. After losing to your guys a few times, the advisor to our Prince, the Wiseman, told us of the Crystal Star Points."

"What's so special about the Star Points?" asked Zexion.

"In the future," said Birdie, "they're areas within the city that maintains its power and defense. We sent the Droids to batter the Star Points, but Wiseman realized that if we infect the points with negative energy in the past then in the future the Star Point would cease to exist."

Demyx nodded his head. "Making it easier for you to take over," he said.

"Exactly," said Birdie.

Squall rolled his eyes as he moved away from the wall he was leaning against. "They're after the Star Points and Reks so they could take over the world?" he said. "Great, now how do we stop them? Who's fighting you guys in the future?"

"The Sailor Soldiers and the Keybearer," said Catzi. The boys gasped after hearing that name. "A group of boys much like yourselves are fighting our family in the future. I think that its your children if not your grandchildren who are fighting us in the future."

"What a legacy we left behind," said Roxas. "Our kids are picking up where we left off."

"But where do I fit in all of this?" asked Sora. "Rubeus said there isn't a Sailor Moon in the future. Does something happen to me?"

Catzi shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't say," she said. "We never really studied the history of Crystal Tokyo."

Sora sighed, faintly as he stared down to the ground. "Oh!"

"So what else is there to tell you?" asked Birdie.

"How about why you betrayed us!" They all looked up to the sky and saw the two remaining sisters hovering above them. Prizma carried the Black Moon Scepter in her hand, waving it around all over the place. "On second thought, I don't care! You're our sacrifice now to Prince Diamond and Wiseman! Our failure shall be absolved by your death!"

A dark orb wrapped around Birdie and Catzi, effectively trapping them in its darkness. The others gasped in terror, while Axel threw a sacred scroll and Squall tried to break it open with a stick. The orb floated up as Prizma and Avery laughed up a storm, while the girls tried to break free.

Avery tapped her nails against the orb with dark energy swirling around it. "The Sailors should show up to rescue you, idiots," said Avery. "And when they do, we'll kill them then kill you! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Birdie and Catzi screamed in terror, while Prizma waved the scepter, teleporting them all somewhere far away from the temple.

*~*

Panic and terror filled the air, while cars, buses, and trucks were being blown of the bridge. Prizma carelessly waved the scepter around creating a storm of magic that blew the vehicles off the bridge, much to her amusement. She used the scepters power to throw everyone off the bridge, away from the gravesite of her sisters and the Sailors.

The cars landed on the opposite side of the bridge, safely thanks to Prizma's mercy. A giant barrier appeared at the ends of the bridge to prevent any more cars from entering the battlefield. Storm clouds gathered around Prizma's head as she continued to wield the power of the scepter. Thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky, while Avery sat by her sisters' prison, doing absolutely nothing.

"This is so boring," said Avery. "Quit hogging the scepter, Prizma! Let me have some fun!"

Prizma only laughed as she continued to abuse the scepter's power. "Not a chance, Avery! This power belongs to the oldest, which is me!" She turned to face her sisters with the veins on her forehead protruding. The reverse crescent on her forehead, shinned a light far darker then normal.

Avery gulped. "Careful there, Prizma," she said. "The scepter is making you look ugly."

"Can it!" screeched Prizma.

More lightning flashed across the sky, brightening the night sky. The elder sisters' skin flashed from the reflection of the lighting with Catzi and Birdie crying out in terror of their sisters. Catzi banged her hands against their twisted prison, while Birdie continued her screaming.

"Let us go, Prizma!" shouted Catzi. "Why are you doing this?"

Avery laughed as she smacked her hands against the dark orb. "Don't take it too personally, but orders are orders!" she said to her sisters. "The Wiseman gave us strict orders to kill you for your traitorous ways that way we'll be absolved from yours sins. And, of course, to annihilate the Sailors with the scepter the Wiseman gave us…but stupid Prizma won't SHARE!"

Birdie started to laugh, despite the terror she was feeling. "When did Prizma ever share anything?" she said to Avery. "She's more spoiled then I am." Now that her moment of amusement was over, she started her fit of screaming again.

"Oh be quite, Birdie!" said Avery. "You're constant screaming is getting on my nerves."

"Well you're only trying to kill us!" shouted Catzi.

Prizma laughed as she floated in front of her sisters' prison. She waved the scepter around for her sisters to see as a creepy smile spread across her face. "Its not like it matters," she said. "You'll be dead in only a few moments."

*~*

Reks snuck inside the temple to find Roxas and Sora. Their mom told him to tell them to come home for their dinner, since he so selflessly volunteered for the job. He wandered inside of the temple, trying to find the brothers, but to his luck, he couldn't find a soul.

"Where are those idiots?" asked Reks.

Luna-P followed him around as he investigated the place.

Meanwhile, the boys and Naminé thought up a plan to rescue Birdie and Catzi from their twisted sisters. Every plan they came up with was nowhere near good enough to go after the sisters, especially since they knew they were walking into a trap. A major trap led by the strongest sisters and possibly Rubeus would show up as well. They still didn't like their odds.

Sure, they no longer had to fight Birdie or Catzi, but their lives were still in danger. They were powerless now that Sora healed them, making it even more difficult to keep them alive.

"What was Plan A again?" asked Demyx.

"We swoop into the rescue," explained Axel, "get Birdie and Catzi out of danger, while Sora hits them with the scepter." He threw a scroll at Demyx's head, making the blonde fall back expecting to burn. Demyx got back on his butt and smacked Axel in the back of the head.

Squall rolled his eyes and looked at what Zexion was doing. The boy kept pushing keys on his computer, trying to narrow down the location of the sisters. "Any luck trying to find them?" asked Squall.

Zexion nodded his head. "Negative energy is beginning to gather around the Pacifica Bridge." He showed everyone the map that appeared on his screen. A red dot constantly blinked on the screen of a map of the city. "See?"

Naminé looked up to the sky and saw storm clouds beginning to gather. "Maybe we should focus on a Plan B?" she suggested.

Roxas stared up to the sky with Naminé. The clouds were getting darker and darker by the minute. This was hardly a good sign. "Its time to get to business, boys," said Roxas. He held up his keychain for the others to see.

"I agree," said Sora. He grabbed his brooch and held it up. "Let's get to work."

"Right!" The others held up their Star Wands. "Transform!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"KINGDOM KEY POWER!"

Reks walked out of the temple just in time to see the show for himself. The boys and Naminé all had their backs turned to him. Beams of light shot out from all over the temple as the boys began to transform. Feathers, fire, lightning, stars, and ice flared in every direction with the boys finishing the transformation process.

Ribbons of various colors wrapped around the boys' clothes, creating their Sailor uniforms. Reks gasped in wonder as he watched the boys reveals themselves to be the Sailor Soldiers and the Keybearer.

Naminé nodded her head and waved her hands to the boys. "Good luck!" she said. "Try not to get yourselves killed."

Sailor Mars winked at the girl. "When do we ever get ourselves killed?" he asked.

"Well, I nearly killed you," said the Keybearer. He smacked Mars in the face with the palm of his hand. The other boys cringed, feeling sympathy pain for the Sailor. "I kicked your sorry ass, remember?"

"Still haven't forgave me?" said Mars.

The Keybearer nodded his head. "Not even close." He grabbed Sailor Mercury by the wrist and dragged him with him in a run. "Let's get going! Birdie and Catzi need our help!"

"Hold on!" screamed Sailor Moon with the others following from behind.

Naminé continued to wave the boys away. She spun back around with her hair blowing in the breeze created by the storm. After she pulled her hair away from her eyes, she saw a wide-eyed Reks standing at the doorway to the temple. "Reks!" she said, trying to hide her surprise. "How much did you see?"

Reks' jaw would've dropped to the floor had it not been so attached to his face. He slowly began to climb down the steps, gently approaching Naminé. "I saw it all," he said, softly. "Sora and the others are the Sailor Soldiers."

"You did see everything," sighed Naminé.

*~*

Riku stared blankly out at his window, watching as more storm clouds blanketed the sky in darkness. Had he still been infected by Ansem's darkness then he would believe this would be his fault. Its not though, this was the work of those twisted sisters from the future.

There was a knock out of his door, which snapped him out of his trance. He turned away from his window and opened the door to find Naminé standing on the other end.

"Hey Naminé," said Riku. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"This." Naminé moved to her side so that he could see Reks. The little boy clung onto Luna-P and was watched Riku with his big blue-green eyes. "He saw the boys transform into Sailors. The twisted sisters kidnapped Birdie and Catzi, so now the Sailors are on a rescue mission."

Riku nodded his head. "But it's not that simple," he whispered. He looked out the window, seeing the storm clouds grow bigger. "I can feel some serious negative energy coming from that direction. I'm assuming that's where the boys are heading?"

"Yes," said Naminé. "I think we should go help them, after all." She grabbed onto Reks' shoulders, holding onto him tight and leaned down to Reks' ears. "You are Tuxedo Mask."

Reks let out a sudden gasp, after hearing Naminé words. He knew that Riku was involved in this too, but he never imagined that Riku was Tuxedo Mask, let alone Sora and his friends were the Sailors and Keybearer. Then again, now that he thought about it, it all made perfect sense.

Riku grabbed a rose and held it up. "I'm coming Sora, don't have all the fun without me," he said to the window, to the outside world. "Tuxedo Power!" The rose petals fell of the stem and surrounded him in an invisible dance. His plain clothes were erased by the rose petals, and were replaced with a stylish tuxedo. A top hat magically appeared and landed on top of his head with a white mask covering his face.

Tuxedo Mask smirked as he looked a few inches down at the shocked Reks and a confident Naminé. "I suppose you want to come with me?" he asked. The both nodded their heads and he sighed softly. "Try not to get in the way. When I tell you to run then you'd better run, got it?"

"Yes sir," said Reks.

"Let's go then." Tuxedo Mask took Reks hand and led the two of them out of the building.

*~*

Sailor Mars' hand hovered over an invisible barrier as he attempted to sense the level of spiritual energy emanating from it. Sailor Mercury used his computer to scan the energy too, so to see if they could find a way to break into the bridge. They both came to the same conclusion before the others could continue their string of complaints and questions.

"We can temporarily create a doorway," concluded Mercury.

Sailor Venus scratched his head as he tapped his fist against the barrier. To his surprise, he wasn't electrocuted or hurtled fifty feet away. "Okay, so how do we do that?" he asked Mercury. "This barrier seems pretty strong."

Sailor Mars pulled out a scroll from his glove. "With this," he said, simply, "I should be able to burn open a doorway. We just have to be sure to run in there fast because it won't last forever." The others nodded their heads and told Mars to get to work. The red head did as he was told, holding the scroll in front of his face. "I call upon the sacred powers of Mars! Fireballs Charge!"

He flung the scroll forward with the ink symbols and paper touching the barrier. There was a sudden flash of light, followed by the barrier revealing itself as a dark purple force field. The scroll caused part of the barrier to split apart, creating an opening large enough for the Sailors to jump in one at a time.

The Sailors dove in one by one with the Keybearer the last to jump. As soon as the blonde swordsmen rolled back to his legs, the scroll sliced apart and the barrier sealed back up in an instant. The blonde gulped as he realized that could've been his leg that was sliced apart as well.

The boys looked forward as they saw the eye of the storm gather at the center of the bridge. Mercury used his mini-supercomputer again to double check to see if that was where Catzi and Birdie were held captive. "That's them alright," said Mercury. "Prizma and Avery are there too, but there's no sign of Rubeus."

"Oh joy," said Jupiter. "Finally we get some good news."

"That's not all," said Mercury. "I'm seeing some strange energy readings coming from Prizma. We need to be careful around her."

The Sailors nodded their heads as they looked back at their battlefield. Sailor Moon patted Mercury's shoulder and smiled at the boy. "Thanks for the heads-up, Mercury!" said the brunette. "You probably just saved our butts."

"Let's hope so," said the Keybearer. He summoned his Keyblade to his right hand, holding onto the hilt with all his might. "Its time to dance boys. Last one there has to do all of our laundry." With that said, the youngest member of their team ran off.

"I'm in for a good race," said Jupiter as he chased after the boy.

"Don't forget about us!" shouted Mars and Venus.

"Wait up!" said Sailor Moon. Mercury and him followed from behind the others as they charged towards the battlefield.

Prizma and Avery stopped toying with their sisters as they felt a sudden spike in positive energy. They saw the Sailors and Keybearer charging after them in the distance, which made them laugh. It amused them how the Sailors actually believed that they stood a chance against them now that they possessed the Black Moon Scepter.

Prizma tapped Avery's shoulder. "Go welcome our guests," she ordered. "I'll finish get the party ready," she said as she turned back to look at Birdie and Catzi. The scepter in her hand began to flash with dark energy.

Avery rolled her eyes as she was being stuck with grunt work again. "Fine," she said, sourly, "but don't blame me if I kill them before you get a chance too." A brown coil wrapped around her arms before revealing her whip. She flew forward, ready to intercept the Sailors arrival.

"Incoming!" shouted Mercury as he scanned Avery's energy approaching them.

Jupiter clasped his hands together. "I'm on it!" The lightning rode in his tiara extended and lightning began to shoot out from it and his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He threw his thunder ball in the direction that Avery was flying.

Avery smirked as she saw Jupiter's attack coming right at her. She brandished her whip and smacked it head on with the long rope. "Avarice Whip!" The thunder ball exploded before it reached her, leaving her completely unharmed. She continued her flight and hurled her whip towards the Sailors again. "Dodge this, Sailors!"

"Back off!" Venus held his hand up, while a golden chain of hearts began to surround him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" His chain wrapped around Avery's whip, protecting them from harm and stopping Avery mid-flight. Sailor Mars and Moon wrapped themselves around Venus, helping him as they pulled on the chain and hurled Avery backward.

She crashed against the metal suspensions that held the bridge above the ocean. In mid-impact, she lost her whip, leaving her nearly defenseless against the Sailors next attack. The Keybearer shot several fireballs from the tip of his Keyblade, which were heading straight towards Avery. Just as the fireballs were about to burn her, dark thunder came down from the sky and snuffed out the fire.

"I knew you couldn't handle this on your own." Prizma came down from the sky and hovered in front of Avery. "Why don't you take care of our poor sisters, while I take care of the Sailors?"

"Give me the scepter!" shouted Avery. "I can finish the Sailors off with it!"

Prizma shook her head. "You're not ready for this kind of power!" She held the scepter up to the sky and the veins on her forehead continued stick out from her head. "This power belongs to the oldest and strongest! I'll finish of the Sailors!" The jewel on top of the scepter began to glow then dark lightning came down from the sky, heading straight for the Sailors.

Jupiter tried to protect them with his Supreme Thunder, but his attacks were no longer equal to Prizma's power. With the Black Moon Scepter in her hands, her skills were far superior to their individual abilities. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer looked at each other then nodded their heads.

The Keybearer stepped forward, holding the Keyblade above Sailor Moon's head. Orbs of light shot out from the tip of the weapon and orbited around Sailor Moon as he held onto his brooch. "MOON CRYSTAL PROTECT! VALOR!" A massive pentagram that covered about half the bridge emerged from the brooch, protecting the Sailors as the dark lightning rained down upon them.

Avery laughed as a frustrated growl escaped Prizma's mouth. "You see," said Avery, "you're not as strong as you say you are." She hovered in front of her sister with her hand extended towards her. "Hand over the scepter."

"No!" Prizma pushed Avery back with full force from her arm. "Go finish our sisters! I'll finish the Sailors."

"Fine!" shouted Avery. "But don't come crying to me when they kick your ass."

The Keybearer looked at the Sailors, nodding his head. "I'll get them out of here," he said to the boys. He started to chase after Avery by jumping on the steel suspension lines and running across them. "Hold off Prizma till I get back."

Sailor Moon gulped as he stared up at the pissed of figuring, hovering above them. "Yeah, sure…we can do that," he said, looking at the others. They looked about as confident about this battle as Sailor Moon. However, the Sailors knew they had to shake off their fears if they were going to have even the slightest chance of finishing off, Super Prizma.

"How is this going to work?" asked Venus. "She's practically stronger then all of us put together."

"We just beat her with everything we got," bluntly, said Mars.

Jupiter nodded his head as his lightning rode emerged from his tiara. "Let's toast this bitch already!" he said to the others. He jumped on one of the suspension lines, and fired his Supreme Thunder towards Prizma.

She landed on top of the suspension line and started to walk across, while his lightning chased after her. She held the scepter up, firing bolts of thunder towards Jupiter's attack, canceling them out and causing a massive explosion between the suspension lines. Jupiter braced himself for impact, since the whiplash from the explosion was strong enough to knock him off the bridge. Luckily, he had a firm enough grip on the line that he wasn't blown off the bridge to plummet towards his death.

While Prizma's attention was focused on Jupiter, the other Sailors prepared to make their attack. Mars fired his Celestial Fire, Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, and Venus summoned his Love-chain again. Their attacks would've caused serious damage to Prizma, had they made contact, but the sister was already on her guard. She protected herself with her scepter and created a force field that absorbed their attacks, leaving behind no trace of their assault.

"Is that all you got?" asked Prizma. "Seriously, I'm a little disappointed in you Sailor Soldiers. I was expecting more from our final battle."

"How about this then?" Sailor Moon appeared on top of the suspension line with Prizma standing only a few feet from him. During the battle, Sailor Moon had climbed up the suspension line to where Prizma was standing. Now, he stood within range to use his own scepter against hers. He pointed his scepter towards her, calling upon its magic. "MOON SCEPTER ELMINATION!"

*~*

Avery returns to her sisters' prison, while Prizma continued her battle with the Sailors. The younger sisters looked at their elder in terror, fearing what she was about to do to them next. "It looks like Prizma gets to have all the fun," she said to her sisters, "and I'm stuck babysitting the runts, again." She tapped her finger against the dark glass, laughing as spark of lightning shocked her sisters.

"Did that hurt?" Avery said, in a fake concerned voice. "Well then, allow me to end your suffering!" She held her hand up and they watched as it was surrounded by a cloud of dark, energy. "How about a little bit of Heartbreak and Agony?"

As she brought her hand down to the cage to finish her sisters off for good, a whistling sound flooded into her eardrums. When she went to turn her head to the side, she came into direct contact with a glowing, boomerang of light that crashed right into her. The force from the impact knocked her a few feet back from the cage.

She finally got back on her feet to see who did that and was not too surprised to see that it was the Keybearer standing in her way. He re-summoned his Keyblade to his hand as he took a fighting stance against her. "You up for round two yet?" said the Keybearer.

"Look who put on his dancing shoes!" said Avery. She recalled her whip, smacking it against the steel beam. "Alrighty then, let's dance little boy!"

The Keybearer held his Keyblade at point as she charged after him with her whip. She came at him like a lunatic, but he maintained his cool as he summoned his magic. "You need to freeze," said the Keybearer. "BLIZZARD!" She was only a few feet away from him so she had no chance to dodge the attack. A howling wind of icy, blue magic shot out from the tip of the Keyblade that blew her away. Half her body became incased in ice, leaving her trapped against the steel beams.

No matter how much she would scream, it didn't lessen the humiliation and despair that she was feeling. She continued to try to break free from her icy prison, while the Keybearer only stood there and laughed.

"Keep trying," he told Avery. "You won't escape for a long time." He turned his attention back to Catzi and Birdie, who looked immensely happy to see him. He waved his hand to them. "Miss me, loves?"

"Just get us the hell out of here!" screamed Birdie.

Catzi laughed as she covered her younger sister's mouth. "What she means is," she began to explain, "please get us the hell out of here. So, could you hurry it up, Keybearer?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know where to start," he said to them. He shrugged his shoulders, clueless about what to do. "Do I just smash it to pieces or hit it with magic. I don't know how to get you out of there safely."

A rose fell down from the sky, crashing into the cage. The positive energy generated from the rose, began to weaken the mystical energies that kept Birdie and Catzi trapped within their prison. The Keybearer looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on top of another beam with a cool look on his face. The masked man leaped from the top and landed beside the young Master.

"Use the Keyblade," suggested Tuxedo Mask. "It has the power to unlock any mystical seals."

The Keybearer held up his Keyblade. "Really?" he asked. "Well that's a neat feature that nobody ever told me about!" He waited until Tuxedo moved out of his way before pointing the Keyblade at the cage. "Hold on, a little while longer girls, we'll bust you out of here!"

A bright beam of light shot out from the tip of the Keyblade. The light completely shattered the cage into pieces, and the girls would've plummeted to their deaths had Tuxedo Mask not reacted quickly enough. He jumped from his spot on the bridge, and landed on the other end of the bridge with the girls safe.

Tuxedo Mask let the girls go and got back on his feet. The girls did exactly the same, but Birdie wrapped her arms around Tuxedo, nearly suffocating the poor man. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Tuxedo Mask for saving us!" she said to him. She kissed his cheek, and still clung onto him like a small child.

"Not a problem," said Tuxedo Mask, "but you're kind of choking me, Birdie."

Catzi waved to the other end of the bridge, where the Keybearer was standing. "Thanks a lot for busting us out kid!" she shouted to him. He saluted her, but failed to notice that Avery finally broke free from her icy prison. Catzi noticed though and wasn't about to let one of her rescuers get got off guard. "LOOK OUT!"

The Keybearer turned his head to the side when Avery crashed into him, knocking them both off the steel beam.

*~*

"I want to see the fight!" said Reks as he peaked his head from behind one of the overturn cars. Thankfully, there weren't any passengers inside, so hopefully they managed to escape before the battle started.

Tuxedo Mask had ditched them close enough to see the fight, but far enough to run away if necessary. That was when they noticed the Keybearer fighting Avery on top of one of the beams, so he rushed off to help him, while they watched the Sailors fight Prizma.

Naminé pushed Reks' head down a few inches that way he wouldn't stick out as much. "Be careful, Reks!" she told him. "Just because all the Sailors are here doesn't mean that you're in the clear. Prizma and Avery are both very deadly, and won't hesitate to kidnap you and escape if they can."

Reks gulped as he remembered that they were still after them. He nodded his head and did as she told him to do. That was when they saw Sailor Moon on top of the bridge with Prizma followed by a bright flash of light coming out from his scepter. Prizma didn't even know what hit her when the scepter hit her head on.

However, the Black Moon Scepter knew what was happening and protected her. The jewel flashed with dark light, canceling out Sailor Moon's attack, leaving its master perfectly unharmed.

"Incredible," said Prizma as she held the scepter above her head. She began to float a few feet above Sailor Moon. "This power is beyond your little magic, Sailors Soldiers! I am beyond your power!" She looked down upon the little maggots when she noticed a patch of blonde hair in the distance. Focusing her sight in that direction, she could clearly see Reks and Naminé hiding.

She began to laugh as she twirled the scepter around her hand. "This is even more perfect then I thought!" she cheered. "Small Vennie is here, and he brought a friend with him. How cute is that?" The Sailors looked in the direction too, shocked to see the two of them there. "Lord Rubeus will be most pleased by this."

She flew in the direction of Reks and Naminé. Vengeance and hatred were written all over her face as she flew after the two. She pointed the scepter towards them, ready to strike with Reks screaming heard in the distance.

Naminé shook her head as she stood between Reks and Prizma. "Oh, no you don't!" she said with a confident look on her face. "I won't let you hurt Reks." She held her hands forward with a swirl of dark fire appearing in her hands. "Twilight Firaga!" The dark fire's color changed from pitch-black to platinum in a repeating cycle when she fired it from her hands.

The fireball raced across the bridge and crashed into the scepter in Prizma's hand. The force of the attack forced Prizma to relinquish the scepter to the wind as the scepter twirled around the bridge.

Just then, Avery and the Keybearer could be seen free falling from one of the steel beams with no place to land but on the concrete. The Sailors panicked as they watched the Keybearer fall to his death. After climbing back from the top, Sailor Moon shook his head, refusing to give up on his little brother that easily.

"Save him," he whispered to the crystal. "Save him, please!"

A ray of light shot out from his brooch that flew in the direction the Keybearer. The light wrapped around him and propelled him to safety as it dragged him towards the Sailors. The boys were relieved to see that he was safe when the heard a crash and saw Prizma on the ground, next to them. She looked much weaker, barely able to move on her own without the scepter's power.

"Looks like you're not as tough as you though," mocked Mars.

Prizma hissed at the head before collapsing back on the ground.

Jupiter smirked as he turned back to the others, while Naminé and Reks came running towards them. Tuxedo Mask appeared with Catzi and Birdie wrapped around him as he propelled them back to the ground. "So are we finished yet?" asked Jupiter.

"This battle is far from over, Sailors!" The group looked up and saw that Avery was hovering above them with the Black Moon Scepter finally in her hands. "I finally have the scepter's power! There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Much to everyone's surprise, the scepter didn't sit too well with Avery. The jewel on top of the scepter flashed a devastating ray of darkness that should've wiped them all out, at once. However, they managed to survive, but they saw Avery passed out in front of them, while the scepter floated on its own, radiating with dark energy.

Beneath the scepter, a dark vortex opened that slowly began to absorb the scepter inside its mysterious depths. The Sailors could see that the storm was growing in power, while the wind began to pick up. Mercury immediately took out his computer, hoping to fully analyze the situation before it was too late.

"It's a black hole!" shouted Mercury as the results appeared in front of them. "The scepter absorbed all of Prizma and Avery's hate to create a black hole."

Sailor Moon gulped, too afraid to even ask the question that was on everyone's mind. They all knew how a black hole works. A black hole could suck up the entire Sun within a few moments. The planet didn't stand a chance unless they found a way to seal up this unstoppable force of nature.

"How much time do we have until doomsday?" finally asked Sailor Venus.

Mercury shook his head as he looked at his friends. "We have five minuets," he said, relatively calm. "Five minutes until the entire city is sucked into this vortex."

"This is all our fault." The Sailors looked down to see Prizma and Avery getting back on their feet. Prizma looked at the Sailors with regret in her eyes. "How could we be so blind?" she said. "This was Wiseman and Diamond's plan all along."

Avery agreed with her sister. "The black hole won't destroy the city. They want the city, they wouldn't risk its complete and utter destruction," she informed the boys. "It'll just corrupt every Star Point in an instant that way they can take over Crystal Tokyo with no interference."

The Sailors nodded their heads, seemingly agreeing with their enemies. The Sailors were about to march off to see what they could do when Prizma grabbed onto Sailor Moon's hand. "We're so sorry," she said again. "Can you please…heal us?"

Sailor Moon looked at Birdie and Catzi to see if they were fine with their sisters becoming mortal. The girls nodded their heads, when he turned to face the rest of his team. They all agreed with the sisters' decision. "Alright," said Sailor Moon. "I have to make it quick though."

He held up his brooch, the lid disappearing instantly. "MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!" Silver beams of light shot out from the crystal, wrapping themselves around Prizma and Avery. The symbols of the Black Moon disappeared from their foreheads, as they were healed of the negative energy that polluted their hearts. The girls collapsed on the ground again with their sisters keeping them up.

"Now how do we stop a black hole from destroying the city?" asked Venus.

"You have to jump in, Sailors!" Luna and Artemis appeared from out of nowhere, surprising all of the boys. "You're only chance of saving the city is to jump into the black hole and use the Sailor Planet Attack," informed Luna.

The Sailors nodded their heads as they made their way towards the black hole. They jumped inside the vortex with their hands locked together, as they allowed their bodies to be consumed into the dark depths.

*~*

It seemed if time itself had stopped, while the Sailors were dragged to the very depths of Hell. Darkness surrounded them to the point where they could barely see each other's face. The dark energy that powered the black hole was threatening the Sailors very existence as it dragged them further down.

The boys, however, stayed strong. They weren't about to let their fears consume them and stop them from saving the world and its future. They steadied their breathing as they called upon their Sailor energy, buried deep within them.

The darkness continued to drag them deeper and deeper until they could finally see the Black Moon Scepter. They surrounded the scepter with their hands still locked together. Luna had barely taught them how to use the Sailor Planet Attack, so they weren't exactly sure how effective it would be against the scepter. But they knew they had to try, for the sake of the everything they had to give it a try.

"You ready?" said Sailor Venus.

The others nodded their heads as they all began to chant.

"Moon Crystal Power," whispered Sailor Moon as a pink aura surrounded him.

"Mercury Star Power." A light-blue aura wrapped around him.

"Mars Star Power." Red as bright as fire consumed him.

"Jupiter Star Power." Green light flowed around him.

"Venus Star Power." A Golden-orange light appeared around him.

With their full power summoned at once, the Sailors' auras united as one as they bathed the Black Moon Scepter in it. "Sailor Planet Attack!" they said together. The Sailors' power intensified as they poured more and more of themselves into the attack.

However, it was clear to the Sailors that they didn't have enough power to destroy the scepter. The world would be doomed if they couldn't find more power. They didn't stand a chance at saving the world without it.

*~*

The others ran for higher ground as the vortex grew larger and more powerful by the minute. The sisters clung onto each other, while they tried to fight the vortex from swallowing them up. Tuxedo held onto Naminé and Reks as he tried to do the same for them. However, the Keybearer stood his ground in the middle of it all with his Keyblade struck on the ground. The Moon Cats looked at their prince with confusion.

"Please Keybearer," said Luna, "we must find higher ground."

"Come on!" shouted Artemis as he bit onto his cloak. "We have to get out of here!"

The Keybearer shook his head. He couldn't leave; he refused to escape since he knew exactly the trouble the Sailors were having. He could sense it. They didn't have the power to destroy the scepter on their own, none of them did. In order to save the city, they needed an even higher power then their own to win.

A power like his.

Before the Sailor Soldiers, the Keyblade Masters were the ones who protected the universe from any harm. The Masters continued to lead the universe through an era of piece known as the Golden Millennium until the Keyblade Wars began. After his father, Ventus, banished the instigator of the war, Master Xehanort, with the Imperium Silver Crystal it was then the Sailor Soldiers were created to replace the near-extinct Masters.

The Keyblade Masters of the Golden Millennium and the Keyblade Wars were known to wield awesome and devastating power. Their very existence brought much respect and fear to the citizens of the universe. To be a Master meant you had the power to protect life or to take it, to save a world or destroy it.

This was the legacy he inherited when he accepted the Keyblade. Now, he had a choice to make on his own. He could either save the world or destroy it now. Unlike Tuxedo Mask, he was the chosen Master for Earth. This was his decision alone to make. He didn't even have to think twice about it. The Keybearer already knew what he must do.

He pulled the Keyblade up from the ground, staring at the magnificent blade that served him well. "Forgive me," he whispered to his weapon.

"_Already forgiven," _said the blade.

The Keybearer held the Kingdom Key in the air, light swirling all around him. Luna and Artemis jumped out of the way, and watched what he was doing, while the others did the same. They watched as the Keybearer's cloak began to disintegrate into nothing, revealing his face and the crescent on his forehead, followed by his gloves and boots. Soon, his leather pants and vest faded away as well as the Keybearer poured his very life force into the Kingdom Key.

He stood there, completely naked with nothing but light surrounded him. The crescent on his forehead and the circles on the palm of his hands radiated with such light that even storm had to submit to his power. "This is my legacy," said the Keybearer. "This is my gift to you, my friends."

"Don't Keybearer!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "Don't sacrifice yourself!"

"Roxas!" cried Naminé, "Don't do it!"

"Roxas!" shouted Reks.

"Keybearer!" shouted the sisters.

The Kingdom Key began to explode in his hand as it tired to relinquish itself from its master's grip. The Keybearer kept a firm grip on the weapon though, despite the black hole trying to drag him to its dark depths. "You cannot have me. I am light. I am a Keyblade Master!" shouted the Keybearer. "KINGDOM KEY POWER!" He threw the Keyblade into the darkness, while the weapon pierced through to the depths of the black hole.

Now that he was completely powerless, Roxas collapsed on the ground with nothing on his back to protect him from the cold.

*~*

The Sailors' luck wasn't approving much. They could feel that the black hole was growing stronger on the surface, and they barely made a crack on the scepter.

"This is hopeless!" shouted Venus. "We can't win."

Jupiter shook his head. "Don't think like that!" he said, while the darkness tried to swallow them whole. "If we give up on ourselves then we'll never win."

Sailor Mars agreed. "He's right! We can't give up, guys. We have to believe in ourselves."

"We're Sailor Soldier," added Mercury. "We can do anything!"

"You're all right," said Venus.

Sailor Moon smiled as he felt hope returning to his friends' hearts. "We can do this," he told them. "We stopped the Seeker of Darkness together; we can destroy some evil scepter from the future." The others agreed with Sailor Moon, and poured more of their strength into the Planet Attack.

Mercury looked up, feeling slightly exhausted from all the energy he poured into the attack already. He wasn't sure how much more he had left in him. At any moment, he felt like he was going to pass out when he saw a ray of light in the dark. "What is that?" he asked himself, but the others heard him. They all looked up and saw the ray of light as it got brighter and brighter.

"There's light in the darkness?" asked Venus.

Sailor Mars shook his head with his spikes flying everywhere. "I think it's a little more complicated then that," he said

Jupiter squinted his eyes to see what exactly the light was. "It looks familiar," he said, taking noticed to the shape. "It looks like…it can't be. It's the Keyblade!"

"What?" shouted Sailor Moon as he looked at it as well. "It is, but where's the Keybearer?"

The Keyblade pierced through the darkness, blowing away the negative energy as it raced towards the Sailors. The boys gasped as they realized that the Keyblade was going to help them destroy the scepter on its own, without its master. They poured more of their strength into the scepter, while the Keyblade continued to erase the darkness and replace it with light.

"This is Roxas' work, alright," said Mars. "He sent us hope, so we better not blow it!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" shouted all the Sailors.

The Sailors created their own vortex, which caused more cracks to appear on the scepter and force the darkness to subside. The Sailors felt like they could pull this off now, they knew they stood a chance thanks to the Keyblade. However, the Keyblade continued to race towards them until, finally, it reached it's destination.

The Keyblade's tip collided with the jewel on the Black Moon Scepter. The two opposing forces reacted negatively against each other, creating beams of light and dark in every possible direction. The Sailors' attack was able to contain the beams within their circle, but they knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Its trying to destroy the scepter," said Mercury. He finally realized the Keyblade's purpose in journey so far into the depths. "It's not here to help us, its here to destroy the scepter. We have to get out of here so that the Keyblade can finish the job!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I'm not complaining," he said. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Right," said the others. "SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT!"

The Sailors disappeared in five beams of light that rocketed back to the surface, in an instant. With them gone, there was nothing left to contain the power of the Keyblade and scepter. The two met a disastrous end as an explosion of cataclysmic effect blew up the vortex, while the two weapons met the same fate.

*~*

Before the black hole exploded into nothing, five beams of light managed to escape and crashed on the bridge. The Sailors reappeared safely back to Earth when the vortex sealed itself shut, leaving the city spared from its own destruction. The boys gave each other a round of high-fives before getting back on their feet when they saw a truly shocking sight.

The others surrounded Tuxedo Mask, while his cape was wrapped around Roxas' frail body with Tuxedo holding onto the boy. The Sailors immediately ran towards Roxas to see what happened when they realized what he must've done. Roxas put his life into the Keyblade. Roxas gave up his life to save the world.

"Roxas!" cried Sailor Moon.

The crowd surrounding Roxas looked up to see the Sailors charging after them. Sailor Moon collapsed onto his knees with his hands shaking his brother's body.

"Wake up, Roxas!" he cried. "Please Roxas…don't die on me."

Roxas' skin felt so cold to the touch even with his gloves on. The others let their tears come out as they mourned the death of Roxas, while Mars struggled to maintain his composure. He couldn't believe that his little love was gone…for good.

Sailor Moon wouldn't accept it though. He kept trying to wake Roxas up when Tuxedo Mask finally stopped him. The man placed his hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders, while Roxas' head rested on his lap. "Stop Sora," whispered Tuxedo, "he's gone. What's done is done. Let him rest in peace."

"Roxas," whispered Sailor Moon. He collapsed on top of Tuxedo Mask, crying in his arms.

"Sora, get your crouch out of my face!" Everyone was shocked to hear that voice. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask broke apart to see Roxas slightly shifting in Tuxedo's lap, trying to open his eyes up. "Can't a kid die in peace?" asked Roxas.

Reks got down on his knees, leaning beside Roxas. "We thought you died," he said. "We saw you put all of your strength into the Keyblade, when we checked on you…you had no pulse."

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" asked Roxas.

Reks smirked. "My uncle is one in the future," he admitted, "so is my father."

"Spill the beans, Roxas," Artemis said, wiping away his tears. "What did you do?" Jupiter brushed a stray tear from his face as leaned down to listen to Roxas' story.

Roxas sighed as he pulled Tuxedo's cape closer to warm himself up. "Its really quite simple," he said. "I gave it up…I gave up all my powers as a Master. I poured every bit of my Master powers into the Keyblade so that it could destroy the scepter."

"But the Keyblade's gone now," said Mercury.

Roxas nodded his head. "The Keybearer is gone now," he said to everyone. "Looks like my journey with you guys is over."

*~*

"They're all mortal," said the Wiseman.

Prince Diamond and Saphir looked hardly amused as they looked at the Wiseman. Saphir merely sighed, while the prince prepared to speak. "Then all we have left is Lord Rubeus," said the prince. "I suppose he'll have to do for now. Send a messenger to inform Rubeus that he's on his own now. We'll send him no more Droids until he finally manages to succeed at something."

Wiseman agreed with the prince's orders. Saphir, however, had something he wanted to add as well. "Who do you expect will deliver your message?" he said. "You won't send him any Droids, and you could hardly go yourself and Wiseman has work to do as well."

"Then send me." The men turned around to see a green haired woman, in a short, emerald dress appear from the darkness. She carried with her a fan, which she used to cool herself down. "I would be most honored to deliver your message, Prince Diamond."

The prince smiled as he gazed at his subordinate. "You may go then," said the prince. "And tell Rubeus if he fails me again, he'll suffer a slow death."

The woman nodded her head. "Of course, my prince," she said as she turned around to leave.

"Oh, if Rubeus does fail," added the prince, "then I want you to take over where he left off and capture Small Vennie. Is that alright with you, Emerald?"

Emerald smiled and bowed before her prince. "I would be most honored, and I promise I won't fail like Rubeus and his team did so many times before."

*~*


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Told you I would update right away :)**

**Rubeus' Last Stand:**

The mirrors that belonged to the four Ayakashi Sisters shattered into millions of tiny shards that littered the room. Rubeus blew the mirrors apart one by one until he felt the fire growing inside him subside. His rage boiled as he struggled to retain himself from blowing up the entire planet. Not that he had the power to pull of something of the caliber anyway.

His combat boots crunched against the shards of broken glass. He felt slightly better, now that he destroyed something, despite its little value. They belonged to the sisters, and the sisters, his team, no longer existed. He knew that once Wiseman and Prince Diamond learned of this, they would be far from pleased with him.

"I won't go down alone," he said to himself. "I'll take this whole damn planet down with me!" He slammed his fist against the wall, cracking the crystal wall.

"AHHAHAHAAHAHA! Is someone suffering from roid rage?"

Rubeus' head snapped back as he tried to find the owner of that hideous laugh. There was only one person in the universe whose laugh was that disgustingly annoying. A shade of green flashed passed his eyes as he looked forward to see a woman sitting on Birdie's old seat. She wore a mini-emerald colored dress that matched well with her green hair. She carried with her a small hand fan with pink fur on top.

He nearly hurled in disgust as he realize who she was. If only it could've been longer since he's had the "pleasure" of seeing her. "Emerald," growled Rubeus. "Why are you here, you vile witch."

Emerald waved her hand fan in his face. "Don't be so rude, Rubeus," she said. "I came here to deliver a message from Prince Diamond himself!"

"Prince Diamond!" shouted Rubeus. "What does my prince say?"

She smiled as she stood a few feet away from him. She learned personally that Rubeus' temper wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world. "Prince Diamond is giving you one final chance to redeem yourself," she told him. "If you can manage to capture Prince Ventus then you'll be forgiven for the failure of your team and you'll be welcomed back to the future as a hero."

Rubeus nodded his head. "Thanks for the heads up," he told her.

"That's not all!" said Emerald, waving the fan in his face. "If you fail again then the prince will show you no mercy! You will be terminated and I will be forced to take over where you failed."

A sharp chill ran up Rubeus' spine with him realizing that she was dead serious about what she told him. He nodded his head, understanding that he couldn't fail Prince Diamond and Wiseman again. For his sake, he couldn't afford to lose against the Sailors again.

*~*

Sora carried a bag of clothes in his hands for his brother. The group decided that it would be best if Roxas didn't stay at the house because his weakened state would cause their parents to panic. With that said, Sora came up with an elaborate scheme that Roxas would be switching from Zexion, Demyx, and Squall's house for the weekend to keep their parents from worrying. However, Roxas was actually resting in Riku's house because it was safer for him there and Riku would keep his eyes on the small blonde.

Only a day had passed since their final battle with the four sisters. Now, they were all mortal and powerless, searching for their own way in modern Tokyo. At least, they wouldn't be trying to kill them or kidnap Reks; the Sailors only had to worry about Rubeus and the other higher ups in the Black Moon Clan. The other question is how could they stop the Clan without Roxas' powers?

Sora knocked on the apartment door and waited until the door opened with Naminé standing on the other side. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt that made her look like a typical American girl, in his opinion. "Hey Naminé," said Sora. He walked into the apartment with the bag of clothes still in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Riku baby sit your brother," said the girl. She took him to the living room where they could see Roxas sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He seemed to be staring off into space, expressionless, since he was just staring at a blank TV screen. Naminé pulled on his arm, taking him a few inches back. "He's been like this since we brought him back. He just stares onto space for an hour before passing out on the couch."

The brunette sighed and nodded his head to Naminé. "Thanks for letting me know," he whispered to her. He slowly walked towards his brother, dropping off the clothes on the table. He sat down on the couch and draped his arm around Roxas' neck. "Hey little bro, how are you feeling today?"

"Like a part of my soul has been ripped out of me," he said, blankly. "I don't even have the energy to stand on my own feet."

"This is why I made this for you." Riku walked out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of tea in his hands. He placed it on the table, ready for Roxas to drink. "This is supposed to help restore your strength. I drink it after every battle."

Roxas slowly picked up the cup, struggling to even hold it in front of him. Sora had to help Roxas' shaky hand by steadying it with his own so that the blonde could drink it. The blonde took a few sips before he tried to put it back on the table. "Thank you, Riku," he said, softly.

Riku nodded his head as he went back into the kitchen. Naminé walks into the kitchen to help Riku with whatever it was he was doing. Sora smiled as he held onto his brother's hand, gently.

"Reks is freaking out," said Sora. "He blames himself for what happened."

"Poor Reks," said Roxas. "You did explain to him that what I did was my choice?"

Sora nodded his head. "But he's just a kid, you know he doesn't see it like that," he said. "He thinks that if he never came back to the past then the sisters would never have followed him and we would've never had to fight them so you wouldn't have had to sacrifice your powers. He sees it as his fault."

Roxas sighed. "I understand why he does," he said, staring at the cup sitting on the table. "So what did happen to the sisters, after you healed them? What are they doing with their mortal lives?"

"They opened their own makeup stand," laughed Sora. "Can you believe it? They managed to get their own little stand in one day, so they're going to dive into the makeup business. I think they'll make it. They only wear enough of it."

Roxas began to laugh, but the pain in his sides was too much for him to continue. "They will make it," he said. "I have the utmost confidence in them. They're free women now; they no longer have to suffer from Rubeus' bad influence or the Clan's. Speaking of the Clan, have we heard anything about them? You know Rubeus must be planning something big."

Sora nodded his head. "I bet he is. We need to be ready for what comes next."

*~*

Reks was walking towards Riku's apartment, long after Sora had already left the house. The bumbling idiot forgot to take Sora's underwear with him when he ran out of the house. So now, Reks got stuck with carrying Roxas' underwear around town in a bag, while Luna-P floated behind him.

The boy wandered around the streets again, as he slowly made his way towards Riku's place. It amazed him how trusting the people where in this century, his parents would never allow him to wander around on his own without someone from the court with him. Then again, they were very protective over the heir to their kingdom, despite this century seemed to be much more dangerous then his own.

Then again, the Clan had a harder time to find him in the past then in the future.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Reks hurried himself along as he took a quicker pace down the road. He didn't slow down until he heard something fairly disturbing. He turned to his side and saw several TV screens with the same news report on the screen.

"Disturbing reports from all across the city, people have been calling the police to report that they've seen a ship in the sky. According to all of these reports, this shape looks like a giant crystal in the sky, hovering over the city of Tokyo. The ship would appear for a brief moment before vanishing again. If anyone has any solid evidence of such a ship, please report this to Channel 5 Newsroom."

Reks didn't stick around to hear the rest of the message. He knew what the city was talking about. A giant crystal ship, that had to be Rubeus. Those same ships attacked Crystal Tokyo in the future, and that must've been what Rubeus and the sisters used to travel through time. They brought those monstrosities with them!

A feeling of helpless took of the boy. He knew that Rubeus was searching for him and the Sailors at this moment. Why else would he risk exposure unless to bring them out in the open. He had to warn Sora and Riku before it was too late.

He started to run towards Riku's apartment, trying to hold back his terror. He knew he was failing miserable because he felt like at any moment Rubeus would pop out from nowhere and capture him. He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't help it! He was just a kid, terrified and alone.

"I want my daddies!" said Reks as he continued to run.

He was about halfway towards Riku's apartment when he felt the earth beginning to shake. The strange sensation forced a terrifying scream to escape from Reks as he failed to maintain his calm. The Moon Beam shot out from the crescent on his forehead, while a giant crystal ship slowly began to emerge from the sky.

*~*

"Reks!" shouted Squall.

The boys were walking from the arcade towards Riku's place to check up on Roxas' progress. Axel had even won a stuffed bear for the blonde. They were almost there when they saw the Moon Beam in the sky, and knew right away that Reks was in danger. Zexion was about to say something when they watched as giant crystallized ship came down from the sky.

Demyx gulped. "That doesn't look good!"

"Hurry up and transform," shouted Axel.

"Mercury Star Power!" Zexion's fingernails turned icy blue as his Star Wand appeared in his hand. He spun around in a circle, while a trail of icy water came out from the wand and wrapped around him. Bubbles exploded all around him with a trail of icy wind flowing from his Sailor uniform.

"Mars Star Power!" Axel's fingernails turned red as his Star Wand appeared. Several streams of fire shot out from his wand until they formed fiery rings that circled around him. The flames consumed him and formed his Sailor uniform.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Squall's fingernails turned green with his Star Wand appearing. Bolts of lightning shot out from the wand that later formed an atom. The atom exploded and replaced his clothes for a Sailor uniform.

"Venus Star Power!" Demyx's fingernails turned orange with his Star Wand appearing in his hand. He stood perfectly still as streams of stars poured from his wand before erupting back from the ground. Starlight fluttered from his hair as he appeared with his Sailor uniform.

*~*

A bright beam of light came down from the sky, landing right in front of Reks. The boy tried to run from the light as it slowly came towards him. He didn't even bother to hold back his screaming since it was too late to do anything about it.

It was amazing how everybody magically disappeared from the street as the ship came into view. It was almost as if they knew what was going to happen so they decided to ditch Reks so he could be kidnapped.

"Somebody help me!" screamed Reks.

"Venus Love-chain Encircle!" A golden chain of hearts appeared in front of Reks, and yanked him to the nearest alley where he would be safe. It was after that, that Reks noticed that the boys had transformed into their Sailor forms to rescue him just in time. The Sailors stood in the middle of the road with their arms crossed. "You okay, Reks?" shouted Venus.

Reks nodded his head. "Thank you!" He turned his head to the side and realized that the beam hadn't stopped from failing to capture him. The beam was going to capture the next best thing, the Sailors! "LOOK OUT!"

It was too late though. The Sailors barely had time to turn their heads when the beam of light took hold of them, abducting them. They were pulled into the ship by the alien beam until they were finally trapped within the ship.

"Not quite what I was expecting, but it'll do." Rubeus appeared from the ship with his arms crossed, staring down at the few people who were still out. "Listen here, idiots of Tokyo! These are my terms, and I know you can hear me too, Sailor Moon. Bring me Small Vennie and I shall return the other Sailors unharmed by six o'clock tonight. If you fail to meet my demands…well, let's just say you might want to hold applications for new Sailors."

Rubeus disappeared with a trick of light then the ship slowly began to return high above the clouds.

Reks nearly offered himself up to Rubeus when he felt something grab him. He turned his head to the side and saw Sora standing next to him. The brunette had a finger on his lips, urging the boy to stay silent then dragged him off towards Riku's apartment.

*~*

Sora made Reks sit down with Roxas on the couch, while he went off with Riku and Naminé to Riku's bedroom. It has been a long time since Sora entered his bedroom and that involved him having sex with Riku for the last time. He shrugged off his feelings for Riku since saving his friends and keeping Reks safe was higher up on his list of priorities.

After alerting them of what happened to the others, the three of them tried to come up with a plan to rescue their friends. Two days in a row they had to come up with some sneaky rescue mission, but this time they had less men for the job and the situation was even more dangerous then a black hole trying to destroy the city.

"What's the plan?" asked Naminé. "We only have two hours till six."

Riku nodded his head. "I know," he said. "We need to be careful." He crossed his arms and turned to the side to stare down at Sora. "I can already tell that Sora is coming up with something crazy."

Sora smirked. "And that's why you loved me," he said, patting the man's shoulder. "Let's see, we're going get a fake Reks so that Riku and I can get inside the ship. I'll hold Rubeus off; giving you enough time to free the others then we'll get the hell out of there before Rubeus kills us."

Naminé shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds simple enough," she said.

"It never works out that way though," added Riku. "It's the best we got though. I'm sure not even Zexion would have too many complaints about the plan."

"It would work better if Roxas still had his powers though," said Sora. "I know he's going to want to help us out, but it's too dangerous. Naminé, keep your eyes on Reks and Roxas. They're going to try and escape, so you're going to have to knock them out of they try to escape."

Naminé smirked as she held up a glowing palm. "Lucky for you, I developed a fighting power after all my time around you guys," she said, smiling.

Riku poked her palm, getting a slight shock. "Ouch! How did you get your powers in the first place?" asked Riku. "I thought you were only able to manipulate our memories."

"I still can, but I guess being around you guys when you transform and being in the presence of the Silver Crystal altered my abilities," she explained. "Now, I can do magic like a real witch. I can cast spells, move things with my mind, use light and dark magic, make potions, and still mess with your memories."

Sora smirked and winked at her. "All while looking pretty," he said.

Naminé smiled as she nodded her head. "Yup!" she said rather cheerfully. "Don't worry about Reks and Roxas. I'll take care of them."

"Good," said Sora. He looked up to Riku, meeting eyes with him. "We need to stop by my place really quick. I want to get Luna and Artemis in on this too."

Riku nodded his head. "Let's hurry up then. We don't have much time to waste."

*~*

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Tuxedo Power!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask made their way from Sora's house to the rendezvous point that Rubeus told them wait. They dragged Luna and Artemis along for the ride, disguising Artemis as Reks to trick Rubeus. The cat was far from pleased that he was being used as bait, but the boys managed to get him the shut up after finally forcing one of Reks' outfits on him. Luna laughed at Artemis, much to the white cat's misfortune.

Sailor Moon swatted Luna in the head as they waited for Rubeus to show up. "That's enough Luna," he said. "We to make this convincing for when Rubeus finally decides to show his ugly face."

"I think insulting our enemy is the wrong way to do that," advised Tuxedo Mask as he held onto Artemis AKA: fake Reks. Artemis grumbled to himself as he fixed the wig they made him wear with his paw. The cat knew this wasn't going to work, only a complete idiot would actually believe that he was Reks.

"So when is idiot supposed to show up?" They all turned their heads around and saw the real Reks standing behind him with Luna-P in his arms. The mini-blonde looked up to look at his doppelganger. "That's supposed to be me?" he said, laughing. "You couldn't have at least bought a doll?"

Tuxedo Mask sighed as he let go of Artemis. "Reks, you're supposed to be waiting at the apartment. Why didn't Naminé stop you?" he asked with great curiosity.

"I snuck, while she was making Roxas something to eat," said Reks. He looked up to the sky, and still saw nothing suspicious up there. "So where is he? He's late to his own kidnapping."

"I wouldn't be badmouthing anyone if I were you, Small Vennie." Rubeus appeared in front of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, while the two of them tried to cover up Reks. Luna and Artemis had longed since abandoned their charges, fleeing for higher ground. "It looks like you care more about your friends then the heir to Crystal Tokyo," he said to Sailor Moon. "Not like it matters, Vennie doesn't even exist yet." Rubeus slowly began to walk towards them with his hand extended to them. "Now, hand over Small Vennie so we can finish this whole mess."

Sailor Moon pulled out his scepter, standing between Reks and Rubeus. "Not a chance, Rubeus!" He pointed the tip of his Moon Scepter at him. "You're not getting Reks until I know my friends are safe!"

Rubeus smiled as he stood perfectly still in front of Sailor Moon. He had his hands up in surrender as a devious smile spread across his face. "Why don't you see for yourself, Sailor Moon?" He snapped his fingers and with that sound, the ship descended from the sky, hovering over the city. A bright beam of light came down from the ship, trapping Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Reks immediately. "You can see them all as my prisoners!" laughed Rubeus.

They tried to fight their way out to freedom, but the beam prevented them from even swinging their arms. The trio ended up being absorbed inside the ship just as the other Sailors had before them. Luna and Artemis shouted at the ship as they watched it return to the sky and disappear before their very eyes with Rubeus disappearing as well.

*~*

Sailor Moon woke in the arms of Tuxedo Mask with the two of them lying flat on the cold tile. The two of them came back to their senses and picked themselves up to see that they were inside of Rubeus' crystal ship and headquarters. They twisted their heads around as they searched for Reks, but found that they were surrounded by nothing but mirrors.

"We need to find him," said Sailor Moon, "before its too late."

"And the others?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon held up his scepter as he looked around the room. "We'll find them along the way," he said, softly. "I bet we find Rubeus then we find the others."

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. "I wouldn't doubt you, Sailor Moon," he said as he followed behind the Moon Prince.

The two wandered down a long hallway before reaching another room full of mirrors with a large, dark crystal in the middle of it. The crystal glistened in the reflection it cast from the mirrors. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask braced themselves for the worse as they made their approach towards the crystal.

"I see that you've awakened," came Rubeus' voice. "Welcome to my starship! The Dreadnought shall serve as your final resting place as I finish you all off once and for all!" Rubeus stepped out from one of the mirrors with an unconscious Reks in his arms. "Look what I found while you were sleeping," he said. "He just looked so cute and annoying that I just had to pick him up and bring him somewhere safe."

Tuxedo Mask removed his cane from his cape, holding it front of him. "You're so thoughtful," he said to Rubeus. "Now, let the others go before we make you."

Rubeus started to laugh as he supported Reks' head. "Make me? HA! That's hilarious, Tuxedo mask. However, you're sadly mistaken. You see, the rules of your planet no longer apply since we're no longer on Earth." He craned his head to the side, urging them to look out the mirror. Tuxedo and Sailor Moon looked, seeing something they were hardly expecting. The ship was in space! In fact, right now they were hovering over Earth, in space!

"You see?" said Rubeus. "Now, that we're way up here there's no chance for you escaping. I'll kill you all here with the power of the Dark Crystal!" He dropped Reks, gently, on the ground as he teleported to the giant crystal in the middle of the room. "The Dark Crystal will fuel me with the power to destroy you all!"

"No you won't!" shouted Sailor Moon. He held his scepter up above his head then brought it back down. "Moooon Scepterrrr"

Rubeus only raised his hand, spreading his fingers apart to stop Sailor Moon. A wind of dark energy blasted from his hand, knocking Sailor Moon to his knees. Tuxedo Mask knelt over to help the boy up, while Rubeus began to laugh. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you. Like I said, I rule here." He snapped his fingers, and four mirrors behind him began to ripple as four figures emerged from them.

The figures turned out to be the captured Sailors, trapped by glowing bands of energy on their wrists and ankles. The boys looked weak and unable to put up a fight. "You see?" added Rubeus. "I had to teach your friends the hard way, as well." He approached Sailor Mercury, placing a hand on his face. "He learned the most. Such a bright boy too," he said as he stroked his face. "You see, since he's a Soldier of water and ice, he was particularly vulnerable to my electrical shock treatments. See for yourself."

He stepped away from the Sailors, forcing them to watch as the four of them were shocked by an unknown lightning. Jupiter looked hardly phased at all, while Mercury screamed out in utter pain. Mars and Venus could be seen biting down their pain with Mercury hardly covering the pain he felt.

"Stop it!" cried Sailor Moon. "Leave them alone."

Rubeus continued to laugh as he watched their pain, especially Sailor Moon's emotional pain. "Not a chance. I'm enjoying this far too much." The lightning finally died out, leaving the Sailors completely exhausted, as they remained trapped in the mirrors. "Well, that was good entertainment." He clapped his hands together before spinning back around to face Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Now, its our turn to have a little fun."

*~*

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" shouted Naminé, after the blondes realized that Reks had gone missing. Naminé grabbed her coat and the spare keys as she prepared to search the entire city for the missing Reks.

Roxas simply nodded his head as he watched her leave the apartment. He waited a few minutes before getting up to check the hallway. She was long gone now, and he threw the blanket off him. "I thought she would never leave," he said as he ran into Riku's room to get his clothes.

Sora managed to actually get something done right as he dug through the bag. Roxas pulled out his favorite pair of jeans and a light-blue t-shirt. He put on the clothes that his brother brought him before leaving the apartment as well.

If he hurried then he might be able to meet up with Sora and Riku before their plan went into action. Not that he could do much, but he just had to do something. Something, anything, anything at all.

He ran across town, not sure, where he even found the energy to run. He might have been halfway where the Sailors were taken when he saw the crystal starship for himself descending from the sky. The ship blinked with dark energy as it fired a massive beam of light. Roxas ran towards the light only to see Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the real Reks being captured by Rubeus.

Within a few moments, they all disappeared along with the ship. Roxas felt completely helpless as he watched the ship disappear into space. He held onto his shirt, trying to hold back the tears when he heard something behind him.

"Whose there!" He spun his head back around to see Luna and Artemis with a funny wig on emerging from the alleyway. "What are you two doing here?"

Artemis huffed as threw off the wig from his head. "We could ask you the same thing," he said. "Reks showed up and grabbed onto Tuxedo Mask just in time for Rubeus to take them."

Roxas sighed as he held his head down. "The world is doomed," he whispered. "There's no one left to rescue the rescuers." He clasped his hands together as he stared up into the sky. The Moon could be seen rising from the clouds, while the Sun began to set. Roxas let his tears fall free as he began to pray to the Moon. "I want to help them. I need to help them. Please, I know I gave up my powers, but I still want to help my friends and brother. I have to help them!"

Roxas gave up and collapsed at the nearest bus stop bench. Luna and Artemis sat in front of him, looking at the young prince with their big, cat eyes. Roxas crumbled apart into pieces, as he felt completely useless to everyone. He had no power, he couldn't fight, he was just a speak of dirt in a group of warriors.

"I'm useless," he whispered.

Luna shook her head. "Please don't say that, Roxas," she begged. "You're not useless, you're a Moon Prince."

Roxas disagreed with her. "I was never meant to be born, remember?" he asked the cats. He was specifically referring to the old laws of the Old Moon Kingdom, a law passed by his grandmother, Queen Serenity. "King Ventus and King Terra had to give me up a birth so I wouldn't be killed at birth. I was abandoned, left alone until Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness made their attack on the Moon Kingdom."

The cats and Roxas remained silent as they stared up into the darkening sky. "Do you really think that poorly of yourself?" asked a voice. Shocked by the sudden voice, they looked around to see where the voice came from, but there was no sign of it. They believed they were imagining the voice when it came again. "Luna is right about you, you're not useless. You're a Moon Prince, my son."

Light appeared in front of them as time itself felt as if it had stopped. The light took a human shape, blinding the trio. Eventually, the light dimmed down for them to see a shocking figure standing before them. He looked like an older version of Roxas, but the robes he wore said something different.

King Ventus appeared before Roxas and the Moon Cats. "Hello Roxas," said the dead Moon King. "Hello Luna and Artemis." His blonde spike shifting as a breeze blew in as he approached his son. He took a seat beside Roxas on the rusty, old bench. "You seem weaker then the last time I saw you. Have you been eating?"

Roxas smirked as a light chuckle escaped his throat. "You sound more like a concerned mother then a father," he said to the king.

"Well, I was the one who went into labor with you," said the king. "Now, humor me and explain to me what happened."

Roxas sighed as he stared down at his hands. "I gave up my powers and the Keyblade to save the world," he said. "Now, my friends need my help but there's nothing I can do to save them. I have no powers at all. I have nothing."

The king began to laugh, much to the trio's confusion. The king placed a hand on his chest as the other hand reached out to hold onto Roxas' hands. "You still have so much to learn about being a Master," he said. "Roxas, you will always be a Master."

"But I don't have the Keyblade!"

"It doesn't matter," said the king. "You don't need a Keyblade to be a Master, and its impossible to completely severe that part of you from your life." The king helped Roxas back on his feet, while the cats stared up to their fallen king. King Venus placed his hands on Roxas' shoulder, keeping a firm grip on him. "Once you're chosen by the Keyblade, you shall forever remain chosen. What you did was give up that Keyblade's power, but you're still a Master. What you need now is just a new power source to replace the Kingdom Key's."

Roxas looked confused as he brushed a stray spike from his eye. "And how am I supposed to do that? The only other Master on Earth is gone, taken by our enemy."

Luna and Artemis agreed with the prince. "That's right, your Majesty," said Luna. "We saw Prince Riku captured along with Prince Ventus."

King Ventus nodded his head, understanding the situation. "This proves problem some, but it's not unsolvable," said the king. He placed a finger on his son's nose and smiled at him. "Riku's not the only other Master in the universe. There are others." A bright ray of light in the king's hand and took the shape of his Keyblade. The Keyblade bore a striking resemblance to the Kingdom Key, but more war torn with a different shaped hilt. "Take me for example. I gave Sora new Valor powers, and I can make you a new Keyblade."

"You can make a Keyblade?" asked Roxas.

The king shrugged his shoulders. "Well, actually I can't make one, at least on my own. You're going to have to help me construct one perfect for you." He held the Keyblade in front of Roxas. "Place your hand on the blade and together we'll construct a new Keyblade."

Roxas did as his father instructed him to do. He placed his hand on top of his with the Keyblade radiating with a strange, blue light. Beams of heavenly light shot out in every direction, until a final beam shot out from the blade, taking the shape of a blade in Roxas' hands.

The light became a crystal, blue Keyblade with spiked teeth and two intersected spikes as the keychain. King Ventus' Keyblade disappeared as Roxas continued to stare at his in wonder with the cats doing the same.

"Welcome back, Keybearer," said the king. "Behold the Two Across, you're new Keyblade. A weapon far superior to the Kingdom Key, and equal to Sailor Moon's Valor Form. Take this Keyblade with you into battle and transform by saying Two Across Power."

"Thank you, father." Roxas smiled as he held the Keyblade to the sky. "TWO ACROSS POWER!" Millions of sparkling crystals rained down on him with his skin glowing brightly. Power swelled all around Roxas as his leather pants and vest returned with his boots and gloves appearing as well. His cloak reappeared on top with the hood up as he twirled the Keyblade in his hands.

King Ventus applauded his son's transformation, while the Moon Cats cheered him on. "Now, go Keybearer," said the king. "Demonstrate your new powers to your enemies and friends."

A beam of light consumed the Keybearer as he was rocketed to space.

*~*

"Taste the power of the Dark Crystal."

Rubeus fired round after round of blasts of dark energy from the palm of his hands. The energy beams crashed into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, flinging them a couple feet in the air. The pair was unable to counter or defend themselves for the entire battle because of Rubeus' heightened abilities due to the Dark Crystal. It even looked as if the other Sailors were feeling their pain as well.

Reks had awakened during the fight and hid behind Birdie's old chair as he watched the carnage in front of him. He tried to hold back his terror as he watched Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon pummeled into pulp by Rubeus. With another flash of dark light, Sailor Moon was blown against a mirror, his head smashing against the glass.

"SAILOR MOON!" cried Reks.

Rubeus began to laugh as he dusted off his hands. "Well, that was fun while it lasted," he said to the unconscious Sailor Moon. He turned his head toward Tuxedo Mask with a devious smirk on his face. "Do you honestly wish to continue this senseless fighting? You know you don't stand a chance against me, so why even bother?"

Tuxedo Mask slowly began to pick himself up, using his cane as support. "I fight you because it's the right thing to do," he growled. "It is my duty to protect the world and everyone one of its citizens. That is why I can't give up."

"Pity," said Rubeus. He rose up a glowing palm as he readied himself to deliver the final blow. "I suppose I'll just have to make your death that much more painful. Farewell Tuxedo Mask, say hello to the Sailors when they join you!" A massive beam of dark energy erupted from his hand, heading straight towards Tuxedo Mask. The caped crusader tried to protect himself with his cane, but not even that would be enough to save him.

All hope seemed lost to Reks, as he was about to watch Tuxedo Mask get blown to pieces when a bright ray of light appeared in front of him. The light turned into a cloaked figure that rose up a blade above their heads. "AERO!" A gust of wind surrounded the two, negating Rubeus' attack. Reks took a closer look at the cloaked figure, realizing that it was the Keybearer, who just saved Tuxedo Mask. That meant Roxas got his power back and a cool, new Keyblade.

Tuxedo Mask placed his hand on the Keybearer's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me," said the man, "but when did you get your powers back…and that sweet Keyblade?"

The Keybearer smiled as he moved away from Tuxedo. "King Ventus' spirit paid me a visit, and together we created a new Keyblade for me to use." He held the Two Across up for them all to see. "Like it, Rubeus, because I'm going to use it to kick your sorry ass!"

Rubeus laughed as he gathered another blast of energy. "Try as you might, Keybearer," said the man, "but you will never defeat me! Now, face Oblivion!"

"STOP!" The Keybearer held the Two Across in the air with its tip glowing with energy as a clock appeared in front of Rubeus. The magic of the spell was exactly the same as its name; it would stop Rubeus in his tracks for a brief moment. Now, Rubeus was standing perfectly still, unable to move or breath as time itself had stopped around him.

The Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask took this opportunity to reunite with Sailor Moon. The Master got the both of them together as he prepared to display his new abilities once more. "CURA!" A healing wind shot out from the Keyblade, healing Tuxedo and the Sailor of all their wounds.

Sailor Moon awakened from his mini-coma and found the Keybearer standing in front of him. "Roxas?" he said, shocked. "When did you get your powers back?"

"Just now." The Keybearer helped the Sailor back on his feet, while Tuxedo Mask waited for a new plan. A good thing for them was that one was already growing inside the Keybearer's head. "Tuxedo, you break the Sailors free, while Sailor Moon and I take care of Rubeus."

"You sure?" said Tuxedo Mask. He pointed at the Dark Crystal and the dark aura surrounding it. "That thing skyrocketed Rubeus' power. Are you sure you'll be able to handle him on your own?"

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "We'll be fine," he said to Tuxedo. "Never underestimate the power of two Moon Princes."

Tuxedo Mask had to agree with him on that one. He nodded his head and summoned the Way to Dawn. "I'll free the others, and Sailor Moon, try not to get yourself killed." He ran towards the mirrors that the Sailors were trapped in and tried to break them free.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer turned back around just in time. Rubeus was now unfrozen and radiating with powerful, negative energy. If it was possible, the man seemed to be even more pissed off then usual. "You brat!" he shouted to the Keybearer. "I'll finish you off. I'll finish you all off!"

The Keybearer took notice to the Dark Crystal then to Rubeus. Tuxedo Mask did say that Rubeus' new powers were connected to the crystal, if the could just take the crystal out of the equation then they should have the advantage. Rubeus took careful steps in front of the crystal as he gathered the rest of the energy he needed to finish of the boys.

"DIE MOON BRATS!"

The Keybearer pointed his Keyblade forward, gathering his magic. "Let's see how you like this, Rubeus. GRAVITY!" A orb of darkness appeared around the Dark Crystal. The orb compressed against the Dark Crystal, creating a storm to gather inside as the crystal slowly began to crack under the pressure.

Rubeus panicked as the energy he gathered began to disappear to nothing. He couldn't believe it; the Keybearer was actually weakening the Dark Crystal. "NO!" shouted Rubeus. "I won't let it end like this."

"Too bad!" The Keybearer charged towards Rubeus with his Keyblade glowing a golden aura. "Ars Arcanum!" His new finishing move caused the Keybearer to move in speed far superior to Sonic Blade. He moved quickly and bashed Rubeus multiple times with the Two Across before leaping up in the air to deliver one final strike.

Rubeus flew backward, crashing against the Dark Crystal with a puff of smoke blanketing their vision. Once the smoke had cleared, the boys could see Rubeus getting back on his feet, covered with multiple cuts and bruises on his skin and clothes. He panted weakly as he tried to gather his energy once more. "You're dead," he said, laughing at them. "You're all DEAD!"

"He's gone completely insane," said Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer shook his head as he pushed the Sailor forward. "Now's your chance to end this!" he shouted. "Hit him with the scepter.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "Alright, you don't have to be so pushy!" He summoned the scepter from his brooch, grabbing hold if as soon as it came out. The crown began to blink as Sailor Moon began to swing it around in a circle. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" He gripped the scepter with both hands and fired a storm of crescents and moon dust towards Rubeus and the crystal.

Sailor Moon's attack hit its mark. The scepter crushed Rubeus against the crystal as several explosions happened at once. The crystal, as well as the ship, began to explode in a devastating display of magic with Rubeus shouting at the top of his lungs.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Sailor Moon as he ended his attack.

"Hurry up then!" The boys turned around and saw that the Sailors were free. Sailor Jupiter was holding onto Mercury, while Tuxedo Mask carried Reks in his arms. Venus and Mars supported each other up with them all smiling at the Keybearer and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus nodded his head at the two. "Its great to see you back in the team," he said to the Keybearer.

"Thanks!"

Jupiter shook his head as he stood in front of the group with another explosion going off behind him. "We need to get out of here fast!"

"Planet Teleport?" suggested Mars.

"Can we even do it with so many passengers?" asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury nodded his sleepy head. "If the Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask lend their power then we'll make it."

"Get into a circle then!" ordered Jupiter.

The group held onto each other's hands as they called upon their power. They chanted their transformation phrase with a bright aura wrapping around them. Reks curled up in the center of the circle, praying that their plan would work. He prayed that Planet Power would save them.

"SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT!" shouted the boys.

With one more explosion going off behind them, the boys were bathed in light before they were finally teleported out of the starship.

The ship continued to explode and melt as Rubeus crawled out from the rubble. He could already feel the ship crumbling apart in space, and slowly beginning to be dragged back to Earth by its gravity. Within a few moments, he would burn up in the Earth's atmosphere if he didn't find a way to escape, and fast.

The only problem was that he didn't have any powers left. He didn't even have the power to at least teleport inside one of the mirrors. There was nothing left in him; Sailor Moon had stripped him of all his abilities when he blasted him with his scepter.

Rubeus crawled a few inches further away from the crystal when his hand grabbed something foreign. He looked up and saw Emerald standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Emerald looked down upon him, shaking her head.

"You failed, again," said Emerald. "And this time you even lost your starship!" An explosion went off above her, causing a piece of crystal to land on top of Rubeus. The crystal trapped him, making him unable to crawl out of the rubble. Emerald began a fit of laughter as she watched him trapped like a rat. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, Rubeus!"

"Please Emerald," begged Rubeus. "Get me out of here and help me to convince Prince Diamond to give me a second chance."

Emerald only shook her head at him. "I couldn't even if I wanted to," she said, simply. "The prince watched your humiliating defeat. He's given you enough chances and you brought back zero results!" She curled her fingers together to make a zero for further emphasizes on her point. "The captain must go down with his ship, I said! And that's exactly what he agreed to. You're going down with your ship, Rubeus, and you'll die here, in the past!"

Rubeus shook his head as he tried to gather what little strength he had left to free himself. Emerald could only laugh at how pathetic he looked. She clapped her hands together as she turned around to leave him to his fate. "Farewell Rubeus, I would like to say that it was a pleasure knowing you, but then I would be lying. Bye!"

"LET ME GO NOW, BITCH!" He grabbed onto her leg, trying to drag her back. However, that was the last thing he should have done.

Emerald slammed her heel into his hand, until he released her. She spun back around with her fan now in her hands. "You shouldn't have done that, Rubeus," she said. Her eyes flashed red as she opened her fan. "You've just made your death more painful then it had to be!" A blast of dark energy shot out from her fan, crashing into the crescent on his forehead. Her psychic attack caused him a great deal of pain as he was forced to wither in agony.

That's how she left him. Her spell remained torching him, even after she stopped doing anything and turned around t leave. "Buh bye, Rubeus." She teleported out of the exploding ship as it continued to plummet towards the Earth.

The Earth's gravity dragged the ship towards the ground. The starship crumbled apart into bits and pieces with its captain withering in pain. Explosion after explosion went off inside the ship until, finally, the flames consumed Rubeus in all of his pain.

*~*

END! On the next chapter, Reks suffers from a mysterious illness that forces the Sailors to worry. When they atttempt to heal him, they learn who the voice of Luna-P belongs to. Who is the mysterious man? And who is haunting Reks in his sleep? Find out in **Mysteries of the Luna-P!**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but I probably won't be able to update right away as often as we're all used too. My dad is going super dick on me since he found out I'm gay, and blocking fan fiction, so I'm having my lovely beta, Hana, do all the updating for me. She'll post every chapter as soon as she's finished betaing it so that you can all read it. Sorry guys, hopefully my dad will get this new job so he'll be out of the way and I can get my mom to loosen the reins or I get my own job and buy my own laptop. Sorry guys, I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long. ALSO! I'm not going to do the Sailor R Movie, because I want to finish Revenge/Romance by the end of summer and hopefully start on the Infinity Arc before I start school. Senior Year! I'll be super busy so I want to finish all the arcs before I go off to college. I'm routing for UT Austin or Texas A&M. Wish me luck guys! If any of you want to personally get a hold of me, my email is Off2rehab yahoo. Not sure how long I'll be able to message with FanFiction, so if you have any questions just shoot me an email. Well, I'm done so enjoy the chapter.

**Mysteries of the Luna-P:**

The future was a bleak place. There was no hope, no light to pray to. Everything was chaotic, destroyed by the countless battles against the forces of the Black Moon. The boy ran and ran as far as his little legs would take him to the Crystal Palace, where his father was waiting for him, but it wasn't that simple.

His father was gone.

Reks was all alone in this dark future. He stood alone against the forces of the Negamoon with no one to help him. There was no hope for the son of the Neo-King Ventus, the former Savior of Earth and Master of the Silver Crystal.

A sick feeling began to surface at the bottom of Reks' stomach. He felt like spewing his guts everywhere as he collapsed onto the crystallized road. His home had become a wasteland for what was once a beautiful utopia. He didn't have the strength in him to get back up. He was just a child, all alone without his father to protect him.

Reks grabbed onto the dirt on the road, clenching his fist around it. He tired to push himself back up, but only made it halfway back up. The Crystal Palace stood in front of him, in the middle of the dark wasteland. "Father," whispered Reks, "help me, please. I can't do this on my own."

"Nobody will help you, Small Vennie!"

The boy turned his head around and saw Death himself hovering over a building. The Grim Reaper appeared with a dark cloak covering his form, a pale mask over his face, and bony arms carrying a long scythe. The harbinger floated closer towards Reks, severing more buildings and tree in half that got in his way of the young prince.

Reks shook his head as he got back on his feet and started to run as far as his little legs could take him.

*~*

Prince Diamond sat in his throne with a glass of wine in his hands. He swirled the glass between in his fingers, watching un-amused as the red wine moved around. A light sigh escaped from his lips as he took a single sip. He turned his attention back to his court, which consisted of Saphir and Emerald.

Emerald waved her all over the place to cool herself down. She still suffered from heat exhaustion from the massive inferno that Rubeus' starship created as it plummeted to certain doom. Although, she did enjoy the look of sheer terror in Rubeus' face after she left him to his fate. She wished she could replay that single moment over and over again.

"An excellent plan, none the less," said Prince Diamond. He rested his head with one arm as he continued to swirl the wineglass in his hands, while his Dark Crystal earrings brushed against his neck. "We might see some real results after sending that Droid, Grimman, to attack the Small Vennie in his dreams. The Grimman will capture the Small Vennie and the Silver Crystal."

Saphir shook his head, thinking his brother's plan was a waste of time. "Why are we even bothering with this little brat?" questioned Saphir. "We don't need the Small Vennie or the crystal anymore. My Droids are strong enough to invade the Crystal Palace, and with the power of the Dark Crystal on our side nothing can stop us."

"I like that plan!" said Emerald, agreeing for once with Saphir. The diamond brooches on her dress danced as she approached the blue-haired boy. "We can just terminate this plan and go straight for Crystal Tokyo! You'll become King Diamond, and I shall be your queen."

Prince Diamond huffed as he stared down to his subordinates. "You two are wasting my time with your silly plans," he said, mostly to Emerald. The woman sighed as she walked towards the side of the throne room to lick her wounds. "We need them both if we're going to win this war. The kings will hand over the city itself to protect their precious son and crystal."

"But the crystal will give them a fighting chance against us," replied Saphir.

"You still don't understand." The Wiseman slowly began to rise from the tiled ground with his crystal floating in front of him. The cloaked figure pointed a dark finger towards the boy. "The Silver Crystal is everything. Without its complete destruction, Prince Diamond will never be able to secure his claims to Crystal Tokyo. The Silver Crystal gives Neo-King Ventus control over the city and is his power source with it destroyed then the Neo-King will be unable to stop us."

"And his Sailor Soldiers will fall too," added Emerald.

The Wiseman nodded his head. "Exactly, my dear. Then we'll no longer have to watch a repeat of Rubeus or Saphir's failures." Saphir bit his lip, holding back a growl as he heard his name added with Rubeus. Emerald giggled to herself, knowing exactly what the Wiseman was referring too, while Prince Diamond remained silent.

A flicker of light appeared from the Wiseman's crystal before it projected a massive image in the middle of the throne. Saphir and Emerald stepped back as a cloud image took over the floor. The hazy image cleared, revealing a platoon of Droids that Saphir sent to attack the Crystal Palace just the other day.

The colorless, shapeless Droids approached the barrier surrounding the palace with no trouble at all. They were, in fact, about to begin their attack on the city with spheres of dark energy when a trio of figures appeared on top of a fallen building. For a moment, the Droids were distracted, forced to look up to the shadowy intruders.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Two orbs with an outer ring surrounding it appeared from two of the figures. One was bright orange and made the ground shake, while the other was pouring with water. The orbs destroyed most of the Droids when the third figure held up a scythe shaped weapon with beams of dark energy shooting out, destroying the remainder of the Droids.

The projection faded out, leaving the room to its usual dark standards. The earrings dangling from Emerald and Saphir's ears moved around as they twisted their heads to face the Wiseman. The cloaked figure only chuckled, quietly to himself as he began to sink back into the ground.

"See, we wouldn't want a repeat," said the Wiseman.

*~*

Sora, Roxas, Zexion, Axel, Squall, Demyx, the Moon Cats, and Naminé remained at Reks' side, while the boy shifted uncomfortably in Sora's bed. Reks fastened his tiny fists around the comforter. His face looked even pastier then usual as cold sweat glistened at the top of his head.

Reks breathing got heavier as he appeared so weak and fragile in this state. He body twisted and turned as he fought against his nightmares. "Father…daddy…help me," begged the boy. "I can't do this on my own."

Sora cried over Reks' body, until he finally had enough and threw himself on Demyx. "Oh Demy, what are we going to do?" asked the brunette. "Reks has been like this for three days!"

Demyx attempted to comfort the boy by wrapping his arms around him. "It'll be okay, Sora. We'll find a way to help Reks."

"How though?" asked Roxas. He peaked his head up; away from Reks long enough to stare down Demyx. "It's like Sora said, Reks has been in this 'coma' for three days. The doctor said there is nothing we can do to help him. He has to ride this out on his own."

Zexion shook his head. "There's something fishy about all of this," he said. "My mom's a doctor and I happen to sneak a peak at all her medical journals. I've never heard of anything like this though. This goes beyond simple night terrors. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that this has our enemies from the Negamoon written all over it."

"You think they've invaded Reks' dreams?" asked Squall.

"You really think they're capable of doing something like that?" asked Naminé.

Zexion nodded his head. "Why not?" he said, while shrugging his shoulders. "We've seen them do far worse. Did you already forget about the black hole they tried to open up or that they're able to travel through time and space?"

Axel sighed as he stared down at Reks. He brushed his hand against the boy's wet eyebrow, removing the sweat from it. "It sucks, seeing him like this," he said, softly. He forward to make eye contact with Roxas. "Do you think healing him with the Keyblade will help him?"

Roxas stared at the red head, squinting his blue eyes at him. He glared the elder down with intense hatred, still unable to forgive him for what happened a few weeks ago. "Sora and I already tired that," he snapped. "That was the first thing we tried and it still didn't help him."

"I see." Axel turned his head away from Roxas, unable to look at him any longer. The blonde was still nowhere near ready to forgive him for the act he committed against him.

Sora continued to blubber all over Demyx's new rocker t-shirt. The blonde kept himself from saying anything to the boy, but he prayed that he would stop getting boogers all over his shirt. "There, there Sora. You'll be alright; Zexion will find a way to wake Reks up. He's the brains behind the operation, remember?"

Zexion glared at Demyx as he did another analysis on Reks with his computer. "I'm going to let that one slide, for Reks' sake," said the lilac haired teen. He continued to press a few keys as he tried to figure out a way to awaken the boy.

Luna and Artemis leaped over the bed and leaned over Zexion. They silently watched what the boy was doing, offering their advice whenever needed.

Naminé rubbed Roxas' back, hoping that it would help to alleviate the steam coming out from his ears. Squall remained silent as he leaned against Sora's bedroom wall with Luna-P brushing against his leg.

Reks finally began to stir again as he slowly began to open his mouth. "Lu…na-P…help me…please," he whispered. "Help me."

The Luna-P reacted to Reks' plea, and blinked to life. The mechanical sphere shot up from the floor and flew away from Squall, startling the boy. The others reacted in a similar manner as they watched Luna-P hover over Reks' body. The crescent Moon built into it exploded, transforming the Luna-P into a starry orb.

A single star glistened in the center of the starry orb. The star exploded in a light similar as Luna-P did, revealing a man with chocolaty, brown spikes in a Sailor uniform carrying a silver staff within the orb. The Sailor was on his knees in the starry space, but rose to his feet so that they could all see him clearly. The Sailor's uniform was dominantly black with a metal gauntlet that encased his entire left arm, a round, silver shoulder guard on his right, long black boots, black pants, a star tied to his tie, and an oversized black belt wrapped around his waist.

He wore no tiara like the other Sailors instead his planet symbol shinned on his forehead. He had a firm grip on his key shaped staff with the heart shaped orb on top, glistening. He nodded his head at them as he bowed once more.

The boys and gasped as they recognized the figure at once. The boys remembered the Sailor from the vision of the Moon Kingdom's fall that King Ventus showed them, while the cats recognized him as their lost master. "You're Luna-P?" asked Zexion.

Sora and Roxas gulped as they stared at the man, remembering who he was to them. If it were really and truly the same Sailor Pluto that King Ventus showed them then that would make him their father, King Terra. Sora prepared himself to ask the question that all of the boys were dying to find the answer too. "Aren't you King Terra?" asked Sora.

"There is no time for that, Sailor Moon," the Sailor said simply. He slammed his staff into the starry space that encased him in the tiny orb. "I am Eternal Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time-Space Door. I am projecting this transmission from Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo!" said Demyx. "You're from the future then."

Sailor Pluto nodded his head. "Yes, Sailor Venus," replied the Sailor. The boys glanced at the future Sailor, wondering how they knew who they were if they "technically" haven't met yet. "I'm already aware of your Sailor forms and civilian identities," said the Sailor, "so you have no reason to worry about that. I came to inform you that an agent of the Negamoon has invaded the Small Vennie's dreams."

"I knew it!" said Zexion, closing his computer shut.

Sailor Pluto continued his speech, despite Zexion's unpleasant interruption. Axel silenced the boy quickly so that the Sailor from the future could continue. "The Negamoon believes by controlling Small Vennie's dreams then they'll be able to use him to capture the Silver Crystal and destroy Crystal Tokyo. You must save him!" said Sailor Pluto. "I can open a portal for you so that you may enter Small Vennie's dreams in order to rescue him and defeat the agent from the Negamoon."

Sora nodded his head, as he held onto his brooch. "Open the portal, Sailor Pluto," he said with the utmost confidence. He was no longer covered in tears, since he wanted to impress the man who was potentially his father. "We'll rescue Reks, don't sweat over it."

Sailor Pluto smiled at Sora as he nodded his head. "I knew that I could trust in you, Sailor Moon," said the man. "Prepare yourselves, Sailors. I do not know of what trap the Negamoon's agent may have set up in Small Vennie's dreams, or if he's even anticipated my intervention. Good luck, Sailors. May Cosmos guide you in your journey."

He held his staff up in the air, creating a bright ray of light. They tried to cover their eyes from the blinding light, while their bodies slowly began to fade away.

*~*

Sailor Pluto's spell was a little more effective then they had anticipated. They all arrived in the ruins of an abandoned city. The group spread out to see more of the area for themselves. They didn't stay apart for too long, and eventually regrouped back to the broken down columns that originally arrived to.

"This place is completely deserted," said Demyx. "Where are we anyways?"

Sora looked out to the city, seeing a crystal palace standing above many of the old, broken buildings. "I think we're in Crystal Tokyo," he said, "or at least Reks' dream of Crystal Tokyo."

Axel shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. "This can't be the utopia that Reks told us about. This has to be his twisted nightmare."

"Regardless if this is Crystal Tokyo or not," said Zexion, "we have to obey Sailor Pluto's orders and save Reks from the agent of the Negamoon."

The group nodded their heads and they picked a random building to investigate in order to find Reks. Demyx and Axel struggled to push the door open when Squall pushed them out of the way. The brown haired teen spun around then kicked the door down with a powerful kick.

He turned back towards the others with a smirk on his face. "That's how you break down a door," he said with a cocky tone. "Let's see if Reks is here."

They followed Squall inside of the building as the elder took control of their rescue mission. They opened every door, hoping to find Reks inside one of them, but their results turned up blank everytime they would try.

Roxas kicked down a door, only to find that it was an empty restroom. He spun back around, knocking down a random water cooler. "Damnit!" he shouted. "Where are you, Reks?" He pushed his back against the wall, sliding down to the ground with his hands covering his face.

Axel came out from the corner to find the blonde hiding his face. He knelt down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Roxas looked up at the red head. "You okay?" asked Axel.

He shook his head. "We have no way of finding Reks in this place," he mumbled.

"We'll find him, sooner or later. He screams louder then Sora so it shouldn't be that difficult."

Roxas nodded his head as he had Axel help him back up to his feet. They slowly made their way back to the group, continuing their search for Reks. After sharing their failures with the others, they were about to leave the building and start their search up somewhere else when they heard the sound of a child crying.

Sora broke away from the others and leaned over an overturn file cabinet. He found a small blonde curled up into a ball, crying his little heart out. It didn't take too long for him to realize that it was Reks. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to shake him out of this state. "Reks, are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of it, and glared at Sora. He pushed the older boy away from him and flew to the other side of the room to get far away from the others. "Who are you, people? You're not allowed to call me Reks!" shouted the boy. "You can only call me Small Vennie or more appropriately Prince Ventus!"

Naminé leaned next to Zexion, silently whispering to him. "What's his problem?" she asked the skinny jeans wearing boy. "He's acting like he doesn't know any of us."

Zexion gasped as the light bulb in his head went off. "Of course," he whispered. "We're in Reks' dream of Crystal Tokyo," he said to the others, "in the dream, this Reks hasn't traveled to the 21st century yet, so technically he doesn't know any of us!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Reks. Sora had tried to get a hold of the boy again, forcing him to react violently. Reks threw a box at Sora's head before he ran out of the nearest exit.

Roxas shook his head as he started to chase after him. "Reks, stop! We're here to help you!" he said, calling after him.

The others followed Reks out of the building too. They regrouped in the middle of the road, where Reks could be seen crying again. Reks was on his knees, crying his eyes out in the ruins of his city.

Sora and Roxas were about to approach the boy when they heard a dark laugh. The cats felt a sudden spike in negative energy and told the boys to get ready to transform. They all waited until they saw a Grim Reaper looking figure emerge from the shadows, hovering over Reks.

"I found you, Small Vennie!" said the Grimman. "There's no escaping me now."

Reks stared up at the Droid, slowly beginning to crawl away from him. He shook his head as more tears began to cloud his vision. "No! Father, help me! Somebody help me!"

Artemis jumped on top of a bus with Luna following behind him. "Now would be a good time to transform!" he shouted to the boys. "Hurry up, before the Droid gets Reks!"

Sora and the others grabbed their transformation devices from their jeans. "We got this covered, Artemis! Don't worry." He held up his brooch in the air with the others doing the same thing. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Two Across Power!"

Just as the Grimman was about to snatch Reks up, an explosion of light came from the area the boys were standing just a few moments ago. Colorful beams of light shot out from the boys' wands, brooch, and keychain as they transformed into their battle attire. The image of the Sailors and Keybearer came into view once the light began to die down, surprising the Droid and Reks.

"Sailor Soldiers!" shouted the Droid. "They warned me that you might show up, eventually!"

Sailor Moon smirked as he began to perform his signature pose. "Well, what did you expect to happen? You honestly think you could've gotten away with attacking a boy in his dreams. You were sadly mistaken!" shouted the Sailors. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

The Droid laughed as it held up its scythe. "It doesn't matter, you don't have the power to stop me!" said Grimman. It flew towards Reks with its scythe above its head. "The Small Vennie belongs to the Negamoon now! Nothing will stand in the way of the Prince Diamond!"

Reks screaming could cause an avalanche in the middle of the desert.

"Leave our friend alone!" Sailor Mars' finger began to release a stream of fire that circled around him. Eight symbols appeared around Mars as he brought his hands together to form a fiery storm. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Several rings of fire shot out from Mars' hands.

'That's right!" shouted Venus as he held his hand up in the air. A metal chain of hearts wrapped around him as it began to glow warm light. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He bent the chain to his will and forced it to attack the Droid.

"Don't forget about me!" said the Keybearer. He flung the Two Across forward with the blade and his hand radiating with energy. "Strike Raid Judgment!" His Keyblade and Venus' chain went straight through Mars' rings as their combined attack crashed into the Droid.

However, that wasn't enough to win the battle for them. The smoke cleared and the Droid was completely unharmed by their attacks. In fact, he was laughing at them for their failure to stop him. "Foolish Sailors," said the Droid, "you do not have the power to conquer me!"

Sailor Mercury spun around in a circle with water droplets surrounding him. "We'll see about that!" he shouted. He raised his arms in the air with the droplets turning into a violent, chilling whirlpool. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"I'm with you on that!" Sailor Jupiter's lighting rod began to stick out with a thunder ball forming in his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He threw the thunder ball, along with Mercury's icy projectile attack. Their attacks crashed into the Droid, blowing him back a few inches. Jupiter nodded his head as he turned back to face Sailor Moon. "Get Reks out of here! We'll take care of this nightmare."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he ran forward and picked Reks up. He scooped the boy up into his arms, and started to run as fast as he could. Naminé ran after him, while the Moon Cats remained on the bus to provide their advice to the remaining Sailors.

*~*

"Take a right," said Reks.

Sailor Moon and Naminé followed Reks' directions since he knew the city better then any of them did. They took the right with the two from their past, gasping as they saw the massive building they were standing in front of. Reks jumped out of Sailor Moon's arms and fell on the ground, stepping towards the building.

He spun back around to face the other two. He pointed at the crystal building, getting the others' attention. "This is the Crystal Palace," said Reks. "This is my home, this is also where they have my father trapped."

"You're father's a prisoner?" asked Naminé.

Reks nodded his head. "The bad men from the Negamoon came out of nowhere and started to attack the city," he said, softly. "They put my father into a deep sleep and locked up inside the palace, and now they sent the Grimman to chase after me."

Sailor Moon frowned as he stepped towards the palace. "Then let's wake up your father so we can end this nightmare!" he said.

The Sailor of Valor was about to approach the main gate to the Crystal Palace when Reks told him to stop. He turned around to question him when Reks picked up a rock and threw it at the gate. An electric field appeared, crumbling the rock into tiny pieces. Sailor Moon gulped as he jumped a few feet back.

"The Grimman did that so I wouldn't be able to rescue my father," said Reks.

Naminé stepped forward as she gathered energy at the palm of her hand. Blue beams of energy appeared as a small gust of wind blew at the skirt for her school uniform. "Let's see if we can break it with a little bit of magic then." She hurled the blue energy that she mustered up towards the gate, hoping to shatter the barrier the Droid placed over it. Her spell reached the gate, but once again the barrier proved to be superior to them. "Damn! My magic isn't strong enough."

Reks looked up to the girl with wide eyes. "You're a witch," he whispered.

"Yes," said Naminé, "a good witch, though. I only use my magic to help others."

Reks nodded his head, giving her a weak smile. "Thanks for trying," he said, softly. He turned towards Sailor Moon, who still looked a little freaked out by the barrier. The boy didn't know who any of them where, but he was willing to give them a chance. "Are you scared? Too bad," he said to Sailor Moon. "You promised that you would help me and my father."

Sailor Moon gave a slight nod, remembering that he sort of promised Reks that he would. Well, he gave the Reks who knew them a defiant promise that he would rescue his father, but this Reks was a different story. "I'll save your father," said the Sailor, "you don't have to worry about it."

"You've been saying that a lot today, Sailor Moon," said the witch. She stepped away from Reks as she began to approach the Sailor. She climbed over the broken stones that blocked most of their path. "Let's see if you can keep that promise and if you're as brave as your new powers symbolize."

"I am brave!" shouted Sailor Moon. He placed his gloved hand over his mouth as he turned his head, slightly to the side. "Sometimes."

"SAILOR MOON!" The trio looked up and saw the Moon Cats running towards them. They jumped over everything that got in their way just when they heard a loud explosion from the direction they were coming from. Luna ran in front of Artemis and jumped towards the Sailor and the witch. "Its worse then we thought," she said, gasping for air. "We need your help."

Artemis nodded his head, after he finally caught up to his dark furred companion. "The others are holding the Droid off to the best of their abilities," said the cat, "but they still need your help to win."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he slowly began to approach the explosions. He stopped walking as soon as he reached Reks, and looked down at the boy. "I'm going to help you and your father," he promised, "but first I have to help my friends. If we can stop the Grimman then they'll be no one in our way to rescue your father. Do you think you can hold on just a few more minutes?"

Reks smiled at the Sailor as he nodded his head. His blonde bangs got in his eyes, which he had to brush out of his way. "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this," said the boy, "but I'm trusting you to keep your promise."

"I always keep my promises," said the Sailor. He turned back around, looking at the witch. "Let's go. We might need your magic to provide cover fire."

Naminé agreed and followed Sailor Moon from behind. "Lucky for you I'm getting better with telekinesis. I can now hold up a chair."

*~*

Sailor Jupiter jumped out of the way of the Grimman's scythe as the Droid nearly sliced the boy in half. The Grimman twirled his staff around to attack his next victim when the Keybearer jumped in the way, blocking his attack with the Keyblade. The two held their ground together when Sailor Mars, Venus, and Mercury prepared to attack. The Keybearer pushed the Droid away just in time for the other Sailors to hit them with everything they had.

The Droid spun his scythe around, neutralizing all of their attacks. Sailor Jupiter snuck up from behind him and smashed him with his Supreme Thunder, which the Droid absorbed with little effort. Grimman began to laugh at the Sailors and Keybearer as they reunited together on top of a fallen building.

"Still think that you can win against me?" asked the Droid.

Mars lit his hands on fire as he prepared to attack the Droid again. "We can win! You don't stand a chance against us!" He brought his hands together, creating a massive stream of fire. "MARS FLAMETHROWER IGNITE!" The stream of fire went straight for the Droid, but was deflected by one slice from the scythe.

Sailor Mercury shook his head. "We need Sailor Moon's help," he said to the others. "We don't have enough power on our own."

"Did somebody call me?" The Sailors turned around to find Sailor Moon running towards them. Naminé climbed on top of a fallen bus, waving at them from a safer distance. Their "fearless" leader approached the group, holding his fists up to the Droid. "So how's the fighting going? Are we kicking butt?"

"We would be," said Sailor Venus, "if only he wasn't blocking all our attacks."

The Keybearer nodded his head. "He's seriously whopping our butts!"

Jupiter held his fists up, lighting them up with lightning. "Things should turn in our favor now that your ass finally showed up."

"Let's try this again then!" said Sailor Moon. He reached behind him and pulled his scepter out from thin air. "Come on, Sailors! Omega Finale!" A golden beam of light shot out from the scepter, flying towards the Droid.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love-chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Thundera!"

The Sailors and Keybearer combined all of their attacks together at once. The Droid hovered above them all, standing completely still. Smoke erupted everywhere once their attacks crashed into the Droid, but once again, they were disappointed to see that the Droid survived their attack.

The Droid continued his laughter as he brought his scythe up. "You're all pathetic," he said to them. "I could finish you all in an instant and there would be nothing you could do about it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" replied Sailor Jupiter.

"Fine!" The Droid slammed his scythe into the ground, creating a massive earthquake that threw the Sailors in the air. The boys flew off the building they were standing on and landed all over the city with them crashing into each other.

Reks watched the senseless carnage with the Moon Cats, while Naminé fired a fireball at the Droid. Her magical attacks proved to be just as effective as the Sailors' attacks. The Droid turned to face the girl, laughing as he realized how pathetic her low-level magic was.

The boy continued to watch the Droid as it took everything Naminé threw at him like it was nothing more then an annoying mosquito bites. She fired a chilling wave of icy, blue magic that crashed into the Droid, doing virtually no damage to him. "Little girl, you shouldn't be playing with beings whose magic is far superior to yours."

Sailor Moon began to wake up, and pick himself up from the ground when he noticed that Naminé was still trying to battle against the Droid. The Grimman fired a sonic blast, which knocked Naminé off the bus.

The Grimman turned around with his sights on Reks and the Moon Cats. "Now, you're all that's left Small Vennie." He held his scythe up, causing the boy to panic. "Farewell young prince, it was nice haunting you!" He slammed his scythe into the ground, splitting the ground apart.

Reks and the cats were unable to move out of the way when the ground they stood on split in half. Luna and Artemis managed to land on opposite ends of the ground, but Reks weighed much more then a cat and was pulled down by gravity. He screamed in utter terror, while the Grimman only laughed as Reks felled to the depths.

Sailor Moon reacted quickly and threw himself towards Reks. The boy still had his hands up when the Sailor finally reached him, snatching his hand with his. Sailor Moon struggled to pull Reks back up, while the boy was just relieved to still be alive.

"You're kind of heavy kid!" said Sailor Moon. He continued to try to pull Reks back to the ground.

Luna yelled for Reks, while the Grimman began to fly towards Sailor Moon and Reks. It may have taken her a while, but she finally came up with a reasonable plan to stop the Droid. "Listen to me Reks! We are in your dream," said the cat, "you can stop the Grimman if you believe in Sailor Moon."

"This is a dream?" said Reks. Sailor Moon still tried to pull him out of the cliff, and was doing better since Reks' head now above the ground. "I can stop the Grimman if I just believe in you?"

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "Sure, why not?"

Reks used his free hand to try to pick himself out when he saw the Grimman was only a few feet from them. The Droid prepared to swing his scythe at them and slice them both apart, when the boy alerted the unaware Sailor. "Look out, Sailor Moon!"

The Sailor turned his head around and saw the scythe that was about to cut his head off from his neck. He held his hand forward, creating a wall of light between him and the scythe's blade. The Grimman forced his weight against the barrier, to break through it with his scythe, while the Sailor struggled to maintain the barrier.

Reks finished pulling himself out from the ground to see Sailor Moon struggle. The brunette put all the strength he had left in just to maintain the barrier for a few more moments, once it was gone then the Grimman would win. Luna did say if he just believed in Sailor Moon then he would be saved. It was would be fair if he did, after all the Sailor did promise to rescue his father once the Grimman was destroyed. If believing in him would help save his father then he would do it. He would believe in Sailor Moon.

"I believe in you, Sailor Moon!" shouted Reks.

Sailor Moon felt a sudden surge of power run through his veins. He pushed some of this newfound strength into the barrier, knocking the Grimman a few feet away from them. A red and black aura surrounded Sailor Moon as he pulled out his scepter from behind him. "You cut it a little close, kid," said the Sailor. "Thanks for believing in me though, now I can give this loser a good ass whooping!"

"VALOR FORM!" shouted Sailor Moon as he held his scepter above his head. The crown on top of the scepter fired several beams of light, while his brooch released a wave of energy. He swung his scepter around with the Grimman slowly reaching for his scythe, ready to absorb his next attack. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Moon dust and crescents shot out from the scepter, crashing directly into the Grimman. The Droid had expected to absorb Sailor Moon's attack as he did before, but with Reks believing in him he now had more then enough power to finish the Droid off for good.

The Grimman yelled in pain as its body and scythe crumbled apart into the dust. All that remained was a long, dark crystal, which fell on the ground and cracked into pieces.

*~*

The Sailors and others took Reks to the palace. With the Grimman no longer in control, the barrier sealing the palace away crumbled apart. Reks lead the group through to the top floor of the Crystal Palace, passing by the crystal walls, relics, and paintings on the wall.

They eventually arrived to a pair of double doors that sealed away a source of positive energy. The Keybearer stepped forward with his Keyblade emitting a beam of light, which opened the doors for them. Reks continued to lead them inside the room, only to find that it was a chamber of sort.

The room was beautifully decorated, but felt so cold once they stepped inside. Sailor Venus was the first to noticed and pointed past the silk curtains at long table with a large crystal set on top. Within the crystal, the faint image of a person could be seen.

Reks approached the table and spun around to face the others. For the first time since they met, the boy had a smile on his face. "I knew I could trust in you, Sailor Moon," said the boy. "Thank you for reuniting me with my father and stopping the Grimman." A beam of light shot from behind the boy as the crystal on the table began to fade away.

The Sailors stepped forward to see Reks' father for themselves, since they still had to find his father in the past. A male figure emerged from the light, but his face was concealed by the light and they could only see the white robes he wore and a crown on top his head. Reks' father held a hand up to Sailor Moon, looking like he was almost waving.

Sailor Moon was about to return the gesture when the light consumed all over them, and they could no longer see Reks or his father.

*~*

Sora woke up with his head on his bed, while Reks remained asleep. The brown-haired boy rubbed his sleepy, blue eyes and blinked his drowsy feelings away. He looked forward, surprised to see the orb in which Sailor Pluto was still inside.

The elder Sailor smiled as he nodded his head to the boy. "I knew that I could count on you, Prince Ventus," said Pluto.

Sora let out a weak gasp, while the others began to wake up from their sleep as well. He leaned forward so that his face was almost pressed against the orb. "You know my name," he whispered, softly. "Please tell me the truth, King Ventus showed us the final days of the Moon Kingdom and we saw our father transform into Sailor Pluto. Please tell me, are you King Terra? Are you my father?"

Sailor Pluto sighed as he turned his head to the side, looking away from Sora. The others regained enough of their energy, paying extra attention to what he was saying. The Sailor held onto his staff as he looked at the still sleeping Reks. "You are asking me to reopen old wounds, Prince Ventus," said the Sailor. "King Ventus was and is my husband, regardless of what that hag, Maleficent, did to us in the past. I cannot speak of this subject anymore…"

Roxas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sora looked at his younger brother then turned back to nod his head to Sailor Pluto. "I understand what you mean," said the boy. "I won't ask, again."

"Thank you," said Pluto.

Reks began to stir once more as he pulled his torso up from the mattress. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, turning his head with squinted eyes at the others. He finally let out a sigh. "I want pancakes," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all began to laugh as Sailor Pluto took his orb forward. Reks snapped out of it and was surprised to see Sailor Pluto here. "Oh, Luna-P, you're here," said the boy. "Does this mean I can go home now?"

Sailor Pluto shook his head. "I am sorry, Small Vennie. It is still not safe for you in the future. The Sailor Soldiers of Crystal Tokyo are doing their best to defeat the forces of the Negamoon so that you may return home. For now, its safer for you to remain in the past where the Sailor Soldiers here can protect you."

Pluto turned the orb so that he may face Sora once more. "Remember, Sailor Moon. You cannot allow the Negamoon to get their hands on the Imperium Silver Crystal. You must guard the crystal with your life in order to protect the future."

"I will," said Sora.

Sailor Pluto began to smile as he turned back to Reks. "Goodbye Small Vennie," said the Sailor. "I'll see you again when its time for you to return home." Pluto's starry orb disappeared as Luna-P took its mechanical form once more.

*~*

THE END! On the next chapter, Emerald finally takes over and tires to claim a Crystal Star Point on her own, which just so happens to be on top of a fancy cake shop. Too bad the Sailors are already there to save the day. And what happens when Riku finally pushes his visions of Sora's destruction aside? Find out in **Emerald's Sweets!**


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Okay, another chapter all done! WOO! I plan to finish the rest of Revenge/Romance by the middle of July just before I go off to Chicago for vacation. I'll be gone for a week so no more updates then, but once I get back I'll start posting the Infinity Arc! YAY! That means we get to see who Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn are! However, they will make an appearance in Revenge/Romance soon, but you won't see their civilian form, but I will drop hints as to who they are by what they say. You won't find out who they really are until they make their appearance in Infinity! I can't wait though. I'll be updating twice a week still. Sometimes it'll be two updates at once or spread out. Not sure yet, but I'll post TWO chapters a week! So be excited. Also, if you want more of Zexion, check out my other fic called Chosen: Zexion. It's a LexZex, but I promise it'll be good! I already have a sequel planned out! There's two chapters already posted and I might post the third within the next week or so. I don't know yet. Well, if my beta wants to say a few things she will, but if not then enjoy the story! Read and review!

Author's beta: Yes, I would like to say a few things. Heya! I'm Hana-chan, better known as dreamfairy101 on my fanfiction account. I've been betaing the author's SM/KH fics since the middle of the first arc (even though he sometimes posts before I beta it... Grrrr. It's all good though.), and now I'm uploading his stories! Yayness! I'm so glad he's got so many people who love his fics! They're the bomb! BTW, if you want to read my KH fics, look up my page. dreamfairy101. Kay? Just so you know, the people the author picked for the outers are PERFECT. You will love it! I know I do! Now, without further adieu, the next chapter!

R&R!

**Emerald's Sweets:**

"We're leaving!" shouted Reks and Sora as they stepped out of the house with Luna. Sora's mother reminded him to be back at a decent time and not to let Reks out of his sight. She was still worrying over her "nephew," even though he was in better health thanks to Sora and the Sailors.

Reks skipped off the yard and halfway down the road with Sora and Luna making sure to keep pace with the boy. Luna couldn't help but laugh as she jumped on Sora's shoulders, watching the boy enjoy himself so much. "I'm glad you're feeling so much better now, Reks." said Luna.

The boy looked up to smile at the cat. "Thanks Luna! I feel loads better since you destroyed the Grimman," He said. "I wonder how he even got into my dreams in the first place?"

Sora was about to shrug his shoulders when he remembered that Luna was still on them. He settled for raising his hands up in a confused gesture so that the cat wouldn't fall off and scratch him to death later. "I'm not sure," He said. "Zexion thinks the Grimman was magically transported to your dreams by the people from the Negamoon. We really need to keep an eye on you next time the Negamoon decides to make their move."

"Maybe Catzi and the others can tell you what to expect," Suggested Luna. "They know more about the inner workings of the Negamoon than any of us do. Perhaps they can tell us something that we need to know about."

"They might know something," agreed Sora. "Let's not worry about that today though. Let's just be happy that we were able to save Reks from that Droid," He pulled onto the little boy by his shoulders, dragging him back a few feet. "You hear that squirt? We can do anything you want today, my treat! As long as its free."

Reks squinted his eyes at Sora, wishing he could punch him right now. He felt so happy when they said they could do anything, but felt crushed when he said that it had to be something free. That currently limited his options. "Cheap butt!" said Reks.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Reks. "I'm not cheap! I'm broke," he said, "that's completely different!"

The boys and cat continued to walk down the road. Luna finally jumped off Sora's shoulders to walk herself, while the brunette danced down the sidewalk. As usual, Sora wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He ended up colliding with someone once they arrived to the intersection.

"I thought we were done doing that, Sora." They all looked up and saw that Sora crashed into a very attractive Riku. Sora felt a little awkward as he backed away from the man, trying to suppress the old memories of how they first met. Riku looked past Sora, and found Reks laughing his little head off. "You think our pain is funny?" he asked in a funny way.

Reks stopped laughing and threw himself on Riku. "Hey Riku!" said the little boy. "Can you take me shopping? Sora's being a cheap butt and won't pay for me."

"I'm broke, not cheap!" repeated Sora. "How many times do I have to say that?"

Riku started to laugh with Reks as he carried the boy in his arms. "I guess I can take you shopping, Reks," said the silver haired man. He looked back to Sora with a smile still on his face. "Is that alright with you?"

Sora sighed and turned to walk away. "Sure, go ahead," he said, a little sad. Luna followed the boy as he made his escape, while Reks and Riku went the opposite direction. Sora slightly began to grumble to himself until he was positive that they were gone. He threw himself against the nearest wall and screamed. "Ugh! That little cock blocking brat! I was gone to make my move on Riku when Reks threw himself all over my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend anymore," said Luna. "You two broke up remember?"

"Just pour salt into my wounds, Luna!" shouted Sora.

*~*

On planet Nemesis, Prince Diamond sat at his throne with a look on his face that screamed he could care less. His right leg was crossed over his left as he rested his head on top of his left arm. Emerald stood in the middle of the room, waving her fan on herself, possibly attempting to make herself seem more attractive to him.

Prince Diamond ignored her pathetic flirting and prepared to get straight to business. The Grimman's failure was a major set back that needed to be dealt with fast. "Are you ready to return to the 21st century?" asked the prince.

Emerald nodded her head. "I've been ready my entire life, Prince Diamond," she said. "I only await for your command."

"Don't fail me like Rubeus and his team did," said the prince, "unless you wish to suffer Rubeus' fate."

Emerald began to laugh as she hid her open jaw with her fan. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of failing you, my prince! Besides, Rubeus was an incompetent dolt! I'll fill 21st century Tokyo with enough Dark Crystal Energy to get the job done."

A dim light appeared as Saphir arrived beside Emerald. The alchemist shook his head at Emerald and her beliefs. "You shouldn't underestimate the Sailor Soldiers," said the blue haired man. "Rubeus did, and look where that got him. We wouldn't like you to get blown up in space."

He waved his arm at the podium behind them. An image of the Crystal Palace appeared with their starships orbiting around it. Four pillars of light could be seen creating a barrier over the royal palace, stopping the starships in their path. "The Sailors are a worthy adversary," he told them both. "Rubeus was a fool for going after the Star Points, that's what screwed him over. Had he ignored the Star Points and secured the level of Dark Energy then we would have significantly weakened the Sailor Soldiers in our present."

With that said, Emerald started to laugh again. Her heels clacked against the tiled floor as she approached the alchemist. "Oh Saphir, you think so little of me. I'm not a fool like Rubeus, I know all of this," she said. She waved her arm and fan at the podium creating an image of 21st century Tokyo. "This is my plan, and I'll show you lots of pretty pictures that way even you would understand it, Saphir."

Saphir bit his lip as he glared at Emerald as she stood beside her projection. The image changed to an alleyway with darkness pouring out of it. "You see, Prince Diamond, there are plenty of spots in 21st century Tokyo that are filled with negative energy," she began to explain. "If we can drive a wedge into these negative energy points, we can fuel it with Dark Power Energy from Nemesis."

An Emerald shaped crystal statue appeared on top of the darkness pouring from the alleyway and several other points throughout the city. Then, slowly, more and more darkness began to appear as the statues grew in size with more darkness blanketing the city. "Once there's enough Dark Power Energy then we can blanket the entire Earth with our shade of darkness! And you'll become the Earth's new king!" She began to laugh in a victorious manner as she turned back around to face Saphir. "I even had Saphir construct these wedges so that they would be ready for my mission."

Saphir, regretfully, nodded his head to Emerald. He raised his arm in the air, creating a blast of dark energy in the middle of the air. Out from the harmless smoke, came the Emerald Statue (the wedge) she spoke of. Emerald caught the statue perfectly and presented it to Prince Diamond. Saphir rolled his eyes as he approached Emerald with his boots causing more noise.

"Don't screw this up, Emerald," said Saphir. "I don't want you to come crying to me after every failure like Rubeus did."

Emerald began to laugh as she turned her head back. "I wouldn't imagine ever crying to you," she said, rather full of herself. "This mission will be a success, count on it."

"Just go, Emerald," said the prince. "The sooner you accomplish this mission, the sooner I can rule the Earth as its new king.

"Yes, Prince Diamond," said Emerald.

*~*

"This way, Riku!"

Riku didn't know how it happened, but he was dragged to the mall by the young blonde so he could by a "YAY, you're still alive" present. Reks took Riku to the art store, which had plenty of stuff for beginners and kids like Reks. All the different paints and paper was almost enough to make Riku appreciate art and become an artist himself, almost. No, he was going to stick with his marketing classes.

He let the boy run off on his own in the kids' section of the store. He leaned against one of the shelves as he waited for Reks to come back with an arm full of junk like Sora normally would when they were still going out. Oh, how he missed Sora. He missed the way Sora would make "angry" faces at him everytime he wouldn't buy him something. It was cute and funny all at the same time, which would always lead Riku into caving into Sora's terroristic demands.

Then those stupid dreams have to come and get in his way. Why did he let those dreams bother him so much? He rarely had them now, since he defeated Ansem and Maleficent for good. He should be happy now and with Sora, he shouldn't be in constant fear of the visions that mysterious man sent him.

"What are you doing here, Riku?" The man turned around and found himself face-to-face with Roxas. The blonde had a new sketchbook in his arms and a box of pencils in his left hand. "Well, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Riku stepped a few inches back as a violent flashback occurred with Roxas kicking him in the man parts. "Just stay back and keep your feet where I can see them," said the elder.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he placed the stuff down and held his hands up. "I'm not going to kick you again; you did save my brother from eternal sleep. Does a cease fire sound good to you?" asked the blonde. He bent back down to pick up his merchandise.

"Fine," said Riku. "I just came here with Reks. He wanted a couple of new coloring supplies."

"Why didn't he just ask me?" said Roxas. The two of them completely ignored the large amounts of people in the store. The store got most of its business during the middle of the school year when every kid was doing some massive project for their classes. "I have a few things left over."

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he said. "Why are you here?"

"I needed a few things," said Roxas, "and I'm taking on an apprentice."

"An apprentice?"

"That would be me. Howdy Riku." They both looked behind Riku to find a cowgirl standing behind them. She had long, black hair and atight build that went well with her open-vest, cowboy boots, and hat. Riku nodded his head, remembering the cowgirl to be Axel and Demyx's drummer, Tifa. She had a few art supplies in her arms as well, and moved around Riku to stand beside Roxas. "You ready?"

Roxas nodded his head. "Yeah, I got everything we need." He patted the girl on her shoulder and smiled at Riku. "I'm teaching her to draw. Wish me luck."

Riku started to laugh as he waved the both of them off. "Good luck with that, Roxas. I'll see you later, Tifa." The two of them waved Riku off as they went to the cash registers to pay for their supplies, when Reks came after him with a bunch of stuff. Riku stared at the mountain of crayons, glitter, glue, and shit he probably didn't even need. "I can't afford all of that," he told Reks.

Reks found as he stared at his stuff. "Fine… I'll put some of it away."

"Wait." He couldn't stand seeing Reks so sad. "Roxas is at the cash register. Why don't you see if he already has some of the stuff you need and I'll try to pay for the rest?"

Reks began to smile as he nodded his head. "Thank you, Riku!" He ran towards the cash register to find Roxas.

Riku sighed as he leaned his head against the shelf. It amazed him how much Reks reminded him of Sora. He covered his face with his hands trying to suppress his thoughts of Sora. He needed to stop thinking about the boy he had had a tragic romance with. Things would be better off in the long run if he just forgot about him.

That was impossible though. They fought the forces of darkness together and they were trying to reunite Reks with his father. It would be pretty difficult to just forget Sora. Not to mention, they were tragic lovers in their past lives, who were engaged to be married. Centuries of love can't end overnight, and Riku didn't want it to end, at all.

He never wanted to forget Sora's laugh, smile, the ways his eyes would get brighten in the sunlight, the squeal he would make when he poked his lower rib, or the faces he made in bed. The faces alone were enough to make it difficult to forget Sora, but then there was everything else about him. Sure, he was picky, annoying, hyperactive, and at times overbearing, but he was so sweet and kind that he tended to overlook it. Riku just had to admit it; he couldn't fight it any longer.

He was in love with Sora and he desperately wanted Sora back.

*~*

A crowd gathered outside of the new cake shop, staring at the delicious cakes they had out for display. Everyone's eyes sparkled, while they tried to claw their way through the glass to taste the delicious sweets. It was another ten minuets until opening, but the crowd couldn't wait a moment longer.

Squall, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx, with Artemis in a bag, were amongst the crowd. They stood further away from the crowd, but they were able to catch a peak at the delicious, sugary goodness that was waiting for them to consume. The boys' tongues were practically wagging out of their mouths.

Zexion let out a gasp as he saw his favorite cake in the world on display. He nearly had an orgasm just looking at the triple fudge cake. The calories were enough to remind him of a particular member of their group missing. "Should we let Sora know about this place?" he asked, feeling almost guilty. "He would love it here."

Axel started to laugh as he patted the boy's back. "Not a chance in the world," he said to him and the others. "He would eat everything here before we got a bite."

"Good point," said Zexion. A second after he finished his sentence, the doors to the shop flew open and a crowd of people flooded inside the building. The boys threw themselves inside as well to get all their delicious treats.

Meanwhile, a disguised Emerald finally arrived to 21st century. She wore a red jacket over her white blouse and black mini-skirt. Her heels clanked against the pavement as she swayed her hips, drawing attention from all the men in this century. A smile spread across her lips as she hid her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

Emerald stopped a few feet away from the cake shop, and gazed up to the massive buildings, hardly amazed. "So this is 21st century Tokyo," she said to herself. "What a primitive century. This shouldn't be too difficult to conquer." She reached through her hair and removed her Dark Crystal earring. She held the black crystal by its golden loop, allowing the crystal to dangle to the ground from an invisible string. The crystal slowly began to spin around and pointed at the cake shop.

She began to smile as she adjusted the earring back in her right ear. "This is all too perfect," she said to herself. She began to walk towards the shop where the negative energy was located. "Let's get started."

*~*

The customers were more then pleased with the service and food they received while at the cake shop. Everyone went back for seconds at the buffet of desserts. The Sailors took a table to themselves and were enjoying the fine selection of cakes that they chose for their consumption.

"Let me try yours!" said Demyx. He tried to stab his fork into Squall's cake. The elder picked up his fork and stabbed Demyx with it. The blonde gulped as he took his hand away from Squall's plate. "OW! What was that for?"

Squall stabbed his cake with his fork, glaring at Demyx. "You don't touch my cake, Sora Replica."

Demyx gulped as he went back to his cake. "That was cold!"

Zexion and Axel laughed at Demyx as they finished off the last bit of their cake. Artemis was still in a bag, underneath the table. He begged the boys to give him some cake, but they ignored his complaints. He had to wait patiently for them to drop some crumbs his way in order to get a taste of the deliciousness.

Zexion licked his fork clean and waved his legs around from his seat. "This is so good!" he said to everyone. "I think I'll have to go get seconds."

Squall finished the last of his cake and picked up his plate. "I want seconds too," he said, rather cheerfully. He turned his head back to see if the line was long, but was pleased to see that there were only two people at the buffet. "Let's go… is that Sora!" The boys turned around to see what Squall saw, and each of them gulped. Sora was here.

Sora was in the buffet, pigging out! He was practically attacking the cake and made weird noises as he finished each cake. The green haired woman standing next to him, who was none other then Emerald, was hardly any better. Although she had the look of a model, she ate like a trucker. She inhaled the food down her throat and some how managed to keep up with Sora and his bottomless stomach. They were both making orgasmic noises as they finished each slice of cake and even recommended a piece to each other between bites.

"This is absolutely delicious!" declared Emerald.

Sora finished a piece of the triple fudge. "Try the one on the right," he recommended to her. "It's to die for."

They were totally oblivious that everyone in the dining hall was staring at them, including the people who worked there. The boys stared at their friend and the woman, unable to believe how they could eat so much cake, brownies, and cookies at once without throwing up. It was like watching a human garbage disposal, disgusting but you couldn't take your eyes off it.

Artemis poked his head out of the bag and saw the two of them for himself. He gulped as he shook his head at Sora. "That boy is going to get some serious cavities from this," he told himself.

"Why are you in a bag, Artemis?" Luna appeared beside him, giving her companion a rather confused look.

"Don't ask," he said, simply.

Demyx rocketed out of his chair, pointing at the two at the buffet. "Hey, stop that!" he shouted. For the most part, he was referring to Sora and his fat ass. "You guys are eating everything in sight!"

Squall and Axel got out from their chairs, rushing towards the buffet to stop Sora from eating everything. They grabbed a hold of the boy as he reached down for a lemon cake. "You need to stop eating everything, fat ass," said Axel. "Can you sit down and eat like a civilized human being?" Apparently he couldn't, Sora stretched his neck down to the tray of cake, trying to eat it like that. "You are the strangest boy I've ever met."

Sora thrashed around from the grip the boys had on him. He pushed and shoved his way to freedom and ended up knocking Squall in his rib with an elbow jab. Squall stumbled backward and crashed into Emerald after she finished consuming a piece of vanilla cake.

"I'm sorry, ma'am!" said Squall as he regained balance. Thankfully, neither one of them fell since they were able to react quickly enough to grab the bar on the buffet table for support. Squall went back to helping Axel drag Sora towards the table where he could no longer do anymore damage or scare anyone else.

Emerald straightened herself up and patted her hands against her skirt. She noticed the faces that were still staring at her then looked around the entire shop to see there were plenty of people staring at her. "Oh," she said startled. She pulled out her fan from her jacket and started to laugh. Quickly, she abandoned the buffet table and went towards the back of the shop.

Double-checking to make sure it was clear; she hid behind an empty corner and let out a relieved sigh. "That was close," she said as she collapsed to the ground. "Curse that irresistible thing they call cake! This was pure sabotage; I'll get them for this! I'll make them all pay."

She rose back to her feet and waved her fan over her face. The sunglasses she had on her head vanished with the reverse crescent appearing on her forehead. She waved the fan over her body to rid herself of the clothes she wore in exchange for her dress and jewels.

"That's better," she said to herself. "Now, it's time to get to work. I can't keep my beloved Prince Diamond waiting any longer."

*~*

After practically having to tie Sora down, Zexion and Squall made their way back to the buffet table. They picked the next round of desserts they wanted, ignoring the amount of calories they would be gaining.

Zexion went for a piece of lemon cake with the tongs. "I hate to admit this," said the boy, "but I feel like I'm getting a real energy burst from this addicting treat."

"I know what you mean," said Squall. "I just hope we don't crash anytime soon. Sora on the other hand, his fat ass will be knocked out in the next few minutes."

The younger boy began to laugh and nearly dropped a cookie. "He's ate twice his weight in cake already," said Zexion.

*~*

Sora finished his tenth piece of cake and dropped his head on the table. "Reks just threw himself all over Riku too!" he said to Demyx and Axel. He dropped the fork on the table, glaring out the window. "I hate that little brat sometimes! He's trying to steal Riku from me."

"You don't have Riku," reminded Axel. "He dumped you remember."

"Shut up!" growled Sora.

Demyx bit into a cookie, staring up into the ceiling. "Have you guys ever noticed how much Reks looks like Riku and Roxas?" said the blonde. "He has their eyes, Roxy's hair, Riku's face, and Roxy's temper to boot."

Sora's eyes lit up as he slammed his fists onto the table. "No!" he screamed. "It can't be true! Roxas and Riku can't be Reks' parents! It can't be true! It just can't." He dropped his head on the table and silently began to cry with Demyx patting the boy's back.

Axel rolled his eyes at his friend and went back to finishing his cakes. He tore apart his food before looking back up to notice everyone's bizarre behavior. Everyone look like they were about to faint at any moment, which a few of them did. Even the people working there began to pass out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Axel asked the others.

*~*

Emerald stood in the kitchen with the entire staff of cooks and servers unconscious on the ground. She smiled at her handy work, the paralysis spell she cast on the food. The magic she wields continued to do its work as she leaned over a tub of batter.

"This should give those idiots a nice, long rest," she mumbled to herself. She walked away and removed her earring. She got ready to finish her mission and corrupt the Negative Point with Dark Energy. The earring stood perfectly still and did not move a single inch. Emerald began to laugh as she straightened herself up and fixed the earring back into her ear. "Perfect, the Negative Point is here."

She waved her fan around, summoning the wedge that Saphir constructed for her. The crystal wedge materialized and floated down to the ground, fueling the area with Dark Energy from the Dark Crystal. Darkness poured into the ground, which slowly began to feed the building with Dark Power.

She tilted her head up, smiling at her work. "I can feel the darkness growing stronger!" she said. "Prince Diamond will be pleased once I fill the 21st century with Dark Power!

"Onto the main course, though. Droid Confection, its time for you to show what you're made of!" She snapped her fingers together opening a portal in front of her. The dark portal crackled with energy as a spiky purple haired Droid stepped out the portal with crazy cones and stripes all over her body. The Droid even had cone boobs like Madonna.

Confection bowed before her master. "How can I be of service, Mistress Emerald?"

Emerald waved her fan in front of the Droid's face. "I'll be gathering Dark Energy from this room; I need you to spread the energy I collect to the rest of the shop. Can you handle that?"

"Yes ma'am!" said the Droid.

The Droid nearly ran out of the kitchen when Emerald called after her. "You have to keep up appearances," said Emerald. "This isn't Crystal Tokyo. We wouldn't want to alert the Sailors of our presence, yet!"

"Of course." The Droid spun around in a circle with her entire body glowing. The light shifted the Droid's appearance to that of a normal waitress with short, black hair. "Is this better, Mistress?" she asked.

"Perfect."

*~*

Riku walked inside the bakery with Reks in his arms. After finding a place to park his car and hiding Reks' art supplies, they decided to grab something sweet. They strolled inside the place, noticing that everyone was sort of out of it. Reks felt weird a little weird as he walked inside the building, but Riku assured him that they would be fine.

They walked inside the dining hall and found the Sailors sitting at a table, perfectly fine. Some of the other customers seemed perfectly fine as well, but many of them looked like they would faint at any moment. One poor guy even completely collapsed face first on the floor.

This caught the Sailors' attention as they jumped out of their seats startled. Riku ran toward the guy's aid, while Reks went towards the boys.

Zexion was the first to notice Reks, since the others were focused mainly on the guy and Riku. "Hello Reks," said the boy, "I guess Riku brought you here."

"Yeah," said Reks. "What's happening to everyone here? I came for cake and everyone is like taking a nap."

Sora began to laugh. "A nap does sound good!" he admitted.

Riku made it to the table after he helped the guy to his seat. The silver haired man brushed his hair out of his face and approached the boys. "Does anyone else feel like there's some serious negative energy around this place?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it..." said Axel.

"What the hell!" Demyx jumped out of his seat and pointed at the other side of the bakery. The boys looked back and found the people at one table frozen in a sugary coat with more people being frozen by the second. "This place is like, cursed!"

Riku turned his head to the side and found a waitress with black hair who was completely unaffected by what was happening. The young woman even ignored all the screaming that was coming from the customers, as they were frozen solid. Riku nodded his head, realizing that she had something to do with it as she tried to sneak off into the kitchen.

He left the boys at the table as he ran after the waitress. "Hey you!" he shouted. The woman tried to ignore him, but he could see the devious smirk growing on her face. It was just then he realized that the woman was responsible for what was happening. He turned back around so that the others could see him. "Get Reks out of here!" he ordered. "She's behind this."

The waitress glared at Riku as she pushed the cart of cakes she was bringing into the kitchen, aside. "You think you're so smart, boy?" she asked. "Let's see how you like my sweets!" Her body glowed again as she revealed herself to the others in her Droid form.

The boys jumped out of their chairs and grabbed Reks by his arm. Luna and Artemis jumped out from under the table and followed them as they made their escape. Riku dove out of the way, as the Droid fired a mysterious, white goop from the guns attached to her arms.

The boys and cats regrouped by the restrooms, where nobody could see them. Sora looked at the cats then back where Riku was holding the Droid off on his own. "You two," he said to the cats, "get Reks somewhere safe. We'll take care of the Droid."

Luna nodded her head. "You can trust us," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Artemis. He and Luna were already running in the opposite direction. "Let's go, Reks!"

Reks started to run, but turned back to look at the boys. "Good luck," he said to them before running back after the cats.

Sora sighed, relieved that he no longer had to worry about Reks for the rest of the battle. He looked back at his friends and pulled out his brooch from his coat pocket. "You boys ready to strut your stuff?"

"Born ready," replied Axel.

"Yeah!" said the others.

*~*

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

*~*

Confection sprayed more of her goop towards Riku. Luckily, he managed to dive out of the way again. The Droid jumped on top of one of the tables, fired just as Riku knocked the table over and hid behind it. The table was completely frozen by the sweet tasting goop.

Riku was panting for breath as he waited for the cavalry to arrive. In this sort of situation, he wouldn't have the time to transform before the Droid caught up to him. He just waited perfectly still for the others to show up or the Droid to make her move.

She jumped off the table and started to approach the overturned table. She held her sprayers up, waiting to fire at him. "I wonder how much longer you'll last, good looking," said the Droid. "You know I'm going to catch you eventually."

"Why don't you play with us instead?" The Droid turned around and found the Sailors standing on top of separate tables. Sailor Moon was the first to jump off with the others following his lead. "You hit the end of the line, chicky! We are the Sailor Soldiers, and in the name of Planet Power, you're finished!"

"Right," said the Droid. She held up her sprayers at the Sailors, smiling at them. "Try and dodge these then Sailor brats!" White goop sprayed out of the nozzles attached to her arms. The boys managed to dodge out of the way without any harm, giving Riku the time he needed to get out of there.

Sailor Moon and Mars stood on guard, next to each other. Sailor Mars looked at his partner, giving him an eye signal to use his scepter once he's finished with her. He held up a fiery finger with a stream of fire pouring out from it. "I wonder how you'll taste baked? Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Flaming rings shot out from the palm of his hands and attempted to wrap around the Droid.

Confection held up her nozzles once more and sprayed them at his rings, covering them with goop. She continued to fire without hesitation and caught the Sailors off guard, Sailor Moon and Mars were completely covered with the goop on one side of their body. They were unable to move since they were frozen solid by the gunk.

"Sorry," said Sailor Moon, "but this is too sweet for my tastes."

"Somebody get us the hell out of here!" shouted Mars.

Confection was about to finish them off when Sailor Jupiter jumped her from behind. "I got you guys, don't worry." The lightning rode was sticking out from his tiara as a thunder ball formed in his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He threw the thunder ball at the Droid's back, canceling out her attack.

The Droid knelt to the ground, while Jupiter jumped over her shoulder and readied himself to get her again. He fired another Thunderclap at her just as she got back on her feet. She held up her guns again. "Don't like whippped cream?" asked the Droid. "How about some donuts!" Instead of whip cream being fired from her guns, donuts began to shoot out from the nozzles.

The donuts and Jupiter's attack collided against each other, but once again the Droid wasn't about to let that stop her. She continued to fire donuts toward Sailor Jupiter, until they finally wrapped around him and trapped him with a giant donut. Sailor Jupiter stumbled around as he fought to maintain his balance. "This is not cool!" he shouted before falling back.

Sailor Mercury and Venus stood beside each other, ready to take on the Droid together. Mercury did a partial analysis on the Droid, while the other fought against her in hopes of finding a weakness, and he believed he did. "Sailor Venus," said Mercury, "aim for her chest! If you can hit it hard enough then she'll crumble apart."

Sailor Venus nodded his head. "Chest, right! I'm on it, Mercury." He jumped in the air with a golden chain of hearts surrounding him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He aimed his chain for her chest, and would've succeeded in breaking her form apart had she not anticipated his move.

Confection held her guns up just as Venus' whip was about to hit her. Whip cream fired out of her spray guns, covering the chain with sugary goodness. Sailor Venus released the magic and spun over her head, landing back on the ground. The Droid took advantage of this moment of opportunity and spun around herself. She aimed her sprayers and fired another pastry this time at Venus.

Sailor Venus didn't even have a chance to move. He straightened himself up in time for the Droid to strike him with her pastries, trapping him inside a cake. A large strawberry landed on his head with frosting covering him everywhere. "I'm a strawberry shortcake!" screamed Venus. "This is so wrong!"

Sailor Mercury ran towards the Droid and kicked her across the face. The Droid stumbled back and lost sight of Mercury as he dove behind Sailor Venus, trying to free him from the cake. Confection shook her head then shrugged her shoulders since she could no longer see Sailor Mercury.

"Doesn't matter," said the Droid, "I'll just finish those two off!" She turned to her side and held up her guns at the half frozen Sailor Moon and Mars. The boys tried not to scream as whip cream was fired out from her guns. However, their fear won in the end and they began to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Dark Shield!" A fiery barrier of darkness appeared in front of Sailor Moon and Mars jus as they were about to be covered by the cream. The Droid's attack melted against the barrier and flooded the floor with sugar. Sailor Moon and Mars sighed with relief before they saw Tuxedo Mask standing on another table, Keyblade in hand.

Tuxedo Mask lifted his Keyblade over his shoulder and smirked at the Droid. "Sweets are a delicious treat that shouldn't be misused by anyone," said the masked man. "We're delighted by these treats that are used to seek forgiveness from those we wronged, to comfort our companions, and even offer as a token of affection."

Sailor Moon tilted his sugary head towards Mars. "What the hell is he talking about?" asked the Sailor. "He sounds like a doofus."

"Quiet, Porcupine Head," said Mars. "His mindless banter is usually important."

"You said you weren't going to call me that anymore!" growled Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask pointed the Way to Dawn towards Mercury, who was still trying to break Sailor Venus free from his shortcake prison. "The best way to deal with a sugary pest is to wash it away with proper hygiene."

Sailor Mercury's head shot up as he realized what Tuxedo Mask was talking about. Well, both meanings. Some of it was about Sailor Moon, but the rest was to explain to him how to get rid of the Droid. "Of course!" said Mercury, "Water will caused her to fall apart. It'll break apart the sugar. My powers are best for the job, why didn't I see it sooner?"

Mercury abandoned Venus in his time of need to fight the Droid. Venus thrashed himself all over the place, calling Sailor Mercury back. "Hey! Don't leave me yet! Get me out of here first! Mercury! MERCURY!" Sailor Venus moved around too much and ended up losing his balance, falling on his back. His orange, short shorts ridded up too far, revealing the lower region of his butt.

Sailor Jupiter was trying to roll the donut off and, unfortunately, rolled too close towards Venus. He saw a part of Sailor Venus that he never wanted to see. "Damnit Venus!" he shouted. "I didn't want to see your fat ass!"

"What! My ass isn't fat! I have a perfect, bubble butt!" he shouted towards Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury ignored the two of them as he stood his ground against the Droid. She held up her guns, ready to turn Mercury into a giant ice cream cone. Mercury dodged her attack and spun in mid air with water droplets forming around him. He landed back on his feet just in time for the droplets to become a fierce stream of chilling water. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He brought his arms down for the water to fire directly towards the Droid.

Confection fired more sweets from her guns, but screamed in dismay as they melted against Mercury's attack. "What! That's impossible!" she said. "I need more power." She tried to overpower Sailor Mercury, but her attacks grew weaker and weaker by the second. Finally, Mercury's attack won and covered her entire body with chilling water, causing her to slowly fall apart.

Sailor Mercury looked towards Sailor Moon and Mars, who were still half frozen. He shook his head as he prepared to use his attack again. "This might be a little chilly, sorry guys," he said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" He threw another wave of icy water this time at his friends, but it did do the trick.

Sailor Moon and Mars were free from their sugary prison. Sailor Moon tried to warm himself up as he got back on his feet. "A little chilly?" he said. "That was an understatement, Mercury!" He got over the cold and thanked Mercury for freeing them. He pulled his scepter out from thin air and held it above his head. The crown on top began to blink as he swung his scepter around. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" A cyclone of crescents and moon dust poured out from his scepter and crashed into the melted Droid, tearing her apart.

With the Droid no longer in existence, the mess she caused began to disappear. Venus and Jupiter were free from their pastry prison, while everyone else began to awaken from their slumber.

*~*

Emerald waited in the kitchen for Confection to return, but the stupid Droid never did. It didn't matter to her though; as long as her Dark Power contaminated the area, everything would be fine. At least that's what she believed, until the statue on the floor began to break apart before finally exploding into nothing.

She gasped in terror as she watched her plan fall apart. She stomped her heel onto the ground, cursing her luck. "This is impossible! How did this happen?"

The cooks and waiters began to awaken from the spell she cast over them as she released her magical hold on them. Emerald abandoned the kitchen and went towards the dining hall to check on Confection. She leaned out of the doorway and found that everyone was perfectly fine, stuffing their faces off again.

Emerald bit her gloved hand as she glared at the people in the hall. "That stupid Droid of Saphir's! It failed me, that stupid bitch!" she cursed.

"That's not very nice to say."

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask stood behind Emerald with their arms crossed over their chests. They wanted to see who was responsible for sending the Droid, so they snuck back towards the kitchen where they felt negative energy lingering. It was after that they found Emerald sneaking out of the kitchen and peaking around corners.

Emerald twisted her hip to the side and glared at the boys. She titled her head slightly to the side after noticing Tuxedo Mask, smiling seductively. "Well, what is a handsome man like you hanging out with a bunch of boys in Sailors' outfits?" she asked.

Tuxedo Mask began to blush as he silently stepped away from the others. It was slightly embarrassing to have your enemy compliment you when your love was standing right next to you. Sailor Moon formed a fist as he prepared to attack Emerald right there when Venus and Mars held him back, again.

Emerald began to chuckle as she tuned her sights back on the Sailors. She crossed her arms together with her head resting on her right hand and fan in her left. "You're the Sailor Soldiers of the 21st century, I presume?" she said, sarcastically. "Well, you're no where near as intimidating as the Sailors of Crystal Tokyo. How Rubeus lost to you idiots is behind my understanding."

"Then I'm guessing you're not that bright," replied Jupiter. "We can kick your ass here and now to show you what we're made off, hag."

Emerald smirked at the brown haired boy, looking at him from top to bottom. An attractive boy with a temper, good body, and nice eyes. She sighed, wondering why she was even wasting her time with such boys. "You should be ashamed for criticizing me, little boy!" she shouted. "I am the most beautiful woman in the entire universe! I am General Emerald, the commander of Prince Diamond's army! I was Rubeus' superior, until his untimely death! AHAHAHAHA!"

The boys held their hands to their ears, trying to tune out her laughing. She was by far the loudest person they've ever had the "pleasure" of meeting. Eventually, she stopped laughing and traded dirty looks with the Sailors. They were all ready to fight her, and, despite their low level, she didn't wish to fight them, yet. She had to report to her beloved Prince Diamond and yell at Saphir for giving her such a weak Droid.

She covered her face with her fan and began to blow a cool breeze to her face. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this lovely chat another time, Sailor Soldiers," said the woman. "Until next time! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The Dark Crystals on her earrings began to glow, causing her body to fade away.

Jupiter slammed his palm against his head, trying to get rid of the ringing in his head. "At least we'll know when she's coming," he said.

Sailor Moon agreed. "Her laugh will give her fat ass away in a heartbeat."

"Has anyone else notice, we've been saying ass a lot today?" asked Venus.

*~*

Despite all the trouble the Droid and Emerald caused, the boys decided to finish off the rest of their day at the cake shop. They even got some fruit to help fight their bad, sweet tooth and the gallons of sugar they consumed. The boys even managed to get Sora to eat a couple of grapes and oranges before he ran back for cake.

Reks and the cats returned after things quieted down. Roxas arrived with Tifa and Naminé after a long day of practice sketching. Zack showed up with Yuffie and Ellone after deciding to take his little sister out for a treat, while Ellone bumped into the two along the way. Tidus was even trying to make nice with Kairi by taking her to the shop, after saying some stupid things. Zell, grandpa, and the brothers' parents arrived too for some sugary goodness.

Squall sat at a table with Zack and his group, laughing about a few things. Axel joined up with Zell and his grandfather, having a good time with only a few mean words thrown around. Roxas was helping Reks with a drawing he was trying to do, while Naminé helped Tifa out with her sketching. Tidus got down on his knees to beg for Kairi's forgiveness, until she finally forgave him for what he said about the dress she tried on.

Zexion and Demyx got their own little booth with the Moon Cats on the floor, stuffing their faces off with cake. The two sat in awkward silence, hearing everyone else laughing and the sound of the cats eating. They remained; eating in peace until Zexion finally dropped his fork and caught Demyx's attention.

"I'm tired of this," said Zexion.

Demyx squinted his eyes as he dropped his fork. "I'm sorry?" he said, unsure of himself.

Zexion shook his head. "You're not understanding me. I'm tired of this thing we've got here," he said. "This whole awkward feeling between us since we broke up."

"As I recall, you were the one who dumped me after I made fun of you," said Demyx.

"And I want to apologize for overreacting," said Zexion. He straightened his black t-shirt with dozen skulls on it. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you and I want to say I'm sorry."

Demyx nodded his head as he sat against his side. "I'm sorry too, Zex," he said. "I shouldn't have said those things in the first place. I should've punched Axel in the face for saying it, not gone along with him.

"Looks like we're both a little messed up," laughed Zexion. He grabbed at a piece of his hair, and nervously looked back at Demyx. "I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore, Demy. Even though we're not together anymore, I'm still your friend. And I don't want this awkward feeling to jeopardize us against our enemies. I don't want to have to lose you because of a mistake we both made."

"I agree," said Demyx, "so do we just forgive and forget?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "Not forget, but forgiving does sound good. Let's go back to being friends, not awkward ex-boyfriends."

"Alright," said Demyx. He got up from his side of the booth and stood next to the table. He had his arms spread out and smiled at Zexion. Zexion looked at the boy a little puzzled until Demyx finally broke the ice. "Friends still hug each other, remember?"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he got out from his seat. "I suppose." He stretched his arms too and wrapped them around Demyx with the blonde doing the same.

Underneath the table, Luna and Artemis sighed with relief to see that the team was slowly beginning to function normally again. The boys were finally beginning to push their damn hormones aside.

*~*

Sora managed to get away from his parents long enough to get some air. He began to walk out of the building with nobody noticing him or the sorrowful look on his face. He left the building and stood against a pay phone, trying not to break down. He even ignored the rain that was flooding the city.

What Demyx said about Reks' potential parents got to him more then he thought it would. He didn't know why it bothered him so much either, Roxas would never do a thing like that to him. He would never go out with Riku, knowing how his brother felt about the man. It was stupid, Sora was just being stupid.

He kicked the payphone and held back a scream. That kick hurt him more then it hurt the payphone. He bit back his scream and smacked his head against the machine. "I miss him so much," he whispered. "I miss Riku." Sora peeled his head off the payphone and kicked it with his other foot just for fun.

"You're mad at the machine. Why?" Sora turned around and found Riku standing behind him, wearing his green coat. Riku could tell that Sora was already about to burst into tears and would probably end up getting sick from the rain. The boy was wearing a light blue t-shirt that barely fit him, hardly enough to keep him warm. He took off his coat and gave it to him. "Take it, you need it more then me."

"Oh, so you do give a damn about me," grumbled Sora as he held onto the coat.

Riku brushed the rain out of his eyes. He couldn't believe Sora just said about him. How could he think that he didn't care? "Of course I care about you, Sora. Why do you think I stayed away from you for so long?" he asked. "I didn't want to let Ansem hurt you. I didn't want my visions to come true." He grabbed onto the boy's near bare shoulders. His sleeves had rolled up a bit due to the rain. "I didn't want you to die because of me. I was trying to find a way to save you."

Sora gulped with tears beginning to cover his face along with the rain. "So you broke my heart to save me from death?" he asked. "You could've told me, Riku. You could've told me that you saw me die. That was probably what Rubeus was talking about, too, when he said there wasn't a Sailor Moon in the future. I'm meant to die. I'm going to die regardless if you're with me or not." The boy's tears strengthened as he had to gasp for breath now. He could barely breathe, and he felt so cold and empty on the inside.

"Don't say that." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, shielding him from the rain. Protecting him just as he always did against their enemies, even when he was the enemy. "I'm not going to let that happen, Sora. I'm not going to let you die." He leaned his head down to stare at his red-eyed love. "I'm going to find a way to save you, Sora. I promise you that. I don't care about that stupid man behind my visions anymore."

"What man?" asked Sora.

Riku gently took his coat from Sora, and placed it on top of his head. He used his coat like an umbrella with one arm protecting them both. "The man who sent me the visions was the same one who gave me the Keyblade. He kept telling me that our love would lead to your death, even after I destroyed The Seeker of Darkness in the Astral Plane. I… I didn't want to let you die because of me, but today I realized that I don't give a fuck what some stupid man who may or may not exist says. I want to be with you, Sora, for the rest of our lives. I'm not going to let you die either, I'll protect you from whatever's coming. Even if I have to make a pact with the Devil himself to bring you back. I'll find a way to save you."

Sora smiled, despite the fact he was still crying. "Such a romantic," he whispered. "I can't believe I thought you and Roxas were Reks' parents."

Riku began to laugh as he dropped his arm with the coat falling on top of him. "I'm sorry that you thought that, Sora, but just so you know, I'm not into blondes," he said, smiling. "I prefer brown spiky haired boys with blue eyes."

"I see," said Sora. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, staring up at him. "Does this mean… are we together, again?"

"For now and forever," said Riku. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Riku." He leaned up and brought his lips together with Riku's lips. Riku held onto the boy's waist as he brought him in closer for a deeper kiss, while the rain fell all around them.

*~*

END! YAY! Riku and Sora are back together, and Zexion and Demyx are buddies again! What a happy ending! Too bad Emerald is planning something big. On the next chapter, when everyone falls sick from a mysterious flu, it is up to Demyx and Reks to take care of everyone. Too bad that ends in an utter disaster with the other Sailors hiding in fear of Demyx's "helping" hands. And what does Emerald have to do with the flu infecting everyone in the city? Find out in Hide from Nurse Venus!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hide From Nurse Venus:**

Axel dragged his feet out of bed after hearing the phone ring in the hallway. He slid his slippers across the hall, not even having the energy to pick them up because of the cold he caught. The red head had his hair flying all over the place and picked up the phone from the receiver, while hearing Zell and grandpa coughing their brains out.

Axel tilted his head and coughed to the side before answering the phone. "Hino residence," said the boy, "this is Axel speaking."

"Hey Axel, its Squall." It wasn't too long after he finished his sentence that Squall began to cough.

Axel began to cough again. "Hi Squall; I'm guessing you're sick too."

"Everyone's sick. I just got off the phone with Zexion and Naminé. They're all down for the count too. Half the city's caught this stupid flu. I heard Sora's entire family is sick also."

"So I'm not the only one who's freezing, but running a high fever?" asked Axel.

At Squall's apartment, the brown haired boy nodded his head and rested his head against his pillow. "We're all feeling just as shitty as you. Ellone is taking care of me since she hasn't caught the flu. Can you believe that she never gets sick?" he asked. "I'm in better shape then her, but her immune system is twice as good as mine."

The red head began to laugh at his end, but his sore throat made it hurt a lot. "Ouch. Well, what happened to Demyx? Is he sick?"

Squall began to laugh, but felt the same pain that Axel did. "Are you kidding me? If I were you, I would seal all entrances and exits. Demyx is perfectly fine, but he's insisting on helping everyone."

"How is that bad?"

The front door flew open as a perky blonde stepped inside with bags full of junk and a white cat next to him. Demyx stepped into the light, holding up his bag of "goodies" for Axel to see. "What's up, Axel! I heard you were sick, but don't worry I'm here to help you out!"

Axel's eye began to twitch as he looked at the boy's aura. He could see that his intentions were pure, but something about this didn't feel right. That was when he heard Squall say his farewell before hanging up. "What, wait? Squall!"

"You were talking to Squall?" asked Demyx. "Was he feeling any better? I stopped by his place to help him and his sister, but after a while Ellone insisted she had things covered."

*~*

Squall chuckled back in his room and threw his legs up. He rested his head against his pillow, smiling at the ceiling. "Looks like its Axel's turn to receive the treatment." He turned his head to the side to look at the disaster that Demyx caused while he was here.

Bed sheets, clothes, and napkins were thrown all over his room. At that was just in this controlled space, he didn't want to see the rest of the apartment. According to Ellone, Demyx was a one man wrecking crew. She was going to take care of the rest of the apartment, but as soon as Squall got better, he had to take care of his room.

He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't mind at all. She had to take care of the bigger mess and this mess would only take him five minutes to fix.

"Poor Axel." He picked up a cold towel and dropped it on his face. "Oh, that feels so good."

*~*

Demyx carried a big bowl of soup from the kitchen towards Axel's room. He wanted his dear friend to be the first one to try his "delicious" soup before he gave the rest to grandpa and Zell. He opened the sliding door with his foot then spun back around to find Axel in his bed with Artemis sitting on Axel's desk.

"Here we go, buddy!" said Demyx. He cheerfully placed the tray on top of Axel so that he could sit up to eat his soup. Axel sat up and stared at his food. It didn't look too bad, it looked like normal chicken soup, but knowing Demyx there just had to be something wrong with it. "I'm sure it's not too cold this time," admitted the boy. "When I made Zexion's it was too cold, and Ellone wouldn't let me practice again so hopefully it came out just right this time."

Axel gulped as he tried to push the food aside and pull off that he wasn't looking. Too bad that Demyx was sitting at his bedside, giving him the puppy dog look. Nobody in their right mind could deny Demyx when he used his puppy dog eyes. Axel gulped as he picked up the spoon and mentally prepared himself to swallow his poison, literally.

"Don't eat it," whispered Artemis. "You'll regret it."

Axel looked at the cat then looked back at Demyx. As much as he was going to regret it, he swallowed down his common sense and scooped up the soup. He looked down at Demyx, who was smiling at him with wonder. This was going to end horribly; Axel swallowed the soup and waited for his life to be changed.

His entire body began to heat up then screamed at the top of his lungs. "HOT! TOO HOT! DEMYX!"

Artemis jumps off from the desk and leans towards the fallen soup. There was still a bit of soup left in it, so he decided to try to see for himself. The cat felt bad for Axel, since he ate entire spoonful of this garbage. "Demyx!" shouted the cat. "This is way too hot!"

Demyx began to laugh at his off, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, since Zexion's was too cold, I thought it would be better if I made this one extra hot." He began to laugh awkwardly as he leaned into pick up the tray. "I guess I made it too hot." When he went to pick up the tray, it accidentally slipped from his hands and landed on Axel's lap.

"DEMYX!" cried Axel. There was no way he was going to be able to reproduce now. His little buddies were burned beyond anything.

"Let me help with that!" Demyx went to remove the soaked sheets, but the sheets were completely wrapped around Axel's body by now. He ended up throwing Axel off his bed, landing face first on the ground. "Oops! I'm sorry, Axel!"

Axel picked his head up off the floor, glaring at Demyx. "With friends like you, who needs Emerald!" he screamed. "Now, get the hell out of my house, Demyx! GET OUT!"

Demyx took the hint and grabbed all his stuff, including Artemis. "I got it!" He ran off the house, avoiding the bowl Axel threw his at his head.

*~*

"Wow, you really made a mess of things this time, Demyx," said Artemis.

The duo abandoned Axel's place and walked the streets with the few remaining healthy people in Tokyo. Demyx carried his things, while Artemis walked beside him, reminding him of what happened at Axel's house. However, the blonde completely ignored everything he said as he thought about something else.

Demyx nodded his head. "We have to go to Sora's house! His entire family is sick; they're in need of my help more then anyone."

Artemis shook his head. "Did you just not listen to a thing I said?"

"To the brothers' house!"

Artemis sighed. "Of course not."

*~*

A pale-skinned nurse stared at the massive Emerald shaped statue in front of her. She monitored the level of Dark Power that it released into the city. "Excellent," said the nurse, "Mistress Emerald will be pleased."

"I will?" Emerald appeared behind the nurse with her fan in her hands. "So I'm guessing the flu virus we created is working its charm?"

The nurse nodded her head. "Of course, Mistress. Everything is going as planned." She pointed at the statue as it grew in size again. "The Dark Gate is near completion; Prince Diamond will be pleased with our work."

Emerald smiled as she turned back around to leave. "Excellent! Keep up the good work, Injector. Make sure you don't fail me otherwise…well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

*~*

"Hello?" Sora answered his phone with a drowsy tone. "Oh, hi Axel."

"Lock all your doors and windows!" shouted Axel. "Demyx is heading your way."

Sora gulped as he looked out his window. "What does that mean?" he asked, coughing in the receiver.

"Just don't let him in! He's trying to help, but really he's trying to kill us all off! He's completely psycho! He tried to kill me and little Axel wish hot soup!"

"Ew," said Sora. "I didn't need to know about your little Axel." He hung up the phone and threw his back against his mattress. He curled up in his blankets, pulling them above his head. "Warm and cozy! I can sleep all day and not get yelled out because I'm sick!"

"HELP ME!"

Sora threw the covers off his head and rocketed out of his bed. That was Reks' screaming for help. How that boy got into trouble now, Sora did not understand, but he still ran out of his bed.

Luna peaked her head off her bed then put it back down. She didn't even care anymore; she was so sick and tired. Chasing Sora around his house wasn't appealing to her.

Over at the balcony, Reks was trying to help his "aunty" with the laundry. He tried to throw the bed sheet over the rail so it could be air dried when the wind picked up and nearly threw him off the balcony when he leaned over. Reks struggled to keep his grip on metal rail and the bed sheet.

Thankfully, Sora's mother found the boy just in time and grabbed onto his arm. Roxas also jumped out of bed, along with Sora. The two idiots crashed into each other before snapping out of it and running towards the balcony. They helped their mother pull Reks up from the balcony, but lost the bed sheet in the process.

The brothers' mother shook her head at Reks, while checking to make sure he wasn't physically harmed. "I told you not to help me, sweetie," she said to the boy.

"But everyone's sick," said Reks, "so I couldn't just sit around and do nothing like Sora."

Roxas began to laugh uncontrollably as he returned to his bedroom, while Sora glared at the little boy. He pokes the little boy's head with his sick finger. "Shut it, you little brat! I can't believe I took care of you while you were sick!" shouted Sora. "You're so ungrateful and annoying."

"At least I don't have a fat butt!" shouted Reks.

"What!"

Sora's mother shook her head as she raised her hands up in surrender. "I don't even care, just don't kill each other. I'm not in the mood to clean up the mess." She left the boys to their violence as she returned to her bedroom to get some sleep.

Sora was about to pick Reks up and throw him off the balcony when he started to hear coughing. The boys looked around until they finally looked below the balcony to see someone standing by their door, wearing the lost bed sheet. The person wore the white bed sheet in a manner similar to how the Moonlight Knight used to wear it before their final battle with Alan and Ann.

"There's no need to fight when I have come to rescue you." He tore off the bed sheet, revealing himself to be Demyx with Artemis at his side. "Nurse Venus is here to get you boys back to tip top shape!" Demyx charged towards the balcony before jumping high into the air. Miraculously, Demyx landed on the balcony unharmed with Artemis following close behind him. "Tada! Not only can I leap over tall balconies, I can get you boys back to perfect health."

"But I'm not sick," said Reks.

Demyx smiled as he wrapped his arm around Reks. "That's perfect! That means you can be my little helper monkey for the rest of the day!" he said, cheerfully. He squatted down to Reks' height. "Artemis is being a jerk and doesn't want to help our friends."

"I heard that!" shouted the cat as he walked inside the house.

Sora sighed and turned back around. "I have a bad feeling about this," he grumbled to himself. "I should have taken Axel's advice more seriously."

*~*

Artemis made funny faces at Luna, while at her bedside. The white furred cat was beginning to get on her nerves as he strutted his health all over the place. She even had to watch as he walked only on his hind legs before finally pushing him with her paw.

"I suppose the saying is true," said Luna, while Artemis fell, "fools never catch a cold."

Artemis fell on his stomach and groaned from the slight pain it caused him. "Ouch!" he groaned. "You're so mean, Luna."

Sora and Roxas watched the cats from his bed. They weren't sure how it happened or when, but Demyx dragged Roxas out of his bed and threw him in Sora's. It was supposed to help Nurse Demyx to keep an eye on them both, but somehow that just scared the both of them more.

Roxas grabbed onto his blue blanket that their mother made him when he was still little and pulled it over his head. The twelve year old hid his watery eyes and runny nose from his brother. "Why do I have to be stuck with you!" he asked Sora. "I'm a big boy! I can stay in my own room."

"Then go," said Sora. He kicked Roxas' leg, but from his lack of strength, it didn't even register in Roxas' nervous system. "I don't want your fat butt in my bed."

"Whatever," mumbled Roxas as he lazily got out of his bed. "You're ass is twice as fat as mine." Roxas made it to the door and was about to open it when he flew open, smacking him in the face. The blonde fell on the floor, crying from the pain in his face.

Demyx and Reks jumped inside the room dressed as a pair of scrubs. Reks ran towards Sora's bed to give him his cold towel. Demyx was going to do the same for Roxas when he noticed his fellow blonde missing.

"Where's Roxas?" asked Demyx. "He shouldn't be out of bed.

Sora began to laugh as Reks put the rag on his head. "You're kind of standing on him, Demy," said Sora. "Can't you feel the body beneath you?"

Demyx looked down to find that his foot was on Roxas' chest, and the boy looked blue from the lack of air. He immediately got off the boy and placed the rags on the floor, while he picked Roxas up with remarkable strength. "I'm sorry for standing on you, Roxy, but you shouldn't be out of bed like that." He threw the boy on top of Sora's bed even though his body was still in grave pain.

Roxas lifted up his arm, raising his middle finger at Demyx. Sora began to laugh as he pulled the cool towel on over his eyes. Demyx smiled at poor Roxy and walked towards him, pulling up his index finger. "There you go buddy! Peace be with you too."

Demyx patted his hands together, while his little assistant came to his rescue. "Okay, now we should probably check their temperature," said Demyx. "Do you think that you could find me a thermometer, Reks?"

The little boy began to laugh. "I can do better then that," he said, smiling. "Luna-P!" His mechanical friend activated in the corner and floated towards him. The others still felt a little awkward around the Luna-P after discovering that Sailor Pluto AKA King Terra was the one who controlling the device. "Luna-P Magic!" Reks threw the device in the air. "Turn into a thermometer!"

Luna-P exploded in a puff of smoke, turning into a thermometer. The glass cased object fell into Demyx's hand with him catching it flawlessly. Demyx waved the thermometer at Reks before shoving it into Sora's mouth. Sora nearly choked on the thing since Demyx caught him completely off guard. It was Roxas' turn to laugh after he lifted the cold rag off his bruised face.

Demyx took it out of Sora's mouth and tried to check his temperature. "I can't really read it," he said, "too much spit on it. I'll just clean it off real quick." He waved the thermometer around, but it accidentally slipped out of his grip and went through the window, shattering the glass. A cold breeze blew into the room, nearly freezing the boys and cats to death. Demyx grabbed a piece of paper and taped it on the broken window. "Sorry about that! I'll fix that later."

Sora shook his head and pushed Demyx away. "No! You two just get out of here before you break something else!" he shouted.

Roxas waved his arms around. "Finally, you grew a backbone, Sora!" mumbled the boy.

*~*

Demyx and Reks tired their luck downstairs, taking care of just the house. Well, things didn't exactly improve any. They tired to do the laundry and ended up flooding the laundry room with bubbles. They tried to make food and burnt it beyond recognition. Then they even tired to vacuum and dust the living room, instead they destroyed the entire place.

"TOO MANY BUBBLES!"

"DON'T PUT THAT ON THE STOVE!"

"WHY IS IT EATING THE CURTAINS?"

The brothers and their mother stood by the stairs just watching the chaos that ensnared their home. The boys' mother simply sighed and turned back to her room, saying that there was no way she was cleaning this one up. Sora and Roxas looked back at each other, crying softly, realizing that they were the ones who were going to be cleaning up this disaster.

*~*

Sora woke up from his nap, feeling refreshed and better then he has the last couple of days. He popped his sore neck and opened his eyes to see that Demyx was leaning over his bedside. The blonde was smiling at him with his hands holding up his head.

"Took you long enough to wake up," whispered Demyx. "I was going to change your towel when you started stirring around all over the place."

Sora yawned something fiercely as he stretched his stiff arms. "I'm sorry, Demyx." He looked down and found Reks sleeping with his head by Sora's feet. "He looks pretty whipped out. You think the reason why he's not sick is because he's from the future?"

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "It's a possibility. Maybe the immune systems of the people in Crystal Tokyo are far superior to ours." He chuckled lightly as he brushed Reks' hair with his fingers. "We're just a bunch of stupid monkeys compared to the people there."

"We'll never know," laughed Sora. "Hey Demy, no offense, but why are you being so helpful to all of us even when you're so awful at it. You create a bigger mess then there already was. I mean, I know you have good intentions, but why do you keep doing what you do?"

"I don't know why,' said Demyx. "I just feel like I have to." He stretched to his side, picking up a cool cloth for Sora. "You're special, Sora, so is Roxas and Reks. I feel like I have to take care of you guys."

Sora nodded his head. "Is it because I'm Prince Ventus?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head. "Not just that," he said. "There's many things involved. You're just special, Sora. You're a great guy and you try so hard to make everyone else happy. You need to be taken care of. Someone with a light as bright as yours has to be taken care of." He continued to mess with Reks' head as the boy stayed asleep. "Reks and Roxas are the same way. The three of you have to be protected."

Sora smiled at his friend as he wiped away his sweat. "I never really thought of you as a deep thinker," he told Demyx, "but there are moments where you amaze me."

"Thanks!"

Reks picked his head up off Sora's bed. He rubbed his drowsy eyes and looked over towards Sora. "Are you better yet?" he asked. "Roxas said he was feeling better when we checked on him half an hour ago."

Demyx placed his hand on Sora's forehead. "It looks like his fever has broken," he told the boy. "How are you feeling, Sora?"

"Actually," said Sora, "I'm feeling pretty good. I think I'll be a hundred percent by tomorrow morning."

"Great," whispered Demyx.

Reks jumped from the floor and held his fists up towards Demyx. His eyes were bright and wide as a thought just occurred to him. "The medicine we ordered!" he said to Demyx. "It should be ready by now!"

Demyx got up on his feet. "That's right. I forgot about that." He turned back towards Sora, who covered his face with the cloth. "Do you think you'll be fine until we can get back from the hospital?"

Sora waved his hand as he fell back on his pillow. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be just fine," he told them. "I can take care of myself for an hour."

"Alright," said Demyx, "we'll be back soon."

*~*

More unconscious bodies littered the different rooms in the hospital. Emerald's sleep spell knocked out the entire staff and the patients residing here.

Emerald and Injector moved into one of the rooms the doctors used for research. They sat around the table, playing with the "medicine" they created for all those sick. Emerald waved her fan around to contaminate the capsules with Dark Energy, while Injector would pack them away.

"This is perfect!" said Emerald. "Everything's going perfectly."

Injector nodded her head. "I know, my Mistress!" said the Droid. "Soon the Dark Gate will be complete and Prince Diamond will rule this miserable century and Crystal Tokyo."

Emerald twisted her head to the side, sensing the statue growing in size and power in the other room. Injector was right when she said the Dark Gate was near completion. As long as their virus continued to infect the citizens of Tokyo then they won't even need the other Negative Points.

"The capsules are complete, Mistress," said Injector. "We distribute this to the people in the city, it'll corrupt them with more Dark Power for the Dark Gate."

"Excellent," said Emerald.

*~*

Reks and Demyx made it to the hospital where they were supposed to pick up the medicine for Sora and his family. When they entered the building, they were surprised by the lack of life in there. They knew the entire city was down for the count, but this was horrible. Even the doctors were done for.

"Where is everyone?" asked Demyx.

Reks jumped on top of the reception desk to see if he could find anyone. "Hello! Hello!" he shouted. "We're here to pick up the medicine. HELLO! Is anyone here?" Reks jumped from the table ran down the hall with Luna-P following behind him.

Demyx abandoned one of the offices he was checking to see Reks running away. "Hey!" shouted the blonde. "Reks, get back here."

Reks ignored Demyx's screaming and continued to search every office for a doctor or someone who could help. "Is anyone here!" he shouted.

Inside the research room, Emerald and Injector picked their heads up. They looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but were yet to see anyone coming their way. Injector ignored the voice and continued to package away the capsules.

Emerald wasn't so sure that they were just hearing stuff. Her instincts were telling her otherwise that somebody was here. "I thought you infected everyone!" she shouted to the Droid.

"I did!"

Emerald shook her head as she dropped her fan on the table. "Then who is here!"

Injector shrugged her shoulders, while Emerald struggled to not rip her head off. The door flew open just as Emerald was about to severe the Droid's head off. They both spun back around to see Reks walking inside the room. He was panting and heaving with Luna-P floating around behind him.

Reks smiled as he stared up at the two women. "Finally! My family's sick and I need the medicine so that they could get better."

Emerald began to smile as she picked up one of the capsule packages. A plan was forming in her evil, little head. "Your entire family is sick?" she said, sweetly. "Well, of course we'll help you sweetie, but first we should give you a flu shot to make sure you don't get sick too." She picked up a needle full of the very virus they created, so that she could infect another victim.

Reks gulped as he stepped back, away from Emerald. "Umm…no thank you. I feel perfectly fine, miss," he said to her. "I just need the medicine."

"I'm sorry, but its hospital policy," said Emerald as she approached him. "Now, hold him down, Injector!" The Droid stepped forward and grabbed hold of Reks's arms. The boy kicked and scram his way to freedom, but there was no chance for him to escape. Emerald continued to approach him with her needle, until Reks released a blood-curdling scream that revealed the crescent on his forehead. "No! It can't be! This brat is Small Vennie!"

*~*

Demyx ran towards where he heard Reks' scream. He ran down the hall he remembered seeing Reks run down when he saw a bright light shooting out of one of the doors. That was Reks' Lunar Cry, meaning that Emerald was definitely here and was possibly responsible for this virus.

Demyx pulled out his Star Wand from his coat pocket. "Hold on, Reks!" he shouted. "Nurse Venus is to the rescue. Venus Star Power!" The symbol on his Star Wand began to glow, while his fingernails turned orange. A chain of stars poured out from his wand and disappeared into the ground before exploding back around him. His warm, winter clothes were replaced with his sailor vest, orange shorts, and high tops.

"Sailor V to the rescue!" shouted Venus.

*~*

Reks had managed to break free from Injector's grip. His Lunar Cry was enough to keep the Droid off his back, while he escaped into another room, which was hardly any better then the research room. He was trapped inside a surgery room with two crazy women chasing after him.

Luna-P floated around Reks, ready to protect the boy. Reks hid behind one of the machines in the room, grateful that they hadn't found him yet.

"He's in here!" shouted Emerald. "Injector, take care of him."

The nurse appeared behind her master, slowly beginning to transform into her true form. Her skin became smooth and plastic, as she appeared more robotic then human. Her nurse's uniform disappeared and was replaced with a black one-piece and blue, metallic hair.

Injector kicked aside the machines that got in her way. Reks tired to hold back his screaming when Injector knocked over the machine he was hiding behind. "Looks like I found you, Small Vennie!" said the Droid. Her pale arms transformed into giant syringes that she aimed for Reks. They fired out from her arms, rushing towards Reks.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

A golden beam of light pierced through both syringes, shattering them into pieces before they reached Reks. Injector looked up and found Sailor Venus standing at an open window with his arms crossed over his chest. Emerald bit her nail as she watched the Sailor leap from the open window.

"Looks like your nefarious plan is done with," said Venus. "I am the Soldier of Love and Beauty! I will protect the people of Earth from your hideous behavior. In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

Emerald shook her head, unable to believe that a Sailor found her. "I should've known that you knew about my plan," she said to the Sailor. "Using the virus to infect everyone in the city to fuel the Negative Point with Dark Power."

Sailor Venus nodded his head. Shit, he had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but he decided to play along with it and have her explain things to him. "Of course, we Sailors knew everything you've been planning, Emerald," he lied. "We've just been waiting for the right moment to show ourselves."

"Impossible!" cried Emerald. "You know about the Dark Gate we're trying to open so we can overrun this century with our forces."

"Correct!" said Venus. He still didn't have a clue what was going on, but Zexion should be able to translate this for him "And there's no way we're letting you complete that Dark Gate of yours."

Emerald shook her head, unable to believe that she just underestimated the Sailor Soldiers. Saphir had warned her several times before she even started her mission, and yet she still did. "It doesn't matter," she told him. "The Dark Gate is near completion! You are finished, Sailor Venus!"

*~*

"Come on, Sora!" shouted Roxas. "We don't have all day." The blonde was struggling to keep himself standing, still feeling too sick for any physical labor. Sora was feeling just as bad as him, using the cement wall for support.

Luna and Artemis followed behind them, trying to get the boys' to stop and turn back. "You're not in good enough shape to help anyone," said Luna. "You'll only get in the way."

Sora shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he told them. "We have rescue Reks. We promised Sailor Pluto that we wouldn't let the Clan get him."

"That's right," said Roxas. "We have to save him and help Demyx."

Across various points of town, the other Sailors were doing there best to make it to the hospital. That's where they all felt Reks' energy come from, and that's where they would find Emerald and Demyx. Axel, Zexion, and Squall were having just as much difficulty walking as the brothers were. None of them could give up though, they had to protect Reks in order to save the future.

*~*

"Venus Love-chain Encircle!"

Sailor Venus threw his whip around all over the place. He shattered apart all the needles that Injector fired at him. The heart chain reduced everything to glass, annoying the Droid, which sent them.

Reks ran away during the chaos, while Emerald disappeared to monitor the level of Dark Power. She couldn't afford to lose it before the Dark Gate was complete. Reks watched Sailor Venus fight the Droid, in another room.

Injector spun out of the way of Venus' crescent beam. Her arms transformed again into the syringe needles. Venus had his back against the wall, which made him an easy target for her. The Droid analyzed the situation down to the last letter before firing her syringes in rapid succession. Sailor Venus was caught off guard and panicked as the syringes raced towards him when they trapped him, making him unable to move.

Emerald reappeared to the battlefield and began to laugh. "Foolish Venus, did you really think that you could stop me all by yourself?" she asked. She snapped her fingers to catch her Droid's attention. "Go after Reks now. Prince Diamond would be most pleased with us once we capture him."

"Yes, Mistress." Injector transformed her arm into another syringe, which she pointed at Reks. "Sorry little boy, but you're finished." The syringe rocketed out from her arm, racing towards Reks. The boy began to scream louder then usual when a rose appeared and shattered the glass object apart.

Reks smiled as he looked behind him to see Tuxedo Mask standing there. Tuxedo Mask wore a surgical mask on his face. "I apologize for not making it sooner," said the man, "but as you can see, I'm not feeling too well either."

Sailor Venus sighed, relieved to see that someone else was here to help. "That's fine, Tuxedo!" he said, cheerfully. "I'm just happy to see you here."

"And us?" The other Sailors and Keybearer appeared behind Emerald, surrounding her within seconds.

Emerald circled around to glare at the boys who were surrounding them. "Damn," she said. She looked back at her Droid, which was getting ready to face Tuxedo Mask. "Injector, take care of the Sailors for me!" Within the blink of the eye, Emerald disappeared before the Sailors could do anything else.

The Keybearer summoned his Keyblade to his hand and turned back to Injector. "Let's finish this before we're too sick to move, again," he told the others.

However, the Keybearer spoke too late. Sailor Moon was about to move when his energy escaped him and he collapsed onto his knees. The brunette struggled to breathe with his brother tired to help him back up. The other Sailors prepared to hold of Injector, while the Keybearer tried to get Sailor Moon back on his feet.

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Their attacks crashed into Injector, hurling her across the room. The Droid went through the wall, caught between the wires from two machines. Sailor Venus tried to shake himself free since the Droid crashed a little too close to him.

The Keybearer patted Sailor Moon's back. "You have to get up," he told him. "You have to finish this."

Sailor Moon shook his head and began to cough up a storm. "I can't…too weak."

"You're never too weak, Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "Come on, Sailor Moon! We're relying on you to finish this. I believe in you. If you need it, take some of my energy!" A silver aura surrounded Tuxedo Mask before a portion of it was released and floated towards Sailor Moon.

The boy felt a surge of power course through him, restoring some of the strength he lost due to the virus. Sailor Moon nodded his head as he slowly got back on his feet. "Thanks, Tuxedo Mask." He summoned his scepter and fueled it with power.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" A storm of magic shot out from the scepter and crashed into the Droid as it pulled itself free. Injector was reduced to a pile of nothing with the statue in the other room shattering into pieces, forcing Emerald to return to the future.

The Sailors cheered for their victory, while Tuxedo Mask picked Reks up.

"EH HEM!" shouted Venus. He got the others attention so that they could see he was still trapped. "I'm glad you're all excited for winning, but please CAN SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

*~*

The city was free from the flu that infected the entire city. Everyone recovered easily enough with only minimal damage done. No casualties were taken, so that relieved the Sailors of worry during their absence.

However, the city didn't remain flu free for long. About a week after Emerald was kicked out, a real flu appeared, but it was nowhere near as massive as the last one. This one was harmless compared to the man made one created by Emerald and Injector, but Demyx and Artemis weren't so fortunate.

They were amongst the first to catch the virus. They were both trapped in their bed with high fevers, unable to move much. Sora and the others visited Demyx at his apartment, bringing with them a helping hand for the blonde.

Luna sat beside Artemis' bed, laughing at the poor cat. "Well Artemis, cheer up. It seems that you're not a fool after all," she said.

"Shut up, Luna," said Artemis as he covered his face with his paw.

Demyx rested in his bed with a pillow over his head. "So tired," he mumbled.

His bedroom door flew open with Sora and Reks jumping in, wearing scrubs. The duo carried with them a box of supplies including medicine, thermometers, cloths, and a bit of food all for Demyx. Sora cheerfully leaned over Demyx's bed with his bag of goodies.

"Good afternoon, Demyx!" said Sora. "We're here to take care of you during your time of illness." He placed the box on the bed with Reks leaning over to help. "Reks, get out of the way."

Reks shook his head. "I'm helping too, remember?" he shouted. "Now, let me help!" He fought with Sora for control over the thermometer. Sora pushed the boy out of his way and tried to check Demyx's temperature when Reks got back up and tackled him down. Sora screamed like a girl, while Reks started to pull on his hair.

Demyx shook his head as he grabbed cool cloth out of Sora's box. He placed the cloth over his hot head. "Thanks a lot guys," he said, while they continued to fight. "But if you don't mine just LEAVE ME ALONE! Ugh, this must be karma."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Here's the latest update. I won't be able to post again this week since I'm leaving to Chicago. My aunt passed away Monday afternoon so things are a little more hectic. I'll be back next Monday so I'll try and post Thursday. If I can take my laptop with me I'll keep working on the next chapter, but I might not. I don't know guys. Well, I'll hear from you all later. Bye. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Schoolyard Drama:**

Reks picked his head up from the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes awake. He got sick again thanks to Demyx, and spent almost a week home because of the dumb blonde. Then again, he wasn't much brighter since he was the one who was hanging around a sick person.

Luna and Artemis remained at his bedside, monitoring the boy's health. Luna placed her paw on his forehead to check his temperature. "Well Reks," said the cat, "it seems that you've finally broken your fever."

"I did?" asked Reks. "I do feel a lot better now that you mention it." He stretched his stiff legs underneath the covers. He titled his head to the side to pop his neck, while he popped his arms. "Ouch. Hey, do you guys think I could go to school tomorrow?"

Artemis choked on his own spit and fell off the bed, while rolling around having a mini seizure. Luna started to cough all over the place, nearly falling off the bed as well. "Did you just say what I think you said?" asked Luna. "Did you just ask if you could go to school?"

"School's not so bad if you have friends to enjoy it with," said Reks.

Luna agreed with the boy. "That is very true. Did you make a friend, Reks?" she asked.

Artemis picked himself up from the floor with his paws. "Sora would never say anything like that," he told the boy. "It's a good thing you've been hanging around Roxas and Zexion so much, lately."

"Why you talking shit about me?" The Moon Cats and Reks turned their heads around and found Sora standing in the doorway. The brunette was staring at Reks, while Roxas slowly made his way inside Sora's bedroom with a cool towel. "How you feeling today, Reks?"

"A lot better," he told Sora. Roxas knelt over and placed the towel on his forehead. "Thank you, Roxas."

The older blonde nodded his head. "Not a problem, kiddo."

Sora smiled then kicked his door to the side. "Since you're feeling so much better, I thought you would like to have some friends over!"

Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Squall, and Naminé began to walk in the room, waving at the boy in bed. Squall held up a small container in his hand, which contained Reks' favorite triple chocolate chip cookies. He walked over towards Reks and handed the container to the boy. "I had a feeling you would be better by now so I thought I should whip up two dozen of your favorite cookies," said Squall.

Reks threw his arms around Squall's neck, nearly suffocating him. "Thank you so much, Squall!" He let the man go and opened the container to find himself surprised that a few cookies were missing. "Hey! Sora, did you eat all my cookies."

Squall got back on his feet with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at said brunette. He gave Sora the evil eye as he slowly tried to sneak out of the room. "Sora, I told you those cookies were for Reks!"

Sora sighed as he held his head down. "I know, but they were just so tempting! I couldn't help it," he cried. He picked his head back up and pointed at Reks. "You shouldn't be complaining you little monkey because I brought another surprise for you!"

"What?"

Sora walked out of his room then returned with another little visitor with him. She was a little girl, the same age as Reks with brown hair tied into a bun, pale skin, and wore a red dress. Reks' eyes immediately recognized the girl as his first and only friend at school, nearly throwing the covers off the bed. However, he remembered that he was still in his pajamas so that could be a little embarrassing so he just let her come to him.

"Melissa!" shouted Reks.

The girl nodded her head and threw herself next to Reks' bedside. "Hey there, Reks!" said Melissa. "Are you feeling well enough to go to school tomorrow?"

Reks nodded his head. "Yup! I'll be back tomorrow."

"Great!" said the girl. "You've been missing out in everything! Billy got busted cheating on his spelling test then he tried to swallow the answer sheet."

"Seriously?" he asked. He leaned over his bed, looking at Sora funny. "That sounds like something Sora would do."

Roxas began to laugh as the boys and Naminé began to leave the room. "He already did that back in the third grade!" said Roxas. "The teacher had to chase him around the room for about twenty minutes before Sora finally tripped and fell on his face."

Sora reached around Zexion's head, and snatched his brother's ear. He pulled on it as he dragged the boy out of his room. "That was supposed to remain a secret!" he shouted to Roxas.

"Not much of a secret if everyone already knows," said Axel.

Squall smacked Axel in the back of the head, making the red head yelp. "Quit it," he told him as they walked down the stairs. "Today is about Reks. He finally made a friend his own age! We don't want to scare her off because of your insanity."

"We're all insane," said Naminé, "that's just part of our charm."

*~*

A male Droid teleported around a small park as monitored the level of Dark Power corrupting the environment. He brushed his dark-blue hair aside as he arrived to the obelisk of a statue. The Emerald statue stood at the center of the field, and turned gold by the amount of negative energy it absorbed from the trees alone.

He applauded himself before disappearing into the trees.

Three blocks south of the park was an elementary school. It was completely shut down for the night, awaiting its students return the next day. Another Droid appeared on top of the room, staring at the golden statue of Emerald as it corrupted the area with Dark Power. The dark energy that was being released glistened against his silvery hair as he held his head up with his left hand.

"I'm sure she'll be pleased," said the Droid.

A dark beam appeared behind him as Emerald took shape behind him. She wore her signature dress and approached the Droid with her heels clanking against the cement rooftop. "How goes the plan, Doom?" asked Emerald. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the fate of the other Droids who've failed me already."

The silver haired Droid named Doom shook his head at his Mistress. "No, I've learn from their past mistakes," he told her. "My brother and I won't fail you, Emerald."

"Speaking of your brother," said Emerald. "Where is Gloom?"

"Right here, Mistress." The blue-haired Droid appeared from behind his brother, twisting to his side to face her. The Droid bowed out of respect to his superior. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Emerald."

The green haired woman rolled her eyes as she turned around to stare at heir lackeys. "I'm sure it is," she said. "Make sure you complete this mission, boys. The Dark Gate must be completed if we're going to become the rulers of Crystal Tokyo."

*~*

Reks threw the covers off him as he stormed out of bed this morning with Luna chasing after him after he finished getting ready for his first day back. He ran out of the house, barely remembering to grab his lunch from his fake aunt. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" he shouted. "I told you to wake me up by seven!"

"I did!" shouted the cat. "You're butt is just as lazy as Sora's and wouldn't get up."

"You should've tired harder then!"

Reks ran as fast as he could towards his school. He was going to be so late today, very late. In fact, he was already running later then Sora, which was a crime in itself!

Luna followed him as he turned the corner towards his school. Reks made it after the bell was supposed to ring, only to find a feeling of misery surrounding his school. Ignoring what his gut was telling him, Reks continued to make his way to school with Luna trailing behind him. Something didn't feel right to Luna either, she didn't like the way the energy around the school behaved.

They made their way towards the side of the building where the classrooms where located, ignoring the few broken windows along the way. They were about ready to cross the field to the classrooms when they saw a bunch of kids still running around outside. Except, they weren't exactly running around, it looked more like there was a riot going on.

There were a lot more broken windows around the classrooms with students digging their way through, flinging desks and chairs at each other. One of the older students broke a desk and began to swing wooden pieces around.

"What's going on here?" asked Reks. "The bell's already rang, why are they still playing?"

A rock flew towards Reks' head, but the boy was quick enough to dodge it. Luna jumped out of the way as well, staying close to Reks. "They aren't playing," said Luna. A kid fell right in front of them after being punched in the gut by another. "This is a blood bath!"

Reks shook his head, unable to understand what was going on. That was when he remembered that Melissa was supposed to be waiting for him so they could walk to class together. "I have to find her," he said. "I have to find Melissa." He ran off towards the riot with Luna chasing and yelling for him.

It took him a while, but Reks found Melissa leaning against the wall with another kid leaning towards her. At first, things seemed harmless enough; however, Luna felt that there was something wrong with this picture. The boy was leaning way too close towards Melissa and she had her fists up.

"You're so stupid, girly!" said the older boy.

Melissa glared at the boy, gripping onto her fists, tightly. "Fuck off, dumbass!" She punched the boy in the face then grabbed onto his shoulders and kicked him in his hairless privates. The boy fell to the ground, holding onto his jewel, while Melissa turned to glare at Reks. "What do you want, Blondie? I can kick your ass too."

Reks jumped back, shocked by Melissa's drastic personality change. The school's personality change was actually making him completely freak out. "What's going on with everyone, Melissa? Why is everyone fighting?" he asked.

"Maybe its because we just don't like you!" she told him. "Why don't you go run off and play with your dollies, brat!" She got down to the dirt ground and swung her leg around, effectively knocking Reks off his balance so he'd fall hard. She got back up and started to laugh at him as she disappeared into the riot.

Reks picked his head up from the ground, wiping away a stray tear. "What is happening here?" he asked Luna. "Is everyone this crazy?" He got back on his scraped legs and started to make his way inside the building.

Luna was about to follow him when she heard something. She moved her head to the side and found Artemis running towards her. "Artemis!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Artemis. He panted for breath as he stopped beside his partner in crime. "Can't you feel the serious negative energy growing around here? This has Emerald written all over it."

"I agree," said Luna. "We need to alert the Sailors."

*~*

Reks made it to his classroom without getting another scratch on him after the Melissa incident. He slid open the door to his class and found that the room was pitch black. He reached over to flip the light switch, knowing that it was probably a bad idea. As soon as the lights began to turn on, he knew that it was a bad idea that he came to school.

He looked around and found his entire classroom holding up a weapon. Their eyes were pitch black and they all looked ready to kill, including the teacher and Melissa! He slowly begins to backtrack away from them, but they weren't exactly ready to let him leave yet.

"Where you going, Reks?" asked the teacher. "You need a hall pass to leave!"

Melissa agreed with the teacher as she swung her baseball bat around. "Yeah, the hall monitors going to get you for skipping class!" she said, laughing.

Reks shook his head. "I'd rather take my luck with Melvin, not you guys!" He forced open the sliding door and ran down the hall, while the class began to chase after him.

The class rioted after him down the halls with more students and teachers joining in on the action. Reks felt like he was running away from the entire school. He took a sharp turn down random hallway and jumped inside the nearest, empty classroom. The room he found himself was pitch black, but he kept the lights off this time for his safety.

He could hear them yelling for him down the halls, while they stormed around the entire school. He waited until the halls were completely silent before getting back on his feet to check out the tiny window. The halls seemed empty, but Reks didn't want to test his luck yet.

Sliding back down to the floor, he sighed softly. He tried to think of a way out of this situation when he heard something tapping against the floor. "Whose there?" he said, quietly.

"Reks?" Out from the shadows of the room, Luna and Artemis appeared from behind a steel cage. What a wonderful place to hide. Reks chose a science room to hind from those psycho kids. They ran towards him, sitting down once they were out of the light of the window. "We're glad to see you're unaffected by Emerald's spell," said Artemis.

"Emerald is behind this?" asked Reks. "That would explain why everyone's acting so kuku bananas today. What are we going to do?"

Luna nodded her head as she looked at the large opening at the broken window. Reks saw it, slowly piecing together what they were thinking. "We're going to get out of here," said the cat, "and alert the Sailors of what is happening. We have to hurry though; I'm not sure how much time we'll have."

Reks agreed. "Good luck, you guys."

"Wait!" Artemis moved towards Reks, biting at his blue shorts. "You're going with us, mister! We can't leave you here with all these crazy kids running around."

"No, I can't leave yet," said Reks. "I'm going to stay here! Just hurry up and get Sora and the others. They'll know what to do." Luna pushed Artemis away from Reks. The cats stared at each other for a moment before finally agreeing on a plan. "We'll go. Promise you won't get into too much trouble before we get back though. You're too valuable to lose, Reks."

The boy nodded his head as he watched the cats jump across the room. "I'll be careful," he promised to them. The cats jumped out the opening of the window, and began to run to Sora's school.

*~*

"What do you mean Reks is in trouble?" shouted Sora.

Luna and Artemis eventually made it to the junior high to find Sora and the boys already leaving. Squall showed up too since the boys were going to go to the arcade after school was finished. Naminé was originally supposed to go with them, but her plans changed after Kairi and Selphie snagged her up for a shopping trip. It was such a shame that Emerald had to ruin all their plans.

Roxas shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. "Reks is in trouble again," he said. "It must be a Tuesday."

"Actually it's Wednesday," corrected Zexion.

Squall slammed his fists together, loud enough to get the others attention. "Who gives a shit what day it is?" he shouted. "We have to rescue Reks before Emerald completes this Dark Gate that Demyx warned us about."

Zexion agreed as he opened his communicator. "I'll get a hold of the others. We'll all meet up at the elementary school." He was about to press the button to get a hold of Axel and Demyx when the communicator began to activate on its own. The Mercury symbol began to blink uncontrollably as it began to receive a transmission.

Demyx's voice rang loud and clear from the communicator, catching everyone's attention. "We got serious Negamoon trouble at Mayfair Park!" he screamed into the device. "Axel and I are on the way, but we're going to need backup."

"What are we going to do?" asked Roxas.

Squall looked down at Zexion, who nodded his head to him. They both already had a plan cooking in their heads. Squall moved his head back to look at the brothers. "Zexion and I will join up with Demyx and Axel. We'll take care of the park, while you two go rescue Reks."

Sora nodded his head. "That works with me," he said. "Good luck, guys."

"You too," said Zexion.

"Just hurry up and transform already!" shouted Artemis.

*~*

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars arrived to Mayfair Park in no time. After they both felt a major spike in negative energy around the park, they decided to transform and team up against whatever evil was there. They followed their noises to where they felt the negative energy at its peak.

Sailor Mars led the way with his red spikes flying in the breeze. Venus kept up with him just using the young priest as his mystical hound-dog. The boys arrived to the center of the park, where they saw a giant, golden statue of the vile Emerald. The statue stormed with Dark Power, and made the boys feel all icky on the inside just by looking at it.

"Have you ever felt so much negative energy before?" asked Sailor Venus.

Mars nodded his head. "Yeah, I have," he admitted. "Don't you remember that gigantic Heartless, Darkside, from last year?" He would never forget that giant shadow. When Riku was still playing with Maleficent, the dark prince awakened the mother of all Heartless when he brought the Seven Carriers of the Rainbow Crystals together. The only way they were able to topple the unstoppable Heartless was by pouring all their energy together into their strongest attacks. "Then there's the Seeker of Darkness."

Venus began to nod his head too as he held it with his left hand. "I can't believe I forgot about those two," he openly admitted. "Well, we dead when we fought Ansem so that doesn't really count, but Darkside! That was a scary battle that I never want to repeat."

"So I'm guessing you wouldn't like to fight me?"

The Droid that just teleported right in front of them shocked the boys, openly without even attacking them. The silver haired Droid had his arms crossed over his chest, while the boys readied themselves to fight for their lives. Sailor Mars noticed the statue double in size and power within a few short seconds, which worried him terribly.

The Droid approached them with a dark crescent shinning on his forehead. "Welcome to your graves, Sailor Soldiers," said the Droid. "I am Gloom, and I shall be your executioner!"

Sailor Venus held his arms up, ready to knock the Droid out. "That's what you think!" he shouted towards him. "We'll teach your ass a lesson that it will never forget!"

*~*

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer ran towards the school with the Moon Cats chasing after them. They ran across town from their junior high to Reks' elementary school. Once they got within a few yards of the school, they could see a cloud of negative energy surrounding the school and the area around it.

The boys stopped in their track, shivering from the level of negative energy around the school. Chills began to contentiously run up and down their spines as they heard screaming and furniture breaking.

"This is bad," said the Keybearer, "very bad!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I hope that Reks is okay," said the Sailor. "We have to find him, quickly!"

The boys and cats started to run towards the dark school. The entire block was covered with chaos and destruction. Windows were broken, cars were turn over, trash was thrown everywhere, and the street itself looked like it was ready to devour itself. The boys knew they had to stop whatever Emerald was planning and fast!

Sailor Moon took the lead as he got the others inside the school. A few kids stood on guard outside the school with heavy objects to bash their skulls in. Sailor Moon stopped in his tracks and started to turn back when the Keybearer grabbed onto his collar. He dragged his older brother back to face the army of children.

"We can't hurt them!" said Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer nodded his head. "We won't," he said, confidently. He summoned his Keyblade to his hand, holding it up to the sky. "We'll just scare them out of our way! Thundera!" Six bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, but the Keybearer purposely manipulated the lightning so that it would miss the kids. However, the thunder spell served its purpose, it scared the kids to death and once the spell ended they began to run as far away from the school as they could.

Luna was honestly surprised that one of their plans actually worked for once. Normally, whatever little scheme they would come up would fail miserably and they would have to come up with another on the spot. At least, they got it done the first time for once.

They made their way into the school to find a field of Dark Energy surrounding the elementary school. They all looked up to see where the field generated from, when they saw a massive statue of Emerald on the roof of the school. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer's jaws literally dropped to the ground as they stared up at the massive obelisk.

Artemis shook his head, unable to believe that he saw anything so massive. "That's impossible!" he shouted. "The Dark Energy tripled within the last few minuets."

"We have to stop Emerald, right now!" said the Keybearer.

"First, we have to rescue Reks, remember?" said Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer nodded his head. "We have to hurry then."

*~*

A stream of fire poured out from Sailor Mars' finger as he bent the fire to circle around him. Eight Buddhist symbols appeared around him as he brought his hands together. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Fiery rings shot out from the palm of his hands with the fiery aura around Mars dissipating.

Sailor Venus released the pent up energy from within him, creating a metal, chain of hearts around him. He raised his right arm up with his index finger and pinky sticking up so that the chain would obey him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" Bringing his arm back down, he controlled the chain to fly in front of him towards the Droid.

The rings and chain rushed towards Gloom, but the Droid already had something up his sleeves, despite the fact he was wearing a wife-beater. Gloom hovered in the air with the Sailors' attacks trailing after him. He danced around Emerald's statue, toying with the poor boys until he finally released a wave of Dark Energy from his body. The Dark Energy negated the Sailors' attacks, sending them to the void.

Gloom teleported away from the statue and reappeared between Sailor Mars and Venus. He stretched his arms forward and fired two beams of Dark Energy at the Sailors, knocking them to the field of wilting trees. "That was pitiful," said the Droid. "I was expecting more of a challenge from you boys!"

"We would hate to disappoint you." Gloom looked up and found two shadows falling down from the sky. The Droid jumped away, landing on top of the Emerald statue to see two more Sailors appear, Jupiter and Mercury. The boys stood on guard with each other as the Droid stared down at them.

"You ready, Jupiter?" asked Mercury. He rolled his eyes to the side to see Jupiter give him a nod. The boys split apart and jumped in the air, catching the Droid by surprise. Tiny, droplets of water appeared from the tip of Mercury's boots and ran up to his fingers as he spun around. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He spread his arms apart, releasing the chilling blast of water.

Sailor Jupiter's lightning rod grew from his tiara as he smacked the palm of his hands together. He stretched his hands apart, creating a band of lightning. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A thunder ball appeared from the chains of lightning, which he threw at the Droid.

Gloom looked both ways, realizing there was no sense wasting his life over something as silly as a piece of the statue. Knowing that their attacks weren't powerful enough to destroy the entire statue, he teleported out of the way and allowed the attacks to crash. The Sailors' attacks were able to chip apart the fan and a piece of the statue's hand, but other then that the Dark Power would continue to spread. If only at a slower pace now.

Gloom reappeared on the ground, while Mars and Venus began to get back on their feet. Jupiter and Mercury fell back on the ground and were ready to deliver another blow to the Droid. However, the Droid didn't feel like going down so easily, he decided that he was going to make things a lot more interesting for the Sailor Soldiers.

Jupiter already fired another Thunderclap, while the Droid's back was turned. However, the Droid already anticipated the Sailor's attack and had his guard up. He bent his arm back, creating a wave of Dark Energy that blew the thunder ball away.

"Pathetic," said Gloom. "You boys are terrible warriors. If you can't even defeat me, what makes you think you can defeat my big brother, Doom?" Gloom left the Sailors to their thoughts as he vanished in thin air. He knew the Sailors would eat up his words and go to the elementary school reunite with their friends. In fact, right now, his twin brother already had the others in his grasp.

Sailor Mars stomped his foot on the ground as the Droid disappeared. He smacked his fists together to add with his frustrated pouting. "Damn! He got away!" he shouted.

"We'll get him later," said Mercury. "Right now, we should be worried about Sailor Moon and the Keybearer. I have a feeling the Droid's brother is at the elementary school."

"Why are we just standing around here then?" asked Venus. "Let's light a fire in this train wreck."

Jupiter sighed. "That made no sense at all."

*~*

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer decided to split up as they walked down the hall where the Moon Cats claimed Reks was still hiding it. The school was fairly big, so they weren't complaining since they had at least had somewhere to start. The boys decided they would check a room on their own to make their search a little faster since the cats couldn't remember which room he was supposed to be in.

The Keybearer took the right side of the hall and dragged Artemis with him, while Sailor Moon and Luna had the left.

They parted ways and began to check their first rooms.

Sailor Moon closed the door behind him after Luna hoped in. Luna hid by the walls as she searched around the empty, science room. The cats did say they left Reks in a science room, so Sailor Moon figured he was hiding behind the Bunsen burners. They slowly began to investigate the room, careful not to make too much noise.

The brunette popped a squat as he slowly began to walk around the room. His knees thighs would hate him for doing this later, but he had to find the kid and fast. "Reks," whispered Sailor Moon. "Reks, can you hear me? It's Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon!" The skeleton behind him began to shake violently. The boy shot up, feeling a cold chill running down his spine as he slowly turned his head back. Sailor Moon nearly screamed at the top of his lungs as the skeleton began to move on its own then fell on top of the boy. He threw the skeleton off him, biting back a scream when he saw Reks jump on top of him. "Sailor Moon! I was so scared."

The Sailor let out a deep sigh, relived to see that it was just Reks hiding behind the skeleton. For a minute, he thought he was going to have to beat up a skeleton, which would've been kinda funny. "You had me worried, Reks," he said to the boy. "Next time, leave with Luna and Artemis." Reks nodded his head as he buried his face in Sailor Moon's chest.

The elder pushed himself back on his knees with a smile on his face. Now that they knew Reks was safe, they could get him out of there before Emerald showed up. He titled his head up then found himself face to face with a pale, silver haired man that was not Riku!

A deep scream escaped Sailor Moon's throat, terrified of the man who appeared out of nowhere. He then noticed the reverse crescent on his forehead and realized that he was an agent of the Negamoon. Grabbing a firm hold on Reks, he stormed out of the room, while the Droid laughed at him as he escaped.

Luna saw Sailor Moon run out of the room then found the Droid flying after him. The cat panicked as her heart began to race as she chased after the boys.

Sailor Moon ran out of the classroom with Reks in his arms. While panicking, the boy tripped on his own boots and flung Reks out of his arms as he crashed down on his knees. Luna made her way out of the classroom, standing beside Reks. The Droid appeared from the room as well and took a stand behind them.

The door beside them flung open with the Keybearer jumping out. The cloaked boy swung his Keyblade at the Droid, forcing the man to jump a few feet back. Sailor Moon slowly picked himself up, while the Keybearer maintained his fighting stance with Artemis running towards Luna and Reks.

"You always get into trouble when I'm not around," said the Keybearer.

Sailor Moon shook his head. "Actually, I get in trouble only when," he was panting for breathe after being scared half to death. "I'm saving Reks." Too bad the boy heard that and leaned into to punch the Sailor in the shoulder.

The Droid behind them began to laugh as he approached the boys once more. The Keybearer twirled his blade around, to warn the Droid not to come closer. It wasn't enough to intimidate the Droid though. He continued to step closer towards the boys, despite the Keybearer's presence.

"So you're the infamous Sailor Moon," said the Droid. "Well, I am Doom. If you boys behave and succumb to the Dark Energy of the Negamoon then perhaps I can put in a good word for you to Mistress Emerald. She might thrill in the idea of having you boys serve her as her own personal slaves."

The Keybearer shook his head. "Not a chance!" he shouted. "We're kicking your ass and sending you back to the Negamoon as a warning for your buddies."

Doom continued to laugh at the boy. "Charming," he said. "Let's see how you fair against my brother and I, together." He snapped his fingers then on the other side of the hall, Gloom teleported in.

"About this slave thing," said Sailor Moon, "is that offer still on the table?"

The dark-blue haired Droid's presence was enough to drastically alarm the boys and the cats. One Droid was bad enough, but two at the same time was truly horrifying. However, at Gloom's side was a familiar, little girl. Reks gasped as he saw Melissa standing beside the Droid like brainless zombie.

Reks shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. "No, Melissa!" shouted Reks. "Don't fall for their tricks!" He jumped on his feet and ran towards his friend when a dark barrier appeared in front of him then threw him back to the others. Sailor Moon caught him easily enough, but they both collided into the Keybearer, forcing him down on the ground as well.

"It's like watching a circus," said Doom. "What do you think we should do with these boys, Gloom?"

The other Droid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, Gloom." He knelt down and grabbed a firm hold on the zombified Melissa. "Why don't we have her decide what to do to them?" he suggested. He patted Melissa's head, allowing her to speak. The girl shouted to kill them all, which made the droids laugh. "From the mouth of a babe, we shall kill them all."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

A thick fog covered the entire hallway and the classrooms themselves. The Droids were forced to cover their eyes, while their skin tingled against the divine properties of the fog. Melissa screeched as she crouched behind Gloom. The boys and cats looked around only to find the other Sailor Soldiers standing in the two, open doorways.

Sailor Mars and Jupiter helped the others on their feet. Jupiter had to help the Keybearer on account of the blonde still hating Mars' guts. The boys circled around Reks and the Moon Cats, forming a small protective wall.

Sailor Venus kept his eyes on the Droid's as he called for the others attention. "We should probably finish these idiots off now," said Venus.

"That would be a good idea," said the Keybearer.

Mercury's fog finally began to fade, allowing the Droids to see clearly again. Doom and Gloom growled ferociously then Melissa with a thick piece of wood in her hands charged after the boys. Jupiter was ready to knock the little girl out, despite the bad taste it left in his mouth doing that when Reks jumped away from the group.

The small boy had tears in his eyes as he tried to stop his friend. He held his hands forward, ready to take the blow she was about to throw. "Melissa, stop!" he cried. "Think about what you're doing. This isn't like you; you're under the Droid's spell."

Melissa stopped in front of Reks, dropping her arms down. "Does it really matter?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly demonic. "I'm would kill you regardless of this spell or not."

Reks gasped as she watched her pick up the piece of wood again. She was about ready to swing it at his head to cave in his skull when Reks picked up his fist. "You must STOP!"

Sailor Moon stepped forward, removing his brooch from his tie. "I got it!" he shouted to the others.

He removed the lid to reveal the Silver Crystal from its hiding place. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" A beam of light shot from the Silver Crystal and hit Melissa right between her eyes. The healing beam forced the girl onto her knees as she relinquished the piece of wood from her grip. The crystal's magic took hold of her and removed the negative influences brought on by the Droid and the Dark Energy. "She'll be fine," he told Reks as he looked back at him with teary eyes. "She needs to rest though."

Doom and Gloom released beams of Dark Energy from their fists, as they remained standing in opposite sides of the Sailors. The boys summoned their power, ready to hit them with everything they had, while Artemis and Luna ran off to the classrooms. However, the Droids were already a step ahead of the Sailors. Dark lightning bolts connected from both ends of the hall, trapping the boys within a box.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Sailor Mercury.

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, bolts of dark energy shot around the boys. They all screamed in pain as the Droids outside of the box laughed manically, while the Moon Cats cried for their release. Reks threw himself, selflessly, over Melissa to protect the girl from the power of the Droids. Melissa's mind awakened from the spell caused by the Droids and found Reks and the others in a great deal of pain.

Doom and Gloom continued to laugh as they watched the boys suffered. Within a few moments, the boys would die from their special attack, Dark Castle. Nobody could survive the agonizing effects of their Dark Power. In fact, no one has ever survived the attack since Saphir upgraded their abilities from Class 3 Droids to Class 5.

Reks screamed the loudest amongst the boys. He was still able to think despite the level of pain he felt. He wasn't about to let anyone else suffer, he wasn't going to let his friends suffer any longer. "Give me power!" he shouted. The Crescent Moon on his forehead revealed itself, creating beams of light that broke free from the box.

The Droids stood in complete shock as they found that their ultimate attack was defeated by a pathetic boy. It was when they saw the Crescent mark that they realized that this wasn't an ordinary boy they were dealing with. Doom shook his head in amazement. "It can't be," he said. "We found the Small Vennie!"

"I'll get him!" shouted Gloom.

He threw a blast of Dark lightning at the boy, while the Sailors and Keybearer were still on their hands and knees. The Crescent mark burned on Reks' forehead as he watched himself about to die. Melissa shook her head, not wanting to see Reks get hurt, so she jumped on her feet and threw herself in front of Reks. Both of the kids screamed as Melissa was hit with a bolt of dark lighting before she was finally silence when she crashed into the cold floor.

Reks crawled towards Melissa, trying to shake her back up. "Melissa!" he screamed. "Melissa, get up! Get up!" Tears began to run down his face as he saw watched his friend, barely breathing.

A distant flashback of times better left forgotten raced across his memory as he remembered Crystal Tokyo during the beginning of the attack. He remembered standing outside the Crystal Palace, while dark lighting flashed across the sky, crashing everywhere. He couldn't see his face, but he remembered his father, Neo-King Ventus, racing after him to save him when the Neo-King was struck down by a mysterious blast.

"No!" he screamed, again. "NO! FATHER!" The Crescent on his forehead burned with power as a golden aura surrounded Reks. The boy got back on his feet with his hair standing on ends, while Droids tried to mask their fear. Reks' eyes screamed with a lust for their heads and blood as he breathed angrily. "You hurt my friend!" he shouted. "You monsters attacked my home, my people, and my father! I won't allow you to live any longer!" Reks gathered all of this new strength within his center, waiting to release it to finish off the Droids.

*~*

Usually, monitoring the level of Dark Power being drained from the Dark Crystal at once was a boring task that must be done. Prince Diamond always watched the levels of Dark Power drained from his crystal during every one of Emerald's missions. If the Dark Crystal was lost too much energy, it mustn't be tampered with so that it could replenish itself of lost energy. However, today was very different; he summoned the Wiseman to keep him company, while he monitored the Dark Crystal.

Prince Diamond wanted a status report of their latest attack on Crystal Tokyo. He wanted to see if they managed to put even a dent on the impenetrable defense of the Crystal Palace, wishing the Sailor Soldiers guarding it would be drained of all their strength. When the Wiseman appeared to speak to the prince, a pillar of light wrapped around the Dark Crystal for a moment, surprising the both of them.

Wiseman nearly lost his psychic hold on his crystal, while the prince felt slightly light headed for a moment until the beam finally died out.

Some unforeseen happened in the past. For a brief moment, light took control of everything and the Dark Crystal was nearly depleted of all its power. Prince Diamond got a hold of himself as he used the rail in front of the Dark Crystal for support.

"What in the world was that!" asked the prince.

Wiseman gazed into his crystal with his eyes glowing. "It was…it was…Small Vennie!"

*~*

Reks released all of the energy growing inside of him into two, powerful beams of light. The light came into contact of the Droids, forcing them both to suffer an intolerable amount of pain that no one should bare at once. The Droids gathered what strength and mental control they could, and immediately teleported out of the school, running for their lives.

The waves of energy pouring out from Reks were astonishing. Even after the Droids had left, the boy continued to release his fury until Sailor Moon jumped onto his feet and wrapped his arms around the boy. "It's alright, Reks," he said to the boy's ear. "They're gone now. Calm down."

A heavy sigh escaped Reks as the light began to dim out and the crescent hid behind a concealing layer of skin. The boy collapsed in Sailors Moon's arms. The Sailor gently laid him on the ground, next to his weakened friend.

The Keybearer lowered his Keyblade towards the ground, pointing at the two of them. A bit of light began to appear from the tip of the Keyblade as the boy mustered up the magic from within. "Cura!" A green wave of light shot out from the tip of the Keyblade with small flowers dancing around it as well. The healing light replenished a great deal of energy the children lost as well as healing them of their wounds.

"We have to finish of those Droids," said Sailor Moon as he turned back to his friends. The Moon Cats left their classrooms to reunite with the boys in the hall. Sailor moon looked around, while the Keybearer completed healing the kids. "So which of you boys are man enough to come with me?"

"Count me in," said Mars.

Jupiter nodded his head. "Ditto!"

"The Keybearer and I should stay behind to make sure the kids recover," said Mercury.

Venus clapped his hands together then took a spot behind Mercury. "I'll stay behind too, in case Doom and Gloom decide to show up again," he said. "I'll be their bodyguard!" he said, rather cheerfully.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "We'll be back when we're finished," he told the cats.

*~*

Prince Diamond and the Wiseman looked at the Dark Crystal, examining the amount of energy that was lost due to the light. It was still difficult for Prince Diamond to believe that the young Small Vennie could cause so much damage when he was two centuries away from them. To believe that the boy had so much power, buried deep within him was enough to peak the Wiseman's curiosity.

Wiseman held onto his crystal orb as he twisted his head up to look at the prince. "We must do something about Small Vennie," said the Wiseman.

"I agree," said the prince. "He's too dangerous to keep as a hostage. We must eliminate him at once."

"No!" shouted the Wiseman. "Think about it, my prince," implored the mysterious figure. He continued to remain in his meditative stance, while hovering above the black tile. Prince Diamond rolled his eyes as he stared down towards the Wiseman. "Small Vennie is too valuable to just destroy, but is too dangerous to keep as hostage. That is why we must make the boy see things from our perspective."

Prince Diamond rose on eyebrow as he looked at his advisor. If it weren't befitting of a man of his status, he would smack his own head. He didn't believe that he just heard the words that came out from the Wiseman's mouth. "You want us to turn the Small Vennie into one of us?" asked the prince. "Why in the world would we do such a thing?"

"Think about it," said Wiseman. "The boy would be a very useful ally, not to mention, the Sailor Soldiers wouldn't dare attack their prince even if he was attacking them."

It did sound like a good plan. Prince Diamond could disagree with the Wiseman and his vast knowledge. If they could accomplish such a task, Small Vennie would indeed be a valuable addition to their side. Now, if they could find a way to lure the Small Vennie to their side.

Saphir hid amongst the shadows, listening to what his brother was discussing with the Wiseman. He couldn't believe that they were honestly talking about swaying the Small Vennie to their side and having him become one of them. It was beyond unnatural, it was just plain ridiculous! The Small Vennie was the embodiment of good and light, corrupting the child of the Neo-King Ventus would be next to impossible! Suicide even.

He shook his head, unable to believe what his brother was dragging them into. If they even attempted to convert the Small Vennie, it would mean certain doom for them. The Sailor Soldiers would rain hell upon them to rescue their beloved prince.

*~*

Sailor Moon took Mars and Jupiter outside to the massive field. The Sailors kept their eyes open for the Droids, knowing they could be hiding anywhere. Dark Energy flooded the entire field and they could see the statue radiating with even more Dark Power.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter agreed with him. "Just keep your eyes open, Mars. Who knows when they'll jump out on us?"

The boys had their backs completely turned so they didn't see Doom and Gloom flying towards them in supersonic speed. Dark lightning crackled around their fingertips as they prepared to kill the boys with an overdose of lightning. The Droids were so close to reaching the boys without them noticing when dark bullets crashed around them.

The Droids crashed into the ground, completely covered in dirt. The Sailors jumped back around and found that they barely survived a sneak attack when they saw Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a pile of desks. He lifted his Keyblade over his shoulder, while he brought one of his roses to his lips.

"Schools are supposed to serve as a sanctuary for children," he said, loudly. "This is where they learn, grow up, and make friends. You tried to destroy the childhood of all these children and for that, you must be punished. Sailor Moon, I think it is time for you to teach these monsters a lesson."

"I'm on it!" The Moon Scepter began to emerge from his brooch. Sailor Moon caught his scepter just as a part of the hilt stuck out and he pulled out the rest. He held his scepter up, calling upon its magic.

Doom and Gloom regained their consciousness. They saw that Sailor Moon was about to use his scepter on him, and deciding to take this moment to flee. Emerald would bring them back to life and destroy them herself if she had the chance. They slowly began to sink into the ground with half of their body already disappearing.

Sailor Jupiter slammed his palms together. "You're not getting out of here that easily!" he shouted. Lightning began to dance around him as he brought it together to form a thunder ball. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He pulled his body back and flung the thunder ball like a baseball, but it crashed into the ground, tarring the ground apart. The Thunderclap crashed into the Droids, electrocuting them out of the ground.

Sailor Moon began to swing his scepter around as trails of Moon dust fluttered out from the scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" He did one more circle with his scepter before crouching to his knees, holding his scepter forward. A magical storm of Moon dust and crescents shot out, crashing into the Droids. Doom and Gloom let out a ghastly scream before they were reduced to a pile of ash.

Mars and Jupiter looked up to the roof of the school to check the statue. The Emerald statue glew with golden Dark Energy before it finally exploded into pieces. From the distance, the statue at the park exploded as well. They could feel the level of negative energy return to normal, making the school and park safe for everyone.

The boys let out a sigh of relief, grateful they were able to stop Emerald's plan.

Speak of the devil, the boys felt a spike in Dark Energy then looked back up on the roof. Emerald appeared from the smoke of the fallen statue with a rather pissed off look in her face. The Sailors readied themselves for another fight, while Emerald kept a firm grip on her fan.

"You ruined another one of my plans!" shouted Emerald. She stomped her foot on the rooftop then began to hover in the air. Her fan snapped in half from her rage. "I'm going to teach you a lesson for making a fool out of me!"

"Bring it on!" shouted Jupiter.

Emerald gathered her energy together. She was going to make sure that the Sailors suffered a slow, painful death for what they did to her. But just before she could release her energy into a deadly blow, the communicator in her ear began to go off.

She calmed herself down and bound her energy back. Placing a hand on her communicator, she received her transmission. "This is Emerald," she said.

"Return to the future at once." It was Prince Diamond! Her prince was making direct contact with her for once. "The situation has changed once more. We need you to return to the future at once."

She nodded her head. "I'll return as soon as I finish the Sailors."

"Forget them!" shouted Prince Diamond. "We have more important matters to deal with."

Emerald sighed as she agreed to follow her prince's orders. She looked down at the ground where the Sailors were waiting to fight. "You got lucky, brats!" she shouted down to them. "My prince wants to speak to me right now. The next time we meet though, you won't be so lucky." She teleported away from the boys, and returned back to the future.

*~*

The next day was much calmer compared to the disaster of yesterday. Everything seemed to return to normal, despite that half of Reks' school was in the hospital due to the damage they suffered from the high amount of Dark Power. Melissa was also in the hospital due to the wounds she received from the battle. Roxas' healing wasn't enough to help so she was handed over for medical attention.

Reks dragged the gang to the hospital so he could check up on Melissa. He carried in his arms a small teddy bear, which he was going to give to his friend. They took Riku's car and Demyx's van, driving across town to the hospital. They spent another ten minutes arguing with the receptionist to let them see Melissa.

Reks walked inside the room to find Melissa half-asleep in her bed. She picked up her sleepy head after hearing the door open. The girl smiled at her guest as Reks approached her. "Looks like you're the one who gets to visit me, now," she said, giving him a light laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Reks. He handed her the bear. "I got this for you. I hope you feel better soon."

Melissa smiled as she took it. "Thanks Reks."

*~*

After they finished visiting Melissa, Reks dragged the boys to the roof of the hospital. He convinced them that he needed air and Demyx suggested the roof would be the best place. They quickly snuck up, and stayed out of the way. Squall, Zexion, and Naminé stood by the exit, while the others watched Reks. He had his fingers tightly around the metal fence, pressing his face against it.

He knew what he had to do next. There was no way he was going to let anyone else suffer because he was a weakling. "I'm going back," said Reks. "I'm going back to the future to stop the Clan."

Sora approached the boy, taking several steps away from Riku. He held his arm up with his thumb gently brushing against his bottom lip. "But how?" asked Sora. "How are you going to go back?"

Reks dug through his shirt and pulled out the key that he wore around his neck. The golden key bore a strong resemblance to Sailor Pluto's staff now that he though about it. It was the only way he could go home. "I'm going to use the Time Key," he told the others. "It hasn't worked yet, but I'm sure that I can make it work. I'll find a way to get it to work." He stepped away from the fence and turned back around to face the others. "Will you go with me?" he asked. "I can't do this on my own, and maybe we can find a way to stop the Negamoon in Crystal Tokyo."

"Maybe," said Sora.

Riku nodded his head. He walked across the roof and knelt over once he reached Reks. He grabbed a hold of the boy's hand, nodding at him. "We'll go with you," he told him. "We'll go to Crystal Tokyo together. No sense in abandoning you now."

"I agree," said Zexion. "Emerald was sent back because of some new development. We need to put a stop to it, whatever it maybe that they're planning." He abandoned Squall and Naminé, stepping closer towards the rest of the group. They call looked at their brainiac, waiting for him to add more to his speech. "Besides, if we're going to stop the Black Moon Clan then we need to learn all we can about them. The future is the best place for us to do that, now that the sisters' memories have been virtually cleaned out."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this sounds!" said Luna.

Artemis agreed. "You'll be a lot weaker in the future," he told them. "You might not be able to make it back alive."

"The present is even more dangerous," replied Sora. For once in his life, he was having deep thoughts about what was going on. "We don't know what the Clan wants other then to take over Crystal Tokyo, and they need Reks for that. We need to know everything about the Clan inside and out if we're going to stop them. We have to go to the future."

Reks smiled as he ran to throw his arms around Sora. "Thank you, Sora!" he said, half crying. "I knew you would understand. I knew you would help me save my father."

"To the future then!" shouted Roxas.

"To the future!"

*~*

END! Well, you guys know what's going to happen next! The boys decide to travel to the future, to the royal palace in Crystal Tokyo. Too bad things are never that easy. The Clan learns of the boys' journey to Crystal Tokyo and attempt to intercept them before they arrive. The boys arrive to the Time-Space Door where they are reunited with a familiar face. Wondering how things will end for the Sailors and Reks? Find out in **Battle at the Door!**

You guys excited yet? We're going to Crystal Tokyo so that means only a few more chapters left till its over! And you also get a hint of who the other Outer Sailors are and what happens to our favorite heroes for the rest of the series! I know! You excited? I'm sure you are!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Well, I am back from Chicago. I didn't have any time to write so that explains the long update. Thanks for being so understanding everyone. I'll also be updating my other story, "Chosen: Zexion," so if any of you are interested in that one expect an update soon.

**Battle at the Door: **

His blue and green eyes stared out into the fountain with Luna-P in his arms. Reks kept a blank, emotionless glare out at the clear water. He sighed softly to himself, while the gloomy nature of the day took hold of him.

He was eternally grateful to the Sailors for promising to go with him to the future. There was no way he could fight the Negamoon without their help. The Sailors will help to save the Neo-King, his father, but he was still scared. He didn't want to endanger the Sailors' lives just to save his father's.

The Negamoon was a terrifying force that threatened all of them. In the future, the Black Moon Clan was nearly invincible and would have little trouble stopping the Sailors of the 21st century. Even the Eternal Sailor Soldiers struggle in their battles against the clan. He didn't want to put his friends into that level of danger, it wasn't right.

"I'm scared, Luna-P," whispered Reks. He clung onto the mechanical device, calmly breathing. "I want to go home more then anything, but I don't want to put my friends in danger. This is going to be a rough battle. The Sailors might not be able to make it out of this one alive."

Reks continued to stare at the fountain. Turning his head slightly to the side, he saw a flash of silver from behind him. He spun completely around and found Riku standing there.

Riku approached Reks with a smile on his face. "Hey there, Reks," he said. "Shouldn't you be with the others by now?" He knelt down in front of the boy. "You still want to go to the future, don't you?"

"I do," said Reks, "but I don't want you guys to get hurt.

"Don't worry too much about us," said Riku. "We can take care of ourselves. We'll try not to bite more then we can chew in the future." He got back on his feet and held his hand out to Reks. The boy looked up confused at the man, while Riku began to laugh, quietly. "I'm taking you to the others. There's no way I'm letting you chicken out of this now.'

*~*

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, the Moon Cats and the Keybearer all stood on the dock at the park where Reks first arrived. Mercury discovered dimensional cracks located at the park, making it most likely the best spot to open a portal to the future. This could also provide reason as to why Reks could never return to the future before; he needed to be near where he first landed in order to open a successful portal back to Crystal Tokyo.

The boys waited for the arrival of Reks and Tuxedo Mask.

The Keybearer tapped his boots on the bridge with his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a deep sigh, his chest greatly expanding and contracting. "Where are they?" he asked, nobody in particular. "Tuxedo should already be here, and where's Reks!"

Sailor Jupiter turned around to look at the short blonde. He had one hand on his hip as he waved the other at the boy. "I thought Reks left with you and Sailor Moon?" he asked.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "He did," he explained, "but he said he had something he wanted to do before we left. We just thought he was going to see Melissa one more time at the hospital, but this is taking too much time. I'm getting worried."

"You don't think Emerald found him, do you?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury shook his head. "I have a scanner on the entire city," said the boy. "I would detect it if Emerald was on the move.

Sailor Venus looked at the boys then slapped his foot down on the bridge. He had a fist up, clenching it tightly with a confident look on his face. "He's probably just lost then! I'll go find him in no time."

"Wait," said Jupiter, "I'll go with you."

The two Sailors turned and ran off the bridge when they heard a swooping noise, while the wind picked up. The boy stopped for a minute to see a caped figure jump in front of them. It turned out to be Tuxedo Mask who had his cape over his chest, standing by a greenhouse.

"There is no need for that, Sailors," said Tuxedo. He dropped his cape, revealing Reks clinging onto him with Luna-P floating away. The boy raced towards the others with Tuxedo not too far back. His silver hair blew around in the wind as he twisted his head from side to side, looking for something missing. "I thought Naminé was coming with us?"

Artemis shook his head as he stepped away from Sailor Mercury. "She decided to stay behind in the present," he explained. "She thought of herself to be too much of a liability for us during our future battles in Crystal Tokyo."

"I don't blame her," said the Keybearer. "She might be helpful when it comes to providing cover-fire, but the Clan is too powerful in the future to risk her getting hurt."

Reks stood between the group with his head down. His little sailor shorts and shirt blew in the breeze. "I'm ready," he told the others. "And thank you guys again for doing this, you have no idea how much this means too me."

"It is our pleasure," said Luna.

Sailor Moon agreed with his cat. "We have no problem with this," said the brunet. He threw his arm up in the air with his fist clenched tightly. "Now open up the dang portal to the future!"

"Right!" Reks dug through his shirt and pulled out the golden key. Sailor Pluto gave him the Key to Time-Space so that he could escape from the dangers of Crystal Tokyo. Pluto entrusted him with the key, while the Sailor kept the dark forces at bay with the other Eternal Soldiers. Now, Reks was ready to use the key to travel to the future and save his father from the Black Moon.

The others stood around Reks, ready to act in case something went wrong. They kept a close circle around the boy. Reks held up the golden key, while Luna-P continued to float around the Sailors.

"I know you've never worked before, but please open a portal to the future for me," he prayed to the key. "I have to save my father; you have to let me save my father. I bring the Silver Crystal and Sailor Soldiers of the 21st century. Please Master of Time, listen to my plea! Open a portal through time and space for me and my friends!"

Reks held his arms up with the key in between them. "Open a portal to the future!" Golden beams of light radiated around the key with a beam shooting up from the pink jewel at its center. The beam went into the clouds, causing heavenly rays of light to come out from behind the shadows.

"Here we go!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Hold onto your balls, boys," said Venus, "we're in for a bumpy ride!"

They all stayed close towards each other, but the force caused by the light was too great to ignore. Gravity pulled the boys into the air and brought them closer towards the clouds where the light was located. They tried to keep their cries to a minimum when the light completely absorbed them through time and space.

*~*

A dark fog was all that welcomed the boys after their arrival. The trip was hardly comfortable, nor was it fun. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer felt terribly disoriented as they got up from the cold ground and looked around at their new surroundings. They weren't sure what they should be more frightened of the fog or that fact the others weren't with them.

"I don't like this," said the Keybearer. "Where could the others be?"

Sailor Moon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He looked around through the fog, expecting to be attacked by Jason or some other psycho serial killer. He kept his guard up, while him and his brother journey through the unknown.

They wandered around the fog for a few minutes, walking forward. They had no clue where they were going, but they hoped they would find a friendly face soon. Eventually, the Keybearer could make out a distant shadow through the fog.

"What is that?" he asked his brother. He held his arm up with his finger pointed at the shadowy figure. "It kinda looks like a door, doesn't it?" The brunet squinted his eyes, taking a closer step forward. He began to nod his head, agreeing that it did look like a door to him. "You think we should get closer?"

"Its worth a shot."

The boys ran towards the door, hoping to reach their salvation. They were getting closer by the second and were even able to make out a few symbols written on the door. It looked like the lunar cycle was carved onto the massive door.

"Do not take a step closer!" The boys stopped near the door, arming themselves with their weapons. They looked to their side and saw a figure masked by the fog, carrying a large staff in his hand. Sailor Moon held up his scepter, while the figure disappeared from view.

The Keybearer stepped forward with the Two Across in front of him. He maintained his fighting stance, ready to strike at a moments notice. "I don't like the looks of this," he admitted. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

Sailor Moon snorted as he laughed. "You think!" He was about to say something else to his brother when the mysterious figure appeared behind him. Before he knew it, the staff tripped him off his feet then he felt cold steel at his throat. He tried terribly hard not to cry as he panicked at the situation he was in.

The Keybearer quickly reacted to his brother's aid. He charged forward, swinging the Keyblade at the figure's head when it drew a blade of his own. The Keybearer struggled to even move the blade an inch.

The figure turned its head slightly back to the Keybearer. The boys could see spikes on top of the figure's head as well as a gauntlet looking item. "You intruders think you can stop me? I am the Guardian of the Door," said a manly voice. "Prepare to meet your maker."

"Stop it!"

The figure seemed shocked as the three of them looked forward. They were all surprised to see Reks and Luna-P charging after the mysterious man. What surprised the brothers more was the fact he threw his arms around the man once he reached them.

The fog began to clear as the man abandoned the brothers. His blade disappeared, while he wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "Small Vennie," said the man, "what are you doing here?" The fog finally cleared and the brothers gasped in shock as they clearly could see the man.

The attacker was none other then Sailor Pluto, but this Pluto was different then the one they saw when Reks was ill. No, this Pluto looked exactly like the one they saw when King Ventus showed them the past. He still carried around the staff and wore the steel gauntlet that Eternal Sailor Pluto had, but his outfit was less elaborate. He wore simple elbow length gloves, a black-collared Sailor vest, black pants with knee length boots, and a curved heart was clipped onto the middle of his tie.

"King Terra," whispered the Keybearer as he dropped his blade.

Sailor Moon coughed heavily as he picked himself back up. "Father." His eyes began to water as he used his hands to support himself on his feet.

Sailor Pluto still held onto Reks as he acknowledged the others. "Forgive me," he said, clearly. "It has been a century since I last had any guests." He released the boy then turned to extend his arm to help Sailor Moon on his feet.

"Hey!"

The Sailors and Reks looked back to find the others charging towards them. They all appeared to be safe and unharmed from their landings, and from Pluto's attack.

Sailor Pluto pulled Sailor Moon back on his feet with his staff struck down on the ground. He soon released the boy then turned to look at Reks. "Now, tell me why you are here, Small Vennie," said the Sailor. "The Sailors of your time instructed you to remain in the past until they said you could come back."

"I know," said Reks, "but I couldn't stay any longer. I was putting the past in too much danger." He looked up with teary eyes at the Sailor, in tears. "Two days ago, I nearly got my only friend killed during the Negamoon's attack! I can't allow that to happen again. I won't allow anyone else to almost die just for protecting me. I'm going back to the future to stop the suffering and save my father."

The grown man sighed deeply as he caved into the boy's wish. He couldn't say no to a crying child, especially not one of his. "I understand," he told Reks. "My future counterpart won't like this at all, but he cannot deny you either, Small Vennie." He turned his head to the side, staring at the older boys. "I will open the Door, so long as the Sailors promise to keep you safe."

"We promise," they said in unison.

Sailor Pluto smiled, kindly at them before approaching the door. He takes a stand in front of the door then holds his staff above him. The doors began to fade creating a silver portal of light, leaving behind only the doorframe. "This will lead you to the Time Warp," explained Pluto. "I cannot leave my post and join you, but I will leave you with my words of wisdom. As long as you focus on your destination then you will arrive in Crystal Tokyo in time. Lose your concentration and you will suffer a disastrous fate."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "We understand," he said. "Thank you, Sailor Pluto." One by one, the boy grabbed each others hands. The Moon Cats held onto Tuxedo Mask as they approached the massive portal, which seemed to expand to accommodate them.

They took their leap of fate, and jumped inside the portal. They floated into the empty space, propelled forward into the unknown. Sailor Pluto stood at the doorway as the doors returned, sealing the Door.

Luna kept her hold on Tuxedo Mask as she turned back at the former king. "King Ventus told me many things about Sailor Pluto and King Terra," explained the cat. "He was always a solitary soldier, even during the Keyblade Wars. The only people he ever got close to were King Ventus, Lady Aqua, and Prince Ventus."

"What a lonely life," said Venus. "Maybe we should visit him sometime."

The Keybearer nodded his head. "I'm sure he would like that. I would like to know my father," he whispered. Sailor Mars was holding onto his left hand, and tightened his grip on the pyro. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still like to feel some support from the redhead.

*~*

Sailor Pluto continued to stand at the door even though the boys were long gone. How it pained his heart so to see them and not be able to say or do anything more to help his sons. He hated having to stand forever at the Door, protecting it from intruders.

Although, he knew that Ventus had a good reason for making him the Door's protector, but he hated being away from his sons. He wished he could get to know them personally, not just through images he saw from here. He wanted to be there for his sons, to help them, protect them, hold them while they cried, and slave over a hot stove for them. He wanted to be a father to his two sons, not a distant stranger.

"I know it hurts, but you'll get your chance to know them someday." The Guardian of the Time-Space Door turned around to find a familiar spirit standing behind him. His eyes began to swell up in tears as he watched his fallen husband approach. King Ventus looked as beautiful as ever. It still amazed Pluto how much his husband and son looked so much alike.

Pluto let out a deep sigh as he extended a hand to his husband. "I hate being stuck here forever," he admitted. "I miss my sons every day, and I miss you, Ven."

King Ventus nodded his head as he took his husband's hand. "I know you do, Terra," said the dead king. He pulled himself closer towards him with his other hand on the man's arm. "You try to hide it, but I know you're a kind, sensitive man. I don't blame you for missing Sora and Roxas."

"Don't forget our unborn grandsons," said Pluto. "They will look so much like their fathers."

"You haven't told them!"

Pluto shook his head. "I haven't told them about their children. I only told them about the rules of the Door," said the Sailor. He looked down, frowning at the ground. "I didn't even admit to being their father, even though they knew."

Ventus took his hand off his arm and placed it on his husband's warm cheek. They stared into each other's eyes with the king stroking him. "You will get your chance to spend quality father and son time soon," he said. "You're the lucky one though. I'll never get my chance; I can only come to them during their moments of desperation. You still have a chance to be a father to them."

"I'm sorry, Ven…for a moment I forgot you were dead."

The dead king rolled his bright, blue eyes. He stepped away from his husband, tugging at his white robes. "Quit trying to butter me up, Terra," said the king. "I'm dead, not stupid."

Sailor Pluto stomped his staff onto the ground with black light surrounding him. His uniform disappeared and were replaced with the robes he wore as a king. His black robes with white streaks running down them and a cape. King Terra approached his husband, wrapping his arms around his lover with his back against his chest.

King Ventus lifted his head up, turning his to the side. The two stared at each other, until Ventus brought his hand up to his lover's face with his other hand over Terra's hands. "I love you, Terra," he whispered softly. "Even in death, I'll always love you."

King Terra smiled as he brushed his lips over Ventus' soft ones. "And I will always love you, Ven," he swore to his husband. "My love for you will go on for eternity. I cannot wait until we can finally join each other in the afterlife, where all stars go once they perish."

"And where all stars are reborn," replied Ven, "at the heart of the universe."

They brought their lips together, kissing each other passionately.

*~*

The Sailors and Reks concentrated all their thoughts on nothing but Crystal Tokyo. They kept thinking of the city, focusing all their thoughts on it. Not letting the storm slow them down, they kept their thoughts on Crystal Tokyo. They pushed past the storm to go to the Time Warp, where the future city and the Clan were waiting for them.

*~*

The cosmic alert went off at the Dark Palace on Nemesis. Saphir reported to the computer and prepared to pull up a full report of the situation. He had been on high alert since the Eternal Sailors sped up their attacks on the agents they had stationed on Earth. If something wasn't done about the Sailors then soon they would be forced to end their attack on Crystal Tokyo.

Saphir pulled up all the monitors he could find, in order to see what was wrong. He finally tracked down the location of the source. "He's here!" shouted the boy. "Small Vennie is coming back to Crystal Tokyo."

Emerald ran up behind him with her heels clanking against the dark tile. She held up her fan as she looked at the monitor. "How is that possible?" she questioned. "Did he bring those annoying Sailor Soldiers with him?"

"It appears he's using an old corridor used by Neo-King Ventus and King Ventus of the Silver Millennium," reported Saphir. "I'm picking up several energy readings as well. The prince must've brought the Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer along with him."

Prince Diamond appeared in the room, standing away from the both of them. He glanced at Saphir's readings for a brief second and listened to his theory before turning around, snapping his fingers. "Wiseman, I want to hear what you've learned," said the prince. "Is Small Vennie really returning to the future?"

The cloaked figure of the Wiseman surfaced from the tile. He carried his crystal in his lap and looked up at the trio in front of him. "Small Vennie is returning to Crystal Tokyo, he's brought the Sailor Soldiers with him as well," said Wiseman. "Now we just need to capture Small Vennie and the Silver Crystal to corrupt them with our Dark Power in order to rule this miserable planet."

Wiseman projected an image of Reks with the Sailors in the background. They all had a firm grip on each other's hands while they journeyed through the Time Warp. However, Prince Diamond ignored the young prince, and stared at the brunet Soldier of the Moon. The silver haired prince gazed at the boy's beauty, completely lost in those blue eyes.

Even after the Wiseman disappeared in the darkness, Prince Diamond still thought about those eyes. How he wanted the owner of those eyes, to pin him down, to ravage his innocence with his tongue. He wanted Sailor Moon; he wanted the boy right now.

"Emerald!" shouted Prince Diamond. "I want you to go to the Time Warp and welcome our guests." He turned his back at the girl, and began to leave the room. The other two chased after him, awaiting further command. "We cannot afford to lose Small Vennie in the warp; I also want you to take Sailor Moon with you. I want to look into those eyes in person. The others can just be tossed aside into the void."

The green haired woman gagged in disgust as soon as he mentioned Sailor Moon. Prince Diamond ignored her reflex and disappeared into his quarters, while the other two remained in the control room. "He actually wants that annoying brat here!" shouted Emerald. "Why would he want the kid? What's so special about him?"

"He apparently wants to turn Small Vennie into our ally," said Saphir.

"Not the prince!" shouted Emerald. "I was talking about Sailor Moon." She stomped her foot on the ground, snapping her heel. She tore the shoe off her foot and threw it to the side. "Prince Diamond belongs to me! He is my man, not that annoying Sailor Brat's!"

Saphir smirked as he held his head up with his hand. "I don't like this at all," said the alchemist. "This plan seems a little too dangerous for my taste."

"Not to mention idiotic!" said Emerald. "I'm not going to let Sailor Moon steal the man I love!" With the flip of her hair, she pushed her anger to the side for now. She teleported into the Time Warp where she would prepare a plan to ambush the Sailors and capture the Small Vennie.

Saphir summoned a chair and sat down with his legs crossed. "Diamond…don't be a fool, brother," he whispered softly. "Don't fall for the Wiseman's trap. He's a devious monster who's using us for his own intentions, but what those intentions are I just do not know. I will find out though, I will find out what the Wiseman is planning and stop him, even if it costs me my life."

*~*

"I think this is the Time Warp!" shouted Mars.

The boys and cats floated around space for what felt like an eternity before they finally entered a dark corridor. Everything was pitch black except for dimly, lit tiled floor that they landed on top. They kept holding onto each other's hands, while they journeyed through the dark space.

The elements of the Time Warp turned against them though. After a few moments of walking, the winds of this chaotic zone picked up and tried to blow them away. Even the Moon Cats struggled to hang onto Tuxedo Mask.

"What's with the wind?" shouted Sailor Venus.

"I don't know," said Jupiter, "but its making it a lot harder to concentrate."

The wind made it nearly impossible for the Sailors and the others to walk any further. In fact, they thought the wind was purposely trying to blow them away.

Reks closed his eyes, while he blindly followed the Sailors. He held onto Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's hands for dear life. He kept reminding himself to focus on Crystal Tokyo and reminded himself what he was doing this for. He was going to save his fathers from the Negamoon, the Eternal Sailors, and his people.

He wasn't going to give up like this.

"AHAHHAHAHAAHAHA!"

The boys looked up above them to find Emerald floating around, upside down. Her hair pulled down by gravity, but the rest of her looked calm like the storm wasn't affecting her at all. They all looked afraid as they watched Emerald teleport from the sky and land on the ground.

She stood completely still during the twister, while continuing to laugh at Reks and his friends. "Did you honestly think you could escape in the Time Warp?" she said. "We see and know everything, Small Vennie. Now, it is time for you and your friends to suffer the consequences." A sphere of dark energy appeared above her fan as she raised her arm in the air. "Bye bye now, Sailors." She waved her fan around, releasing the blats of energy.

The dark energy crashed directly in front of the boys. The explosion was powerful enough to knock them in the air, forcing them to lose their grip. Emerald laughed wildly as she watched them yell as they were all separated from each other, soon to be lost forever in the Time Warp.

Once the boys disappeared, she turned her back around smiling at herself. She snapped her fingers together. "Genie of the Time Warp, I summon you!" A puff of smoke appeared above her head, taking the shape of a genie looking woman. The Droid looked like the pale version of that genie from some 60's sitcom, only the Droid wore blue instead of pink. "I'm in need of your knowledge of the Time Warp. I need you to find the Small Vennie and bring him to me. As for the others, leave them in the Time Warp to rot for eternity."

The Droid nodded her head. "Yes, my mistress," said the Droid. She teleported from the dark corridor, traveling for the depths of the Time Warp.

Emerald began to laugh as she thought about her commands. "Oh, I forgot about that poor Sailor Moon," she said, hysterically. "I'll just have to tell Prince Diamond that he didn't want to come. He will have to understand. AHAHHAAHAHAHA!"

*~*

Darkness surrounded them in every direction, and not just the usual darkness. They felt as if they were surrounded by the dark depths of a black hole by the looks of it. The Sailors and Keybearer managed to stick together after their rough landing, but the others weren't with them.

Sailor Mars looked around with Sailor Mercury, both of them hoping to find the others safe and sound. They wasted a few minutes with the others trying to find the rest of their group, but they were nowhere to be found. Tuxedo Mask, the Moon Cats, and Reks were all gone.

"I don't like this at all," said Sailor Moon, half in tears. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here at all."

"Don't give up so easily," said Jupiter.

Mars placed his hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders, trying to calm the boy down. "We just have to focus again," he said, calmly. "If we try to focus on Crystal Tokyo again then maybe we can get out of here."

Sailor Mercury nodded his head. "It's a valid theory." He grabbed onto Venus and the Keybearer's hands. "Let's try this again. Hopefully Emerald won't show up to ruin things again."

"Right!" Sailor Moon picked himself up from the ground, holding onto Mars and Jupiter's hands. A soft light began to emit from his brooch, surprising all the boys as the lid disappeared by itself. The Silver Crystal began to shine with a pink light piercing through the darkness.

The boys surrounded their "fearless" leader, trying to understand what was going on. The Silver Crystal began to blink, without Sailor Moon even doing anything. It was then that Venus turned his head and noticed a similar light that looked a few miles away from their current location.

"I think the Silver Crystal is trying to lead us to the exit and the others," said Sailor Venus.

The Keybearer nodded his head. "I think so too," he admitted. "You guys ready then?"

They all nodded their heads, pushing Sailor Moon forward to lead them through the darkness.

*~*

Tuxedo Mask and the cats found themselves in the middle of another fog. It was much brighter then the last fog they were in. The trio wandered around in the nothingness that surrounded them, completely lost.

Luna and Artemis looked around to hopefully find the others.

"Let's go this way," suggested Artemis.

Tuxedo Mask agreed with the cat and followed him. Luna chased after them too when they felt a sudden change in energy. "Don't go that way!" cried a booming voice. "Go the other way instead. It will lead you to the others."

Luna shook her head at the others. "I don't think we should listen to some strange voice," said the cat.

The silver haired man closed his eyes as he began to remember the voice. It belonged to the man who sent him the visions and gave him his Keyblade. "We can trust him," said Tuxedo. "I trust him."

"You know this voice, Tuxedo Mask?" asked Artemis.

He nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, simply. He went in the direction that the voice told him to go. The cats followed him from behind, hoping that this voice was not leading them into a trap.

*~*

Reks was all alone.

He wandered around a dark, twisted forest by himself. Luna-P hovered over him, but that mechanical cat wasn't much company, especially sense he was no able to get a hold of Sailor Pluto. He felt as if at any moment something was going to jump out and attack him in these dark woods. He hated being alone here.

After spending a few more minuets wandering around in the dark, Reks eventually found the end of the road. The woods cleared up further down the path that lead to the shadowy image of a door. Reks knew what that door led to; he's been through that door before.

"The Door to the Future," he whispered. "I must be at the end of the Time Warp." He held onto Luna-P, thinking of what he should do now. He was all alone without a soul to help him in case he got into any trouble. "Should I go by myself? I think I will. I have to save my father."

He approached the Door when he heard a faint sound in the distance. The boy turned his attention to the clearing at his right. While approaching the clearing, he could see a strange figure waiting for him in the distance.

"Small Vennie."

Reks eyes nearly shot out from his skull. He recognized that voice. It was his father, Neo-King Ventus! His father was calling him! That was all he needed to run. He ran towards the clearing, to his father.

The Neo-King waited for him at the edge of the clearing. Reks could already see his father's brown spikes sticking up in the distance. It was enough to make Reks cry, to finally be reunited with his father in this crazy wasteland.

"Father!" cried Reks.

"It is all right, Small Vennie," said the Neo-King, "I am here."

Reks stopped in his tracks. Something wasn't right here. He looked up at his father, the man looked exactly like his father did right down stitching of his robes. But this man wasn't his father.

He shook his head as he took a few steps back. "You're not my father," he said. Luna-P hovered in front of him, providing a small barrier.

"Of course I am, Small Vennie."

"No!" shouted Reks. "My parents never call me Small Vennie! My grandfather gave me that name, my parents call me Reks!"

The fake Neo-King began to laugh. "So you saw through my illusion." His father's soft, manly voice changed to a high-pitched woman's. The appearance of his father faded away into nothing as the Droid showed her true face.

"Well, it looks like you're out of luck now, Small Vennie. Prince Diamond wishes to see you, so I'm following strict orders to bring you to him." Genie held up her hand, and Reks watched as her nails grew in length. She swayed her claws in front of Reks, but the boy managed to jump out of her way.

Reks breathed heavily as he stumbled back on his feet. The Droid approached him with her claws sticking out. The boy tried to crawl away from her, putting as much distance between them as he could.

Genie began to laugh as she continued to get closer towards him. "There's no point in escaping, boy. I'll find you wherever you go."

Reks shook his head at the Droid. He thought about his friends, his family. He wasn't about to let himself be captured like some helpless pray. "I'll fight you!" shouted Reks. "Luna-P Magic!" The mechanical cat exploded in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a slingshot, which Reks picked up. He pulled the sling back, firing the tiny ball at the Droid's head.

The ball exploded into tiny flares that failed at blinding the Droid. The Droid merely laughed at the boy as she held up her claws. "You really thought that little parlor trick was going to get you anywhere?" she asked the boy. "You had your fun, Small Vennie, now it's my turn!"

Reks cringed as she raised her claw up, ready to strike. "Hold it right there!" They were both surprised by the interruption. Genie looked to her right and saw that it was that interrupted her attack. The Sailors and Keybearer came into view, ready to fight the Droid.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Genie. "How did you escape the Time Warp?"

The Sailors jumped between the Droid and Reks. Genie jumped away, placing some more distance from her enemies. Sailor Moon helped Reks onto his feet, while the others used themselves as a shield for the others.

Genie exploded with a strange wave of energy that hit the Sailors and Keybearer. The Droid laughed as she watched them cringe, expecting to suffer from an intolerable amount of pain.

Sailor Mercury was the first to realize that nothing was wrong, but he still wanted to know what the Droid did to them. He did a quick analysis on them, finding a strange energy reading around them. "This is bad," said Mercury. "She messed with the flow of time around us."

"I doubt that!" said Sailor Mars. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings of fire shot out from his hands, heading towards the Droid. However, things didn't end the way he expected, the Droid raised her hand creating a strange wave of energy. They were all shocked when they saw Mars' attack fly right back at him, setting a few trees on fire in the process.

The boys dove away from the fire, while Mercury jumped back up and drenched the flames with his water. "I told you not to attack like that, you dumbass!" shouted Mercury.

"Maybe we should double team her then!" shouted Jupiter. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"I'm in!' said Venus. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!"

The Droid repeated her same trick, blocking their attacks. Jupiter's thunder ball and Venus' chain were deflected back at them. The boys crouched down for cover, trying to avoid getting hit by their own attacks.

The Keybearer created a barrier around him and the others to protect them from Venus and Jupiter's attack. "Hey Mercury!" shouted the Keybearer, "Can you please see if you can find some weakness on this Droid?"

Mercury shook his head as he got back on his feet. "You guys would be dead without me around," he said as he pulled out his computer. He punched in a few more keys, trying to find one, lousy weakness on the Droid. "I found something. She's completely vulnerable right after she uses her powers. If we can attack her right after she attacks then we can end this battle."

"But who's going to get her to use her power?" asked Sailor Moon.

Reks jumped on his feet and grabbed onto his slingshot. "I'll take care of her!" He ignored the others screaming after him, while he raced towards the Droid. The Droid tried to swipe at him with her claws, but he jumped out of the way and pulled back on the sling. "You're toast witch!"

The Crescent Moon on his forehead began to shine, covering the tiny rock he had with energy. He released the enchanted rock, aiming it right for her head. As the rock exploded with a colorful display of colors, the Droid was already deflecting it back at him.

"Get out of the way, Reks!" shouted the Keybearer. He was racing after the boy, while the others stood around in a circle. The Sailors readied themselves to perform a Planet Attack, knowing that was their best chance at defeating the Droid in one hit.

The Keybearer swung his Keyblade at the Droid. "Ars Arcanum!" The Two Across glowed with a golden aura as he bashed the blade at the Droid. However, she was still strong enough to mess with the flow of time and pushed the Keybearer towards Reks.

He crashed in front of Reks, while the Sailors were already finishing up their attack. The shouted their transformation phrases that led to their bodies glowing with auras of a similar color to their uniforms. A golden orb appeared above them as their energies gathered into one powerful attack.

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

A golden arrow rocketed towards the Droid. However, Genie already recovered from using her abilities, and was ready to use them again. She waved her arms around, bending time to her will. She took control of the Sailors' attack and propelled it towards the Keybearer and Reks with great speed.

The boys watched as the Sailors' combined attack was used against them. They all held their breath when they saw a black shadow jump in front of them. It took them a few seconds to realize that it was Tuxedo Mask.

The silver haired man summoned his Keyblade and held it in front of him, while the cats jumped towards the boys. "Dark Shield!" A powerful barrier appeared in front of him, taking the attack head on. Luckily, his barrier was able to withstand the full force of the Sailors' attack. Tuxedo Mask felt his knees get weak as he tried to keep the attack from harming the boys.

The Sailor Planet Attack eventually ran out of power and faded away.

Genie stomped her foot. "Damn you, tuxedo boy!" shouted the Droid. "You got in my way!" Her body began to glow with powerful, dark energy as she prepared to release her full fury. "I will destroy you all now! I will not return as a failure to my masters!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

A massive cyclone of energy raced after the Droid. She attempted to reverse this attack as she did the others, but found that she was unable to control the flow of the attack. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw that her powers were nothing compared to the others, and soon suffered the consequences for it. The cyclone tore her into pieces, until all was left was the jewel of the Negamoon.

The Sailors gasped in amazement as they watched another shadowy figure approach them. "She didn't stand a chance against my power," said a familiar voice. "A simple Droid such as herself stood no chance against the true Master of Time." The figure emerged from the woods, revealing himself to be Eternal Sailor Pluto, the Sailor Pluto they met when they were rescuing Reks from the Grimman.

"What the heck!" shouted Sailor Venus. "We just saw you at the last door! How did you get an outfit change?"

Eternal Sailor Pluto smiled as he turned his back on the boys. "You've arrived to the Door to the Future, Sailors. Beyond the Door lies Crystal Tokyo. Be safe, Sailors and Small Vennie." Sailor Pluto disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again.

Sailor Mars let out a deep sigh. "Well, that was a little cryptic!" He spun around, staring at the door. "Shall we go to the future now?"

"Yeah.

*~*

The Door to the Future opened and the boys were dragged out of the Time Warp by a strange light. When the light faded, what they saw shocked all the boys terribly. It was Crystal Tokyo, but the crystal city seemed to be in ruins with all its buildings destroyed and the palace the only structure that remained in tact.

Sailor Moon shook his head. "Wow, this is Crystal Tokyo?" he said, looking for any signs of life at the city. "This place looks like crap, not to mention creepy. We left the 21st century for this place?"

Mars elbowed the boy in the ribs. "Can it, idiot!" he shouted.

"I agree," said the Keybearer.

Reks looked at his city, unable to believe what happened to it while he was gone. It was like a nightmare that he could never wake up from. He just couldn't understand how the city could be destroyed so easily by these monsters from the Negamoon. And his fathers, how could they let such a disaster happen?

He shook his head and screamed loudly. The others covered their ears, trying to keep their ears from bleeding. "Father! Daddy!" cried Reks. He ran down the cliff that the boys were standing on top of, towards the city.

The Sailors screamed after Reks, trying to catch up to the boy.

*~*

They, somehow, lost Reks while they chased after him down the cliff. How that happened, they just weren't sure. Reks couldn't have been out of their sight longer then a couple of seconds before disappearing into the fog that surrounded the city.

The Sailors approached the third fog today. Each one kept their eyes open for anything suspicious, noticing the Greek and Roman architecture that surrounded them on the way.

"Where the hell are we going!" shouted Sailor Venus. "My feet hurt."

Sailor Mercury slapped the boy's flailing hands. "Be quite, Venus! I think I hear something," he said to the others.

They all looked into the distance and saw a figure stepping out from the fog. The boys took a defensive stance as they waited for the man to show himself. However, once they saw the man clearly, they were more then surprised. He bore a close resemblance to Tuxedo Mask, which just surprised all the boys. The only difference was he didn't wear the hat, he carried a golden staff, and his suit was lilac like Mercury's hair.

Sailor Moon slapped himself in the face then looked back at the man. "He can't be Tuxedo Mask, can he?" he asked the others.

Jupiter shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue," he said, "but you can't deny that they both look extremely alike to be a coincidence."

Tuxedo Mask seemed the most shocked as the man stopped in front of them. His jaw nearly dropped as he stared into the man's eyes. "I know you," he said. "You're him, the man from my dreams. You were there when I found Ansem on the Astral Plane."

The mysterious man nodded his head. "I am the one from your dreams, Tuxedo Mask," he admitted proudly. "Allow me to welcome all of you to Crystal Tokyo, or at least what's left of it."

"Why!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "Why did you send me those nightmares! You made me lose my sanity." He summoned the Way to Dawn to his hand, grabbing hold of the blade as he charged towards the man. Once he was in front of him, he slashed the blade to the man's torso, hoping to slice him in half.

However, the blade passed right through him. The man was perfectly fine, surviving Tuxedo Mask's attack unharmed. It was then that a light went off in Sailor Mercury's head, realizing that this man wasn't human.

"He's an illusion!" shouted Mercury. "A simple projection."

The man nodded his head. "Right as always, Sailor Mercury," he said to the boy. "Now, if Tuxedo Mask is done attacking me, I'll explain myself."

"Please do," said Sailor Moon. "I want to know why you hurt us!"

"It wasn't my intentions to hurt you, Sailor Moon," said the man. "I was merely testing your love and devotion to each other. Your bond for each other needed to be indestructible so that I could trust you to protect my son, to defeat the Black Moon Clan!"

The Keybearer slapped himself in the head. "Your son?" he asked. "Does that mean, you're Reks' father? Are you Neo-King Ventus?"

The man shook his head. "I am not the Neo-King, but I am Reks' father," said the man. "My husband is Neo-King Ventus. I am the King of the Earth. My name is King Endymion, Sailor Soldiers of the 21st century."

"King Endymion," said Tuxedo Mask.

The King of Crystal Tokyo nodded his head. "Yes, Tuxedo Mask." The man removed the white mask he wore over his face, to reveal his true self. "I am you, Riku. I am your future."

If Tuxedo Mask's eyes could jump out of his skull, they would have. He nearly collapsed onto the ground had Sailor Mars and Jupiter not grabbed onto him before he could fall. "My future," said Tuxedo Mask. "You're…me? You're telling me I become the King of Earth?"

"Yes," said King Endymion. "You will inherit the kingdom you were always destined to rule. Now, please follow me to the Crystal Palace. I shall explain everything to you there where it is safe."

Sailor Moon shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me! You say your Tuxedo Mask in the future, yet you're tried to break us up!" he shouted. "What the hell. Just who is this Neo-King Ventus then?"

King Endymion began to smirk. "Its good to see that you've hardly changed, Sora," said the king. "If you really want to know who the Neo-King is then you will follow me to the palace and see for yourself."

"What about Reks?" asked Mercury. "We lost him on the way here."

King Endymion nodded his head as he started to walk in the direction of the palace. "Do not worry about him, Sailor Mercury. I've already had him transported back to the palace for his safety," he said. "You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you for protecting my son for so long. I've missed him terribly, and I am happy to see that he is unharmed."

Sailor Venus began to laugh. "Just don't perform a psychological exam on him," said the Soldier of Love and Beauty. "You might not like what you see."

The Sailors followed King Endymion blindly towards the Crystal Palace, where all of their questions would be answered.

*~*

END! WOOT! Yes anotehr chapter down the drain! Let's see what happens next!

The Sailors learn of their futures and the Neo-King's connection to Sailor Moon, Prince Diamond shows up and kidnaps Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer sneak off to resuce him, the Keybearer dukes it out with Saphir, while Tuxedo Mask rescues Sailor Moon from Diamond's "discostick." And what the hell is up with Future Roxas' attitude? Well, you'll just have to read the next chatper to find out what is going on in Crystal Tokyo. Find out in **History of the Neo-King!**

p.s. Gotta love Lady Gaga for that line.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Eh! I feel kinda blah about this chapter, but my dad was like looking over my shoulder every five minutes that it kinda scared me and made me rush. SIGH. stupid father. Anyways, happy early 4th of July for all the U.S. kids out there. haha. And Lady Gaga's line is DISCOSTICK. I love her! She's such a horny b****. hahaha! I was going to go to Chicago Gay Pride just to sneak on stage and dance with her. But we left before pride! *sadface* Read and review.**

**History of the Neo-King:**

On the Negamoon, Prince Diamond summoned his court to monitor the dimensional disturbance in Crystal Tokyo. The trio watched the monitor and saw for themselves what happened, only to learn that the Sailors made it to the 23rd century.

"I see that you failed to stop the Sailors, Emerald," said Saphir.

Emerald smacked the boy's shoulder, and turned back to her prince. "I apologize for my failure, Prince Diamond," she said, sweetly. "If you give me a second chance then I won't fail you."

Prince Diamond ignored the woman's demands. He focused solely on the image of Sailor Moon as it appeared on the screen. Those blue eyes hypnotized the young prince as he thought about the Sleeping God in the Crystal Palace. He didn't have a single doubt in his mind that Sailor Moon wasn't the Neo-King Ventus. The Sailor was the sleeping Neo-King of Crystal Tokyo.

The other two watched as their prince stared at Sailor Moon. They, especially Emerald, did not like this. This whore from the past was distracting Prince Diamond, they couldn't afford to allow their prince to fall for this boy.

Saphir turned his head towards Emerald, glaring at the girl. "Go finish the Sailors now," he told her. "We can't afford to allow them to ruin our plans."

"No!" shouted Prince Diamond. He snapped out of his trance and glared at his two subordinates. "You two come up with a plan to capture the Small Vennie," he ordered, strictly. "I will bring Sailor Moon back here myself." Not long after that, the prince disappeared from site, leaving the others to themselves.

Emerald snapped her fan in half then threw it to the side. "Damnit all!" she shouted. "I can't believe his forcing me to work with you, while he shares his bed with that faggot! I won't allow Sailor Moon to steal my prince from me!"

Saphir's chest rose as he chuckled softly to himself. "I'd rather you be with my brother then Sailor Moon," he said, laughing. He turned around and walked out of the room. "I'll find the Small Vennie; you just go make yourself useful somewhere."

"Oh shut up, Saphir!" cried Emerald.

*~*

"So like, where are we going?" asked Sailor Venus.

The Sailors had been following King Endymion, blindly, down the long, foggy path. Although, the man claimed to be Riku's future self, it was pretty hard to believe that this man wasn't leading them into some trap. The King of the Earth was responsible for breaking up Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the first place; why not lead the Sailors into certain doom?

King Endymion's projection led the boys down the long path, until they reached a closed, underground parking lot. The king stopped in front of it, calling for the attention of the boys. "Follow me underground," he told them. He waited until they all got inside the underground structure before speaking again. "Forgive me for the secretiveness, but this is one of few last, safe houses in the entire city. This will lead us to my tactical base, where the Sailor Soldiers and I plan our attack on the Negamoon."

"How secretive is it?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"As far as I know," said King Endymion, "our enemy still doesn't know of its existence."

Sailor Jupiter nodded his head. "That's oddly comforting."

They wandered around the underground parking lot before they reached a wall that the king made them stop in front of. He had Tuxedo Mask step forward as a foreign scanner appeared in front of them. The king told them it was a retina scanner that would scan the young man's eye for a genetic match.

A beam of light danced over Tuxedo Mask's left eye. They heard a ding before the scanner disappeared and a secret entrance opened up in front of them. King Endymion told them to follow the path and it would lead them to his base they could speak privately. The projection faded away, leaving the boys to themselves.

The Keybearer took the lead, having the others following from his example. "Let's just get this over with," he said. "This place creeps me out."

"Ditto," said Sailor Moon.

The boys followed the dark corridor all the way, until they could finally see a dim light at the end of the hall. They charged after it, grateful to be finally out of this maze and able to get the answers they were desperately searching for. Once they took their first steps inside the room, it instantly brightened up so that the Sailors could see the small room for themselves.

There wasn't much in there. Monitors were attached to the wall and one massive computer stood at the center of the room. There appeared to be another hallway opposite to the one the boys just stepped out of, but other then that there was nothing out of the ordinary about this place.

"Kinda cozy, I suppose," said Sailor Mars.

Tuxedo Mask smacked the red head's chest. "Quite," he whispered. "I hear something."

The silver haired boy wasn't wrong. In the opposite hallway, the team could hear voices coming down the hall. They all stood closely together and waited until they could make out the voices, clearly.

"Come on, Endymion! What kind of brother-in-law are you? I want to talk to them too."

"No!" That was the King Endymion's booming voice. "Just go help the Outer Sailors on their mission."

The other voice wouldn't have it though. And strangely though, the man's voice sounded oddly familiar to the boys. "Not a chance, Riku. I have the White Witch helping the Outer Sailors on their mission. This is way too important to let you take care of this on your own. Besides, you tend to over explain things, just let me be there to dumb things down for them. You remember how airhead Sora and Demyx used to be."

The others had to cover Sailor Moon and Venus' mouth before they could kick up a storm. The two airheads wanted to know who it was that was insulting them then kick his sorry ass. Finally, Endymion let out a deep sigh, apparently giving into the demands of the mystery man.

King Endymion walked inside his base with a hooded man beside him.

The Sailors tried to see who it was underneath the hood, but he remained covered. The mystery man wore a strange combination between armor and clothes. Half of his jacket was armored, but the other half was a simple white hoodie with a red collar. He wore white pants as well and a pair of boots with a pair of gloves covering his hands.

"What's up, guys!" said the hooded man.

King Endymion rolled his eyes. "Thank you for coming, Sailors," said the king. The others noticed he had a much livelier look, despite the obvious limp he had. The king used his staff for support as he approached the Sailors. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"Yeah!" said Sailor Moon. "Like who's this jackass that called Venus and I airheads!"

The hooded man began to laugh. "Isn't obvious, Sailor Moon? Can't you like recognize my voice?" he asked, sounding slightly offended. "Sure it's been a couple hundred years so it's gotten a little deeper, but how could you forget me?" He pulled down his head, and the others gasped as a bunch of blonde spikes, which were styled perfectly all over the place, flew from his hood along with a pair of bright, blue eyes and a Crescent Moon on his forehead. "It's me, Roxas, just two hundred years older."

The Keybearer's jaw dropped from his hood. Jupiter had to grab onto the boy before he could fall flat on his face. The blonde stared up to his apparent futureself, stuttering up a storm. "You're me!" he shouted. "You can't be me! You act too much like Venus!"

"Hey!" shouted Venus.

Future Roxas began to laugh up a storm. "You try hanging out with Demyx and Axel for two hundred years and not pick up a thing or two from their book!" He walked over towards his youngerself, poking the boy in the face. "Wow, I forgot how young I was when I started this wacky adventure. You're what…thirteen?"

"Roxas!" said King Endymion. "Calm down."

The blonde turned around and sticked his tongue out at the king. "You're such a party pooper, Riku! You never let me have any fun, anymore," he said, whining.

King Endymion rolled his eyes. "We're at war, Roxas. This isn't the time for fun."

Future Roxas ignored the king's complaints and sat on top of the computer at the center of the room. "Yeah, yeah. Save the speech for someone who cares, daddyo. Why don't you go boss my darling nephew around for a bit? I'm sure Sora would like that."

Sailor Moon looked confused as he raised his hand up. "Umm...excuse me, future little brother," he said, "but you just said your nephew and my name." He was so confused by the last part. Who was this nephew? Was it Reks? "Do you mean the me right here or in the future? Rubeus told me there wasn't a Sailor Moon in the future so don't exist, right?"

"You're still alive, Sora," said Future Roxas, "but your days as Sailor Moon are long gone."

"How though?" asked Sailor Mercury.

King Endymion interrupted Future Roxas from speaking any further. "Allow me to explain," he said, rather calm. He limped towards the computer, pushing Future Roxas off it.

Sailor Mars and Venus caught him, and the future blonde thanked them both with a kiss on the cheek. Apparently, Roxas gets over his extreme hatred for Mars. That was more then enough to give Sailor Mars hope for the future.

"Neo-King Ventus appeared after our final battle," explained King Endymion. "All hope was lost when the Earth suffered its ultimate destruction. It was Sailor Moon and the Keybearer who journeyed to the heart of the universe to stop the ancient evil who wished to destroy the rest of the universe."

Future Roxas interrupted the king before he could speak again. "We managed to stop the evil and were able to resurrect all the worlds and people who were killed during the war. When I returned to Earth that was where he came down from the Heavens. 'From the ashes of the Old World, rose up the Messiah of Peace. He was the bringer of harmony, and used to Silver Crystal to revive the universe of the life it lost. The people worshiped him as Neo-King Ventus'."

"From there," said King Endymion, "the Earth's major cities were reborn in crystals. And Crystal Tokyo is where we all took residence. Crystal Tokyo became a prospering metropolis of business and the arts. For half a century, the world was at peace."

"Until an organization, displeased with the rule of the Neo-King stood up to bring chaos," said future Roxas. "They believed the long lives brought to them by the Silver Crystal was unnatural and wanted to overthrow us. After a fierce war, the Neo-King and Endymion banished these rebels to the farthest reaches of our galaxy."

"They landed on a rouge moon," finished Endymion.

Sailor Venus shook his head. "A rogue moon? What do you mean by that?"

"Was this moon, Nemesis?" asked Mercury.

Future Roxas nodded his head, but King Endymion continued his lecture. "We never learned of this moon's existence until a few years ago. We had been monitoring the level of negative energy in our universe and found that Nemesis was producing an enormous amount of negative energy. The people that were expelled onto that planet were corrupted by this energy, giving them power that we never thought possible." The king pulled up an image of the rouge moon for the Sailors to see. Nemesis looked just as hideous as they imagined, it was surrounded by a dark cloud of energy that just brought chills to their spines. "The Neo-King and I were going to make a trip to Nemesis when the members of the Black Moon Clan attacked."

"They've conquered nearly the entire planet!" said Future Roxas. "Crystal Tokyo is one of the last strongholds we have left. To make matters worse, the Clan casted this sleep spell on the people of the city, which also put the Neo-King into a deep sleep as well. Without him around, we have no chance of stopping the Clan."

King Endymion agreed with what the Future Roxas was saying. His silver haired now covered his half his face from one simple motion. After brushing his hair aside, he pulled up an image of four men with their arms locked together, surrounding a single crystal. "The only ones still awake are Roxas, Naminé, the Eternal Sailors, and myself. We are the world's last line of defense. The Neo-King's guardians have encased the palace in a protective shield to keep the Clan from claming it. We owe a great deal to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus."

Sailor Jupiter had let go of the Keybearer, who he was still holding onto in his arms. The boy fell down, while the elder stared at the King. "Why do they have our names?" asked the brunet. "Are they our kids or something?"

"Nope!" said Future Roxas. "That's all you! You're still dressing up in those ridiculous outfits even in the 23rd century! They're just a little more round then what you're used to, but you all looked better in them since you grew all that muscle, especially you Squall." He winked at the boy, while his youngerself rolled his eyes at him.

Sailor Mars frowned, after hearing the Future Roxas say that about Jupiter. It looked like there wasn't any hope for him, after all. Jupiter, on the other hand, turned red, feeling slightly embarrassed by the 200-year-old boy trying to flirt with him.

"Wait just one minute!" shouted Sailor Moon. He was deeply confused by all of this know. He felt like one piece was missing to this massive puzzle, which was needed in order to make sense of this. "If I'm listening to you correctly then Neo-King Ventus can use the Silver Crystal, he also appeared after this final battle where Sailor Moon had his curtain call, these idiots are his guardian, and he's married to Riku! Are you trying to imply that I'm Neo-King Ventus?"

Future Roxas applauded the boy. "I was wondering when you would connect the dots," said the blonde. "Now, don't forget about my darling nephew, you're child."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's eyes lit up in terror. They both nearly fainted from the amount of knowledge they received. Finding out they were married in the future was shocking enough, but they had a kid! And Reks was their kid! Sailor Moon nearly passed out and threw up all over himself.

King Endymion projected another image from the computer, showing of Sora's futureself, the Neo-King. He wore his robes and was encased in a giant crystal. They all looked the man, surprised by the similarities between the two.

"Is that the Silver Crystal he's trapped in?" asked Mars.

Future Roxas shook his head. "No, that's a quartz prison that you guys locked him inside," said the man. "After the sleep spell hit the Neo-King, you guys trapped him inside the quartz to keep him safe from the Clan's magic. Only the Silver Crystal can revive him now, but its missing so we're basically screwed."

King Endymion rolled his eyes. "You really are blunt," said the king. The image of Neo-King disappeared as the wall next to them opened to show a bed. Sleeping on top of the mattress was Reks. Roxas approached the boy, scooping him out of the bed, while the others tried to absorb all of the information. "I think you're the reason why Reks journeyed to the past, Sailor Moon."

The others ignored him though. The Sailors finally realized how much Reks looked like his fathers, while Sailor Moon simply stared at the boy. "You know, I think he gets that mean personality from you," he said to Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah, and he gets the annoying habits from you," said Tuxedo Mask.

King Endymion regained everyone's attention again after slamming his staff on the ground. "His favorite story growing up were the ones about Sailor Moon and his battles against the Negaverse," said the king. "He must've journeyed to the past to get your help so that you can help us stop the Clan. Unfortunately, the Clan realized how much easier it would be to conquer that past then our present."

"We have to stop them," said the Keybearer.

Future Roxas began to laugh as he handed over Reks to Sailor Moon. "So he speaks!" laughed the man. "I thought I was going to go mute for a while."

The Keybearer was about to beat his futureself senselessly, but he was interrupted when a dark storm blew inside the room. They all held their arms up, while Sailor Moon protected Reks from the dark storm. A dark chuckle filled the air as they looked up to where it was coming from.

"Foolish King Endymion." Prince Diamond appeared on the ceiling, hovering above them. He waved his arms around, strengthening the power of the storm. "Did you really think I did not know about this place? There is nowhere to hide from me. And the Small Vennie is here too, this is perfect." The reverse Crescent on his forehead disappeared as a third eye appeared above his head.

The storm quitted down, but a hypnotic wave of energy made the men twitch in agony. They all buckled down to the ground, with their strength leaving them. Prince Diamond focused his strength, solely on Sailor Moon, causing the boy to float above the ground with Reks in his arms.

Prince Diamond reached for Sailor Moon when Tuxedo Mask gathered enough of his strength to throw his cane at him. The prince cringed in pain, while Sailor Moon regained enough control over himself to release Reks from his grip. The boy fell towards the ground, where Future Roxas caught him. Prince Diamond snatched onto Sailor Moon's arm, smiling at the boy.

"You're mine now," he whispered to him, before disappearing with Sailor Moon.

"NO!" shouted Tuxedo Mask as he watched the boyfriend disappear from view. He let his anger get the better of him and smashed his fist against the wall.

King Endymion grabbed onto the man's arm, keeping him calm. "Don't worry," he told him. "I know where he's taking him."

*~*

Sora woke up on top of a surprisingly soft mattress. He felt lost and confused about what just happened. The last thing he remembered was being talking to King Endymion and Future Roxas when some weird guy with silver hair and third eye took him.

The room was dimly lit like Endymion's "secret" base. "Secret my ass," he grumbled. A few paintings hung on the walls of the dark room.

He pushed himself up from the bed, so that his head was dangling around all over the place. "Ow, my head," he mumbled to himself, "is killing me." He wrapped his arm around himself, expecting to familiar safety of his Sailor uniform, but was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing it. In fact, he wasn't wearing a thing.

"What the hell!" screamed Sora. He looked down to confirm his suspicions, and he wasn't let down at all. Everything he saw confirmed his suspicions, he was as naked as the day he was born, quite literally, since he didn't have an ounce of body hair on him except for his eyebrows and hair. "Why am I naked? Where is that damn brooch!"

He quickly got under the covers to feel a little less naked then threw himself all over the bed to find his brooch. However, he did enjoy how the silky, softness made his skin feel. Thankfully, his brooch was lying next to him. "I didn't lose you," he said, relieved. "My father would've come back from the dead to kill me. Now, where the hell is the exit?"

The door was right in front of him, and he was about to jump out of the when he felt a sudden burst in dark energy. The silver haired man, from earlier, appeared in front of him with a devious smile on his face. He looked at Sora and the bed covers over his body.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sailor Moon" said Prince Diamond. "Most people would still be asleep from their first burst of Dark Energy. Soon enough, you'll be one of us."

Sora shook his head. "I'll never be one of you Clan freaks!" shouted the brunet. "Who are you anyways? Do you work for Emerald, you sick pervert?"

Sora's words made him laugh. Prince Diamond approached the bed, slowly, while Sora tried to crawl away from him. "I think you're gravely mistaken. Emerald works for me, Neo-King Ventus," said the man. "Or should I say would-be Neo-King Ventus. It just sounds more formal to me, seeing as how we're both royalty." He climbed on top of the bed just when Sora banged his head against the floral designed, headboard. "Maybe I should just call you Ventus instead, or better yet," he leaned in towards Sora and snaked his way to whisper into the boy's ear, "Sora."

"Get off me!" cried Sora. He tried to push Diamond off his bare chest, while still clinging onto his brooch. "Get away from me, you freak! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Expecting to transform just then, Sora threw the covers off himself, ready to fight. However, he was shocked to find himself still naked and the brooch showed no signs of life at all. "What!"

Prince Diamond got back on top of Sora, pinning him down on the bed. He grabbed a hold of his arms, and pulled them up to his head. "You're powers won't work, so close to the Dark Crystal," he whispered to the boy. "And I am not a freak, Sora. My name is Prince Diamond, the ruler of Nemesis."

Sora gasped, while Diamond rubbed his legs on his. "You're the one responsible for all of this then?" he asked. "You're why the Neo-King is asleep and Reks had to run to the past looking for me."

"To come crying to his father," said Diamond. "Isn't that sweet?" He grabbed a hold of both of Sora's arm with one hand then used the other to feel up his sides. He leaned in his head towards the boy's neck, taking in his sweet aroma.

Sora let out a scream when he felt the prince bite on his neck. "AH!" he cried. "Why do you care about Earth so much?" asked Sora. "What's so special about our planet?"

Prince Diamond released his sore arms then grabbed a hold of Sora's chin. "Once I take control of the Earth and infuse your Silver Crystal with the negative energy from the Dark Crystal I will have all the power I need," he said to him.

"I will become the supreme ruler of time and space. I shall be king of the universe and I shall take you as my queen-to-be." The third eye on his forehead appeared again. A hypnotic glare took hold of Sora, making him feel weak from Diamond's touch. "Now, you'd be get used to be in bed with me. We're going to be together for a very long time."

It wasn't the last thing that Diamond said that terrified him the most. What scared him the most was hardening member that was poking at his leg. This was going to be a long day, he prayed to whoever was listening that Riku would save him, and soon!

*~*

"Please remind me why we're on a hang glider?" asked the Keybearer.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. This was probably the eighth time he was going to have to explain this to the boy since they left the ground. "We're on a hang glider because it's our best chance at sneaking into one of those Crystal Ships undetected."

King Endymion and Future Roxas were the ones who came up with the idea. After explaining whom it was that kidnapped Sailor Moon, this is what the two men came up with. The boys felt sure that this was what the men did in their past since they were reliving their youth, technically. Time travel is such a confusing topic. Anyways, they came to the revelation that a hang glider would be best for the job because the starship wouldn't be able to detect anything-unusual coming from the ground.

The boys were in midair, hanging onto the small rail built for three since they were bringing Sora back on the return trip. Oddly enough, it wasn't too difficult to keep your body perfectly straight. They learned that the wind pretty much did all the dirty work for you.

They sailed towards the main starship hovering above Crystal Tokyo. This was defiantly where they would find Prince Diamond and Sora.

"Drop me off here," said the Keybearer as they floated towards the lower regions of the starship.

"Why?"

The Keybearer let go of the bar then gravity quickly brought him down. "You look for Sora at the top, I'll look for him at the bottom," he said, loud enough for Tuxedo Mask to hear him. Luckily, the boy landed on top of a porch like area with a door leading inside. He waved Tuxedo Mask off then opened the door to find his brother.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head, again. "The crazy gene runs in that family," he mumbled to himself. "Why the hell would I marry into that family?" He adjusted the glider enough so that it would sail upward, towards the top of the ship.

*~*

The Keybearer wandered around a long hallway without a single door of any kind in it. He wanted to scream at something, but remembered he couldn't blow his cover, at least not yet. The boy shifted his head from side-to-side, while continuing to walk forward.

Eventually, he found a dark staircase that would probably lead him to set of doors where Sora might be in. He sighed, softly as he looked up the long stairway. It was fairly long and his legs were going to hurt after climbing all the way to the top.

"For Sora!" He kept reminding himself as he took a step. "For Sora." He already wanted to cry and he wasn't even halfway to the top yet.

He didn't notice the spike in dark energy since the ship reeked of the stuff. He also didn't notice Emerald arrive at the bottom of the staircase, staring at the boy as he went forward. A part of her wanted to sound the alarm right there, but she knew that the meddlesome Keyblade Master was here to rescue Sailor Moon. The sooner he found him then that would give Prince Diamond less time to do something he would regret.

She nodded her head and merely turned her back on the boy. "Go find your big brother, Keybearer," she whispered. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here." The boy still didn't hear a word she said, but that was fine with her. She teleported away from the staircase and the Keybearer to adjourn at her own quarters for a nap.

The Keybearer finally made it to the top of the stairs and started to pant for air, after completely his slow ascent to the top. "I hate stairs!" he mumbled to himself. He took in all the oxygen he could, and cast Cura on himself to heal his sore limbs. With that done, he stood up proud and straight.

There was only one door. Underneath his hood, his left eye began to twitch uncontrollably as he held himself back from cursing up a storm. "Of course…they can just teleport wherever they damn well please!" He, quietly, stomped his way towards the door, flinging it open.

He should have never opened that door. As soon as it was open, he felt a wave of dark energy just crash through him. He felt like throwing up all over the place, he really shouldn't have come to this room. This room contained the source of all this dark energy in the starship.

"Bad idea," he told himself. He walked inside the room, hoping that Sora might be inside the room. "A very bad idea!"

The Keybearer looked around and found that there wasn't a soul inside the room. What he did find though scared the hell out of him. At the center of the room was the mother of all crystals. This thing was an obelisk. It was huge and ungodly. The pitch-black crystal radiated with dark energy that the poor boy nearly suffocated from it.

The air practically escaped his lungs and he nearly passed out right there. He grabbed onto the rail in front of the crystal, to keep himself standing. He looked back up at the massive obelisk, staring at its dark presence.

From out of nowhere, Saphir appeared and stood beside the Keybearer. "It's called the Dark Crystal," he told the hooded blonde. "This is what powers all our forces, even myself. It is the counter opposite of your precious Silver Crystal."

The Keybearer eventually got used to all the evil in the room. Not even this stranger's stench bothered him anymore. If anything, Saphir' presence actually alive his pain. It didn't hurt that he was somewhat cute, in a totally evil sort of way.

"Who are you?" asked the Keybearer.

"My name is Saphir," he told the boy. "We fought before. Well, I dueled your futureself, and boy was that so much fun." He leaned against the rail, tossing his wavy, blue hair back. "You become an incredible swordsmen in the future. Possibly, the best in the entire universe. Not even King Endymion can hold a candle to you."

The Keybearer snorted. "Thanks for the compliment."

"I wasn't complimenting you," said Saphir. "I was complimenting your futureself. You are nowhere near as strong as him. Fighting you would be rather pointless and a waste of my time.

"Wow, you really know how to sweep a boy off his feet." The Keybearer summoned the Two Across to his side. He stepped away from Saphir, holding his blade off. "Care to test that theory? I'm sure a scientist like you would love to."

Saphir smirked as a dark, fencing sword appeared in his hand. The blade was thin and gray, while the handle was dark. It was a rather simple weapon, but Saphir knew it would prove to be more then enough for the Keybearer. "I'm technically not a scientist," he said. "I'm an alchemist. I'm the one who created the Droids you and your friends destroyed, Prince Roxas."

The Keybearer raised an eyebrow, but Saphir couldn't see it. "So you know who I really am? Then this will make kicking your ass a lot more fun."

"Show me what you got," challenged Saphir.

The Keybearer charged after Saphir, bringing the Keyblade down to his head. However, Saphir was much quicker and was able to guard. He easily pushed the younger back then raced after him. The Keybearer flew back against the wall, but spun out of Saphir's way when the blue haired boy was about to slice his chest in half.

The swordsmen connected blades once more. It amazed the Keybearer by how quick the alchemist was moving. For a nerd, he was actually a good swordsman, which worried the boy a great deal. The pushed themselves back, taking several steps back.

Saphir appeared perfectly fine, while the Keybearer was already breaking a sweat. He spun the fencing sword around in his hand then charged after the blonde again. The Keybearer quickly held up the Keyblade to guard him from a barrage of blows when Saphir gathered an immense amount of Dark Power in his hand. Sneaking up on him, he disappeared in smoke then reappeared to punch the boy in the back with the Dark Power.

The explosion rocketed the boy in the air. He felt as though his back was on fire then he crashed against the wall, which just added insult to injury. The Keybearer pushed his face out of the wall and looked down at Saphir.

"Are you sure you still want to play with me?" asked Saphir.

The Keybearer pushed himself off the wall and landed back on the ground. Sure, he was sporting a few more bruises and his coat was torn, but he didn't give a damn. "Bring it on," he said. He tore off his cloak and threw it to the side. He never felt so exposed before in a fight. All he wore now was his leather pants, combat boots, his gloves, and a zipped-up, black vest. His skinny arms held up the Two Across, while the Crescent Moon shinned on his forehead.

Now, this is what Saphir wanted to see. The boy still wasn't quite on the level of his futureself in appearance, but the Keybearer of the future no longer wore a silly cloak into battle. Saphir twirled his fencing sword around with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked the Keybearer.

"Nothing."

They propelled themselves forward, meeting blades once more. Sparks flew off their blades and landed on the tile. They spun around to cling their blades together, as well as trying to knock the other off his balance.

However, the Keybearer lost this little dance. The boy turned to fast and lost his balance, landing on the ground. The Keyblade disappeared from his hands, while Saphir took advantage of this moment. He climbed on top of the boy and pointed the tip of his blade at the boy's neck.

A wild smirk spread across Saphir's face. "You're finished," he told the boy. "You're not even half the fighter you are in the future."

"I'm barely thirteen, asshole!" shouted the Keybearer. His breathing intensified as he remembered the blade that was at his throat. He tried not to kick around too much, afraid that he might slice off his own throat by accident.

Saphir kept his hold on the boy, but something unexpected happened to him. The alchemist gazed into the boy's blue eyes. Never before had he seen something so bright and hypnotic.

During the fight, he also didn't pay any mind to the boy's face but now that he could see it up close, his beauty drew him in. The boy was so innocent and beautiful that Saphir just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill the Keyblade Master. He couldn't kill this beautiful angel.

"Damn." Saphir climbed off of the boy and threw his sword to the side. He started to walk away, holding his head down. "I can't do it."

The Keybearer pulled himself up from the ground. He looked at the alchemist, confused. "Aren't you going to finish me?" asked the boy. "Isn't that a part of you guys master plan?"

Saphir closed his eye, keeping his back turned. "I'm just being loyal to my older brother," he told the boy. "You understand how that goes, but I just can't bring myself to kill you." He waved his hand back with a doorway appearing behind the Keybearer. "That will take you to my brother's room; there you will find your brother."

"Why are you helping me?" asked the Keybearer.

"I don't know!" shouted Saphir. "Now, just go before I change my mind!"

The Keybearer didn't need to be told twice. He turned around and ran as fast as he could out of that room, away from Saphir. "You know, for a villain," said the Keybearer, "you're not so bad." Not that he would ever admit it, but he thought the alchemist was cute, and maybe just maybe he, they understood each other better then they were willing to admit.

Saphir smirked as he heard the boy run away. "You're not so sweet yourself," he whispered.

*~*

Diamond and Sora's lips were pressed against each other. The prince's hypnotic third eye took complete control over Sora. They quickly peeled Diamond out of his clothes and soon they were both wearing nothing but a smile on their face.

Sora knew this was wrong. He wanted his body to stop, but it wouldn't. Diamond's spell took complete control over him; it made him want what he didn't want. It made him want the prince.

However, the spell was in control of Sora. It was going to make him do whatever its caster wanted. Sora laid flat on his back with Prince Diamond on top of him. Their naked bodies grinding against each other, hardened members rubbing, and tongues invading the other's mouth. Diamond could no longer contain himself. He wanted to be inside the future Neo-King, the one who would rule at his side.

A soft moan escaped Sora's lips as Diamond playfully bit on his neck. The prince then spread the boy's legs apart and lifted them up in the process. Sora's legs were resting on the prince's shoulders as he leaned into him. Sora's face lit up red, as he knew what was going to happen next, but he couldn't fight it. His body wanted the prince so bad.

Prince Diamond smiled as he gazed down upon Sora's beauty. He held onto his long erection and gently eased it inside Sora's tight cavity. The boy let out an erotic cry that drove the prince wild. He pushed inside as deep as he could without putting too much strain on the boy.

After a moment of peace, they were both ready. Prince Diamond pounded inside Sora like there was no tomorrow. Their breathing hastened, their muscles tightened, and their bodies were on fire. Sora clawed Diamond's back and tugged on his hair. The silver hair color reminded him so much of Riku's, which drove the boy mad. He wanted the both of them inside him now. He wanted them both so much.

Diamond quickened his pace, while using his hand to get Sora off. Sora was never one to be able to hold back. After about a minute of having his erection being played with, his spilled his seed all over their chests, his flat tummy and Diamond's well-muscled one. An exciting chuckle escaped Diamond's throat, while his breathing hastened. Feeling Sora's tight muscle, watching the boy spill his seed and his cries underneath him brought the prince closer towards his own release.

Sora pulled Diamond closer towards his body, moaning crazily. Diamond groaned in the boy's ear before he felt his entire body tense up. With moments, he spilled his seed deep inside Sora, both moaning in pleasure.

Diamond collapsed next to Sora, both breathing heavily. He wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder, pulling the boy close. "You were very good," he whispered to the boy. He brought their lips together, kissing those irresistible, pink lips.

"I would stop if I were you!" Tuxedo Mask appeared from a broken window with his Keyblade at hand. He surprised the both of them, especially Sora. After hearing Tuxedo Mask's voice, the spell Diamond hand on him was broken. "How pathetic are you, Prince Diamond? You have to cast spells in order to get laid."

Diamond threw the covers of himself with his clothes magically returning. Sora rolled off the bed, taking the covers with him. The prince glared at the Tuxedo. "How dare you ruin this moment!" His third eye returned and he began to fire beams of Dark Energy at Tuxedo Mask.

The masked Master dove out of the way of each blast. However, the windows weren't as fortunate and were blown up into pieces. He pointed the Way to Dawn at the prince. "Dark Aura!" Bolts of dark fire shot from the blade and crashed all over the room. Luckily, Sora was already hiding his naked ass somewhere safe, while Diamond took all the blasts head on.

Sora dove from a random blast of energy. Part of the covers got blown off, but Sora was just grateful it wasn't his head. "This is bad," said Sora.

"Let's get your naked ass out of here." The Keybearer stood above Sora, offering him his hand. "Why are you naked, anyways?" he asked.

"He hypnotized me into having sex with him!" shouted Sora.

The Keybearer began to laugh. "That's sad, like really sad." He summoned his Keyblade and cast Aero over them so that the silver haired men's attacks would just bounce of them. "Why don't we get you something to wear?"

Sora screamed when one of Diamond's blasts hit them. Thankfully, though, the spell worked so Diamond's attack bounced right off the wind spell. "Where am I going to find something in this chaos?"

There was an explosion next to them. One of Diamond's dressers got blown up and clothes flew everywhere. The Keybearer picked up a shirt that was just long enough to cover Sora almost to his knees. "Put this on!" He handed him the white shirt, which Sora quickly put on.

Sora held onto his brother after getting dressed. The Keybearer summoned his strength and climbed the wall with rapid speed. The two found up standing next to Tuxedo Mask, who just summoned his shield to protect them.

"The glider's outside!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's get the hell out of here then!"

Prince Diamond yelled, trying to stop them from escaping. "You can't leave!" he shouted. He was about to fire another beam from his eye when a dark storm appeared around him. The force of the wind blinded him, preventing him from stopping them.

"Perfect timing," said Sora. "Now, where's this glider?"

The trio ran outside and held onto the glider's bars. They quickly got the thing going and flew out of there before the storm ended. Prince Diamond was still hollering up a storm, while they flew back towards the Crystal Palace.

*~*

Emerald stood there at the balcony and watched as they escaped from their starship. She could've shot them down at the moment, but she didn't feel like exerting any energy at the moment. Besides, she wanted to kill Sailor Moon, not shoot him down from the sky.

No, she would wait until the next time came.

She turned back around to walk inside the ship when she saw Saphir standing in the way of the door. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a wicked smile on his face. "The plan worked," she told him.

He nodded his head. "They escaped alive," he said, "and Diamond didn't get to keep his precious Neo-King. Although, I feel bad about sneaking around like this, it had to be done."

"I agree," said Emerald. "Now, Prince Diamond can be all mine and that whore Sailor Moon will no longer get in my way."

Saphir began to laugh as he made way for Emerald. He stepped away from the door so that she could walk in, but he stopped her just as she opened the door. "Jealousy is an ugly color, Emerald," he told her. "If you let it get the better of you then it will destroy you. That has always been your Achilles'' Heel."

"I'm not jealous!" shouted Emerald. "Why should I be jealous that Prince Diamond thinks he has 'feelings' for some stupid Sailor? Besides, I watched that fight between you and the Keybearer just now. If I were you, I'd be more concerned for your own feelings for the enemy."

Saphir's face turned as he looked away from her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Emerald!"

The woman began to laugh. "AHAHAHAHA! Please Saphir, you can't fool me," she said. "It's obvious that you're harboring some type of romantic feelings for the boy. I don't blame you though; he's cute for a blonde."

"Enough Emerald!" shouted Saphir.

"Buh bye, dear Saphir," said Emerald.

*~*

Sora, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer made it to the outskirts of the Crystal Palace. The others were already on their way to come get them. Within the next couple of minutes, they would be back in the palace. The Keybearer focused on getting the others attention on them, while Tuxedo Mask held Sora in his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" said Sora. "I didn't want too, but it was just that stupid spell."

Tuxedo Mask silenced the boy with his lips. "I know," he told him ocne they parted. "I know it was against your will. I don't blame you, Sora."

Sora cried as he buried his face in Tuxedo Mask's chest. "Thank you," he whispered. "I love you, and only you, Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

*~*

On the next chapter! The Wiseman takes pity on Emerald and gives her power beyond her wildest dreams. When she fights the Sailors though, she transforms into a horrible dragon that easily defeats the boys. However, hope arrives when friends from the future offer a helping hand. That's not the end of it though. The Wiseman captures REKS! How will this nightmare end? Find out in **The Captive, the Dragon, and the Trio!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Well, in this chapter you shall get your hint for the Outer Sailors as they make they're big debut! WOOOOO! Are you guys excited? We're approaching the end of Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance!!! I know. Scary. I'll soon be starting the Infinity arc hopefully within the next two weeks. Read and review.**

**The Captive, the Dragon, and the Trio:**

"Wow, so this is what the Crystal Palace looks like on the inside!" said Sailor Venus.

The Sailors and Reks entered the palace with Future Roxas serving as their tour guide to Crystal Tokyo. They walked around the palace, marveling at all the beautiful architecture and furniture. It amazed the Sailors that one day they would actually be living inside the palace.

Future Roxas stopped in front of a pair of double doors, turning back around to the others. "That's the Crystal Palace for you!" he said. "There's nothing really left to show you guys."

"What about us?" asked Mars, "Can we…see us?"

"I'm sorry," said Future Roxas, shaking his head. "You sealed yourselves away on the top floor of the palace. Not even my Keyblades can unlock the door."

Sailor Venus frowned and kicked his feet on the floor. "Damn!" he whispered. "I wanted to see myself in the future."

One of the doors behind Future Roxas with a young, blonde haired woman walked into the middle of the hall. She wore a long, white dress with golden crescent stitched on the dress. "You keep the same hairstyle," said the woman, "if that's what you were wondering about." She stood beside Future Roxas, smiling at Reks. "Welcome back home, Small Vennie."

Reks nodded his head. "Thank you, Lady Naminé."

"Naminé!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

The young woman began to laugh as she waved at the Sailors. Golden sparkles began to fall from her fingertips with a smile on her face. "Hey boys," said Naminé, "I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece."

"You've grown up," said Sailor Mercury.

"A couple hundred years will do that too you," said the witch. "Now, we should go see how King Endymion is doing. He says Tuxedo Mask and the brothers are back."

"Really!" cheered Venus. "Then they made it back in one piece?"

The witch nodded her head as she made the others follow her behind the doors. They walked down another long, crystal hallway. Naminé and Roxas took the boys to one of the many sitting rooms in the Crystal Palace. When they sat down, King Endymion soon arrived with a smile on his face.

The king approached the boys sitting on his furniture. "The others are coming up the stairs as we speak," he informed them. "Sora is a little shaken up. The Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask are sporting a few new bruises, but they'll survive."

"What happened to them?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"They got into a fight by the sound of it," said Mercury.

Roxas nodded his head. "Tuxedo Mask fought Prince Diamond," he said, "while the younger me fought his brother, Saphir." The others looked at him confused by the name of unfamiliar enemy. He sighed as he began to explain. "Prince Diamond's brother is the one who constructed the Droids and the Dark Wedges that Emerald used. Saphir is also a fairly talented swordsman, but I still kicked his ass. I can't say the same thing for my younger self."

Sailor Venus shook his head. "I thought you just said you kicked his ass."

"I did in the future," said Roxas, "but the younger me...not so fortunate. Saphir took mercy on him."

"Ouch," said Mars. "The Keybearer isn't going to be in a good mood when he gets up here."

The doors swung open again with the Keybearer storming in without his cloak. He threw himself on a couch, resting his head on Venus' lap with a pissed off look on his face. The Sailors merely remained quite since he didn't want to get on the boy's bad side. Then Tuxedo Mask arrived with Sora in his arms, wearing clothes twice his size.

"You survived!" cheered Mercury.

Sora nodded his head, while his arms were still wrapped around Tuxedo Mask's neck. "It was horrible!" he said. "Diamond hypnotized me into having sex with him! What the hell, man! The guy is completely psycho."

"You sure you were hypnotized?" said Sailor Mars. "Its not rape if you enjoy it."

"Shut up!" said Sora. "That's not funny!"

"Well, did you enjoy it?" asked Mercury.

Sora's face turned red as he glared at the blue Sailor. "You of all people should be taking pity on me!" he shouted. "Ugh! You guys suck!"

*~*

King Endymion led the Sailors, the Moon Cats, and Reks up a few flights of stairs. Once they were finished with the fifth floor, they walked down a dimly lit hallway, radiating with a foreign energy. The king stopped in front of a door, located in the middle of the hall.

"There is something I need to show you," said Endymion.

He opened the door and led them inside the room. They saw drapes pulled to the sides, wrapped around a golden pole. At the center of the room though was a giant crystal on top of a heavy altar. Inside the crystal though, they could make out the faint image of a man trapped within the crystal.

Sora's gasp was the loudest out of all them. He turned his head to the side as he looked at solemn looking King Endymion. "Is that…me?" asked Sora. "Is that Neo-King Ventus?"

"Yes," said the king. "Sleeping within the quartz is my husband, Neo-King Ventus."

Reks shook his head and charged towards his father's trapped, sleeping body. "Father!" he cried. He felt so helpless…guilty even. He banged his hands against the quartz with warm tears running down his cheeks. "Please wake up!" he shouted. "Wake up, father! Daddy, make him wake up!"

The Sailors closed their eyes, trying to block out Reks' pain. King Endymion kept his distance as well, allowing his only son to greave for his father. The Moon Cats walked towards the crying boy to comfort him, while Luna-P hovered above the boy's head.

"How could this happen?" asked Mercury. "If Neo-King Ventus is so powerful then shouldn't the Imperium Silver Crystal protected him then?"

King Endymion nodded his head. "You are right, Mercury. The Silver Crystal should've protected him," he said. "However, something happened just before the Negamoon attacked. The Silver Crystal…it completely vanished. The planet's greatest defense disappeared, and we have yet to been able to find it. Naminé and I have searched this entire palace, while Roxas and the Sailors searched the city for it."

"And you still can't find it," said Jupiter. "The maybe…maybe we could use Sora's crystal."

Sailor Mars' head snapped up. He walked over towards Jupiter with his hand tapping his chin. "I think you're onto something, my friend," he said. "If Sora's crystal is the exactly the same as Neo-King Ventus, just a weaker version, then maybe we can use it to break the Negamoon's spell!"

Sora pulled out his brooch from the pocket of the stolen pants. "My crystal can wake up the king?" he asked himself. "You guys just might be right. Its worth a try." He removed the lid and held the crystal up in the air. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" The Silver Crystal began to blink with life. Pink rays of energy shot out from the crystal, piercing through the quartz as it lit up the room.

Reks continued to stare at his father, hoping to see signs of life. The crystal appeared to have worked for a second, but the light from the crystal dimmed out and eventually Sora dropped his arm to the side. The boy shook his head. "It didn't work!" he shouted. "My father is never going to wake up!"

He ran away from his father, jumping over the cats. He forced his way through the Sailors and his other father as well with them trying to grab a hold of them. Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion stopped them all though.

"Leave him alone," said Tuxedo Mask. "The poor kid just needs some time to deal."

"Yes," said Endymion. "As long as he remains in the palace then he'll be safe."

*~*

Reks ran from the palace, abandoning the safety of its barrier. He ran down a ruined path that led to the palace. Luna-P, faithfully, following him from behind. The boy ran as fast as his little legs would take him.

He eventually made it to a small playground that he used to play at before the war with the Negamoon started. The swing set was still intact, even though only one swing remained. The boy sat on the swing and began to push himself. Before the war started, parents would bring him here to play. Normally, it would be King Endymion who would be pushing him on the swing, but for today, he had to push himself.

"This is bad," whispered Reks. "Father is never going to wake up."

A dark cloud gathered above Reks' head. The boy didn't pay any mind to it though; he continued to push himself on the swings. "I finally found you, Small Vennie!" A dark figure emerged from the cloud, revealing itself to be the hooded Wiseman. "You finally left the safety of the Crystal Palace," said the Wiseman as he gazed inside his crystal. "I knew you would leave sooner or later."

Reks stopped himself from screaming, but he did jump off the swing and start to run back towards the palace. He was about to leave the park when his legs stopped without him even telling them too. "What's happening to me?" shouted Reks. He tried to force his legs to move, but he got zero results. "I can't move!"

"You can't leave so soon, Small Vennie," said Wiseman. "There's still so much we have to discuss about. Now, allow me access to your mind, child. Let me inside your thoughts."

"No!" cried Reks. "Stay out of my head!"

The child didn't stand a chance against the dark wizard. The Wiseman's magic was far superior to Reks' will. Within seconds, Reks' mental defense was broken and the Wiseman had complete access to the boy's heart, body, and soul.

"Where is the Silver Crystal, child?" said Wiseman. "I know you know where its at. Yes, I see it now. You were the last one to see the crystal."

Reks didn't disagree. He was the last to see the Silver Crystal. The day the crystal disappeared, Reks had made a mess at the palace and all the servants were getting mad at him for being a clumsy child. The young prince didn't like that; he stormed off after spewing a few nasty words he learned from Sailor Mars.

A few moments later, a plan formed in Reks' head. He would use his father's magic crystal to make him into a real man like his father and daddy. He snuck inside the crystal's chamber and picked up the crystal. It was only going to be for a minute, he was only borrowing it for a minute just so the crystal could work its magic on him. But what happened next scared the boy the most. The crystal reacted violently to his touch and exploded in a devastating display of light.

When the light was no longer blinding Reks, the boy was shocked to find that the Silver Crystal had disappeared. Reks spent a few minutes looking for the crystal before running out of the chamber to look for the crystal in the rest of the palace. However, as soon as Reks left the chamber that's when everything fell apart. The Negamoon attacked and his father was put to sleep.

"I see now," said the Wiseman. "You're the reason why the planet's defenses crumbled. You lost the Silver Crystal!"

Reks shook his head. "No!" he cried, still trying to fight the Wiseman mentally. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Yes, but would you friends believe that?" asked the Wiseman.

Reks' eyes glazed over as he saw the images of the Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, the Keybearer, and the cats in front of him. They were yelling at him, saying how it was his fault that Crystal Tokyo was destroyed. He was responsible for this entire nightmare. Reks tried to talk to them, to convince them otherwise, but the ghosts wouldn't listen.

"Its all your fault!" shouted his friends. "Its all your fault!"

"Reks."

The boy looked up to see his parents standing over him. King Endymion and Neo-King Ventus stood beside each other, holding onto each other's hands. They were smiling, happy, but then Neo-King Ventus closed his eyes and fell on the ground.

Endymion looked at his sleeping husband then looked up, glaring at his son. "You're responsible for this!" he shouted. "You did this to us! How could you be so foolish?"

"I'm sorry!" cried Reks. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just…I just wanted to be a real man like you…" He collapsed onto his hands and knees, crying a river. "I wanted to be grown up."

"I believe you, Small Vennie," said the Wiseman. The boy looked up, staring at the dark wizard. The Wiseman continued as his hands danced over his crystal. "It's not your fault that your so-called friends cant understand you." He extended his glowing hand to the boy with his pale eyes never leaving the boy's face. "Come with me, Small Vennie. I will help you. I will help you make them understand."

Reks felt like everything was lost. Now that his sleeping memories had surfaced, he couldn't live with himself knowing what he did to everyone. He was responsible for all of this, and here was the Wiseman offering to lend a hand to make everything right.

He couldn't let this opportunity past. He wasn't about to screw up again. He took the Wiseman's "helping" hand. Darkness enveloped them both and within moments, they disappeared from the park.

Lying on the dirt, Luna-P remained at the park without Reks.

*~*

The Dark Crystal released a powerful wave of energy that shook the entire starship. The ship was forced to make an emergency landing in the middle of Crystal Tokyo. Saphir immediately teleported into the crystal's chamber to see what could've caused to the crystal to react in such a manor.

When the boy arrived, he noticed the level of energy the Dark Crystal had assimilated. The source of this power was unknown, but Saphir knew this could lead to something disastrous. It was too much energy for the Dark Crystal.

Only one though came to mind. There was only one power source that could be responsible for providing the Dark Crystal with this level of power. "He didn't," said Saphir. "The Wiseman must've found Small Vennie."

Emerald teleported behind him with her jaw dropped. She could feel the crystal's power dancing all around her it was intoxicating. "Incredible!" she said. "I never felt such power before in my life! You honestly think all this power came from the little runt?"

"Don't be a fool, Emerald!" said Saphir. "The Wiseman is killing us by adding Small Vennie into the fold. The boy's dormant abilities are too much for the Dark Crystal to bear. It's fragile; too much power absorbed into it could cause a great catastrophe! Wiseman must understand this; he's the crystal's guardian! He shouldn't be risking all our lives like this…unless he's doing this on purpose. He might be trying to eliminate al of us."

The woman shrugged her shoulder. "You're being paranoid, dear Saphir. May I suggest you take a nice, hot bath? So what if it blows," she said. "As long as we have the power of the Silver Crystal and Small Vennie then we'll rule without the Dark Crystal."

"Emerald! Saphir!" Prince Diamond appeared hovering their heads. His legs were crossed as he carried a glass of wine in his hand. "Explain to me what just happened. Why did we land in the middle of the city?"

"It was the Dark Crystal, sir!" said Emerald. Now was her chance to impress her lord and master. She wasn't about to blow it now. "A new power was added to it, which caused it to overload. We must be careful with the amount of energy we put into it now."

Prince Diamond sighed as he took a sip from his wine. "Fine," he said, softly. He teleported back into his bedroom to further intoxicate himself.

Saphir glared at Emerald then turned his sights back at the Dark Crystal. "He's turning blind eyes to his duties. All he cares about is bedding Neo-King Ventus and Sailor Moon, again."

Emerald stomped her foot on the ground. Her anger was getting the better of her; she couldn't stand hearing that boy's name spoken in front of her. "Don't even speak about that Moon whore!" she shouted. "That brat is trying to steal my Prince Diamond from me! I won't let him get away with this. He will not steal my crown from me."

She turned around, leaving Saphir with the Dark Crystal. "I'll take care of everything!" she told him. "I need to have a word with the Wiseman, and I'll finish off Sailor Moon, for good! Why don't you go fantasize about your little Keybearer?"

The boy laughed once she disappeared. "You're going to get yourself killed, Emerald," he whispered to himself. "You're jealousy will one day get the better of you."

*~*

Emerald appeared in the Wiseman's chamber. She wandered around the dark maze to find the hooded sage. "Wiseman!" shouted the woman. "Wiseman! I summon you!"

A dark, child-like laughter filled her ears, sounding too familiar to Emerald. She snapped her neck back to find the voice. "Who is there!" she shouted. "What is a child doing in the Wiseman's chamber?"

From the tiled floor in front of her, the hooded figure emerged from the ground. The Wiseman appeared before Emerald without his crystal, resting his hands on his crossed legged lap. "I do not need my crystal to see your fury," said the Wiseman. "Now, my dear, what brings you to my quarters?"

Emerald laughed as she rested her hand on her hip. "I am not mad, Wiseman," said the woman. "I was merely making sure you could hear me."

"Oh Emerald," said Wiseman. "We've all warned you not to let your emotions get the better of you."

The woman ignored his comment as she tossed her hair back. "Whatever," she grumbled. "I'm here because I'm organizing an attack on the Crystal Palace. In order to lead a successful invasion I'm going to need our strongest warriors and powers." A wicked smile spread across her cheeks as she could already see the palace in ruins and Sailor Moon dead. "And I know you have the authorization to give me those powers."

A crystal appeared on the Wiseman's lap, which he used gaze into the future. This time, however, he was going to use it for something different. He was going to toy with the girl to get what he wanted, so he could return his attention to Small Vennie's mind. "Oh yes, I can see it now," he said. "The future, I can see our prince's true queen." Emerald's eyes were already getting misty as he made his fake prediction for the future. "Yes, she will lead us to a great victory against the Sailor Soldiers and the Kings. All hail Queen Emerald!"

Emerald's eyes lit up with stars. She was laughing hysterically, smiling like a clown. "Me…queen? Yes," she said, "I always knew I was fit to rule by Prince Diamond's side."

Darkness began to surge around the Wiseman, after seeing how easily swayed Emerald was to his "prediction." The darkness solidified and took the form a dark, crystal crown that he held on the palm of his hand. "Now Emerald," said Wiseman, "be careful with this power. It comes directly from the Dark Crystal, itself."

He pushed the crown towards her, which gently floated into her hands. Emerald held onto the crown, smiling at it with joy. There was something fishy about the situation. The Wiseman usually wasn't this generous with her or any of them for that matter. "There must be a catch," she said. She quickly shook her head, ignoring all her worries. She placed the crown on top of her head and allowed raw Dark Power coursing through her veins. "I don't care what the catch is!"

Emerald's clothes erupted into darkness, transforming into something else. She wore a long, black gown with a short, violet cape. Her hair was styled perfectly as the dark crown expanded, creating more spikes, while rich jewelry appeared all over her. The woman enjoyed her gift, laughing manically as she beamed with joy.

Things turned sour for her soon after though.

The Dark Power began to caused Emerald a great deal of pain. The Wiseman's "gift" took hold of her, corrupting her with its power. She collapsed onto the ground, shrieking in agony.

Wiseman began to laugh as his crystal disappeared in smoke. "Foolish girl!" shouted the sage. "You honestly think I would serve your needs? The Small Vennie is now in my possession, girl! I no longer need to cater to your needs!"

Emerald picked herself up, staring at him. "I can't believe," she panted. "Saphir was right. You…you a traitor, Wiseman!"

Her body evaporated into a cloud of mist that expanded all the way to the ceiling. The Wiseman continued to laugh her as he disappeared from sight to return to his work. The mist began to take a strange, vaporous shape before it took a solid form.

An emerald dragon roared with life as it spread its massive wings. Its red hair flared against the darkness, while the crown on top shimmered with dark light. The dragon swiped its claws in every direction, while it gathered energy in its jaw. A blast of dark energy shot from its mouth, creating a massive opening for it.

The dragon stomped its way out of the starship. The dragon looked around, seeing the city for itself. A roar escaped from the dragon's mouth as it stretched its body before taking flight.

*~*

The four Sailors gathered at the balcony of the palace, seeing a dark shape flying closer towards the palace.

"What the hell is that!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury shook his head. "I don't know, but we should tell King Endymion at once!"

Venus and Mars agreed with the boy. They all turned back and ran inside the palace, looking for the king. Last, they saw him; he was with the others in the living room. The ground began to shake, and the boys nearly fell on their asses. They quickly got control of their balance and picked up their search.

The boys saw Naminé and Roxas running down the hall.

"There you are!" shouted Roxas. "The others are waiting for you in the security room!"

Naminé grabbed onto Mercury and Jupiter's wrists. "Hurry up!" she shouted. "We do not have much time!" The palace began to shake once more with pictures falling off the wall and vases crashing onto the ground.

They all ran down the hall until they reached an open door. Inside, King Endymion was messing with a massive computer, while the others stood behind him. Artemis and Luna sat by the king, watching him as he worked.

The Sailors and the two blondes entered the room just in time for the ground to shake again. Sora lost his balance and fell into Tuxedo Mask's arms, while the Keybearer fell flat on his ass. The boy managed to recreate his cloak and used it as padding for his rough landing. King Endymion's staff almost fell on top of Artemis, but the cat jumped out of the way.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted Sailor Mars.

King Endymion continued to look at the keys as he adjusted all the settings. "We'll find out in just a moment, Sailor Mars. I'm activating the cameras outside to see what this commotion is all about." The king pressed one final key, and popping on the screen was the face of the emerald dragon.

Sora screamed and hid behind Tuxedo Mask. "What is that!" shouted the boy. "It hideous!"

"It's a dragon, Sora," calmly said Tuxedo Mask. This wasn't the first time he saw one of those, but he had been hoping that he never had to see one again. "What is it doing attacking the city?"

"I do not know," said Endymion. "I need to further analysis this." He punched down one another few keys on the computer to see if he could get an analysis on the dragon's makeup. Within seconds, his analysis was complete with images of the dragon's genetic cod and statistics.

Sailor Mercury gasped, marveling at the level of technology. "Amazing," he said. "I've never seen anything like this computer. It's far beyond the level of my supercomputer."

King Endymion began to laugh. "You shouldn't sound so amazed," he said, "you're the one who built this computer." Mercury gasped again, and this time so did the other Sailors. The king went back to try to understand the dragon's strengths and weaknesses before it did too much damage.

On the monitor, the Sailors watched the dragon blow up building after building. They were so grateful that the people had already been evacuated out of the city, but the level of damage the creature was creating was horrible. It didn't care; there was no tactics behind what it was doing. This was blind rage.

"I found something!" said the king. "The creature isn't a real dragon. It seems to have a human-like mind."

Sailor Venus smacked himself in the head, trying to understand what the king just said. It didn't work though; it just left him with a little headache. "Ouch," he whispered. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. "So what if it has a human-like mind."

"Then it means we don't have to kill it," said the Keybearer. "We just have to beat it long enough then heal it."

Roxas and Naminé took a seat at two, separate computers that were stationed beside the main one. Their screens turned on as the two began to punch in a few keys. Controllers flipped over from the inside of their stations, which they both took a hold of.

Naminé typed in a few more keys with several lines appearing on her screen. "Activating weapon system," she said. "Cannons 1 through 5 online."

Roxas did the same as Naminé with several lines appearing on his screen as well. He grabbed onto the controls, and tried to get a lock on the dragon. "Alright, cannons 6 through 10 are operational."

The Keybearer stepped towards his futureself, looking at his screen. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Roxas. "Go man the other computer and punch in these keys." He handed him a sheet of paper with a bunch of letters and number written on them. "You're taking care of the other cannons."

He nodded his head and ran towards the other computer that was located behind the Sailors. He sat down on the chair and began to follow the instructions on the paper. It was honestly a lot more complicated then the others made it seem.

Sora turned his head to see everyone's determined look at before turning back to King Endymion. The king still had his back to them as he pushed on a few more keys. "What do we do?" asked the brunet. "We want to help too. We'll take on the dragon outside."

The king sighed as he turned around to face them. "If…that is what you wish," he said. "I don't want you all endangering your lives more then you have too. You've done more then enough just by bringing Reks back home."

"We're helping," said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah!" cheered the other Sailors.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. "You know how determined we all are," he said to the king. "We're going to help whether you like it or not."

King Endymion began to laugh as he picked up his staff from the floor. "It amazes me how little we change even after two hundred years," he said, cheerfully. "Alright, you all win. Fight the dragon if you wish, but before you leave I have a present for the Guardian Sailors."

The golden orb on top of his staff began to shine as the king held it up. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer's abilities are constantly growing," he said. "They are in no need of new power source unless the Silver Crystal and Keyblade's power are waning. However, the rest of you aren't so fortunate. You are dependent on the powers granted to you by your wands. I cannot give you the Eternal Power you have in the future, but I can give you a greater power then you already have." Golden rays of light began to shoot out from his staff, while Sora and Tuxedo Mask stepped aside. The other Sailors could already feel the warm light dancing over their skin. "Do you accept my gift?"

"Yes," said the Sailors.

King Endymion nodded his head. "Hold out your Star Wands," ordered the king, "so that I may give you new, Planet Powers." The Sailors summoned their individual Star Wands and held it up to the king. The golden rays of light wrapped around their wands, causing the Sailors to feel a sudden surge of power.

The Star Wands changed shape in the boys' hands. Their star shape disappeared, replaced by an orb fitting their color: light blue for Mercury, red for Mars, green for Jupiter, and orange for Venus. There was also a golden heart between the orb and the handle with a tiny, six-pointed star perched on top the orb with their planet symbol engraved on their.

King Endymion dropped his staff to his side, while the Sailors marveled at their new wands as they turned back to their civilian form. "The Planet Wands are twice as strong as your Star Wands," he said. "Whenever you want to transform all you have to say are your Guardian Planet's name then Planet Power. Understand?"

The boys nodded their heads as Sora stood in front of them. The brunet looked back as he held up his brooch. "You boys ready to kick a little dragon ass?" he asked. "Moon Crystal Power!" A pair of angel wings shot out from his back, while red and black ribbons danced around him. The ribbons formed his Sailor uniform with the wings beginning to disappear, leaving behind feathers. The crescent on his forehead shinned brightly just before his tiara appeared to complete his Valor form.

"Mercury Planet Power!" The Mercury symbol on the wand began to glow blue. Zexion spun around with his wand creating a circle on the ground. He turned so his back was facing forward, while a water and ice shot up from the ground. His old uniform returned as he ran his hand through his hair, but the Mercury symbol on his tie transformed into curved heart. (A/N: the kingdom heart's logo.)

"Mars Planet Power!" The Mars symbol glowed red as Axel held it up with his hand. He circled the wand around him with fire soon shooting up from the ground. Sailor Mars flipped his hair back, letting his spikes to dance all over the place. The Mars symbol on his uniform transformed into the curved heart as well.

"Jupiter Planet Power!" Jupiter's symbol glew green as Squall held the wand up. He circled his wand around him the lightning bolts began to surround his naked form. Sailor Jupiter ran his hand through the bottom of his hair, while the Jupiter symbol transformed into the curved heart.

"Venus Planet Power!" Venus' symbol glew orange with Demyx, proudly, holding his new wand up. He circled it around him as well then stars and hearts began to rise up around him. Sailor Venus's hair began to sparkle as he spun around with the Venus symbol on his tie turning into the curved heart.

The Sailors stood beside each other with Tuxedo Mask approaching them as well. Sailor Moon looked up at his team, nodding his head at them. "Let's go!" he shouted. The boys ran out of the control room towards their latest battle with a dragon. For some strange reason, the boys were actually excited about fighting a dragon.

"Good luck, boys!" shouted Luna.

"Yeah," said Artemis, "try not to get yourselves killed! We wouldn't' want to create a time paradox now would we?"

*~*

At the top of the palace, the Eternal Sailor Soldiers were suffering from the dragon's attack. The beast reached the palace and began its assault. Beams of dark energy and fire escaped the dragon's maw then followed by attacks from its claws. It took everything the Sailors had to keep the barrier around the palace from falling.

The Eternal Sailors hadn't left that room in weeks. They were starving, they're energy was escaping them with every attack. If this continued then the barrier would fall and the Neo-King would be doomed.

However, beams of light began to shoot out from different points around the palace. They were all aimed at the dragon, pushing the beast back towards the city. The dragon roared in pain as it was forced back, crashing into several building the process.

Soft sighs escaped the Sailors' mouths, as they were relieved to see their friends doing something to ease their suffering.

*~*

"Damnit!" shouted Roxas.

Naminé turned her head to the side, looking at her friend. "What?" she asked. "We just shot that dragon down."

"I know," said the young man, "but we're out of plasma particles."

"What does that mean!" shouted the Keybearer.

"We're out of ammo," simply put by Naminé. "Damnit!"

*~*

King Endymion approached the room, sighing softly as he opened the door. He entered the sleeping room of Neo-King Ventus as he took careful steps towards the quartz prison. His hand gently touched against the earthly element, gazing upon his sleeping husband.

"You must wake up, Sora," said Endymion. "The Sailors cannot win without you. Please my love, give them the power they need to save our home."

Endymion brought his lips towards the quartz, kissing as close as he could get to his husband's lips. It amazed him how the golden, heart crown on top of his head remained perfectly still, while he slept baffled him. His hands gently brushed against the tomb, waiting for his husband to wake up.

Nothing happened though. Endymion sighed once more as he turned back around to see what else he could do to help the Sailors. When he turned around, he noticed something in the corner.

"Reks?" he said, softly. He wondered if it was his son, trying to catch a peak of his father. The king leaned behind the curtain to see if it was Reks hiding, only to discover that it was the mechanical contraption, Luna-P. "What? Where's Reks?"

*~*

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask ran outside the palace. The dragon had just been blasted by the cannons and was flying back from the city. The boys raced towards the beast, hoping to distract it from the Crystal Palace.

Sailor Jupiter raced towards the dragon, jumping on top of an overturn building. "We have to hit this beast with everything we got! Whose with me?" he shouted. He slammed his palms together, holding like if he was praying. He spread his hands apart, while his lightning rode stoke up from his tiara with bands of electricity sparkling between his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A large, thunder ball took form, which he then tossed up towards the dragon.

"I got your back!" shouted Sailor Mars. He jumped on top of the building too, while his fingers lit on fire. He circled his hand around until the fire formed a complete circle around him. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" He brought his hands together, firing two dozen rings of fire at the dragon.

The dragon was starting to circle around the palace when the boys used their attacks. The thunder ball and fire rings crashed onto the dragon's belly. A large explosion of smoke covered the sky, followed by the dragon falling, not falling, but falling. The dragon crashed into the city again, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

Sailor Moon began to jump and down, waving his arms all over the place. That fight was much easier then he expected. "Go Jupiter and Mars!" he shouted. "You guys smoked that dragon's ass!" It looked like all they needed was a little Planet Power to kick some butt! The Valor Sailor ran towards the smoke to see the remains of the dragon for himself.

Mercury activated his scanner goggles to see the damage they caused to the dragon for himself. He analyzed the beast, and saw that there was still a pulse coming from the beast. "Wait! Sailor Moon!" he shouted. "Get away from it! It's not dead."

Sailor Moon was already at the site where the dragon had fallen. The boy snooped around, seeing that there was nothing wrong. "Come on, Mercury," said the boy. "I think you're just being paranoid."

A pair of red eyes appeared behind him. The smoke began to clear out and the dragon's head rose out from the rubbles of the buildings. Sailor Moon turned around and began to scream at the top of his lungs as he was about to be eaten.

Sailor Venus began to glow with an orange aura that he released from within him. He held his hand up in the air with his index finger and pinky stretching out of their sockets, while a golden chain of hearts surrounded him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" Two chains attached themselves to the boy's hand. He threw the chains forward and had them wrap themselves around Sailor Moon, dragging the boy back towards the others before the dragon could devour him alive.

Sailor Moon was still screaming at the top of his lungs as Venus rescued him. The emerald dragon continued to crane its neck, trying to Sailor Moon. Venus quickly brought the Sailor back when the dragon's neck reached its limit. The fowl beast began to roar in frustration as it began to flap its wings, bringing it back in the air.

Tuxedo Mask stepped on top of the building with Jupiter and Mars. "This isn't good," said the caped man. "Our attacks aren't doing much damage. We need more power."

"Any suggestions?" said Jupiter. "Maybe you should bust out that Keyblade and see what you can do with it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," agreed Mars.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head as he raised his right arm up with a dark light appearing in his hand. The light extended to sword length before taking its solid form as the Way to Dawn Keyblade. "Alright, buddy," said Tuxedo, "let's shoot this beast down." A silver aura appeared on his left hand as the dragon swooped down towards them. This strange power lingered, while Tuxedo raised his hand up wondering where it was coming from.

"I thought you could use a hand." King Endymion appeared as a projection on top of the building. "I'm offering you a new ability," said the king. "This should be enough to blast the damn thing down from the sky."

Teal colored eyes met the masked king's eyes. The young man nodded his head as he bent this new energy his will. Tuxedo Mask held his hand, aiming it towards the dragon, while Jupiter and Mars back flipped off the building. A silver orb began to form in front of his hand from the new energy he received from the king.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

The silver orb rocketed away from Tuxedo Mask. Clouds of smoke blew from the ground, flying towards the dragon. The beast blew a blast of dark energy, which nearly missed the orb as it crashed into it. His new attacked proved to be very effecting as the dragon roared in pain as it crashed onto the ground once more.

Sailor Moon and Venus' jaws dropped as they looked at the damage that Tuxedo Mask did. Who knew the big guy had it in him? Normally, he would just throw his roses around, but ever since he got that Keyblade his powers have been sky rocketing.

"My hero," said Sailor Moon. He elbowed Sailor Venus in the ribs. The blonde let out a slight yelp as the brunet leaned towards him. "That's my man!" Venus rolled his eyes as he hip bumped Sailor Moon to the ground.

Sailor Mercury finished analyzing everything on the monster. His computer was drastically weaker then the computer belonging to King Endymion. A quick solution to ending the battle appeared before him. If he just froze the dragon in right places then Sailor Moon could finish the beast off.

Mercury shut his computer then started to run towards the fallen dragon. The boy jumped over the buildings, while the others yelled after him to come back. He kept up the pace, trying to make it to the dragon before it got back up.

He was now within range of the dragon's tail. He jumped into the air with frozen droplets of water surrounding him. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The droplets turned into a freezing wave of water, which he threw at the tail of the beast. His attack completely froze the dragon's tail and part of its back.

The dragon roared in frozen agony as it tried to free itself from Mercury's ice. The beast tried to shake off the ice, stomping its massive feet on the ground. Mercury began to lose his balance on the building he stood on top of when the dragon shattered itself free from its frozen prison.

The dragon craned it head towards Sailor Mercury then fired a blast of raw energy at the building. The remains of the building blew up into the night sky with Sailor Mercury rising the highest at the fastest rate. Mercury rose into the air too fast, at the speed he was going when he landed he would be easily become a pancake.

Mercury closed his eyes, holding onto his head, while the air pressure built up. His airs kept popping like crazy as he easily rose a couple hundred feet in the air. Then his ride ended, and he quickly descended back into the ground. Expecting to land and be smooshed, Mercury said his final prayer before death took him.

However, instead of landing on the ground, Mercury felt something grab onto him then was pulled close against something very firm, solid, and…muscular. The left side of his face was pressed against whatever it was, but then he heard a heartbeat and realized that it was a person. He opened his eyes and saw his savior for himself.

It was a hooded man. His face was hidden behind a dark hood, but that didn't stop the Sailor from noticing the style of his outfit. The hooded man outfit bore a striking resemblance to Eternal Sailor Pluto except it was dark green. Mercury's eyes lit up as he realized he had just been saved by one of the Sailors from the future.

"You always seem to get into trouble without me around," said the hooded man. "Are you alright, Sailor Mercury?"

He nodded his head, trying to see the man behind the hood. "Yes, thank you," he said, a little confused. "How did you know who I was?"

The man began to laugh at him. Mercury could feel the man's chest tightly press against his as it rose. "Let's just say we become very close in the future," said the man. "We should probably land, now, before the dragon chases us."

"Land?" Mercury turned his head back to see that they were in fact flying. Somehow, this mysterious Sailor had the ability of flight. The dragon was looking at them, ready to fly up in snatch them up when the mysterious Sailor quickly returned them to the ground.

He released Sailor Mercury, allowing him to walk freely on his own feet. The hooded Sailor approached the dragon, slowly. Mercury took this moment to catch a good look at him. This Sailor was one of the Eternal Sailors: he had round shoulder guards, pants that hung a tad looser then Mars and Jupiter's, combat boots, a long ribbon tied around his waist with a sheathed sword between it, and a star on his tie. His dark green outfit fit him well, despite all the large muscles. The man was clearly twice the size, muscle wise, as Pluto and Jupiter, his height was also skyscraper compared to the rest of them.

The Sailor crossed his massive arms over his well-toned chest, glaring at the dragon. "It seems the beast of legend has returned," said the Sailor. "I will teach you a lesson for attacking my friend and kingdom." He pulled the jewel encrusted, sheathed sword from his ribbon and held it above his head. "I am the Eternal Sailor Soldier of the Earth and Wind, the Hero! I am Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Uranus," whispered Mercury.

Sailor Uranus pulled on the golden handle of the blade, removing it from its sheath. The blade glew gold, while he continued to hold the blade in the air. "Taste my fury!" shouted the Sailor. "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" He slashed the air with his blade, creating a devastating wave of energy that crashed into the dragon.

The beast howled in pain as it collapsed, once more, on the city.

In the distance, the other Sailors marveled at the strength of Sailor Uranus. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus ran towards the dragon to over their help when they saw a shadow running towards them. The shadow stomped in front of them; in the moonlight, they could see that his shadow wasn't really a shadow, but another hooded Eternal Sailor.

"I recommend that you allow me to handle this, boys," said the Sailor. His uniform was marine blue; he wore the same shorts as Venus and Mercury, marine blue high-tops, and a ribbon around his waist as well with a golden mirror hidden. He crossed one arm over his chest, while he rested the other on top. The Sailor stood completely still, but retained an air of sophistication that was different to the other Sailors.

"Who are you!" asked Sailor Mars.

The hooded Sailor turned his back to them. He stared at the fallen dragon, gazing at it with his hidden eyes. "I'm a friend," said the Sailor. He pulled out the golden, handled mirror with a marine colored glass. A trident glistened over the glass as the Sailor held it forward. "The darkness shall no longer rule Crystal Tokyo or my memories. It is time for the best to feel my Light! I am the Sailor Soldier of the Deep Ocean! I am Sailor Neptune!"

Sailor Neptune held his mirror forward with the dragon's face appearing over the marine mirror. "Feel my light!" he shouted. "Neptune Submarine Reflection!" Blue light shot out from the mirror and began to burn the dragon's skin. Although, it wasn't the Sailor's strongest attack, it proved the most effective against corrupted beasts such as the dragon.

Cuts began to appear all over the dragon's skin, while it tried to fight the light. It rose onto its feet howl in agony, shaking its crowned head around. Neptune eventually brought down his arms, ending his attack. The dragon continued to howl in pain even after the light was no longer touching it.

"That was pretty cool," cheered Venus.

Jupiter approached Sailor Neptune, catching a glimpse of blonde hair sticking out from his mask. The brown haired Sailor stood beside Neptune, nodding his head at the damage he did to the dragon. "Good job," he said, trying to stay calm. "You really taught the dragon a lesson."

Neptune began to laugh as he turned back around. "It's a good thing you get a lot better with the flirting," he said, jokingly. "Besides, you're about two centuries too young for me." The Sailor walked towards Mars and Venus, accepting their congratulations.

"Another one!" shouted Sailor Moon. Him and Tuxedo Mask remained standing on top of the building. "How many freakin Sailor are there?" Tuxedo Mask shrugged their shoulders when they heard glass shattering behind them.

They turned around and found a third hooded man behind them. This one carried with him a long, glaive in his hand. He wore purple shorts with knee high stilettos, round shoulder guards, purple all over his uniform, and a strange crystal shaped design on the chocker around his neck.

This third and unknown Sailor approached the other two, with his glaive at his side.

"And who are you?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

The Sailor bowed in front of the both of them. "A pleasure to see you again, my kings," said the man, "even though we have technically yet to meet. I am the Sailor Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn."

"Sailor Saturn," whispered Sailor Moon.

The Sailor got back on his feet and approached the future kings once more. He lifted his glaive up, pointing it in the direction of the dragon. "Sailors!" he shouted. "Get out of the way at once so I may use my power!" The Eternal Sailors of the future quickly got the other Sailors out of the way, while Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon stood back. "It is time for this dragon to taste the might of the Graceful Death and his Silence Glaive!"

The blade of Sailor Saturn's glaive began to glow with violet light. Saturn grinded his feet to the ground and braced himself for the force of his own attack. "Saturn Fatal Crest!" A blast of purple energy shot out of the glaive, Sailor Moon was about to say how the attack wasn't that bad when they watched it crash into the dragon. Saturn's attack erupted in a violent display of colors, creating harsh winds that threw nearly all of them back towards the Crystal Palace. Tuxedo Mask held onto Sailor Moon, pulling him against his chest and covered them both with his cape.

The dragon didn't even bother to yell as it collapsed onto the ground once more.

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!" shouted Sailor Saturn. "It is up to you two now! Finish the beast!"

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head as he released Sailor Moon. He held up a rose, which he threw at the dragon's crown. With its purifying effects, the beast would be bound for a few moments until Sailor Moon could finish it off. "Now Sailor Moon!" said Tuxedo. "Use the scepter! Heal the human trapped within it!"

"I'm on it." The Sailor of Valor jumped off the building with his scepter already in his hands. He charged towards the dragon with the crown on top blinking and waving it around all over the place. The other Sailors jumped out of his way as he ran after the dragon. "Be healed! Moon Scepter Elimination!" A storm of crescents and moon dust shot out from the scepter, crashing into the dragon's crown. The dark crystal on top exploded in wave of dark energy that knocked Sailor Moon back.

The dragon crumbled apart into dust with no trace of the beast or the crown remaining. Light appeared from the remains of the dragon, revealing the weakened body of Emerald, hovering in the air.

"It was Emerald!" shouted Venus. "We were fighting Emerald the entire time!"

"How did this happen to her?" asked Sailor Mars.

Jupiter shook his head. "I don't think I want to know what did this to her."

A few seconds past before a dark portal opened behind Emerald. She opened her eyes to see the Sailors standing in the city, especially at Sailor Moon. "Looks I couldn't stop you, Sailor Moon. Please…stop the Wiseman," she begged before the portal consumed her. She screamed in agony as she was dragged into the darkness, into the pit.

"Wiseman," said Sailor Moon. "Stop…the Wiseman?"

*~*

Prince Diamond sat on his bed, drinking his fourth glass of wine. He sighed softly as he rested his head against the pillow. He decided to rest his weary eyes, before checking up on Saphir and Emerald.

"Diamond," whispered a voice.

He opened his eyes, shooting up from his bed. "Emerald?" he said. However, his words went on ignored.

*~*

"Wow, they actually won!" said Artemis.

"Did you have a doubt?" asked Naminé. The white furred cat shook his head, trying to laugh it off.

The doors to the security room flew open as King Endymion entered the room. Roxas and the Keybearer stopped cheering long enough to notice the distressed look on his face. Being the good brother-in-law that he is, Roxas decided to try to cheer the guy up.

"Why so bum, brother?" said Roxas. "We just kicked the dragon's ass and saved the city!"

King Endymion nodded his head. "I know…but I can't be happy."

"Why?" asked the Keybearer.

"Has something happened to Neo-King Ventus?" asked Luna.

The king shook his head, once more. "Reks is missing," he said, simply. "I believe the Negamoon kidnapped him."

*~*

The Wiseman floated in his dark space, laughing his head off. "Finally, that woman is gone!" he said, loudly. "Her laugh was getting on my nerves. Soon those fools Saphir and Diamond shall join her in death! I no longer need the Negamoon family. The powers of Nemesis and the Dark Crystal are mine and mine alone! With Small Vennie at my side, the power of the universe is mine!"

The villain began to laugh, manically. However, in the void of his chamber, another voice joined him. The laugh was familiar child-like laughter that Emerald spoke of earlier, only the voice was getting darker and older by the second.

What could the Wiseman possibly be planning?

*~*

End!

On the next chapter! Wiseman corrupts Reks to the point of insanity, giving life to an even greater enemy. The Sailors return to the past as well, but when they see the new Reks, they find themselves unable to fight him! What happens to the Sailors and what did the Wiseman do to Reks' heart? Find out in **The Dark Master!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is a lot shorter, but this episode wasn't exactly the most detailed ever. HAHA! Anyways, it's still good and don't skip over it! Yes, most of you already figured out who is Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. They'll make their big, offical appearnce in Infinity. Also, in this chapter there is a few more hints as to why I picked them. I'm done so read and review! love ya**

**The Dark Master:**

"Reks!"

"Reks!!"

"Reks!!!"

After the battle with Emerald was over, the Sailors returned to the palace to learn of Reks' disappearance from the others. They team thought he might still be somewhere in the castle, so they decided to search around the palace for him. Everyone split up and searched the various level and rooms of the palace hoping to find the boy.

However, there was no sign of Reks anywhere.

The Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, the Moon Cats, and the Keybearer reunited in the castle's indoor garden. The boys all came up with the same results. None of them were able to find Reks anywhere in the Crystal Palace.

"Where could have happened to him?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Maybe the Negamoon really did kidnap him," said Sailor Venus.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "We can't think that way," he shouted at the others. "Let's search the castle again! Maybe Reks will turn up somewhere."

"I'm not so sure," said Jupiter, "but I guess one more search wouldn't hurt."

*~*

The Eternal Sailors kept their distance from the Sailors of the 21st century. They preferred to stay with the king, Roxas, and Naminé for the sake of not altering the future. They continued to search the entire palace, trying to see if there was any sign of Reks.

King Endymion decided to go to the security room to see if he could get anything out of Luna-P.

Sailor Uranus stood at the doorway to the garden, watching the other Sailors. He kept his distance from the others, but paid close attention to what they were saying. It amazed him how hopeful they used to be when they were younger. They were still so innocent, naïve. They weren't shaken by hundreds of battles and the lost of loved ones, yet.

"I wish they could be spared from that pain," whispered Uranus. "I wish that we all could be spared."

Sailor Neptune climbed up the stairs, keeping a close eye on what the larger man was doing. "You need to be careful, Uranus," said the hooded man. "Just because they cannot see what we look like, doesn't mean you're not tampering with their past, our past. They haven't met us yet. He hasn't met you yet."

Uranus nodded his head. "I understand that, Neptune," said the Sailor. "It's just…it's just that I miss him, Cl–Neptune. Maxi misses him. You should know how I feel. Your Sailor doesn't remember you either. I'm sure the girls miss him too."

"My heart bleeds for you, Uranus," said Neptune. The marine blue Sailor leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He maintained his calm and composure, much like his element of the sea. "But I'm not going to risk changing our past. You and I have been partners for nearly three centuries, and in the Silver Millennium, we worked as partners as well. I know how you feel. Yes, the girls miss their father, but I'm still not going to risk changing the future. Leave them alone, Uranus!"

"You should listen to your partner." Sailor Saturn was walking up the steps with his Silence Glaive at his side, as usual. The Graceful Death arrived to the top, keeping his eyes on Uranus. "We need to be careful. We cannot endanger the past of the royal family and their protectors. I think it is time we take our leave…we should leave the city until they depart to their own time."

Neptune nodded his head. "I think that's a good idea," he said, softly. Neptune and Saturn took their leave, climbing back down the stairs.

Uranus looked back around to see the Sailors of the past searching around the garden for Reks. The elder nodded his head and climbed down the steps with the others. They were both right, they couldn't risk endangering their past. They couldn't risk losing the families that they had.

*~*

Reks was trapped within a dark sphere that prevented him from even moving his fingers an inch. He stared into the darkness, his breathing slowing. The shadows threatened to consume him whole. He was afraid.

The Wiseman hovered next to Reks' prison, gazing into his crystal. "I can see that pain you have buried in your heart, Small Vennie," said the cloaked man. "So much pain, no child should have to feel this way. I can see the source of your pain, Small Vennie. This is your parents' fault. They were the one who did this to you!"

"No," whispered Reks. His eyes glazed over, he was half-blind. He could barely make out the Wiseman hovering in front of him. "My parents are mean. They're wonderful and kind. They love me."

"Are you sure, Small Vennie?" said the Wiseman. "But don't you remember what they did to you on that rainy day?"

Reks did remember that day.

_He was about four years-old, it was drizzling outside, but he still begged his parents to take him outside. They caved in and the three of them went for a walk in the rain. Reks played with his new rabbit covered umbrella, splashing around in the puddles, his father told him to be careful around the water. Neo-King Ventus warned him that he might fall._

_The boy didn't pay any attention to his father though. He ran off as soon as he saw a little frog hopping around. His parents told him to come back, to not run off on them. Reks continued to ignore their warning then slipped on a small puddle, landing on his knees. The kings walked past him with the Neo-King telling him that he shouldn't have run off like that._

"_You should've listened to me, Reks," said the Neo-King._

_The teary-eyed boy shook his head. "Why are you always so mean to me!" he cried. He looked up at his daddy, holding out his hand. "Help me up, please."_

_King Endymion shook his head at his son. "You can get up yourself," said the king._

_Neo-King Ventus began to laugh as they walked away from their son. "I honestly don't understand where he gets it from," he said, cheerfully. "Maybe we spoil him too much…" _

"See!" said the Wiseman. "You're parents aren't as kind as you thought. King, loving parents would've picked their child up. They would've picked him up, they would've held him, and they would've made him feel safe! But they didn't! Your fathers don't love you, Small Vennie."

Tears began to fall down Reks' multi-colored eyes. He shook his head, partly not wanting to believe what the Wiseman was saying. "That's…not…true," he said, softly.

"Really? Do you not remember what happened on your birthday? Humph!" said the Wiseman as he gazed into his crystal. "You're so-called friends, the Sailor Soldiers, aren't much better."

The next memory flooded into his head. He remembered the day of his fifth birthday, all too well.

_The younger Reks was staring out to Crystal Tokyo from the top of the palace. He gazed at the city with tears forming his eyes. It was his birthday, and his parents were there to celebrate it. They had run off the night before for some business._

"_It's not fair!" shouted Reks._

"_Small Vennie!"_

_The boy turned around, seeing his father's Guardian Sailors standing behind him. Sailor Venus, the Soldier of Love, approached the boy first. He crouched down to his level, holding the boy's hand. "What's the matter, Small Vennie?" he asked. _

_Reks used his free hand to wipe the tears from his right eyes. "It's my birthday today and everyone forgot," he said, sobbing._

"_We didn't forget, Small Vennie," said Sailor Mercury._

"_My parents did!" shouted Reks. _

_Sailor Mercury knelt in front of the little prince, trying to consol him. "You know they didn't forget about you," said Mercury. "They just have important business to take care of. I'm sure they'll make it up to you as soon as they get back."_

_Sailor Mars sighed softly as he stepped forward. "Oh, Small Vennie," he said, quietly. He turned back to the others with a thought in mind. "Hey, maybe we could throw him a little party."_

_Sailor Jupiter elbowed his friend in the back, looking at him angrily. "We can't, Mars," he said, hissing through his teeth. "We have important business to take care of as well, remember?" He winked at the red head, nudging his head at the palace._

"_Oh right!" said Mars. Venus and Mercury got back on their feet then walked back towards the other Sailors. The red head turned around, looking at the little prince. "We'll make it up to you, Small Vennie! If we finish early, we'll take you out to the city to play, okay?" He turned back, running towards the palace._

_They didn't finish though. Everyone left Reks alone for his birthday. Not even his Uncle Roxas was there for him. The blonde said he had important business to take care of in America and wouldn't be back until next week._

"Nobody cared about me," whispered Reks as the dark sphere consumed him. He felt the darkness take hold of his mind, all reasoning slipping away into the blank nothingness. "I was all alone," he said. "I've always been alone. Nobody cares about me! Nobody loves me!"

The darkness won. The bleak emptiness of the darkness consumed his heart, tainting his purity. Reks' eyes turned red as the dark sphere released him from its paralyzing effects. He clenched his fists as he growled angrily at the thought of his parents, uncle, and the Sailors.

"I hate them!" shouted Reks. "I hate them all!"

"Hate is good, Small Vennie!" said the Wiseman. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if any really cares about you on that pitiful planet. You're its prince, those people should be worshiping the ground you walk on, but they don't. Well, if you ask me, if they won't treat you like a prince then you should rule them as their conqueror! Join us, Small Vennie; take your rightful place at the throne."

Reks nodded his head. "I want the throne," he said as the darkness flooded his heart and mind.

The Wiseman nodded his head as he released a blast of Dark Power from his crystal. "I offer you your revenge, Small Vennie! No longer will you be weak and helpless," he said. "You have a family with us now. The Dark Crystal will give you boundless power that you never though possible, now accept it and be reborn as one of us!"

The darkness completely consumed what little resistance Reks had left. Black ribbons wrapped around him like silk as the power of the Dark Crystal changed his being. Reks began to rapidly grow from a small child to the body of a late teenager. He grew to about six feet tall, his silver-blonde hair past his shoulders, his child-like face becoming shapelier like a man's, muscles developing to that of a lean warrior, and the Crescent Moon on his forehead darkened and reversed into the dark mark of the Negamoon. The little sailor clothes he wore disappeared, leaving him bare naked in the air. The darkness forged a new outfit for him to wear, something more suiting for the fallen prince. He wore a heavy suit with various colored metals protecting him from any attack; on his shoulders were golden bat wings, silk gloves with metal bracers over them, a collar covering his neck, and the coat's tail flowed down to his ankles. (A/N: Think of Vayne's outfit from FF12)

The Wiseman applauded Reks' transformation from a sad child to a devious adolescent. A wicked smile formed on the teen's lips as he crossed his long arms over his well-defined chest. "Welcome to the Negamoon family," said the Wiseman. "We should come up with a new name for you since you are no longer the Small Vennie. From now on, you shall be known as the Dark Master!"

Reks, Dark Master, began to laugh a deep, villainous laugh as he disappeared into the darkness.

*~*

Sitting at the throne, Prince Diamond felt an unusual amount of Dark Power rising from the earth. A sharp chill ran down his spine after sensing the unbelievable amount of power that was about to surface. However, the prince maintained his composure as he awaited this source to appear before him.

Within moments, the Wiseman appeared from the ground with a familiar looking teenager standing beside him. The sage bowed his head before his prince. "Hello, Prince Diamond," said the sage, "allow me to introduce the newest member to our family. Once upon a time, he was called Small Vennie, but with the power of the Dark Crystal he has been reborn as the Dark Master!"

Prince Diamond's eyes lit up as he stared at the silver-blonde haired boy. The dark Crescent on his forehead was proof enough that he was indeed a member, but the prince still couldn't believe that this was once Small Vennie. "Were you really Small Vennie?" asked the prince. It amazed the prince how much the boy grew into looking like his fathers. He had the King Endymion's hair, height, and facial structure, but his body shape, skin, and eyes belonged to the Neo-King. The boy's dark beauty drew the prince in like a moth to a flame.

"Small Vennie was weak and pathetic," said the Dark Master. "You'll find that I'm no longer weak."

"Now, Prince Diamond," said the Wiseman, "we must journey to the 21st century. With the Dark Master's powers, we'll be able to rule! No one will be able to defy us." The Wiseman and Dark Master soon disappeared into the darkness, leaving the prince to himself.

Prince Diamond rose up from his throne soon after the duo's departure. He ran his hand through his hair, beginning to laugh to himself. "I finally did it," he said. "We're finally going to get what we want. We're finally going to claim the Earth!"

"Don't be so easily swayed, Diamond." Saphir appeared beside his brother, arms dangling at his sides. "I think the Wiseman is just using us for something far worse," he said to his brother. "I'm positive he manipulated Emerald to her death."

The elder shook his head he turned back to face his younger brother. He cupped his brother's face with his hand, shaking his head. "You were always the paranoid one, Saphir. Have you forgotten what Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion did to our family? They banished us to Nemesis and made us suffer for generations without showing any mercy to use. We were doomed to pay for our ancestors' crimes." He released his brother's face and turned away. "It was the Wiseman who taught us how to use the Dark Crystal's power; we owe him a great deal of gratitude. I won't have you speaking ill of him any longer, Saphir."

Saphir turned his head to his side, looking away from his brother. "Fine," he said, defeated. There was no convincing his brother. Prince Diamond was allowing himself to become a mindless slave to the Wiseman.

"Good," said Prince Diamond. He turned back to his brother, placing his hand on younger's shoulder. "I'm accompanying the Wiseman to the past. We'll take over the past in order to take over the future. I want you to stay behind though to monitor the level of Dark Power and be ready to send our forces into the past when needed."

Saphir nodded his head. He didn't like what his brother was doing, but he'll listen. "I'll do as you say, brother."

*~*

"The time stream is in grave danger, Sailors." Eternal Sailor Pluto appeared as in spirit form to the Sailors of the 21st century. The boys gathered together once more at the garden after failing to find Reks. "A great amount of negative energy has escaped from Crystal Tokyo and is trying to enter the 21st century."

The Sailors nodded their heads, understanding what they had to do. Sailor Moon held onto Luna-P, while staring at his father's ghostly form. "So we're returning to the past then?" he said to the man. "What do we do there?"

Sailor Pluto waved his Garnet Rod at the Sailors, light shot from behind them as the Space-Time Door appeared. "Prince Diamond wishes to take over Crystal Tokyo by corrupting our past with enough Dark Power," spoke the Sailor. "He is accompanied by a strange force called the Wiseman, and there is another. I sense…I sense the Small Vennie's energy with them; however, something is not right. I'm afraid that the powers of darkness have corrupted the small prince."

The Keybearer shook his head. Blonde spikes fell out from his hood as he gazed at his father's Sailor form. "You can't be serious," said the Master. "Are you saying…are you telling us that Reks is one of them now?"

"I'm afraid so," said Sailor Pluto. "You all must return to your own time and stop the Negamoon before they can claim their hold on the past."

"We will not let you down, Sailor Pluto," said Luna.

Artemis nodded his head. "We'll stop the Negamoon for you!" said the white furred cat.

Tuxedo Mask remained still, while the others began to enter the Door. The caped Master looked at the Sailor with intense, green eyes hidden behind his mask. There was something he needed to ask before returning to his own time. Something he needed to know before he left. "What happened to us?" he asked. "What happened to cause such a drastic change to happen to our past?"

Sailor Pluto stood there, silently, hovering above the young man's head. The Eternal Sailor's form appeared in front of him then he placed a gentle hand his shoulder. "You have already seen too much of your destined future," said the Sailor. "You need not to concern yourself with what happened to your futureselves. What you need to concern yourself with is shaping your own future by how you live, not what you did in the future. Do you understand me, Prince Riku? Live the way you think is best. Do what your heart tells you. Your heart will never steer you in the wrong direction."

"Alright," said Tuxedo Mask. "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Sailor Pluto." The man turned back around, entering the glowing Door that closed behind him. Sailor Pluto disappeared into wisps of light, while the other Eternal Sailors, Roxas, and Naminé maintained their distance from them. They wished the boys the best of luck to save their future, to save Reks.

*~*

Traveling through the Time-Space Door was easier this time without Emerald running interference. The Sailors and friends returned to their own time with minimal difficulty to see that it was still the same. Nothing drastically evil had happened to it while they were in the future. It was a good sign, it meant that the Negamoon hadn't made their move yet, which gave them some time to think.

The team arrived at the exit to a small park. The trees blew a gentle breeze as nightfall, rapidly approached. "The air's so much fresher here," said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars nodded his head. He hadn't realized how homesick he was for the 21st century, how homesick they all were. "We have to protect this time," he said. "We have to save our home from the Negamoon."

"We won't let them win," said Sailor Jupiter. "We'll end the fighting in our own time."

"Where we're the strongest," added the Keybearer.

Tuxedo Mask agreed as he stepped forward. "Together, we'll save our present and our future."

"United we stand," said Artemis.

"Divided we fall," finished Luna.

Sailor Mercury sighed softly as he stared up at the Moon. "We need to find out Diamond's plan," he told everyone. "If we can find out what he's planning then we can stop him and save Reks."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he clung onto Reks' Luna-P. "We have to save Reks," he said, aloud. "I'm not going to rest until he's safe and the Negamoon is gone."

*~*

The Dark Master stood on top of the roof an office building. The sliver-blonde gazed down upon the ants of the 21st century, laughing as he was about to drown their world in negative energy. He remained still and silent as he waited for Diamond to arrive and assist him in altering the delicate, fabric of this pitiful era.

A dark mist appeared on the building across the expressway. Prince Diamond finally arrived to the 21st century after a long journey through time. The prince looked around at the primitive century, laughing at the city. "These primitive monkeys will be responsible for leading in a new era led by King Diamond!" shouted the prince. "After years of planning, my dream will finally come true. The era of Neo-King Ventus has come to a crashing end!"

He removed his earring, holding onto the piece of jewelry from the golden hold. The fragment of the Dark Crystal detached itself then floated down towards the ground, spreading a small amount of Dark Power. Prince Diamond looked at the building across from him, nodding his head at the former Small Vennie.

The Dark Master raised his arms, spreading his fingers with spheres of Dark Energy appearing in his hands. Within seconds, the spheres erupted into bolts of dark lightning that crashed into the Dark Crystal fragment. The dark lightning served as fertilizer for the small crystal, causing it to grow in a few, short seconds. The Dark Crystal fragment began to grow about the size of the building, tarring the empty expressway and the office building apart in the process.

Storm clouds gathered around the Dark Master's building as the level of Dark Power rose to drastic levels.

*~*

From the safety of the park, the Sailors could already see the dark clouds gathering by the city. Now they were positive that Prince Diamond and the Wiseman were in their present, trying to tamper with the flow of time. The Sailors glanced at each other before unanimously deciding what to do. They ran towards the dark clouds, knowing that would bring them closer to Reks.

"I don't like the looks of this!" said Artemis as he ran beside Venus and Mercury. "There's too much evil."

Luna agreed as she kept up with Mars, Jupiter, and the Keybearer. "They're trying to flood the city with negative energy," she said to everyone. "Not even Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness could produce this much energy! They're gathering too much, if we don't stop them soon then…"

"The world's doom," finished Sailor Moon. He still clung onto Luna-P, trying to keep it safe for Reks. "Save your end of the world speech, Luna. We've all heard it before."

The Sailors and company continued to run towards the dark clouds that were surrounding their city when suddenly they felt a sudden spike in negative energy. They all stopped running, gasping for breath as they saw dark ribbons appearing in front of them. The ribbons wrapped around each other, forming a sphere in the air before a mysterious, new figure appeared. The man smiled as he hovered in front of the Sailors, arms spread out in an almost welcoming gesture. His silvery-blonde hair blowing in the breeze he created, while the Sailors readied themselves for a rumble.

The Guardian Sailors stepped in front of Sailor Moon, while Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer summoned their Keyblades into battle. The man merely laughed at them with the reverse Crescent on his forehead, shinning against the moonlight. The Sailors understood that this man was working for the Negamoon, but whom he was remained a mystery to them.

Sailor Venus squinted his eyes, getting a closer look at the man. Something about him felt all too familiar to him, to the others. "Does this guy look familiar to any of you?" asked the blonde.

"I want to say so," said Sailor Jupiter.

The man began to laugh a deep, villainous laugh that brought chills to the Sailors. He held his gloved hand up with a tiny sphere of Dark Energy appearing in his hand. "Welcome back home, Sailor Soldiers," said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Dark Master, and I shall be the one who will eliminate you and take control of this pathetic century."

Luna-P's eyes began to blink then the mechanical sphere fought its way from Sailor Moon's grip. The boy was so shocked by such resistance when the Crescent Moon on its forehead began to blink wildly, forcing itself free. Luna-P began to float towards the Dark Master, which was more then enough to shock the Sailors.

The Dark Master began to laugh as the Dark Energy sphere disappeared as he wrapped his arms around Luna-P. "My dear, sweet Luna-P," said the Dark Master. The man brought the device to his chest, almost hugging the thing in a childish manner. A smidge of compassion found itself inside his cold heart.

"You were always my only, true friend." Luna-P's eyes turned black as a reverse Crescent appeared on its forehead. The Dark Master began to smile as he kept a firm grip on his 'friend'. "But I no longer need such childish toys," said the man, "you have served your purpose Luna-P. Now, you can rest in pieces." The Dark Master tore Luna-P in half; sparks began to fly in every direction as the remaining pieces of Luna-P began to explode.

Sailor Moon shook his head. He couldn't believe that this man just called Luna-P his friend then destroyed it. Who was this man in the first place? That's when it hit him. Luna-P was controlled by Sailor Pluto for protecting Reks. "It can't be," said Sailor Moon. "You're Reks!"

The others gasped as they began to realize it as well. This horribly, evil man was the crowned prince of Crystal Tokyo. How such a drastic change took place, they didn't know nor understand. Reks was so innocent and pure, and this Dark Master was his polar opposite.

"My name is Dark Master!" shouted the man. "Reks was a weak child who was always used and abused by those he called his family and friends!" A dark aura surrounded the man as he summoned another sphere of Dark Energy to his hand. The Dark Energy began to explode in his hand as he waved his arm, forcing the energy to take the form of a black umbrella with reverse Crescents stitched all over it. "No longer will I be used! I shall be this world's conqueror! This world belongs to me!"

"Stop it, Reks!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

The man shook his head. "My name is Dark Master! Now perish you stupid Sailors!" He pointed the umbrella at them with it opening on its own. From the tip of the umbrella, a beam of Dark Energy began to appear when Dark Master released the energy, firing bolts of lightning at the boys. There was a large explosion from where the cement path the Sailors were standing. Once the smoke cleared, the Sailors and cats were lying on the path with scratches and cuts all over their bodies.

Dark Master began to laugh once more as he landed on the ground. The Sailors tried to push themselves to stand, but they could feel a strange force keeping them down. The man used his new Negamoon powers to force them all to stay where they were as he approached them.

"I loathe all of you," said the Dark Master. "I hate you, I want you dead. You claimed to love me! You claimed to care about me, but I know now that it was all lies!" A dark aura surrounded the Dark Master as he returned to the air. "You lied to me! You neglected me! I hate you!" He stretched his arms from the sky then waved them down, creating a wave of Dark Energy that pushed the Sailors further back. "I WANT YOU TO DIE!"

Sailor Mars picked his head up from the ground, coughing up blood all over his Sailor uniform. The red head pushed a portion of his body up with his weakened arms. "I think…I think he's been brainwashed," said Mars. "The Negamoon corrupted his memories, his heart. I can see it now…they did this to him."

"How are we going to stop him then?" asked Jupiter. "In case you haven't noticed he's too strong for us."

The Keybearer shook his head as he reached for his discarded Keyblade. "He's not too strong," he whispered. "We were just caught off guard." He stretched his arm to its limit, grabbing his weapon. He looked over to his side to see that Tuxedo Mask was still holding onto his blade. "Tuxedo, pass me your Keyblade, I need it to heal us." Tuxedo Mask threw it at the boy, turning his blade into a beam of light that appeared in the Keybearer's hand.

"Thanks." He held the two blades together; hoping this would work as well as he thought it would. "CURA!" A wave of healing energy restored all the energy the group lost as well as healed most of their cuts and scratches. They all jumped back on their feet, while the Keybearer threw Tuxedo Mask's Keyblade back to the masked man.

Dark Master shook his head as he watched the boys try to stand up against him. "You're wasting your time and precious energy," said the man. "It's all pointless. None of you can stop me! I'll prove it to you!" The Dark Master flew across the air, past all of the other Sailors.

He landed on the ground and threw a clenched fist at Sailor Moon. "I hate you!" he shouted. "I hate you the most!" Sailor Moon did his best to dodge the angry man's attacks, but found it difficult since he was so fast. The boy struggled to keep avoiding his attacks, especially after he started to kick him. "You liar! You left me! You abandoned me! You're the worst out of all of them!"

The Sailors stood there and watched as Sailor Moon continued to dodge the man's vicious attacks. Luna shook her head, calling for the boy's attention. "You must fight back, Sailor Moon!" shouted Luna. "You must fight."

"I can't, Luna!" said Sailor Moon as he dodged a blow to the ribs. "He's my son, remember? I can't fight my own son!"

"I'm not your son anymore!" shouted the Dark Master. He brought his arm up with a bolt of Dark Energy crackling against the palm of his hand. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

A rose stabbed into the man's hand, which he held onto angrily. The rose melted away into nothing as the Dark Master glared at Tuxedo Mask. "You must stop this," said Tuxedo. "You're not acting like yourself. We never did any of the crimes you're accusing us of, Reks!" He stepped away from the Sailors, ready to face the angry man if need be. "You cannot destroy your own planet. Your own life is tied to it."

Tuxedo Mask turned his head towards Sailor Moon. Dark Master looked remotely hurt by his father's words, as he remained standing still. The silver hair man nodded his head at the Sailor. "Now Sailor Moon, use the Silver Crystal. Heal him now!"

Sailor Moon tore his brooch from his tie and held it up in the air. "I'll promised to save you, Reks," said the Sailor. "And I'm keeping that promise!" The lid to the brooch disappeared as the Silver Crystal began to release a bright beam of healing, pink energy at the Dark Master.

The man howled in pain as he felt the crystal's healing effects. He collapsed onto his knees, holding onto his bleeding hand. "Stop!" he shouted. "Stop! It hurts!" Dark Master threw his head back, screaming in pain.

His clothes began to disappear as the healing energy began to melt away the negative effects of the Dark Crystal. The reverse Crescent began to fade as well. The man curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his curled up legs. His long, silver-blonde hair shortened into a sandy blonde as a Crescent Moon began to appear on his forehead.

"Its working!" shouted Venus.

"Keep it up, Sailor Moon!" said Mercury.

The older version of Reks remained on the ground as his eyes glazed over. He felt a strange feeling of hope and happiness as the Silver Crystal restored his true memories that the Wiseman tried to bury. He realized that the Sailors were right, he wasn't treated terribly, his family did love him. He did have friends.

_Little Reks wandered inside the throne room in the Crystal Palace. Nobody was there; it would be a good place to cry. He noticed that the room was unusually dark, but he couldn't find the light switch to turn the lights on._

"_Where is the lights?" asked the boy._

_The boy yelped as he saw sparks going off and heard tiny explosions all over the throne room. At the center, at least what he thought, he saw five lights before the entire room filled with light. Reks was brought to tears as he saw his parents, Uncle Roxas, and all eight Eternal Sailors as well as the entire staff and his "cousins." They stood beside a birthday cake, waving around sparklers and blowing on whistles._

"_Happy birthday, Reks!" shouted everyone._

_Reks was still in tears as he ran towards his parents, hugging his father's leg. "I thought you forgot about me," he said, crying._

_Neo-King Ventus began to laugh as bent down to pick his son up from the ground. "You really thought we would forget your birthday?" asked the king. "Silly bunny."_

"_Sorry we tricked you, Reks," said Sailor Mercury. He carried a small, lilac haired boy in his arms, which he handed to Sailor Uranus. "Carry Maxi for me. He's getting fussy," he whispered. The larger man gently cradled the infant in his strong arms. _

_Sailor Mars nodded his head. "We really didn't have any official business to do. We just had to sneak away to plan your surprise party."_

_Sailor Jupiter stood beside Neptune, both of them carrying to little girls. He elbowed Mars in the gut again, laughing this time. "Yeah, but Mars almost blew the surprise," he said, jokingly._

"_You're not mad at us, are you?" asked Sailor Venus._

_The boy shook his little head as he held onto his father's robes. "I'm not mad," he said with silver-blonde bangs covering his eyes. He gently brushed them out of his face as he looked at his bunny theme cake._

_Roxas began to laugh as Naminé punched him in the gut. "Ow!" said the man. "Why are you so violent?"_

"_Cause it's fun," said the witch._

_King Endymion shook his head then kissed his son's forehead. "Come on, Reks. It's time for you to make your wish," he said as he took the boy from his husband. He knelt down in front of the cake, still holding onto the boy._

_Reks closed his eyes as he thought about his wish. He wished that one day he could grow up to be as big and strong as his favorite hero, Sailor Moon was. He took in a deep breath before blowing at the candles._

Tears began to form in Reks' eyes once more as he laid his head on the ground. "You didn't abandon me," he whispered. "I'm not alone…I'm loved."

"Yes you are!" said Sailor Moon as he kept his arm in the air. "Please, return to us, Reks! We all love you."

Reks was about to say something when the ghostly image of the Wiseman appeared above his head. The Sailors stood back at the appearance of the new enemy as he waved his crystal in front of Reks. "Don't listen to their lies, Dark Master!" shouted the Wiseman. "They're trying to trick you. They're filling your heads with lies!"

"No!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We're not lying to you! He is!"

The Wiseman gathered power from the Dark Crystal and began to pour it inside the boy's thoughts once more. "All of this is just an illusion, Dark Master! Sailor Moon and the others are trying to trick you so they could use you once more."

Reks shook his head as he slowly picked himself up from the ground. "I don't know who to believe," he whispered.

"Reks!"

"Dark Master!"

A loud scream escaped the boy's mouth. He stretched his body, standing up proud and straight. "No!" he screamed. "I won't listen to the lies any more!" Darkness began to wrap around him once more, creating his dark uniform. The Wiseman began to laugh as he disappeared into the darkness. Sailor Moon collapsed onto the ground, too weak to keep using the crystal. "I am the Dark Master! I never was and never will be loved!"

*~*

Diamond maintains his distance from the growing Dark Crystal.

The crystal already tore apart most of the expressway and half the building. He could already hear the screaming of the pathetic fools of this century. Soon, Dark Power would lead him to victory! He will become king of this miserable rock then ruler of the universe.

"Everything is going according to plan," said Prince Diamond.

*~*

"Fools!" shouted the Dark Master. "You understand nothing!" He hovered above the defeated Sailors and the destroyed remains of Luna-P. "The Dark Crystal is constantly growing; feeding off the negative energy you produce! This planet will be consumed by the Dark Crystal and all things shall die!"

The Keybearer struggled to get back on his feet, using his Keyblade to support him. "You can't do this, Reks," said the hooded blonde. "You're a part of this planet too! You're destroying your own home."

The Dark Master began to laugh as he watched his uncle's weakened state. "I do not belong to this planet any longer," said the man. "I belong to Nemesis! Until we meet again, you miserable weaklings!" Dark ribbons began to surround the Dark Master, once the ribbons vanished so did the corrupted child.

The Sailors all got back on their feet, while the Moon Cats jumped back on their paws. All of them thought the same thing. How could they rescue Reks from the Wiseman and the Negamoon? The Silver Crystal wasn't enough to save him, so what they needed to discover a power greater then the crystal.

Sailor Moon looked up to the Moon for wisdom. A gentle tear began to flow down his cheek before finally dropping onto the ground. He ignored the bleeding scratch he had on his arm from the Dark Master's attack. "I'll find a way to save you, Reks," said the Sailor. "We'll save you from those monsters."

"We promise," finished Tuxedo Mask as he held onto his lover's hand. "We'll find a way to save him. To save our future."

The Sailors and cats watched as Tuxedo Mask drew Sailor Moon into his arms, holding him close.

*~*

END! WOOOOO! Three more chapters left till this is over. Gosh. So little time. So little time. Anyways, I would like to thank WonderlandSyndrome for allowing me to borrow Maxi. If you've read her fanfic "Just One More Chance" you will understand who he is. Also he's also her OC so I had to beg her to let me borrow him for the Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon series. Let's see, onto the next chapter!

Saphir sneaks around and discovers the Wiseman's true intentions for the Dark Crystal when the boy is attacked by Wiseman himeslf. He survives and escapes, badly beaten, and falls into the hands of the Akayashi Sisters. The sisters nurse call on Roxas for help, and together they nurse Saphir to health. Meanwhile, Roxas begins to get closer to him. However, Dark Master and Diamond attack the city. Saphir uses this opportunity to force some sense into his brother when Wiseman silences him. What fate will befall Saphir? Will a blossoming romance perish? Find out in **Saphir's Second Wind!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I'm warning everyone now, this is one CRAZY CHAPTER! Too make up for the shortness of the last one, I added a lot more stuff into this one. I wanted to add more, but it was getting too long and it didn't make as much sense. Still, this chapter is pretty WOW! I seriously think this is one of my better one, not just because there's two sex scenes in here. Anyways. As always READ AND REVIEW! After this one, only two more chapters left of Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance!!!!!!!**

**Saphir's Second Wind:**

"Nobody understands where this mysterious crystal came from," reported the female newscaster, "but its growing at a rapid pace in the heart of the city. The government is doing its best to understand where it came from or what it is. Until more information is gathered, government officials are advising everyone to stay indoors."

The boys were hiding out in Squall's apartment after their failure to rescue Reks from the Negamoon and destroying the Dark Crystal. Squall served Zexion and Demyx their tea before giving Artemis and Luna a bowl of milk.

Squall sat down on the sofa with the other two, looking at the television screen. "I don't like this at all," said the brunet. "Have you figured out a plan of attack, Zexion?"

The younger boy shook his head after he finished taking a sip from his tea. "No, I haven't." said the boy. He gently placed his cup on the table, now having everyone's attention on him. "Without any real information on the Dark Crystal's powers and this Wiseman, I'm afraid I would only be able to lead us blindly into the darkness."

"We can't risk going in their half-cocked," said Demyx.

Zexion nodded his head.

"We need to get more information on what they can do then," said Artemis. "That doesn't sound so difficult."

"After see what they did to poor Reks and Crystal Tokyo," said Luna, "I doubt there isn't a thing that they cannot do."

Squall was about to add something to Luna's sentence when they heard the front door open, welcoming in a series of loud voices. They all turned around to see Ellone walking into the apartment with Zack and Yuffie, carrying with them some bags. Ellone looked surprised to see all of the boys in her apartment, but nonetheless she welcomed them all the same.

Zack and Yuffie took off down the hall, entering the spare bedroom, while Ellone sat on top of the sofa. "Hello Zexion. Hello Demyx," she said, politely. "Don't tell me you're all staying here too." Zexion and Demyx shook their head, which got an even better reaction from Ellone. "Good, I can't fit any more people in this house."

Squall turned around to face his sister. "How many people did you invite?"

"Just Zack and Yuffie," she said. "They were too close to that freaky crystal so I invited them to stay with us. Yuffie is going to sleep in my bed, while Zack takes the spare bedroom. Don't worry Squally; you get to keep your bed all to yourself."

Demyx began to laugh. "I'm sure he wouldn't mine sharing it with Zack though!" he said, hiding behind his hands. Squall smacked the blonde's head, loud enough for Zack and Yuffie to hear from the other end of the hall.

Zack came running into the living room with his winter jacket half torn off. "What did I miss!" asked the eldest male. "Who did Squall kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" shouted Squall.

"He just tried to kill me!" Demyx said, while holding his head.

*~*

Axel kneeled in front of the sacred fire with his grandfather. They both spent the last few hours praying for the fire's wisdom and guidance during this crisis. Axel never prayed so much in front of the fire before. His fiery mane was tied with several ribbons to keep his sweaty hair out of his way.

"Fire, Earth, Air, Sun." Grandpa and Axel continued their chanting, hoping the flames in front of them would give them the answers they needed. For the first time in ages, the two were not jumping at each other's throats. They remained calm and civilized like a normal grandfather and grandson should act.

It freaked Tifa and Zell out though.

The two of them were outside the prayer room, spying on what the other two were doing. Tifa constantly had to remind Zell to be silent to keep them from finding out what they were doing. The blonde peaked over Tifa's ravenous hair to stare at the grandfather and his grandson. They prayed like there was no tomorrow. It was like they felt something evil was coming.

"I'm worried," whispered Zell.

Tifa nodded her head. "I know how you feel," she said. "Do you thin grandpa and Axel will be okay in here, while we get something to eat?"

*~*

Riku grew worried about Sora. The brunet had been in the shower for an awfully long time, he just prayed the boy didn't slip and hit his head or worse. Now that he thought about it, Riku really thought something might have happened to him.

He jumped off his couch and ran towards the restroom in his apartment, knocking on the door. "Sora! Sora, baby, are you okay?" asked Riku. He pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear any noise. From what he could hear, it sounded like muffled tears being drowned out by running water. Riku opened the door, slowly, as he entered the bathroom and heard Sora's muffled tears from the closed shower door.

"Sora," said Riku.

The brunet was curled into a ball on the shower floor. His skin red was from the hot water and his tears with his hair flattened by flood of water. After hearing Riku's voice, he picked his head up, seeing Riku's shaky form through the glass. "What do you want, Riku?" he asked, softly.

"I came to check on you." Riku had his hands against the door, looking at Sora. "Are you okay, babe?"

Sora shook his head. "No," he mumbled.

Riku bit his lip. He just had to do something to cheer his Sora up. "Do you want me to come in there?" he asked. Sora shook his head, but Riku wasn't about to take no as an answer. He was going to cheer him up, and since the boy wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he was just going to have to join him.

Riku pealed off his t-shirt, throwing it on top of Sora's pile of clothes. He undid his jeans, letting them and his boxers slid off his body. "I'm coming in anyways," said Riku. He opened the door from the other side, hopping in the hot shower with Sora still on the floor crying.

Sora felt himself blush as he looked up to see Riku's naked form. Thankfully, though, it wasn't obvious since nearly his entire body was red from the water. Riku knelt over with the water hitting his body, protecting Sora.

"I love you," said Riku.

Sora closed his eyes, remaining in a ball. "I love you too," he whispered. Riku leaned closer towards Sora, gently kissing his forehead. Sora moved his head up, covering himself. Tears continued to flow down his face as he pushed himself away from Riku. "How can you love a failure?" he asked. "Look what happened to our...what happened to Reks? I failed to save him."

Riku quieted the teary-eyed boy, placing both hands on his cheeks. "It's not your fault, Sora," he told him. "It's not your fault. We weren't ready to face the Negamoon head on. We'll save Reks."

"How?" asked Sora. "It's not like anybody remembers him either. After Luna-P was destroyed, all memories of him were erased from everyone he's come in contact with."

"I know," said Riku. He bit his lip as he looked into Sora's watery, blue eyes. One thought came into mind, one that might cheer him up. He grabbed onto Sora's arms and yanked him up from the ground. Sora was caught off guard by Riku's actions and ended up slipping, but Riku caught the boy and pulled their wet bodies closer together. "You saved me from the Negaverse, remember? You broke Maleficent and Ansem's spell over me. You saved me from the darkness, Sora. If anyone can save Reks then its you! You're special Sora. You're capable of doing so much. There's so much love in you heart that you could heal the world with it…and you do, Neo-King Ventus."

Sora finally stopped crying. He wasn't sure if it was Riku's words or that fact his prince was holding him, but he no longer felt the urge to cry. He ran his hands up Riku's slick chest, wrapping them around his neck. Riku held onto the boy's waist, kissing the top of his head once more.

Sora pressed his lips against Riku's chest, on his beating heart. "Thank you, Riku," he said, with a steady voice. "I'm sorry I've been such a crybaby lately."

"Don't worry," said Riku. He brushed the wet, brown hair out of the boy's face. "You cry because you care." He pressed his lips against Sora's, locking them into a warm, passionate kiss that made both their bodies heat up. Sora felt could feel their members brushing against each other, while his skin tingled from the hold Riku had on him. The silver haired man moved his right arm back, turning off the water.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sora.

Riku still held onto Sora, but used his free hand to open the shower door. "I think you spent enough time in the shower," he said, laughing. "I don't want you to prune up into a raisin." He kissed the boy's cheek then reached for a towel off the hook, wrapping it around the both of them. Sora brought Riku's face closer, kissing him softly on the lips. A smile spread across Riku's face as the two pulled away. "Do you want to continue this someplace else?"

Sora nodded his head. "Like the couch?" suggested the boy.

Riku began to laugh as he took another towel. "You're a dirty boy." He wrapped the new towel around himself, allowing Sora to use the other. Sora wrapped it around his chest, while Riku kept it at his waist. The two, carefully, walked out of the bathroom, not wishing their wet feet to trip them.

They wondered inside his living room, still wet, and their members aching to be touched. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora, pulling the boy into another kiss that took Sora's breath away. Riku took advantage of the opportunity to strip Sora of his towel and removed his own towel as well. He threw them over his couch so that they wouldn't get it too wet or sticky from what they were about to do.

Riku lifted Sora up from the floor with the brunet, instinctively, wrapping his legs around the elder's waist. Their lips were still locked as they slipped their tongues inside the other, while Riku sat them on the couch. Sora's hands explored Riku's back, arms and chest so that he could remember the man that it's been ages since he last touched. Riku ran his hands around Sora's sides and thighs. The two broke their kiss and continued to explore the others body. Sora felt every line and muscle on Riku's body, while Riku's fingertips danced over Sora's smooth, hairless skin causing the boy to gasp as his skin began to tingle all over. At that moment, Sora's member ached something fierce, rubbing against the tip of Riku's member and his hard abs.

A soft chuckle escaped Riku's throat as he grabbed a hold of the brunet's bum. He had a firm hold on both cheeks, while Sora began to nibble on his right ear, a specific weakness for Riku. The silver haired man couldn't help but to let out a moan as Sora continued to work his magic on him. They both began to leak with pre-cum, while they kissed and touched each other.

Riku had enough of the teasing for one day. He laid Sora on top of the sofa then pinned the boy down with his body. The two looked at each other, while Sora spread his legs apart, granting Riku easier access to entrance. Sora nodded his head, giving Riku the cue to start. Riku held onto his erection and slowly began to ease it inside Sora's tight hole. It had been a while since they last done this, although, Prince Diamond had his fun with Sora only a few days ago. The two never spoke of that encounter, and swore the others to secrecy as well.

Sora let out an erotic moan as Riku fully sheathed himself inside the boy. Wrapping his hand around Sora's erection, Riku began to pump his lover as he started to gently move inside him. The two were locked in a dizzying dance of passion with both of them chanting the others name. It had been too long since they last touched. They weren't going to make that mistake again.

Sora was withering in pleasure underneath Riku. His member was getting the attention it wanted, while Riku pounded away at his ass. It was enough to make Sora scream, but he didn't want to get his lover in trouble with the neighbors. Riku hastened his pace as he nearly pulled himself out all the way before slamming back inside Sora, forcing the boy to instantly take all 8-inches at once. They both cried in passion as Sora's body began to tense up, signaling his need to release.

Riku felt Sora's balls tighten inside him. He knew that Sora wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was he if Sora's ass wouldn't stop suffocating his penis. Then again, he wasn't going to complain at the incredible feeling. He bent over, while Sora's legs still dangled in the air, bringing their lips together once more.

It was too much for Sora, especially since Riku continued to hit that one spot that made him see white. He began to release his seed all over Riku's hand and their chests. Their tongues continued to dance, while Sora moaned helplessly as Riku continued to pounce his entrance. Riku let out his own series grunts and moans inside Sora's mouth then moments later, he finally released his essence deep within Sora.

Sora wrapped his legs around Riku, pulling him closer to him. The two continued to kiss before Riku finally broke away. He rested his tired body over Sora's, rubbing his lips against his pale neck.

"Too long," said Sora.

Riku nodded his head. "We have to do this again," he said. "After we defeat the Negamoon, we're doing this everyday."

Sora began to laugh as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "Horny bastard," he said, kissing his lover. Riku laughed in his mouth, running his hands over the boy's sides.

*~*

"Soon the universe will return to its original state." The Wiseman sat at his chamber in the 23rd century, gazing into his crystal. "The universe will be reduced to nothing and consumed by the void! The Doom Phantom represents the end of this universe! I shall bring this universe to its knees once the Dark Crystal reaches its capacity! That is my power! That is the power of the Doom Phantom!"

The Wiseman began to laugh manically as he continued to hover over the ground. "I will become the true master of the universe. That fool Diamond and the Negamoon Family have served their purpose. They gathered nearly all the energy that I need to send this universe to the void. Soon, I'll be rid of that foolish prince and his meddlesome brother."

In the shadows of the Wiseman's chamber, Saphir hid from his sight. The young man carefully watched and listened to what the Wiseman was saying. He couldn't believe the nerve that the Wiseman…Doom Phantom had. He needed to tell his brother about this treachery.

"Silence and destruction shall rain down upon universe," said the Wiseman. "I will become the sovereign of this universe, and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me!"

Saphir felt chills running down his spine. He needed to get out of there, and soon. There was something that needed to be done before he warned his brother of the Wiseman's true intentions. He quickly turned and walked out of his chamber.

The Wiseman turned his head around. He felt somebody else's presence in his chamber. Somebody was spying on him and he was going to find out who that was.

*~*

Saphir runs down the dark hallway, already preparing to send himself back to the past. He entered the chamber, containing the energy indicator for the Dark Crystal. As soon as he stepped into the room, he felt too much power.

"This is wrong," he said, to himself. He approaches the energy indicator, seeing the level of energy that was being produced. He shook his head. "No, the Dark Crystal is producing too much energy! If anymore is added, the crystal will go nuclear. The Earth will be completely destroyed along with Diamond."

A upside down, pyramid floated from the ground. He raised his hand over the pyramid, causing it to split in half. A keycard floated in front of Saphir, which he snatched and caused the energy indicator to shut down along with the Dark Crystal.

Saphir nodded his head as he hid the keycard in his coat pocket. "Now, we're safe," he said, softly. "As long as I have the control chip, they'll be unable to pour anymore Dark Energy into the Dark Crystal. Now, I must speak with Diamond before the Wiseman shows up."

"Before who shows up?" The Wiseman hovered at the doorway, a few feet behind Saphir. The sage shook his hooded head at the boy. "Foolish Saphir. I strongly suggest that you put that control chip back before it's too late."

"Not a chance, Wiseman!" shouted Saphir. "I know what you're planning. You won't get away with this!" He held a fist up as he summoned a broadsword to his side. "I'll tell Diamond of what you're doing, I'm sure he would like to know about the Doom Phantom."

The Wiseman began to laugh as he used his glowing hands to throw his crystal orb to the side. "You honestly think that you're weak-minded brother can stop me?" said the sage. "I am the one who has been running this show all along. The Doom Phantom is the ultimate power in the universe, I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER!" Darkness began to surround the Wiseman with a miniature thunderstorm gathering around him. "Now, Saphir, if you do not wish to die then I suggest you return that control chip back to where it belongs."

Saphir shook his head as he held the sword up. "You won't get away with this, Wiseman!" he shouted. "I'll stop you."

"Foolish boy!" Black and white energy surged around the Wiseman before he gathered it in the palm of his hands. The Wiseman continued to laugh as he shook his head at the boy. "Allow me to demonstrate the power of the Doom Phantom to you!" He released the energy, creating a destructive beam of energy. The energy consumed nearly the entire room as it hit the unprotected Saphir head on.

Saphir screamed in pain as the sword shattered to pieces from the force of the attack. The attack tore parts of his clothes and created a few scrapes on his skin. In a few moments, he would be completely eradicated by the Wiseman's attack. He needed to escape now before he perished. He used what little willpower he had left to transport himself to the 21st century, where he would tell Diamond of what Wiseman was planning.

Blue energy surrounded Saphir, transporting him to some place safe. Then again, anywhere the Wiseman wasn't at was safe.

The Wiseman's attack ended, but he knew that the boy already escaped his clutches. "So he is stronger then I thought," said the Wiseman. "It doesn't matter. He won't escape me for long. I know where he is going. Nothing will stand in my way of domination of this universe."

*~*

Prince Diamond sat at his newly built throne in the 21st century. He swirled a glass of wine, while he sat peacefully. He could sense the level of Dark Power growing in this century. Soon this world will belong to him, and he shall be king.

The Dark Master appeared at his side. He sat down on the armrest with his legs, watching the Dark Power growing. "It's almost at maximum capacity," said the corrupted man. "Soon we'll bring this world to its knees."

"Yes, we will," said Diamond. "Then I shall take the Neo-King to be my bride."

The Dark Master after hearing his father's name. He snapped his neck back, glaring at the prince. "What's so special about him?" he asked. "He's ancient, not to mention already married!" For some reason, Dark Master actually felt hurt that Diamond chose his father over him. "There are many others better then my father."

Diamond smirked as he was about to take a sip from his wine. "Like whom?" he asked.

The young man stole the glass from Diamond, taking a sip for himself. "Like me," he said. He returned the glass to the prince before getting off the chair, positioning himself on the prince's lap. "Think of it this way, I'm the younger, hotter version of my father." He leaned in, whispering seductively into his ear. "Not to mention, I'm more fun to be around, and I'm more willing in bed." He playfully bit on the prince's ear, forcing a soft moan from his lips.

Dark Master began to laugh as he rubbed his hands over Diamond's clothed chest. "Now, what do you say, my prince?" asked the younger.

Diamond grabbed a hold of his wrists, pulling them away from his chest. He stared into the former child's eyes. To think, he used to be the innocent child of the Neo-King, now he was ultimate enemy of Crystal Tokyo. He could have fun with this boy, not to mention he would be far more receptive to his needs then his father was.

"Well, since you put it that way," said Diamond.

Dark Master smiled as he faded from Diamond's lap. The boy returned, in seconds, without a piece of clothing on him. He sat back on Diamond's lap, completely nude, showing off every inch of his young, lean body to the prince. "Is this what you wanted?" asked the silver-blonde.

Diamond wrapped his hands around the boy's neck, smiling predatorily. "This is exactly what I wanted, Ventus." He called the boy by his true name, before turning them both around so that he was on top of the surprised boy. He smashed his lips against his, while he lifted the younger male's legs up. Diamond grabbed a hold of the boy's member, squeezing it tightly with it getting harder by his very touch.

They kept their lips tightly locked together, while Diamond gave the boy a hand job with the other trying to tare off Diamond's clothes. The prince smirked from Reks' attempts to disrobe him. He gave into the boy's needs though, he assisted him in removing him off all his clothing before returning to the nude boy underneath him.

"Fuck me already," shouted Dark Master.

Diamond began to laugh as he turned the boy around so that he had easier access to his rear end. The prince played with his own erection, while Dark Master placed his hands over the chair, waiting for the prince to enter him. His prayers were answered, without preparing him at all, Diamond slid his aching member inside Reks' body. That was the start of their lustful act. Diamond showed the boy no mercy as he pounded inside him with no break. The younger didn't care though. He liked it rough and hard.

Reks felt his entrance being torn open with each thrust. He liked it though, he liked it how Diamond was ripping him apart. Diamond enjoyed it too. The tightness of the virgin, the screams of ecstasy, and the pain of his nails digging into his skin. It was perfect. The boy was right when he said he was better then his father. Diamond never understood why he didn't kidnap the boy and make him one of them sooner. He needed to commend the Wiseman on corrupting the boy's innocence and turning him into a sex, craved nymph.

The problem with going too fast though was it meant a quicker release. Neither one of them cared though. As long as it was hard and rough, Dark Master wasn't going to complain. And as long as Diamond got his release, he didn't give a damn.

They were both sweating and panting for air. Diamond was getting exhausted from the fierce pounding, while the former Small Vennie kept having the wind knocked out of him as he was blinded by stars with each thrust. Just as the Dark Master had his release, Prince Diamond followed and spilled his essence inside the boy.

*~*

It had been a long time since they were so blindly terrified. The Ayakashi Sisters stood on the middle of the sidewalk, looking up to the menacing sight. They could see the Dark Crystal fragment constantly growing with every passing moment. No longer did they have their former powers, but they knew that this was the Negamoon's doing. Prince Diamond and the Wiseman were behind this.

The sisters dressed warmly for the unusually cold winter that plagued Tokyo. "Do you think they're here for us?" asked Birdie. She huddled inside her sweater, gathering warmth.

Catzi shook her head as she gently rested her hand over Birdie's shoulder. "They're not here for us," she said. "If they were after us then they would've came after us a long time ago. No, I think they're after Earth."

"I was wondering when they were finally going to claim this century," said Avery. "I just never imagined that they would do something this drastic."

Prizma nodded her head as she looked to the other side of the street. A soft gasp escapes from her mouth as she caught a look at a familiar face, catching her sisters' attention. She was sure she saw him. There was no denying it. Saphir was here.

*~*

Saphir walked through the alleyway, heading towards the park. It was the closet he could get to the Dark Crystal Palace without being detected. The organic atmosphere of the trees would throw his scent off, making it difficult for the Wiseman to find him.

He needed to find Prince Diamond though. He needed to warn his brother. He leaned against a tree for a moment to catch his breath. The Wiseman's attack did more damage then he thought. His bones ached, he felt like he was about to die.

"Need…to…warn…Diamond," said Saphir.

He slowly made his way closer towards the palace before collapsing on the ground. He landed next to a bed of flowers then took in their sweet scent. "Flowers…and real…grass," he whispered. "It's been…such a long time….since…I've smelled them." He closed his sleepy eyes as he remembered the last time he had the pleasure of being around nature.

_A ten year-old Saphir knelt on the ground, looking at the tiny flower growing in front of him. A smile spread across his face as he picked his head up, calling for a thirteen year-old Prince Diamond. "Hey! Look what I found, Diamond!" shouted Saphir._

_The young prince ran across the barren field to his brother. "A flower?" said the prince. "It's so beautiful. It must be the only one on Nemesis."_

_Saphir nodded his head as he gently brushed his finger against the plant. "It's so pretty," he said. "I wonder if we'll ever find another."_

_Prince Diamond squinted his eyes as he stomped on the ground. Saphir panicked as he looked up to his older brother. "It wouldn't be a problem if our people weren't banished to this miserable rock!" said Diamond, angrily. "This is the Neo-King's fault! We had not done a thing to deserve this punishment! Why must be pay for the crimes of our ancestors?"_

_The young, blue-haired boy nodded his head in agreement. He would agree with anything his older brother said. His big brother was right about everything. That is why he would be a great king when he grew up. "I know you'll save us, Diamond," said Saphir. "You'll be a better king then that mean, old Neo-King!"_

_Prince Diamond began to smile and laugh quietly to himself. "Thank you, Saphir."_

"_Oh, Prince Diamond." The dark specter always plagued them. The Wiseman appeared behind the happy boys, ruining their fun. "It's time for you to return to the palace for your lessons, my prince."_

_Diamond nodded his head followed the Wiseman._

_Saphir pouted like any other child. He whipped the tears from his eyes and tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. The Wiseman was always trying to take his brother away from him, and the worst part was that Diamond would always leave him. Everyone always left him. He was just doomed to be all alone._

_He looked down at his precious flower, the one thing that couldn't leave. He cupped it gently with his hands, trying not to hurt the flower. "You won't abandon me, will you flower?" he asked. "When will I find the one who won't leave me?"_

*~*

"Diamond!"

Saphir woke up, covered in bandages. His entire boy ached in pain since he was still recovering from the Wiseman's attack. It took him a moment to realize that he was under the soft covers of a firm mattress. He held onto his sore head with his hand, unable to recognize his surroundings.

The bedroom was rather simple. The walls were a plain white, two windows on different ends of the room, an oak dresser, and a few pictures hanging on the walls. It was a simple design, but Saphir was still unable to recognize the room.

The door to the bedroom opened up and in came Prizma. The green haired woman wore a business casual outfit as she carried a warm bowl of soup in her hands. She gave a faint smile at Saphir as she approached the bed. "You're awake," she said simply. "You don't look as pale as you did when we dragged you in here. I see you're enjoying my bed."

"What do you mean by we?" asked Saphir. "Is this where you and your sisters live?"

"Yes," said Prizma. She held onto the tray as she pulled up a chair to sit next to Saphir's bedside. "After Sailor Moon healed us, we decided to remain in this century. We even opened up our own cosmetic business."

Saphir slowly nodded his head, not willing to aggravate his sore neck. His back was killing him to stand straight, but Prizma helped him to adjust the pillows so he could lean back. "Thank you…so this is where you chose to live after you betrayed us."

Prizma bit her lip, turning her head to the side. It looked like her sisters were right about Saphir's presence. "Yes, but we didn't betray you," she said. "Rubeus and Wiseman betrayed us. They used us to get what they wanted, but Wiseman was better at it then dear Rubeus was." She shook her head as she placed the tray of soup on top of her nightstand. "I don't care what you do to me, but promise me you'll leave my sisters out of this, Saphir. I accept the punishment for all of us."

Saphir began to laugh as he rested his head against the headboard. "Oh Prizma, you're gravely mistaken," he whispered. "I don't care, really. In case you have not noticed, the Wiseman hasn't treated me much better. He's the one who gave me these wounds after all. The Wiseman is the traitor."

"I knew that bastard was up to no good," growled Prizma. "But I can't believe that Diamond would allow him to do this to you."

"He doesn't even know," said Saphir. "He's so blinded by the Wiseman's lies. I was on my way to warn my brother when you found me unconscious."

*~*

Birdie and Catzi pressed their ears against Prizma's bedroom door, listening on to the conversation that the two were having.

"You think he's here to execute us?" asked Birdie.

Catzi shook her head. Saphir wasn't an executioner. The man was always more of a lover then a fighter. "No, I don't think so," said the elder sister. "If they wanted to kill us then they would've sent a Droid. What I'm more concerned with is when did Prizma stop hating men?"

Avery walked into the hallway, pulling her younger sisters away from the door. "Leave them alone," she hissed. "Allow them their privacy." Birdie knew that Avery knew something and the younger sisters wanted to know what that was. Avery huffed as she fixed her hair bun. "If you really must know, Prizma…and Saphir…used to be an item back on Nemesis. However, their relationship was never about love, it was about keeping the other company. The two called it quits shortly after starting. Neither one wanted to sue the other like that. As far as I know, Saphir is still searching for his one, while Prizma merely gave up on men period."

"Does that mean she's a lesbian?" asked Birdie.

Catzi began to laugh as she pushed her little sister out of the hall. "No, I just think she needs some time alone with her vibrator," said the purple haired woman. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and fix ourselves something to eat." Birdie agreed and easily succumbed to her hunger.

Avery remained in the hallway, looking at the bedroom door. She started to think about Saphir and his medical needs. "Saphir needs medical attention, but we can't take him to a hospital," she whispered. "I'll just have to call a healer." She turned around, walking towards the cordless phone. "I wonder if he's home."

*~*

"What!"

Prince Diamond couldn't believe what the Wiseman just told him. After finishing his romp around with Dark Master, the two dressed just in time for the Wiseman to show himself. The cloaked sage informed him of Saphir stealing the control chip to the energy indicator. Without it, they were unable to fuel any more power into Dark Crystal.

The prince shook his head, unable to agree with the Wiseman's words. "I cannot believe it!" he told the sage. "Saphir would never betray me!"

The Wiseman nodded his head as he held onto his crystal. "I know this is difficult for you to swallow," said the Wiseman, "but I am not lying to you, my prince." He needed to get the prince to believe him. Then he would be able to get rid of that meddlesome brat without angering the prince. "Saphir did steal the chip; he's trying to sabotage all of our plans. Something must be done about him."

Dark Master began to laugh. He instantly bought everything that the Wiseman said to Prince Diamond. It wasn't just because he couldn't stand Saphir that much; the green-blue eyed boy knew that the Wiseman would never lie.

"Don't worry, my prince," said the Dark Master. He floated up into the air, laughing wickedly. "I'll take care of Saphir. You have no need to worry." Purple light surrounded him then he disappeared in a bright flash. The Wiseman nodded his head at the prince before slowly fading away.

The silver haired prince remained still as everyone left. It just didn't sit with him right. There was no way that Saphir would betray him. His younger brother was without a doubt loyal to him. Then again…he has been acting strangely as of late. He isn't a supporter of his feelings for the Neo-King, his conquest of the Earth, and the presence of the Wiseman. This could possibly be another one of his attempts to convince him that the Wiseman was up to no good. Or, it could just be a cover up for his true feelings. The prince wasn't blind to his brother's feelings for a certain blonde haired swordsmen.

"Saphir," whispered Diamond, "what do you think you're doing?"

*~*

Prizma watched as Saphir ate his soup, in peace. The two remained silent as he ate. She kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't kill himself while eating the soup.

Saphir dropped the spoon into the bowl. He sighed softly as he smiled at Prizma. "That was quite good. Thank you, Prizma. I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't," said the woman. She took the tray from him, placing it back on the nightstand. She would take it back to the kitchen later. "Birdie was the one who made your soup." Poor Saphir, it looked like he was about ready to throw up. She hid a soft chuckle with the palm of her hand. "Don't worry, she's a good cook. Squall taught her everything she knows about cooking."

"Squall?"

Prizma forgot that Saphir didn't know the Sailors' civilian identities. Not like it would make a difference since he wasn't trying to hurt them. "Yes, you know Squall better as Sailor Jupiter," she explained. "He doesn't look the part, but he's actually a very talented chief. Sailor Mars, Axel's family runs a temple. Sailor Mercury, Zexion, wishes to become a doctor so he can help people. Sailor Venus, Demyx, dreams of making it big in the music industry as a singer. Sora, you already know as Sailor Moon, has biggest heart I've ever seen. He's taught us so much about human kindness."

Saphir shook his head. "Human kindness?" he asked.

"Yes. Although, humans love to pick fights and starts wars with one another, they also possess the ability to share a great deal of kindness and affection. It is one of their species most redeeming qualities."

"I understand now," said Saphir. He was amazed that the sisters learned so much from their enemies, former enemies. It seemed that the Sailors weren't as bad as he originally thought.

Prizma began to smile as she leaned back against the chair. "We love it here on Earth," she said to him. "It's a lot more peaceful here then on Nemesis. Although, we don't have any powers, life is still better here. There isn't as much hate here. I don't understand why our family revolted in the first place." She closed her eyes, looking away from Saphir. "I'm glad that Sora healed us with the Silver Crystal. Maybe you should consider doing the same for yourself."

Saphir's eyes lit up. Would Sailor Moon really consider healing someone like him? He was the younger brother of the man who violated him. He truly doubted that he could be saved. And why should he? His life was meaningless. He wasn't important.

He also wondered if their family was doing the right thing when they attacked Crystal Tokyo. Sure, it was unfair what the Neo-King did to them, but the Neo-King did spare their lives even after they refused to be healed by the crystal. They shouldn't have attacked like they did. What the Negamoon did was a global travesty.

That was when he remembered his duel with the Keybearer of Crystal Tokyo. He was the city's protector, but he still spared his life. The Keybearer showed him mercy the same way his brother did. Even though they knew nothing of each other and were enemies, the blonde still saved his life. Why would he spare his life?

"What you think about, Saphir?" asked Prizma.

Saphir looked up from the covers, staring at her blankly. He shook his sore head. "I was just thinking about what we've done. Was it really the right thing to do? Were our actions really justified?" he asked.

Prizma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said. She looked into Saphir's eyes, knowing that there was something else. "You were thinking about something else or should I say someone. Your eyes tell me everything."

Saphir felt his face warm up. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "I was just thinking about­­–"

"The Keybearer," finished Prizma. "I noticed that glazed look in your eyes since you fought him and everytime somebody mentions him." She got up from the chair, patting the wrinkles off her skirt. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, smiling at the injured man. "If I'm not mistaken, Saphir, I think you're in love with dear Prince Roxas."

"I'm not in love with him!" growled Saphir. "He's my enemy."

The bedroom door opened and in entered the blond haired boy. His baby blue eyes glancing back and forth from Saphir and Prizma. "I'm guessing this is a bad time," said the boy.

Prizma picked up the tray and smiled at Saphir. "Not at all, Roxas," she said. She turned around and patted the blonde's shoulder. "Good luck with him. He's a little cranky right now."

Roxas smirked as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Roxas looked back at the shirtless man, hiding underneath the covers. "Well, this isn't exactly how I imagined seeing you again," he said. "I assumed we would be trying to kill each other, not me coming all the way here to heal you." He approached the bed and sat down at the chair that Prizma used to sit on. "So…who did this to you?"

Saphir turned his head to the side, avoiding looking into those baby blues. "It was the Wiseman," he whispered. "He attacked me after I shut off the Dark Crystal."

"And pray tell why did he do this?" asked Roxas. "I thought you were both playing on the same side."

Saphir had to slowly shake his head. He didn't want to risk hurting his neck anymore then it already was. "The Wiseman is using all of us. He's really this being called the Doom Phantom that's trying to reduce the universe into nothing."

Roxas gasped. So it turned out that the Wiseman was eviler then the rest of them originally anticipated. He leaned over the bed, examining the depth of the wounds for himself. He gently undid the bandages and rewrapped them once he saw the cuts littered all over his bodies.

"Well I have good and bad news," said Roxas. "The good news, I can heal most of your wounds easily enough. The bad news, I'm pretty sure that the Wiseman is going to kill you unless we stop him first."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Saphir.

The blonde looked up, accidentally, brushing his hand against Saphir's chest. Neither one registered the brief skin contact, they waited for his response. "I don't know," said Roxas. There was no way in hell that Roxas was going to admit that he had a crush on the enemy, especially when he was there. He just needed to lie. "The sisters just called and told me they needed a healer."

Saphir shook his head once more. "But why are you helping me?" he asked, again. "It's not like we're friends. We're enemies."

"I know that," said Roxas, "but you helped me to save my brother." He dug through his pocket, pulling out his Two Across Keychain. "I owe you for that, so for saving my brother's life, I'm going to save yours. Now, lie down." He made Saphir lie on his back and dropped the Keychain on top of his chest. "Cura." Green energy began to shine around Saphir's body. Underneath the bandages, most of the cuts sealed up and the blood dried off him.

Roxas took the Keychain off his chest and put it back in his pocket. He began to check up on Saphir's wounds to discover that most of them had sealed up and no longer would he bleed himself to death. Then he checked Saphir's head. He unwrapped most of the wrap to find dried up blood, but again most of the cut were gone.

A smile crept across Roxas', pleased with the work he did. His face still hovered in front of Saphir as he felt the few scars left behind. Saphir stared at the boy, his lips were bright pink and they just looked so soft. It took all the restraint that Saphir had not to bring himself to kiss him.

Wait! Did he just think about kissing the blonde? No, impossible. That would mean that he liked the boy. No, there was no denying it, he didn't like the boy. He was in love with the Keyblade Master.

Roxas lowered his head, slightly, about to back in his chair. Saphir moved quickly though, he pressed his lips against Roxas' and took the boy completely by surprise. What was even more surprising was that the boy didn't fight him. Roxas gave into Saphir's lips, even using his hands to pull Saphir closer.

Saphir grabbed a firm hold of Roxas' neck. They deepened the kiss, while Roxas tried to regain his logic. He knew that since Saphir initiated the kiss that he shared similar feelings as Roxas. The question was how far Saphir was willing to take this.

Roxas broke free, panting for air. He stared at Saphir, stilling trying to find air. "Do you love me?" he asked.

The elder nodded his head. Words weren't exactly his strong suit, but he could do it. He could do it for Roxas. "I…I love you." He didn't want to deny it any longer. He was in love with the Keyblade Master. There was still a pain in his heart as he realized that he still had a job to do. He threw the covers off himself, and got up from the bed. "I have to go though…I have to speak with my brother."

Roxas grabbed a hold of Saphir as he stumbled out of bed. "Don't go," he told him. "I won't let you. The Wiseman will know you're coming and will finish what he started!"

Saphir shook his head. "Don't worry about me," he said. He placed a gentle hand on Roxas' chin, tilting his head up. "I'll be fine." He gently kissed him then left the red-faced boy to himself. He grabbed onto his jacket, hanging on the wall and threw it at the blonde. "Take care of it for me."

"I will," whispered Roxas. He held onto the jacket, smelling Saphir's sweet, honey-like scent.

Saphir used what little power he had left to materialized a lilac colored shirt. He covered up the bandages on his chest with it, and hoped that this would be enough to keep him cloaked from the Wiseman. He snuck out of the apartment with little interference. Birdie and Catzi threatened him, but the women knew that he still had power unlike them.

Saphir left the apartment.

He left his friends.

He left his new love.

*~*

Saphir managed to sneak closer to the Dark Crystal without passing out. Although, he still struggled to walk, thanks to Roxas' healing it wasn't as difficult as it was before. At least now, he could stand on his feet. Now, that he thought about it maybe he should've listened to Roxas and not run off.

"Too late now," he mumbled.

He stepped closer towards the Dark Crystal, sneaking into one of the alleyways. He leaned against a building's wall, to rest for a moment. Taking in a few more breaths, he looked back at the massive crystal fortress. He really should've listened to Roxas.

"Hello Saphir!" The Dark Master teleported into view, floating harmlessly in the air. He could smell Saphir a mile away, but he wanted to dash the man's hopes and dreams by making it so close to his goal. "You know, you just saved me from the trouble of having to look for you, traitor."

"Get out of my way, Dark Master!" shouted Saphir. "I want to speak to my brother!"

The Dark Master began to laugh. "Not a chance," he said. "Your brother isn't going to listen to you anyways. The Wiseman told him of your betrayal. Your poor, big brother is in shock, but don't worry I'll comfort him after I've disposed of you!"

Saphir didn't like the way the Dark Master said comfort, nor disposing of him. He braced himself for the former Small Vennie's worst.

"Stop it, Reks!" At the end of the deserted street, the Sailor Soldiers came into view with Sailor Moon leading the group. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stood beside their leader, ready to fight. Sailor Moon stepped forward, staring the Dark Master done. "You need stop what you're doing Reks. We know you're not evil! You're just being used by the Wiseman."

The Dark Master shook his head as he formed a dark, hand mirror in his hands. "I'm not listening to you, Sailor Moon." He held up the mirror then fired a blast of Dark Energy directly at the group.

The Sailors jumped out of the way. Mars and Jupiter dove after Saphir to protect him from the Dark Master's attack. Sailor Venus jumped into the air, holding his index finger in the air. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A beam of golden energy shot out from the tip of his finger, heading straight for the Dark Master.

However, Dark Master began to laugh as he held the mirror forward. The hand mirror absorbed all of Venus' attack, surprising the Sailors in front of him. "Nice shot, Venus," applauded the man. "Too bad I'm not some amateur!" He redirected Venus' attack back at Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Venus.

Sailor Moon crossed his arms over his face, readying his guard. "Moon Crystal Protect!" he shouted. A golden pentagram appeared above the Sailors, blocking Dark Master's attack just in time.

Mercury jumped over Sailor Venus' shoulders, spinning around in the air. A blue orb appeared between his hands as he crossed the orb over his chest. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" He spread his arms apart, causing the orb to explode into a series of bubbles that formed a dense fog.

The fog blinded Dark Master, bidding the Sailors enough time to attack.

Saphir pressed his back against the wall. He wondered why the Sailors were doing this for him. Why they were protecting him.

"Don't you have a brother to speak to?" asked Sailor Mars.

Saphir looked up to see that the red head was talking to him. The brunet looked back at him, giving him a thumb up. "Go do what you have to do," said Jupiter. "We got you covered!"

"Why are you helping me?" asked Saphir.

"Roxas told us to," said Mars. There was a rather bitter tone in his voice as he waited for Dark Master to react to the fog. "He said you have the key to end this war without any more blood having to be spilled."

Jupiter nodded his head. "Also, Roxas told us that you two were kind of an item now," he said, with a smirk. "Don't worry, Sailor Moon won't kick your ass since Roxas is strong enough to take him on now."

"Thanks?" said Saphir.

Dark Master sent his mirror away, trading it in for a giant fan. He held the fan in his hands, as he laughed at the Sailors. "Your bubbles won't save you for long, Mercury!" shouted the man. He began to wave the fan around, which thinned out the fog until it was completely gone and he could see clearly.

Sailor Moon removed his brooch just in time. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" He held the brooch up, pointing the healing beam of light at Dark Master.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" said Dark Master. He fired a blast of Dark Energy at the beam, canceling out with hardly any effort.

"Plan B!" shouted Sailor Mars. "Mars Fireball Ignite!"

Sailor Jupiter nodded his head. He turned his head back to Saphir with a commanding expression on his face. "Hurry up and talk to your brother, Saphir!" ordered Jupiter. "We'll take care of the Dark Master." The two of them jumped rejoined their other Sailors in the battle against Dark Master.

Saphir pushed himself away from the wall, thanking them as he left.

He walked away from the violence, closer towards the Dark Crystal. He knew this would probably lead him to his death, but he was willing to accept his fate if it would bring an end to all the fighting. He took in one final breath before letting out a loud cry from the pit of his stomach.

"DIAMOND!" shouted Saphir. "We need to talk!"

"Yes we do, Saphir." Prince Diamond shimmered out of the ship, hovering in front of his brother. His arms were crossed as he glared at his younger brother. "What have you done, Saphir? Why did you betray our family, me?"

Saphir shook his head. "I didn't betray you!" he cried. "It was the Wiseman. He's doing all of this. He's using you, all of us! You have to believe me."

Prince Diamond shook his head. "I don't believe you, Saphir. Your actions are too traitorous to be ignored," he said.

The Sailors were blown away by wave of Dark Energy created by Dark Master. Sailor Mars managed to fire his Celestial Fire before being knocked back, but the man was able to suck all the air out of the fire. Dark Master gathered another ball of energy in his hands, ready to blow the Sailors into pieces when a red rose pierced his arm.

Dark Master yelped as he turned his head to the side. Tuxedo mask stood on the middle of the sidewalk, holding his Keyblade above his shoulder. "Stay right there, Reks!" ordered Tuxedo. The masked man turned around, looking directly at Prince Diamond. "And you listen to me, Diamond! If you truly care about your brother then you will listen to what your brother has to say! You will listen to what he has to say of what is happening in the future."

Prince Diamond bit his lip as he looked at Tuxedo Mask. He really didn't like that man, but he did have to agree with him. He did care about his brother…he would have to listen to what his brother said. "Fine," he said to Tuxedo Mask. He looked back at Saphir, softening his facial expression. "What is happening in the future?"

"The Wiseman isn't who he says he is," said Saphir. "He's really the Doom Phantom. He wants to get rid of, use Reks, and destroy our universe. I stole the control chip so that he couldn't accomplish his plans and so I could warn you. Wiseman is the traitor, brother, not I!"

Diamond listened to his brother's words. His brother was never the creative type when it came to stories. It was truly difficult for him to believe that Saphir was lying to him.

Then proof came.

A blast of chaos energy came from behind Diamond, catching the prince by surprise. The energy raced towards Saphir, creating a massive explosion once it reached him. Diamond's eyes lit up in terror as he called for his brother. "SAPHIR!" screamed Diamond. "NO! SAPHIR!"

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask bore similar expressions of terror as they watched the explosion for themselves. Dark Master quietly laughed as he floated in the air. The smoke cleared to reveal Saphir on his knees, standing in the middle of a crater. His clothes were badly torn once more, as he felt his energy escape him once more.

Prince Diamond looked behind him to see the Wiseman floating behind him. "Wiseman!" shouted the prince. "How dare you attack my brother!"

"He's a lying traitor, Diamond," said the Wiseman. "And you know what we do to our traitors. Saphir has to die, my prince. He must die so we can resume our plans." He gathered another surge of chaos energy at the palm of his hands. "Allow me to end his miserable existence now!"

"NO WISEMAN!" shouted Diamond.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone. The Wiseman released the blast of energy at the badly weakened Saphir, once more. Saphir could feel the energy already as he took in his last breath. His life on Nemesis, the invasion, and Roxas flashed before his eyes. This was the end for him. The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask raced towards him, but there was no way they would make it before the attack reached him.

However, that didn't stop one boy. Running through he alleyway, came a blonde streak that threw himself in front of Saphir. The blue haired boy looked up to see Roxas standing over him, wrapping his thin form around him.

"I love you too," whispered Roxas.

Saphir let out a surprised gasp, but couldn't say another thing once the attacked reached them. Roxas let out an agonizing scream, still unable to fully protect Saphir from the Wiseman's attack. They felt like their entire being was ripped apart, leaving behind nothing but the remains of an empty shell. The ground exploded, deepening the crater that they stood in. The control chip in Saphir's pocket was freed once the attack tore the pocket to his pants.

The Wiseman began to laugh as he brought the control chip to him. He snatched the clear card in his deathly hands. "Finally," said Wiseman, "the control chip is ours once more. It is time for us to take our leave." He disappeared within the Dark Crystal.

Dark Master floated above what remained of Saphir and Roxas, laughing at them both. "You were both fools," he said. "Dying for such foolish ideals. Love, truth, and justice. Humph!" He disappeared in a storm of black ribbons, following the Wiseman's leave.

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask ran towards them. Roxas still holding onto Saphir even with their backs flat on the ground, still trying to protect him. Their eyes were still opened, but it seemed that all the life they once had was gone. Sailor Moon collapsed beside them, crying his heart out, begging for Roxas to come back.

Sailor Mercury used his scanner to see if they were even still alive. A small smile spread across his face as he sighed in relief. "They're alive," he whispered. "Just barely though. We need to get them somewhere safe."

"That's going to have wait!" Sailor Jupiter and Mars held their arms up, ready to fight as Prince Diamond approached them.

Tuxedo Mask intervened, standing in front of the Sailors. "Leave him," he told the Sailors. "Let him pass." Mars was about to argue when Jupiter sighed and pulled the red head back.

Prince Diamond walked across the ruined street, tears falling down his face. He collapsed beside Sailor Moon, looking at his brother. "I…I'm sorry," he said to Saphir. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He sniffed, wiping away his tears from his red eyes. "The Wiseman will pay for this," he promised Saphir. "I'll make him pay for what he did to you."

He shifted his weight to his side a little, looking at Roxas. He gently brushed off the rubble from his forehead. "Thank you for protecting him, little one" he said to the Master. "I owe you a great deal of gratitude. Thank you, Keybearer." The prince got back on his feet, looking at the fortress. "If I just listened to Saphir sooner…none of this would've happened!" He clenched his fists, his nails nearly drawing blood from them. "I will make him pay for this! DO YOU HEAR ME, WISEMAN? YOU WILL PAY!"

Diamond disappeared into the fortress, seeking his vengeance.

*~*

"Get them on the bed now!" shouted Prizma.

After the battle ended and Roxas practically sacrificed himself to save Saphir, the boys returned to sisters' apartment with their near lifeless bodies. Prizma guided Squall and Riku into her bedroom once more, while they carried Saphir and Roxas in their arms. Her bed was large enough to accommodate the both of them.

They gently eased the boys on top of the mattress, their blood flowing everywhere.

Birdie, Catzi, and Avery ran into the bedroom with bandages and damp rags. They immediately got to work on dressing their wounds, removing most of the boys' clothing in the process. Squall ran out of the bedroom to the living room to find the others standing there.

The brunet grabbed onto Sora's wrist, dragging him back to Prizma's bedroom with him. "We need you to heal them," he said. "You're the only other one who can heal their wounds."

Sora nodded his head as he willing allowed Squall to drag them inside Prizma's room. Avery removed the torn, old bandages that Saphir had around his head. When she was done, she was left in complete shock; a light scream even escaped her throat.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku. He leaned over his shoulder and saw it for himself. "Oh my God!" Sora and Squall entered the room with Axel, Zexion, and Demyx running in behind them. They all looked at Saphir now, eyes nearly blowing out of their skulls.

"How did that happen?" asked Sora. "I haven't even healed him yet."

The reverse Crescent, the symbol for the Negamoon family, was gone from Saphir's forehead. Saphir was now mortal, without the powers of the Dark Crystal corrupting his heart and mind. He was free from the Negamoon's control.

Axel shook his head. "That's not possible," he said.

"Yes it is," said Zexion. "Look." He pointed at Saphir and Roxas. While the sisters were dressing their wounds, somehow Roxas managed to grab a hold of Saphir's hand. The two kept a firm hold on each other's hand, and for some reason their hands had a soft glow around them. "I think that Roxas healed him."

"But how?" asked Demyx. "He doesn't have the Silver Crystal."

The boys and sisters all looked at each other, waiting for one of them to come up with a reasonable explanation. However, none of them was able to think of one. They were about to leave it at that, when a new voice entered the bedroom.

"Roxas' love for Saphir is what saved him." Everyone turned around to find the real Sailor Pluto standing at the doorway. He wasn't a ghost or an illusion; he was there in the flesh. This version of Pluto looked exactly the same as the one they met at the Time-Space Door. He maintained a firm hold on his staff as he walked inside the bedroom. "The power of love is what freed Saphir from the Negamoon's hold. It is also Roxas' love that spared both of their lives today. His love protected them from the Wiseman's fatal blow."

Sora stepped away from their bedside. The both of them were still unconscious, but they remained holding onto their hands, which brought a soft smile to Sora's face. He looked at back at the eldest Sailor with his teary eyes. "Why are you here, Sailor Pluto?" he asked. "I thought you were forever to stand at the Door?"

Sailor Pluto nodded his head. "That is true, but King Ventus also instructed me to leave the Door under special circumstances."

"What circumstances?" asked Riku.

Sailor Pluto stood still as he looked each of the Sailors in the eye for a brief seconds. He turned his sight back at Sora with an intense gaze from his dark, blue eyes. "To protect my sons," he said. "The time has come. The end to the revolution is upon us. The final battle against the Negamoon is here."

*~*

END! Yup. I even brought Sailor Pluto back to announce the epic finale! You thought the conclusion to Sailor Moon KH Style was intense because everyone died, that was nothing compared to the utter chaos, revenge, adventure, revelation, and romance going on for the final two chapters.

On the next chapter...Sailor Pluto's announcment shocks the Sailors as they prepare for the end. Due to his injuries, Roxas must stay behind with newly good Saphir. Meanwhile, Pluto gives the Sailors a special gift from King Ventus before they break into the Dark Crystal fortress. Diamond and Wiseman duke it out for superiroity over the clan. Who comes out on top? Will the Sailors survive the army of Droids waiting for them? Well, you'll see what happens in the next exciting chapter...**Diamond's Fate.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Alright, after this beautiful chapter there's only one more left! I can't believe that it's almost over. Well, here's a bonus. Since everyone's pretty much figured it out, I might as well announce who will be the Outer Sailors. Sailor Saturn is Marlxuia, Sailor Neptune is Cloud, and Sailor Uranus is Lexaeus. I know, kind of weird right, well I do have a master plan behind everything! You'll just have to wait to see till KINGDOM HEARTS: INFINITY to see how that will work! I can't wait either to get started. WOO! Anyways, read and review! Please! I want to get as many reviews as possible since these are the FINAL TWO CHAPTERS! Please! Lots and lots of reviews.**

**Diamond's Fate:**

The boys and the sisters stood up, watching Sailor Pluto's movements. The eldest Sailor approached them carefully and stopped once he reached Prizma's bed. He gently brushed his hand against his youngest son's face, electing a soft sigh from the boy.

Riku stepped away from the others, looking at Sailor Pluto. "What do you mean by the end of the revolution?" asked the young man. "What do you know that we don't?"

Sailor Pluto turned away from his son. He smirked at the Earth Prince then abandoned his staff against the wall. "The Wiseman is preparing to end this war on way or the other," said the Sailor. "The last battle is upon us, and this one will push each of you to the limits of your abilities. We must stay strong."

"We?" asked Sora.

Pluto nodded his head. "I will accompany you for this battle," said the man. "We will stop the Wiseman and the Negamoon together." The Sailors and Riku all glanced at each other before agreeing with the ancient king. The king sat down at the edge of the bed with his hands on his lap. "We end this tomorrow," said Pluto. "Spend the rest of the night with your loved ones. This just may very well be the last chance you'll get to see them."

Squall shook his head at the king. "Don't even say that!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" agreed Axel. "We already died once! We're not going to die again. We'll be there once the smoke clears."

"That's right!" agreed Demyx.

Zexion tossed his hair back with his right hand then looked at the king. "You're not getting rid of us that easily," said the boy. "We're not leaving Sora alone again."

Sora looked over at his friends with a tear running down his face. He still remembered how much it hurt watching his friends die during the battle with the Doom and Gloom Girls. With each death, a fourth of his heart was ripped apart. "Thank you, guys," said the boy. "We'll face this evil together."

"And come out together," finished Riku. He grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand, holding it tight.

Sailor Pluto began to smile, glancing at everyone's determined expressions. "Alright then," said the Sailor. "I'm glad to see you all so strong and confident in yourselves. That just may help you to survive."

*~*

The next morning, Sora had Luna wake him up extra early. The cat nearly had to scratch his pretty face to make him get up, but he did wake up early. He took a quick shower and dressed warmly. He needed to sneak out quietly and before his parents woke up.

He managed to convince his parents that Roxas was spending the night at Zexion's place for a project that he had to do for class. They easily bought that since Roxas always turned to the brainy Sailor for help. Now, he just needed to sneak out before his parents suspected anything suspicious. He'll take being grounded this one time since it meant saving the world.

"Come on, Luna," whispered Sora. He was fully dressed in blue jeans and a Fist Full of Assholes t-shirt that Demyx made him with a thick sweater over it. He quietly slid his bedroom window open, letting the cat get out of there first.

"Be careful, Sora," warned the cat. "Try not to slip this time."

Sora shook his head as he got one foot out. "I won't trip, this time." Once he was completely out, he slid down his window. Normally, the Sun would already be rising, but the thick blanket of clouds produced by the Dark Crystal, blocked out most of the sunlight. "We have to end this," he said as he crawled down the tree.

He jumped onto the grass with Luna following his example. The two ran out of the gate to their house, Sora being sure to lock it behind him. They started to run down the empty streets. Not even the police dared to show themselves for fear of the Dark Crystal.

"This city is going to hell," said Luna.

Sora agreed as he ran towards the sisters' apartment. "We have to stop the Wiseman and rescue Reks. I wonder how Diamond is fairing against him?" he questioned. Prince Diamond said he would avenge Saphir after the Wiseman's near fatal attack. He wondered how much longer the prince could last until they arrived.

"Hey Sora!"

They stopped running after hearing a familiar voice calling for the boy. They both looked back to see three figures running towards them. Sora looked a little closer and realized them to be Naminé, Kairi, and Tidus! What were they doing here?

Tidus was the first to reach them. The sporty, blonde haired boy was taking in air when Kairi and Naminé reached them. Sora shook his head at his friends. "What are you guys doing out here?" asked the brunet. "It's dangerous."

"We can say the same for you!" said Tidus. "But we know that's not going to stop you, not like it ever has."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora. Luna remained completely silent as she listened to their conversation.

Kairi stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Sora's hands. "We don't know how, but we know you're at the center of all this," said the red head. "Somehow, you seem to know more about what's going on then anyone else…except for Zexion." She shook her head with wild, red hair flying all over the place. "That's not the point though! We know you're going to get involved with this Sora, and we just wanted to say good luck."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Be careful, Sora," she said, nearly in tears.

Sora smiled as he hugged her back. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I will." Kairi finally released him from her death grip. Naminé approached him, simply nodding her head. The young, blonde knew about everything. Sora already clued her in last night, so she already gave him her full support. "I'll see you later, Naminé."

"Of course," she said, smiling.

Tidus stepped forward, panting the brunet's back. "Take care of yourself, Sora," said the young blond. "I don't want you to come back in a body bag."

Sora laughed at his old friend. He nodded his head before elbowing him in the stomach, more abs then stomach, just for old time's sake. "I'll be fine," he said. Tidus let out his own laugh before bumping into Sora's ass. The blond walked over towards Kairi, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "Take care of yourselves," he said, waving them off.

They nodded their heads as they went back to their own homes.

Luna stepped away from Sora's side, walking in the direction of the sisters' apartment. "We should get going," said the cat. "The others are probably already there." Sora sighed, softly, as he followed the cat. The two ran all the way to the apartment.

*~*

Prizma changed the rags on the boys' heads. She almost had no sleep last night since she spent the entire night taking care of the injured boys. Thankfully, Sailor Pluto offered his services, and assisted her in nursing the boys. He did more of the heavy lifting and the boys' lower regions since Prizma refused to go anywhere below the chest.

Avery entered the bedroom, carrying a tray of food for them. Overnight, the boys made remarkable progress in their health. The sisters and Pluto concluded that Roxas and Saphir should be all better by the end of that day. It was still decided though that Roxas would not participate in the final battle for his own safety.

"But I can help!" said the sleepy blond. He rubbed his tired eyes with his right hand since his left was clenching onto Saphir's right hand. Their hands still glew with a supernatural aura that was healing their injuries. "I can fight!" he assured them. "I want to fight."

Sailor Pluto knelt down beside his son. "You can't fight, Roxas," said the king. He held onto his right hand firmly. "You're still too weak for this battle. You would only be putting yourself and your friends in danger."

"But!"

"Just stay here, Roxas," whispered Saphir. With his blue eyes, he stared blankly at the ceiling after waking up, while Prizma rewrapped bandages on his head. "I didn't listen to you when you told me to stay and look what happened to us." His words were barely audible, since he suffered the most injury. Roxas knew all too well, what he meant.

Roxas sighed, lying back against the mattress. "Fine," he surrendered. "I'll stay here, but I won't like it."

Sailor Pluto began to laugh as he released his son's hand. "That's alright. You don't have to enjoy your stay if you don't want too," said the Sailor.

"I won't," growled Roxas.

"Oh joy," said Pluto as he stood back up. He turned over towards Avery with a wicked smile on his face. "Is it bad to say that I'm grateful I didn't have to raise that?" Avery and Prizma started to laugh, but Roxas stretched his sore leg, kicking his father's knee. Pluto laughed, feeling almost no pain at all. "You know, I can ground you."

"I'd like to see you try!" said Roxas. "I can take you!"

Squall and Zexion walked inside the bedroom with Catzi following behind them. The brunet began to laugh as he watched Roxas getting ready to take on Pluto. "I'd be careful if I were you," he warned the Sailor. "I've seen him fight bad guys twice his size."

Pluto hid his laugh behind his gauntlet. He turned around, picking up his staff from the wall. "Are you boys ready?" asked the Sailor. "The time is nearly upon us."

"I don't know about those wimps, but I am." Axel pushed Zexion and Squall out of his way as he entered into the bedroom. He crossed his arms over his jacket, focusing on the Sailor. "So how much longer till the others show up?"

Demyx jumped inside the bedroom with Birdie chasing after him. He was waving around a piece of toast, which he nibbled on along the way. "I'm here!" he shouted.

Birdie finally caught up to him, and grabbed the piece of toast away from him. She swatted him in the back of the head with her hand. "Next time you try to steal my breakfast, I suggest you don't!" shouted the woman.

Artemis jumped on Zexion's shoulder, catching the boy by surprise. "What's cooking, Brains?" said the feline.

Zexion rolled his eyes as he pulled the cat off his shoulders. "It's good to see you too, Artemis," he said, cradling the cat.

"Where's Sora, Luna, and Riku?" asked Demyx.

"I'm here." Riku entered the bedroom, alone. "Sora and Luna…I can't speak for them."

Axel rolled his eyes. "They probably woke up late, again."

"I just love the confidence you have in me, Axel," said Sora. The boy stood at the doorway with a big smile on his face. "We all here then?" Luna jumped from behind him, hopping on top of the bed. The others nodded their heads then Sora dug through his pocket, pulling out his brooch. "Let's get going then."

Demyx nodded his head. He ran over towards the bed, putting a hand on Roxas' leg. "I guess we'll be seeing you later, kiddo!" said the blond. "Try not to get into too much trouble without us around."

Roxas began to laugh. "I'll try not too," he said.

"Later Rox," said Axel.

"Behave Roxas," added Sora.

Roxas rolled his eyes, throwing them all the finger. "Just go already!"

Saphir held back a laugh as he pulled the boy's hand down. "Be nice," he whispered, once more. Roxas caved in, and crawled against him. He turned his head to the side, looking at Sora for a moment. "Don't be too rough with my brother," he said. "Save him from the Wiseman, if you can."

"Good luck, you guys!" cheered Birdie.

"Kick some ass," added Catzi.

"Try not to get into too much trouble," said Avery.

"Do your best," finished Prizma.

"You can do it!" added Luna and Artemis.

The boys nodded their heads as they walked out of the apartment with Sailor Pluto joining them from behind.

*~*

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sora waved his hand over his brooch, activating the Silver Crystal's power. Red and black ribbons began to shot out from it, wrapping around his form, while a pair of angel wings came out from his back. The ribbons formed together, creating his Valor form. A black vest and red shorts with a fleur-de-lis stitched onto the fabric, black knee-high boots, and red elbow-length gloves. His tiara appeared on his forehead with a red gem at the center and the brooch attached to his tie.

"Mercury Planet Power!" Zexion twirled his Planet Wand around him to form a circle. A wave of frozen water surrounding his naked body and gave him new clothes. He wore a white vest with a light blue collar, a pair of stud earrings, gloves, blue-gemmed tiara and tie with a heart clipped onto his tie. His short shorts felt comfortable after all this time and his blue, knee-high boots.

"Mars Planet Power!" Axel spun around in his circle with his Planet Wand in hand. Fire exploded all around his nude form, creating his uniform. He wore a white vest with a red collar and tie, gloves, star earrings, a red-gemmed tiara, tight red pants, and white high-tops.

"Jupiter Planet Power!" Squall swung his Planet Wand around with a green circle forming on the ground. Lightning exploded around his naked body and gave him his Sailor uniform. He wore a vest with a green collar and tie with a clipped on heart, a green-gemmed tiara, tight green pants, gloves, lion-shaped earrings, and black combat boots.

"Venus Planet Power!" Demyx spun around, waving his Planet Wand around. Stars shot up from the ground, covering his nudity. His orange Sailor uniform appeared orange short shorts and high tops, a vest with an orange collar and tie, gloves, earrings, and orange-gemmed tiara.

"Tuxedo Power!" Riku held up a rose, which petals exploded in a red storm. The petals danced around him, replacing his old clothes for a black tuxedo. The silver haired man caught his top hat as his white mask covered his eyes, placing the hat on his head.

*~*

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask arrived outside of the fortress. The streets were completely abandoned. Not even a stray cat or dog dared to roam the streets around the crystal. The guys looked at the massive obelisk that grew larger with each passing second.

Sailor Moon shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me!" he shouted. "That thing is getting bigger! How are we supposed to stop that thing?"

"My concern is how we are going to get in," said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury got his minicomputer out and started to analysis the Dark Crystal fortress. He tried to gather together all the data he could on it, but every turn he took came up with a blank. "Damnit!" Flipping the screen down, he put it back in his pocket. "I can't find a way inside this stupid fortress! There's too much negative energy surrounding it."

"We can always get in the old-fashioned way!" said Sailor Jupiter. His fists were already sparking with electricity as he held them up. "We can just make our own door."

Sailor Mars began to smile as he held up his own flaming fists. "Would you mind if I joined you?" asked the red head.

"It would be my pleasure. Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Fire and lighting crashed into the fortress, creating a massive explosion. The Sailors covered their faces, waiting for the smoke to clear. Once the smokescreen passed, they saw that there was a large hole from the boys' attacks. However, with each passing second, the hole grew smaller as the crystal regenerated itself.

Tuxedo Mask quickly grabbed onto Sailor Moon's wrist, dragging him forward. "We have to hurry!" he shouted to the others. "We have to get inside before the doorway closes." The others chased after him and, miraculously, all the Sailors made it inside the fortress before the crystal sealed itself shut. Once inside, the Sailors got to work on a plan of attack.

*~*

Prince Diamond stormed around the fortress for hours. He searched every nuke and cranny for the Wiseman, but the damn sage eluded him everytime. The prince was fuming in rage after failing to find the Wiseman. He blew apart half the fortress, trying to find him.

"Where are you, Wiseman?" shouted the prince. "Show yourself at once, you miserable bastard."

A deep, dark laugh overwhelmed his hearing. He looked around to find the source of the voice, thinking that it was the Wiseman. To his disappointment, the Dark Master was the one who emerged from the shadows of the dark corridor.

Prince Diamond clenched his fists and teeth. He wanted to scream, to destroy the boy, but he knew that wouldn't get the results he wanted. There was still so much information he could force out of him. Questions that he wanted answered, at once. "You were using me, weren't you, Dark Master?" asked the prince. "You played with my emotions, you mindless slave of Wiseman!"

Dark Master continued to laugh as he approached Diamond. He covered his mouth with his gloved right hand, while his left stayed on his waist. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out," said the man. "You really are a lot dumber then stupid Saphir gave you credit for. You honestly believed that you could satisfy my needs." The master continued to laugh as he danced around the prince, waving his arms around. The darkness from the fortress began to surround the still prince. "I don't need you, Prince Diamond. You're just a mindless fool who follows his penis, instead of using your mind!"

"Go to Hell, boy!" shouted the Prince.

"Only if you'll join me." The darkness blanketed the hallway. Diamond teleported for higher ground to catch the boy-man off guard, but the Dark Master was already anticipating all of his moves. The Dark Master danced in the darkness, dodging all of Prince Diamond's attacks.

The prince fired bolts of Dark Energy from his hands, which Dark Master easily danced out of the way of. The master's laughter continued as Diamond dug up every ounce of power he had and threw it at him. Darkness continued to engulf the battlefield in every corner, but the men felt the most comfortable in the dark.

After firing bullet like beams at the master, Diamond dropped his arm to his side. He needed a better strategy to attack the Dark Master. The Wiseman fueled the boy with enough Dark Power to take on all the Sailors, and if that was the case then Diamond almost didn't want to see the true power of the Wiseman. He couldn't give up though. He promised Saphir that he would make things right. He wasn't going to stop until the Wiseman was nothing but a distant nightmare.

"Do you give up yet?" asked the Dark Master.

Prince Diamond took this as his opportunity to laugh. The Dark Master forgot that fact that the prince's powers came from the Dark Crystal as well. He grew up, feeding off its energy; the battle was nowhere near finished. "Not even close," said the prince.

The master was about to deliver a clever comeback when Diamond gathered a blast of Dark Energy, which he fired at the boy. Diamond's attack clipped him on the shoulder, but it provided enough force to hurl him against the wall, bashing his skull against the crystal. The master groaned in pain as Diamond prepared his next attack. The prince released a wave of Dark Power that blew away the darkness, cracked the wall and floor, and tore apart half of the Dark Master's clothes and scrapped his skin.

"Ouch," said the master. He fell on the ground, using what was left of his armor to cushion his fall. He panted for air and regretted listening to the Wiseman for sending him to fight the prince. He looked up to the prince, shaking his head. "Fine…you win."

Prince Diamond teleported in front of the Dark Master, on his knees. He picked the boy up with on hand, lifting him against the wall. "I'm not done yet," said the prince. Another bolt of Dark energy gathered in his hand. He was ready to blow the boy to pieces, and even received a terrified look from the master. However, things didn't end the way the prince had expected it to.

While his back was turned, the Wiseman appeared to finish it. He grinded his crystal against the prince's back, releasing powerful, Dark Power into the man's system. "You shall be my tool once more, Diamond," said the Wiseman. Using the power from the Dark Crystal, Wiseman entered the prince's mind, bending his will to make him is obedient puppet.

The energy Diamond gathered dissipated, while he released the Dark Master as well. The prince stood still with his jaw hanging and staring off into space. All his memories of Saphir were removed by the Wiseman's magic, thus making the prince's anger no more. Now, the prince would obey all of the Wiseman's commands.

The Dark Master straightened himself up, fixing his torn clothing. "You cut it pretty close, Wiseman!" said the master. "I was almost toast." His clothes began to radiate with Dark Energy as his uniform regained his proper appearance.

"You shall do as I say," said the Wiseman. "You will obliterate the Sailor Soldiers and the rest of this miserable planet. Am I understood?"

Prince Diamond nodded his head. "Yes, Wiseman."

*~*

Even after everyone left, Roxas was still grumbling about not being able to attend the epic battle. He kept whispering how it was unfair and how he, basically, wasted a year of fighting the Negamoon for nothing.

Saphir was beginning to wish he had a pair of earplugs or that the blonde would suddenly go mute. It wasn't the nicest thing to wish for, but it would at least get the boy to stop complaining about not being able to fight. However, there was something else he could do to get the boy quite. It was a dirty trick, but it would work at least.

He might get yelled at for it, but it would be worth it to finally get some peace and quiet around here.

"I can't believe they just abandoned me like that!" said Roxas. "I can fight! I don't know what those crazies were talking about. I'm a fucking Keyblade Master; I can kick the Wiseman's sorry ass!"

Saphir rolled his eyes for the eighth time that morning. If he still had his powers then he would've simply knocked the boy out, however, he was no longer a servant of the Negamoon, he was mortal. He sighed softly before pulling onto Roxas. He threw his arm around him, pulling Roxas against his sore chest.

A look of surprise appeared on the young blonde's face. "Saphir?" he nearly screamed. Their hands had parted ways, but with Roxas' head against his chest, his healing touch was still in effect. He gently placed his right hand on Saphir's bandaged chest, looking at him, curiously. "What was that for?" he asked. "What's with the sudden possessiveness?"

Saphir tried to shrug his shoulders, but his body was still too sore for that simple action. It looks like he still had quite a ways to go before he was fully healed. "I'm hoping that it will calm you down," he said, simply.

"I am calm!"

Saphir cringed after nearly having Roxas blow up his eardrum. "Right, calm," mumbled the young man.

Roxas glared at him, but he couldn't stay mad at him for long. He playfully slapped his chest, getting a painful grunt from Saphir. The boy began to laugh as he rested his head on the bluenet's shoulder.

"That hurt," said Saphir.

"I know," whispered Roxas. He leaned his head up a bit to kiss his neck. He had a cheery smile on his face that made Saphir's annoyance and pain melt away. "You know, I think I'm strong enough to heal us both."

Saphir turned to him, looking confused. "But you already are healing us," he said. "Isn't that why you're forehead and my neck is glowing?"

Roxas laughed, softly. "Not this slow healing," he said. "I mean the better, faster way! "

"You're going to use your Master powers?"

"That's right!" said Roxas. He took his right hand off Saphir's chest, and held it up above them. "I've been a Master long enough where I don't need to transform to use magic. I should also be able to do it without getting my Keychain, hopefully." He took in a deep breath, hoping that this would work.

"Cura!"

A sphere of green energy floated in the air, which revealed a gentle wave of healing light into the boys' bodies. Their remaining cuts and scrapes were sealed, their bruises faded, and their nauseous feeling in their stomachs settled down. Saphir felt the strongest effects of the spell since he was in the weakest condition, having suffered the most since he no longer had the Negamoon to heal him. He looked over to Roxas, and noticed that the blonde was struggling to maintain his spell.

Roxas looked exhausted with each passing second until finally he released the magic. He dropped his hand to his own chest with his head on Saphir's shoulder. "That took more out of me then I thought," said the boy. "At least we're healed though."

Saphir nodded and gently caressed Roxas' cheek. "You should rest, love." He leaned forward, slowly, kissing the boy's lips. Roxas sighed against him then getting swept up in the moment, they opened their mouths, allow the other to explore. Within moments, their hands were all over each other, clinging onto their skin.

"Picture time!"

The boys broke their kiss to find Birdie racing towards them with a camera. After she forced her way inside the room, she started to flash the camera in their face. The two were helpless and still holding each other as Birdie jumped on the mattress, taking picture after picture.

Roxas stretched his tired arm, trying to push her off. "What are you doing!" he shouted. "Get out of here, Birdie!"

"If you don't stop taking pictures then I'm going to break that camera!" warned Saphir.

Birdie shook her head as she jumped off the bed. She was still blinding them with the flash so her plan was still working. "Not a chance!" she shouted. "I'm putting together a scrapbook, and you two just look so cute I just can't help it! I already have a dozen of just the two of you sleeping."

"Birdie!" shouted Roxas.

"Enough Birdie!" Prizma entered her bedroom and grabbed onto her sister's ponytail. "Leave the patients alone!" she warned. Birdie stopped taking pictures and surrendered to her oldest sister as she dragged her out of the room. "And you two stop making out and get some rest!"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Roxas and Saphir.

*~*

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask wandered around the Crystal Fortress. They searched everywhere they could for the Wiseman, Dark Master, and Prince Diamond, but turned up with nothing. They wandered three floors of the sky-scrapping fortress and came out with nothing in return.

Sailor Mars shook his head, unable to believe that they still found nothing. He sighed, disappointed at their apparent failure. "This is unbelievable!" he said to everyone. "We've checked almost everywhere and still we can't find any trace of them."

Sailor Moon walked beside his friend with a goofy grin on his face. "And you say I give up too soon," said Sailor Moon. He patted Mars' shoulders then received an angry glare from the red head. He quickly dove out of the way of his punches, hiding behind Tuxedo Mask's cape.

Tuxedo Mask tried to wiggle Sailor Moon out from his cape, but the boy refused to leave. "Come on, Sailor Moon!" said Tuxedo. "You're making it difficult for me to walk, let alone breathe!"

"Hold your breath then!" said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury rolled his eyes and pulled Sailor Moon out from Tuxedo Mask's cape. He grabbed onto the brunet's hair, dragging him out by force. "Grow up already, Sailor Moon!" said the Sailor. "We're here on a rescue mission AND to save our future!" Sailor Moon held back his screaming as Mercury continued to pull on his hair.

Sailor Pluto merely shook his head at all of them. He walked at the back of the group, making sure that nothing ambushed them, while in the fortress. It disappointed him seeing the Sailors act like such children in the midst of a crisis such as this.

Pluto was about to say something when suddenly felt the ground shake beneath him. The others felt the earth moving as well and a few even fell to their knees in the process. Once the quake passed they looked around to see what could've caused this when they began to hear explosions and screams coming from above them.

"I think there's a battle going on above us," said Sailor Venus.

"But how high above us?" asked Jupiter.

Sailor Pluto held up his staff, examining the area himself. His eyes glazed over as his mind projected to the higher floors, searching for the fighting. "I see the Dark Master battling Prince Diamond," said the Sailor. He dropped his staff back to the ground, looking forward at the other Sailors. "They're two floors above us."

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask nodded their heads. Together, they ran down the dark corridor, ignoring the sickening feeling of the darkness that began to flood the halls and the crashes above them. Prince Diamond and Dark Master's battle was getting worse with each passing second.

Finally, they made it to the end of the hall. They entered a giant, circular room that also happened to be completely empty. The darkness wasn't so thick here, but the Sailors could still feel a sinister chill running down their spines.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Sailor Venus.

Mars agreed as he sensed the room's aura. "This room is filled with negative energy," he whispered. "Something is coming for us," he announced. "There's a whole lot of evil coming our way!"

"In what direction?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Everywhere!" announced Mars.

His prediction came true. Within seconds, the walls began to move as crystal shaped humanoids began to emerge from the crystal covered walls. The Sailors readied themselves for one hell of a battle as the crystal, faceless humanoids began to approach them.

Mercury pulled out his computer to analysis these monsters. Sailor Moon cowered behind him with his scepter, while the others prepared to fight. The Soldier of Knowledge gathered every bit of data he could on the monsters. "I see," he said. "They're Droids!" he said, simply. "Wiseman must've accessed all the remaining Droids that Saphir developed to use them to stop us from going any further."

"Leave it Saphir to get us all killed!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter began to laugh as he held up his fists. "You're just pissed off because he won the fair Roxas' heart," said the brunet. Mars was about to punch Jupiter in the head, but Venus held him back. Jupiter turned at the red head with a smirk on his face. "Get over it," he said. "Roxas has moved on, so should you."

"Enough with the therapy session!" said Tuxedo Mask. He summoned his Keyblade, while the Droids surrounded them. "We need to get rid of the Droids before they get rid of us."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Venus.

Mercury closed his computer, placing it back in his pocket. He rose up his fists, staring at the three dozen on his left. "The usual way," said the Sailor. "We blow their asses to pieces then move on to the next one."

"Excellent!" said Jupiter. "I've been itching to kick some ass."

Sailor Pluto stood away from the group, holding his staff up. "Allow me to toss the first stone," said the eldest Sailor. "I'll take finish these Droids off then we can ascend to the next floor."

He threw his staff in the air with storm clouds waving it around. Pluto closed his eyes before catching his staff from the clouds as lighting began to surround him. "Pluto Deadly Scream," he whispered in a deathly voice. He did a complete three-sixty with his staff as a purple orb of energy began to expand from the staff with an outer ring around it. The Sailor pushed his staff forward, releasing the purple orb at the crowd of Droids.

The Droids were blown apart by the series of explosions followed by Pluto's attack. His Deadly Scream was just that, it made the Droids scream in a muffled voice before they finally died, reduced into ash. However, Pluto's attack didn't yield the results he had original expected. He thought his attack was powerful enough to destroy more of the Droids, but dozens and dozens of Droids were left, ready to fight.

"This doesn't look good," said Sailor Moon. "There's just too many for us to fight!"

Sailor Pluto nodded his head. "I suppose it is time then," said the elder Sailor. He turned back to the others, focusing on the Guardian Sailors. "I have a gift for each of you," he said. "A gift from each of your kingdoms." He held his staff up, while the Droids merely waited in the distance. Four beams of light shot out from his staff, catching everyone by surprise.

The lights flew around the room, blasting the Droids back, but not destroying them. The light continued to circle around the room before finally stopping in front of the Sailors. Pluto remained still as he took the time to look at them individually. "Accept the light," he said. "Within the light is your planet's Ultimate Weapons. Use it to rid us of the Droids."

The Sailors nodded their heads. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask watched as they took the light for themselves. The light faded away in the darkness, leaving behind the weapons that Pluto spoke of. In each of the Sailors hands was a marvelous weapon of great power.

Sailor Jupiter carried a silver blade with the handle of a gun and a lion shaped keychain that dangled from the handle. He swung the blade in front of him before grabbing onto the handle with both hands. "Gunblade," whispered Jupiter. "Revolver."

Sailor Mars light transformed into two disc-like weapons that he swung around in each of his hands. He tossed them around, noticing the eight, sharp, silver points on each disc with red rings around the black handles. "Chakrams," said Mars. "Eternal Flame."

Sailor Venus held onto a giant, various blues sitar, which had three large spikes at the top. The sitar was about as tall as he was, but he didn't care as he held onto the thing for dear life. "Sitar," said Venus, "Arpeggio."

Sailor Mercury's weapon had the most surprising appearance, at least to Sailor Moon. While the others carried formidable weapons, Mercury's was merely a giant, black book with strange symbols on the cover. "Lexicon," said Mercury, "Tome of Judgment."

"It's a giant book," said Sailor Moon. "What does it have to judge?"

Mercury glared at the boy behind him. He turned around, smacking him on the head with it, which made an impressive THUMP sound. "Did that hurt?" asked Mercury. Sailor Moon nodded his head, and walked away.

"Careful with your Sailor Weapons," said Pluto. "They are an extension of yourself." He turned around, ready to face the overwhelming number of Droids that were just waiting for them to attack. He gripped onto his staff, ready to fight. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, you two wait here. The rest of you, will you join me in battle?"

Sailor Mars huffed as he twirled his weapons around his fingers. "I'll do more then help!" said the red head. He jumped into the air, spinning around with tiny, red flames lighting on each of the spikes on his chakrams. "MARS FIRE ROCKETS!" The flames shot out from the spikes, rushing towards a group of Droids. The Droids exploded in the flames, reduced to a pile of ash.

Mars landed back on the ground with his arms spread and a smile on his face. He crouched down on his knees, looking at the remaining Droids coming at him. "Oh whatever shall I do?"

"Stay the hell out of my way!" Sailor Jupiter jumped over the red head. "These guys are all mine now!" He lifted the Revolver above his head, gathering a golden orb of energy around it. "JUPITER FATED CIRCLE!" Jupiter spun around, slicing the orb apart, and released a disastrous wave of lighting. The wave crashed against two dozen Droids, slicing them into pieces as he landed on their ashy remains.

"Nice job!" cheered Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus stood at the center, looking at the two dozen Droids at both sides. He held up his sitar and began to pluck the strings. "You thought that was impressive," said Venus, "let me sing you a little lullaby!" He gave the strings one final pluck, creating two, glittering clones of himself. "VENUS KAMAKAZIE CLONES!" His clones jumped at both sides and swung their sparkling sitars at the Droids, blowing themselves up in the process.

The Droids exploded along with his clones, turning into ash. Venus threw his hair back as he held onto his sitar. "Thank you, baby! I knew I could count on you."

"Easy there, Venus," said Tuxedo Mask. He noticed the remaining Droids that were blocking both exits, while more began to pile into the room. The fighting was never going to end, and he knew that Diamond was going to need them soon if he didn't already. "We need to clear a path so we can escape."

Sailor Mercury nodded his head as he tore his lexicon from his chest, swinging it to his sides. He was ready to use his new powers. "I'll open a path for you and Sailor Moon," he explained. "You two need to go ahead, we'll catch up with you later."

"But!" said Sailor Moon.

"No!" Pluto held onto his son's shoulder, looking deep into his blue eyes. "You and Tuxedo Mask need to move on so you can save Reks and Diamond. Don't worry though, if worse comes to worse, I'll use my power to stop time so we can escape." He held up his staff, baring a cheerful smile on his face.

Sailor Moon sighed, finally caving into to his father's wish. He had to take his father on his word, and trust his father's words. "Fine," he whispered. "Go for it, Mercury!"

"I'll do more then that!" said Mercury. He held the lexicon forward, flipping the book open as he gave the Droids a devious grin. "MERCURY CATASTROPHE!" The lexicon radiated with energy, beams of dark light fired from the pages, slicing Droids apart. Then a massive beam of energy fired from the book to blow apart the Droids that blocked Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's escape. "Still think its just a book?" asked Mercury.

"A badass book!" cheered Sailor Moon. "Be safe, guys!"

Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto Sailor Moon's free hand. The two ran towards the stairs, using their weapons to keep the Droids at bay. With Dark Aura and Moon Scepter Elimination lowering their numbers, the two managed to escape just in time.

The remaining Sailors looked at the few remaining Droids that awaited them. Each of them held up their Sailor Weapons, while Sailor Pluto prepared to lead them into victory. This reminded him of the Moon Kingdom's final battle where he led the Moon Kingdom's army against the Negaverse, but this time he wasn't going to fail. This time, he was coming out victorious.

"Charge!" ordered Sailor Pluto.

*~*

Tuxedo Mask held onto Sailor Moon's hand the whole way. He maintains a firm grip on the boy's hand, too afraid to let him go in this chaotic fortress, while Sailor Moon tried to maintain his composure. The Sailor was terrified of losing his friends again, he couldn't bare with the heartache a second time. They both felt the same about leaving the other Sailors, but they knew there was no other choice. They just had to keep going and not let their pain get the better of them.

Amazingly though, as they traversed the two floors, the halls were all completely empty. It seemed that all the Droids were focusing their attention on the lower floors, trying to prevent the others from ascending to the higher floors. They weren't sure if that was supposed to be a good or bad thing. Unless, this was all according to the Wiseman's grand plan then this would be a very bad thing.

They ran as fast as they could to the higher levels. Sailor Pluto said that Diamond would be fighting Dark Master two floors above them. They entered that floor and discovered that the place was in ruins. The battle had apparently finished, but its victor was unknown to the boys.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask agreed. "We should probably go look around to see if Diamond survived," he suggested. Sailor Moon faintly nodded his head, and the two decided to briefly part ways to find the survivor.

Sailor Moon stayed by the entrance, looking around for anything that might show what happened. He picked up random, crystal fragments then threw them to the side.

Tuxedo Mask walked deeper into the hall to see if there was anyone here. Now, that he thought about it, the hallway was wide enough for a battle between the prince and Dark Master. Between the both of them, they could've caused some serious damage that neither one could've survived. He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't think a thing like that about his future son. Reks couldn't be dead.

Tuxedo Mask carefully checked the hall for anything useful. The crystals crunched under his boots with every step that he took. It annoyed him to no end, but there was almost no way to avoid the little buggers. He picked up his foot, using his cane to scrape off most of the crystals from his shoes.

"Hello, Tuxedo Mask." The cane slipped from Tuxedo Mask's hand as fist connected with his face. The caped man saw his own silver hair fluttering in the wind, and the silver hair of another. He slowly moved his head to the side, catching a glimpse of his attacker.

Prince Diamond!

The Negamoon's prince laughed quietly as Tuxedo Mask crashed against the wall. The younger slumped onto the ground, falling on a pile of crystals. "I'm sorry," said the prince, "did that hurt?" He walked over Tuxedo's body, approaching Sailor Moon who was still blind to what just happened.

Prince Diamond approached Sailor Moon carefully, but the crunching sound of the crystal's alerted the Sailor to his presence. The brunet picked his head up and saw him coming closer towards him. "Prince Diamond!" shouted Sailor Moon. He ran towards the silver haired prince, smiling. "I knew you would be okay. Saphir was worried for nothing!"

"Who is Saphir?" asked Diamond.

Sailor Moon stopped running. A shocked expression appeared on his face, unable to believe that Diamond could just forget his brother. "How do you not remember Saphir?" asked the Sailor. "He's your younger brother! The one who warned you about the Wiseman's true intentions."

Diamond shook his head. "I don't have a brother," he said, simply. He didn't seem phased at all by anything Sailor Moon was saying as he approached him. "Such a beautiful face," whispered the prince. "I must have you."

"Not this again!" said Sailor Moon. He looked past Diamond's shoulder to see Tuxedo Mask's twitching body on the ground. He glanced back at the prince, noticing there was something different in his blue eyes. They seemed to be darker, hollow. He had a bad feeling that the Wiseman did something to Diamond. "You need to snap out of it!" he shouted at him. "Remember what you are."

"I do remember," said the prince. "I am Prince Diamond soon to be King Diamond of this miserable rock, and I shall take you to be my queen, Sailor Moon." Prince Diamond grabbed onto Sailor Moon's wrists, pulling the boy close. The reverse Crescent on his forehead transformed into wicked third eye. "You shall be mine, Sailor Moon."

The boy closed his eyes, avoiding Diamond's hypnotic gaze. He wouldn't allow himself to be this man's puppet once more. If anything, he was going to make him pay for what he made him do the last time.

Sailor Moon wasn't going back down without a fight. "In your dreams, Diamond!" shouted the boy. He broke his right wrist free from the prince's hand and used the freed hand to slug him in the third eye. Prince Diamond released him right away, howling in pain as he stumbled backward. Sailor Moon removed his tiara from his forehead to deliver the final blow. "You'll thank me later! Moon Tiara Valor!" He threw the golden tiara at Diamond, blasting him against the wall with the tiara falling on the ground.

He flipped his way to Diamond, picking up his tiara along the way. He landed in front of the prince then slammed the heel of his boot on the prince's neck. "You're going to listen to what I have to say, Diamond!" said the Sailor. "Remember Saphir. He almost died just to save you from the Wiseman's plan, but my brother saved your brother! They both nearly died just so that you would believe that the Wiseman was no good. You returned to the fortress to stop the Wiseman, not become his puppet!"

"I don't believe you!" mumbled Prince Diamond. He didn't believe the Sailor. He never had a brother and he never heard of anyone named Saphir. Sailor Moon was lying to him, the Wiseman wouldn't steer him wrong.

Sailor Moon tore off his brooch from his tie. "Then maybe you'll believe this!" He flipped open the lid, pointing the glowing, pink Silver Crystal at him. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" The pink beam of energy pierced Diamond's heart, to restore what the Wiseman took away from him.

His memories, his drive.

Prince Diamond howled in pain as his mental defenses were breached once again. Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal shattered his mental barriers, repairing the damage brought on by the Wiseman. Within seconds, all of Diamond's memories of Saphir returned. A single tear came down from his face as he remembered what the Wiseman had done to him. The bastard manipulated, erased all traces of Saphir from his thoughts just so that he could be his weapon, and made it so that he would rid them of the Sailors.

No more! Diamond refused to be controlled by the Wiseman any longer.

The beaten prince stared at Sailor Moon's leg. He gently pushed it off him, serving the crystal's link from his body. "Thank you for saving me, Sailor Moon," whispered the prince. He slowly picked himself up from the ground with his eyes still on Sailor Moon. "We have to stop the Wiseman, now."

"We'll help you," said Sailor Moon. He looked over at Tuxedo Mask, noticing that he was struggling to get up. He turned back to Diamond, nodding his head. "I need to help him first.

"Of course.'

Sailor Moon ran over towards the other end of the hall where Tuxedo Mask was. The caped man was about halfway there when Sailor Moon made it to the halfway mark. Prince Diamond merely smiled at them both as he realized he never stood a chance at winning the Sailor.

A sharp chill ran down Diamond's spine as felt a rise in Dark Power. He turned his head to the side to see the Wiseman and Dark Master emerge from the wall. The pair were a venomous sight to see, and he knew exactly what they were plotting.

Since he couldn't stop Sailor Moon, they were going to rid them of their greatest enemy.

"Farewell, Sailor Moon!" said the Wiseman. The sage gained the attention of the Sailor and Tuxedo Mask as he gathered Dark Power. Wiseman's hands began to radiate with black and white beams that he condensed into a sphere. Sailor Moon stood still, unable to move out of fear, while the weakened Tuxedo Mask shouted for him to run. The Wiseman released the energy, firing a chaotic blast of energy that tore the room to shreds.

Prince Diamond reacted fast. He cast aside his own fears and dreams for one wish, to save Sailor Moon. He teleported from his spot and reappeared in front of Sailor Moon, ready to take the blast for him. He pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of the Wiseman's attack, while he remained in the path. The energy tore Prince Diamond to shreds, causing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to scream for the prince as he flattened against the wall.

Once the Wiseman finished his attack, he disappeared into the shadows once more. The Dark Master appeared in front of the prince's broken body, laughing. "You're just as foolish as your miserable brother," whispered the man. "Bye bye, Diamond!" He turned his head to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "I suppose I'll see you two at the top." He disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving them both stunned.

Sailor Moon shook his head as he picked himself up from the ground. "Prince Diamond!" he cried. He raced towards the prince's body, collapsing onto his knees. He carefully supported the prince's head, looking at him with teary eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did you save me?"

Prince Diamond looked like hell. His clothes were nearly completely torn off him; his skin was covered in deep gashes with blood covering him from head to toe, and half his hair was burned off. He began to cough up more blood all over his white shirt. "I did it…I did it because you're the only one…" said the dying prince, "you're the only one who can stop the Doom Phantom and Dark Master."

"Doom Phantom?" whispered Sailor Moon.

"The Wiseman in his true form is called the Doom Phantom." He held onto Sailor Moon's gloved hand, tears and blood running down his face. "Can you do that for me?" he begged. "Please stop the Doom Phantom. Save our universe…and tell Saphir…tell him that I'm sorry. Do that for me, Neo-King Ventus. Please…accept my apology for what I've done to you and your friends as well. I truly believed that we were doing the right thing."

Prince Diamond let out one, final breath of air. His body turned limp and slowly became cold to the touch.

Sailor Moon choked back tears. The prince may have been a complete bastard, but he sought to redeem himself. He didn't deserve to die like this. Sailor Moon released his cold hand then gently closed the prince's blue eyes.

"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask was slowly walking towards him. "We need to keep going."

"What about Diamond?" asked the Sailor. "We can't just leave his body like this!"

"What body?"

Sailor Moon looked down to see Prince Diamond's body slowly turned into tiny, snowflake-like, wisps of light. Before he completely vanished, the crescent on Diamond's forehead disappeared. The sight brought more tears to Sailor Moons' eyes as he slowly stood up.

Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding him close. "It seems you were able to get through to him, after all," said Tuxedo. "You did save him, his soul at least."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "Saphir will be happy to know that," he sobbed.

"Hey lovebirds!"

They turned their heads back around to find the other Sailors racing towards them. At that moment, Sailor Moon's heart exploded with joy. Their friends were still alive! Well, their uniforms were half torn and they sported a few new bruises, but they were all alive.

The Sailors made it just in time to see the last bit of Prince Diamond's body disappear, also noticing all the rubble in the hall.

Sailor Venus began to laugh. "You guys always get into more trouble whenever we're not around," said the blond. "What did you break this time, Sailor Moon?"

Mars shook his head as he looked around for a certain, familiar face. "Where's Prince Diamond?" asked the red head. "I thought you were supposed to help him with Reks?"

Sailor Moon hid another sob, while Tuxedo Mask held onto him. "Prince Diamond was hypnotized by Wiseman," explained Tuxedo. "Sailor Moon managed to heal him, but the Wiseman attacked and…Prince Diamond gave up his life to save him."

"What!" said Sailor Mercury. "Prince Diamond sacrificed himself to save Sailor Moon?"

"So he did have a heart," said Jupiter. "Poor Saphir."

Sailor Pluto nodded his head. "Let's not let Diamond's sacrifice be in vain though," he said to the others. "We must stop the Wiseman, rescue Small Vennie, and end this war."

"Right!"

*~*

At the top of the fortress, Wiseman and Dark Master looked at the dark sky above them on the crystal roof. They both began to laugh as they basked at their handy work, realizing how close they were to ending this world.

The Wiseman destroyed his crystal orb. "I no longer need this wretched thing," he said. "I no longer need to see into the future because it's all going to end now anyways!"

"Yes, Wiseman," said the Dark Master. His hand was on his hip as he turned to look at the hooded man. "This world has seen its final day. The Dark Gate is near completion."

"Soon nothing will stand in my way," said the Wiseman. He began to embrace the power of the Dark Crystal, which began to change his very being. The darkness fueled him with more power then ever could've imagined. "I will destroy it all! Everything shall return to the void." Dark Master continued to laugh as he took a few steps away from him. The giant, crystal spears surrounding them began to glow with Dark Power as a giant portal appeared in the sky. "I, the Doom Phantom, shall destroy the past and the future! The 21st century and Crystal Tokyo shall die together!"

The portal in the sky began to show a weak image of the Crystal Palace followed by a stronger image of Nemesis. The planet was radiating with Dark Power with the Dark Crystal located at its center. The Doom Phantom was ready to use this power to bring an end to everything.

Dark Master began to laugh, manically. He couldn't wait to see this planet bleed.

*~*

ON THE FINAL CHAPTER OF KINGDOM HEARTS: REVENGE/ROMANCE!!! It's final battle everyone! The Sailors take on Dark Master, while Doom Phantom opens the Dark Gate to destroy everything in time and space. The biggest battles the Sailors ever participated in is underway. How will they survive it? The present and future is at stake in this epic finale. And the Sailor's savior will come from somewhere they least expect it. Find out how things will end in **New Moon!!!**

P.S. Expect the final chapter by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Well, here you guys go. The final chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance. I loved this chapter, and I worked hard to write it for you guys. This is the longest chapter I've ever had the pleasure of writing for you guys. I don't know what else to say, but WOOOOO! I hope you guys love it, and thanks for all the great (and not so great) reviews. Haha. I'm expecting a lot of reviews since this is the last chapter. Leave a lot of love. Oh, btw. Expect the beginning of the new story, Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity!!!! I'll post the first chapter sometime next week so be on the look out for that. Just check out my profile once a day to find out. I might have it ready by Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you everyone again, and enjoy the final chapter. Read and review. Love, Xeikm (Michael).**

**New Moon:**

Luna and Artemis wandered outside of the apartment. They made it to the rooftop to see the sky darkening as a source of negative energy slowly began to consume the planet. The Moon Cats worried that things would only get worse before they showed any sign of getting better.

"This is bad," said Artemis. "I think the Dark Gate is about to open."

Luna nodded her head. "The Sailors are in grave danger, Artemis," said the cat. "I wish there was something we could do to help them."

Artemis held his head down, thinking the same thing. "I know," he whispered. He truly wished that they could do more to help their friends like proper guardians. They couldn't though. The boys were on their own this time. There was nothing more they could do other then pray for their safety.

"Good luck boys," said Luna.

*~*

The Sailors ran to the top of the Dark Crystal Fortress. Dark Master did say that he would see them there, so that's where him and the Doom Phantom were obviously planning to have the final battle. It didn't matter though; the Sailors were ready to take them on anywhere and everywhere.

They ran up the crystal staircases, until the finally reached topside.

Dark Master was already waiting for them on the flat, tiled stage. Four, crystal pillars surrounding the Sailors and Master on the circular stage with the growing darkness ate the sky. The silver haired man began to laugh as he stood at center stage.

"Welcome to the end of the world!" said Dark Master. "The Dark Gate is near completion. Doom Phantom will use his power to destroy this world and consume the entire universe!"

Sailor Moon shook his head. "Snap out of it, Reks!" cried the Sailor. "You have to remember who we are!"

"I do remember," said the Dark Master, which surprised the younger Sailors. The man slowly began to rise into the air with a dark mist surrounding him. "You're the ones who should've loved me, but never did! And for that, you and your precious Earth must suffer the consequences!"

"Enough Small Vennie!" Sailor Pluto stepped away from the group, throwing his staff for Sailor Mars to catch. He walked across the stage, staring the boy down. "What is the matter with you, Prince Ventus Reks Chiba Tsukino?" shouted the man. "You're willing to throw everything away for this man's lies! Don't you understand that the Wiseman is using you?"

Dark Master continued to laugh as he pointed a gloved finger at Pluto. He slowly began to shake his head as he stared the man down. "I don't have to listen to you anymore," said the man. "I am stronger then all of you. You shall bow down to me!" Bolts of dark lighting began to shoot out of his finger. Sailor Pluto jumped away from his attack, safely avoiding harm.

Sailor Jupiter slammed his fists together. "I think we're going to have to teach this runt a lesson, the hard way!" shouted the Sailor. "He's just as stubborn as his father!"

"Amen!" agreed Mars. He tossed Pluto back his staff as he took a spot beside Jupiter.

The two of them raced towards Dark Master. Jupiter's fists sparked with lighting as Mars lit his on fire. They released their pent up energy at the Dark Master. Jupiter blasted him with his Thunder Fists and Mars blew him away with his Flamethrower. The Dark Master rolled his eyes as he held his hands forward, creating a barrier to block their attacks. The lighting and fire were snuffed out then Dark Master blew the boys away with a wave of dark energy.

Jupiter and Mars crashed back against the other Sailors. Venus and Mercury caught them, but were knocked down in the process. Sailor moon shook his head. He wanted the fighting to end, but he remembered Prince Diamond's words. Only he had the power to end this.

"I'll end it," said Sailor Moon. He pulled out the Moon Scepter from thin air then began to race towards Dark Master. "I don't want to hurt you, Reks, but I can't allow you to destroy the world! I'll save you even if it's the last thing I do!"

"So be it then!" shouted Dark Master. He gathered more Dark Power, trapping it within an explosive sphere above his head. The man used all his power to keep it contained long enough for him to blow Sailor Moon to pieces. "So long, Sailor Moon!" He threw the sphere at him, which began to slowly make its way to the Sailor.

The Moon Scepter's crown began to blink as Sailor Moon held it above his head. "So long, Dark Master!" Sailor Moon began to swing the scepter around with bands of golden energy surging around him. The dark sphere was a foot away from him now, and Sailor Moon knew he had to do something fast. "OMEGA FINALE!" Sailor Moon pointed the scepter at the sphere, firing a golden beam of light from the crown. His attack proved to be strong enough to keep the Dark Master's sphere at bay.

Dark Master shook his head. "No! You can't have the power to keep me back!" he shouted. "I'll destroy you!"

"Not a chance!"

The Guardian Sailors surrounded their leader, standing by his side. Just like in their finale battle against the Seeker of Darkness, the Sailors were ready to give Sailor Moon their power once more. They placed their hands over Sailor Moon's hands, providing him with the extra power that he needed.

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" A band of water shot out from Mercury's hand, wrapping itself around the scepter.

"Venus Love-chain Encircle!" A chain of hearts came from Venus' hand as it spun to the top of the scepter.

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A bolt of lighting rocketed around Jupiter's hand until it reached the scepter's crown.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" A stream of fire flew out of Mars' hand, going around to the scepter's crown.

Sailor Moon smiled as he felt his friends' strength flowing through him once more. Their combined power gave the scepter more power then it ever had in the past, making the boy sure that they could win. They pulled all the power into the crown of the scepter, releasing it five colorful beams of light.

"SAILOR PLANET OMEGA FINALE!"

Their attack pierced through the Dark Master's sphere, blowing the Dark Power to spreads as it raced towards him. Dark Master shielded himself well against their power, but it proved that the Sailors had the upper hand this time once it shattered. The man was blown away, towards the dark clouds.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto glanced at each other, briefly. They both realized that this battle was far from over. If anything, the Sailors only angered the Dark Master, not defeated him. Besides, there was still the Doom Phantom and the Dark Crystal to contend with.

"It's not over," whispered Tuxedo Mask.

"Damn right it's not!" Dark Master came down from the sky, perfectly unharmed by the Sailor's combined attack. He looked up into the heavens, laughing his evil head off. "I think it is time, Doom Phantom!" shouted the man. "The Dark Gate is complete; let us destroy this pathetic world with darkness!"

"Reks don't!" shouted Venus.

"You don't know what you're doing!" warned Mercury. "You can't destroy your own planet!"

Dark Master laughed as he stared down at the cowering Sailors. "Just watch me!" he laughed. "I don't care what happens to this planet or anyone on it!" He raised his hands up in the air, releasing his own dark essence. His own darkness, bloated out the remaining bit of light at the fortress, not to mention the entire city. "Nobody ever loved me. I will gladly give up my life to destroy this world! It is not like anybody truly cared about me!"

Sailor Moon shook his head. He hated seeing Reks like this. He hated seeing turned into a mindless puppet, filled with hate. "That's a lie, Reks!" screamed the boy. "We love you! You know we love you."

"STOP LYING!"

"We're not lying!" said Sailor Pluto. "We're all family, Small Vennie! Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are your fathers! They would never do anything to harm you. They love you more then life itself!" Sailor Pluto walked forward, holding his hand up to the Dark Master. The silver haired man looked at him questioning his intentions, not sure what he was supposed to do. The Dark Master felt so confused. "And I am your grandfather! It's my job to spoil you rotten and get you everything you want. I love you, Small Vennie."

Dark Master held onto his head. He couldn't listen to the lies any longer. The Wiseman was the only one who cared about him, not these miserable bastards. "Stop it!" he cried. "Stop it! Stop it!" The Sailors all stood back, while Sailor Moon, foolishly, got closer to the master. "I'm not listening to your any longer! Why won't you all just DIE!"

He released a wave of dark energy from his being. Dark bolts of lighting flew off him, racing towards the defenseless Sailor Moon. The brunet was speechless as he saw his life flash before his eyes. He never expected his son to kill him like in some Shakespearian tragedy. For a second, he even thought he went blind as he saw nothing but black. He looked up, realizing that Tuxedo Mask had jumped in the way of Dark Master's attack.

Tuxedo Mask wrapped himself around Sailor Moon, using his body as a shield for the burnet. Dark Master's attack tore apart Tuxedo's cape once in came into contact with him. The man shouted in pain as he collapsed into Sailor Moon's arms, surprising everyone with his self-sacrifice.

"No!" cried Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo Mask!" He held onto the man, noticing that his mask no longer covered his pretty face. He gently brushed his hand against Tuxedo's face, holding back tears once he felt him breathing again.

Dark Master shook his head. He stared blankly at the two, unable to understand what just happened. "Why did he sacrifice himself to save Sailor Moon?" whispered Dark Master. "I don't understand why he did that."

"They're in love, that's why!" said Sailor Venus. He stepped away from the other Sailors as he spoke of his department. "True love is a powerful force. It makes us do whatever it takes to protect those we care for. We care for you too, Reks! We want to save you from the Wiseman, not fight you."

Dark Master held his head again, fighting the growing guilt. Something wrong was going on inside him. He didn't know what it was, but it was like he was fighting himself now and the Sailors. He didn't like this sick feeling!

Sailor Pluto looked past Dark Master, looking up into the clouds. A plan was already forming inside his mind. One that just might save the Small Vennie and end this war with the Negamoon. He glanced back at the other Sailors, bowing his head to him. "I'll take on the Doom Phantom," he said. "I want the rest of you to do whatever it takes to keep Dark Master busy until Sailor Moon can find a way to heal him."

"Don't put yourself into harms way, Sailor Pluto," said Mercury. "It's suicide going against Doom Phantom on your own."

"He's right!" said Jupiter.

Pluto shook his head. He didn't feel like arguing with the boys. "Just do as I ask, please," he whispered to them. "I know what I'm doing." He threw himself into the air, flying past Dark Master. He flew into the clouds, where Doom Phantom was opening the Dark Gate.

*~*

Saphir knew that something happened to his brother. His heart hurt far too much to be just a simple coincidence. He knew that somehow his brother was gone. No longer a part of this world.

Lucky bastard.

Saphir and Roxas looked out the window as the city became flooded with darkness. Roxas had his arms wrapped around Saphir, holding him as close as possible. The blond didn't want to believe that his brother and friends were failing. He had to have confidence in them that they were doing their best to beat the darkness back.

If only there was more, he could do to help. He should have given Sora his Keyblade like he did last time. At least that way they'd have a better chance at winning. Then again, Tuxedo Mask had his own Keyblade now, why would they need his?

Roxas lets out a weak sigh. He pushed his weak thoughts aside. There was something he always did want to know, and Saphir was just the person to answer his question.

Saphir, sensing something amiss, looked at Roxas with a weak smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"There's something bothering me about the Negamoon and Crystal Tokyo. I understand that your ancestors were banished and that made you angry, but why did you attack?" asked Roxas. "Did you try to talk first before you blew up half the world?"

Saphir winced. Is that how little Roxas thought of him and his people? Mindless savages bent on wrecking havoc. "We did try to speak to the Neo-King," said the young man. "That was one of the first things my brother did once he took the throne, but our messenger was found dead. The Wiseman said this was the Neo-King's way of saying he didn't wish to establish communication with us, so that's what sparked the war for us."

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" asked Roxas.

"Not at first," said Saphir, "but once I noticed the darker change in Wiseman, I knew that there was something wrong. After hearing Wiseman's true intentions, I know now that it was the Wiseman who killed our messenger, not the Neo-King. The Wiseman has been pulling our strings since we were born. He wanted all of this to happen."

Roxas nodded his head as he brushed his head against Saphir's arm. "That manipulative bastard," he said, cheerfully. He heard Saphir laugh, and noticed the rising in his naked chest. After he finished healing them, the sisters finally allowed them to take off all those annoying bandages.

And that's not all Roxas wanted to take off. Seeing Saphir standing there nearly naked, it was far too tempting. Roxas never guessed that he was in such good shape with lean, swimmer's build that made the blond blush.

Saphir held onto Roxas' hand, pulling him closer against his chest. The blue haired boy wouldn't mind seeing more of Roxas either. Roxas was so adorable and innocent looking that it made Saphir want to have his way with him. The two briefly locked lips before returning back to the bedroom.

"I kinda need a shower," laughed Roxas. "Would you care to join me?" He turned around to see Saphir's eyes nearly fall out their sockets. It appeared that Saphir wanted him a little more then he let on. Roxas merely smiled at him as he dragged him inside Prizma's bathroom.

Neither one knew how it happened, but it did. In a few short seconds, they tore off what little clothes they still had on, turned on the hot water, and jumped inside the shower together, while keep their lips locked the entire time. The hot water fell all over their bodies.

Prizma bought a nice shower system with the money from their business. She chipped in for the shower hoses to hit you in every direction. The boys didn't mind though, it got them nice and wet faster.

Saphir opened the bottle of body soap, pouring it onto a clean rag that Prizma laid out for them. Although, she probably didn't think they would be using it for sexual purposes. He slowly ran the rag over Roxas' naked body, leaving behind a soapy, floral scented mess. Roxas pulled himself closer towards Saphir, letting his touch calm all his nerves.

Saphir finished washing Roxas then decided to switch places. Roxas took the rag and soaped it up. His touch was lighter then Saphir was. He glided over Saphir's smooth skin, after he laid kisses all over it. The man let out a faint moan once Roxas got on his knees with his lips getting closer towards his aching erection. Saphir bit back his moan once Roxas dropped the rag and took him in his mouth.

Roxas worked his tongue all over Saphir's member, while water blinded him and the soap rinsed down the drain. He held onto his own erection, deciding he might as well entertain himself as well. Saphir gently pulled on Roxas' hair, almost begging the boy to deep throat him. It wasn't a problem for Roxas since him and Axel were virtually the same size, but he didn't want to seem like a ho on their first time.

Too bad, Roxas always came faster. As he sat on his knees, still playing with himself, he began to spray his seed all over Saphir's hairless legs and his own hand. Saphir let out a laugh and moan that made Roxas pull out, laughing too. Saphir pulled the boy back on his feet then pinned him against the shower wall.

Saphir kept a firm hold on Roxas' waist, brushing his erection against Roxas' tummy and hardening member. They stared into each other's eyes before sharing a warm kiss under the hot water. Saphir placed a hand on Roxas' ass before making his way towards his tight entrance. He slowly forced his finger in, while Roxas let out soft moans. He added another finger and pushed deeper, while stretching him.

Saphir knew that Roxas wasn't a virgin, but he also knew the boy wasn't a slut. He needed to give him a chance to prepare before pounding that cute ass. He leaned against the boy, rubbing his lips against his wet ear. "You ready?"

Roxas nodded. "I'm all yours," he whispered.

He turned around so that his back was against Saphir. The blond took in a breath, bracing himself for what was to come, literally. Saphir held onto his throbbing erection as he pushed it inside Roxas' tight hole, they both let out their moans of pleasure until Saphir was fully inside him. He reached around to grab Roxas' erection and began to pump him, while he began to thrust inside him.

Roxas' moans got louder as his senses started to go wild. Saphir felt himself lose control as he easily dominated the blond in every sense. They panted for breath as Roxas joined in, pushing himself into every thrust, making both of them go wild. Saphir used his free arm to hold onto Roxas, while he pounded him like a piece of meat and playing with his tool.

Saphir moaned as Roxas bit down on one of his fingers. The blond even sneaked a hand behind, grabbing onto Saphir's bubble butt. They smacked their lips against each other, while Roxas felt his entire body tighten up as he shot his load on the wall. He panted for air with Saphir fighting against his tightened entrance. It made his dick feel good, but if it kept staying tight then he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer.

And he didn't, he spilled his seed inside Roxas. They slid down to the floor, laughing, kissing, and hold each other. Roxas remained on Saphir's lap, kissing his lips. Their kisses didn't last long, it was deep. They were soft kisses that they would pull away after a second before going back for another second.

"I love you," whispered Roxas.

"I love you too," said Saphir.

"Yeah! And I'd love it if you clean my shower after your session!" shouted Prizma.

Roxas covered his face, embarrassed that Prizma heard them. Saphir's face turned red as well, but he held onto Roxas and tried to calm the younger down. Such a beautiful moment was ruined because they didn't lock the door.

*~*

Sailor Moon held onto Tuxedo Mask, praying that he didn't lose him again. He didn't want to go through all that trouble he went through with Alan and Ann all over again.

He looked back at his friends and the emotionless Dark Master. The man floated in the air, not doing a thing to them. The Sailors were ready to fight the Dark Master if needed, while Sailor Moon tried to get Tuxedo Mask to wake up.

Sailor Moon choked back his tears as Tuxedo Mask began to push himself up from the ground. His top hat fell off his head, allowing his silver hair to fly everywhere. Tuxedo turned his head to the side, smiling at Sailor Moon. "Are you alright, my love?" asked the man.

"You're alive!" Sailor Moon threw his arms him, crying softly. "I'm so glad you survived."

"I am too, but you don't have to suffocate me!"

Tuxedo Mask let out a sigh of relief once he could breathe again. He held onto Sailor Moon's hand, staring up at the Dark Master. "We have to stop him," he whispered. "We have to be strong."

A light bulb went off in Sailor Moon's head as he remembered King Endymion's words. Crystal Tokyo's king told them that their love needed to be strong in order to stop the coming darkness. Endymion knew something like this would happen, and that their love and devotion to one another would be the only thing strong enough to stop it.

"Love," whispered Sailor Moon. He looked at Tuxedo Mask, while grabbing onto his brooch. "Our love is what's missing," he told him. "We need to use our love to free Reks from the Negamoon's control."

"I don't think having sex in front of your kid is going to help!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Stop being a pervert!" replied Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head as he looked back at Sailor Moon. "I understand exactly what you mean," he told him. He placed his free hand over his brooch, nodding his head. "We need to give the crystal our love."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. He knew that Tuxedo Mask would understand exactly what he was planning. They both got back on their feet with Sailor Moon hold the brooch as high as he could. "This is for you, Reks!" he shouted at the Dark Master. The lid to the brooch disappeared with the Silver Crystal beginning to shine. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon held onto the brooch, calling on the crystal's power.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

A flash of light shot from the Silver Crystal, and blinded everyone in sight. The light raced away from the battlefield, traveling through the Dark Gate. The Dark Master began to laugh once more, feeling rather amused by the boys' failure.

"Pretty light show, boys," said the Master, "but it's not enough to stop me."

*~*

The light from the Silver Crystal traveled across time and space. The light arrived to the Neo-King's chamber in Crystal Tokyo, making contact with the fallen king. It just so happened that Roxas and Naminé were in the room to check on his progress as they watched the event take place in front of them.

The light pierced through the quartz prison, entering the Neo-King's body. In a few seconds, the Neo-King's blue eyes opened with the Crescent Moon on his forehead shinning brighter then ever. The quartz cage shattered into dust as the Neo-King's body disappeared from sight.

They both looked at each other, jaws dropped. They weren't sure if they were supposed to be jumping for joy or screaming their heads off. Neo-King Ventus woke up from his long sleep then disappeared without leaving a trace or saying a word.

Naminé collapsed against the wall behind her, nearly fainting. "What the hell just happened!" shouted Naminé.

Roxas shook his head. "I think they did it," said the blond. "They've awaken my brother from his sleep."

*~*

In the present, as the Dark Master was about to resume his attack, light once more filled the stage. The Dark Crystal pillars shattered against the pressure caused by the light as it raced towards Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask and him still held onto the brooch with the Silver Crystal sparkling above them. The light nearly pushed Tuxedo Mask out of the way, as it entered the crystal, traveling down Sailor Moon's form.

The boy's eyes lit up, while his tiara disappeared and the Crescent Moon sparkled on his forehead. The light from the crystal, consumed his entire body briefly, blinding everyone again. Once the light faded, Sailor Moon was gone, replaced by a figure of greater importance and power. In place of Sailor Moon, Neo-King Ventus appeared before the Sailor Soldiers and Dark Master.

The Neo-King's robes danced in the wind as the Silver Crystal floated in front of him. The golden crescents on his white robes, contrasted nicely against his lightly, tanned skin. His heart shaped crown shifted as his uncontrollable, spiky hair blew all over the place.

Dark Master's eyes nearly popped out from his skull, as he hovered above the Sailors. "It can't be," he whispered. "You can't be awake."

"I am," said Neo-King Ventus. "Hello Reks." The Neo-King walked away from Tuxedo Mask and the Sailors, getting closer towards his evil son. He held a hand up to the Dark Master. "We need to talk, son. I came here to help you."

"Liar!" shouted Dark Master. Darkness began to surround him once more. "You came to punish me because that's all you do! You're a mean father. I hate you!" Thunderbolts began to shoot from his gauntlets, racing towards the Neo-King. However, the Neo-King didn't seem to worry as the attack approached him. A barrier of light protected him from the Dark Master's attack, keeping him unharmed. "I hate you!" screamed the Dark Master.

The Neo-King sighed softly as he continued to approach Dark Master. "Oh, Reks," he whispered. "What have they done to you, my little boy? Have they really filled your heart with so much hatred, so much darkness?"

"I belong in the dark," said the Dark Master. "You never loved me. You treated me horribly!" He flew towards his father, throwing a fist at him. The Neo-King stumbled back, his shoes dragging against the tile. Dark Master appeared in front of him once more then punched his father in the chest. "Fight me!" he shouted. He threw another fist at him, causing blood to spill from an open cut on his cheek. "Fight me!"

The Neo-King turned his head forward, looking at the Master directly in the eyes. "No," he said, simply. "I refuse to fight you, Reks. I cannot fight my son. You're the most important person in my life. I love you with all my heart."

"Stop lying to me!" The Dark Master's eyes were filled with tears. He brought his fist down once more, to make his father hurt. To make him hurt for always hurting him.

The Neo-King flew back, dodging the attack before it was too late. He appeared beside Tuxedo Mask, while his robes flew in the breeze. "Its true, Reks!" he shouted. "I love you, child. You're my world."

"Listen to him, Reks!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "We all love you!"

Dark Master held onto his head, while he shaked it furiously. He didn't believe them. He couldn't believe a word they were saving. They were all lying bastards who needed to be punished. The Doom Phantom will punish them all!

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"

The man hadn't realized how much time he wasted thinking to himself. He snapped out of his self-pity just in time to see Sailor Jupiter's thunderbolts coming after him. Thinking fast, he summoned a barrier to cover him from the lighting as the Sailor came down to the ground.

He withdrew his barrier, glaring at the brunet. Jupiter would have to be the first to go then. Dark Master held up his hand, creating a bolt of energy that would kill the Sailor in an instant.

"Mercury Catastrophe!" While the Dark Master was fighting the Neo-King, the Sailors already came up with a plan of attack to stop the troublesome boy. Jupiter's attack was merely a distraction for the Master so that he would lose sight of the others. Sailor Mercury summoned his lexicon and opened the book, releasing a powerful bolt of energy that blasted against Dark Master's back.

The man howled in pain as he held his weakened self. Sailor Venus took advantage of this opportunity to set up his part of the scheme. He held his hand up in the air, while two chains began to wrap around him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" Two, heart chains flew towards Dark Master, wrapping around his evil armor, binding him as tightly as possible.

Sailor Mars raced towards Dark Master, pulling out two scrolls from his pockets. He held the scrolls up, gathering his sacred energy to bind the negative aura surrounding the Dark Master. "I call upon the power of Mars! Fireballs Charge!" He placed the scrolls on the Dark Master, one over the reverse Crescent and another over his heart.

Dark Master began to roar in pain. The sacred scrolls burned against his skin, causing him more pain then he thought possible. He begged for the pain to stop. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

"You better hurry and do your stuff!" shouted Mars. "My scrolls can't hold him back forever, heal him already!"

"I intend to," said the Neo-King. He held onto Tuxedo Masks' hand, as they approached the panicking man. He let out a light sigh, holding back the pain he felt for his son. "You must remember what truly happened. The memories you think are true, are not. They are merely illusions created by the Wiseman; I can help you get your true memories back if you let me."

"Make the pain stop!" begged Dark Master.

"I will."

Neo-King Ventus placed his hands over the scrolls, reducing Dark Master's pain, but kept him bound. The Love-chain began to fade away as Venus realized it was no longer needed, while the other Sailors reunited with Tuxedo Mask. The Neo-King softly whispered to his son, restoring his true memories.

Dark Master's eyes began to glow as he felt his memories returning to him. The most painful one of all though turned out to be a lie. The one of him at the park where he fell, his parents weren't mean to him at all. They didn't abandon him, but they didn't pick him up though. They encouraged him to get back on his feet.

"What kind of parents would we be if we always did everything for you?" asked the Neo-King. "You misbehaved, we couldn't reward you for that, but you also had to learn your lesson. We want you to be strong, Reks. Your father and I won't be there forever, there will come a time when you must stand alone, proud, and strong."

Tears began to flow down Dark Master's eyes as he remembered the truth. His life wasn't filled with misery and pain. There was so much love in there that he could barely stand it. "I wanted to grow up to be like you so bad," whispered the Dark Master. "I still do. I wish I could be half the man you are."

The Neo-King began to laugh as he released his son from his grip. "You'll never be like me," he said. The Dark Master looked at him, not sure, if he should be depressed or offended by his words when his father continued. "You'll grow up to be more of a man then I ever will. I have that faith in you, Reks. I believe that you'll do great things with your life."

Dark Master wiped away his tears, as a smile spread across his face. He never knew that his father felt so confident about him. He felt horrible for what he did now; he didn't want to be a part of this evil any longer.

"I want to go back to being Reks," said the Dark Master. "I want to be your little boy again, father."

The Neo-King smiled back at him as pushed the Silver Crystal towards him. "Moon Crystal Healing." The light from the Silver Crystal pierced through the remaining traces of negative energy clouding Dark Master, shattering the dark Crescent on his forehead.

The Crescent Moon, once again, shinned on his forehead as light filled the man's heart. The Dark Master's clothes faded into the darkness where they belong, leaving behind a different Reks. He was still an adult, but his hair was a sandy blonde and his form was slightly thinner. He floated in the air, nude, while the Neo-King approached him, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" A purple orb flew across the sky, followed by several bolts of lighting racing towards the other side. The sky flashed with different colors, while the Sailors stood there, watching. They all heard violent noises coming from Sailor Pluto and the Doom Phantom. They knew Sailor Pluto was struggling on his own, and worried for their safety, they prepared to join him in the sky.

Dark Power flashed across the sky, followed by a loud scream. The clouds parted ways, briefly. Sailor Pluto fell down from the sky, causing them all to race in his direction as he made a heavy landing on the ground. A cloud of smoke filled the stage as the Sailors finally made it to see their bleeding friend.

Sailor Pluto was covered in blood from head to toe. His staff was carelessly tossed to the side as he rolled over in pain. "I…he's…too strong," stuttered Sailor Pluto. He coughed up blood as he struggled to push himself up. "The Doom Phantom…Dark Gate…will open…all…is lost."

Reks shook his head as he took a few steps away from everyone. "This is all my fault," he whispered. "I did this. I'm the reason why the Doom Phantom will destroy everything. I don't deserve to be loved." He covered his teary face with his hands. He held back his loud whimpering as he gasped for air. "I'm sorry, grandpa. I'm sorry father. I want to make things right. I have to fix this!"

The Crescent Moon on his forehead began to explode; Reks felt a surge of power coursing through his veins that he never felt before. The others turned around, seeing the change in Reks. The boy was covered in light, while he shrunk down back to his natural height and returned to his normal age before the Wiseman contaminated him. Dark pink ribbons began to wrap around his form, giving him new clothes. The Sailors were still blinded by the light as Reks reappeared as something completely different.

The Neo-King released Sailor Moon from his control, giving his younger self-back control of his own body. Sailor Moon fell onto the ground with Tuxedo Mask catching him just in time. They looked up at the silver-blonde haired boy. He wore a white vest with a dark pink collar and vest, white elbow-length gloves, dark red boots, a pink choker with a Crescent Moon on it, and a salmon pink-jeweled tiara.

"What just happened to Reks?" asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars' jaw nearly dropped as he looked at the kid. "Whoa, is that a Sailor's outfit!" asked the red head, "He's like a mini version of Sailor Moon."

Sailor Mercury shook his head then did what he did best. He got out his computer, performing a scan on this sudden change in Reks. The results, however, proved to be a little more then shocking. "I can't believe Mars is actually right," he shouted.

"What!" shouted Jupiter.

"He is?" asked Venus.

Tuxedo Mask began to laugh. "That's new," he whispered, "but if Venus can be right then I suppose Mars can too." He knelt down to the injured Sailor Pluto, using his Keyblade to heal him.

"Anyways," said Mercury. "Reks is the new Sailor Moon, or, more appropriately, he's Sailor Mini Moon."

"Sailor…Mini Moon?" said Sailor Moon. "You've got to be kidding me!" He stomped his foot on the ground, holding back the fumes. He was grateful for having the kid back, but this was too much. "Now, he stole my name!"

Sailor Mini Moon looked at his hands and outfit. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he realized that change that happened in him. "My father always told me there will come a day when Sailor Moon would be needed once again," he said to the others. "I never imagined that I would be the one chosen to be the next Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon jumped beside Mini Moon, coughing rather loudly. "Mini Moon," he said, quickly. "You're not Sailor Moon yet, squirt! That's still my job."

The boys began to laugh amongst themselves, while the clouds above them grew darker and bolts of lighting flashed across the sky. Thunder roared above them, causing the stage to quake. All of the Sailors fell on their knees as they saw a dark figure emerge from the clouds.

The Wiseman appeared before them, standing in air. His cloak swayed in the breeze as his laughter choked the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask in fear. "Sailor Mini Moon," said the Wiseman, "how pathetic. You abandoned me to join with these pathetic fools. You signed your own death certificate, child. The Dark Gate is complete and the Dark Crystal is above its maximum capacity! You shall all die as the nothingness destroys this miserable rock!"

The stage continued to quake under the might of the Wiseman. The dark sage brought more thunder and lighting with him as he raised his hands in the air. "The time has come to end the fighting! Dark Gate, I command you to open!"

"NO!" shouted the Sailors.

Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Pluto up on his feet with Mini Moon tugging on the man's gauntlet. "You have to do something!" begged Mini Moon. "Stop him from opening the Dark Gate!"

Sailor Pluto shook his head. He struck his staff on the ground to provide the extra support he needed to stand, while Tuxedo Mask joined the other Sailors. "There's nothing more I can do," he said to the boy. "I don't have the power to stop the Wiseman or Doom Phantom. I'm not strong enough."

"Then what do we do?" asked Mini Moon.

"We have to believe in Sailor Moon," said Pluto. "Our fate lies in his hands."

The Wiseman flooded the battlefield in darkness, smothering the boys in the dark air. The sage laughed as he saw them struggle for fresh air. Mystical markings surrounded them all as more darkness continued to pour in. "The Dark Gate is open!" shouted the Wiseman. "Now Sailor Soldiers, watch as your miserable planet bleeds itself to death!"

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask were all pinned to the ground by the weight of the darkness. However, they were ready to give up. None of them wanted to lay there and wait to die. They wanted to go down fighting for what they believed in.

Sailor Moon pushed the overbearing weight of darkness of his shoulders with the light of the Silver Crystal guiding him. He bent the Silver Crystal's light to free his friends as well, saving them from the darkness. "It's not over yet, Wiseman!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You obviously don't know who I am! I stand for love and justice! I protect this planet with all my heart and soul!" He began to swing his arms around in the air before crossing them over each other, performing his signature poise. "I am SAILOR MOON! In the name of Planet Power, I will stop you!"

"That's right!" said the Guardian Sailors. They all got on their feet and stood beside their leader. "We are the Sailor Soldiers! Champions for love and justice! In the name of Planet Power, we will punish you!"

The Wiseman began to laugh. "So be it," he said. "I suggest that you miserable brats look to your right and left though." He pointed at both directions with his decaying hands. "We are in the Dark Gate, and surrounding the gate lays all your hopes and dreams."

The Sailors looked around, shocked by what they saw. To their right was their home, the Tokyo of their present, but to their left was the sparkling city, Crystal Tokyo. Somehow, the Dark Gate opened a portal between their present and future. And by the looks of things, Wiseman was only growing stronger in this inter-dimensional nexus.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars nodded his head. "What are you planning, Wiseman!" asked the Sailor.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the Wiseman. "I plan to destroy the past and the future in one glorious explosion. I do not just want to destroy your miserable present and have Crystal Tokyo fade out of existence. No, I want both to suffer the same fiery death and you to watch all your hopes and dreams die. That is my wish! And with the power of the Dark Crystal on Nemesis, I will make that wish come true!" The Wiseman continued to laugh at the Sailors as he continued to raise his arms in the air. An overwhelming amount of Dark Power began to surround him, tarring his cloak apart. The Wiseman revealed his true face to the Sailors, his near non-existent form. He became a shinning being, surrounded by an all-consuming amount of negative energy with glowing, red eyes. "I, the Doom Phantom, shall make this wish come true."

Above the Doom Phantom's head, the Negamoon appeared and looked like it was undergoing a nuclear meltdown from all the negative energy. The Doom Phantom's laughter turned darker and muffled by the amount of energy he was absorbing from the planet. "I shall destroy Modern Tokyo and Crystal Tokyo in one fatal blow," said the phantom. "Nothing shall remain of your precious world! NOTHING!"

"Nothing will remain of you!" responded Sailor Moon. He pulled his Moon Scepter from behind him, while clinging onto his brooch around his tie. This was it. His moment of truth. He wasn't about to let the Doom Phantom get away with destroying everything and everyone that he cared about. "I won't allow you to destroy our home, Doom Phantom! I'll stop you, myself!"

Sailor Moon held the scepter above his head with the crown blinking with power. He swung the scepter around him before stopping it in front of his chest. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" He swung the scepter once more before pointing it at the Doom Phantom, releasing a wave of moon dust and crescent blades.

Doom Phantom brought his hands forward, preparing to release his newly found power. "If you wanted to die first, Sailor Moon, why didn't you just say so?" A blast of Dark Power shot from the palms of his hands, meeting Sailor Moon's attack head on. Their power was hardly, evenly matched. Doom Phantom could've easily overpowered the Moon Prince, but he wanted to toy with him, make his victory more amusing. "I shall reduce you all into nothing!"

"I won't let you!" said Sailor Moon. He stood his ground, pushing all the power he had into his attack. "I'll stop you!"

"We'll stop you!" responded Sailor Mercury. "We'll fight you with everything we have!" He spun around in a circle with droplets of water surrounding him. The droplets rose to his hands, creating a chilling storm of water. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He spread his arms apart, throwing a large wave of water at the Doom Phantom's attack.

"That's right!" said Sailor Mars. "This is our planet, and we won't you have it without a fight!" His finger lit up in flame as he formed a circle around him. With a ring of fire around him and eight Buddhist symbols lighting up in flame, he brought his hands together to release his energy. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Dozens of fire rings shot from his hands.

"We'll fight you with every breath we take!" added Sailor Jupiter. "None of us will show you mercy!" His lighting rode came up from his tiara as he slammed the palms of his hands together. He stretched them apart with a large, thunder ball forming in his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He stepped back and flung the thunder ball forward.

"None of us will stop!" finished Sailor Venus. "We won't stop fighting until you're gone!" His hair blew in the breeze as a metal; storm of hearts began to surround him. He raised his hand in the air, causing the chain to link together. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He whipped two chains of hearts at the Doom Phantom.

The Sailors attack helped to even the odds against the Doom Phantom. However, the phantom still wasn't using his full power. He merely laughed as he realized this was the limits to the Sailors abilities. "Pathetic," he whispered. "Oh well, allow me to demonstrate what true power is!"

The Doom Phantom poured in the added power from Nemesis into his attack. The blast of Dark Energy tore the Sailors attack apart as it crashed in front of them. Sailor Moon and his friends were severely damaged in the explosion, while Tuxedo Mask and the others were flung towards the edge of the stage.

Sailor Moon struggled to get back on his feet. The Doom Phantom's attack was stronger then any attack he ever had to withstand. The Sailor easily had to admit that this villain had twice the power as Ansem or Maleficent. He needed more power if he was going to stop the Phantom.

He needed the Silver Crystal.

Doom Phantom applauded Sailor Moon with his decaying hands. "Admirable, Sailor Moon," said the phantom. "Even after all that pain, you still find the strength to get back up. No matter, I'm more then willing to fight you until you can no longer stand."

Sailor Moon shook his head as he stood back on his feet. "In your dreams, Doom Phantom," said the Sailor. "When I'm through with you, you'll be the one who'll need the help standing."

"Fool!" shouted Doom Phantom. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson the hard way."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Sailor Moon tore off his brooch from his tie. The remains of the cloth gently floated on the ground as he held the brooch in the air. "Silver Crystal give me the strength to stop Doom Phantom and to save the ones I love! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

His brooch disappeared, leaving behind the sparkling, Imperium Silver Crystal in his hands. The crystal exploded in multiple rays of light that tore off his Sailor uniform and gave him his princely robes, transforming him into Prince Ventus once more. The Moon Prince stared at the Doom Phantom, holding the Silver Crystal in the air.

Doom Phantom laughed as he watched the Moon Prince float in the air. "You wish to fight me, head-on?" said the phantom. "So be it. This will be entertaining!" He fired a blast of Dark Power at the Moon Prince, but the prince held the crystal above him, firing a beam of light. Their attacks met together and this time, they struggled to overpower the other.

"Where did this power come from?" asked the Doom Phantom. "Nothing can stop the power of the Dark Crystal."

"Nothing except the light!" said Prince Ventus. "That's what I fight for. I fight for the light, love, and friendship!"

"I don't care what you fight for, boy!" said the phantom. "I'll destroy you either way!"

Prince Ventus smiled as he released more power from the Silver Crystal. "I like to see you try," he challenged.

*~*

Sailor Mini Moon pushed himself away from the protective grip that Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask had on him. The youngest Sailor crawled towards the other Sailors to see their uniforms, half-torn off their bodies. He didn't see Sailor Moon anywhere though.

He looked up after feeling a powerful surge of power, expecting to see the Doom Phantom laughing at him. His eyes lit up though when he saw the Doom Phantom locked in combat with Prince Ventus and the Silver Crystal. The two were too evenly matched, and it seemed that more power was pouring into the Doom Phantom then it was in Prince Ventus. At this rate, the Doom Phantom would easily overpower the prince in a few moments.

"No!" Sailor Mini Moon held back the tears that were ready to come out. This was all his fault. If he never listened to the Doom Phantom's lies then things would never have gotten this bad. "I have to do something!"

He shook his head, unable to think of anything. "I'm so useless!" he told himself. "Even as a Sailor Soldier, I still can't do a thing to help. Why am I so weak? Why can't I do something to help? I WANT TO HELP!" His tears began to flow without any sign of stopping. He hated himself so much right now. He felt so helpless to the cause. He still didn't have the power to fight. He wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to make things right, but he was just a kid.

"What can I do?" he shouted. "I want to help you, father!" Light poured around Sailor Mini Moon once more. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, between Sailor Mercury and Jupiter. His tears falling down his face, collected on the ground, taking shape of a crystal with several, crystal petals protecting it. The boy rubbed his tears away, shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be," he whispered. "The Silver Crystal…it was with me the entire time."

It finally dawned on him. The Silver Crystal didn't cease to exist the day he touched it, it merely hid within him. The crystal was hiding from the world until it was needed, and boy did the world need the crystal.

Sailor Mini Moon picked up the Silver Crystal of her time then noticed the pink heart clipped on his tie changing. The heart clip disappeared, replaced by a round brooch that looked a little like Sailor Moon's brooch. His brooch had a pink crystal surrounded by a heart and a crown on top.

"My own crystal," whispered Mini Moon. Light poured out from both crystals, and healed the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask. They all began to get back on their feet, while Mini Moon began to approach the edge of the stage.

"Stop!" shouted Sailor Mars. "Get back here, Mini Moon."

Sailor Venus nodded his head as he ran towards the boy. "You'll only get in Sailor Moon's way."

Sailor Mini Moon turned around, shaking his head at the boys. He held up the Silver Crystal, while it continued to shine above him. "I'm going," he said, simply and boldly. "I'll fight with Sailor Moon. I'll fight to protect our world and everyone on it. I'm not a kid; I'm a Sailor Soldier and the Prince of Earth." His Sailor uniform began to disappear as white silk began to cover his body. His words changed him, the crystal responded to his words.

The Crescent Moon shining on his forehead was a sign of this.

Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask stopped the other Sailors from interfering. The simply nodded their head at the boy, allowing him to do what he thought was best.

The boy took his true, princely form. He wore white robes with Crescent Moons sown onto the fabric that was almost similar to Prince Ventus' robes, but more child-like. The boy began to float in the air as he held the Silver Crystal above his head. "I am Small Vennie. I am Prince Ventus Reks Chiba Tsukino," he declared, "crowned Prince of Crystal Tokyo. Son to Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion."

Small Vennie floated beside Prince Ventus, holding the crystal as high as he could. The elder prince was surprised to see Small Vennie, but he didn't let it bother him. At this point in the game, he wasn't about to deny the extra help.

They held the Silver Crystals above their heads, pushing the Doom Phantom's attack back at him. The phantom growled as he struggled to overpower the boys once more, but the combined might of both Silver Crystals was beginning to prove too much even for him to handle. He would need to take all the power of Nemesis if he was to win.

"So be it!" said Doom Phantom. He drained all the life off the Negamoon, harboring it within his own being. The planet began to wither away and die as the planet's life force was drained and the Dark Crystal merged within Doom Phantom, growing him to twice the size. He easily, towered over the stage and the Crystal Fortress. He laughed, insanely, as he pushed more power into his attack. "Even with the powers of both Crystals," said the phantom, "it's still not enough to stop me."

"We'll see!" shouted Prince Ventus and Small Vennie.

The Silver Crystals began to release stronger beams of light that pushed the Doom Phantom back. It still wasn't enough power though. Even though, the princes were using all their power and the crystals' powers, it still wasn't enough to finish the Doom Phantom. They still needed more power.

The Sailors below them realized this.

"We have to help!" said Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Planet Power!"

"Let's do it then!" said Sailor Mars. "Mars Planet Power"!

"Can't let them have all the fun," said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Then it's agreed," said Sailor Venus. "Venus Planet Power!"

The Sailors stood in a circle, holding onto each other's hand. They summoned all the power that they had within them, allowing it to take hold of their being. Blue, red, green, and orange energy began to surround the Sailors as they released every bit of power they had, surrendering it to the princes above them.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto looked at each other. They knew even with the Guardian Sailors' power, helping the princes, it still wouldn't be enough. They both called up all their remaining strength and quickly transferred it to the princes.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Tuxedo Power!"

A black and bright red bolt of energy shot from their bodies, racing towards the princes above them.

Prince Ventus and Small Vennie received the power boost from their friends. Smiles formed on their faces, even after their friends passed out below them. The princes gladly thanked their friends as they used the power to fight the Doom Phantom.

"This is it!" shouted Prince Ventus. "You ready for this, brat?"

Small Vennie nodded his head. "I'm ready whenever you are, Porcupine Head!" he replied.

The princes pushed forward, releasing every bit of energy that they had. Their light finally pierced through the Doom Phantom's attack, surprising the man. The Doom Phantom howled in sheer agony as the attack tore his being to shreds and as his dreams came to crashing end. Pure light began to pierce through space and time to destroy what was left as the Negamoon and the Dark Crystal.

The light of the Silver Crystals finally ended the Doom Phantom.

The princes saved both the past and future from coming to an end.

They both began to laugh as the light consumed them and the crystals as well.

*~*

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon floated in the void. They drifted off in the empty void of light that surrounded them. They didn't know how much time had passed since they defeated the Doom Phantom and destroyed the Negamoon, but they did it though.

They won the war.

"Are we dead?" asked Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon tilted his head to the side, looking at the boy directly in the eyes. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to state at the emptiness of space. "I honestly don't know," he said. "I think we are. Does it really matter though? We saved the world, you and I. We stopped the Doom Phantom, destroyed Nemesis, and saved the universe."

He closed his eyes, paddling his legs in through the light. "I don't mind though," he said. He floated away from his son and swam his way through the space. He felt so much calmer about death this time around. He didn't feel like fighting the inevitability any longer. "I'm alright with being dead."

"I'm not okay with it!" shouted Mini Moon. He floated towards his father, grabbing onto his hands. "If you die now then it would be like I never existed. I would never be born." He was already in tears. He turned his head away, no longer able to bear with looking at him. "That's worse then dying!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "There's nothing I can do though to fix this…" He held up his brooch, opening the lid. The Silver Crystal had no shine to it. It was almost as if it had died on them too. "See. The Silver Crystal is powerless…I'm powerless. There's nothing more I can do."

Mini Moon was still in tears as he dug through his pocket to pull out the Silver Crystal from the future. The larger crystal, surrounded by crystal petals had no life in it either. "We are dead," he whispered. "We're…doomed."

"_You're not doomed."_

The Sailors picked their heads up, turning away from their crystals. They agreed that they heard a voice, but they didn't understand whose voice it was.

"Who's there?" asked Sailor Moon.

"_You're not doomed,"_ repeated the voice. _"You saved the present and the future from the Doom Phantom. I can send you back to your friends, but I need my Silver Crystal in order to do so."_

Sailor Mini Moon's eyes lit up at once. He recognized that voice immediately. "Father!" he shouted. Sailor Moon looked at him then up above their heads. The smiling image of the Neo-King pierced through the endless light, holding his hands out for the both of them. Mini Moon raised his arms up, sending the Silver Crystal back to his father. "Send us back, father!" he begged. "Please, we want to go back."

"_Of course."_

The Silver Crystal reached the Neo-King's hands, restoring the crystal and the Neo-King of their strength. Life returned to Sailor Moon's crystal as well as the two were pulled higher into air by a mysterious force. The Neo-King waved the Moons off as they faded out of the void.

*~*

Sailor Moon woke up on an empty street back in Tokyo. He rubbed his sleepy eyes then slowly began to pick himself up to discover that the Crystal Fortress was still intact. The dark clouds surrounding it though began to disperse as Sailor Moon got back on his feet.

He looked down, realizing that it was his Silver Crystal that was pushing the darkness away from the city. He held onto his brooch, fueling it with more light to rid the world of all the harm caused to it by the Doom Phantom and the Negamoon. "No more pain," he whispered. "No more suffering."

For the first time in days, sunlight returned to the city, seemingly restoring all life in the process. The sunlight began to erase all traces of the Crystal Fortress as its warm light, melted away the dark memory. Sailor Moon stood in front of the fortress as it faded away into the nothing with a smile on his face.

"Pluto was right," said the Sailor, "the revolution has come to an end."

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon turned around to see all his friends running behind him.

They were all smiling and laughing, as they got closer towards him. Sailor Jupiter was careful as he was carrying the injured Sailor Pluto, while Mercury carried Pluto's staff. Tuxedo Mask's cape was covering his front, but once he pushed it off, Sailor Mini Moon could be seen sleeping in his arms. Venus and Mars were jumping and cheering for joy as they tackled their friend into a hug.

"You did it!" shouted Sailor Mars. "I didn't think you could do it, but once again you proved me wrong."

Sailor Venus nodded his head as he danced around the fallen Sailor Moon. "You did it! You did it!" he sang. "We did it! We did it!"

"Easy there, Venus," said Pluto. He, Jupiter, and Mercury finally made it to where everyone else gathered with a smile spread across their faces. "You might hurt yourself."

Tuxedo Mask kicked Sailor Mars off the brunet then crouched down with their sleeping son in their arms. Mini Moon had his arms wrapped around Tuxedo's neck, pulling the man close. They both couldn't help but to smile as they thought it was just too adorable.

Tuxedo Mask kissed the boy on the lips, briefly. "Welcome home," he said, softly.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I'm glad to be home."

*~*

The next day, it was decided.

Their friends from the future would return to their own times, where they belonged.

Everyone gathered together at the park where it all began, where the little boy fell from the sky and started a whole mess of trouble. The boys, Naminé, and the Moon Cats came to bid the Ayakashi Sisters, Saphir, and Reks the farewell they deserved. Sailor Pluto showed himself once more before returning to his own post, guarding the Door.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll see each other," said Demyx.

Avery shook her head as a devious smile spread across her face. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll see each other back in Crystal Tokyo."

"That is," interrupted Birdie, "if you'll be okay with it."

Naminé held back a giggle as she turned to Riku then nodded her head. "I suppose we can forgive you," she said, smiling. "You'll be welcomed into the city."

Catzi sighed, relieved to hear that. "Good," she said, smiling too. "We wouldn't want to be thrown into the royal dungeon and left there to rot."

"Interesting thought," said Zexion.

"You wouldn't!" shouted Catzi.

Axel shook his head as he patted the woman's shoulders. "Don't worry," he said. "Zexy was just playing with you. You see, Zexion actually has a sense of humor. He just doesn't show it that often, so when he does it comes as a surprise to the rest of us."

"I see," said Catzi.

"You're so ingenious, Axel," said Luna.

Squall rolled his eyes as he held onto his head. "And I'm going to be stuck with you idiots for the next two hundred years?" he said to himself. "Somebody shoot me now."

"I would," said Prizma, "but I don't have my powers anymore."

They both began to laugh as they gave each other one final hug.

Roxas took Saphir's hand and dragged him away from the others for a minute. He wanted to say goodbye to him in private. He was still holding onto Saphir's hand even though they were no longer moving. Saphir already knew what was going on in the boy's head.

"I love you, Roxas," said Saphir.

"I love you too, Saphir," said Roxas. He looked up at him with teary, blue eyes. "I guess I'll be with you again in two hundred years?"

Saphir nodded his head, gently brushing a tear from his cheek. "You don't have to wait forever for me though," he said. "If you find someone else, even if it only lasts a month, go for it. I don't want you to be alone for two hundred years. Don't be afraid to love someone else."

"I won't stay with them," said Roxas. "You're the only one for me, but I understand what you mean." He stopped crying and now bore a smile on his face. "I'll date around until I see you again."

Saphir began to laugh as he kissed the boy, once more. "Don't be a whore," he said, jokingly. "I don't want to catch something when I return to the future."

Roxas smacked his shoulder. "Jerk!" he said, laughing. He pushed the sleeves up on Saphir's jacket, since it was too long for the blond. He still had a few more years until he grew into it. "Thanks for the jacket."

Saphir nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Just think of it as a present from me to you," he said, smiling. They both began to laugh, sharing one final kiss. They walked back down the hill, where the others were waiting.

"Finally the lovebirds show up," said Artemis.

"Yeah," said Demyx, "we thought we were going to have to send a search party after you!"

Roxas rolled his eyes then punched Demyx in the shoulder. "Shut up," he said, annoyed.

Riku walked over towards Sora and Reks. The two weren't even speaking to one another; they just sat on the grass, doing nothing. Riku had enough of this. He was going to make them talk to each other even if it killed him.

He sat down between them both then carefully wrapped his arms around the both of them. "So what's the matter now?" asked the silver haired man. "Who said what to make the other mad?"

"I can't say goodbye," they both said. The trio's eyes lit up. Sora and Reks mainly surprised that they were thinking the same thing and Riku because they spoke. For some, strange reason, the three of them began to laugh as they fell with their backs on the grass.

"Is that it?" asked Riku. "You're not really saying goodbye," he told them. "More like see you later! Hello, Sora, he is our son. We still have to give birth to him." Reks let out a fake vomit sound, while Sora closed his eyes and tried to shake the image of childbirth out of his mind. "And Reks, you're going to see us when you go home. We're your parents, remember?"

Reks nodded his head as he rested it against Riku's chest. "I know," said the boy, "but it's not the same. You'll be busy fixing the city and ruling the world and stuff. We can't spend time with each other like we are now."

"We'll just have to make time then." Sora was staring up into the sky, while a tear fell down his face. "I'll make time for you, Reks," said the brunet. "You'll spend so much time with us that you'll be sick of us in a month."

Reks began to smile as he grabbed onto Sora's hand. "Okay," he whispered.

Sailor Pluto approached them, striking his staff to the ground. The three of them looked up at the Sailor as he bore a solemn expression. "It's time," he said, calmly. "We have to go now."

The three of them got up from the grass. Riku picked the boy up, while Sora and Pluto walked beside them towards the others. They were all waiting by the lake, standing only a few inches from the pier.

Sailor Pluto placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. He didn't say a thing, but Sora could read the man's eyes. Sora gave his father a hug when Roxas raced towards him, throwing his arms around them both. A smile spread across Pluto's face as he embraced his sons at once, holding them for as long as he could.

This moment would have to last him a long time.

Father and sons finally broke apart as Pluto walked towards the others. The sisters and Saphir waved them all goodbye, while Reks stood beside Pluto, holding back his tears. The others stood further away from them, not wanting to be sucked in the portal. Sora and Roxas were a mess as they waved their friends and loved ones, goodbye.

"See you in Crystal Tokyo!" shouted Birdie.

"We'll be waiting!" responded Zexion.

Sailor Pluto held his staff in the air, opening a portal through space and time. The sky was covered in purple clouds with a ray of light coming out from the center. The light began to pull them all into the air, where they would be safely returned to their own place and time.

"Goodbye!" said the people of the present.

"Goodbye!" said the people of the future.

Reks held onto Sailor Pluto's hand, tears flowing down his face. His little heart couldn't stand it. He couldn't go without saying it. He shook his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Goodbye Sora! Goodbye Riku! Goodbye Roxas! Goodbye Luna! Goodbye Artemis! Goodbye Zexion! Goodbye Axel! Goodbye Squall! Goodbye Demyx! Goodbye Naminé!" he cried. "I love you!"

"Goodbye Reks!" they all said, minus Sora.

Sora tore away from the others, tears still running down his face. He waved his arms in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I love you too, Reks!" shouted Sora. "Goodbye!" They all disappeared into the clouds, the portal closing behind them. Sora collapsed onto his knees, crying out all his heartache. The others surrounded him, while Riku knelt over, holding the boy as tight as he could.

"We'll see them again," said Riku. "Don't cry, Sora."

*~*

A portal opened outside of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Pluto sent them through the Space-Time Door, after taking his key back from Reks. The sisters and Saphir promised Sailor Pluto to escort Reks, safely, back to the Crystal Palace to be reunited with his fathers.

The six of them stepped out of the portal, when it closed behind them. They were all in for a shock. They expected to see all the scars from their battles against the city to be a reminder of their crimes, but the metropolis was restored to its former splendor and beauty. Crystal Tokyo looked exactly how it did before the attack. A beautiful metropolis with the Crystal Palace standing at its heart.

"Amazing!" said Avery.

Catzi nodded her head. "I suppose the Neo-King got to work after he finally woke up."

"Let's go check it out!" said Birdie. She ran down the hill, to get as close to the palace as she could.

Prizma and her other sisters chased after Birdie, calling for her. Saphir began to laugh as he looked down to the Small Vennie, extending his hand to the boy. "Let's go see your parents," said Saphir. "I'm sure they're dying to see you."

Reks nodded his head as he took the elder's hand. They carefully climbed down the hill and walked towards the Crystal Palace. Expecting that they had to climb all the way up to the top of the palace, Saphir and Reks decided to take their time. They slowly walked towards the palace, but were surprised to see the sisters standing still outside the royal garden, under the arches.

They ran towards the sisters, about to ask what the matter was when the boys' eyes lit up in surprise. Standing just outside the palace were Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion. The Kings of Crystal Tokyo began to approach their son and guests with smiles on their faces. Coming in from all sides of the garden were the Eternal Sailor Soldiers, including Sailor Pluto. Roxas and Naminé also stepped out of the palace, following the Sailor Soldiers and the kings.

Saphir and the sisters bowed as they approached them, praying that they would keep their promise and forgive them for what happened.

The Neo-King stopped a few feet away. He held his hand out, not to Reks, but for the sisters and Saphir. "Please rise," he said, softly. "You're our friends. You have no reason to feel threatened here."

They didn't need to be told twice. The sisters jumped on their feet and ran towards the Sailors, and the Guardian Sailors and Naminé were more then happy to be reunited with their old friends. The Outer Sailors stayed in the back, smiling and laughing as they listen to the old friends.

Saphir knew what he was going to. He ran towards Roxas, but bowed once more as he approached the kings. He turned back towards the blond before scooping him up into his arms. Roxas seemed just as happy to see him by the way he wrapped his arms around Saphir's neck.

"I told you I would wait," said Roxas.

Saphir stopped spinning him then sat him down on the ground. "I didn't doubt you," he said smiling. The two kissed with their arms wrapped around one another.

Reks kept his distance from everyone. He had a paralyzing fear of going towards his parents. He wasn't sure if they would welcome him back or they would be mad at him for what they did. Then again, they forgave Saphir and the sisters. Their crimes were worse then his. Although, they weren't responsible for nearly destroying all of time and space.

"Reks," said King Endymion.

The boy snapped out of it. He didn't care. He would accept his punishment. He raced towards his parents, throwing himself at the Neo-King, tears falling down his face.

The Neo-King held onto his crying son. Even though, the boy grew up from his time away, he was still his little boy. The Neo-King kissed his son's forehead, smiling at the boy. "Welcome home," said his father.

"Welcome home, Reks," said his daddy.

Reks nodded his head as both his fathers wrapped themselves around him.

It was good to be home.

Reks was happy to finally be home, at peace with everything and everyone.

*~*

**The End!!! **

**There's our beautiful conclusion to such a fun story.**

**Here's a sneak peak at Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity. Axel begins to have prophetic visions of the world's destruction, a new enemy appears to steal the pure hearts of the people of Tokyo, two new Sailors arrive to battle the forces of evil, and all the parties are after something called the Purity Force to awaken the Messiah of Peace to stop the Soverign of Silence from bringing forth the end of the world. What does fate have in store for our Sailors friends? Find out in Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity...Vision of Doom**


End file.
